The Path We Choose
by Carrie88
Summary: AU: What if Sephiroth hadn't lost his mind in Nibelheim? Sephiroth leaves ShinRa, joins Genesis, and Tifa is along for the ride after Nibelheim burns. Their mission:destroy ShinRa. Eventual Sephiroth/Tifa.
1. Chapter 1: Letting Go Of Friends

Author's Note: I'm back with a new Sephiroth/Tifa story and for those of you who have read my other stories, I PROMISE Sephiroth doesn't die and isn't a total jerk! ;D This is Alternate Universe and starts during Crisis Core. It will follow the story for the most part in the first few chapters and then goes off in a completely different direction. I will warn all of you that I will try to keep Sephiroth close to his personality in Crisis Core, but he may step OOC during moments of personal reflection. It's not as dark as my last story and it will be slower moving, but that just means we get to enjoy Sephiroth a little longer! This will be a Tifa/Sephiroth romance but it will build slowly, so I hope everyone enjoys the ride!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Path We Choose<strong>

**Chapter 1: Letting Go Of Friends**

Sephiroth stared at the box in front of him. It was something he wasn't looking forward to doing and had been putting off for days. He sighed irritably as he realized that ignoring said box wasn't going to make it disappear, so he reluctantly got to his feet and lifted the lid. He couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips as he reached in and pulled the first item from the top out and stared at it. LOVELESS. He gently stroked the cover and sighed. He couldn't remember the number of times he had desperately wanted Genesis to just shut up and stop reciting the drivel that was his favorite poem, but now he would give almost anything to have that red-head sitting on the couch in his office spouting the words he had committed to memory, relegating the book itself to the status of merely a prop.

Nothing else in the box was noteworthy, just a change of clothes he had taken to Wutai and a few orbs of materia. Still, he refused to part with any of it. It seemed so wrong to just dispose of a man's things when he was still alive. Angeal seemed to think there was still hope for Genesis, but he had lost touch with Angeal since he too had defected with Genesis. The night at Mako Reactor Five provided him with much information. He had even confronted Genesis himself, though the red general had been evasive and cryptic. Angeal had been spotted fighting Genesis, but both men had disappeared. Zack was currently in Modeoheim searching for answers and Sephiroth hoped he would find _something_ that he could use to stop his friends from doing something they could never come back from.

He was jolted from his musings by his cell phone ringing and vibrating. "Yes?" His eyes squeezed shut before answering curtly, "I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>Tseng looked up when Sephiroth entered the infirmary. "General Sephiroth."<p>

"What happened?" he asked, skipping the pleasantries.

"We found Genesis and his copies in Modeoheim," Tseng said as a nurse continued to tend to his wounds. "Lieutenant Fair confronted Genesis who was threatening Hollander and a battle ensued."

Sephiroth felt his heart clench. "Did Genesis escape?'

Tseng shook his head. "No sir. Lieutenant Fair reported after his defeat, Genesis said if the world wanted to destroy him, he was taking it with him before falling to his death."

"Genesis is dead?" Sephiroth asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Apparently," Tseng said with a nod. "While the lieutenant was fighting Genesis, Cadet Strife and I went on to the town in hopes of finding Hollander, who had escaped Genesis while he was fighting Lieutenant Fair. When we got to the town, we were ambushed by Angeal clones. The lieutenant was forced to go on ahead of us and he found Angeal and Hollander. Angeal exchanged some heated words with Hollander and Zack before Angeal recalled some of his copies, merging with them to form one monster. Zack was forced to fight him."

Sephiroth observed the Turk and was disturbed to see that even _he_ was having an emotional reaction to what had happened. "He fought Angeal?"

Tseng nodded. "Yes sir."

"And?"

"And I think you should speak with Lieutenant Fair, sir," Tseng said.

"Where is he?" Sephiroth asked, a pang of sadness twisting in his gut.

"I would assume he's in the slums of Sector Five," Tseng said. "There's a church there and a young woman whom the lieutenant is quite smitten with."

Sephiroth nodded. "I will find him."

* * *

><p>Aerith watched Zack openly weep on the floor of the church and her heart broke for him. She knew no words would comfort him, so she slowly approached him and dropped to her knees behind him, wrapping her arms around him.<p>

"Just let it all out, Zack," she whispered as his body shook with his sobs.

She was startled when the door to the church opened and a tall man stood outlined by the light from outside. She tensed up when she realized it was General Sephiroth of ShinRa's SOLDIER division. She watched him uneasily as he approached them with determined steps, stopping once he was only a foot or two away from them. Her arms instinctively tightened around Zack as Sephiroth met her gaze with his.

He smiled slightly. "I'm not here to hurt you or Zack. I just need to speak with him."

Zack looked up at him through tear-soaked eyes. "Seph…he's gone. I…I killed him. I _killed_ Angeal."

Sephiroth nodded. "I know. Listen, I need you to come back with me and tell me everything."

Zack reluctantly nodded and pushed himself to his feet before turning and helping Aerith to her feet. "Thanks for being here, Aerith."

She smiled and nodded before hugging him. "I'll be here whenever you need me, Zack."

He nodded and turned to follow Sephiroth out of the church and to the waiting transport.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth listened intently as Zack recounted everything that had happened between himself and Angeal, as well as the exchange between Angeal and Hollander.<p>

"It was weird, Seph," Zack said. "Professor Hollander is really losing it! He kept referring to Angeal like an experiment or something. Do you think that's why Genesis turned on him?"

"It's possible," Sephiroth mused. "Unfortunately, the science division's records are confidential and even I have difficulty getting information from them."

"But you're Hojo's favorite," Zack said with a frown.

Sephiroth lips twisted into a sneer. "I'm his favorite pin cushion, but I do not share his confidence. He didn't become the head of the science division by being a trusting sort of man and he remains tight-lipped about everything…including on what exactly he's doing to me during my regular check-ups. He will give us nothing of any use."

"We have to do something," Zack said anxiously. "Angeal _can't_ have died in vain."

"He won't have died in vain, Zack, I promise," Sephiroth said. "You managed to capture Hollander. Your promotion to SOLDIER, first class will be finalized in a few days when your probation ends. Angeal would have been proud of you.

Zack's gaze was drawn to Angeal's sword propped against the wall. "He told me his dreams and honor are mine now."

"He always wanted you to carry on his devotion to honor," Sephiroth said with a small smile. "You'll do his memory proud, Zack."

"Really?" Zack asked as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, you're not nearly as cold as everyone says."

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow. "Don't go spreading that around, Lieutenant."

Zack smiled and saluted. "Yes sir!"

Sephiroth shook his head and got to his feet. "Get some rest. Our work is far from over. Once Hollander is dealt with, we can mourn for our friend."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth switched on the lights and slowly let his eyes wander around the living room of Genesis' apartment. He would never be so rude as to assume that Genesis was stupid enough to leave any incriminating evidence of his planned defection or reasoning behind it, but he may have left something for him…a clue perhaps as to why he was risking everything in life that he held dear and for what purpose. Now that he was…gone, all Sephiroth wanted was an answer to the question why. Why had Genesis felt so bereft that he abandoned everything he had worked so hard for? And why didn't he feel he could trust him to help him? He shook his head and closed the door behind him before moving further into the apartment.<p>

He missed coming here for the traditional post-battle celebrations Genesis insisted on having. "In a profession such as ours, we must celebrate our lives and the gift we were granted in living through yet _another_ battle because one day, one of us may not return," he used to say as a justification for behaving completely un-SOLDIER like. Sephiroth still smiled at the image of an inebriated Genesis stumbling around his living room, drunkenly complaining about "the man". That was how you could tell the red-head was truly drunk. President Shinra became "the man" or on a particularly bad night, "that fat asshole who has no concept of facing one's mortality in the heat of battle".

He wandered around the apartment, as he had done countless nights before. He still didn't know what he was expecting to find since his previous, more thorough searches of the apartment had yielded no results to speak of. Instead, he found himself wandering aimlessly, stopping to look at pictures of his friend throughout various stages of his life. He wandered into the bedroom and just continued to observe the trinkets and pictures the older man had chosen to surround himself with. One picture made Sephiroth stop and pick it up from the bedside table it had been sitting on. It was a candid photo Sephiroth had never seen before of him, Angeal, and Genesis. The three of them had monster blood spattered across their bodies and they were all propped up against the wall of a transport, apparently completely exhausted since all three of them appeared to be asleep. Angeal was on Sephiroth's right side and had his head tilted back with his lips slightly parted. Sephiroth himself had his head against the wall, slouching slightly with his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. Genesis was on his left with his legs crossed beneath him and his head was resting on Sephiroth's shoulder.

Seeing them all so close and Genesis uncaring of what rumors a photo capturing a seemingly intimate moment would cause made him remember why Angeal and Genesis were his friends. He was only moderately surprised to feel a tear trickle down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Genesis crouched on the rooftop facing his apartment, watching Sephiroth's movements. He had heard of Angeal's suicide…he couldn't in good conscience brand young Zack as a murderer for killing Angeal. Angeal had wanted to die since discovering Hollander's intentions to keep copying him in order to destroy ShinRa, but he couldn't bring himself to die by his own hand and forced Zack into a situation where his only choice was to kill him. Angeal had been his best friend since they were young kids and his loss tore away another piece of his humanity. It was his fault anyway. He was the one who told Angeal the truth about them and he was the one who convinced him to abandon ShinRa and join him in his crusade against a company that turned them into monsters.<p>

With his best friend's death so fresh in what was left of his heart, it only seemed right to seek comfort from his other friend, Sephiroth…even if it was from a distance. Judging from Sephiroth's presence in his abandoned apartment, he could see the general had the same idea. As Genesis watched Sephiroth pick up his favorite picture and stare at it, a spark of hope began to bloom in his heart. Maybe Sephiroth did care after all. Maybe Sephiroth was the key to his survival. More research would be necessary, but Sephiroth's cells may be the answer he was searching for. There was only one way to find out. He was going to have to free Professor Hollander and that meant seeing Director Lazard.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape from Junon

Author's Note: For the purpose of this story, Veld is still the Director of the Turks. I'm glad to see everyone likes it so far! ^_^

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Escape From Junon<strong>

Flames licked the sky as the air burned with the pathetic town before him. Men lay about the square, dead or dying, and the screams of women and children practically drown out the moans of the dying. Nothing can penetrate his thoughts. _Mother…I must find mother!_ She is not in this town, though. She is somewhere else…the mountains perhaps. He turns and climbs the stairs that will take him to where she is. She is calling to him, begging for him to find her and free her from her painful prison. _What are they doing to you, mother?_ She doesn't answer…she only moans in pain. Slowly, her pain becomes his pain. He leans on a rock and wraps his arm around his waist, willing the alien pain away.

"Stop right there, you murderer!"

He turns and sees a man. An insignificant villager has followed him and now dares to attack him? It's all he can do not to laugh as they man charges him. Does the fool think he has a chance to defeat him? He has no time for this pathetic annoyance and makes short work of cutting the man down. He has to get to mother. Nothing else matters…not even his Masamune which he left piercing the ground beside the dying man, like some sick tribute to his death.

He enters the ShinRa mako reactor and finds his way to where she is waiting for him. Her calls become stronger in a room in the heart of the reactor. He looks up a long tall flight of stairs and sees a large door with a word across the top that he can't quite make out, but as he climbs the stairs, mother's calls increase and become clearer.

"I am here, Mother," he whispers as he tentatively touches the surface of the door.

"Sephiroth!"

He turns and sees a beautiful girl rushing towards him wielding his sword as she hastily ascends the stairs. Her dark hair only accentuates the pallor of her skin and her mahogany eyes burn bright with anger. He absently wonders if she is aware of her beauty…though he doubts it's something she pays much mind to.

In an instant, she is raising his sword to strike him. He cannot allow her to distract him from mother. He reaches out and grasps both of her wrists in one of his hands, lifting her from the ground. Instead of letting go, she stubbornly holds on the handle of his Masamune. He has no time for any of it and reluctantly, he takes the sword from her hands and drops her to her feet before swinging the blade in an upward arc, splitting her chest as she falls back. Her body clatters down the stairs until she lands at the bottom in a lifeless heap.

Sephiroth sat straight up in bed as his phone rang insistently beside him. He managed to catch his breath before picking up the annoying device. "Yes?"

"General? It's Lazard."

"What can I do for you, Director?" Sephiroth asked as he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock beside him.

"The device Professor Hollander had been using to clone Genesis has been stolen," he answered.

Despite the ungodly hour at which the Director of SOLDIER was calling, he had Sephiroth's full attention. "I'm sorry?"

"Since Hollander's apprehension in Modeoheim at Lieutenant Fair's hands, his machine used to clone Genesis has disappeared," Lazard said patiently.

"Who would steal it?" Sephiroth asked.

"I would have to say Genesis," Lazard answered.

Sephiroth frowned. "Genesis? Zack said after his confrontation with Genesis, he willingly fell over the edge into the pits and to his death."

"After Zack filed his reports, a recovery team was sent in at Professor Hojo's request to bring back Genesis' body for studying," Lazard explained. "However when they got there…"

"Genesis was gone," Sephiroth concluded.

"Yes."

"Why did Hojo want Genesis' body?" Sephiroth asked.

Lazard chuckled softly. "As if I would be given any details, General. I mean, one of my SOLDIERs apparently begins to degrade, deserts ShinRa, and then commits suicide. Why should I be told anything?" He sighed irritably. "Hojo answers to no one, apparently."

"What do you want me to do?" Sephiroth asked.

"I need you to head to Modeoheim and search for any trace of Genesis or a clue as to his whereabouts," Lazard answered.

"I'll leave immediately," Sephiroth said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"The Turks are sending Reno and Rude with you," Lazard said. "They'll meet you at the helipad."

"Very well," Sephiroth said before closing his phone. He rubbed his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed. "I don't know if I'm happy that you may not be dead, Genesis, or if I want to find you just so I can kill you myself."

* * *

><p>Lazard hung up the phone and sighed. "He's going to Modeoheim, just as you requested."<p>

Genesis nodded and smiled. "Perfect. I need him as far away from Junon as possible while I'm breaking Hollander out."

"Why not just talk to Sephiroth?" Lazard asked. "If his cells can cure you, why not ask him now? If you push him any further away, you may not be able to count on his help later."

"I need to speak with Hollander first," Genesis said dismissively. "There is no point in making myself vulnerable if his cells will do nothing for me. Sephiroth knows nothing but ShinRa and he is loyal to this fraud of a company to a fault. If the infusion of his cells into my body fails to cure this retched degradation, he is likely to take me into custody and in this weakened state, I would not be able to fight him off. If ShinRa gets its hands on me, I shall end up as an experiment in Hojo's labs, and that is a fate I wish upon no one, Director."

Lazard nodded. He picked up a file folder and handed it to Genesis. "Here is the layout of the holding facility where Hollander is located, along with all the passwords and a keycard to let you into the restricted areas. And Genesis? Try to keep the killing to a minimum."

"My copies are quite unruly, however, I shall do my best," Genesis assured him before opening the window from which he entered.

Lazard watched Genesis leap into the air and glide away to safety. He slowly got to his feet and closed the window behind him, but was startled to see his brother reflected in the glass. He turned quickly and faced him.

"Rufus…"

"You know, consorting with a deserter is considered to be a very naughty action by our old man," Rufus said mockingly. "And for some reason he accuses _me_ of being the traitor."

"Well, you won't have to worry about it for much longer," Lazard assured him as he went around his desk and sat down.

"Really? And why is that?" Rufus asked as he dropped into the chair facing his brother.

"My involvement will be revealed in Genesis' next attack," Lazard confided. "I have given him information and access to a keycard that only I could have given him. After tomorrow, you'll never have to worry about being my scapegoat ever again."

Rufus frowned. "You're not going to surrender to our old man, are you?"

Lazard laughed softly. "Are you kidding? And give that pompous old man the pleasure of torturing me to death? No, I'll be a deserter like so many of my SOLDIERs. Most likely you'll receive one of those vile text messages saying I have been killed in action or some such lie."

"Great," Rufus said dryly. "Now I won't have to live up to your standards of perfection…I'll only have to live up to your status of Legend for attempting to destroy the most powerful man on Gaia. Seriously, living in the shadow of an illegitimate son is a fate worse than death!"

Lazard smiled and shook his head as he watched Rufus flick his blond hair out of his eyes and get to his feet. "Sorry Rufus. Maybe I can try to do something really reprehensible like killing a few civilians in front of a news crew or something."

"If you could, that would help immensely," Rufus said with a smirk. He paused when he reached the door and turned to look at his brother. "Be careful, Lazard."

Lazard nodded slightly. "I will. And Rufus? Take care of yourself and be careful."

"I'll be careful," he assured him.

Lazard smiled again and watched his brother leave. When he was alone, he looked around the office. He still had a lot of work to do before he could leave. He got to his feet and picked up a few files before walking over to the paper shredder.

* * *

><p>Rude was waiting beside the helicopter when Sephiroth arrived. Sephiroth didn't really have any strong objections to working with Turks, unlike most SOLDIERs. He never understood the underlying hostility that seemed to run equally deep on both sides. True, some of the Turks didn't seem to take their responsibilities seriously, like Reno, however they always got the job done.<p>

"Rude," Sephiroth greeted with a quick nod of his head.

"General," Rude responded in kind as he stepped aside to allow Sephiroth to enter the helicopter first.

Sephiroth settled in the seat facing forward and took the headset Rude handed him before sitting across from him. As soon as they were settled, the helicopter lifted off the ground.

"I assume you have been told about our mission," Sephiroth said as he looked at the bald man in front of him.

"Yes sir," Rude answered. "The Director and Tseng were very clear that we are to escort you to Modeoheim and search the area for General Rhapsodos and the cloning device."

"And were you given any _other_ orders?" Sephiroth asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rude shook his head. "No sir."

Sephiroth looked at him for another few moments, but his face revealed nothing. "So I'm not going to find you executing Genesis behind my back?"

"Are ya kiddin'?" Reno asked through his headset, the smirk on his face coming through in his voice. "The Director was adamant that we don't touch _nothing _or no _one_! We're just goin' to keep ya company, General."

A grin hovered at the corners of his lips as Sephiroth listened to the Turk. "Well, I shall consider myself lucky to have such stimulating company along for such a tedious journey."

Reno laughed. "I don't know why everyone says you have a stick up your ass, General. Ya seem to have a pretty good sense of humor to me!"

Sephiroth shook his head and directed his gaze to the rising sun. Zack was in Costa del Sol on vacation. The poor puppy deserved it. He had been inundated with the harsh realities of life over such a short period of time and it was taking its toll on him. Every day, Sephiroth could see a part of Zack's normally bubbly personality fade away. Soon the puppy would appear just as emotionless as he was and Sephiroth wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not Zack.

When Sephiroth reflected on Genesis' abandonment of ShinRa, he realized that Genesis had been showing signs of displeasure with the company for quite a while. He had become despondent and his famous temper was always on a hair trigger, especially around Zack. When Zack had first become Angeal's student, Genesis had viewed him as an amusing boy he couldn't resist teasing and it had always been harmless teasing, but just before his defection, his light-hearted jabs at the younger man's enthusiasm became mean and spiteful taunts at his devotion to SOLDIER. Sephiroth had not said anything and waited for Genesis to come to him, but that had never happened. Angeal, however, had no problem voicing his displeasure with Genesis.

_"Sephiroth, you need to talk to Genesis," Angeal said as he entered Sephiroth's office._

_ Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow as his friend sat across from him. "He still isn't talking to me, remember? After his injury in the simulator room, he has been avoiding me. Just the other day, his secretary forwarded me a memo from him asking that our meeting be put off indefinitely and to have the subject of the meeting put into a response memo."_

_ "This is getting ridiculous," Angeal sighed as he shook his head. "Something's wrong with him. His attitude is getting out of hand."_

_ "What did he do now? You never get this exasperated with Genesis," Sephiroth said with a frown._

_ "I told you that I've started including the virtual programs of you and Genesis into Zack's training regimen," Angeal said as Sephiroth nodded. "Well, as you know defeating you is something rarely achieved, as is defeating Genesis, but I have been working on getting Zack to focus and in this particular simulation, Zack was able to beat Genesis and fairly quickly too. It was impressive, really. Anyway, Genesis interrupted our training to discuss strategy regarding his upcoming mission to Wutai and Zack was so pumped about finally defeating his simulation that he told Genesis."_

_ "And what was Genesis' reaction?" Sephiroth asked._

_ Angeal rubbed his eyes and groaned slightly. "He turned and glared at Zack as only Genesis can glare before punching him in the gut and tossing him across the room."_

_ "He did what?" Sephiroth asked as his eyebrows rose on his forehead._

_ Angeal nodded. "You heard me. Then he said something about SOLDIER being desperate if they were recruiting immature country hicks into their ranks. It was ugly, Sephiroth. Zack was devastated and Genesis just stormed out of the room and is refusing to speak to me. I went to Lazard, but he's dealing with something major, apparently, and he told me to have you deal with it."_

_ Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "I am not that drama queen's babysitter. He has always been moody, but this is getting out of hand."_

_ "Normally, I wouldn't ask you to do this, Sephiroth, but Zack shuts down whenever the Genesis simulation comes into the program," Angeal said. "It's affecting his training."_

_ Sephiroth sighed. "Alright, I'll talk to him."_

Sephiroth closed his eyes as he recalled the disastrous conversation that had ensued when he had confronted Genesis in his office.

_Sephiroth walked into the reception area of Genesis' office and held out another memo blowing off yet another meeting to the secretary sitting behind the desk. "What is this?"_

_ Mina, Genesis' secretary, looked up and grimaced slightly at the sight of the curt memo. "I'm sorry General. General Rhapsodos told me to cancel his meeting with you and send that to you."_

_ Sephiroth nodded before pointing to the closed office door. "Is he in there?"_

_ She nodded. "Yes, but he doesn't want to be disturbed."_

_ That annoyed Sephiroth enough that a muscle just at his temple began to twitch with the effort of keeping his anger in check. "Well, that's just too bad. You may want to take an extended lunch." He turned and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He impatiently pulled out his master keycard and slid it into the lock before opening the door and storming into the office. "Alright Genesis, I have had enough of your histrionics."_

_ Genesis had been resting on the sofa when Sephiroth barged in, but had sat up when he began speaking. "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains."_

_ "Cut the LOVELESS quotes," Sephiroth said irritably. "What is going on with you?"_

_ "Nothing," Genesis said, his voice flat._

_ "Nothing? Is that why you blew off our meeting again?" Sephiroth asked as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_ "The meeting was nothing important," Genesis said dismissively as he leaned back against the sofa._

_ "The meeting was about approving your plans of attack while in Wutai," Sephiroth said impatiently. "I can't let you go until I have signed off on the actions you plan to take. You know the protocols, Genesis, and you know I have to give you my alterations to any strategy that is necessary."  
><em>

_Genesis glared at him and angrily got to his feet. "I am a General of the ShinRa SOLDIER division as well, Sephiroth, and I do not need your permission or alterations to any of my plans! I am just as capable of running my missions as you are and I won't use any of your alterations anyway, so it would be a waste of time to even entertain the notion that I am listening to anything you are saying!"_

_ Sephiroth was hurt by his friend's cutting words. "Genesis, you know I trust your instincts and very rarely suggest you alter anything in your missions."_

_ "Don't play the wounded soul with me, Sephiroth," Genesis bit out. "We both know the World's Hero has no real feelings! You enjoy your power over all of us!"_

_ "I don't know what's gotten into you these days Genesis, but I would rather not be the poster boy for SOLDIER. If you want all the supposed glory, you can have it. But try to remember that with the glory comes the tedious dealings with executives, constant meetings, never going home at a decent time, mountains of paperwork, and putting out fires, figuratively and literally, between your men when they act like children," Sephiroth snapped. "I'm sorry that you're not in my position. I'm sorry you feel second rate. I'm sorry that you don't like taking orders from me. However, I can't do anything about it. What I can do though is suspend you for conduct unbecoming a SOLDIER."_

_ Genesis turned to face him, eyes blazing with rage. "What? All because I don't care to pretend to listen to you as you pick apart my battle plans?"_

_ "No, for assaulting a fellow SOLDIER," Sephiroth said. "Your attack on Zack because you were in a pissy mood was completely uncalled for and just proves you are becoming unbalanced, therefore I question your ability to be effective in Wutai. If you are going to attack a SOLDIER for beating a simulation of you and being proud of that accomplishment, how can you be trusted not to attack a SOLDIER under your command for failing in a mission."_

_ "How would you like it if some hyperactive brat beat you once in a simulator and rubbed it in _your_ face?" Genesis countered._

_ "First of all, it's a simulation, so I wouldn't care," Sephiroth answered coldly. "Second of all, Zack's ability to beat you is a testament to both Angeal's training, and Zack's natural abilities, which are impressive. And third of all, Zack wasn't rubbing it in your face. He was naturally excited and you know he's like a five year old hyped up on sugar whenever he accomplishes something that impresses Angeal. He wanted to share his achievement with you and you were cruel to him. By the way, since when is Banora a bustling metropolis? Calling a kid from Gongaga a country hick is a double standard coming from a man who hails from Banora."_

_ Genesis visibly bristled at the comparison of Banora to Gongaga. "Is that what this is all about? Hurting the poor little puppy's feelings? Fine, I'll apologize to the little…"_

_ "No, what this is about is you," Sephiroth said, cutting off any insult Genesis was about to level at Zack. "You have been off since your injury in the simulator room, Genesis, and both Angeal and myself are concerned about you. I know you think you're fine, but your behavior and anger say otherwise."_

_ Genesis lowered his eyes. "You wouldn't understand, Seph."_

_ Most of his anger dissipated at his friend's use of his informal name, something only Angeal and Genesis could ever get away with. "Try me, Gen."_

_ Genesis sighed and shook his head. "Maybe some other time. Look, I will find the puppy and apologize. If you want, we can go over your alterations to my battle plans."_

_ Sephiroth smiled slightly. "I have no alterations, Genesis. Everything you have planned is perfect. I was looking forward to sitting around for an hour pretending we weren't just wasting time so I could put off all that unending paperwork that's sitting on my desk." Genesis finally allowed a smile to creep around his lips. "Gen, you know you can talk to me, right? Just because ShinRa says I'm the best, that doesn't mean I believe the hype."_

_ "I know, Seph," Genesis said as he nodded._

_ "Are you sure you're alright?" Sephiroth asked. "You seem a lot paler than normal."_

_ "You're one to talk," Genesis said lightly. "I'm fine, I promise."_

_ "Okay, but you know where I am," Sephiroth said as he walked towards the door. He turned before opening it. "Please make sure you apologize to Zack. You really did hurt his feelings this time."_

_ Genesis nodded. "I will."_

That was the last conversation they had shared. Genesis had apologized to Zack, but the puppy still felt uncomfortable with the tension that remained between them. Genesis had only made it worse when he came across Zack in Banora before ShinRa firebombed the town. Sephiroth berated himself for not seeing the signs of Genesis' degradation. He had grown paler, more irritable, he made more technical mistakes during training exercises, and even his hair didn't seem as bright.

Sephiroth was pulled from his thoughts by the vibration of his phone. He pulled it out and flipped it open. It was a text from Tseng. Genesis copies were attacking all over the world, most of it focused in Junon, but a large amount of copies were in Midgar and the slums as well. Professor Hollander had escaped and Zack had been recalled from his vacation to go after Hollander once more.

"Is something wrong, General?" Rude asked.

"Yes," Sephiroth answered. "Reno, I want you to alter your course and take us to Junon."

"Junon? But I've got strict orders to take ya to Modeoheim and bring you back to Midgar," Reno protested.

"Genesis copies are attacking Junon and Hollander is on the loose," Sephiroth said. "We need to get to Junon."

"Genesis copies? Who's making the copies?" Reno asked as he turned the helicopter towards Junon. "Genesis is dead and Hollander's been locked up."

"Maybe Genesis isn't dead," Sephiroth suggested.

"Shit, this is so not good, yo," Reno said as he shook his head.

* * *

><p>Tseng lifted his face to the sky at the sound of a helicopter and watched it land a few feet away. "I didn't expect you to alter the mission plan, General."<p>

"The mission to Modeoheim can wait since it is obvious that whoever stole the machine is using it to create Genesis copies," Sephiroth said as he knelt beside the body of one of the copies. He pulled off the helmet and stared at the familiar, yet distorted, face of his friend. He got back to his feet and looked at Tseng. "It's possible that Genesis is truly dead and that these copies had yet to mature enough to release before his death, but it is more likely that Genesis is alive and that he is the one who stole the machine so he could create more copies of himself."

Tseng nodded. "Agreed. Lieutenant Fair is on Hollander's trail and just went up to the roof. Come, we can offer back up if he needs it."

Sephiroth nodded and followed Tseng. When they again had Hollander in custody, he wanted to question him himself and force the scientist to explain the cause of Genesis' degradation as well as confirm if the degradation could be healed or if it was fatal. He needed to know if there was anything he could do to help his friend or if it would be more merciful to kill him and end his suffering.

They were met at the elevator by Cissnei who confirmed that Zack had Hollander cornered on the roof. The ride from the ground to the roof seemed to be especially slow to Sephiroth who was impatient to get his hands on Hollander…or even Genesis. As the elevator rose high enough for the roof to become visible, Sephiroth could see Hollander facing Zack before falling backwards over the edge.

"He just jumped!" Cissnei exclaimed.

Sephiroth was both relieved, yet worried when he saw the scientist being lifted into the air by two Genesis copies. He stood aside and allowed the two Turks to run across the roof ahead of him as he approached Zack. It had been too long since he had seen the puppy and he was relieved to see that he appeared to be healthy having put on some of the weight he had lost after the death of Angeal.

"Mission failed," he said as he stepped closer. "This goes on your permanent record."

Zack turned and was startled to see the general. "Sephiroth? Huh, long time no see. Your sense of humor appears to be intact."

"Indeed. Let the Turks handle chasing Hollander for now. We need to talk," he said as he moved to stand in front of Zack. "I was on my way to Modeoheim, but heard you were in the area."

"Lucky me," Zack said dryly.

"The situation has not resolved," Sephiroth lamented as he looked at the sun setting on the horizon. "Genesis copies have been sighted around the world."

Zack frowned and shook his head. "That…can't be. We wiped out those Genesis copies."

Sephiroth turned and faced Zack. "But did Genesis _really_ die?" He still felt torn as to how to feel about the possibility of Genesis being alive. "The copies have been sighted in Midgar as well…the slums too."

Zack's brow furrowed as he looked away. "I see."

Sephiroth looked at the younger man. Zack was clearly distressed at the thought of the young girl in the church being harmed by the copies. He smiled slightly before saying, "Permission to return, granted."

Zack's eyes widened. "But I didn't…"

Sephiroth nodded. "I know. Take care."

Zack watched Sephiroth turn away and return to staring out at the sunset. "Uh, yeah. You too." He turned to go when it struck him that Sephiroth had mentioned a mission to Modeoheim. "Hey, what's going on in Modeoheim?"

"The device Hollander was using has been stolen," Sephiroth answered.

"Genesis?" Zack guessed.

Sephiroth sighed and nodded. "Probably."

Zack looked down at his hands. Genesis was back. He knew first hand that the man was dangerous and his relationship with Sephiroth had been rocky at the time of his disappearance. Who knew what he would do if he came across Sephiroth while he was attempting to stop him. He didn't think he could take losing someone else…not with the loss of Angeal still weighing heavily upon him. He wanted to say something to Sephiroth to convey everything that he was feeling yet he was having a hard time articulating his fear of losing another friend. Sephiroth sensed the difficulty he was having and smiled again.

"We'll meet again soon," he assured him.

Zack smiled as he backed away while pointing at Sephiroth. "I'll hold you to that."

As Sephiroth watched him walk away, he realized that while carrying the Buster Sword, Zack looked just like Angeal and the comparison between the mentor and the student was somehow reassuring. Angeal had passed on his belief in honor, dreams, and the power of SOLDIER to his student and Sephiroth hoped that meant no matter what else life threw at him, Zack would always be the good person he was today…and always had been.

* * *

><p>Genesis sat upon the giant rigging above the roof and watched Sephiroth and Zack part ways. He should have known that with Sephiroth on his way to Modeoheim, SOLDIER would have recalled the puppy from his vacation. And where the puppy went, Sephiroth was now sure to follow. He was surprised that Sephiroth could stand the endless energy the puppy seemed to have especially since Angeal was no longer there to temper his student's reactions.<p>

As Sephiroth continued to stare out at across the waters towards the setting sun, Genesis wondered if he too was thinking of that fateful day in the Junon simulator when he had allowed his temper to get the best of him, causing the beginning of his own degradation. Sephiroth had felt bad for provoking him, even though it was Genesis' own fault for letting his anger get the best of him. He had wanted to help him back then, so the question now facing Genesis was would Sephiroth still be willing to help him end his degradation? Once Genesis had the chance to confirm with Hollander that Sephiroth's Jenova cells would save him from the painfully slow death that was currently eating him alive from the inside out, he could approach Sephiroth for help.

Genesis pushed himself to his feet and considered the Banora White he held in his hand. "My friend, your desire is the bringer of life…the gift of the Goddess. Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface…quietly but surely."


	3. Chapter 3: Sephiroth's New Mission

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sephiroth's New Mission<strong>

Sephiroth entered the meeting room and immediately knew something bad had happened. Heidegger was rubbing his beard, as he did when something troubled him, Palmer was sweating buckets, President Shinra looked infuriated, Reeve looked pensive, Veld and Tseng looked completely stoic, though their eyes showed concern, Scarlet seemed subdued, Hojo looked…well, Hojo _never_ looked content so it was difficult for Sephiroth to ascertain his particular emotions, and Rufus Shinra looked worried, yet slightly guilty. Then he noticed Director Lazard was not there.

"Thank you for coming," President Shinra said once Sephiroth had taken his seat. "As you are all aware, Genesis Rhapsodos is not dead. Yesterday, he successfully released Professor Hollander from the Junon facility."

"I still don't understand how that even happened," Scarlet said. "How was he able to avoid all the security."

"He had help," the president said tightly.

"Are you suggesting that one of us…?" Scarlet asked incredulously.

"I'm not suggesting any of you had anything to do with it," he snapped. "The traitor has been revealed to be Director Lazard."

Sephiroth was shocked. The Director was assisting Genesis? "Sir, are you positive?"

The president looked at Sephiroth and nodded. "We are positive, General. Tell me, had the Director seem…off to you recently?"

"That's very subjective, sir," Sephiroth said dryly. "Many of the behaviors I witness throughout the day seem…off to me. However, I have not witnessed anything out of the ordinary with Director Lazard."

"Who are you putting in charge of SOLDIER?" Palmer asked.

"Heidegger," the president answered.

"What?" Hojo asked, clearly displeased with the choice. "Surely Sephiroth would be the obvious choice."

"We still need the General's experience in the field," Rufus said with a shrug.

"Send Lieutenant Fair after that…abomination Genesis!" Hojo spat angrily. "Sephiroth…"

"Sephiroth is not going after Genesis," Rufus corrected before looking directly at Sephiroth. "We need you to go to a reactor in a remote mountain town, General. During all this…unpleasantness with General Rhapsodos and General Hewley, complaints of troubles around this reactor have been neglected."

"Now you want Sephiroth to be some errand boy?" Hojo scoffed. "What a waste of all my hard work!"

Rufus ignored his ranting and kept his attention on Sephiroth. "There are reports of a large number of monsters spawning around this reactor along with some problems with the reactor itself. We have sent operatives in previously, but they have never returned." He finally turned and looked at Hojo. "Is that not something deserving of the General's attention? If other SOLDIERs are never heard from again, clearly that would indicate it is time for the Great Silver General of ShinRa to step in, would it not?"

Hojo was silent, not one to enjoy being put in his place by the young vice president. Sephiroth enjoyed watching Hojo be treated as though he was nothing but another subordinate. After all, the scientist seemed to regard everyone around him as a potential test subject and not at all as human beings. He carefully schooled his features to keep his expression neutral while he focused on the young blond.

"Obviously any of my SOLDIERs disappearing is a concern for me," Sephiroth answered, pulling Rufus' attention away from Hojo. "Am I to go alone?"

Rufus shook his head. "Heidegger has decided that you should take Lieutenant Fair with you as well as a few infantrymen as well."

Sephiroth inclined his head. "Very well. Where are we to go?"

"The reactor in question is in Nibelheim," Heidegger said.

"Nibelheim?" Hojo asked sharply.

"Is that a problem, Professor?" Sephiroth asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shifted in his seat. "Not at all."

"Then this meeting is adjourned," the president said.

Heidegger approached Sephiroth. "General, I want you to gather the men you will be taking with you. This is to be handled with the utmost of care."

Sephiroth allowed the man to lead him out of the room, yet kept half an eye on Hojo. The professor was speaking with the president and from the animated gestures, he could tell the professor wasn't happy. He just didn't understand the scientist. He was always pontificating about how Sephiroth was ShinRa's greatest accomplishment, yet sending him to some backwater mountain town was enough to have him arguing with the president of ShinRa. What was it about Nibelheim that had Hojo all riled up?

"And to make in-roads with the locals, we've secured a local guide for you and your men, though I'm sure you won't need it," Heidegger said arrogantly.

"General, I hope you won't mind my sending your infantrymen with the latest weapons prototypes," Scarlet said as she elbowed Heidegger slightly so she could move to stand in front of Sephiroth. "I think they may be useful during this trip."

"As long as they are in working order and will not slow the men down, I have no objection to you sending them with the men," Sephiroth said. "But if there is any question as to whether they will fire when needed, at least send back-up weapons."

"Of course, however, I never produce multiples of _any_ weapon if they aren't up to my standard of perfection," Scarlet said with a smile as she gently rested her hand on his arm.

Heidegger rolled his eyes. "Go get your damn weapons ready for travel then, Scarlet. The General and I still have much to discuss."

Scarlet sniffed slightly as she put her nose in the air. "I'm the Director of Weapons Development, not some low-level flunky you can order about, you old fool."

"Harpy," Heidegger muttered as he led Sephiroth in the opposite direction. "Now, where was I?"

"You were telling me you secured a guide for us," Sephiroth said, anxious to escape to his office and get away from the overly-neurotic executives of ShinRa.

"Ah, yes," Heidegger said as he nodded. "She is quite young, but very experienced…though most small town girls are very experienced in _many_ things, or so I have observed."

Sephiroth's lip curled slightly with disgust at the lewd implications of the man beside him. "How young is young?"

"Let see, I've forgotten that," Heidegger said with a frown as he thought for a moment. "Fifteen or sixteen seems to strike a chord."

"You want me to allow a teenaged girl to accompany five men into the mountains?" Sephiroth asked in disbelief. "Alone?"

"What's wrong, General? Afraid you won't be able to control your baser instincts?" Rufus asked. When the two men turned and faced the young vice president, he smirked and flipped his hair out his eyes. "Can it be that our finest killing machine isn't as perfect as Hojo would have us believe."

Sephiroth coolly lifted one silver eyebrow. "Actually, I was concerned for the young woman simply because of ShinRa's archaic belief that women wouldn't make for good SOLDIERs or infantrymen. Both Lieutenant Fair and myself have the discipline and fortitude to not pounce on the first person we see with breasts. The infantrymen, however, are less disciplined as evidenced by the amount of times civilian police have had to return infantrymen to ShinRa after becoming so intoxicated that they forget the meaning of simple words and phrases, like 'no thank you' for instance."

"Now be fair," Heidegger said. "Those men deserve a night out on the town every once and while. You SOLDIERs get women all the time and the infantry deserves no less."

"First of all the rumors of the legions of women that pass through the halls of the SOLDIER living quarters are just that…rumors," Sephiroth said coldly. "And while the infantry may deserve the right to go out and make drunken fools out of themselves, the women they encounter also deserve the right to return to their homes unmolested. If you are concerned for the sexual health of your men, Heidegger, perhaps you should secure them weekend passes to the Honey Bee Inn."

Rufus chuckled slightly. "I'll speak to my father about your suggestion General. Maybe he can negotiate something the next time he's there, visiting his favorite whores."

Sephiroth watched the vice president walk down the hall and shook his head. He took nothing seriously. If he was going to be in charge of ShinRa once the old man was gone, the company wouldn't last very long.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Sephiroth turned and glared down at Heidegger. "Not really."

The other man flushed in irritation. "I was saying the infantrymen will behave themselves so you need not worry about your young guide."

"Oh, I _know_ I won't have to worry about her," Sephiroth said coldly. "If one of them even looks at her in a way that I don't like, I will leave them stranded in the mountains."

"There's no need to be like this, General," Heidegger bristled. "You leave in the morning so find Lieutenant Fair and let me know which infantrymen you select."

"Fine," Sephiroth said before turning on his heel and retreating back to his office. He stopped momentarily in front of his secretary's desk. "Forward all my calls to voicemail and take the rest of the day off. I'll be leaving for Nibelheim in the morning, but I will leave instructions for you on the desk as to what I would like done in my absence."

"Yes sir," she said as he turned and walked into his office.

Once the door was closed, he dropped to the sofa in one corner of the room and lifted his legs so he was lying on his back. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the headache he could feel forming behind his eyes. If it didn't go away, he would be forced to visit Hojo for a remedy and that was not a pleasant thought, especially if he was still in a foul mood as he appeared to be when Sephiroth left the meeting room. When Hojo was made to suffer, _everyone_ was made to suffer. He sighed as he pulled his cell phone out and dialed Zack's number. He kept his eyes closed and lifted the phone to his ear.

"There are new developments," he said as soon as Zack answered. "Headquarters. Now."

He closed the phone and dropped it on the floor. At that moment, he found himself wondering who was smarter: him for staying with a company as corrupt as ShinRa or Genesis and Angeal for getting the hell out of there?

* * *

><p>Zack arrived to find Sephiroth waiting patiently in his office. "So, what's up, Sephiroth?"<p>

"I've just come from a meeting in which President Shinra advised us that Genesis had inside knowledge of passwords and security precautions at the Junon facility where Hollander was being held," Sephiroth said as he leaned against the front of his desk.

Zack's eyes widened slightly. "What? Another traitor? Who was it this time?"

"Director Lazard," Sephiroth answered.

"The SOLDIER Director? Are you serious?" Zack asked in disbelief.

Sephiroth nodded. "He's gone and Genesis had a keycard that Lazard recently requested."

Zack shook his head in disbelief. "So when do we start tracking Lazard?"

"We're not going after Lazard," Sephiroth said.

"Well then what did you call me back to headquarters for?" he asked with a frown.

"Legions of monsters have spawned near a regional mako reactor and all the workers have gone missing," Sephiroth said. "Local SOLDIER operatives in the area have also vanished. The company has decided to dispatch additional operatives to investigate the matter…you and I, that is."

"Roger that," Zack said, bitterness creeping into his voice.

It caught Sephiroth off guard. Nothing ever seemed to phase the puppy before, but now it was becoming obvious more frequently that he found company directions to his distaste. Most likely his optimism was beginning to wane under the realization that the world was not as black and white as Zack originally always viewed it. Still, it was troubling for Sephiroth to see Zack so displeased.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Zack was silent for a moment before sighing. "Well…you know. I thought you had found something out about…that other matter."

"The missing operatives were the ones tracking Lazard," Sephiroth said. "Also, they mentioned seeing a strange pod-like device in the area."

"Is that…Hollander's cloning device?" Zack asked, a flicker of hope forming in his voice.

Sephiroth was pretty sure it was a safe bet, but decided to be cautious with his opinions around the puppy. "Probably the same the device that was stolen from Modeoheim."

"Meaning?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth sighed slightly. "Lazard, Hollander…"

"And Genesis, working together?" Zack interrupted.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "We'll have to go see them."

Zack nodded and grinned slightly. "Right. Let's go."

"Gather our supplies and meet the infantrymen who will be joining us," Sephiroth said as he turned to face Zack. "They should be waiting in the SOLDIER common area. Do whatever you need to do in Midgar now, Zack because I don't know how long we'll be gone. Or if this mission will be extended. Depending on what we find there, we may be sent after Lazard after all."

Zack nodded. "Understood."

"Our orders are to investigate the reactor. They mentioned nothing of…old friends," Sephiroth said as he watched Zack walk away. He closed his eyes and decided he needed to be honest with him. The boy had already experienced too many emotional blows in such a short time and he refused to add to it. "Depending on what happens out there Zack, I…may abandon ShinRa as well."

Zack stared at his friend in disbelief. "What? But Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth smiled slightly. "Don't worry, puppy. Until such time as I make my decision, I'll remain loyal to SOLDIER and you will be the first one to know."

Zack nodded and turned to go, but stopped and faced the general once more. "Sephiroth, what is happening to SOLDIER?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Nothing's happening to SOLDIER, Zack…except eyes are being opened. Since Genesis' defection have you not noticed a shift in ShinRa policies? Before he left, how many emails did you receive falsely stating members of SOLDIER were killed in action?"

"Well, I've received a few notifying us of deaths in combat, but there is no way to tell if they were all false," he said.

"Exactly," Sephiroth said. "We know the ones regarding Genesis and Angeal were false and soon there will be one regarding Lazard, maybe even Hollander. ShinRa is covering up huge problems with reports of deaths instead of admitting high ranking personnel are leaving it's ranks. What if we find something out there that explains Genesis' defection? Would you bring in a man already said to be dead to a company that would happily kill him and torture him…possibly even hand him over to Hojo even if actions can be justified? ShinRa may be the ones we should be fighting…not Genesis."

"But Genesis has killed so many innocent people," Zack said.

"We all have," Sephiroth countered.

Zack frowned. "Yeah, but they were our enemies, Seph. Genesis killed our own people."

"I don't think Wutai feels the same way about that," Sephiroth said. "Our enemies are still people with families. Why did we go to war? Because the president was not getting his way. He was being told no for the first time in a long time."

"Maybe," Zack said contemplatively.

Sephiroth understood the boy's confusion. It was the same type of confusion that he himself had felt a few hours ago. "Don't worry, Zack. I won't abandon you without warning. But if I do choose to leave and you decide to fight me…then we'll have to deal with that when it happens."

Zack nodded. "I understand, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth tilted his head as he watched the younger man walk away. He truly hoped it wouldn't come down to a fight between them, but when the time came that Sephiroth would have to choose between ShinRa and his own freedom…well, ShinRa had better be ready for one hell of a fight.

* * *

><p>Tifa sat on the grass of the lawn behind her house. She could see the mountains and in the distance, she could also make out the top of the mako reactor. Sometimes, she could even here the cries of the monsters that were now overrunning the mountain paths. She was exhausted. Ever since the mayor of Nibelheim had told her that ShinRa had wanted a local guide for the SOLDIERs being dispatched from Midgar to investigate the reactor and the guide that had been selected was her, she had been plagued by the same nightmare every night.<p>

Nibelheim is burning. People of all ages are lying around the town, having been brutally slashed with a sword. Her martial arts master, Zangan, is always tending to a man who has been injured, maybe even dying. Every time she asks who has razed their home and killed the residents of the town, he always says the same thing…Sephiroth is responsible. She always ignores Zangan and chases after him, uncaring of the potential danger she may face on her own in the mountains. She always repeats to herself that nothing is real and that everyone is fine, but it still doesn't prevent her heart from breaking every time she sees her father, dying on the ground just outside the reactor…beside Sephiroth's famous Masamune which glistens with her father's blood.

She always holds him as he dies and she never thinks to run away. Instead, she picks up the sword and goes after him herself. She never finds him anywhere other than the top of a steep set of stairs, standing in front of a closed door. She hastily climbs the stairs and yells hateful words at him about ShinRa and him. She hasn't been able to quite figure it out, but he always manages to relieve her of his Masamune after grabbing her by both of her wrists with just one hand. She feels the sting of his blade rip along her chest before feeling the metal stairs bite into her back as he throws her down the stairs…and then she wakes up. What does it all mean? Why would Sephiroth burn down her home? Why would he even _be_ in Nibelheim? They'll most likely send a few more second class SOLDIERs, but she couldn't imagine their monster problem being something worthy of the Silver General's time.

"Tifa? It's getting late," her father called as he stepped out onto the lawn. He gently lowered himself to the ground beside and looked at her. "The ShinRa party will be here before midday tomorrow and you will need your rest."

"Do you know who they're sending, papa?" she asked.

"If you're wondering if Cloud will be one of the SOLDIERs, I have to say I doubt very much he even made it into SOLDIER," her father said.

"I wasn't thinking about Cloud, papa," Tifa said quietly, not wanting to fight with her father about Cloud yet again. "I was wondering if they were sending General Sephiroth."

He turned and looked down at her. "You had that nightmare again, didn't you?"

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to die."

"Everybody dies sometime, Tifa," he said.

"Not like that," she whispered.

"Look, I seriously doubt ShinRa would send General Sephiroth to Nibelheim to deal with our monsters," he said with a shrug. "And even if he did come here, what could I possibly do to antagonize a man like him?"

"I don't know," Tifa admitted. "It was just all so real, papa."

"Enough of this morbid line of thought," he said with a smile. "It's time for bed, young lady. Do not even give it a second thought. It was only a dream so pay it no mind."

"Yes, papa," Tifa said softly. She turned and looked back at the reactor one last time. She couldn't help but feel as though for some reason it looked more ominous than normal. Somehow she knew it was an omen of things to come.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting In Nibelheim

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Meeting In Nibelheim<strong>

Sephiroth was more than ready to return to his quarters and had just switched off the lights when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and slumped against the wall, before groaning and opening the phone. "Yes Hojo?"

"I know you are leaving early in the morning so I need you to stop by tonight," he said. "And if you refuse, I will come to you. Make your choice."

Sephiroth glared at the phone. He hated being hung up on, especially by Hojo. He snapped the phone shut and walked over to the elevators. Once he was inside the lift, he leaned against the wall and pushed button for the floor where the science division was located. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

_Kill her._

He frowned as he slowly opened his eyes. Had he just heard someone speaking to him? He looked around the elevator and was obviously alone. He shook his head and decided he was hearing things.

_Destroy them all. No one deserves to live._

Sephiroth pulled out his phone and stared at it, thinking he had accidently called someone when sliding his phone back into his pocket. It was in standby and no sound was coming from it. He was certain he had heard something yet he was all alone with no sign of anyone else in the lift. He was relieved when the doors opened and he could escape the enclosed space, hoping the voice would stay in the elevator.

_She will lead you to me and then she must die. They _all_ must die._

For possibly the first time ever, Sephiroth was relieved to be seeing Hojo. His headache was worsening and with the sudden appearance of the voice in his head, he was concerned the stress he had been feeling was finally getting to him.

"I was sure you were going to make me force the issue," Hojo sad as Sephiroth entered the lab.

"As it turns out, I may need your assistance," Sephiroth said as he unfastened his coat and placed it over the back of a chair. He unfastened the straps that crossed his chest so he could remove the SOLDIER harness with ease. Once his torso was naked, he hopped up on one of the examination tables. He was used to Hojo's procedures and his movements became instinctual whenever he entered the lab.

"Oh? How so?" Hojo asked as he looked at the general over the top of his glasses.

"I have been experiencing a more painful than normal headache for at least a full day and just now, I…" Sephiroth stopped, unsure if he should confess hearing voices to the man in front of him.

"You what?" Hojo prompted.

"I thought I heard someone speaking to me," Sephiroth confessed. He lifted one eyebrow when he noticed the professor stiffen slightly.

"Really? Tell me, what did the voice say?" he asked.

"It said that I was to kill someone," Sephiroth said as Hojo took his blood pressure. "It said, 'kill her. Destroy them all. No one deserves to live. She will lead you to me and then she must die. They all must die'."

"Was this voice male or female?" Hojo asked as he noted Sephiroth's blood pressure.

"Female…I think," he answered. "It was like a whisper, so it was hard to say, but I have the feeling it's female."

Hojo nodded. "I think the stress you have been putting on yourself has finally gotten to you, General. I can give you a shot for your headache pain, and once the headache is gone, perhaps this voice will disappear too."

Sephiroth watched Hojo inject the painkiller before raising his eyes to the scientist's gaze. "And you think I should not be concerned about this voice?"

He shrugged. "If it persists, then once you return from Nibelheim, come see me and we will run more tests."

Sephiroth nodded and got down from the table. He slipped on his coat, but decided to just carry the harness. "If you say so, Hojo."

Hojo watched the tall man exit his labs and waited until he was alone before frowning. "So…he's hearing voice. This is most interesting indeed…and troubling as well."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth felt much better the next day, and that was important since he had to spend most of the morning in close quarters with four subordinates who were more like children. Not once had he ever experienced more complaints about trivial matters than he had in the past five hours. <em>How long are we gonna be cooped up in here? When is our next bathroom break? ShinRa rations are hella nasty, why can't we stop for some food? Are we there yet?<em> Sephiroth understood feeling confined, as he felt it too. Bathroom breaks were important to everyone, and yes, ShinRa rations _are_ hella nasty. But 'are we there yet' was the one complaint that pushed him over the edge and made him enforce mandatory 'quiet time' during the remainder of the trip.

The last hour before arriving in Nibelheim had been the most peaceful hour of the entire trip for Sephiroth. It gave him time to think, though his thoughts were still focused on the voice. It hadn't spoken to him again since the painkiller Hojo had given him had kicked in. However, he still felt as though someone was whispering in his ear. It was disconcerting and after seeing how Genesis' degradation was affecting him _physically_, Sephiroth was concerned that possibly a similar problem may be occurring within his mind. After all, they were all enhanced more than regular SOLDIER members. Maybe the same degradation was beginning to affect him. Sephiroth shook his head and forced himself to focus on the task at hand…and that was discovering the cause of the increased monster population in Nibelheim.

"Sorry General," the driver said. "The truck is too big to enter the town, so you and your men will have to walk the rest of the way."

"That's fine," he answered. "The men were complaining about being cooped up back here anyway. Quiet time is over. We have a walk ahead of us so let's move."

He waited until the others had gathered their packs and exited the truck before following them out. Two of the infantrymen had already started up the footpath leading into the town while Zack seemed to be giving the blond infantryman a pep talk.

"Aw, come on, Cloud! She won't care about that!" Zack assured him. "She sounds like a great girl and she'd probably be relieved to know you're alive. Lots of SOLDIERs never made it back from Wutai."

"That's not the point," Cloud said. "I'm a failure, just like everyone always said I would be."

"Is there a problem?" Sephiroth inquired.

Cloud saluted and shook his head. "No sir."

"Cloud, just tell him what's wrong," Zack said as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "He'll probably even go along with your stupid plan."

"What stupid plan?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously.

Cloud remained silent until Zack nudged his arm. "Well, it's like this. Nibelheim is my hometown, sir. I left here with plans to join SOLDIER. I've taken the exams…and keep failing."

"Which is total crap because it's Commander Tawny administering the exams and everyone _knows_ he is such a dick," Zack said quickly.

"Zack," Sephiroth said, his tone warning him to keep his comments to himself. He then turned and looked again at Cloud. "Continue."

"This is my first time back and I'm still a total nothing, sir," Cloud said as he lowered his eyes.

"So what is this stupid plan I supposedly would probably go along with?" Sephiroth asked.

"See, Cloud was hoping to impress this girl," Zack said with a bright smile. "But he's not ready to reveal himself to her 'cause he's still just infantry, so he was hoping we wouldn't refer to him by name and that he could keep his helmet on…and not be expected to speak to anyone."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows and looked again at the blushing cadet. "Zack's right. It _is_ a stupid plan and unless the young lady is stupid too, she will most likely figure it out eventually. However, he's also right about something else."

"I am?" Zack asked with a frown.

Sephiroth's lips drew up into a small smile. "I'll go along with it."

He turned and followed the other two infantrymen as Zack laughed and put a friendly arm around Cloud.

"See? I told you he's not nearly as scary as everyone says," Zack said.

"Is that why didn't want anyone telling me that you think I get too many privileges because I can refuse certain missions?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack's eyes widened as he blushed. "What? Who told you that?"

"I'm your superior, Fair," Sephiroth said as he turned and faced him. "It's my job to know when my men are bad mouthing me."

"Hey! I wasn't bad mouthing you, Seph!" Zack said as he and Cloud rushed to catch up with him. "Seph? Hey Seph, don't be this way!"

* * *

><p>"Miss Lockhart, the ShinRa party is on its way right now," the innkeeper said with a smile as he put the phone down. "The mayor wants you to meet them by the water tower."<p>

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Okay, thanks."

She left the inn and hurried over to the water tower and stood beside it. She shielded her eyes from the sun and kept looking towards the entrance to the town, nervously shifting from one foot to the other as she waited for them. She looked up sharply when she heard male voices coming from the entrance of the town. Her eyes widened and heart raced when she saw the familiar silver hair of Sephiroth. He was facing an infantryman and another SOLDIER. He appeared to laugh at something as he shook his head and continued into the town. The black-haired SOLDIER spotted her and immediately smiled as he approached her.

"Hi," he said.

Tifa put on her best smile and offered him her hand. "Good afternoon and welcome to Nibelheim. My name is Tifa Lockhart and I'll be your guide through the mountains."

"Really? That's great!" Zack said enthusiastically. "My name is Zack Fair, SOLDIER first class. Obviously you must know this is General Sephiroth."

Sephiroth felt the jolt of recognition immediately. She was the girl from his nightmares. He carefully forced his features to remain stoic as to avoid showing any weakness in front of his men and the young lady…though by the look on her face, she didn't seem too happy to see him either. Despite her initial reaction, she smiled and offered him her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, General," she said brightly.

"Likewise, Miss Lockhart," he said before releasing her hand.

"Welcome to Nibelheim," she said. "You have rooms waiting for you at the inn if you would like to head over there and settle in. We can leave for the reactor today, or if you prefer we can wait until morning, just so you can all acclimatize yourselves to the thinner air up here."

"I believe we will settle in first," Sephiroth answered. "However, if you could meet us in one hour, Lieutenant Fair and myself would like to go over our plans for the trek through the mountains."

"Sure thing," Tifa said easily. "I'll see you all in an hour."

"Man, she is _cute_!" Zack said with a smile as he shook his head and watched her walk away.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Cloud asked stiffly.

"Well, yeah, but…wait a minute," he said with a smile, realization dawning in his eyes. "She's the girl, isn't she? She's the one you wanted to impress! Well, I can certainly see why."

"Zack, leave the poor boy alone," Sephiroth admonished. He turned and faced the infantrymen. "I want you all to settle in and then feel free to explore the town, but stay out of the mountains. We still don't know what types of monsters we're dealing with. Cadet Strife, feel free to use this time to visit your family."

"Thank you, General," Cloud said before following the others into the inn.

Sephiroth turned and smiled mockingly at Zack. "You are incurable flirt, Fair. But pouncing on the first girl we see? That is not something I want to see again, or I shall be forced to eat my words when I see Heidegger next time. I assured him that we _both_ had the discipline to not attack the first female we see and you're practically drooling all over yourself. Don't prove me wrong."

Zack laughed and followed Sephiroth into the modest looking inn. "Well, _nobody_ deserves to be proven wrong especially by _Heidegger_! You have my word that I will leave Miss Lockhart alone."

Sephiroth walked up the stairs, slightly ahead of Zack. "That is most appreciated, Zack. I'll be interested to hear exactly what kind of monsters we'll be dealing with. Will they be run of the mill mako monsters, or will they be mutations of Genesis copies, similar to the beasts we fought with Angeal's visage at mako reactor five?"

"Well, I brought pictures so Miss Lockhart can tell us what types have been spotted," Zack said thoughtfully. "Hopefully she can give us a good idea about what we'll be facing." He stopped walking when he realized Sephiroth hadn't said anything. He turned around and saw Sephiroth staring out of a window. "Uh, Seph? You okay?"

Sephiroth blinked as if shaking off some kind of trance. "What? Oh. Yes, I'm fine. It's just…this view seems familiar. That large house over there and the mountains seem…I feel as though I have been here before, yet I know that I have not. Hm. How strange."

"I think you need some rest," Zack said as he shook his head and patted his friend on the back.

Sephiroth shook his head slightly and nodded. "Yes, perhaps that's it."

* * *

><p>The girl in the black suit and long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, pulled out her cell phone. "They just arrived, Director."<p>

"And did they meet Tifa Lockhart?" Veld asked.

"Yes, they met Miss Lockhart and made plans to meet with her in an hour," the Turk answered.

"How does Sephiroth appear to be?" he asked.

"Sephiroth seemed fine, although, there was a…flicker of something when he saw the girl assigned to be their guide. It was almost as though he recognized her from somewhere," she answered.

Veld scanned his notes. "They don't seem to have crossed paths previously. This is the general's first mission to Nibelheim. Keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior from General Sephiroth."

"Yes sir, I will report anything out of the ordinary," the female Turk answered. "Did Professor Hojo indicate any signs I should be watching for?"

Veld smiled to himself. "You know Professor Hojo's motto: if you are not a member of the science division, you have no business asking any questions about his subjects. All he said is we should be looking for any drastic changes in his personality and I assume he means anything that could point to the physical or mental degradation of General Sephiroth."

"Yes sir," she said before snapping her phone closed. What the hell would the beginnings of degradation even look like?

* * *

><p>Tifa followed the mayor back to the inn an hour later, her father beside her. He held her back slightly when the mayor opened the door to the inn.<p>

"I can't go in there with you Tifa," he said. "But just remember. It was only a dream. The general has no reason to hurt you or me and he has no reason to burn down Nibelheim. You will be safe with them and you have nothing to be worried about."

Tifa smiled nervously. "Thanks papa. I'll do my best."

He watched her enter the inn and smiled to himself. He was so proud of her. He knew her nightmares had been plaguing her for weeks, yet she still insisted she lead the expedition as the mayor requested. However, despite the mayor's assurances that Tifa would be more than safe with the men, he still wanted to meet the infantrymen that would be going along with the SOLDIERs and his daughter. He caught sight of the shorter one and began to follow him in an attempt to speak with him, but as he followed the young man, he was surprised to see him heading to the outskirts of town and approaching the Strife house.

"I'll be damned," he whispered as he watched the cadet remove his helmet and reveal Cloud Strife. His mother smiled and hugged him tightly before going back into the house with him. Part of him was still angry about Cloud's failure to protect his daughter during their foolhardy expedition into the mountains when they were young, yet part of him knew that if he was going to be going into the mountains with the ShinRa party, Cloud was the one person he could trust to really take Tifa's safety seriously.

* * *

><p>Cloud set his helmet down on the table in front of the sofa and was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. He smiled and faced the kitchen. "I'll get it mom!" Cloud pulled the door open and his smile faded instantly. "Mr. Lockhart?"<p>

"Hello Cloud," he said. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Cloud nodded nervously as he stepped out on to the porch. "Um, sure. What can I do for you?"

"Are you going to be accompanying Tifa's group through the mountains?" he asked.

"Mr. Lockhart, I know how you feel about me and if I had a choice I wouldn't be here, never mind going into the mountains with Tifa again," Cloud said stiffly. "But I don't have a choice."

"Keep her safe, Cloud," her father said.

Cloud was stunned and confused. "What?"

Mr. Lockhart turned and faced the boy. "Keep my daughter safe this time. I'm sure General Sephiroth would not allow anything to happen to her, but as I'm sure you have witnessed first hand, ShinRa's infantry is not known for their restraint when it comes to young ladies."

Cloud was surprised Tifa's father would even trust him with something like that after all the hatred he had leveled at him when he returned from the mountains with a very injured Tifa in his arms all those years ago. He finally nodded.

"Of course I'll keep her safe, Mr. Lockhart," Cloud said solemnly.

He inclined his head and turned to leave. "Thank you."

"Mr. Lockhart?" Cloud called. He waited until the other man turned and looked at him before stepping closer. "I'll keep Tifa safe, but could you…_not_ tell her I'm back? I don't want her to know."

Tifa's father looked at the uniform he was wearing and nodded. "I won't tell her. She'd be disappointed anyway. She would be expecting a SOLDIER, not a cadet, after all your boasting."

Cloud felt his temper flare. He thought Tifa's father had finally put his ill feelings towards him aside, especially since asking him to watch over Tifa, but he _still _believed he was nothing but a troublemaking loser. "When are you going to get it?"

Her father stopped and again turned to face Cloud. "Excuse me?"

"It wasn't boasting, Mr. Lockhart," Cloud said, anger heating his face. "It's called having dreams…dreams of getting out of this dumpy town and you are fooling yourself if you think Tifa doesn't dream of getting out of here too. I'm going to keep Tifa safe, but it won't be because you want me to. It'll be because I promised to keep her safe before I left."

"You don't have to defend yourself," Cloud's mother said from the porch. "In fact, I don't ever want to hear you justify anything to Mr. Lockhart ever again. I need your help with supper, so you head on in, Cloud."

Cloud looked at his mother and nodded. "Yes, mom."

Once Cloud had closed the door, she turned and glared down at Tifa's father. "You have a lot of nerve asking my son to protect your daughter and then speak to him like that. Cloud can hold his head high even as a ShinRa cadet, because he is just as important as a SOLDIER. He has his place in that army and he should be proud. Is he SOLDIER? No, not _yet_, but maybe one day he will make it to SOLDIER. You can continue to pick on my son and treat him like a criminal, but your own daughter knows he saved her life. She comes and visits me all the time, asking if I have heard from Cloud and enjoying any updates I have from him."

"Your boy is a failure," Mr. Lockhart said tightly.

"And yet you trust your daughter's safety in his hands," she said. "I think it's time you left and I hope you won't darken my doorstep anymore while my son is here." She turned on her heel and walked back into the house. She found Cloud sitting at the table looking depressed with a tear running down his cheek. "Don't listen to him, Cloud. Tifa really won't care if you're not SOLDIER. She just wants to know that you're happy and safe."

"I let everyone down," Cloud said.

His mother dropped to her knees and smiled as she looked up into his bright blue eyes. "That is not true. Tifa has said on more than one occasion that she thinks you're brave for even just leaving and going to Midgar to follow your dreams. She's not like all the others, Cloud. She really is a good person and she cares about you."

"I just can't tell her mom," Cloud insisted. "Not yet."

She nodded. "I understand Cloud. Now, let's forget all this unpleasantness, okay? Tell me everything about everyone. What is General Sephiroth really like? And tell me all about that boy from Gongaga."

Cloud smiled and nodded, happy to be home again.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth watched Tifa carefully as Zack showed her the pictures of various monsters. She seemed comfortable with all them, even despite her initial reaction to seeing him there. He was curious as to why she had seemed so unnerved at his arrival. Yes, it was unusual for a man in his position to tend to something like monster disposal, but it was more than that. She had seemed frightened. He tilted his head and considered her for another moment. She was strong, confident, and considerably more mature that her fifteen years would lead one to assume. She seemed in control of her emotions and was able to focus on the task at head, not allowing herself to be entranced by the fact that she was in the presence of ShinRa's elite SOLDIER General and Lieutenant, first class. The mayor who was at least fifty years her senior was having a problem with that, yet Tifa was not. It was refreshing to see a girl of that age not be a giggling mess nor so tight-lipped that it was impossible to get any information out of her.<p>

"Hey Seph, I think we're just going to be coming across run of the mill mako monsters," Zack said as he looked at the pictures Tifa had selected.

Sephiroth moved closer to the table and sat beside Tifa, looking over the pictures. "Has anyone reported seeing anything that resembled a man in the area, possibly with one black wing on his left shoulder?"

Tifa frowned and thought for a moment. "Actually, the last victim killed in the mountains mentioned something about a dark angel who appeared in a flourish of red leather and cerulean eyes that seemed to burn with mako."

"Genesis," Sephiroth murmured. "Where was this 'angel' seen?"

"Close to the reactor," Tifa said. "It was the first time a victim had gotten close to the reactor and was able to escape, almost making it to the town."

"What do you think?" Zack asked. "Are we heading out there tonight?"

"How much sunlight do we have left?" Sephiroth asked Tifa.

She glanced out of the window and thought for a moment. "Probably about an hour. The monster appearances increase at night."

Sephiroth nodded. "Then we will leave first thing in the morning."

Zack's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID before looking up at Sephiroth. "It's our little buddy, so I'll just be a sec."

Sephiroth watched Zack move out of Tifa's hearing range before speaking with Cloud, he assumed. He turned again and looked at Tifa as she continued to peruse the pictures of the monsters. He couldn't figure out why Cloud seemed so nervous about revealing himself to her. She seemed like a nice girl without a spiteful bone in her body. Why would he think she would be so cruel to him?

"General, if we are attacked by monsters, I just want you to know that I am very capable of contributing to our defense," Tifa said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"My men and I are charged with keeping you safe on this journey," Sephiroth said.

"I know," Tifa said before looking up to meet his gaze. "I just don't want to be treated as some kind of weak child. I can help, I swear."

Sephiroth was amused by the contradiction that was the girl in front of him. She was demanding to be treated as any other adult, yet was doing so in a timid, almost childlike way. She was intriguing to say the least. "I'm sure you will prove most helpful, Miss Lockhart. If you are in no immediate danger, I promise we shall not interfere with your self-defense."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, General."

"Hey, Seph, are we done for the night?" Zack asked anxiously.

"Excuse me for a moment, Miss Lockhart," he said as he got to his feet. Once they were out of hearing range, he looked at Zack. "What is it?"

"Nothing bad, Seph," Zack assured him quietly. "But Cloud's mom invited me over for dinner and she's making a Gongagan style roast. It's been ages since I've had one and I was wondering…"

Sephiroth smiled and nodded. "Go on. Just make sure you and Strife are back here at a decent time."

"Thanks Seph! You're awesome!" Zack said with a bright smile. "See ya tomorrow Tifa!"

"Bye," she said with a smile. She turned and looked at Sephiroth. "I should probably get some rest too. I'll meet you all here at eight tomorrow."

He inclined his head. "Tomorrow at eight, Miss Lockhart."

Sephiroth watched Tifa rise to her feet and walk out of the inn. He hoped to the gods that his dream was just that…a dream and not a prophecy of some kind.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sat straight up in bed and grabbed his chest. It took him a moment to realize where he was. It was that nightmare again. He had killed her…again. He rolled over and looked at the clock, groaning slightly when he saw the red numbers advise him it was four-thirty in the morning. There was no way he was going back to sleep, so he threw his legs over the side of the bed and got to his feet. He went out into the hall and opened the door across from his. The two infantrymen were sleeping soundly, if their snores were any indication. He quietly closed the door and walked across the hall, opening the door that led to the room Cloud and Zack were sharing. Cloud was curled up on his side, soft snores escaping his lips every once and a while, and Zack was on his back lying like a starfish with his legs and arms hanging over the edges of the bed, snores loud enough to wake the dead rumbling from within his chest. Sephiroth smiled and shook his head at the endearing sight and softly closed the door.<p>

He was going to head back to his room, when he noticed the window that had held his attention when they had first arrived. He moved slowly towards it and again stared out at the mansion and mountains in the distant. The moon was full that night and was bright enough to light the paths below him…and clearly illuminate the young lady that walked towards the town center. _What is she doing here? She should be sleeping_, he thought to himself.

He went back to his room and removed his black cotton sleeping pants before pulling on his black leather pants. He made short work of his cumbersome boots and opted to pull on a black cotton shirt instead of his heavy coat and armor. He then quietly made his way down the stairs and out into the town in an effort to find Tifa. At first, he didn't see her…until he looked up. She was perched upon the top of the water tower, staring at the sky. He lifted an eyebrow as he contemplated the best way to approach her without terrifying her. He shrugged to himself and began climbing the ladder that led to the top of the tower as loudly as possible. His strategy worked and by the time his head crested the ridge of the tower, she was waiting expectantly for him.

"General Sephiroth?" she asked quietly. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to ask you the same question," he said he crossed the top of the water tower and sat down beside her.

She looked down at her hands in her lap. He could see them shaking slightly. "I had a nightmare."

He nodded slightly. "Nightmares plague the best of us sometimes."

"It was about you," she blurted out.

He turned swiftly and looked down at her. "Me?"

"I…I shouldn't have said anything," she muttered as she blushed and turned away.

He frowned. He had a feeling he _needed_ to hear about her nightmare. "I had a nightmare tonight too. In fact, I have been having this nightmare for quite some time. My nightmare was about me as well."

"Really?" she asked as she chanced a glance up at him.

He nodded. "In my dreams…I'm not the man I think I am. I am truly a monster with a man's face." He turned and looked down at her. "Would you tell me about your dream?"

"It's always the same," she said quietly. "I wake to find my town in flames. There are bodies everywhere…men, women, and children, slashed to death. I find my martial arts teacher and he always says the same thing. My father has gone after the murderer. I always follow and find my father dying. I hold him in my arms until he's gone and then I go after the man who did that to him. I run into the reactor and attack my father's murder, only to be slashed across the chest and thrown down the stairs."

Sephiroth watches the sadness and anger flicker across her features. "Who killed him?"

Tifa raised her eyes and looked up at him. "You. It's always you who did it all."

Sephiroth turned away. They were sharing the same dream. All hopes of it just being a nightmare that meant nothing went out the window. "I'm sure this will not help anything, but that is very similar to my nightmares."

Tifa frowned slightly. "What? We have the same dream? But that's impossible."

"Unless it's a warning, not a dream," he said thoughtfully. "Maybe we need to know this in order to prevent it from happening."

"But, I never know why you do it," she said softly. "I ask you why you did it and all you do is smile at me and slash me across my chest before throwing me down the stairs."

"In my dreams, I'm talking to 'mother'," Sephiroth said with a frown. "I never knew my mother, so why would I be searching for her and in a reactor, no less?"

Tifa shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think it all means?"

Sephiroth shook his head, his eyes glued to the sky. "I really don't know."

Tifa nodded and was silent for a moment. "Would you really…I mean, you wouldn't do that would you? Kill all those people and burn down my town, I mean."

Sephiroth considered the stars for a moment as he asked himself that same question. "I like to think that even though I am considered to be quite cold and don't surround myself with friends, that I would never view any life as carelessly as I did in my nightmares."

Tifa considered him for a moment before speaking again. "A person really can't blame you for feeling that way, General. You know, all isolated and cut off from others. It's not really a secret that you were friends with the two SOLDIERs who defected so it's only natural to withdraw a bit."

A small smile curled around his lips as he turned and looked at Tifa. "I've always been that way, but yes…they were my friends and I do miss them."

"My dream scares me, General Sephiroth," she said quietly. "Because you're the most powerful man I know of. You really _could_ kill everyone here if you wanted to."

He nodded. "I know." He was silent for a moment and again turned to look at her. "You really should get some sleep, Miss Lockhart."

She nodded and got to her feet. She looked like she wanted to say more, but instead she just smiled and saluted him. "Yes sir!" He watched in amusement as she quickly got to her feet and crossed the water tower to the waiting ladder. She stopped before disappearing over the side. "Thanks for talking to me."

"You're welcome," he said quietly.

Sephiroth turned his head and watched her cross the town square. She turned and looked up, smiling brightly before waving to him and disappearing into the night. He smiled slightly to himself. Despite their shared dream, she still trusted him and that made him feel like he could trust himself as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Revelations<strong>

Tifa hadn't really slept after she returned home. All she could think about was Sephiroth and how vulnerable he had seemed on the water tower. It was disturbing to know that they were having similar nightmares, but seeing the real concern in his strange, cat-like eyes that it could all turn out to be true, almost reassured her that the general would rather die than allow that to happen. If their nightmares became reality, she didn't think she could bear to watch those beautiful eyes glitter with the hatred she always saw in her nightmares. It would break her heart to see a man who was so strong fall prey to the madness that seemed to grip him in her dreams.

"Morning Tifa!" Zack called as the ShinRa party left the inn.

She smiled brightly and waved at the dark haired SOLDIER. "Morning Zack. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log!" he said enthusiastically. "My bed was super comfortable and way nicer than my bed in Midgar."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Tifa said. She turned and looked up at Sephiroth when moved to stand beside Zack, blushing slightly as her eyes met his. "Good morning, General."

"Good morning, Miss Lockhart," he said, a small ghost of a smile hovering around his lips.

"Now, I hate to do this, but the mayor wants us to stop by the ShinRa Mansion for a picture before going up into the mountains," Tifa said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it will only take a few minutes."

She turned and led them to the stairs that would take them first to the mansion and then into the mountains. Sephiroth tilted his head to the side slightly as he observed the young girl in front of them. If he hadn't already been informed of her age, he would have thought her to be at least eighteen. Her form was already well developed and he surmised that the only change her body would see at this point was maybe a few additional inches to her height…maybe an increase in her muscle definition if she continued her martial arts training. She was a stunning young lady indeed and she would become a beautiful woman too, most likely quite the heartbreaker.

"Geez, see something you like?" Zack whispered as he nudged Sephiroth out of his thoughts with an elbow to the side.

"What?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"Man, she is like ten years younger than you!" Zack said mockingly. "Show some restraint!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and looked down at Zack. "I was just thinking."

"I know," Zack said before smiling brightly. "Keep your mind out of the gutter! It's not becoming for a General of ShinRa to have such thoughts about the locals!"

Sephiroth shook his head and watched Zack rush to catch up with Tifa. He said something to her that made her smile and Sephiroth decided he liked the way she smiled. In fact, he decided there was very little to dislike about her, if anything at all. That's why he had to protect her from himself.

"Thank you for coming this morning," the mayor said as he made a beeline for Sephiroth. "This will only take a moment or two."

"All right, let's get one of the General and the mayor," the photographer said.

Tifa shook her head. The mayor was being ridiculous in her opinion. They should be leaving right away, not posing for pictures.

"Is your mayor always this star-struck?" Zack asked as he moved to stand beside her.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Yep." She considered the man beside her and decided to ask him something that had been on her mind. "Are there any other first class SOLDIERs besides you and the general?"

Zack shook his head. "Nope. It's just me and Seph."

"Are there any blond guys in SOLDIER with short spiky hair?" she asked.

"What, you mean that look like a chocobo?" Zack asked with a grin.

"Then you have seen him?" Tifa asked hopefully.

"Who?" Zack asked.

"My friend, Cloud," she answered.

Zack nervously rubbed the back of his head, feeling Cloud's angry glare boring into his back. "I'm not really sure. I don't spend a lot of time at headquarters any more…missions and all that. I think…well, what I mean is…uh…"

"Lieutenant Fair and I have been traveling Gaia recently to not only tie up loose ends in Wutai, but to also stem the steady flow of monsters that seem to be springing up all over the place," Sephiroth said after the picture had been taken, rescuing Zack from blowing Cloud's cover. "There has been a stall in the SOLDIER training program and recruitment process. If you're friend has joined ShinRa within the last year, his ascension through the ranks has probably been stalled. When we return to Midgar, I have every intention of getting SOLIDER back on track."

Tifa smiled and nodded. "That makes sense."

"Excuse me, but can I have Lieutenant Fair and Miss Lockhart, please?" the photographer called.

Cloud slowly approached Sephiroth once Tifa and Zack were with the photographer. "General? Thanks for what you said to Tifa. You didn't have to lie for me."

Sephiroth turned and looked down at him. "It wasn't a lie, Strife. Since the inner turmoil at ShinRa has wrecked havoc within SOLDIER, no one has been promoted to the SOLDIER program for almost six months and Zack was the last SOLDIER to be promoted. When we return to Midgar, I have every intention of reviewing Commander Tawny's failed recruit reports."

"I'm sure he must have known something that made him fail me," Cloud mumbled.

Sephiroth coolly lifted one eyebrow as he looked down at Cloud. "Probably not. Zack was right…he _is_ a dick and everybody _does_ know it."

"General, just one more picture please?" the photographer asked. "One with you, Miss Lockheart, and Lieutenant Fair."

Sephiroth sighed. "Excuse me cadet."

* * *

><p>Genesis narrowed his eyes as he watched the small party's progress through the mountains from afar. Pain ran along his left arm and his head ached unbearably. His degradation was growing worse by the day. Soon he would barely be able to function. This was going to be his last chance to convince Sephiroth to help him and of course Sephiroth would <em>jump<em> at the chance to help him. He was sure of that…mostly. Genesis shook his head and admonished himself for thinking so lowly of his friend. Of course Sephiroth would want to help him. Most people were ignorant of the fact that Sephiroth cherished the friendships he had cultivated with Angeal and Genesis. Most people only saw what ShinRa _wanted _them to see…the cold, calculating, killing machine they used to intimidate their enemies. Only a privileged few knew the real Sephiroth and he was one of those few people. Sephiroth would help him simply because they were friends. Genesis faltered for a moment. They were still friends…weren't they? Surely he would understand _why_ he had left ShinRa as he had and why he was doing the things he did. Sephiroth was extremely intelligent and would be relieved to find out that Genesis had left with good reason. He would want to join him even! There was nothing for Genesis to worry about. Yet, if that were true…why did an overwhelming feeling of foreboding grip his heart?

* * *

><p>"Seph, look at that," Zack said as he pointed to a glowing pool.<p>

"A natural mako spring," Sephiroth said with a frown. "That's highly unusual."

"I came across a couple in Banora," Zack said. "I got a little too close when I was fighting some Genesis clones and it made me really sick. I was still second class so my mako levels weren't as high and the effect of raw mako hit me like a ton of bricks!"

"This could be part of the reason so many of the monsters seem stronger than normal," Sephiroth said. He got to his feet and turned to face Tifa. "Have there been many reports of other mako springs forming in the area?"

Tifa shook her head. "Not that I know of."

"Curious," Sephiroth murmured. "Let's continue moving." He unconsciously maneuvered himself so that he was between Tifa and the free-flowing mako spring to make sure she wasn't in any danger of falling in.

The gesture wasn't missed by Zack, who smiled knowingly as he glanced up at Sephiroth, nor was it missed by Cloud who didn't know what to make of it. He carefully kept his expression neutral, but he wasn't sure he liked the idea of Sephiroth, or any SOLDIER for that matter, taking an interest in Tifa. However, he couldn't step in unless he was ready to reveal himself to Tifa and he still wasn't sure he wanted to.

Tifa led them along the shortcut in an effort to avoid the monsters, as well as get them to the reactor as soon as possible. While Sephiroth appeared to be quite sane and horrified at the idea that he would destroy a town, the reason for his descent into madness was not explained in either of their dreams, so she was anxious for him and his party to leave…despite the fact that she liked him and found his company quite pleasant. _Stop it_, she ordered herself. _He is significantly older than you and you are being highly inappropriate! You are embarrassing yourself by even entertaining the idea that he sees you as more than a guide and a total weirdo for dreaming about him,_ she chastised herself. Still…he seemed pretty protective of her. Maybe he thought there could be some kind of connection between them because of their shared dream? _Or maybe it's because he's worried that a kid like you could get injured and he doesn't want to deal with an angry dad_, her inner grownup suggested cynically. Yep, that was probably it, she thought to herself as she shook her head.

The path opened up in front of them and the reactor loomed over them ominously. Sephiroth passed Zack and Tifa and began to climb the stairs. He stopped about half way up and pointed to the two taller infantrymen.

"You two are in charge of keeping any monsters under control," he said before turning and facing Tifa. "Unfortunately, Miss Lockhart, I cannot allow you into the reactor as you are not an employee of ShinRa."

"But what if something really bad happens out here?" Tifa protested.

Sephiroth turned and pointed at Cloud. "Your sole purpose is to protect Miss Lockhart, do you understand?"

Cloud nodded and saluted, but still stayed silent. When Tifa moved to walk past him, Cloud moved in front of her and smiled playfully as he waved his finger at her. She pursed her lips as she arched one of her eyebrows at him before glancing past him and watching the two SOLDIERs disappear into the reactor.

"Hey cadet," one of the other infantrymen said to Cloud. "We're going to do a perimeter check, okay?"

Cloud nodded and watched the two men head to the rear of the reactor. Tifa began pacing, glancing over at him every once and a while, but never said anything to him. In his head, he rehearsed how he would reveal himself to her. In his heart, he knew Tifa didn't blame him for what happened in the mountains. His mom had told him about the daily visits from Tifa to see if she had heard anything from him or how he was doing. She was his friend, so hiding from her was silly. If she found out he had been in Nibelheim right in front of her and he hadn't said anything, it would hurt unbearably. So it came down to a choice between protecting his pride and protecting the one person in Nibelheim aside from his mother, who really cared about him. In the end, it really wasn't a choice. He had finally decided to say something but she ended up beating him to the punch.

"So do you talk or what?" she asked with teasing smile. "Are you the strong silent type then?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Not really."

Her smile disappeared as he eyebrows drew together slightly. "Cloud?"

He removed his helmet and nodded. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" she asked, a little hurt that he had stayed silent for so long.

He blushed and gestured towards his uniform. "I'm just a grunt, Teef, not a SOLDIER."

"So what?" she asked. "You're making something of yourself. And you got out of here Cloud! Not many people from here do that so the fact that you live in Midgar is like, so awesome! Who cares if SOLDIER is too stupid to take you on? It's their loss! So what's big city life like?"

Cloud smiled, happy to see Tifa hadn't changed since he left. "It's pretty cool. I don't get a lot of down time though. I use all my off time to study and train so I can make it into SOLDIER. The examiner is kinda tough, so not that many people from my class made it to SOLDIER anyway."

"Well, that guy is an idiot," Tifa said with a smile. "You were always really good with a sword."

"Apparently, I'm too short," Cloud said as he shrugged.

"Wouldn't mako treatments add some height and bulk automatically?" Tifa asked. "I'm pretty sure I read that somewhere."

"Yeah, but in addition to being too short, he also told me I was too delicate to handle the mako treatments," Cloud added.

Tifa smiled. "Sounds like he was hitting on you! Seriously, who calls a guy 'delicate' yet allows him to remain in the infantry? If 'delicate' guys can serve in the infantry, then girls should be able to as well."

Cloud laughed and nodded. "Maybe I should take you back to Midgar with me and you can tell that to Commander Tawny."

"I would too," Tifa assured him before sitting on the bottom stair of the reactor. She pulled her knees closer to her chest. "Gods, I wish I really could go back with you."

Cloud sat beside her. "You should come when you're done school. Just pack up and come to Midgar. You could go to school there or even just work a couple of years and go to school after that."

Tifa nodded absently. "I could…papa would have a fit though."

"Maybe not…okay, no, he would _totally _lose it and blame me," Cloud said with a chuckle.

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "Oh well! Some of us are meant to leave home and do something big, Cloud, while some of us are meant to stay home and tell everyone about those few who leave and all their adventures."

"You deserve to be one of those few who people talk about," Cloud said firmly.

Tifa was about to say something when they heard gunfire. They both jumped to their feet, but Cloud was sent backwards to the ground.

"Cloud!" Tifa cried as she hurried over to him and knelt beside him. "Are you okay? Cloud, answer me!"

"That was a very potent sleep spell I just used on him, so he should be out for quite sometime."

Tifa turned as a shadow fell across her and Cloud. She glared up at the man standing over them. "Who are you?"

Genesis smirked slightly as he looked down at her. "Who I am is not important. My business is with Sephiroth and Sephiroth _alone_." He turned and began ascending the stairs leading into the reactor. Tifa jumped to her feet and was about to go after him when he snapped his fingers. He turned and grinned down at her. "I hope you enjoy playing rough."

Several monsters appeared along with humanoid men with helmets and wings. They looked like severely mutated Wutai and ShinRa troops. The two infantrymen who had left to do a perimeter check reappeared and began attacking the monsters surrounding her. She turned and knelt beside Cloud, holding his hand in hers. They were trapped out there and no one could go in and warn Sephiroth of the other man's arrival. She stared up at the reactor and hoped it wasn't this event that led to the madness in Sephiroth they had both seen in their dreams.

* * *

><p>"This place is super creepy," Zack said with a shudder as they entered the reactor. "Why can't they make these places brighter, or something?"<p>

Sephiroth shook his head. "They're not meant to be pleasant, Zack. They're meant to process mako, that's it." He approached a row of pods and began examining them while Zack climbed the stairs to check the top rows of mako pods.

He looked up at the door and frowned slightly when he saw something written above it. "Jenova…hm." He turned away, but stopped when he recalled the short conversation he'd had with Sephiroth before entering Nibelheim.

_"I never knew my mother," Sephiroth said. "My mother's name was Jenova…she died shortly after I was born."_

Zack was pulled from his thoughts by when Sephiroth said, "This is the cause of the malfunction. This section is broken. Zack, go seal the valve. Strange...why did it break?"

Zack sealed the valve and turned to face Sephiroth. He frowned when he saw him staring into one of the many pods that lined the front of the room. He cautiously approached the other man and looked into the viewing window of the pod.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?" Zack asked when the face of a monster became visible.

Sephiroth stepped back and looked at Zack. "Average SOLDIER members such as yourself are all mako-infused humans, which means you are enhanced, but you are still human." He turned and frowned as he stared at the creature, which seemed to be sleeping. "These…things are different. Their mako energy levels appear to be exponentially higher than yours."

Zack's eyes widened slightly. "Are they humans or…monsters?"

Sephiroth turned and walked away, unsure of how much he should reveal to Zack about ShinRa's experiments. True, he didn't know much himself, but it was still more than Zack knew. He sighed and looked over his shoulder and Zack. "Abominations spawned by mako energy…that's what monsters are. Hojo created them"

Zack frowned as he looked at the monster before turning his gaze back to Sephiroth. "You said 'average' SOLDIER member, but what about you?"

Sephiroth stumbled slightly and grabbed his head. He was unable to answer Zack because of an intense pain in his mind…as though something was trying to wrestle control of his thoughts from him. _Kill him! He wants to stop you! He wants to kill me…stop him before it's too late!_ The voice had returned.

"Hey…hey, Sephiroth!" Zack said as he hurried over to his friend. He touched his back, but Sephiroth just pushed him aside. Zack watched helplessly as Sephiroth grasped his head even tighter.

"Could it be…that I…was created the same way?" he asked, not wanting to believe such a horrible thing about himself. However what else could it mean. Then he remembered all those times that Hojo had told him he was important. "Ever since I was a child, I knew I was not like the others. I knew mine was a _special_ existence, but this…this was _not_ what I meant! Am I…a human being?"

"No such luck. You are a _monster_."

Zack turned and was caught in the shoulder by a powerful fire spell, while Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and quickly cast a barrier to deflect the blast that was meant for him. Genesis gracefully landed on the stairs behind Sephiroth. He smirked at his friend's back, knowing his quick reflexes should not surprise him.

"Sephiroth, you were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project," Genesis said.

Zack tried to push himself into a seated position, but groaned at the pain shooting up his arm. "Genesis…so you _are_ alive."

Genesis pulled his gaze from Sephiroth's stoic form and looked down at Zack. "I suppose I am, if you call _this_ living," he said bitterly as he gently touched his face where the degradation was beginning to manifest.

Sephiroth turned his head and narrowed his eyes, disgusted by Genesis' vanity. "Tell me what the Jenova Project is."

Genesis' gaze slid from Zack's fallen form back to Sephiroth. "The Jenova Project was the term used for all experiments relating to the use of Jenova's cells."

Sephiroth frowned in confusion. "My mother's…cells?"

Genesis tilted his head and smiled mockingly. "Poor little Sephiroth. You never knew your mother. You've only been told her name, no?" Genesis sighed and sat on the stairs and chuckled tauntingly. "I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but…"

Zack was beginning to see where all of this was leading them and from the look on Sephiroth's face, he doubted his friend could take any more blows to his already shaky faith in ShinRa. "Genesis, no!"

Genesis rolled his eyes as he glanced at Zack. The gods only knew _what_ Angeal saw in the boy because he sure as hell didn't see it. He ignored him and returned his attention to Sephiroth. "Jenova was excavated from a two thousand year old rock layer. She is a _monster_." Genesis winced slightly as his shoulder began to ache and throb. He didn't have time for this. "Sephiroth…I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade and it won't be long until I am too far gone to come back to regular health." Genesis looked up at Sephiroth again and was annoyed to find a blank look on his friend's face. He wasn't even _looking_ at him. He narrowed his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. "SOLDIER first class, Sephiroth!" He was pleased to see him snap to attention at the use of his formal title. "Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal and monsters like myself. However, Jenova Project S used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster."

It was becoming more and more difficult for Sephiroth to ignore the insistent voice in his head that was demanding Genesis' head on a silver platter. He turned and faced him, his eyes narrowed into a hardened glare. "What exactly do you want from me?"

Genesis smiled humorlessly. "Your traits cannot be copied onto other; your genes can't be diffused, therefore you body cannot degrade. I need you to share your cells with me." He reached into his pocket and removed a Banora White before offering it to Sephiroth. "My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess."

Sephiroth stared at the apple before glancing up at his mother's name imprinted above the sealed door. A flash of…something appeared in his mind's eye before he turned and faced Genesis.

"Whether your words are lies created to deceive me, or the truth that I searched for all my life, it makes no difference," he said as he knocked the fruit from Genesis' hand and glared at him, his eyes so cold they almost glittered in the light. "You will _rot_."

Genesis frowned as he watched Sephiroth walk away. He was confused and hurt by his refusal to help him and he slowly retracted his arm as he turned to watch Sephiroth leave the chamber. "I see," he said quietly. "Perfect monster indeed. When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

Zack watched Genesis begin to follow Sephiroth. "No! Stop!"

Genesis turned and glared at Zack. "I have no time for _puppies_!"

"Listen to me, damn it!" Zack snapped. "I'm not a kid, Genesis! How could you do that to him? You're supposed to be his friend!"

Genesis stopped and turned to face him again. "He apparently has decided that we are _not_ friends. He has refused to help me."

"Would you help him if he had taunted you about your past like you just did?" Zack asked angrily.

Genesis lowered his gaze guiltily. "I am…running out of time. If my degradation isn't stopped soon, there won't be much of me left to save."

Zack shook his head. "I can't believe Angeal would call a man as selfish and spoiled as you a friend!"

Genesis watched Zack pass him and follow Sephiroth. He gently touched the degrading flesh on his neck and sighed. "Me neither, puppy."

* * *

><p>Tifa looked up when Sephiroth pulled the door to the reactor open and walked purposefully down the stairs. She frowned as he seemingly ignored the monsters still attacking the infantrymen. She got to her feet and ran after him.<p>

"Sephiroth! Wait!" she called.

When he turned and looked at her, she froze in her tracks. His face was blank, but his eyes seemed to burn with rage and hatred. He said nothing to her. He turned and continued his way down the path leading back to Nibelheim. She shook slightly. It was almost the same look in his eyes in her dreams…right before he threw her down the stairs.

"Tifa!"

She turned and cried out in relief when she saw Zack running towards her. "Zack!"

"Where's Sephiroth?" he asked as he grabbed her shoulders.

"I think he went back to Nibelheim," she said. "What happened in there?"

"It's a long story," Zack groaned. He turned to look at the two infantrymen as they finally overpowered the remaining monsters. "Guys, this is the plan. You and me are taking point. You can help Tifa get Cloud down the mountain. We'll cover you if any more monsters attack us."

Tifa and one of the infantrymen got Cloud to his feet and began walking down the path into Nibelheim. As they went, Tifa could hear the sounds of Zack and the other infantryman fighting off a monster behind them. She couldn't worry about that now. She had to focus on getting Cloud out of the mountains and somewhere safe so he could rest…then she could go in search of Sephiroth and see if she could undo the damage that had already apparently been done.


	6. Chapter 6: The Nibelheim Incident

Author's Note: It's time for Seph to choose his path: madness or sanity? Exciting! :)

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Nibelheim Incident<strong>

Zack looked up and pushed himself away from the wall when Tifa left the room he shared with Cloud. "Is he okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "He'll be fine. He just needs to rest. That man said it was a powerful sleep spell."

"Only the best for Genesis," Zack said angrily.

"So that was Genesis Rhapsodos, fallen SOLDIER," Tifa mused. She raised her gaze to Zack and touched his arm. "I think he's done something far more terrible than we know."

Zack frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I have a confession to make," Tifa said nervously. "Before you all came here, I was having nightmares. My town was on fire, my father was murdered, and most of the town had been slaughtered before the fire could get to them. In this dream I went after the man who had done it all...and it was Sephiroth."

Zack's eyes widened. "What? But Sephiroth would never do that!"

"There's more," she said quietly. "Last night, I had the nightmare again and I came to the water tower to calm my thoughts. Sephiroth saw me and followed me up to the top of the tower and listened as I told him about my dream. He then told me that he had been having a similar dream as well. It has to mean something. When he came out of that reactor…he looked so _angry_."

"This is not good," Zack agreed gravely. "Sephiroth isn't here. Do you think you could find out where he went?"

Tifa nodded. "I can do that. But you have to promise to look after Cloud."

He smiled warmly and nodded. "I'm glad he decided to tell you who he was. He just didn't want to disappoint you."

"The only way that silly chocobo head could _ever_ disappoint me is if he turned into a jerk or something," Tifa said with a smile. "Give me your cell phone number and I'll text you when I hear something about Sephiroth."

Zack told her his number and waited patiently as she entered it into her phone. "Listen Tifa, Sephiroth heard a lot of awful things about himself today and his past. If you speak to him, don't be surprised if he snaps at you or ignores you all together. He wasn't exactly raised under normal circumstances."

She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sat behind a large desk and opened the first notebook relating to the Jenova project. "Genesis <em>must<em> have been lying," he said to himself. "Professor Gast would have said something."

_They wouldn't tell you anything because they are trying to hurt me! They want to use you to destroy me. Don't let them hurt me, my son! I need you and you need me!_

Sephiroth closed his eyes tightly and willed the voice to be silent. He continued reading; more and more of what Genesis had said seemed to fall into place while being revealed to be true. He had been conceived for the sole purpose of being a living experiment. Lucrecia Crescent had allowed Hojo to inject her and him as a fetus with Jenova cells, a procedure that could have killed them both.

He frowned and scanned the bindings of the books he had gathered and found the one he had been looking for. It was Lucrecia's personal journal Hojo had insisted she kept in order to monitor her mental state while impregnated with Sephiroth and the Jenova cells. He flipped through the writings, yet nothing of importance seemed to be recorded. In fact she was treating her pregnancy as she would any other experiment. He was almost near the end when he stopped flipping the pages. As he scanned the page, he began to feel physically ill.

_I've begun having these strange flashes. They used to only be confined to my dreams. In my dreams, it was all very vague. I didn't really understand everything, but now that these images have begun coming to me while I am fully conscious, I fear that I have made a terrible mistake. I see my son, fully grown. He is so handsome, yet his eyes are so cold. He is standing amongst the flames of a town, surrounded by dead bodies. He doesn't seem to care that he has slaughtered these people and I say that because he just smiles and turns away. The smile is just so…evil! I know where he is going. He is going to find Jenova. I hope it is to destroy her, but I somehow know that isn't his intention._

His biological mother was having the same dream then that he was having now. Why didn't she take him away? Why did she allow Hojo to keep him in the labs and where was she anyway? Scientists at ShinRa were almost more important to the company than SOLDIER. They wouldn't kill her nor would they allow her to leave. Where was she? He continued skimming through her journal as the voice continued whispering hateful things in his mind, pushing him towards the very thing he was trying to avoid. _Kill them! Burn that town and leave no survivors! They did this to me. The girl has led you here once, you can easily return to me. Kill the girl and no one will stand in our way!_

"Shut up!" Sephiroth yelled to the empty room as he grabbed his head. "Leave me alone!"

He waited silently for the voice to become a nonsensical whisper once more before continuing through the journal.

_That bastard took him! Hojo took my son and has revoked my access to the labs where they are keeping him! I just want to see him! I want to make sure that all my nightmares and visions were just all in my head! But no one will help me! They'll all too scared of Hojo and what ShinRa will do to them if I am allowed to see my son. They all know I would steal him and hide him from them all. I failed my son. I allowed Hojo to impregnate me just so he would have a fetus to test his theories on and prove Hollander's method to be inferior. I pray to the gods that we were unsuccessful so that Sephiroth will be given to a family like Angeal and Genesis were. They at least have a chance of experiencing a normal life. If we were successful, then may the Ancients protect this planet and may the gods have mercy on us all because we have quite possibly unleashed the greatest evil this planet has ever seen._

It was the last entry in the journal. Lucrecia had seen the same nightmarish images of Nibelheim burning and the death he created. Maybe it wasn't something he could avoid after all. Maybe it was his destiny to destroy this place.

_You are The Chosen One. You are the one to inherit my mantle and finish my work! Destroy this town and kill them all. Then you can truly make this planet yours!_

The more he read and the more the voice said, the easier it became for Sephiroth to believe it.

* * *

><p>Cloud opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up quickly with a gasp. "Tifa!"<p>

"Hey, don't worry! She's okay," Zack said as he sat up on the other bed. "Genesis ambushed you with a strong sleep spell."

Cloud groaned and flopped back on the bed. "Great. I finally work up the nerve to tell Tifa who I am and then a degrading SOLDIER knocks me back on my butt! If only I was SOLDIER too, I could have stopped him."

Zack's smile faltered slightly. "SOLDIER is like a den of monsters Cloud. Trust me, you don't want to go in."

Cloud frowned slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't even want to know," Zack assured him. He looked down when his phone beeped. He pulled it out and smiled. "Tifa found Sephiroth. He's holed up inside the ShinRa Mansion." His smile again faded. "Shit, she went in there after him! Come on Cloud, we have to get there right away! Seph's not himself and who knows what he'll do if she finds him!"

Both men jumped to their feet and ran into the hall. They ran down the stairs and into the open Nibelheim air. Cloud pulled Zack towards the stairs leading toward Mount Nibel and the ShinRa Mansion."

"Sephiroth wouldn't hurt her, would he?" Cloud asked. "I mean, I know he's dangerous and powerful, but Tifa's just a teenager! He wouldn't see her as a threat, would he?"

"Normally I would say 'hell no, Seph wouldn't hurt her'," Zack said emphatically. "But he's been having strange nightmares apparently in which he burns this town down and kills a bunch of people...including Tifa's dad."

"What? Why did ShinRa send him here?" Cloud asked.

"I don't think he told them about it," Zack said before making a face. "And after everything Genesis told Sephiroth today, I don't think ShinRa would even care! Tifa said she's had similar dreams, Cloud, so we _have_ to make sure she's okay!"

* * *

><p>The Turk pulled out her phone and waited for Veld to pick up. "Sir, I think Sephiroth is in danger of causing major problems here."<p>

"What happened?" Veld asked.

"Genesis appeared and told Sephiroth about Jenova," she answered. "And he is locked away in Professor Hojo's lab beneath the mansion."

Silence permeated the line before Veld answered. "I will alert President ShinRa and Professor Hojo."

"What shall I do in the meantime, sir?" she asked.

"Maybe you should stop spying, you naughty little Turk!"

She gasped and turned around to find Genesis standing behind her, smirking as he tilted his head to the side. She instinctively pulled out her gun, but Genesis sliced the end of it off with his Rapier. With a flick of his wrist he knocked the remains of the gun out of her hand. She snarled and lunged towards him, trying to disarm him. Genesis swung his sword in a high arc and slashed the Turk across her chest, sending her to the ground. He stood above her and smiled maliciously.

"The only good Turk is a _dead_ Turk," he said before plunging the sword into her chest. He leaned over and picked up her fallen phone.

"What's happening? Who is there with you? Hello? Answer me!" Veld said into the phone.

"I'm sorry," Genesis said mockingly. "Your little Turklette is dead. I can't give her your message, but perhaps you can deliver one from me to that fat old man who signs your paychecks. Stay out of Nibelheim and stay away from Sephiroth!"

Veld stared at the phone after he heard the decisive click of being disconnected. He calmly dialed the president's number. "President ShinRa. Sephiroth is most likely lost to us and Genesis has just killed one of my Turks. Sephiroth has discovered the truth about Jenova and Genesis has advised us to stay out of Nibelheim." He nodded and listened as the president gave him his orders. "Very well sir." He hung up and dialed Tseng's number. "Tseng, Nibelheim is to be considered a failed mission and the president has ordered the town razed and its resident's killed to prevent the knowledge of Sephiroth's mental demise from spreading. I want you to take Reno and Rude with you and go to Nibelheim. The infantry and SOLDIER already have their teams in the vicinity so you will meet with them at the rendezvous point. Once you have coordinated everything with them, find Sephiroth. Hojo will want him brought back alive to repair the damage done to his mind. Everyone else is expendable…including Lieutenant Fair and the infantrymen who were sent with them."

* * *

><p>Tifa had heard rumors of the horrors held in the ShinRa Mansion basement, but what she was seeing was worse than anything she could imagine. Several rooms held multiple coffins and if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she heard <em>snoring<em> coming from one of them. She shuddered at the thought of ShinRa creating vampires, but given the monsters she had already seen, it wouldn't really surprise her to find out they had created a vampire. She wandered around the basement until she came to a large set of wooden doors at the opposite end of the basement. She gently pushed one of the doors and found it yielded under the slightest of pressure. She slowly poked her head around the door and saw Sephiroth in a room that appeared to be some kind of library, his head lowered as he stared at nothing.

It was disconcerting to see him so motionless, yet completely awake. She swallowed her nerves and slowly entered the room, making enough noise for him to be aware of her presence, yet he did not even acknowledge her.

"General Sephiroth?" she asked timidly.

_Kill her! She is here to destroy you!_

Sephiroth looked up and stared at Tifa. _No_, he told the voice. _She doesn't want to hurt me. She is kind and only wants my help to make her town safe again._

_No! She wants you dead! She thinks you are a monster…just like the creatures in the mountains!_

"Sephiroth?" Tifa said again as she slowly approached him. She raised her hand to his arm and smiled nervously as she gave it a light squeeze. "Hey, are you okay? I was worried about you when you left the reactor today. Did something happen?"

"The truth I have sought all my life was finally revealed," he said distantly. "I am a monster."

Tifa shook her head. "No, I don't believe it. A monster wouldn't have been concerned about a silly girl wandering around a deserted town in the middle of the night."

"He would if he was looking for easy prey," he countered coldly.

Tifa ignored the chill in his voice and smiled. "True, but a monster wouldn't wait for the girl. That would be leaving too much to chance. He would follow the girl home and just steal her from her bed. You didn't pounce on me last night when we were alone and you didn't come steal me from my bed, so you can't be a true monster."

"Your logic is flawed," he said flatly. "Not all monsters want to ravish young girls. Some just want to slice them and destroy all that they love."

"And some monsters allow their monster brethren to have the young girls they don't have the stomach to dispose of."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and glared at Genesis as he entered the room. He growled low in his throat as Genesis eyed Tifa lasciviously. He quickly moved between them. "I will not help you," he said angrily.

"But I can help you," Genesis countered.

_No, do not listen to him! He seeks to destroy me!_

Sephiroth faltered slightly. "What do you mean?"

"ShinRa is on its way," Genesis said. "They are coming for Jenova and they are coming for _you_. They will destroy this town like they destroyed Banora. They will take you back to Midgar. They will experiment on you and erase your memory while using Jenova and what's left of her to create more monsters like us. We have to stop them. She is calling to you right now, isn't she? I have heard her voice become stronger in my own head…another side effect of degradation. We must destroy her! We must destroy her before she takes over us completely!"

"She said that's what you wanted to do to her and to me!" Sephiroth snarled.

Genesis could see now the true damage he had caused by telling Sephiroth the truth. He looked at him hopelessly, unsure of how to reach him. Surprisingly, Tifa gently touched the general's arm again.

"Sephiroth, you're about to break and we _both_ know what will happen if you do," she said softly. "You will kill my father and you may even kill me. You said you don't want our nightmares to come true…was that just a lie? Do you really want me dead?"

_She must die! They all must die!_

"No," Sephiroth said. He turned and looked at Genesis. "What must we do?"

"We have to go cut off her head," Genesis answered.

* * *

><p>"Tifa? Where are you?" Cloud called as he entered the mansion.<p>

"Cloud?"

He looked up the stairs and smiled when he saw Tifa hurrying down the stairs. "Tifa! You're safe! Where is Sephiroth?"

"He's gone," she said as she hugged him tightly. "Genesis appeared and…"

"Genesis was here?" Zack asked. "Man, we just can't catch a break."

"No, it's alright!" Tifa said. "He and Sephiroth are going back to the reactor to destroy Jenova, whatever that is. They just left."

"We have to go after them," Zack said as he turned to go.

Tifa grabbed his arm. "Wait! Genesis said ShinRa had ordered this town destroyed and everyone killed! We have to get as many people out of here as we can!"

Zack's eyes widened as he remembered the razing of Banora and how quickly it had been done. "Oh gods! We have to hurry. Come on!"

They all hurried out the front door, but stopped as soon as they were out in the open. Tifa's eyes widened as she gripped Cloud's hand. The town was already burning and the screams of its residents could be heard on the wind. It was her nightmare all over again. Gunshots pierced the air and Cloud turned to Zack.

"I have to find my mom!" he said urgently.

Zack nodded. "Go on then, but be careful. If you see any Turks or infantrymen…they're not our friends anymore." Cloud nodded and ran in the direction his home. Zack turned and looked down at Tifa. "You should run."

She shook her head. "I promised Sephiroth that he could count on me. I can't let him down."

Zack nodded and took her hand. "Come on. Let's see if we can get some people out of here."

Tifa nodded and ran beside him back into the town. The first thing Zack laid eyes on was the two infantrymen who had been sent along on the mission with them. Both of them were beside their helmets and once Zack knelt down and looked at their faces, he knew they were dead. ShinRa was killing its own people too. This was not a good sign.

He turned and looked at Tifa. "Listen to me. If you see any ShinRa people, including Turks, infantrymen, and other SOLDIERs, you run like hell, okay?"

Tifa nodded anxiously. "I will."

"I'm going to help Cloud," Zack said as he got to his feet and ran towards the part of town where Cloud's mother lived.

"Tifa!"

She turned at the sound of her name and ran over to the man who called her name. "Master Zangan! You have to get out of here!"

"Why are they doing this?" he asked. "We have always been loyal to ShinRa and maintained that godforsaken reactor to keep it in good order! Why is this happening?"

"Where's my father?" Tifa asked.

"He went to the reactor," he answered. "Some SOLDIERs said they had to protect it or something. He thought you were still up there."

"What?" Tifa exclaimed. "I have to stop him!"

"Tifa!" Zangan cried out as he watched her run up the stairs leading to the mountain. "Don't go up there! They'll kill you!"

Tifa refused to listen. Her dreams were partially coming true and she had to stop her father's death if she could. She ran along the path past the pools of mako, her mind racing as she came to a dead stop at the point where the path opened up to reveal the mako reactor…and just as it had been in her dreams, her father was lying on his side.

"No! Papa!" Tifa cried as she ran over to the fallen man and rolled him onto his back. He had been shot multiple times in the chest and once in the middle of his forehead…apparently for good measure. She pulled him close to her chest and cried as she cradled him in her arms, rocking back and forth. She gently laid him back upon the ground once more before glaring up at the reactor. "ShinRa…mako energy…reactors…SOLDIER. I hate you _all_!"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth gently touched the door in front of him. Jenova's calls were stronger there. Genesis stepped up beside him.<p>

"We have to do this Sephiroth, or others will be subjected to the same affliction we are suffering," he said.

"How do I know you aren't manipulating me into doing something that benefits only you?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the door.

"I deserve your doubt, Sephiroth," Genesis admitted. "And Jenova's cells could heal me, but if we are both degrading in some way, I doubt the cells would help us now anyway. I hate ShinRa for what they have done to us, so destroying their pet would be most satisfying."

Sephiroth turned and looked at Genesis. "My head aches so badly from her constant whispering."

Genesis nodded. "I can take care of this door." He raised his hand and blasted the door open. When the smoke cleared, both men stared into the darkened chamber. Genesis frowned as he stared up at a metallic body. "Is that Jenova?"

Sephiroth slowly approached the metallic body and shook his head. "Mother, I'm here. Finally, we can be together once more. I won't let them stop me."

Genesis frowned. "Sephiroth? You have to stop this! You can't let her take you!"

Sephiroth frowned and shook his head. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You were just speaking to 'mother'," Genesis advised him.

Sephiroth couldn't remember saying anything. He glared at the metal visage of Jenova and pulled it aside, revealing Jenova's true form. They both stared at the creature which appeared to be female as it floated in a tube filled with mako, multiple wires and tubes connected to its body.

"Mother," Sephiroth whispered as he stared up at the lifeless form. "Look what they've done to you."

"Sephiroth, you have to focus!" Genesis said as he slapped his friend across the face. He couldn't lie, when Sephiroth glared at him, he thought he had gone too far, but he could see Sephiroth's eyes flash back to reality.

"I think I needed that," Sephiroth said tightly as he glanced at the alien in front of them. "Her calls are painfully loud."

Genesis pulled out his Rapier and slammed it into the glass tube, causing the liquid to drain quickly as the glass broke under the pressure of the mako mixture rushing out. He was about to bring the blade across her neck, but Sephiroth grabbed his wrist.

"Seph…"

"Let me do it," he said, his voice low and menacing. Sephiroth held up his Masamune and stared into the one glowing eye of Jenova.

_No! Don't do this! Without me you will be nothing! You need me! It's not too late…kill them. Keep the girl if you must, but kill the others!_

Genesis watched Sephiroth nervously. His friend seemed to be losing his resolve the longer he stared at the abomination.

"Sephiroth! Get out here!"

Genesis turned and glared at the door. "ShinRa has sent SOLDIERs after us." He turned and gently touched Sephiroth on the arm. "Sephiroth we don't have much time."

"I'm trying…but her hold on me is difficult to break," Sephiroth said as sweat began forming on his brow from the effort of fighting to maintain control. His eyes were having trouble focusing and his hands shook. "She's…winning, Genesis."

"Sephiroth! Help me!"

Sephiroth suddenly focused at the sound of Tifa's cry…and he felt anger well up inside him when he heard the laughs of the SOLDIERs that must have had her with them.

"Listen to her call for help from _Sephiroth_! The Demon of Wutai cares not for humans!" one SOLDIER taunted.

"The Demon devours young girls like you for breakfast!" another said.

"I'm sure _we_ can find better uses for a young thing like you," a third SOLDIER said with a sneer as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled Tifa's head to the side exposing her neck. He gently traced the creamy column of her neck. "You had a real beauty here, General. Too bad you didn't take advantage of the opportunity!"

Tifa whimpered slightly as she tried to fight them off, but despite her high level of skill, the SOLDIERs were stronger than her.

"Aw, isn't that _cute_? She's trying to fight back!" the first SOLDIER said with a grin. "She's a real wildcat, General!"

The man in front of her was laughing…and then suddenly stopped, a trickle of blood escaped from between his lips. When Tifa looked down, she could see the tip of Sephiroth's sword piercing the man's chest before being pulled back out again, causing the man to collapse.

One of the SOLDIERs pulled her away, keeping her restrained as the other four SOLDIERs fought off Sephiroth. Tifa watched in amazement as Sephiroth dispatched each man quickly and brutally. When his eyes landed on her, Tifa was relieved to see the beginnings of his madness had already faded from his cyan eyes. The SOLDIER behind her quickly threw her to the ground and attacked Sephiroth. Tifa pushed herself back to her feet, but more SOLDIERs entered the room. Genesis appeared at the top of the stairs and smirked at the second and third class SOLDIERs that had arrived.

"Thank the Goddess! I thought I was going to miss _all_ the fun!" he said as he pulled out his Rapier and unfurled his black wing before jumping into the fray.

Tifa was holding her own against a third class SOLDIER, but after landing a particularly brutal blow to the man's gut, he drew his sword and swung it in a brutal arch that sliced her chest. _It hurts less than it did in my dreams_, she thought to herself as she fell to the ground.

"Tifa!" Cloud called as he watched her fall.

Zack ran in behind him and looked at the scene in front of him. The two first class generals were wiping the floor with the six SOLDIERs that had arrived just before he and Cloud had. The first six SOLDIERs who had caught Tifa were already dead and it was only a matter of time before the rest of them were dead too. However, time was a luxury they just didn't have. Zack pulled out the Buster Sword and began fighting men who he had come to see as family…until that night.

Sephiroth plunged his sword into the last SOLDIER standing and watched the man fall to the side. It was then that he saw Tifa grasping her chest as Cloud held her. He moved to go closer, but Zack grabbed his arm.

"Seph, Cloud's got her," he said quietly. "Did you take care of Jenova?"

Sephiroth wanted to argue with Zack, but as his adrenaline faded, the calls of Jenova became stronger again. "Not yet."

"Come on then," Zack said. "We don't have a lot of time. The Turks are coming and they're bringing the infantry and more SOLDIERs."

Sephiroth nodded and reluctantly followed Zack and Genesis back up the stairs and into the Jenova chamber. He stared at the alien form for only a few seconds before quickly beheading the alien. He sighed in relief as the voice faded into nothingness.

"Like ripping off a band-aid, huh?" Zack said with a small smile.

"We have to destroy her body," Sephiroth said dully. "If we leave it, Hojo will be able to continue his experiments."

"I got this one," Genesis said as he lifted his hand. It glowed with white-hot heat before he unleashed a powerful fire spell that engulfed the body.

With a shared morbid desire to her fully destroyed, the three first class SOLDIERs watched her burn long enough to know Hojo had no chance of harvesting fresh cells from her. Sephiroth turned and looked at Zack.

"You said we don't have a lot of time," Sephiroth said.

Zack nodded. "Yeah. Cloud and I barricaded the front door as best we could, but it won't hold them forever." He looked at the two generals and shrugged. "So you guys better get out of here! The faster you leave, the faster Cloud and I can get out of here too."

"We're not leaving you behind," Sephiroth said with a frown. "You could be killed…both of you."

"Maybe, but only you and Genesis can force Hojo and Hollander to do what you need to save you both from degradation," Zack said.

"But you two are just boys," Genesis said. "You've hardly lived!"

"Yeah, because you two are old men!" Zack countered as he rolled his eyes. "Cloud agrees. You two need to get out of here and take Tifa with you. Hide somewhere and Cloud and I will follow! I promise."

Sephiroth doubted Zack could keep such a promise, but they could already hear the door into the reactor being cut through from outside. He finally relented and nodded before picking up Jenova's head, following Zack out of the chamber and down the stairs.

Cloud looked up and sighed in relief when they all appeared. "I managed to stop the bleeding, but this cut needs stitches. Did you tell them our plan?"

"Oh yes, the puppy told us how you intend to allow yourselves to be slaughtered," Genesis said with a smirk. "You'll be heroes for sure…but you'll also be dead. We can all make it if we leave now."

"Tifa needs medical attention," Cloud said as he shook his head. "She is dead weight, so you'll need the extra time we can give you."

Genesis looked at Sephiroth and when the silver-haired man nodded, he sighed and knelt beside Tifa, scooping her up in his arms. "I hope you two know what you're doing."

Sephiroth put his hand on Zack's shoulder and waited until he had his full attention. "You had _better_ keep your promise, Zack, or I will hunt you down just so I can kill you."

Zack smiled. "I'm counting on it, Seph!"

Sephiroth nodded. "Be careful…and good luck."

"Thanks," Zack said quietly. "Just in case, thanks for _everything_."

"You can thank me when we meet again," Sephiroth said firmly before turning and following Genesis.

Once they were alone, Cloud turned and looked up at Zack. "We're _totally_ dead, aren't we?"

"Probably!" Zack said brightly. He pulled out his sword when the door in front of them began to shake with the efforts from the other side to force it open. "Just remember what Peter Pan said: to die would be an awfully big adventure!"

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Thanks Zack."

Zack ruffled Cloud's hair and returned his gaze to the door. "Just do your best and we'll be fine."

The door flew inwards and all hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

Author's Note: Chesy asked in a review if Peter Pan really said "To die would be an awfully big adventure". I've not actually read the book, but Peter Pan said it in the 2003 live action movie and it was said by Peter Pan in the movie Finding Neverland. :)

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Aftermath<strong>

Genesis gently set Tifa down on a flat rock in the cave he and Sephiroth had taken shelter in deeper in Mount Nibel and far from the reactor. He turned and looked at Sephiroth.

"I'm going to need a few things so we can tend to that wound," Genesis said quietly. "Will you be okay here alone?"

Sephiroth nodded. "We'll be fine. Don't get caught."

Genesis grinned. "I haven't been caught yet. Just keep the pressure on her wound."

Sephiroth nodded absently as he put Jenova's head on the ground before kneeling beside Tifa's unconscious form. He held his hands over the gapping wound and turned to look over his shoulder at Genesis.

"See if you can see Zack or Cloud," he said.

"I will," Genesis said before disappearing from the cave.

Sephiroth sighed and looked at Tifa. He had been contemplating leaving ShinRa before he had left Midgar. Now the choice was no longer his. He couldn't return to the company…not after what had happened. He had wanted to prevent the burning of the town, but it still ended up burning…not by his _own_ hand, but it still burned nonetheless. The young girl before him was now homeless and it was his fault.

"I shouldn't have come," he said as he closed his eyes.

"If you hadn't, I would be dead," Tifa said, her voice slightly raspy.

His eyes flew open and he glanced down at her. "Tifa?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yep. You're still not rid of me."

Sephiroth watched her glance down at his hands as they rested closely to the bottom curve of her left breast and along the length of the cut. He hesitantly met her gaze. "I'm sorry. I have to keep pressure on this cut. If you would prefer, you can cover the cut with your hands and I…"

"It's okay," she whispered as she again closed her eyes. "I trust you."

"Are you in much pain?" he asked quietly.

"I can handle it," she said quietly. "Thank you from saving me from those men."

"I'd like to think the training they went through under myself, Genesis, and Angeal would have prevented them from doing what they seemed to be promising to do, however I'm afraid that the power ShinRa granted all of us has gone to their head," Sephiroth said flatly. "I…shouldn't have come here."

Tifa gently rested her hand on one of his. "Don't say that."

They sat in a strangely comfortable silence. Even after seeing Sephiroth wrestle with the madness that had threatened to overtake him, Tifa still saw him as she did before the destruction of her town and even before the nightmares. She still saw him as the World's Hero...even he doubted himself. A noise at the mouth of the cave pulled her from her thoughts and caused Sephiroth to turned his head. Both breathed a sigh of relief when Genesis entered, slightly out of breath.

"This mountain is crawling with ShinRa personnel!" he said as he knelt beside Sephiroth and Tifa. "As soon as I'm done and she has rested a bit, we should leave."

"I will stand guard as you work," Sephiroth said as he got to his feet.

Genesis nodded and turned his eyes to Tifa, his lips curving up in a charming smile. "I must say we got off on _quite_ the wrong foot, Miss Lockhart. We must remedy that if I am to close this wound for you. My name is General Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER first class."

"My name is Tifa Lockhart," she said, playing along with the introductions.

Genesis smiled slightly as he administered a light sleep spell on the area surrounding her wound. It was a trick he learned from his materia instructor to give SOLDIERs relief from pain if amputation or other serious medical attention was needed in the field. "Lockhart? From the Nibelheim Lockhart's? That is quite a proud family, though not as proud, and read that as _stubborn_, as the Banora Rhapsodos'. Now _that_ is a twisted family tree, my dear."

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder, the corners of his lips drawing up in a small smile as he listened to Genesis do the one thing Sephiroth had always envied him for excelling at…flirting in a way that may a girl feel comfortable. SOLDIER was known for being an elite group of men who were able to kill a man in under five seconds when necessary and while civilians wanted them around to defend them, the rumors of mako making them violently unpredictable with hot tempers that were easily aroused made a lot of people uneasy…especially women. Genesis had the unique ability to put them at ease with his non-threatening flirtatious nature. Tifa smiled tiredly as she watched his nimble fingers thread the curved needle he was about to use to close her wound.

"You're fifteen, right?" he asked as he began to sew her wound.

She nodded slightly. "Yeah in a few months I'll be sixteen."

"How glorious!" Genesis said enthusiastically. "So you must have countless suitors. Or are you already betrothed?"

"No suitors and no betrothals," Tifa said as she shook her head.

"Well that is a crime," Genesis said. "My mother was always trying to wed me to some wealthy Banora girl or another. What a waste of time! Wealthy Banora girls are too vapid…even for a vain soul such as myself. That's why I ran away and joined SOLDIER, or as I used to call it, the circus."

"The circus?" Tifa asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes," Genesis said with a smile as he continued to work. "We had puppies, that would be Zack, of course. The dangerous untamed jungle cat, that being Sephiroth due to his unique eyes. Angeal was the strong man. You know, the guy who wears a leopard print loincloth and carries around a barbell with a ridiculous amount of weight attached?"

"I don't think Angeal would enjoy the thought of him wearing a loincloth being introduced to anyone's mind," Sephiroth said dryly from his position at the front of the cave.

"He would totally agree though," Genesis insisted.

"And what were you in this circus of yours?" Tifa asked.

Genesis' smile faded and he shrugged. "I would be the freak show." He finished his work and tied off the stitches. "All finished. You were my best patient, Miss Lockhart. Now, you have had a very exhausting day and it is time for you to sleep."

Sephiroth watched Tifa's eyes flutter shut as Genesis' full power sleep spell washed over her. He turned his gaze back to the reactor in the distance. "They're not coming."

Genesis moved over to stand beside him. "If they don't make it out of there, we'll have to go in after them."

"When did you become a team player again, Genesis?" Sephiroth asked.

"When I watched the man you truly are become the monster I accused you of being," Genesis said softly. "Our guest will be sleeping for quite some time. I think it's time for me to tell you just what I've been up to and why I abandoned ShinRa."

* * *

><p>Hojo smiled and made some notes as he examined the wounds Cloud and Zack had suffered. Both had taken many hits and Zack's resilience was not a surprise, however Cloud's resistance to multiple wounds, some of which could have been fatal, was a surprise. His file indicated that had taken the SOLDIER exams twice and had been passed over, not for lack of knowledge, but concerns regarding his strength…concerns that had been effectively proven unwarranted before he finally succumbed to his injuries. The excitement of having new specimens almost made up for the fact that he had lost Jenova…almost being the operative word. Sephiroth had cut off her head and taken it with him while Genesis had incinerated her body, leaving him no way of harvesting fresh cells. He had plenty of stores holding her cells, but now they had to be used sparingly…until Sephiroth was caught. It was a shame that he would have to use him as just a tool to harvest cells, but no matter. The experiments he would conduct on Zack and Cloud would allow him to create <em>multiple<em> SOLDIERs as good as, if not better than, Sephiroth himself! It was all very exciting to him.

"Professor, there are no signs of Sephiroth, Genesis, or Tifa Lockhart," Tseng said as he appeared with Reno and Rude.

"Very well," Hojo said dismissively. "It was to be expected. I will leave his recapture to your boss and Heidegger."

Tseng's eyes narrowed as he watched the scientists take Cloud and Zack out of the room on stretchers. "They are to become experiments?"

"Are you trying to become part of the science division, Tseng?" Hojo asked as he looked at the Turk over the top of his glasses. "That is the only logical explanation I can think of for you to be questioning me."

"I ask only because Lieutenant Fair is a SOLDIER," Tseng said coolly. "I would have thought Heidegger would want him for questioning and the Turks would be the ones in charge of bringing him back to Midgar."

"He is a traitor like Genesis and Sephiroth," Hojo said dismissively. "Whether I use him as a test subject or he returns to Midgar, it makes no difference. As soon as he raised his sword to another SOLDIER or other ShinRa operative, he was a traitor and a dead man. Now, if you will excuse me, I have tests to run and I believe you have a town to rebuild and repopulate."

Reno watched him go before shuddering. "Man, that guy is seriously fuckin' creepy, yo!"

"What are your orders?" Rude asked.

"Start organizing the rebuilding of Nibelheim," Tseng said emotionlessly.

* * *

><p>Genesis sighed slightly. "I was an experiment right from the start. I never found out who my biological parents were, but I did discover that the parents I had known all my life didn't even want me. It was just another job they had to do for ShinRa. I think that was the part that hurt the most because it meant that every time I had a fight with my father that ended with him telling me he hated me and hadn't even wanted me in the first place, he was probably just being honest." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "ShinRa always knew what I was. That's why I was allowed into SOLDIER and that's why I excelled. It was just another experiment to see if they could use Hollander's 'failed' experiments after all. But when you and I fought that day in the simulator and the mako infected my wound, Hollander's failure was complete. The mako began attacking my Jenova cells, condemning me to a slow and painful death. I needed Jenova's cells. Hollander thought Angeal would have to be the donor as we were created under similar circumstances. But it didn't work. Hollander asked Hojo to procure a small sample of pure Jenova cells for him in order to see if he could somehow undo what was happening to me. That bastard refused and said if Hollander were any kind of <em>real<em> scientist he would have destroyed me as an infant since I was just a failed experiment. Can you believe a man could be so cold?"

"After you told me I was an experiment, I went to the ShinRa Mansion to confirm it," Sephiroth said dully. "I found my biological mother's pregnancy journal and when I was born, Hojo took me from her and began his tests and experiments. She never got to hold me or touch me or even just _look_ at me. And she was his _wife_. He's my…_father_, so it's not that hard to believe that he could be so cold."

Genesis winced slightly at that revelation. "Now I really wish I hadn't told you about all of this." Genesis turned his head and looked out at the darkening sky as the stars began to appear. "I've really fucked everything up, Seph. I drove Angeal to kill himself by provoking the puppy into doing his dirty work for him, Lazard is now a fugitive, you almost went insane, this poor girl's father is dead and she has a very serious injury, and Hollander has lost his livelihood."

"You can feel as much guilt as you want to about everything, except for Hollander's pain," Sephiroth said bitingly. "As far as I am concerned, Hollander and Hojo should be killed to prevent them doing this to anyone else."

"But Hollander will help us," Genesis said.

Sephiroth turned and looked at him disbelievingly. "You can't still believe in him, Gen. Tell me, who would you complain about me to when I received the glory and you didn't?"

Genesis thought for a moment. "Well, Angeal mostly, but sometimes Hollander when I was in for routine testing and enhancements."

"And what would Angeal say to you when you complained?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well, he would just tell me that you didn't want the attention and that you felt like we all deserved the credit," Genesis said with a shrug. "Sometimes he would tell me that I had things that you didn't and that I should be grateful for what I do have, like a home I could go to where my mom would make me all my favorite things to eat when I was sick and the memories of a real childhood where I got to play and grow up and go to school. You know, stuff like that."

Sephiroth felt the sting of jealousy as he listened to his friend name off everything he had that he would never have or even understand. He turned and looked at Genesis. "And then what would Hollander tell you?"

"Well, he would tell me you were no better than me, and that I deserved more attention than I got, but it was all because Hojo wanted you to have all the glory," Genesis said. "He used to tell me that you and Hojo just wanted to keep me down and that you would never take me seriously…oh. I think I get where you're going with this."

"I never wanted to keep you or Angeal down," Sephiroth said stonily. "You two were my friends and when you both left without telling me why, I was so confused. I just couldn't understand why you both didn't trust me. I thought you both knew that I never took the hype about me seriously and understood that I _knew_ the reason SOLDIER was so successful was because all three of us had an important role in the organization. With one of us missing the whole thing would fall apart…and it did, didn't it?"

"Sephiroth, I'm so sorry I didn't trust you," Genesis said quietly as he lowered his eyes.

Sephiroth turned and looked at Genesis. His red hair was now streaked with grey and even his clothing was losing its color. His skin had lost its golden undertones and veins of blackness were creeping up his neck, showing the degradation was working through his insides and rotting him from the inside out. He hesitantly touched his shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"I know, Genesis," he said quietly. "I regret that I have somehow given you the impression that you couldn't tell me everything."

Genesis smiled slightly. "Listen, I sent a couple of my clones to watch over the reactor and find out what happened to the puppy and his friend. It's been long enough that I should be able to meet with them and find out what has happened."

Sephiroth nodded. "Be careful though."

"I will," Genesis assured him before pushing himself to his feet and spreading out his wing before gracefully leaping into the air.

Sephiroth got to his feet and walked over to the rock where Tifa was lying. She looked so innocent in her slumber, which was a contrast to the bloodstained skin surrounding the vicious gash across her abdomen. All he had wanted to do was prevent her from getting hurt and he had failed. The town had burned, he had nearly let himself become a true monster, and now Zack was probably dead, along with Cloud Strife. He was going to be hunted down along with Genesis and Tifa would most likely either be killed or turned into an experiment by Hojo. Sephiroth shook his head at the thought.

"No," he said out loud. "That is not going to happen. I am going to destroy ShinRa if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

><p>Vincent's eyes snapped open. <em>Hojo<em> was there. He could feel his evil presence even from inside his stone coffin. He strained his ears and listened for the telltale clicking sound of the room he was in being unlocked, but the evil past the door and went to the lab. He had new specimens. Vincent squeezed his eyes closed in a silent prayer for the subjects of the madman's whims. Whatever Hojo would do to them was guaranteed to be bad.

He stiffened when he felt the evil stop outside his door. The clicks of the lock disengaging seemed magnified in his ears as he laid perfectly still, listening to Hojo's footsteps.

"You have company Valentine," he said tauntingly. "Do be a good demon and stay put. I wouldn't like to come back and find my newest subjects gone like the last batch. If that happens again, I just may have to re-open my research on your case and see if there is something else I can do to make you more…obedient."

Vincent said nothing and just listened to the man laugh in his borderline psychotic way as he again left the room. And then he was alone once more. How could his beloved Lucrecia allow that man to control her? How did such an evil man earn the love of a woman like her?

_I think we should get a look at the new guys._

Vincent stiffened at the unwanted opinion. Chaos. He could feel the demon housed inside him stirring to life at the promise of someone to share their torment with. _I have no wish to leave this coffin_, Vincent mentally told the demon.

_Well, I want to stretch my legs! I want to breathe fresh air…well as fresh as we'll find down here,_ Chaos said with chuckle. _Look, if you don't give me my way, then I will just have to make an appearance and you know that once I get my hold on you, I'm _not_ letting go!_

Vincent was ninety-five percent sure that he would be able to force Chaos back into their shared body, but the five percent of him that was unsure was the part that willingly unlocked the coffin from the inside and slid the heavy stone lid aside. His eyes quickly adjusted to the light as he pushed himself to his feet. He stretched his limbs and stepped out of the coffin before walking over to the door and quietly turning the knob. The door easily swung open for him and he silently crossed the room towards the labs. He could sense another presence in the mansion, but it was not in the labs. Whoever was still there was upstairs…far from him and his snooping.

He entered the lab and was confronted by the sight of two men in Hojo's tubes of mako. Both were heavily injured and if one didn't know Hojo, they might even think he was trying to help them…but Vincent knew better. Hojo liked his specimens nice and healthy before he pulled them apart. Both men were young…too young to face the pain they would undoubtedly face in Hojo's labs. One was an infantryman and the other appeared to be a SOLDIER, first class too judging by his uniform.

_It's nice to see that ShinRa still screws over its own employees, right Vince?_ Chaos asked.

Vincent ignored the demon as he turned and read the prep notes Hojo had left for his assistant. The specimens were going to be healed so more Jenova cells could be added to the SOLDIER while testing an older person's acceptance of Jenova cell by injecting them into the infantryman. Vincent shook his head. Jenova. When would Hojo open his eyes and see that the alien's cells were dangerous?

_He'll never see that, Vince_, Chaos said with a laugh. _After all he's done to you…to _us_, you still think that man is capable of seeing anything other than his precious research? Please tell me you're not that stupid!_

Vincent sighed and turned away from the specimens. _I had just hoped that after what he had done to Lucrecia, he would see the error in his judgment_, he told the demon in his head.

_She never mattered to him_, Chaos pointed out.

_I wonder what happened to her son_, Vincent thought to himself. _I wonder if he died or if he lived._

_He's probably just as sadistic as Hojo_, Chaos said. _After all, he would have been around Hojo all the time. That's got to affect a person._

Vincent didn't want to even contemplate what having a father like Hojo would do to a child. He slowly made his way back to the room that housed his coffin and locked the door behind him. As he settled into the coffin and pulled the lid over himself, he tried to ignore the painful memories of knowing what it was like to be the subject of Hojo's twisted whims.

_Look, if all I'm going to be treated to is more of your infernal moping, than just go free the men!_ Chaos exclaimed.

_You heard Hojo,_ Vincent sighed. _If I free these ones, he will come for us. Do _you_ want to be back in one of those tubes again?_

_Then why don't we leave?_ Chaos asked impatiently. _Free the guys and then get us out of here! I think you've punished us both long enough!_

_Where would we go?_ Vincent asked. _We could hardly blend in. Hojo would find us._

Chaos chuckled maliciously. _If that sadist followed us or even sent his minions after us, you only have to say the word and I will dispose of them for you! It's been too long since I have tasted fresh blood._

Vincent shook his head and closed his eyes. _That's what I'm afraid of._

* * *

><p>Genesis entered the cave and stopped moving when he saw Sephiroth sitting on the ground beside Tifa. His legs were stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. His head was tilted to the side with his ear facing Tifa. Even in sleep, Sephiroth was consciously protecting her and listening for any sign of trouble from the young girl beside him. Genesis smiled slightly at the sight…until he caught sight of Jenova's severed head, a morbid reminder that they still had work to do.<p>

He stepped closer to Sephiroth and crouched down in front of him. "Sephiroth," he said quietly.

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open immediately and he looked up at Genesis. "Did you find them?"

Genesis nodded as he pushed himself to his feet and moved away from Tifa. Sephiroth followed suit and walked with Genesis to the mouth of the cave, waiting for his friend's answer.

"They're not dead," Genesis said. "However, they will wish they were."

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked.

"They were both nearly killed," Genesis said quietly. "However, they managed to dispatch the men before succumbing to their injuries. Both were too injured to escape and they were found by the Turks…and Hojo."

Sephiroth closed his eyes. "Hojo…damn. Where did they take them?"

Genesis shook his head. "My clones had to run before they could find out where they were taken. They're either here in Nibelheim or they are on their way back to the labs in Midgar. Either way, finding them will be the easy part…freeing them is another matter altogether. Neither of us just blends into a crowd."

Sephiroth turned and looked at Tifa over his shoulder before turning back to look at Genesis. "Our first order of business is to get away from here. We have to go somewhere safe that no one will find us. Miss Lockhart needs time to recover and we need somewhere we can plan our attacks with no fear of interruptions."

Genesis smiled. "I have just the place, Sephiroth. Shall I take the girl or the head?" He was not surprised to see suspicion flare to life in his friend's eyes. "You can't carry both and you have to trust me some time."

"I'll take Miss Lockhart and you take the head," he finally said.

Genesis nodded as he turned and picked the head up while Sephiroth gently scooped Tifa up in his arms, cradling her gently against his chest so her head rested easily against his shoulder. It warmed his heart to see someone else mean as much to Sephiroth as Tifa seemed to. It reminded him that Sephiroth was still a human…and so was he.

Sephiroth turned and looked at Genesis with a raised eyebrow. "So where are we going and how are we getting there?"

"We are going to Banora," Genesis said easily. "As for how we're getting there, we're going to fly!"

Sephiroth watched as Genesis willed his black wing to appear on his left shoulder. "I don't have a wing."

"Yes, you do," Genesis assured him. "Just think of everything that's happened to you and everything that's been done to you. Focus on how angry it makes you to know that you have just been used all your life and how wonderful it would be to just take to the skies and leave it all behind!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and focused on everything Genesis was saying. He began to feel something rising in his chest as he thought about escaping somewhere where no one knew him or cared that he was the Silver General of ShinRa. It felt good to imagine a life less complicated and within minutes, he felt a rush of air as black feathers floated around him. He felt his new appendage stretch and unfurl before curling slightly…enough for him to see his own wing now exposed. He turned and looked at Genesis.

"How do I use this?" he asked.

Genesis just smiled. "Just leap into the air and your wing will take over purely on instinct."

Sephiroth watched Genesis demonstrate the technique before doing so himself. Genesis was right. His wing did all the work. No conscious thought was needed in order to fly. He smiled slightly to himself as he adjusted Tifa's weight in his arms to accommodate the position his body naturally took when flying. He followed Genesis towards Banora and found himself wondering how long it would take before the degradation worsened in Genesis. How much time did he have to reverse Genesis' plight before it was too late? And how much time did Zack and Cloud have before Hojo's experiments killed them?


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I suffered an injury to my thumb and my typing has suffered. :( I hope it was worth the wait and please ignore any spelling or grammar problems with this chapter, but this thumb has a mind of it's own right now and likes to put in random b's and n's along with extra spaces! I've done my best to catch them all, but if I miss any, I plan on coming back and cleaning it up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Preparations<strong>

Sephiroth looked around Genesis' underground sanctuary as he gracefully landed beside the redhead. Genesis led him to a small room with a desk and pointed to the bed in the corner.

"Miss Lockhart can rest there, Sephiroth," he said quietly.

Sephiroth complied before straightening his back and looking around more closely. On the desk was a book, probably a journal and there were a couple of shelves that held pictures of Genesis from his youth, including a few with Angeal when they were preteens. Beside the pictures was a trophy. Sephiroth's brows drew together in a frown as he stepped closer and read the inscription. Genesis stepped up beside him and chuckled derisively.

"I won that when I was a kid," he said. "You must think I'm stupid for treasuring such a silly thing."

Sephiroth considered it for a moment. "Due to my upbringing, a man keeping anything relating to his childhood seems strange to me. But I don't think you are stupid for keeping it. I am curious though. Why remind yourself of your childhood when it is a source of great sadness for you?"  
>Genesis looked at Sephiroth, his expression unreadable to the Silver General. "You are referring to my relationship with my father."<p>

"Zack and Tseng both reported that you had in fact murdered your own parents," Sephiroth said. "Why do that, yet happily embrace your past by keeping these things?"

Genesis lowered his eyes. "I loved my parents…and then found out they only took me because ShinRa ordered them to. My father and I were never close, however, my mother did all those motherly things, like tending to wounds, chasing away nightmares, reading to me, and caring for me while I was sick. I never doubted her love…until I returned to Banora after defecting from ShinRa in Wutai. Both of them were furious with me…not for ruining my career with such a hasty decision, but for what _they_ would suffer because of my choices," he said bitterly. "Hojo never pretended to care for you Sephiroth so you wouldn't know what it was like…my father reacted just as I imagined he would, but my mother was a different story. She was just as angry as he was, if not more. She called me a selfish brat and asked how I could do such a heartless thing to her. To _her_? What about what they had done to me? They allowed me to think that I was their son and when I came to them for their support during my initial defection, all they could think about was themselves! I was nothing but an embarrassment to them since defecting." Genesis took a deep breath and released it slowly before continuing on. "I was used to my father telling me he had never wanted me, but to hear my mother tell me that taking me in under orders from ShinRa was the worst thing that had ever happened to her…broke my heart. In a fit of rage, I killed them both without mercy before delivering the same fate to every family here in Banora. The only people I left to survive were the children and Angeal's mother."

"Why?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis' smile was devoid of any mirth and his eyes were dull. "Even a monster such as myself cannot kill a child, Sephiroth. As for Mrs. Hewley…I went to her home with every intention of killing her, but when I arrived, she seemed to be waiting for me."

_"Genesis," she said when he entered. She smiled slightly before sitting at her quaint kitchen table, her eyes never leaving his. "You've grown into such a handsome young man. I'm sure you are a heartbreaker in Midgar." She took a sip of her tea and allowed her eyes to rest upon his bloody Rapier before looking into his eyes again. "Are you going to kill me too?"_

_ He frowned slightly, losing his resolve. "Mrs. Hewley…"_

_ She smiled sadly. "I deserve it."_

_ "What?"  
><em>

_"You know what we did to both you and Angeal, don't you?" she asked. "You know we allowed Hollander to experiment upon you both. It was only a matter of time before our heartlessness caught up with us. Now it is time for us to be punished. I am just glad it's you who came and not Angeal. I don't think I could face telling him what we did to him…and you."_

_ Genesis wanted to be angry. He wanted to have the strength to put her out of her misery…but he couldn't. When he would look at her, all he saw was comfort. When he was young and his parents were attending some party held at their home where children were unwelcome, he would spend the night with Angeal and Gillian always treated him like her son. When he would fight with his parents and run away, he always ran to her. She never yelled at him when he would get Angeal into mischief and she never acted like he was a burden. He loved her and unlike the love he _thought_ he had for his parents, the love he felt for her didn't wane or disappear with her admittance to the part she played in his creation. Instead, it broke his heart to see such pain, guilt, and regret in her kind eyes._

_ Genesis dropped to his knees beside her and allowed his Rapier to fall to the ground as he placed his head in her lap and cried the tears he thought would never come. His body shook with the powerful sobs that escaped his mouth. Gillian Hewley gently wiped the tears as they fell with one hand and stroked his head with the other, trying to comfort the man she knew was on the verge of breaking completely._

_ "Let it all out, Genesis," she whispered soothingly._

_ "I killed mom and dad," Genesis choked out between sobs. "And everyone else."_

_ She nodded. "I know."  
><em>

_"I am a monster," he sobbed._

_ "Despite what you have done today and what was done to you in the past, you are _not_ a monster Genesis Rhapsodos," She said soothingly. "You are just lost."_

Sephiroth listened to Genesis' remembrance quietly. "You didn't kill her?"

Genesis shook his head. "I couldn't do that to her." He looked up at Sephiroth, his eyes flashing with anger. "And neither did Angeal…no matter _what_ Zack thinks! I heard the accusation and even saw the puppy attack Angeal for killing her, but he didn't do it!"

Sephiroth nodded. "I know…and so does Zack. Angeal told him he had found her after she had taken her own life."

Genesis' shoulders sagged in relief. "Good. It's one thing to call me a murderer, but I wouldn't be able to stand for anyone calling Angeal such a thing."

Sephiroth nodded before glancing over his shoulder at Tifa. "Are you sure she will be safe here?"

Genesis nodded. "I have been here the whole time myself and no one has found me."

"General Sephiroth?" Hollander exclaimed from behind them. Both men turned and stared at the scientist. "Genesis why did you bring him here?"

"Sephiroth knows about Projects G and S, Hollander," Genesis said with a smile as he held up Jenova's head. "And he brought you a gift!"

Hollander's eyes lit up with greed as he absently reached for the head. "Jenova!"

Genesis moved the head out of his reach and smirked. "Not just yet, Professor. Are you certain Sephiroth's cells and the Jenova cells can end my degradation?"

Hollander shifted nervously. "Now Genesis, you know I can't say anything for certain. I would need Hojo or his research to be certain of anything concerning Sephiroth. I was not privy to Hojo's research."

Genesis looked at Sephiroth. "What do you think?"

Sephiroth's lips drew up with a malicious smile. "I think I'm going to find Hojo."

Genesis smiled and nodded. "I will have my clones find him for you and then the rest is up to you."

Sephiroth nodded as he walked towards the entrance. He paused and looked down at Tifa before moving to tower menacingly over Hollander. "If you even _think_ of touching this young lady, I will _kill_ you…slowly and painfully, do you understand?"

Hollander tried to appear unaffected by his threat, but his hands trembled, giving away the terror he felt. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"And stay away from the head," Sephiroth snarled before leaving the room.

Hollander waited until Sephiroth was truly gone before turning and looking at Genesis. "Can you really trust him?"

"Sephiroth was never the problem, Hollander," Genesis said coldly. "And you _know_ it. It has always been Hojo. I trust Sephiroth with my life and I will earn his trust again...even if it's the last thing I do." He turned and looked at Tifa. "Now, this young lady was attacked by a very uncouth SOLDIER. I stitched her wound as best I could, however I am concerned about possible infection. I want you to inspect the wound."

"Sephiroth was clear that I was not to touch her," Hollander said nervously.

"I will supervise," Genesis said pointedly. "Do not make me have to tell Sephiroth that you damaged the young lady, Professor. He is quite attached to her and she has already been through enough."

* * *

><p>Hojo stared at the screen in front of him. He hated the lab in Kalm, but he didn't want to return to Midgar without some data to justify using the few remaining Jenova cells on Zack and the cadet. He was confident that he would eventually recover Jenova's head, however in the off chance that Sephiroth wasn't the one who had taken the head and it was in Genesis' possession, it may be lost to him forever. He had to make this experiment worth it in the president's eyes. If he became unable to deliver results, another scientist would rise through the ranks and he would be obsolete. He could not allow that to happen…not after all the work it had taken to get where he was. If worse came to worse, he could always abandon the Jenova Projects all together and return to working on the data he had gathered from Vincent Valentine and Chaos. Surely he could use their combined DNA to enhance the SOLDIER program.<p>

Hojo got to his feet and turned to go to another computer, but stopped in his steps when he came face to face with Sephiroth. The scientist dropped his research as he backed away from Sephiroth slowly.

"Sephiroth?" he managed to squeak before the blade of Masamune pressed against his jugular.

Sephiroth kept his features blank wanting to keep the professor on his toes. "You've been a very bad man, Hojo."

"You don't understand…"

"Don't I, _father_?" Sephiroth snapped. "You impregnated your wife for the sole purpose of creating a perfect monster using the cells of a dead alien thought to be a Cetra. You raised me in a lab and treated me as nothing more than an experiment while preventing my birth mother from having any interaction with me at all. Tell me what I don't understand."

"She could not interact with you because it would taint the entire experiment," Hojo said nervously.

"I am a _person_ not an experiment!" Sephiroth ground out, allowing the tip of his blade to pierce Hojo's flesh and draw blood.

"Are you here to kill me?" Hojo asked weakly.

Sephiroth lowered his blade only to move within inches of the man cowering in front of him him. "Not yet, Professor. First, you are coming with me and are going to work with Hollander to repair Genesis. Then you will tell me where Zack Fair and Cloud Strife are being held. If you betray me and kill Genesis, I will return you to ShinRa in _pieces_."

* * *

><p>Tifa stirred and yawned before opening her eyes. She frowned as she looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being in a cave deep within Mount Nibel. Now…she had no idea where she was.<p>

"Ah, you are awake," Genesis said as he appeared in the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," she said nervously. "Where's Sephiroth?"

"He went to pick up a most important item and he should be back soon," Genesis answered as he stepped into the room and pulled a chair closer to the bed so he could sit down and look at her without her having to crane her neck to see him. He smiled reassuringly and handed her a black shirt. "Here. It's nowhere _near_ being small enough for you, but it's better than running around a cave amongst modern day cavemen with your shirt wide open. Sephiroth and I have remarkable fortitude when it comes to resisting temptation, however, it is best not to flaunt temptation in the face of Gaia's fallen angels."

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "Are you always so poetic?"

"I do try," Genesis said, feigning modesty.

Tifa watched him get to his feet and walk towards the door. "Um, I'm going to need a little help with this."

Genesis turned and faced her again. "Surely you prefer some privacy."

"Um, I think you've pretty much seen it all," Tifa said with a small smile, gesturing at her torn shirt and visible bra.

"Well, I didn't want to take advantage," Genesis said with a teasing smile as he moved closer to the bed and gently helped her sit up before helping her to her feet.

"If Sephiroth trusted you enough to leave you the head and me, I guess that means I can trust you too," Tifa said.

Despite her words, she still blushed when he removed the remains of her blood-soaked white tank top from her shoulders leaving her just the protection of her bra. She had to give him credit though because he didn't let his eyes linger on her chest. She willingly lifted her arms over her head and allowed him to pull the black t-shirt over her head. As she inhaled, she noticed the shirt smelled of apples and cinnamon, yet also had a distinctly male smell as well.

Genesis stepped back and admired their work. "Well, my shirt has never looked better than it does right now."

Tifa smiled and rolled her eyes. "You flirt."

"You are such a kind girl to allow a monster like me flirt with a beautiful young lady such as yourself," Genesis said as he absently ran his fingers across the degrading flesh of his neck.

"Then you are a kind monster for taking pity on a foolish girl such as myself and taking me with you," Tifa said as she looked at her hands.

"Between Sephiroth losing his mind to a dead alien and all the antics I've been up to recently, I would think you are the _least_ foolish one of us all!" Genesis said dryly.

"I chased all of you up into the mountains and got caught by some oversexed SOLDIERs," Tifa said as she shook her head.

Genesis guided her back to the bed and helped her lower her body back to the soft surface before sitting beside her, turning slightly so he could look at her. "You chased after us because you were concerned for us and that is not foolish. In fact, it makes me feel…human. It's been a while since anyone has truly cared about the safety of both Sephiroth and myself. To have a person care so much about us that they willingly put themselves in danger to protect us tells me maybe I _do_ have something to live for."

"What do I have to live for?" Tifa asked quietly, the enormity of everything that had happened hitting her suddenly. "My home is nothing but ashes, my father is dead, and I am on the run with two ex-SOLDIERs."

Genesis watched Tifa finally fall apart. Without really thinking, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer against his body, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. "You've got lots to live for…revenge for instance?"

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "Revenge?"

"Revenge is a delicacy…one that I intend to gorge myself upon once this degradation is stopped," Genesis said, a cold smile gracing his lips. "You might just enjoy a little taste yourself."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth unceremoniously dumped Hojo's unconscious body on the ground outside the small room where he had left Tifa resting. He heard her soft voice tinged with sadness and moved closer to the door that was opened a crack. He could see Genesis sitting beside her with his arm around her as he comforted her. She was wiping tears from her face as she stared up at the redhead.<p>

"Revenge?" she whispered.

"Revenge is a delicacy…one that I intend to gorge myself upon once this degradation is stopped." Genesis paused and looked down at her with a smile Sephiroth knew only meant trouble and it worried him. "You might just enjoy a little taste yourself."

Sephiroth had heard enough of Genesis' attempt to corrupt Tifa and pushed the door open. "Gen, I've brought Hojo back."

Genesis' eyes lit up with glee. "Perfect! Hollander has been itching to get his hands on the head."

Sephiroth sneered slightly at the mention of Hollander's name. "I still don't think we can trust either of them."

Genesis kept his arm around Tifa and smiled. "Of course we can't! Remember all those weapons I stole from that bitch Scarlet? Well, one of the things I stole was something she had been working on for Heidegger. It's a metal collar that acts like a lie detector. If Hojo or Hollander lie to us about what they want to inject us with, the collars will tighten and continue to do so if they continue lying to us, thus killing them slowly and painfully."

"You seem to be overly happy about that," Tifa observed as she looked up Genesis.

"Well, that's because those bastards are the ones responsible to for our monster status," Genesis said with a derisive smile. He used his thumb and forefinger to gently tip her face upwards so she was looking at him. "They deserve death and nothing less. That was the whole revenge thing we were talking about my dear, and it will be _quite_ delicious."

Sephiroth did not like the way that Genesis was looking at Tifa, nor did he like the sight of him touching her so intimately. It stirred possessive feelings for her within him, which he knew he had no right to feel in the first place, yet they insisted he put an end to Genesis' interaction with Tifa. "Genesis, I would like a word with you," Sephiroth said stiffly.

Genesis turned and winked at Tifa. "I'm in trouble. That's his 'I am going to tear a strip off you' voice and face. Wish me luck!"

Sephiroth glared at Genesis who smiled brightly as he passed him and shut the door behind them. Sephiroth hoisted Hojo over his shoulders and glanced at Genesis. "First of all, where can I put him?"

"We can lock him in with Hollander," Genesis said as he led Sephiroth away from the room Tifa was in. "Okay, so what did I do to upset you?"

"Don't encourage Tifa to hate ShinRa," Sephiroth said.

"Why not?" Genesis asked. "They have done something horrible to her and they deserve her rage."

"Right, and how is revenge working out for you, Genesis?" Sephiroth asked pointedly.

"I have my friend back, so I'd say it's working out great!" Genesis said lightly.

"Well, I think you need to re-examine your assessment," Sephiroth said dryly. "In case you have forgotten, I nearly lost my mind thanks to your insensitive nature, Zack and Strife are trapped in one of Hojo's many labs around Gaia, and Angeal is still dead. Revenge has gotten you nothing. Why condemn a young girl like that to the same fate we have been burdened with?"

"You only feel that way because you like her," Genesis said, his voice lilting in a singsong way.

"Genesis, stop acting like a pre-teen," Sephiroth said as he rolled his eyes. "The next thing you'll suggest is we make a 'cootie catcher' to find out if she likes me or you better."

"We could do that," Genesis said with a smile.

Sephiroth glared at Genesis. "This is serious."

"So is the fact that someone has finally managed to work themselves into your almost impossible to reach heart," Genesis said seriously. "I can tell you like her…more than you would deem appropriate given her age."

Sephiroth stiffened slightly at the reference to the significant difference in their age. "That's why I think that once she is well enough to leave, she should."

Genesis rolled his eyes and stopped in front of the elevator to face him. "You want to abandon the girl somewhere? She has no family and any friends she did have are dead. Where would we leave her? She doesn't have any gil and she has no way to earn any. We have enemies everywhere and the only place big enough to hide her is Midgar. If a new person appears in a place like Kalm or Icicle after surviving Nibelheim, ShinRa will go after her in a heartbeat. Modeoheim is abandoned and Corel is too rough. Junon's security has doubled since my last attack and Rocket Town is still crawling with ShinRa personnel desperate to get out of that hell hole and desperate men will happily throw a young girl under the bus to save themselves."

"Midgar will have to do," Sephiroth said as stepped into the elevator followed by Genesis. "Sometimes hiding in plain sight is best."

"She'll have to live in the slums, Seph," Genesis said as he made a face.

"There's a girl she can trust in the slums," Sephiroth said as he remembered the flower girl whom Zack loved.

Genesis shook his head. "Sephiroth, it's dangerous in the slums and you know it. She would be better off with us."

"If ShinRa catches up with us, they will kill her," Sephiroth countered.

"It should be her choice," Genesis said as the door slid open. "But since you own the head, so I'll defer to your wishes."

* * *

><p>Tifa absently traced the fresh wound through the fabric of her borrowed shirt. She thought about Cloud and wondered what had happened to him and his dark-haired SOLDIER friend, Zack. Were they dead? Did ShinRa draw them back into the fold or were they to be buried in a mass grave with all the others? If they were dead, were their deaths quick or were they being tortured for information?<p>

"Are you okay?"

Tifa turned her head and found Sephiroth hovering in the doorway. "Where are Zack and Cloud?"

Sephiroth stepped in and closed the door behind him. "They were captured by ShinRa and are currently in one of Hojo's many labs, probably being healed so they can become his newest experiment."

Tifa lowered her eyes. "So he's going to turn them into monsters like…"

Sephiroth lowered his eyes and smiled derisively when she trailed off. "Monsters like me?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and saw her blush as she turned away from him. "Do not feel bad, Miss Lockhart. I _am_ a monster."

She lifted her eyes and knew she had hurt him. "No you're not, Sephiroth. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

He shook his head. "It's true. Never withhold the truth. In the long run, it's better to have all the information."

"It _is_ the truth," she said as she reached out and touched his arm encouraging him to sit beside her. "Neither you nor Genesis are monsters. What was done to you is monstrous, but that doesn't make either of you monsters."

Sephiroth stared ahead at nothing in particular. "I wish I could believe that."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself or the madness we both dreamed of may still become a reality," Tifa said.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I can stop the inevitable from happening," Sephiroth said, his eyes focused on the wall.

Tifa shifted closer to him and squeezed his hand gently. "I think you can," she said softly. "And I know you'll keep me safe."

"What if I can't keep you safe?" Sephiroth asked.

Tifa smiled before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "You _will_ keep me safe."

Sephiroth could feel his cheeks warming when her soft lips touched his cheek. He was blushing and that was something he had never done before. He had known the girl in his dreams was special somehow and the fact that she trusted him and brought out so many emotions that were completely alien to him, proved that his belief she would play a significant role in his life was founded in reality. He turned and looked at Tifa as she began to doze off slightly.

"Rest now, Tifa," he said quietly as he gently laid her back on the bed. "Genesis and I will keep you safe."

She smiled as her eyes closed. "I know."

Sephiroth dimmed the lights around her and quietly left her to her dreams as he closed the door behind him. Someone trusted him more than even he trusted himself. His lips curled slightly with that knowledge and with a renewed sense of purpose he walked to the elevator and decided to join Genesis. It was about time they forced their makers to make them both whole once more so they could begin destroying ShinRa.


	9. Chapter 9: Scientists vs Creations

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Scientists vs. Creations<strong>

Hojo stirred slightly, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He blindly reached for his glasses, but quickly found himself being pulled from the ground he had been lying on.

"Rise and shine, you bastard!" Genesis ground out before tossing him against the wall.

Hojo quickly pushed himself to feet and glared at the blurry figure of the feared Crimson Commander. He narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin defiantly. "Well, if it isn't Hollander's _remaining_ mistake. I don't know _what_ you did to earn Sephiroth's trust, but it won't be long before he realizes you are just using him to get to _my_ research for that hack, Hollander. Tell me, are you ever going to stop being Hollander's lap dog, Commander?"

Genesis smirked when Hojo paled as he pressed his Rapier against his neck, piercing the same cut Sephiroth had made hours ago. "Come now, Professor. I'm a General now. You were there at the ceremony. Surely you couldn't forget the horror of watching not one, but _two_ of Hollander's failed creations reach the same level as your precious little lab rat, could you? I would think that deplorable image would be burned into your mind forever!"

"Sephiroth told me what he wants," Hojo said. "How will you accomplish the halt in your degradation if you kill me, _General_?"

Genesis lowered his sword and handed the man his glasses. "You thought I was going to kill you? Oh, no. That is most certainly not my place…not while Sephiroth is around. It should be his pleasure to destroy the man who has tormented him from birth. And who am I to rob him of such a pleasure?"

Hojo slid the glasses in place perched on the bridge of his nose. He looked at Genesis with his penetrating gaze before allowing a condescending smile to twist his lips. "Do you really think such a superior creation will be able to stand your lower level thought process for long? Sephiroth will tire of you and dispose of you like the filth that you are."

Genesis narrowed his eyes and was about to step closer when the door opened and Sephiroth entered, pulling Hollander with him. Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow as he stared at Genesis' threatening posture.

"Restrain yourself, Genesis," Sephiroth said. "Or else we'll never be able to fix the mess these two 'geniuses' created with their blind ambitions."

Genesis shrugged carelessly, forcing himself to ignore Hojo's thoroughly annoying smug smile. "If you say so, Seph."

Sephiroth raised one eyebrow as he surveyed Hojo's arrogant face. "I would wipe that smile off my face if I were you, Professor, before I use my Masamune to remove it."

Hollander smirked as he watched his insufferable colleague pale under Sephiroth's threat. "Like it or not, Hojo, our boys have us right where they want us."

"And what exactly do you want from us?" Hojo asked stiffly.

"I want you to reverse Genesis' degradation," Sephiroth said. "And I want you to confirm that I am not suffering any…mental degradation."

Hojo snorted. "Are you serious? You were designed to be flawless."

"Oh, and I _didn't_ design my boys to be flawless?" Hollander said angrily.

"You have to be a _true_ genius to be able to create perfect creations!" Hojo scoffed.

"Enough," Sephiroth said firmly. Both men looked at him mutinously, yet remained silent. "Before I left for Nibelheim, I told you I was hearing a voice, Professor Hojo."

He nodded. "Yes. And?"

"And does that not seem odd to you?" Sephiroth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you _seen_ some of the things he creates?" Genesis asked dryly.

Hojo glared at Genesis before turning again to look at Sephiroth. "It's odd for you, yes. However, jumping to the assumption that your mind is degrading is rash at best."

"Loathe as I am to admit this," Hollander said with a grimace. "But Hojo is right. We still don't know all the properties of the Jenova cells and how they truly work within the human body."

"Isn't that something you should have considered when creating us?" Genesis asked irritably.

"You are the experiments we were using as test subjects for our theories obviously," Hojo said as though speaking with a child.

Genesis narrowed his eyes and glared at the man before turning and looking at Sephiroth. "Are you _sure_ I can't kill this bastard right now?"

"As tempting as it is, we must restrain ourselves," Sephiroth said, losing his patience with the scientist as well. "Sorry if we don't trust you, but surely you can see the problem we have at this point?"

"How do you expect to understand this, especially with both of you seeing the gift we have given you as a curse, not the privilege it really is," Hojo said arrogantly.

"Is _this_ a gift?" Genesis seethed as roughly pulled the neck of his shirt down to reveal the more severely degrading skin of his lower neck and shoulder.

"You were careless in your jealous fit in the simulator," Hojo sniffed. "We cannot be expected to anticipate every childish fight you may choose to engage in!"

Genesis snarled and lunged for the older man. "Why you nasty little…"

"Gen, stop," Sephiroth said firmly as he grabbed a hold of Genesis around his chest.

Genesis struggled against him. "Let me teach him the lesson he is practically begging for!"

"Just stop!" Sephiroth said, exasperated by the bickering between Hojo and Genesis. He twisted his body and pushed Genesis against the wall holding him there with the weight of his body. "You will regret killing him before we are able to heal you. Just…take a few minutes to cool down. Get the equipment and then come back when you are more level-headed."

Genesis glared at Sephiroth, hating the fact that he was unable to control himself and that he needed Sephiroth to make sure he maintained his wits. Despite how irrational it was, at that moment Genesis _hated_ Sephiroth almost as much as he hated Hojo. He angrily shoved Sephiroth away and straightened his coat.

"Fine," he said coolly. "But you had better have him leashed by the time I come back, Sephiroth, because I shall not hold back forever…cured of this degradation or not."

Sephiroth took a deep breath and watched Genesis retreat from the room with his chin tilted defiantly. Once the door closed, Sephiroth turned and glared at Hojo. "If you continue to provoke him, he _will_ kill you even if it means condemning himself to death…make no mistake about that Professor. And I am not about to deny a dying man his last wish, do you understand?"

Hojo paled slightly before nodding. "Of course. It's just that as the head of the ShinRa Science division…"

"You are not the head of anything here," Sephiroth cut him off. "You are nothing but a tool to heal both Genesis and myself, if I too am afflicted with some form of degradation. You will both do as _we_ say for once. We are no longer your pincushions nor are we your lab rats. You will not inject us with anything unless you are _absolutely_ sure it's safe and will do what you think it will."

"Sephiroth, there are no absolutes in this," Hollander protested. "You're talking about the combination of two separate DNA strands and it is tricky to master all the knowledge possible to offer you an absolute resolution."

Sephiroth glared at both men. "It's funny that when the lives of infants were at stake, none of this concern was taken seriously, yet in the face of death if you are proved wrong in your calculations, you both tremble with the fear of making a mistake. Both of you make me sick. I am going to find Genesis and give you two a chance to discuss your theories. Try to behave while I'm gone." He pointed to a camera in the corner. "We _will_ be watching you."

* * *

><p>Genesis stormed in the room where he kept the weapons he had stolen from Scarlet's workshop in Junon. How dare Sephiroth <em>physically<em> restrain him from attacking that bastard Hojo? Hojo was a self-righteous worm who deserved death. Genesis slammed his hand down on the table and sighed heavily. He shouldn't be mad at Sephiroth…after all, he had just reconnected with him and he had missed his silver haired friend immensely, but still…

"Don't be mad at me."

Genesis spun around and found Sephiroth standing in the doorway. "Why would I be mad at you…aside from the fact that you nearly gave me a heart attack?"

Sephiroth stepped into the room and folded his arms across his chest. "Hojo."

Genesis looked away. "Oh…yes. I lost my temper and you were correct in your actions against me."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow as he regarded his friend's stiff posture. "You know, I can always tell when you're mad at me, Gen. You either verbally attack me as though I am your parent and you are a petulant child being denied a sweet, or you speak to be in a carefully crafted manner…much like the way you just spoke to me."

"You're right," Genesis said begrudgingly. "My temper has always been a problem Seph, and with this degradation it's worse…even by _my_ standards."

"We can't fight with each other, Gen, or they will prey on our anger, turning us against each other," Sephiroth said. "We can't let that happen…not again."

"I just…" Genesis closed his eyes and sighed. "I just don't know if I can do this anymore. Every inch of me _hurts_."

"Don't let them win," Sephiroth said with a frown. "If you give up now, you'll die."

"Maybe I should accept my destiny," Genesis mused. "My friend, the fates are cruel."

"Well, you still have some fight left in you," Sephiroth said with a smirk. "You're still quoting LOVELESS."

Genesis smiled slightly. "LOVELESS will be on my dying breath, if I have anything to say about it." He turned and picked up the two collars before facing Sephiroth once more. "I think it's time to start training our new pets, don't you agree?"

* * *

><p>"Well? Is it really possible that Sephiroth is degrading mentally?" Hollander asked.<p>

"It maybe an inherent flaw in the full fusion of their DNA and Jenova," Hojo said with a frown. "Some we both missed."

"If that's true, than the head is going to be useless!" Hollander said impatiently.

"Not necessarily," Hojo said. "For Sephiroth and Genesis, yes, it will most likely be useless, but I have an experiment on the go that may prove Jenova's cell can be implanted in older test subjects and provide the same results you and I achieved with Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth. One of the specimens is completely untouched by mako enhancements and the other is a SOLDIER first class. Once I see some results, I'll know for certain if Jenova is no longer of any use to me."

Hollander laughed unpleasantly. "Do you _really_ think either one of us is actually going to make it out of here alive, Hojo? Our boys will kill us as soon as they get a chance!"

"If my theory about Jenova's cells being useless to them is correct, they will have to keep us alive, you fool!" Hojo snapped. "If there is a flaw in their genetic makeup that prevents the cells from curing them permanently, then they will need their mako levels and Jenova cells monitored constantly and the only ones capable of doing such a thing for them is you and I. If they kill us, then they will kill themselves as well!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Genesis is quite unstable," Hollander reminded him. "I don't think he really cares about committing suicide by killing you. And if Sephiroth is not degrading at all, then he will have no problem killing us if Genesis gives his consent."

They both turned when the lock disengaged and Sephiroth entered, followed by Genesis. The red head smiled menacingly and lifted his hand.

"Sleep," he murmured.

Both men felt their eyes close against their will before collapsing to the ground. Sephiroth and Genesis approached the scientist and unlocked the collars. Sephiroth lifted Hojo's head and secured the metal ring around his neck before engaging the lock to prevent its removal.

"I hope these things work," he said as he watched Genesis lock the collar in place around Hollander's neck.

"If these weren't Scarlet's _personal_ projects, I would be skeptical," Genesis said. "But you know as well as I that she is particularly uptight about making sure all of her designs are perfect before beginning mass-production of them. These weren't the only two in her storage facility."

Sephiroth nodded and got to his feet. "Good. When they wake up, I want to test them."

"And what do you have in mind for testing?" Genesis asked as they stepped out of the room and locked the door behind them.

"We're going to make Hojo tell us where he is keeping Private Strife and Zack," Sephiroth said. "Once we have them and you are cured, we can kill these two sadists."

"And then what?" Genesis asked. "I have to admit that all I have thought about is curing this wretched degradation, but the future…we can't hide from ShinRa forever, Seph."

"I have no intention of hiding," Sephiroth said. "I want to dismantle ShinRa and destroy its legacy."

"I think I may be able to assist you with that, General."

Sephiroth turned at the sound of the familiar voice. "Lazard."

"Despite my defection, you can trust me, General," Lazard said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "And I may have the solution you are looking for."

* * *

><p>Vincent could not return to his slumber. All he could picture were the two young men, one practically still a boy, being healed just to be pulled apart once more…just like he had been all those years ago. He cringed at the memories that swam behind his closed eyes. He could still feel his bones breaking and he could still smell his blood mixing with mako. He still felt the sting of the Chaos tainted mako merging with his blood and the uncontrollable rage that welled up inside him until he was finally brought under control. Instead of fighting Chaos, they lived as one…forming a symbiotic relationship of sorts.<p>

Vincent sighed and pushed the coffin lid aside once more. Predictably, Chaos immediately awoke.

_Going for another walk I see_, Chaos said.

_We're going for more than a walk_, Vincent answered. _We are leaving._

Chaos' chuckle resonated throughout Vincent's mind. _Are you finally done moping then?_

Vincent pushed himself to his feet and stepped out of the coffin. _Maybe I am. Are you ready to stretch your wings? Because once we have the other specimens, we are leaving, which means we will have to fly._

Chaos was silent for a moment. _You are willing to allow me outside of your mind?_

_ Yes_, Vincent answered as he quietly made his way to the labs. _Do not make me regret this._

The door to the lab yielded under his touch and he quietly entered the room, closing his eyes in an effort to detect any human presence nearby. Chaos twitched slightly.

_We are not alone,_ he said.

Vincent felt his lip curl into a snarl involuntarily as Chaos made his presence known. _How many?_

_ Two_, Chao said. _One male and one female._

_ We do not have to kill them,_ Vincent said immediately.

_You are no fun, old man,_ Chaos drawled.

_It's ironic that an immortal demon calls _me_ old man,_ Vincent said as he quietly moved through the lab closer to the tubes holding the men.

_We're about to have company,_ Chaos said.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Vincent turned around and glared at the two scientists. "Putting an end to this abomination," he said, his deep voice rough from years of disuse.

The male scientist pulled out a gun and aimed it at Vincent. "Professor Hojo told us that if you were caught trying to effect an escape for these specimens that we were to destroy you."

"Hojo already killed me," Vincent said wryly. "I don think there is much you can do to me."

The man didn't listen and fired a shot at Vincent, who easily deflected the bullet with his metal gauntlet. Chaos decided it was time to finally stretch his wings and pushed Vincent out of the forefront of his mental controls. The last thing Vincent was aware of was the sickening sound of bones snapping as his body twisted into the body of Chaos. Once he was fully transformed, Chaos snarled, his eyes focused once more and found the male scientist as he trembled, lifting the gun for another shot. Chaos refused to give him another opportunity to try and kill them. With inhuman speed, he jumped in the air and landed a few inches in front of the scientist. Without a single word, he unflinchingly wrenched the man's head to the side and broke his neck before dropping him to the ground. Chaos turned his head and hissed as he approached the female scientist. She was cornered and his imposing body prevented her from running.

"Please…no. Don't do this!" she begged as she sank to her knees.

Chaos grabbed both sides of her hand and was about to snap her neck as well, but suddenly he stopped. He inhaled sharply and mentally cursed. Vincent would _never_ let him kill her.

_She's pregnant,_ Vincent said.

_She is a ShinRa scientist_, Chaos silently argued. _She is no different than the others_.

_Her child deserves a chance at life_, Vincent countered. _Leave her alone_.

_She will tell Hojo_, Chaos protested.

_What will she tell Hojo? That we're gone?_ Vincent asked. _He'll know that as soon as he checks the coffin. Just let her be._

Chaos narrowed his eyes and glared at the woman before releasing her head. "You are lucky one of us still has a heart, human! If you move from that spot though I _will_ ignore him and kill you without a second thought. Do you understand?"

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes."

Chaos turned away from her and focused his attention on the containers holding the two men. Without a second thought, he smashed the controls and watched the mako begin draining from the tubes, leaving the two men to slump against the side as their support disappeared. He turned and faced the female scientist again.

"How far have you gotten with this experiment?" he asked.

"Both samples are fully healed and have received the first set of Jenova cell protocols," she answered nervously.

Chaos returned his attention to the tubes. He ripped the doors of their hinges and easily tossed them aside. He grabbed each man and turned to face the woman behind him yet again. "If you send any ShinRa personnel after us as soon as we leave, I _will_ return and kill you, unborn child or not!"

The woman nodded and silently watched the demon disappear out of the labs before slumping forward and releasing the tears that had been threatening to fall.


	10. Chapter 10: Relationships

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait for this update. That injury to my thumb really kicked my ass! But it is now rested and healed so on with the show! :)

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Relationships<strong>

Sephiroth leaned against the table facing Tifa and silently watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He had never slept that soundly in his life. Between listening for the scientists to wake him for more tests, experiments, or treatments as a child, and sleeping on the battlefield as an adult, he developed the bad habit of sleeping light. Any kind of noise would wake him in a heartbeat and that sometimes would send him into a bout of insomnia that would last for days. Tifa on the other hand, had grown up differently. She had grown up…loved.

"Seph?"

Sephiroth turned his head and looked at Genesis before turning his gaze back to Tifa. "Do you ever sleep as well as her?"

Genesis quirked an eyebrow and looked at Tifa. A look of sadness crossed his features. "Not anymore." He turned and looked up at his friend once more. "Have you considered Lazard's proposition?"

"I have," Sephiroth said. "It's risky, but doable…as long as the gods are on our side." He pushed away from the table and led Genesis back out into the hall. "Is Lazard certain he can convince Godo Kisaragi to go along with this?"

"Godo would do _anything_ to get ShinRa out of Wutai," Genesis said. "And if that brat Rufus can be convinced to give Wutai's independence back to Godo once old man Shinra is gone, Godo would jump at the opportunity to help us in our cause."

"What exactly is in it for Lazard?" Sephiroth asked.

"The same thing that's in it for you when Hojo dies," Genesis said with smile. "Sticking it to your old man…permanently."

Sephiroth nodded in understanding. "I see."

"Well? Have you made your decision?" Lazard asked as he appeared in the hallway.

Sephiroth turned and looked at the blond. "I have no reason to trust anyone who is a Shinra."

Lazard smiled. "True, however, I was raised by my mother…to hate ShinRa and the man who created the company. You can trust me Sephiroth. Once my father is dead and Rufus is the president I will ensure you retain your freedom. No more labs, no more tests, and no more serving as the company's killer. You can do as you please.

"I have an additional stipulation," Sephiroth said. "Tifa Lockhart is to be kept safe during this whole transition of power. I want her protected from being used as a pawn."

"If you still plan on moving her to Midgar to befriend the girl in the Sector Five slums, Rufus' Turks can watch over her as well," Lazard said. "That is, if Rufus agrees to help me overthrow our father."

"And if he cannot be swayed?" Sephiroth asked.

"Then I will see to it that Godo keeps her safe in Wutai," Lazard said with shrug.

"If Rufus doesn't go for this, then we will still move against ShinRa with the remains of the Wutai army right?" Genesis asked.

Lazard nodded. "Their forces were not as decimated as I allowed ShinRa to believe…plus they will have the Silver Demon of Wutai and the Feared Crimson Commander of ShinRa leading them. They will be assured victory."

Sephiroth shook his head. "I'm concerned that we are getting too far ahead of ourselves. Genesis is not fully healed, there is a very real possibility that I am beginning to be affected by a similar degradation, and Zack is still trapped somewhere with Cadet Strife. How will Godo feel about trusting his last defenses to two very unstable ex-SOLDIER Generals, Director?"

"I see your concerns, General," Lazard conceded. "Which is why I also wanted to tell you that Hollander and Hojo are now awake."

* * *

><p>"What the hell are these things?" Hollander asked as he anxiously fingered the collar around his neck.<p>

"If you bothered to read the interdepartmental memos that are constantly sent out, you would know these are two of the truth inducing collars Scarlet developed for use against suspected terrorists," Hojo said impatiently.

"Do they work?" Hollander asked, ignoring Hojo's snarky response.

"That's what we're about to find out," Genesis said as he entered the room followed by Sephiroth.

"You are going to answer our questions and for every lie you tell us, your collars will tighten," Sephiroth explained, his face cold and emotionless. "Use your lies well, because we _won't_ be resetting those devices again."

Genesis smirked as he lifted one eyebrow. "The more you lie, the quicker your neck will snap."

"What do you want to know?" Hojo asked warily.

"Where are Zack Fair and Cloud Strife?" Sephiroth asked.

Hojo shrugged. "I don't know which…" He was cut off by his own strangled cry as the collar tightened.

Genesis turned to Sephiroth and smiled smugly. "I told you they would work."

"Well, everyone has to be right _once_ in their lifetime," Sephiroth said dryly before looking at Hojo who had fallen to his knees. "Now, let's try this again, Professor. Where are they?"

Hojo glared up his creation. "How dare you treat me like this? I created you!"

"You are wasting my time," Sephiroth growled. "Where are they?"

"If I do not answer you, I cannot be caught lying," Hojo said with an unpleasant smile.

"Are they in Midgar?" Genesis asked.

"No," Hojo said.

"Are they in Modeoheim?" Sephiroth asked.

"No," Hojo said defiantly.

Sephiroth looked at Genesis. "The only other lab I've seen equipped to handle such experiments was in the basement of the ShinRa Mansion."

"Then they must be there," Genesis said.

"No," Hojo said quickly before grabbing his neck and choking as the collar tightened once more.

Sephiroth knelt in front of the scientist and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Not so smart after all, are you, Professor?"

"You will destroy…precious amounts of data!" Hojo protested as he coughed and clawed at the collar.

"As if we really care," Genesis scoffed.

"Are there any military guards?" Sephiroth asked.

"Not in the mansion," Hojo admitted. "Only in the town itself to prevent any escape by the samples."

"The town was razed," Genesis said with a frown.

"The president ordered it rebuilt to cover up the truth that Sephiroth had defected as well," Hojo said. "If the rest of Gaia discovered that its hero had joined a traitor, there would be anarchy!"

"We should leave as soon as possible," Genesis said as he touched Sephiroth on the shoulder.

Sephiroth nodded before turning and looking at Hojo once more. "You are going to take your samples and begin searching for a way to heal Genesis as well as checking me for signs of degradation."

"And don't get cute with the results, Professor," Genesis added. "You don't have more than a few lies left before that collar breaks your neck."

Sephiroth took off his coat and sat on one of the examination tables before pointing to Hollander. "You are taking the samples. I don't care for Hojo's bedside manner."

Hollander nodded as he slowly approached Sephiroth. He was quite a bit shorter than the Silver General, even when the man was seated. "I need to tie your arm off."

Sephiroth obediently lifted his arm so Hollander could tie the rubber band around his bicep. He watched the scientist's actions with interest, noting the man seemed to be nervous. He absently wondered what the man beside him would do if he knew that he was just as anxious to be on the receiving end as he appeared to be as the one collecting the samples.

"What about Jenova's head?" Hojo demanded as he watched Hollander shakily insert a needle into Sephiroth's vein.

"You will get it when you are ready to create an antidote," Genesis said as he removed his coat and his battle harness, followed by his shirt. He turned and smiled at Hojo. "You look so bored while someone else works on your precious work of perfection. I'm dying and couldn't care less about what you may attempt to do to me, so go ahead and collect some samples. I know you can't wait to actually get a chance to poke at Hollander's creation…even if all I am is a failed experiment."

Hojo looked at the redhead nervously, unsure if should really touch the temperamental General. He finally shook his head and sneered slightly. _Genesis be damned_, he told himself as he picked up one of the syringes and approached Genesis, who had willing sat on one of the tables in the makeshift laboratory. He deftly secured a band around his upper arm and looked unflinchingly into Genesis' eyes.

"Make a fist for me," he instructed.

"Yes, Professor," Genesis drawled, enjoying the discomfort he saw in Hojo's facial expression. He grabbed Hojo's wrist when he moved to insert the needle into his vein.

"If you bruise me, I'll rip your arms out of your sockets, old man."

"I will have you know that I have _never_ bruised Sephiroth," Hojo said in a clipped tone.

"You should amend that to you have never bruised me _during_ the taking of samples," Sephiroth said as he glared at the professor. "Your 'treatments' are a different matter altogether."

Genesis released his wrist and watched intently as Hojo proceeded to withdraw the amount of blood he deemed necessary. He quirked an eyebrow when the professor attached yet another vial for more blood. "Are you planning on leaving me _any_ blood, Professor? It takes a lot of energy to fly you know."

Hojo removed the needle and quickly pressed a cotton ball to the vein. "Has your specimen _always_ complained this much?"

Hollander smirked slightly as he too pressed a cotton ball to Sephiroth's vein. "Since he could speak."

Genesis scowled slightly as he obediently took over holding the cotton ball against the wound. "You would complain too if you were the ones on the receiving end of all this."

Sephiroth got to his feet and towered over Hollander menacingly. "I take it you have enough samples?"

Hollander nodded nervously. "Yes…well, I mean _I_ took enough samples from you. Are you finished Hojo?"

He nodded curtly. "I am. Now hand over my samples."

"Not so fast," Sephiroth said as he moved to stand in front of Hojo. "You two are going to split those samples and work on each other's creation as well as your own. You will both need a fresh perspective to find the answers we seek. And if you bully each other into giving the other all the samples or fight constantly, someone will be watching you."

"And that person has control over my most vicious clones while I am gone," Genesis added as he finished pulling his shirt over his head. "Don't give them an excuse to show you how SOLDIERs torture enemies. You will find it less…clinical than your own brand of torture, I'm afraid."

He shrugged on his coat and followed Sephiroth out of the lab. Once the door closed, he grasped his chest and leaned against the wall, taking a few deep breaths.

Sephiroth watched him with concern. "Genesis, are you well enough to return with me? We will have to fly there and most likely fight to get them out, never mind that once we do find them, we will most likely have to carry them back here. It is no small task."

Genesis squeezed his eyes shut and nodded weakly. "I'm fine. It's just… Hojo took more blood than I am used to having removed from my body at one time."

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm sure," Genesis assured him, smiling slightly to convince him.

"If you say so," Sephiroth said as he eyed his friend doubtfully. "I am going to check on Tifa one more time. Once you are recovered, meet me at the entrance."

Genesis nodded and waited until he was alone to allow his body to shudder with the pain eating him from the inside out. The wave of nausea was lasting longer than he was used to. It was a bad sign that the pain showed no sign of ebbing away, even slightly. He coughed violently as his shaking became worse. When he looked at his hand, the crimson leather was stained with a now familiar black fluid, tainted with specks of his blood. His degradation was getting worse. Soon, his time would be up.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth tilted his head, almost willing her to wake. He wanted to say goodbye to her in case it was the last time he ever saw her…in case he was killed. Yet, it seemed so trivial to wake her from her slumber just to assuage a ridiculous fear. Still, something inside him was telling him that this was one of those times where he should just throw caution to the wind and do something completely irrational for once in his rigid existence.<p>

In a move completely alien to his standard thoughts and impulses, he knelt beside the bed and gently brushed her unruly ebony locks out of her face. She stirred slightly and finally her eyes fluttered open. Sephiroth froze in mid stroke when her eyes found his. The apology on his lips was forgotten as soon as she smiled tiredly and leaned into his touch. He couldn't stop the small smile from touching his lips, her smile contagious.

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked, her voice husky from sleep.

"I'm fine," he answered, his smile fading slightly. "Hojo told us where Cloud and Zack are being held."

Tifa's eyes widened as she struggled to sit up. "Where are they?"

Sephiroth helped her into a seated position. "They are still in Nibelheim, the ShinRa Mansion to be exact."

Tifa's face paled at the mention of her hometown. "Why are they being held there?"

"Hojo needed new samples," Sephiroth said.

"Samples? They're not _samples_!" she exclaimed angrily. "They're people! They're our friends!"

"Which is why I am returning to free them," Sephiroth said solemnly. "Hojo sees everyone as a living experiment just waiting to happen. I have lived through that and I am not prepared to let Zack become what Genesis and I have become, nor am I prepared to allow your friend Cloud to be tainted by ShinRa's cruel experiments."

Tifa looked at the pain written on his face and immediately felt her heart break under the weight of his agony. "What did ShinRa do to you?"

"Things that should never be done to a living creature," he said without looking at her. The room felt too small and he began to feel anxious. He pushed himself to his feet and stood in the doorway, allowing his body feel less trapped, yet still be allowed to stay in Tifa's presence. He turned and looked over his shoulder at her. "I am taking Genesis with me, but the professors will not be a problem for you. They are secured in a lab and we are leaving you in the protection of some of Genesis' clones. They have strict orders to guard you as though you were Genesis himself. We are also leaving you in the capable hands of Lazard Deusericus."

"The Director of SOLIDER?" Tifa asked in surprise.

"Like most of ShinRa's employees who now call this place home, he is an ex-employee," Sephiroth said with mirthless smile. "Apparently, you can trust him. If not, the clones will protect you."

Tifa nodded. "This is going to be dangerous, isn't it?"

He turned away and nodded. "Yes."

"Please be careful," she said quietly. "Gaia still needs her heroes."

"We were _never_ heroes," Sephiroth said.

"You were to me," she said with an embarrassed smile.

Sephiroth turned at her admission. He had a fan club. Women adored him and men admired him. Everyone wanted a piece of him at all times and he could never trust anyone to want to know the real him…not the Silver General of ShinRa, just Sephiroth, the man who occasionally did something great. Somehow though, he knew she wasn't like the others. She had seen the hero…and she had seen glimpses of the madman who hid within him. Something about her made her see beyond it all and still care for him even though she knew the truth.

"Tifa, the truth is that all SOLDIERs are monsters," Sephiroth said.

"What makes you insist that you are a monster?" Tifa demanded. "Yes, you began to lose touch with reality, but in the end you fought for control over your mind and you won that battle!"

"If I am not a monster, what is this?" Sephiroth demanded before unleashing his black wing. He derived a sick pleasure from watching her eyes widen and knew it was only a matter of time before you turned away in horror.

"It's…beautiful," she said quietly as she got to her feet and slowly approached him. "May I touch it?"

Stunned by her reaction, Sephiroth could only nod as he relaxed the alien appendage so she could reach it without straining her wound. He watched in fascination as she reverently touched the wing, stroking it the same way one would stroke a dog or cat. He found the motion…soothing.

He finally found his voice and asked, "If that is not the symbol of a monstrous abomination, then what is it?"

"It's freedom," she said quietly as she met his gaze with hers. "Freedom for a man trapped by the expectations of everyone around him. With that wing you can take flight with the birds and go wherever the winds lead you." She smiled, satisfied with her explanation. "You are no longer trapped, General. You have the open skies in which to lose yourself…though I do hope you'll find your way back here eventually."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Are you sure you really are so young? You seem to possess a wisdom beyond your years."

"Sephiroth, are you ready?"

Sephiroth and Tifa both turned and looked at Genesis as he appeared behind Sephiroth. The silver haired man nodded and stepped back slightly.

"I am ready if you are," he answered.

"I am most anxious to see young Zackary free from the hell that is ShinRa's labs," Genesis said dramatically. "And Miss Lockhart's young lover is far too innocent to leave in the hands of those beastly science flunkies Hojo surrounds himself with."

"Again with the pretty words," Tifa said as she shook her head.

Genesis smiled charmingly. "I would never want to disappoint you, my dear."

She smiled and shook her head. "Be careful…both of you. I don't think I could handle anymore loss right now."

"I will _personally_ make sure Sephiroth returns to you in one piece," Genesis assured her.

"Please, get some more rest," Sephiroth said, ignoring Genesis. "It will not do us any good to return with Zack and Cloud only to find you suffering from internal bleeding because you insisted on pacing the length of this room while we were gone."

"You will find me waiting most patiently," Tifa promised.

Sephiroth nodded and reluctantly closed the door. Genesis smirked and shook his head as he began heading for the entrance.

"Sephiroth, I do believe you _are_ degrading," he said mockingly.

"Really? And what makes you think that?" Sephiroth asked.

"You apparently have taken to wearing your emotions on your sleeve!" Genesis teasingly admonished. "You could not be anymore obvious regarding your burgeoning feelings for Tifa if you tried."

"I feel protective of her because _we_ dragged her into this mess," Sephiroth corrected him.

"Sephiroth, I know you grew up in the labs with that madman poking and prodding at you daily, but let me tell you something truly amazing," Genesis said mockingly. "Out in the _real_ world, away from ShinRa, the labs, and Hojo, people meet each other and they form relationships with each other. Not ones designed to test responses and what have you, just relationships that add your existence. Some of them are like the one you had with Angeal."

"Respect and mutual admiration?" Sephiroth asked.

"Exactly," Genesis nodded approvingly as they both leapt into the air, heading for Nibelheim. "Then there are ones like the relationship you will undoubtedly share with young cadet Strife."

"Acquaintances made due to mutual friends like Zack and Tifa," Sephiroth mused.

"Right!" Genesis said with a smile. "Then there are the kinds like the ones you share with Zack and myself."

"Friends who prove to be quite trying and troublesome," Sephiroth murmured. He saw the look of hurt flash across Genesis' face and smiled slightly. "Yet often prove to be the most significant and satisfying interactions."

Genesis smiled in relief. "Correct. Then there are the relationships like the one you are unintentionally creating with our beautiful young patient." Sephiroth remained silent and Genesis chuckled at the confused look on his face. "You care for her, yet in a different way than you care for me, Angeal, Zack, and even the young cadet, no?"

"No, it's the same," Sephiroth insisted before a frown graced his brow. "Yet…"

"Different?" Genesis supplied. "You want to see her all the time, do you not? You can barely restrain yourself from touching her, can you?"

"Given her age, any kind of touching that is not to check her health, is inappropriate for a man of my age," Sephiroth said firmly, not liking where Genesis was going with his train of thought.

"By the Goddess, Seph! You are barely twenty-five!" Genesis exclaimed with a smile. "When she is eighteen and you are twenty-eight, it will not matter!"

"And until she is eighteen, it _does_ matter," Sephiroth countered. "She has been through some awful traumas within such a short amount of time. She is not in a sound mental state to be consenting to much of anything right now…and neither am I, so just leave it be."

"Give the girl some credit, Seph," Genesis said with a smirk. "I saw you the night you arrived in Nibelheim."

Sephiroth turned and glared at Genesis. "I don't know what you _think_ you saw, but…"

"I _know_ I saw my friend comfort a girl he barely knew outside of his dreams," Genesis interrupted his denial. "My friend, the man who grew up in a lab and has spent his life being the most socially awkward man I have ever met knew what she needed and gave it to her unflinchingly. A man who detests being touched, for Gaia's sake, allowed that girl to physically touch him. You are stubborn and refuse to see the obvious signs that you like her."

"Of course I like her," Sephiroth said dismissively. "She is kind, knowledgeable…what is so funny?"

Genesis stifled a chuckle. "I'm sorry, but I didn't mean it like _that_. I simply meant that you…how can I put this? You have a crush on her."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "The SOLDIER General of ShinRa, first class, does _not_ experience crushes!"

"Ah, but you are but one of the masses now, Sephiroth," Genesis countered. "And that means you are free to be an imperfect man with imperfect emotions."

"Genesis, you are really too much sometimes," Sephiroth said as he shook his head. "Even if I embraced this new sense of freedom you are suggesting, her age is still a problem."

"Where is your sense of romance, Sephiroth?" Genesis asked as he shook his head.

"I have no sense of romance," Sephiroth said with an amused smile.

"No kidding," Genesis said as he rolled his eyes. "Well, then where is your sense of lust? She may be young, but she has the body of…"

"That is enough," Sephiroth snarled. "We have seen her in a very vulnerable state and she trusted us to be appropriate. Were you allowing your eyes to wander?"

"I was thoroughly appropriate!" Genesis protested. "I'll have you know that I have seen more than a few of the female Turks naked when injured on various missions and have never been accused of being inappropriate."

"Well, what am I to think when you…"

"Don't be such a prude!" Genesis interrupted again. "I treated her as I would any injured SOLDIER or Turk. I was simply pointing out that just because your mind is stubborn and sees nothing more than an age difference, that doesn't mean your heart can't see more. Case in point, your outrage at the mere _idea_ that I would look at your Nibelheim beauty in a way other than…I guess, brotherly, shows your are a jealous man."

"This is the most ridiculous conversation I think we have ever had," Sephiroth said, exasperated by Genesis' insistence that they debate his true feelings Tifa. He didn't even want to contemplate the ramifications of the feelings he _knew_ were more than he was admitting…but they simply could not be accurate. From what he had observed, love and other such types of emotions usually took time to grow and form between people…it most _certainly_ didn't appear out of nowhere!

Genesis could practically see the course of Sephiroth's thoughts as his emotions flitted across his face. He smiled and shook his head. "If you ever read anything other than those _boring_ history tomes you line your home with then you would know there is a phenomenon called 'love at first sight'. That would explain your intense feelings of possessiveness regarding Miss Lockhart."

"Must we continue this conversation?" Sephiroth asked coldly. "It is quite tedious."

Genesis shrugged carelessly. "That's fine. Maybe I can continue it with Miss Lockhart when we return. I wonder if she has any opinions about this subject matter."

"Don't you _dare_ say anything to her!" Sephiroth snapped, which caused Genesis to laugh the first real Genesis-type laugh he had heard from his friend in months.

"You're right," he said as he lifted his hands in a placating gesture. "How could I ever think you were in love with her?"

"Quite," Sephiroth said with a quirked eyebrow.

Genesis knew that was his cue to stop pressing the issue, lest he start a _real_ fight between them and he knew he needed his strength for the fight that still lay ahead of them. "Do you think we'll actually get Zackary and Strife out of there?"

Sephiroth was relieved to be able to slip back into the familiar role of commanding officer. "You and I both excelled in the SOLDIER courses that gave us the knowledge that would allow us to successfully infiltrate an enemy stronghold while retrieving any hostages or ShinRa property. I have no concern regarding our ability to find what we are looking for and getting them out with minimal effort."

"And are you prepared to kill men we once commanded?" Genesis asked seriously. "I can honestly say I disliked most people I worked with at ShinRa, present company excepted of course. However disliking a man is very different than killing that same man. It was surprisingly difficult to ignore all that SOLDIER propaganda about your men being your family."

"How long did it take to stop being difficult?" Sephiroth asked.

"Long enough that I almost reconsidered my decision to leave," Genesis said honestly. "But I don't doubt the Demon of Wutai will be able to adapt much more quickly."

Sephiroth grunted slightly. "You'd be surprised by what I find difficult, Genesis."

Genesis considered his friend for a moment before shaking his head. "I think everyone would be surprised by the real you Seph."

"We will be reaching Nibelheim soon," Sephiroth murmured. "If either of us falls…"

"Then the other must leave," Genesis finished for him with a nod. "I understand, Sephiroth."

With their understanding in place, both men fell silent. They would most likely not meet much, if any, resistance in the mansion itself, but there would most likely be silent alarms and other security measures they would have to face, possibly even a monster or two. However, after everything they had been through, facing the danger would be worth it in the end if they could save Zack and his friend. Zack carried Angeal's spirit and though Angeal could not be saved, if Zack could be freed, a part of Angeal would continue live on in the young first he had trained.


	11. Chapter 11: Theories

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank all the reviewers, especially the anonymous reviewers (peeps without FF . net accounts). I just wanted to let everyone know I appreciate the support for this story and bearing with me on the S-L-O-W building to the eventual SephTi yumminess that will come...eventually! ;D Reviews make me happy, so thanks!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Theories<strong>

Hollander frowned slightly as he looked at the results of the Sephiroth's blood work. He turned and glanced at Hojo. "You increased the ratio between the Jenova cells and the mako solution twenty percent above what you recorded in your records."

"How would you even _know_ what I reported in my official findings?" Hojo demanded as he turned and glared at the other man.

Hollander smiled nastily. "It pays to have a Turk or two in your pocket, Hojo. They are well versed in all forms of espionage."

"The limits Gast had suggested were much to low," Hojo said irritably. "Which is why _you_ failed. Keeping the mako levels so low in a man constantly exposed to mako was a disaster waiting to happen! The mako that seeped in through his wound became tainted and now his body seems to be attacking _all_ the mako you inject in an effort to repair the damage. You have doomed him to this slow and painful death he is enduring right now!"

Hollander narrowed his eyes. "Well, since your _creation_ is such a paragon of perfection, his blood should repair the damage, no?"

Hojo slammed his clipboard on the table and folded his arms across his chest. "By the Gods, did you even _graduate_? Sephiroth's blood and cells have more mako in them than Genesis' cells do and if Genesis' body is attacking all things mako, then it will most likely destroy anything we give him from Sephiroth! After studying these preliminary results, it is my opinion that we can at least halt his degradation with the use of pure Jenova cells from the head, however, he will eventually build up an immunity to it and will then begin to degrade once more."

"So Genesis is doomed no matter what?" Hollander asked.

"The only thing left would be exposure to the pure, unaltered mako like that found in the Lifestream," Hojo said with a shrug.

"That would kill him!" Hollander snapped.

Hojo lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. "He's dead already, Professor."

* * *

><p>Tifa sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin rested on her folded arms. She didn't like being alone. It gave her too much time to think about what had happened to her. When she closed her eyes, all she could picture was her town on fire and if it wasn't that, it was her father's lifeless eyes as they stared up at her. She didn't bother wiping away any of the tears as they fell, because once they started, that was the end. They would only stop when her eyes were dry. Never again would she hear her father lecture her or have him impose some rule that seems so unfair until she outgrew a phase. Never would he question her clothes, hair, or dream to move to a big city. And she would never get to tell him she loved him or appreciated all the things he did for from imposing his rules to making sure she had her heart's content. She had lost her mother too soon and now her father was gone too…she was truly alone and it was all ShinRa's fault.<p>

ShinRa turned all of its oh-so-important SOLDIERs against each other. They turned their prized Silver General into a man teetering on the edge insanity, made another General feel death was his only acceptable option and allowed the other to degrade to a point that death would be a happy release! ShinRa had so much to answer for and their list of sins was growing now that they had Zack and Cloud in their clutches, ready to tear them apart too. Genesis had mentioned the sweet taste of revenge and now, alone with her thoughts, she craved a taste as well. If anything irreversible happened to Cloud, she would kill Professor Hojo herself!

She was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened and a blond man in a purple silk pinstriped jacket and white linen pants appeared in the door. He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled.

"I'm glad you are awake," he said. "I was about to eat some lunch and I figured if you were awake as well, you may want something to eat."

"Um…sure," Tifa said with an awkward smile. "I was just beginning to feel a bit hungry."

He nodded. "I thought as much. I just made something called Banorian Spice soup. Apparently, General Rhapsodos swears it's guaranteed to brighten even the worst moods."

Tifa smiled ruefully. "Then I may need an entire can of the stuff for myself."

"My name is Lazard Deusericus," he said as he offered her his hand.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart," she said as she shook his hand.

"Would you like to eat alone?" he asked.

She shook her head immediately. "I have had far too much alone time as it is."

"I can understand that," he said with another small smile. "Shall I bring the food here or would you like to come to the makeshift kitchen we have?"

"I am kind of sick of this room, so a change would be nice," she gingerly got to her feet.

Lazard offered her his arm. "Please allow me to escort your then."

Tifa took the arm gratefully and leaned on him, still not able to move as quickly. "Thank you for your help."

"It is my pleasure since my men are the ones who left you in such a state," he said. "Are you healing well?"

Tifa nodded. "Genesis sewed my wound and has been casting cure on it to speed up the healing process, but it will take time. Professor Hollander checked it and said there was no infection. There will apparently be a scar, however." She shrugged slightly before looking up at the blond beside her. "It could be worse, I could be dead."

"This is unfortunately true," Lazard conceded. "However, you are safe now."

Tifa lowered her eyes and remembered sadly how her father had promised she would always be safe in Nibelheim. "I don't think I'll ever feel safe ever again," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Genesis scrunched up his nose as he looked around the wrecked basement. "It looks like a demon was let loose in this place."<p>

"Well, knowing Hojo, it's very possible that a demon _was_ on the loose down here," Sephiroth said dryly. "The lab is just through that door."

"Oh, you mean the one that has been ripped off its hinges with what appears to be a dead body beside it?" Genesis asked nonchalantly.

Sephiroth frowned and drew his Masamune as they slowed their approach. He couldn't sense any malevolent presence, but that meant nothing. Many monsters were capable of disguising their presence until the last minute to optimize their chances for a victory. He was vaguely aware of Genesis drawing his Rapier and moving closer to him as they moved towards the lab. When they reached the fallen man, Sephiroth felt for pulse.

"He's dead," he said quietly as he looked up at Genesis. "His neck is broken, but he is still warm to the touch."

"I thought Hojo said there were no infantrymen in the house," Genesis whispered. "Yet here is a dead infantryman."

Sephiroth peered around the corner into the lab. "He must have tried to prevent an escape."

They cautiously entered the lab with their weapons drawn. Genesis frowned when he saw the opened tubes, again the doors were ripped off and lying on the floor across the room.

"The puppy couldn't have done this…could he?" Genesis asked.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Hojo hasn't had them long enough to turn them into monsters yet."

Genesis moved around the lab table and found a man in a white lab coat on the floor, his lifeless eyes staring up at him. "Seph, I found a dead lab assistant." He removed his glove and gently touched him. "He is cool to the touch and he too had his neck broken."

Sephiroth frowned. "This is not good."

They both turned quickly at the sound of a woman gasping. They found a young lab assistant standing behind them, white as a sheet and with red-rimmed eyes, her tears still fresh on her face. Sephiroth lowered his Masamune and stepped closer to her. She flinched when he grasped her shoulder.

"P-please…d-don't hurt m-me," she stammered.

"What happened here?" Sephiroth asked. "Where are the two samples that were held here?"

"They're g-gone," she said as she shook her head.

"Did they do this?" Genesis asked as he gestured at the damage that surrounded them.

She shook her head. "No…it was the demon."

"Demon? What demon?" Sephiroth asked with a frown.

She lowered her eyes. "Chaos," she whispered.

Genesis frowned and looked at Sephiroth, who shrugged, before looking back down at the girl in front of them. "Hojo kept a demon?"

She shook her head. "He was a man…an experiment from long ago. He was a Turk Hojo killed and then experimented on, eventually merging him Chaos. Normally we never see him, but…he freed the samples, killed Jax and that poor infantryman, and eventually took off."

"He took Cloud Strife and Zack Fair with him?" Sephiroth asked. "Where did they go?"

She shook her head and cried desperately. "I don't know."

"Why did this demon not kill you?" Genesis asked.

"He knew I was pregnant," she whispered.

Sephiroth looked up at Genesis before returning his gaze to the young lady in front of him. "Leave. We will not stop you."

She nodded and ran from the room. Once her sobs had faded, Genesis turned and looked at Sephiroth.

"Okay, what would a _demon_ want with Strife and Fair?" he asked. "Why not kill them and go?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Maybe he's more man than demon? Whatever the reason, we will not find answers here. We must return to Banora and force Hojo to tell us everything he can about the demon."

"Hmph," Genesis snorted indignantly. "A demon named Chaos? Just what we need!"

* * *

><p>Lazard met Genesis and Sephiroth when they entered. He immediately noticed they were alone. "You were unable to secure their release?"<p>

Genesis grunted. "They had already escaped."

"What? How was that possible?" Lazard asked with a frown.

"Apparently, Hojo kept a demon in that basement," Genesis said as he stretched his arms winced at the pain.

"A demon?" Lazard repeated incredulously.

"One named Chaos," Genesis said dryly. "He sounds…fun."

"Did Tifa eat while we were gone?" Sephiroth asked.

Lazard nodded. "Right now she is in your makeshift library, Genesis, devouring the stage play adaptation of LOVELESS."

Genesis brightened up slightly. "She is reading LOVELESS? Finally! Another cultured soul resides within these walls!"

"Before you go to smother her with your love of LOVELESS, I wanted to tell you as well, that I have made contact with Rufus," Lazard said. "And he is more than willing to meet and discuss our terms for a mutual takedown of the current president."

"Where would he like to meet?" Sephiroth asked warily.

Lazard sighed. "He suggested the mansion in Nibelheim, simply because his Turks are currently overseeing its reconstruction and making sure the people moved into repopulate have received adequate training when dealing with any reporters that may arrive to discuss the 'rumor' that ShinRa destroyed Nibelheim in an effort to kill you two. It will not seem suspicious if Rufus tags along."

Sephiroth reluctantly found himself agreeing with that thought. It made sense, so he nodded. "If he double crosses me, I will kill him…family or not, Lazard."

"I understand, General," Lazard said as he inclined his head and watched the two SOLDIERs disappear down the hall.

* * *

><p>Tifa was engrossed in the play when she heard the door to the library open. She lifted her head and smiled slightly when she saw Sephiroth and Genesis enter the room. Her smile faded though when she saw their drawn and haggard expressions.<p>

"You didn't find them," she said sadly.

"They were already gone, little one," Genesis said, kneeling beside her as he reached out and gently caressed her arm. "They have escaped, but we know not where they have gone."

"Cloud would have run to Nibelheim," Tifa said sadly. "But I think it's safe to assume he didn't got back there. You must have _some_ idea where Zack would run though."

"It's not that simple," Sephiroth said. "They weren't alone."

Tifa shook her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Another 'sample' Hojo had kept in the basement has escaped as well and it appears that he is the one that secured their escape from the lab," Sephiroth said. "And unfortunately we don't know where this Vincent Valentine would go."

"Vincent," Tifa whispered.

Genesis quirked an eyebrow and looked at Sephiroth before returning his gaze to Tifa. "Do you know him?"

She shook her head hesitantly. "No…well, sort of. When I was younger, just after my mom died, some kids were teasing me and saying I was a crybaby, so I took a dare from one of the boys to go in the ShinRa mansion to prove I wasn't a crybaby. God's, how could I have forgotten? There has always been a rumor that the place was haunted and the dare was I had to go into the basement bring out a book of my choosing to prove I had gone in. I had forty-five minutes to complete the task and I _knew_ I could do it. So I went in and found the main entrance to the basement, but when I was down there, I found a secret passage leading into…what could be best described as a torture chamber. I saw no…humans or monsters, but the equipment alone was enough to scare me. I knew I had to get out of there, but in my haste to escape, I got lost even further in the bowels of that nightmare. When I really began to panic and thought I'd never escape, a deep voice whispered to me not to panic. His voice guided me out of the secret room, away from the labs and back to the normal basement. I asked who he was and he said his name was Vincent. I thanked him and ran like Bahamut himself was behind me. I was almost at the door at the top of the stairs when I realized I hadn't taken a book. I was torn between going back and getting the hell out of there. When I turned to consider going back, I could see the lights were all out. I hadn't turned them off, yet they were off. Then a golden claw appeared from the darkness and handed me a book. Vincent said that the book should keep those boys off my back and then he was gone."

"What did he look like?" Sephiroth asked.

Tifa shook her head. "I don't know. I never saw him. I only heard his voice. It was as deep as yours, but it was kind of scratchy…like it hadn't been used in a long time."

"Weren't you _terrified_?" Genesis asked, fully captivated by her tale.

"I was, but…he seemed so kind," Tifa said with a small smile. It faded slightly as she returned to the present. "I can only hope he is as kind to Cloud and Zack."

"We have to talk to Hojo," Sephiroth said. "He can tell us more about the man and the demon he kept down there."

Genesis nodded and smiled down at Tifa. "Feel free to remain here and read whatever you like. When I get a free moment, we can discuss LOVELESS."

"You like LOVELESS?" she asked.

"I _adore_ LOVELESS!" he said dramatically. "It speaks to me as no other literary work ever has."

"It's beautifully tragic," Tifa murmured.

Genesis considered her words and nodded approvingly. "Beautifully tragic…I like it."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "If she starts quoting LOVELESS, I may embrace my madness after all."

"Now who's being overdramatic?" Genesis asked.

Tifa couldn't help but smile as she watched the two men walk out of the room. She was glad Cloud had been freed, but on the other hand, he was with a man who held a demon within him.

"Please be safe," Tifa whispered.

* * *

><p>Hollander tried to focus on the samples in front of him, but Hojo's words haunted him. <em>He's dead already, Professor.<em> Genesis was dying and there was nothing they could do to stop it…delay it yes, but they could not stop the inevitable from happening. With his son, Angeal dead, Genesis was the closest thing he had to family now and even that connection would be lost soon.

He shook his head and forced himself to focus on Sephiroth's blood work, trying to determine if his cells were in anyway showing signs of degradation. As far as he could tell, Sephiroth really _was_ as perfect as Hojo claimed. _Damn_, he thought to himself.

Hojo made his way over to Hollander and stood beside him. "Well? Are there any signs of Sephiroth degrading?"

"No," Hollander said begrudgingly. "He appears to be healthy and his mako levels are stable. His Jenova cells are just as much a part of him as anything else in his body."

"And what of the voice he heard?" Hojo asked.

Hollander narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "You tell me."

"I have no solid facts…though I do have some theories," he said thoughtfully.

"And what are your theories?" Hollander asked.

"Tests on Jenova have always revealed that she is quite dead…physically," Hojo said. "However, as Sephiroth grew and began to unknowingly tap into the power the Jenova cells granted him, the technicians who watched over Jenova in Nibelheim began reporting strange things."

"Like what?" Hollander asked.

"Like brain wave activity," Hojo answered.

"Wait, how can she be dead, but still have brain activity?" Hollander asked as he shook his head.

"What if the body of Jenova is not alien at all?" Hojo asked. "Maybe the reason her cells can be integrated in human bodies so easily because she is in fact a human…a human infected with an alien contagion or even a microscopic organism that can form a symbiotic relationship with its host and use that relationship to manipulate the host body into becoming what it needs to survive? The body could die, yet the organism would live on."

"If that is true, it is possible that part of Genesis' degradation may be that his body isn't a suitable match for Jenova's cells and he rejecting them," Hollander said.

Hojo nodded. "I was just considering that possibility myself, however if that is the case, saving him becomes even more difficult. His body will continue to attack itself as long as he has Jenova cells within him and there is no way to separate him from Jenova."

"But you can still slow the process until we have a chance to really figure this out, right?" Hollander asked.

Hojo laughed coldly. "Are you still trying to save your surrogate son? How pathetic! He is a lost cause you fool!"

Hollander got to his feet and glared at Hojo. "Would you not do anything you could to save Sephiroth?"

"If he was in a similar state to Genesis, I would happily put him out of his misery!" Hojo proclaimed.

"But he is your son!" Hollander protested, aghast at the heartlessness of the man in front of him.

"Sephiroth is no more biologically my son, than Genesis or Angeal!" he scoffed.

"What did you say?"

Both men turned and found a shocked Sephiroth standing behind them and an equally shocked Genesis beside him. Sephiroth stepped closer to Hojo, his hands curling into fists.

"Did you just say I am _not_ your son at all?" Sephiroth demanded.

"Are you not pleased?" Hojo asked with a smirk. "You seemed quite angry at the revelation that you _were_ my son not so long ago."

"Your lies almost outnumber the stars in the sky," Genesis snapped. "Do you really expect anyone to really believe anything you say?"

Sephiroth glared at the scientist and shook his head. "Why I am surprised, I do not really know. I did not come for familial bonding anyway. Zack and the infantryman were already gone when we arrived in Nibelheim. A female technician was still alive, but a male technician and an infantryman were dead. Both of them had the necks broken."

"Chaos," Hojo snarled.

"You had _Chaos_ in that basement?" Hollander exclaimed.

"Apparently," Genesis murmured.

"How did you even achieve his conatinment?" Hollander asked.

"He merged him with a former Turk," Sephiroth said. "Apparently one he killed."

Hojo laughed. "Oh, if only you truly understood the irony, boy."

"I am not a boy," Sephiroth growled. "And I do not care about the irony you see, Professor. I only want to know if this Chaos is going to pose a danger to Cloud or Zack."

"Chaos is not the dominant force in the Turk's body," Hojo said. "Their initial merger was quite unstable in the beginning, however Dr. Crescent was able to stabilize their merger. She never disclosed how she accomplished that to me."

"My biological mother did that for a Turk?" Sephiroth asked.

"Of course she did," Hojo said with a sneer. "She and Vincent Valentine were lovers and she was desperate to save him from the gunshot would that should have been fatal. Vincent is very much in charge of his body, though his demons can make themselves present in his mind when they choose."

"He has more than _one_ demon in his mind?" Genesis asked before glancing at Sephiroth. "This sounds pleasant!"

"So this Turk wouldn't hurt them?" Sephiroth asked. "You're positive?"

"He was very disenchanted with ShinRa by the time I killed him," Hojo said blandly.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Genesis asked with a snort.

"Where would he or Chaos go for safety?" Sephiroth asked.

"I wouldn't even be able to guess at such a thing," Hojo answered.

The fact that his collar had not tightened meant that he was telling the truth and that frustrated Sephiroth to no end. "Have you two made any progress?"

"Why don't you go first, Hollander?" Hojo asked with a smirk.

"Sephiroth, you show no signs of degrading," Hollander said simply.

"And what of the voice?" Sephiroth asked.

"Hojo has some theories, but nothing concrete," Hollander admitted.

"What theories?" Genesis asked.

"It is possible that the body we called Jenova was not Jenova's true form," Hojo explained. "It could be that the body is human, yet hold an alien virus, one that rewrites its host's genetic code to become more hospitable to the virus itself."

"What makes you say that?" Sephiroth asked.

"As you grew, Jenova's brain became active again while her body remained dead," Hojo said. "It didn't mean anything to me at the time, however it may have been your Jenova cells awakening her 'reunion' instinct and that was why you began hearing her voice as she began calling to you."

"And now that we have removed her head?" Sephiroth asked.

"I would need access to her head to say anything more for certain," Hojo said.

"What about Genesis?" Sephiroth asked.

Hojo glanced at the anxious red head and shrugged. "He cannot be saved."

"What do you mean?" Genesis demanded.

"At first I assumed it was the lack of increases to your overall mako levels that made you reject the additional injections meant to heal your injury, however, if I am correct in my theory that Jenova is really a virus and not the body that we saw, your body isn't rejecting the mako, it is rejecting Jenova. To save you, we would have to remove your Jenova cells and that is impossible. They are as much a part of you as is an arm or leg."

Genesis knew Hojo was right. His own body was telling him his time was near. He looked up and steeled himself against Hojo's amused eyes. "How much time do I have left?"

Hojo shrugged. "A month…maybe less."

Genesis turned silently and left the room. When Hojo began to laugh maniacally, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and lifted his hand, casting sleep on the scientist before letting his body hit the ground without even attempting to stop it. Hollander cautiously stepped closer to Sephiroth.

"We may be able to come up with something to delay the degradation, General," he said.

"And prolong his suffering?" Sephiroth asked, his lip curling in disgust. "You know as well as I do that Genesis detests appearing weak."

"If we can delay the inevitable long enough, I may be able to come up with some kind of treatment protocol that will ensure Genesis will enjoy a long life as long as he uses the protocol as directed…something similar to a diabetic taking medications to regulate sugar."

Sephiroth nodded in understanding. "I will speak to him about this, Professor. Just don't expect much."

* * *

><p>Tifa looked up when Genesis entered the library and could instantly tell he was upset. "Genesis? Are you okay?"<p>

He looked up at her and shook his head. "No, little one, I am not okay."

"What's wrong?" she asked as she set her book down.

"I have just received my death sentence," he said as he moved closer to where she sat. "It is official: I am dying and there is no way to save me."

"No," Tifa murmured as she shook her head. "No, I can't believe that…I _don't_ believe that!"

"It is true," Genesis said as she sat in front of her on an ottoman. "Will you grant me a small request?"

Tifa nodded instantly. "Anything."

He pulled out a copy of LOVELESS and handed it to her. "Can you read a passage to me?"

Tifa smiled and accepted the proffered book. "Is there anything you want to hear in particular?"

"Read me your favorite part," he said with an indulgent smile.

She opened the book and flipped to her favorite part. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess; hero of the dawn, healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."

Genesis closed his eyes and allowed her voice to soothe his shattered nerves. "My friend, do you fly away now, to a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow. My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess! Even if the morrow is barren of promises, _nothing_ shall forestall my return."

"My friend, the fates are cruel," Tifa continued, moved by his recitation of the third act. "There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess."

Genesis knelt in front of her and gently rested his head on her lap. "My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey in my own salvation…" His voice broke on a choked sob.

Tifa gently pressed her hand against his exposed cheek. "And your eternal slumber. Legend will speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface…quietly, but surely."

"Thank you, little one," Genesis whispered as he allowed the young girl to offer him the comfort he couldn't find within himself.


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Goodbye<strong>

Zack began to stir slightly and groaned as he put a hand to his head. "What the hell happened?" He sat up and looked around. He was in a cave…or something. He looked to his right and saw Cloud lying unconscious beside him. He hurriedly crawled over to him and touched his arm. "Cloud? Cloud, can you hear me?"

"Your friend is seriously ill," a voice said from behind him.

Zack spun around in a crouch, ready to attack whoever was behind him. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The first thing that appeared from the darkness was an elongated gold boot. The next thing Zack saw was a red cloak and a golden claw attached to a very pale man with ebony hair and crimson eyes. Then man stopped moving once he was fully in the light.

"My name is Vincent Valentine," the man said.

"Zack Fair," Zack answered warily. "SOLDIER, first class. What's wrong with my friend?"

"Mako poisoning," Vincent said. "You were both to become Hojo's latest experiments."

"Hojo," Zack snarled.

"It's nice to know I am not the only one with negative feelings for him," Vincent said as he settled on a rock facing the younger man.

"How do you know Hojo?" Zack asked.

"I was assigned to protect him and his research team. He was…dissatisfied with my services and shot me. When I died, he decided to experiment on me," Vincent held his claw up for Zack to see.

"Wait a minute," Zack said as he shook his head. "You _died_?"

Vincent inclined his head. "Hojo used to prefer his specimens near death…however, now it appears he likes them alive and healed."

"How far did he get with us?" Zack asked as he glanced at Cloud. "I'm a SOLDIER so I am enhanced. But Spiky isn't."

"Hm. That may explain his mako poisoning," Vincent said quietly. "In the research notes it stated you had been given the first of what they hoped would be ten injections of the Jenova protocol. It is disappointing to know that Hojo has still not given up on Jenova's cells."

"How long have you _known_ Hojo?" Zack asked.

"Almost thirty years," Vincent said.

Zack's eyes widened. "What? But how is that possible? You don't look over twenty-five."

"I was in my late twenties when he killed me," Vincent said.

"So you're like…in your _fifties_?" Zack asked incredulously. "What was Hojo trying to do? Preserve youth?"

"He merged my body with a demon known as Chaos," Vincent explained. "Eternal youth is a side effect of that merger."

"You have a _demon_ in you?" Zack said as he eyes became almost comically larger with every revelation.

"I have four within me, including Chaos," Vincent corrected.

Zack shook his head. "Lucky you. Why did you save us?"

Vincent quirked an eyebrow and looked at the young man in front of him. "To save you from the torment I suffered."

"Well…thanks," Zack said quietly. "I don't suppose you've heard anything about two other SOLDIERs and Nibelheim's fate, have you?"

"I have been locked away in the ShinRa mansion for almost thirty years," Vincent said blandly. "I'm not the most up to speed anymore. However, when we were escaping, I did notice that the town seems to be under some kind of major renovation."

Zack snorted. "After ShinRa razed the damn place, it _would_ need a major renovation."

"ShinRa was responsible for that?" Vincent asked before shaking his head. "Old man Shinra is still as crazy as ever."

"Where did you work when you were with ShinRa?" Zack asked, remembering that he had been sent to Nibelheim as a bodyguard.

"I worked under Veld," he said quietly. "I was a Turk."

"_Veld_ allowed a friggin' _Turk_ to become an experiment?" Zack asked incredulously. "What the hell, man?"

"I assume he was told I was killed in the line of duty," Vincent said carelessly.

Zack shook his head. "He of all people should have been aware of a false KIA report."

"Why did ShinRa order the town's destruction?" Vincent asked.

Zack sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's a long story."

"We appear to have plenty of time," Vincent countered dryly.

Zack smiled and chuckled softly. "That we do, my friend."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was surprised when he found Genesis in the library asleep with his head resting in Tifa's lap. He was torn between feeling bad for his friend's fate being revealed in such a cold manner and an extremely irrational feeling of possessiveness towards Tifa because of the intimate scene before him. Tifa saved him from his self-destructive thoughts when she looked up and smiled at him.<p>

"He's been asleep for an hour," she said quietly as she waved him over to her.

"He's had a rough day," Sephiroth admitted as he moved closer and sat upon the ottoman Genesis had abandon earlier.

Tifa nodded sadly. "He told me he has a timeframe for his death now."

"Hojo is a cold bastard," Sephiroth spat. His eyes were drawn to his friend's face. In sleep, his distress was obvious. He had dark circles under his eyes, black veins of degrading flesh were now creeping further up his neck and his hair was streaked with white. "Hollander thinks we can give him something to stop his degradation and extend his life, but…"

Tifa nodded as he trailed off. "You doubt he would accept that as an option."

"Genesis is stubborn and quite honestly, he is used to getting his way in a lot of things," Sephiroth said, smiling slightly as he recalled the various times he or Angeal would cave just to avoid a Genesis temper tantrum. Sephiroth raised his eyes to Tifa's and held her gaze. "It is not safe for you to remain with us. Lazard has set up a meeting with the vice-president of ShinRa in Nibelheim. It is possible that a double cross is waiting for us there, so we must hide you somewhere safe."

"No place is safe," Tifa said sadly.

"Perhaps," Sephiroth conceded. "However, if we were to be captured, you would be alone here and would starve eventually. Banora is a dead town and to get supplies you would have to travel great distances alone. If ShinRa finds you and discovers you are a survivor of Nibelheim, they will most likely kill you to prevent you from telling the truth of the massacre in your hometown at their hands. The public would devour your story and ShinRa would be bogged down by inquests. They will think it more effective to silence you permanently than deal with the backlash your story would create."

"Where would you hide me?" she asked.

"Midgar," Sephiroth asked. "Another nameless slum rat would raise less attention then a new resident in Junon or Corel or even Rocket Town. Besides, there is a girl there you can trust. Zack was quite smitten with her. She has Turks watching her, so she is probably the safest person in Midgar. You will be safe too. Rufus controls the Turks and Rufus wants to put an end to his father's rule as much as I do."

"And if he betrays you?" Tifa asked. "What will happen to this girl and me then?"

"Lazard has instructions to relocate both you and the young girl to Wutai," Sephiroth said reassuringly. "Emperor Godo is the third piece of this deadly triangle to destroy President Shinra's hold on the planet."

Tifa nodded. "I'll go if that's what you want, but…I'd feel so much safer with you and Genesis."

"We _will_ keep you safe, Tifa," he promised as he squeezed her hand. "Even if it's from a distance."

She nodded and smiled. "I know you will Sephiroth."

He smiled slightly at her blind trust for him. "We should move Genesis somewhere more comfortable."

Tifa nodded and gently stroked his face. "Genesis? Wake up."

He stirred slightly. "Mother?"

Tifa laughed softly. "Not exactly."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her before smiling slightly. "No. You're much kinder than my mother, little one." He lifted his head and saw Sephiroth sitting behind him. "Sorry about running out earlier, Seph."

Sephiroth shook his head. "You needed space and comfort. I am glad you found what you needed."

"You're exhausted," Tifa said. "Let's get you to bed."

He gingerly pushed himself to his feet and shook his head. "I can make it on my own. I'll see you both in the morning."

Sephiroth and Tifa both watched Genesis proudly stride from the room and once the door closed behind him, Tifa shook her head.

"That is one stubborn man," she said ruefully.

"You don't know the half of it," Sephiroth said.

* * *

><p>Vincent listened as Zack recounted the tale thus far until it brought them to the present. "So, one of the men is degrading?"<p>

Zack nodded. "Yep and I still don't know about Seph. It's possible his mind is degrading, but his creation was so much more intense than Genesis' or even Angeal's."

"Seph? Do you mean Sephiroth?" Vincent asked suddenly.

Zack frowned slightly. "Well…yeah. I call him Seph for short."

"Sephiroth is the name Hojo's wife gave their son," Vincent said stonily. "He is the reason Hojo killed me."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"I tried to stop their intended experiment," Vincent explained. "First I tried to get through to Lucrecia, his mother. We had been lovers and I thought I knew her…however she refused to listen to my warnings. Hojo was a lost cause before I even started…nothing was going to stop him from experimenting on the fetus."

"Wow," Zack whispered. "That is twisted…even for him."

Vincent nodded and was silent for a few moments. "You plan on finding Sephiroth and Genesis?"

Zack nodded enthusiastically. "That's my plan…once Spiky is better."

"Then I will go with you," Vincent said firmly. "If nothing else, I have to pay Hojo back for his…kindness."

"Welcome to the team!" Zack said as he shook the other man's hand. "Do you happen to have a change of clothes on you? We should probably get the little guy out of that mako-soaked uniform ASAP."

"I found a uniform similar to yours in a bedroom upstairs at the mansion," Vincent said as he tossed a small bundle to Zack. "I figured we would have to change his clothes to prevent the mako in the fabric from seeping into his skin and poisoning him further." Vincent paused and watched the younger man unfasten the pants in his hands before speaking again. "Do you know where Sephiroth and Genesis may be hiding?"

Zack stopped moving. "I…have no idea."

"Perhaps while your young friend recovers, I can search for them using Chaos," Vincent suggested. "He has enhanced senses that may be of use to us."

"Cool," Zack said before raising his eyes to Vincent's face. "You're not going to ditch us are you?"

Vincent's lips curved ever so slightly and he shook his head. "No, I will not 'ditch' you. That is my promise to you."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon and found himself questioning why he had never noticed the simple beauty of something that happened every morning. What kind of man was he that all he thought of was work? He had such a rigid routine that when he had first arrived in Banora after the Nibelheim incident, he felt…lost. There was no paperwork to do, no classes to be taught, no battles to plan, and no boring meetings to attend. He had never realized just how much freedom he had sacrificed to a company that now pursued him with the probable intention of killing him.<p>

"I've always loved the sunrises in Banora," Genesis said as he elegantly dropped beside Sephiroth on the ground. He glanced at his friend and smiled. "The sun setting is even more beautiful thought, especially when the Banora Whites are ready to be harvested.

Sephiroth nodded absently as he assessed his friend's appearance. "You seem to be feeling better today."

Genesis shrugged. "I have my good days and my bad days, Sephiroth, as any dying man would."

"Genesis, Hollander thinks he may be able to come up with a protocol that would keep your degradation at bay and allow you to live a long and _healthy_ life," Sephiroth said. "As long as you keep up with the treatments."

"And when did _you_ start believing scientists?" Genesis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When his collar did not tighten," Sephiroth said honestly. "Unlike Hojo, Hollander really seems to care about your well-being, Gen. If Jenova is a virus, they could treat her like any other viral infection. They cannot cure you, per se, but they can keep you alive."

Genesis pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his face on them so he was still looking at Sephiroth. "Am I really worth saving Seph? Look at what I have done? I'm the reason Angeal is dead. I _killed_ our best friend. I nearly drove you over the edge into insanity. I'm the reason SOLDIER was sent into Nibelheim to destroy it and that caused our little one to be so seriously injured. I have tried to kill Angeal's puppy countless times. I have killed every adult resident in Banora, and I started with my own _parents_. I am not worth saving."

Sephiroth shook his head. "You are wrong. You _are_ worth saving. Angeal wanted to die because he couldn't come to terms with what we _really_ are. And even though you pushed me towards the brink of insanity, you were the one who kept me from falling into that abyss."

"Our little one did that," Genesis said with a knowing smile.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You are a hopeless romantic, Genesis."

He smiled slightly. "Until the day I die, Seph."

"You always underestimated your power, Genesis," Sephiroth said.

"Tch, I am the most arrogant SOLDIER you have ever known!" Genesis said dismissively.

"Arrogance can cover insecurity," Sephiroth countered. "Do you remember our fight regarding your unwarranted attack on Zack after he beat your simulation?"

Genesis nodded. "Unfortunately, I remember that. I was such an ass to you, Angeal, and especially that poor puppy."

"I was being honest with you about looking forward to spending an hour with you as we pretended to be doing some serious work," Sephiroth said before smiling. "I never changed anything about any of your battle plans Gen, because you are exceptional at what you do."

"You used to rake me over the coals on some battle plans and you know it!" Genesis protested as he lifted his head.

"No, I asked you to defend your plans," Sephiroth corrected him. "Name one instance where I ever told you that you would have to make changes to anything you had submitted to me as your official rules of engagement on any of your missions?"

Genesis opened his mouth but soon closed it with a frown as he fought to remember any such time. "Goddess, your right. I always got my way."

"You got your way, because your way was the best course of action," Sephiroth said. "And on those other occasions when I was not 'raking you over the coals', we did nothing but talk and you would read LOVELESS to me, or we would talk about that Turk you insisted on hitting on."

Genesis smiled. "Cissnei. Well, I did have that bet with Reno about who could get her private number first."

"And who won that bet?" Sephiroth asked.

"Pfft, me obviously," Genesis said as he made a face. "Some people actually enjoy listening to me quote LOVELESS."

Sephiroth chuckled softly. "I'm sure they do."

"So when are we meeting Rufus?" Genesis asked.

"Tomorrow," Sephiroth said. "Which means we have to sneak Tifa into Midgar today. Any ideas on how to do that?"

"I have a few uniforms from the seconds and thirds that defected with me," Genesis said. "We should be able to use them to blend in when we return to Midgar."

"We will have to time our arrival at the church to coincide with the shift change of the Turks to avoid any unnecessary encounters," Sephiroth mused.

"Tch! Forget that, Seph!" Genesis said dismissively. "I'll have my clones cause a distraction in the slums. That will take care of any Turks."

Sephiroth nodded. "I've never interfered with your battle plans before so I see no need to start now."

Genesis smiled. "Then we should start preparations to leave now. I will speak to my clones and you can prepare Miss Lockhart. Make sure she has everything she needs."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just wink at me in a suggestive fashion," Sephiroth said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Genesis said haughtily. "I merely had some grit in my eye. If you read something into that, then that speaks _volumes_ of where your mind is currently wandering."

Sephiroth shook his head and smiled as he followed Genesis back to the entrance of the caves below Banora.

* * *

><p>Tifa belted the black sweater Genesis had found for her and looked at herself in the mirror. The sweater was like a dress on her and the belt she had added just confirmed it. Once she got to Midgar, her first order of business was to find clothes. She couldn't continue to make dresses out of men's shirts for the rest of her life. She picked up her bag and went down to the library where Sephiroth told her to meet them. When she opened the door, Sephiroth and Genesis were already there wearing their pilfered second and third class uniforms.<p>

"Were these things always so itchy?" Genesis complained.

"Yes," Sephiroth growled as he constantly pulled at the restrictive neck of the high collar on his third class uniform. "I feel like I'm going to choke."

"Just wait until we have the helmets on too!" Genesis said dryly. "I can't wait to see you try and get all that hair under there."

Sephiroth grunted. "It was much easier when I _was_ a third. My hair was so much shorter."

"You two bitch more that a couple of girls," Tifa said as she dropped her bag on the floor and stepped closer to the two men.

"Well, we are too pampered in our clothing, little one," Genesis scolded lightly. "We are too used to the finer things being a general affords…like clothes that are comfortable and not so…generic."

"And my hair really will be a problem," Sephiroth said.

Tifa smiled and held up a few hair clips. "I can help you with that. I'm kind of an expert with long hair."

Sephiroth smiled and sat in one of the chairs before beckoning her closer. "Then I will defer to your superior hair styling skills."

Tifa smiled and gently grasped his long silver. "So are you two going to take me to this church or are you just going to release me in the slums like you would a tapped animal?"

"The slums are too dangerous, little one," Genesis said. "We will escort you there personally."

She nodded as she absently braided Sephiroth's hair. "I'd still rather stay with you two."

"I know, but trust me when I say it is safer for you to be as far away from us as possible right now," Sephiroth said.

Tifa sighed. "I know…but I still think I'd be safer with you in the long run. Still, I'll trust your decision." She stepped back and admired her work. "I just need to pin it in place and you should be able to hide it under your helmet quite easily."

Genesis covered a smile as he watched Tifa take the three braids she had made out of Sephiroth's long hair, and twisted and pinned it into an intricate style of weaving. Once she was finished, she smiled and stepped back. Genesis couldn't stop himself as he eyed Sephiroth with feigned consideration before smiling brightly.

"Well, Seph, I do declare that you are just the prettiest SOLDIER I have ever laid eyes on!" he declared dramatically.

Tifa rolled her eyes and shook her head before moving to stand in front of Sephiroth. "Just ignore him. No one's going to see you like this anyway except him and me anyway."

"One can only hope that you lose all your hair to degradation," Sephiroth said as he picked up his helmet and got to his feet.

"Whoops! Looks like I upset his majesty," Genesis said with a wink before turning to face Sephiroth. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it. Don't be so sensitive Sephy!"

"Don't call me Sephy…Genny," Sephiroth said.

"Now that was just uncalled for," Genesis protested.

Tifa shook her head and smiled, thinking to herself, _I am going to miss this_.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow behind the facemask of his helmet as he observed the men and women screaming in terror as monsters and Genesis' clones chased after them. "You're clones are very…determined."<p>

"Well, when they are told to draw the Turks to them, they do their best," Genesis said proudly.

Sephiroth's lips twitched with amusement before he turned to Tifa. "Gen and I are going to enter from the back to avoid detection. One of his clones is going to chase you so that when you enter the church during all this chaos, it won't cause any undo curiosity if a Turk is still watching."

"But do not worry, little one," Genesis said with a kind smile. "He will not hurt you."

Tifa nodded and waited for Genesis to call the clone to them. Once he appeared behind her, she ran as quick as she could and when she heard the clone hiss, she didn't need to pretend any of the fear that welled up inside her as she allowed him to herd her towards the church. She flung the doors opened and quickly slammed them behind her.

"Oh my goodness!"

Tifa turned at the feminine voice and saw a girl in white dress with a light blue trim and beautiful pink ribbon secured around her ponytail. She slowly walked toward the girl and smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry," Tifa said quietly. "There are monsters all over the place out there!"

Aerith giggled. "Again? ShinRa really needs to figure out how they keep getting into the city." She held out her hand and smiled. "I'm Aerith."

Tifa smiled and took the proffered hand. "My name is Tifa."

"I think we have more company," Aerith said as she turned to face the two men who had just entered.

Sephiroth slid the facemask up on the helmet. "I am sorry to intrude upon, Miss Gainsborough, however I have a favor to ask."

"I don't know, General," she said as she clasped her hands behind her back. "You _are_ a fugitive now. I don't think my less than stealthy Turk guardians would think highly of a decision to help wanted men."

Genesis pushed his facemask up as well and considered the young girl in front of them. "I like this girl, Seph. She has a great sense of humor. The puppy has good taste."

Her face lost its playful softness at the mention of Zack. "Is Zack with you? I've tried calling…but he's stopped answering his phone."

"You will most likely hear he has been killed in action," Sephiroth said.

"No!" Aerith gasped.

Tifa reached out and squeezed her arm. "It's okay though. He's not _really_ dead. He was captured by Hojo, but he escaped."

"You know Zack?" Aerith asked.

Tifa nodded. "He helped rescue me."

"Tifa is from Nibelheim and she is the reason I have come before you," Sephiroth explained. "This is Genesis."

"You're the SOLDIER everyone's talking about," Aerith said.

Genesis nodded. "I am."

"Tifa has been seriously injured and we cannot protect her while we search for Zack and his friend," Sephiroth explained. "I was hoping you could keep her safe in our absence."

Aerith smiled. "Mother always wanted another daughter." She turned and smiled at Tifa. "You can live with me until they come back."

Tifa smiled in relief. "Thank you so much, Aerith."

"You are welcome," Aerith said happily before turning to look up at Sephiroth. "I can keep her safe and so can the Turks who watch over me."

"Things are changing within ShinRa," Sephiroth cautioned. "There may come a time when the Turks are not your passive guardians…and I will not allow them to hurt either of you."

"Seph," Genesis said urgently as he looked out of one of the windows. "Our cover is thinning out. We should leave if we hope to escape undetected."

Sephiroth nodded and turned his gaze to Tifa. "I will return for you. I promise."

Tifa smiled and nodded. "I know you will."

Sephiroth looked unsure about something. He moved closer to her, and then stepped away, before stepping closer once more. Tifa sighed and rolled her eyes as she took his arms and wrapped them around her body before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Tifa…"

"It's called a hug, Sephiroth," Tifa said against his chest. "It's perfectly normal for people to do when saying goodbye."

He nodded and returned the hug before stepping back. "You'll have to forgive my lack of knowledge in the area of normal human interactions. Hojo was a less than satisfactory example of normalcy."

Tifa laughed softly. "I will miss you, Sephiroth. Be careful out there."

"I will," he assured her.

"Don't hog all the hugging time, Seph," Genesis said as he too approached Tifa and hugged. "Be safe, little one. I don't want to lose a fellow fan of LOVELESS so soon!"

"We've yet to discuss our theories regarding the last act," Tifa said as he pulled back. "So I am counting on you to return safely."

"I would never miss an opportunity to discuss my theories with another person!" Genesis said dramatically.

Tifa sighed and watched to the generals disappear out the back entrance. Aerith put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her slightly.

"Don't worry, Tifa," she said quietly. "They'll be safe. The planet needs them."

Tifa nodded. "I hope you're right."

"Come on," Aerith said with a smile. "You have to meet my mom."

* * *

><p>"You should have kissed her," Genesis said once they were in the air and heading back to Banora. "It would have been so romantic!"<p>

"Then you should have kissed her yourself," Sephiroth said.

"What? And risk getting my face ripped off by her jealous admirer with his Masamune?" Genesis asked. "I think not, Seph. Besides, it's only romantic if her star-crossed lover kisses her that last kiss goodbye."

"We are not star-crossed lovers, Genesis," Sephiroth said as he shook his head.

Genesis smiled smugly. "Not yet…but you will be lovers one day."


	13. Chapter 13: SOLDIER Reunion

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: SOLDIER Reunion<strong>

Chaos still did not understand why his host was _insisting_ that they find the two SOLDIERs. He could feel his host's reluctant hope that Lucrecia's child was his own, yet he had no idea just how _seeing_ the boy would confirm his host's suspicions. And why was there any question? Vincent was smart…for a _human_ and even he could do the math! There was no way that Hojo could have fathered Sephiroth. Vincent's last encounter with Lucrecia had been closer to the projected date of conception than Hojo's previous coupling with her had been. The next coupling she had shared with Hojo was too far from the projected date of conception as well, therefore that meant Vincent was Sephiroth's father. In fact, Chaos had long suspected that _any_ coupling with Hojo after her abandonment of Vincent was only a ruse to allow Hojo to pretend he was the father of Sephiroth.

He would never understand humans and their need to couple with people who did not belong to them. If one wished to pursue other options, why bind yourself through marriage and effectively prevent yourself from following your basic instinct to procreate with the stronger mate? It made no sense whatsoever to him, yet it was an ideal his host seemed to view as the most preferable option.

"Vinnie, what are you planning on doing once we find these men?" Chaos asked out loud.

_Once we find them, we must approach them and tell them their friends live,_ Vincent answered.

"And do you think they will react well to a _demon_ approaching them?" Chaos asked with a smile. "They are more likely to run me through and ask questions later!"

_Then we are lucky you are immortal, aren't we? You could easily survive such a petty wound,_ Vincent said dryly.

Chaos chuckled. "That I could, human. That I could."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stepped into the lab in Banora and both scientists looked up at him. He lifted Jenova's head and set it on the table.<p>

"Before I let either of you touch this head, I want to ask something," Sephiroth said, his voice low and menacing. "If Jenova is a virus that has infected this body, can you _really_ create something to allow Genesis to live a long life with little to no effects of degradation plaguing him?"

"Yes," Hollander said confidently.

"No," Hojo said just as firmly…before his collar tightened once again.

Sephiroth strode over to the scientist and grabbed him by his shirt before pulling him of his feet to dangle in the air. "You will do what you can to save him, Professor. It is the _least_ either of you could do for him!"

"Sephiroth…" Hojo choked.

"I can do this, Sephiroth," Hollander said. "I don't need Hojo's assistance. If I can have even just a few of the cells from her head, I can try to come up with at least a _partial_ cure for Genesis."

Sephiroth easily dropped Hojo to the ground and faced Hollander. "You are not asking for the _whole_ head?"

"Only a few samples are necessary," Hollander said. "If I can formulate something for him, I will need the head again, but for now I only need a small sample."

Sephiroth nodded and handed him the head. "Take what you need."

Hollander nodded and nervously went about collecting the samples and when he withdrew he nodded slightly. "You'll want to put the head in a mako solution to preserve it. You don't need to worry. Without any organs to process the blood, she will not be able to contact you through your connection to her again."

Sephiroth nodded and approached one of the many containers filled with mako that would be suitable for the head and unceremoniously dropped the head in. He sealed it and picked it up before walking towards the door. He stopped and glared at Hojo.

"If you interfere with his work, I will gut you without a second thought!" he snarled before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Rufus paced the study of the ShinRa Mansion, feeling every bit his fifteen years of age. What had he agreed to? Meeting with two of SOLDIER's deadliest warriors in a plot to kill his own father was a dangerous plan. Yes, he had the Turks and they would protect him, but his father still had the remains of SOLDIER and with Heidegger in charge of them, not Lazard, SOLDIER had become…less honorable and more like Genesis' clones.<p>

"Sir?"

Rufus turned and faced Tseng. "Yes?"

"Lazard has arrived with Genesis and Sephiroth," Tseng said.

Rufus straightened slightly and nodded. "Then show them in." He moved behind his desk and sat down, taking a long calming breath before relaxing into his chair. He looked up when the door opened and the feared Silver General appeared. He instinctively relaxed remembering their verbal sparring that even the General seemed to enjoy.

"General," Rufus said as he inclined his head. "It's been a while."

"Indeed," he said before sitting in one of the chairs.

Genesis strode in like the arrogant bastard he always had been in spite of the obvious signs of degradation that now marred his body. He said nothing as he sat beside Sephiroth. Rufus' eyes were then drawn to Lazard, who sat on the other side of Sephiroth.

"Well? Did my desertion take the heat off of you or is father still blaming you for everything?" Lazard asked dryly.

Rufus smirked at that. "He has relented his attacks. But it still would have been better if you had killed a man in front of a news crew."

"I'm sorry," Lazard said with mock remorse. "The opportunity never arose."

"No matter," Rufus said. "Let us move to the heart of the matter. Explain your proposal."

"Genesis is degrading," Lazard said plainly. "We have both Hollander and now Hojo working on a solution, a real solution that would end his suffering. We are quite confident this can be achieved, however, once he is healed there is the matter of his defection."

"Father will pursue you," Rufus said to Genesis. "He will not care if you want to return to the fold or not. The bottom line is you have cost ShinRa a great deal, both monetarily and reputation wise."

"Do you think I _really_ care?" Genesis snapped.

Rufus smiled and shook his head. "Obviously you don't. I was just pointing out that my father will pursue you until either you die or he dies. The same thing goes for you and my brother, General."

"That is why we are here," Sephiroth said. "I have no intention of returning to ShinRa. I just want to be left alone. I have discovered some ugly truths about my creation and the company I have served my entire life. However, I know your father thinks of us as his 'property' and he will never leave us alone. That is why Genesis and I are willing to…remove him in order for you to take his place with the understanding that once you have ShinRa, Genesis and I are free to live in peace with no expectations from ShinRa regarding our loyalties."

"You are offering to assassinate my father for me," Rufus stated carefully. "And you want to be free from ShinRa's reach? It is a tempting offer. However, I have a request."

"And that is?" Lazard asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I want you to return Professor Hojo," Rufus said.

"Absolutely not," Sephiroth said firmly. "He is a dangerous man who will destroy this world. He is not loyal to ShinRa. He is loyal to ShinRa's money and the power you give him without a second thought."

"He keeps ShinRa strong," Rufus countered.

"If we refuse to give you Hojo, you will refuse our offer?" Genesis asked.

"No Hojo, no peace for any of you," Rufus said firmly.

"You have made a grave mistake, young Shinra," Sephiroth said ominously as he got to his feet. "If you pursue us, we will decimate ShinRa in ways you cannot image."

Rufus watched Sephiroth and Genesis get to their feet and walk out of the room. Lazard got to his feet and frowned.

"What are you doing Rufus?" he asked. "You said you wanted our father out of the way."

"I have my own ways of doing that," Rufus said dismissively. "Ways in which I still retain all the _power_. I refuse to let glorified _grunts_ tell me what to do."

Lazard shook his head. "You have a lot to learn about negotiations. You have alternate ways of accomplishing what you want and so do I. And my ways will shock you. So we will part as enemies, but in the future if you wish to revisit a truce, I will be willing to speak with you."

Tseng entered the room as Lazard left. "How did it go?"

"Badly," Rufus said sulkily. "They refused to give me Hojo."

"So how did you leave it?" Tseng asked.

"We are still enemies," Rufus said coldly. "And since they are our enemies, I want them killed…now."

Tseng showed no outward emotion, yet inside he was worried. "Sir, you may regret such actions later. If you plan on continuing to fund AVALANCHE and your father finally figures it out, it would do well for you to have powerful allies like your brother and the generals. You may need them."

"I don't _need_ anyone," Rufus scoffed. "Send some Turks to follow them and shoot them out of the sky! When I return to Midgar, I shall return with the heads of those traitors."

"Sir…"

"Are you questioning me?" Rufus asked angrily.

Tseng shook his head. "No sir. I will see to it immediately."

* * *

><p>"Well that went well," Genesis said as he tightened his grip around Lazard. "I thought you said your brother seemed eager for our assistance."<p>

"He did," Lazard said with a frown.

"Maybe he's more like his father than he realizes," Sephiroth suggested. He frowned and cocked his head to the side before looking over his shoulder. "We have company."

Genesis turned and looked back surprised to see a ShinRa helicopter trailing them. He turned his gaze to Sephiroth and smirked. "He is _definitely_ his father's son, Seph. He sent his Turks after us…and you Lazard."

"Rufus," Lazard murmured with a sad frown. "How could you?"

The helicopter opened fire and both generals easily avoided the bullets. Genesis moved closer to Sephiroth and handed him Lazard.

"Genesis?" Sephiroth said as he took the other man in his grip.

Genesis smiled and shrugged. "I've been flying longer than you have. Get out of here and I will take care of these pesky nuisances. Besides, you have our little one to live for."

"Genesis, no!" Sephiroth called, but he wasn't listening to him. "Damn it, he is too stubborn."

Lazard nodded. "He most definitely is."

Sephiroth frantically looked around for a safe place to drop Lazard so he could follow Genesis, but they were above the mountains and there was literally no safe place to leave the man he had unceremoniously had dropped in arms. He was still looking when he heard Genesis cry out in pain. When he turned to look at Genesis, he was clutching his left shoulder.

"Genesis!" Sephiroth yelled as he watched his friend take a bullet in the leg next.

"My time…has always been borrowed, my friend," he said with a smile. "Don't grieve for me."

They were both distracted by a fierce roar from above them. Sephiroth looked up and saw a man…or rather a creature with tattered wings and bared fangs diving towards the ShinRa helicopter. With a power he had never seen, the creature managed to rip through the tail section of the helicopter sending it spiraling to the ground. The creature hissed as he watched the helicopter fall into the mountains before turning his gaze to Genesis, who was struggling to keep himself in the air.

He flew over to Genesis and grabbed him by the arm. "You are Genesis Rhapsodos, are you not?"

Genesis looked at the amber eyes and countless sharp teeth, feeling the first real twinge of fear he had felt in a long time. "I am. And you are?"

"I am Chaos," he said. "And I have something you and your party is looking for."

"Um, Seph?" Genesis called. "I think we should find a place to land."

"You are not injured, are you, Silver One?" Chaos asked.

If Sephiroth didn't know better, he would say the Demon seemed concerned for him. "I am uninjured."

"Than if it is acceptable, I will take you to your friends now," Chaos said as he headed north. "The young one is suffering from mako poisoning and may need more attention."

"Are they both alive?" Lazard asked.

"As I said, the young one is ill," Chaos said. "But he lives, as does the dark haired one. That one contains _much_ energy."

"Angeal's puppy is still a puppy then?" Genesis asked with a smile.

"Puppy?" Chaos asked, considering the analogy. "My host and I agree that 'puppy' is a most appropriate term."

* * *

><p>Zack brushed Cloud's hair out of his face and was relieved to see the greenish tinge of his skin was starting to fade. "You have to make it out of this, Spiky. I don't want to lose another friend." He sighed irritably and shook his head. "This is all my fault. I should have made you go with Seph and Gen. I could have held those SOLDIER punks myself, but oh no. I just <em>had<em> to let you play hero! I should have known better."

"By the Goddess, Zackary! You sound as bad as me!"

Zack jumped to his feet and smiled when he saw Chaos set Genesis on a rock. "Genesis! You're okay!"

"If you would call being shot 'okay' then your assessment is correct," Genesis dryly.

"Is Seph with you?" Zack asked, practically bouncing on the spot.

"I am here, Zack," Sephiroth said as he landed and set Lazard on the ground beside him.

"Whoa! You have a wing _too_?" Zack asked. "So cool! Hey! I have Jenova cells now too. Does that mean Spiky and I will have wings too? That would be awesome!"

"Zackary, you are giving me a headache!" Genesis complained as Sephiroth knelt beside him and began using cure on him.

"Whoa! You really _were_ shot!" Zack said as he watched Sephiroth work.

"Do not crowd them, boy," Chaos said impatiently.

"Sorry," Zack said as he eagerly waited for Sephiroth to finish healing Genesis.

Chaos moved away as the healing glow faded from Sephiroth's hand and Genesis smiled in relief.

"Thank you Seph," Genesis said as he stretched his shoulder and his leg. "I feel much better."

"I will take my leave of you," Chaos said. "My host is most impatient to speak with you."

They all watched in amazement as Chaos folded his wings closer to his body before they became a deep crimson and his face lost all demonic traits and features. In a matter of minutes, a normal looking man stood before them. Zack turned and smiled at Sephiroth.

"Pretty cool, huh?" he asked.

"My name is Vincent Valentine," the man said as he inclined his head.

"I am General Sephiroth," Sephiroth said as he stepped closer to the man. "This is General Genesis Rhapsodos, and Lazard Deusericus, former Director of SOLDIER of ShinRa."

"I'm sorry if my appearance as Chaos concerned you," Vincent said. "He has the ability to fly and I figured that since General Rhapsodos is known to have a wing, you would most likely be traveling by air so my best bet to find you would be by air as well."

"Seph, you have to have a look at Cloud," Zack said. "I've been casting cure on him, but I just don't know if it's working. He's less green, but…"

Sephiroth nodded and approached the blond boy. He lifted his eyelid and could see the whites of his eyes were slightly green and his already bright eyes were even brighter. The boy was practically SOLDIER now. If he had taken to the mako treatments better, he probably would have grown a few inches at least. Sephiroth reached into his coat and pulled out a potion. He uncorked it and held it to Cloud's lips while tilting his head to allow the liquid to run down his throat.

He set the boy's head down and looked up at Zack. "He'll be fine. That remedy should help clear the excess mako from his system more quickly. Are you alright?"

Zack smiled and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Luckily for your friends, Hojo had not started his experiments, yet," Vincent said grimly. "They had only received one Jenova protocol injection each, so hopefully they will suffer no long-term effects from their time in the labs."

"Were you injected with any Jenova protocols?" Genesis asked Vincent.

"I was a project of Hojo's before his obsession with Jenova truly became a problem," Vincent said with a shrug. "He experimented with mako on me. He tested how fast a body infused with mako could heal from things like broken bones, puncture wounds…and gunshots."

"All things he used to improve SOLDIER," Genesis murmured.

"He also experimented on merging me with mako tainted by various demons," Vincent said. "I house Chaos along with three others."

"Gods, how do you manage to control them?" Lazard asked incredulously.

"Hojo's wife took pity on me and did something to me that gave me the power to remain the dominant personality while using the demons when necessary to protect myself," Vincent said.

"You knew my mother?" Sephiroth asked.

Vincent turned and nodded at him. "I did. In fact, I knew her quite well. Unfortunately, I was unable to stop Hojo from experimenting on you as a child. It will always be my biggest regret."

"Well, who can blame you?" Zack asked impatiently. He turned and looked at Sephiroth. "Vincent tried to stop your mom and she wouldn't go against Hojo, so he went to Hojo and the bastard killed him!"

"Killed him?" Genesis interrupted. "But he's not dead."

"I am not dead, yet I am also not really alive," Vincent explained. "I don't really understand it myself. I have not aged in almost thirty years."

"More ShinRa secrets," Sephiroth snarled. "We are not safe here. We must return to Genesis' hideout."

"You're coming too, right Vincent?" Zack asked hopefully.

"As we discussed before, Hojo and I have unfinished business to attend to," Vincent said as he turned to face Sephiroth. "If you would not mind another member in your party, I would like to accompany you to wherever it is you call home."

Sephiroth nodded. "We need all the help we can get."

* * *

><p>Hollander wiped his eyes and shook his head. "Jenova is more complicated than I expected."<p>

"There are things even I do not understand about her and I am a _genius_!" Hojo said airily. "How can you expect to understand her if I don't?"

Hollander glared at Hojo. "Why don't you help me instead of being a pain in the ass?"

"Excuse me?" Hojo asked indignantly.

"I know that you have always hated my boys because you considered them both failures," Hollander said impatiently. "And you hate me because you think I'm a moron. But this degradation is an amazing phenomenon that has affected only one out of three men exposed to Jenova cells to this extent. It proves that even when we thought we knew it all about Jenova, we _didn't_. We have another chance to look at her from a whole new light and you would rather stand there telling me how stupid I am. Well, if I am so stupid, Hojo, why is my collar not tightening? Why am _I_ the one with access to the head?"

As much as he _hated_ to admit it, Hollander had a point. "What are you proposing?"

"If you tell me your theories about Jenova as a virus or microscopic entity, maybe we can figure out what she _really_ is in relation to her body and then go from there," Hollander said. "If we can cure Genesis or at least halt his degradation, we will be _proven_ geniuses!"

Hojo considered this. "Having information come out about Jenova's affect on SOLDIERs that I had not anticipated _would_ be embarrassing. However it would be a wonderful distraction if we could show a cure for such occurrences."

"First we will have to discover if Jenova is a virus that made the woman she infected mad, or if she is some kind of life form that breeds by infecting other living beings," Hollander said.

Hojo nodded. "I think a virus is less likely based on what Sephiroth said the voice said to him. She kept calling him her son."

Hollander nodded. "And if she was a virus, wouldn't it stand to reason that we would have found more people with similar physical properties buried around Gaia?"

"It's possible," Hojo conceded. "So, she is a microscopic entity that needs a humanoid body to reproduce."

"So is she a parasite that can spread on its own or does she need a being with the ability to reproduce to ensure her legacy?" Hollander mused.

"We need a sample from Sephiroth," Hojo said. "We need to know if he impregnates a woman, will her child be passed Jenova's DNA. We should also obtain a sample from Genesis."

Hollander nodded. "I agree. So…which one of us gets to tell them?"

Hojo smirked. "You're the one they trust. This is all yours."

"I was afraid you might say that," Hollander muttered.

* * *

><p>Cloud began to stir and groaned slightly. He didn't really know what happened to him but he felt as though he had just been stampeded by a herd of wild chocobos.<p>

"Feeling better?"

The deep voice of his commanding officer and idol made him fumble into a salute…a _sloppy_ salute, but it was a salute nonetheless. "General sir! I'm feeling…very unwell, sir."

Sephiroth smiled slightly and shook his head. "We are all renegades now, Strife. You do not have to follow military protocol anymore."

Cloud slumped against the bed. "In that case, I feel like a pile of shit, sir."

Sephiroth's lips curled up slightly into a smile, a rare sight for a cadet like Cloud. "Mako poisoning can have that affect on people," he said. "But you are out of the woods and should be feeling less awful once we get some food into you."

"Sir, did Tifa…make it?" Cloud asked softly.

Sephiroth nodded and sat beside the boy. "She made it. The time you and Zack bought us with your lives allowed us to stop and take the time for Genesis to sew her wound shut. She stayed here and recovered quite well. She is still a little uncomfortable, but she has regained most of her mobility."

"You talk as if she is already gone," Cloud said with a frown.

Sephiroth paused and looked at the boy. "I had a meeting with Rufus Shinra in which I offered my…services to remove his father as president so he could take his place on the condition that Genesis and I be free of prosecution for our desertion. If it had all been an elaborate trap for us, I felt Miss Lockhart would be safer somewhere more populated. As it turns out, it was a good idea to move her since it was the Turks who attacked us before Chaos found us."

"Where is she?" Cloud asked.

"We left her in Midgar," Sephiroth said. He raised a hand to quiet Cloud's protest. "She is quite safe at the moment. Zack has a friend who agreed to take her in."

"The one the Turks have under surveillance?" Cloud asked anxiously. "If they make her as the guide from Nibelheim, she's dead."

Sephiroth nodded. "I am aware of that. When the time comes that she is no longer safe, we will move her. In fact we ourselves shall be relocating shortly."

"Where can we possibly go that ShinRa can't find us?" Cloud asked.

"We are going to seek asylum in Wutai," Sephiroth said.

Cloud shook his head. "They _hate_ you and all of SOLDIER in Wutai. They won't help us."

"Director Lazard has already made the arrangements, Strife," Sephiroth assured him. "Genesis, Zack, and I are going to lead the remnants of Wutai's forces against ShinRa and expel them from Wutai before construction of the reactors can even begin."

"This will never work," Cloud said as he shook his head.

"We can either fight for our freedom, or we can die in the labs," Sephiroth said with a frown. "And while I'm sure your experience was bad enough in the labs, I grew up there. It's not something I would wish upon Hojo himself, nor do I have the desire to return there either."

Cloud nodded. "I never knew ShinRa was like this."

"I understand the disappointment," Sephiroth said. He turned and looked at the young boy beside him. "I'm sorry to have to ask something so possibly painful, but were you able to save your mother from Nibelheim?"

Cloud lowered his eyes. "No sir. My home was on the outskirts and…that's where they started."

Sephiroth inwardly cursed asking such a question in the absence of another person who could give the boy the comfort he would need. He didn't know what to do or how to act. "I'm sorry for your loss, Cadet."

Cloud nodded silently and after a few minutes, he raised his eyes to Sephiroth's. "I know I failed the SOLDIER exams, but I would like to fight against ShinRa too, once we get to Wutai. I want to avenge my mother."

"Zack told me how well you fought," Sephiroth said. "And I look forward to seeing your skill in person."

Cloud smiled and blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't worry about your friend," Sephiroth added. "Both girls are being guarded by one of Genesis' clones who will keep any aggressive Turks at bay."

Cloud nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Genesis clutched his stomach and stifled a moan with his fist as he pressed it against his mouth. <em>It will pass…it will pass…it…will…pass<em>, he chanted to himself. He dropped to one knee and willed himself to refrain from expelling the meager contents of his stomach on the floor in front of him.

Vincent watched Genesis doubled over in pain, his solitary wing hanging limply beside him. "Can I get you anything?"

Genesis was embarrassed to find the raven-haired man behind him. "There is nothing I can do for this except ride the pain out. It's all part of degradation."

Vincent nodded as he stepped further into the library. "I know it's not the same thing, but when I was first merged with Chaos I was not in control of myself and it was…disconcerting. My hope for you is that Hojo can put aside his ego and help you regain your lost humanity."

Genesis smiled slightly. "Thank you, Mr. Valentine. I hope that after everything I've done, I still have _some_ humanity left to regain."

* * *

><p>"Seph!"<p>

Sephiroth stopped and faced Zack as he bounded along the hall. "Puppy, your energy is inspiring."

Zack smiled. "I know you well enough to know most of your compliments are not really compliments."

"And yet you never change," Sephiroth said dryly.

"Aw, you love me and you know it!" Zack said with a wink.

Sephiroth pretended to think for a moment. "Love is such a strong word, Zack. How about I don't strongly dislike you?"

Zack rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's better than nothing I suppose. So, Spiky said you sent Tifa to stay with Aerith."

Sephiroth nodded. "They will be safe together, however I plan on moving them to Wutai right away."

"It's because the Turks are watching her and Rufus just tried to kill you, right?" Zack asked. When Sephiroth nodded, Zack sighed and shook his head. "You know, ShinRa is seriously fucked up. No wonder Angeal wanted to die." Sephiroth stayed silent, waiting for Zack to continue. "Do you think Hollander and Hojo can save Genesis?"

"Hollander seems sincere," Sephiroth admitted. "Hojo on the other hand…I do not trust him."

"I don't blame you man," Zack said as he shook his head. "So…do you miss her?"

Sephiroth frowned. "Pardon?"

Zack smiled mischievously. "Do you miss Tifa?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "You are as bad as Genesis. Am I the only one who thinks it's inappropriate for me, a man over the age of consent, to pursue a girl still considered a child under the law?"

"Well, actually Seph, the age of consent in Nibelheim and Gongaga is fourteen," Zack said. "ShinRa lowered the age so they could get more recruits for the infantry and SOLDIER. The age of consent in Midgar is fifteen and the age of consent in Wutai is a conservative sixteen, which Tifa will be in a matter of months. So that whole moral outrage thing you've got going on about her age is kinda pointless now."

"There are too many people concerned about my romantic interests who have no business insinuating themselves there," Sephiroth said haughtily.

"Thou dost protest too much, methinks," Zack said with a smile.

"What are we doing out here in the hall?" Genesis asked as he appeared behind Sephiroth.

"Trying to get Seph to admit he's warm for Tifa's form," Zack said happily.

"Pfft, don't waste your time," Genesis said dismissively. "He's convinced himself she is too traumatized to make a serious decision about who she likes…even though it's clear to everyone else that she likes Sephiroth and he likes her. Trying to change his mind is an exercise in frustration, let me tell you."

"May I ask as to _why_ you both feel so strongly about this?" Sephiroth asked irritably. "If I found a woman who was interested in spending her life with me, is it really _that_ amazing?"

Genesis and Zack looked at each other and said simultaneously. "Um, yeah."

Sephiroth threw his hands up in the air and stormed off down the hall, muttering to himself. Zack laughed and shook his head before turning to go in the opposite direction, but Genesis gently grabbed his arm.

"Could you wait a moment?" he asked.

Zack turned around and shrugged with a lopsided grin. "Sure. What's up Gen?"

"I just…I'm sorry about everything I've done to you…and what I did to Angeal," Genesis said as he lowered his eyes. "He was my best friend and I needed him. I never meant for him…I never thought that he…"

Zack took pity on the fiery first who rarely ever apologized even when obviously in the wrong and put his hand on his shoulder. "Genesis, you were hurt and in pain. Angeal wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere other than with you. You were his best friend."

"But he left you…because of me," Genesis persisted. "He hurt you and forced you to…end his life because of the pain _I_ showed him."

Zack nodded. "I know. But deep down inside, Angeal wanted to save you. And I promised that I would be his living legacy, passing on his teachings of honor and having dreams to my own students. He would want you to find your SOLDIER honor again Genesis and as his living legacy, it's my job to help you now."

Genesis found he was surprisingly touched by Zack's words and found himself speechless. "Zack I…thank you."

Zack smiled. "No matter how you felt about me, I always hoped we'd be friends one day, you know, for Angeal's sake."

"Thank you for your kind words, Zackary," Genesis said quietly.

"No problem," he said with a smile before stepping past him. He paused and turned to face him again. "And Gen? Get some rest. You look like shit."

Genesis choked on a laugh. "Watch your mouth, puppy. I may be degrading, but I can still kick your ass."

"I don't know Gen," Zack said as he backed away with a teasing glint in his eyes. "I kinda handed you your ass in Modeoheim."

"I was having an off day!" Genesis called as he watched the younger first run down the hallway laughing. He shook his head and smiled as he headed for the kitchen. "Angeal, your puppy is becoming a fine young man indeed."


	14. Chapter 14: Life In The Slums

Author's note: I just want to let everyone know that the Turks who died when Chaos attacked the helicopter were just a couple of nameless Turks. Tseng and Rufus are okay! :) In this chapter, Tifa meets Reno and as such, harsh language is to be expected! ;D Plus, Tifa also meets Rufus! O_O

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Life In The Slums<strong>

"So, is this what you do all day?" Tifa asked as Aerith wheeled her flower cart through the sector five slums.

Aerith smiled and nodded. "It was really Zack's idea. He thought Midgar's slums could do with a little brightening up, so he suggested I sell the flowers from the church. It helps my mom pay for things and makes everyone happy. So it's really a perfect solution."

"I guess so," Tifa said as she looked at all the people who called the slums home. "Why do people live below the plate?"

"Above plate living is far too expensive for most," Aerith explained. "The only people who seem to be able to afford to live up there are people who work for ShinRa. The people below the plates are small business owners or people who work for the small business owners. Over time, you'll see that most of the people who live beneath the plates actually prefer it down here."

"Don't people hate that it's called the 'slums'?" Tifa asked.

Aerith laughed softly. "Not really. It's only an insult to people above on the plates. Down here, being called a plate dweller is the _real_ insult."

"Mornin' Aerith."

Aerith turned and smiled warily. "Good morning Reno."

Tifa stiffened slightly when she recognized the Turk uniform the man approaching them was wearing. As decided previously, she allowed Aerith to handle most conversations with the Turks unless she was addressed directly.

He smiled lazily before turning and looking at Tifa. "You're new here, ain't ya? I don't recognize you."

"This is Tifa," Aerith said. "Her mother was friends with my mother a long time ago and unfortunately, her mother passed away recently. She's staying with me for now."

Reno nodded and returned his aquamarine gaze to Tifa. "Where do you come from, yo?"

"My mother was from Corel," Tifa said quietly.

"Why you so nervous Tifa?" Reno asked with a smirk.

"Probably because you are eying her like a piece of meat, Reno," Aerith chastised him. "It that anyway to treat a new resident of the slums?"

He laughed brightly and shook his head. "Nope. Sorry yo. It must be my natural appreciation for things of beauty. Listen, if you run into any aggressive slum rats, you let me know, Tifa. I'll show them the error of their ways for ya. You take care now ladies."

Tifa sighed in relief when he was finally out of earshot. "I almost blew it."

Aerith shook her head. "Don't worry Tifa. Turks are used to be people being scared of them. Some of them even enjoy it."

"I don't know," Tifa said as she watched the redheaded Turk harassing some kids who had tried to steal his wallet. "I think there was more to it."

* * *

><p>"Next time try stealing from someone who didn't use to be a slum rat, ya little shits," Reno called after the kids who ran away from him. He pulled out his phone and wandered around the marketplace. "Yo, bossman. I totally made contact with the flower girl and the new chick she's been hanging around with."<p>

"And?" Rufus asked at the other end of the line.

"She is fuckin' cute, yo!" Reno said with a grin.

"Is she the guide from Nibelheim or not, Reno?" Rufus asked impatiently.

"Probably," Reno said. "I snapped a pic of her before she and the flower girl noticed I was there. Tseng should have it by now, yo."

"Good," Rufus said.

"What do I do now?" Reno asked as he considered some street food offered at a vendor's stand.

"Just observe them," Rufus said. "The more you interact with them, the more suspicious they'll become and we don't know if the guide will have a way to contact Sephiroth."

"Understood yo," Reno said as closed the phone.

* * *

><p>Tseng stared at the picture Reno had sent him and wished he could tell the young Vice-President that the girl who had escaped from Nibelheim was not the newest resident of the slums…however there was no doubt in his mind. As the only living witness from Nibelheim, he knew that the President would demand her death. Rufus, on the other hand, had it in mind to use her as a bargaining tool in his power struggle with Sephiroth, one he would use to force the general to return Hojo to ShinRa once more.<p>

He reluctantly got to his feet and went towards Rufus' office. As the young man grew, Tseng had done his best to steer him away from the ways of his father and for the most part, the young Shinra had done so…however his rigid stance on power and control was something he had unwillingly picked up from his father. He knocked on the door and waited until Rufus responded.

"I have reviewed the picture Reno sent and the young girl in the slums is undoubtedly the young guide who escaped Nibelheim," Tseng said.

Rufus smirked and looked at the pictures Tseng handed him. "She is quite stunning."

Tseng did not like the look on his young charge's face. "Shall I have Reno pick her up?"

"I think this will require a softer touch than Reno and a little more planning," Rufus said with a smile. "I think I need to meet her."

* * *

><p>It had taken a week for Tifa to finally lose the nervous edge she had felt since arriving in the slums. She had even felt more confident leaving Aerith's protection and making unsupervised visits to the slums marketplace. She waved to a few of the vendors as she made her way through the stalls and a few of the children ran up to her and greeted her happily with hugs and trinkets they had made. It was the first time since the Nibelheim incident that she felt secure.<p>

She left the marketplace and began the short trek to the church where she had promised to meet Aerith. She felt her defenses rise when she saw a familiar head of read hair facing away from her. Almost as though he had eyes in the back of his head, the man in question turned and faced her.

"What's up Tifa?" Reno asked with a suspiciously congenial smile on his face.

"Not much," she said with a shrug.

He easily fell in step beside her as she continued walking. "Aerith's not at the church."

Tifa stopped and looked up at him. "Really? That's strange."

Reno shrugged. "Not really. Rude…you've met him, right? Big, tall, bald guy, doesn't say much?"

Tifa frowned and shook her head. "Um, I don't think so."

Reno shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, he totally caught some kid pinching some dude's merchandise and Aerith went to speak to him on the kid's behalf or some shit to make sure nothin' happened to the little bugger."

"You guys wouldn't hurt a kid, would you?" Tifa asked, completely aghast at the idea of hardened Turks picking on children.

"Rude's a big teddy bear, yo," Reno insisted. "He wouldn't hurt a kid, but you can't just let these brats get away with that kinda shit."

"Well, I have nothing better to do than wait for her, so if you don't mind, I'll just wait in the church for her like I planned," Tifa said tightly.

"I'll walk you over," Reno said.

Tifa shrugged. "Do whatever you want."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Reno looked down at her and smiled.

"So, you say you're from Corel, huh?" he asked.

_This is _not_ good_, she said to herself while nodding. "Yep."

"That's funny, because from you accent I would put you from Nibelheim," he said casually.

Tifa forced herself to smile slightly. "I get that a lot. My dad was from Nibelheim."

"Why aren't you with him?" Reno asked.

She turned and looked at him. "He was murdered. I was just a kid, but somehow retained my accent from him. He used to read to me before bed."

"Sucks he died," Reno said, the note of sincerity in his voice caught Tifa off guard. "Did they catch his murderer?"

"No," Tifa answered. "It was a gang thing." It was the truth...kind of. "Do you have any family?"

"Hell no," he said as he put a cigarette between his lips and lit it. "My ma had me outta wedlock and my real dad never made an honest woman outta her, so I was stuck with an asshole stepfather. Your ma ever remarry or shack up?"

Tifa shook her head. "No."

"You're lucky," he said with a grin. "Step parents are the worst, especially my asshole replacement father. He used to kick the shit outta me 'til one day I punched him out. I left home when I was fifteen and never looked back, yo. Best decision of my life."

"But what about your mom?" Tifa asked, completely caught up in his story.

"Bitch hated me," he said with a shrug. "She blamed me for her life being so crap. As if I forced her to be such a slut and get knocked up. But, that's the slums for ya! It happens more than you would think."

"You're from Midgar?" Tifa asked.

He nodded as he took a puff from his cigarette and blew it away from her. "Yep, Sector Three, babe."

"But you live above the plate now, right?" Tifa asked.

"Nah. I'm a slum rat and will be 'til the day I die, yo," he said with a lopsided grin. "But now I call the Sector Seven slums home. They just got a new bar there called Seventh Heaven. Once you're legal to handle liquor, you should get a job there slingin' booze. They really need a hot chick in there to pretty up the place!"

Despite her nervousness, Tifa smiled. "I'll consider it, yo."

Reno grasped his chest. "You're finally speakin' my language babe!"

Tifa turned and faced Reno when they reached the church.

"Have a good day," she said as she shook her head and entered the building.

She sighed as she crossed the threshold and shut the door. She made her way across the floor and set her bags beside her before kneeling beside the flowers. She carefully removed the glass vases she had purchased and set them beside her. They would be perfect for displaying the natural beauty of the blossoms that inexplicably grew there. She leaned forward and inhaled the gentle fragrance. She was glad Sephiroth had sent her there. She missed him and Genesis terribly, but it was nice to have a girlfriend to chat with and do silly girl things with, like look at fashion magazines with, shop with, and watch boys with.

"You're not the girl who normally tends the flowers."

Tifa jumped at the sound of a man's voice. She turned and looked over her shoulder to find a tall blond man behind her, though as she looked more closely at him, would have to say he was close to the same age as her.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," he said.

He was very polite and his speech indicated he was well educated, which immediately made her question why he was in the slums. He definitely looked like he belonged above the plate. His eyes were strange. They were blue, but not as dark as Cloud's eyes or as pale Genesis' eyes. They weren't even mako bright like Zack's eyes for that matter. This man's eyes were as cold as ice, which made Tifa shiver.

"I just wasn't expecting anyone," she said with a shrug.

"No. I don't suppose you were," he said with a smile as cold as his eyes. He moved closer to her, but only close enough to sit in the pew in front of her. "I must confess that I have been wanting to meet the woman who kept General Sephiroth from falling over the edge into complete madness and when I learned she was in the slums of Sector Five, right here in Midgar, I just had to meet her for myself."

Tifa shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A wolfish smile curved his lips upwards. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Miss Lockhart. My Turks are the ones who performed your background check before Sephiroth and his party even arrived in Nibelheim, though the pictures provided to ShinRa do not do you justice."

"Who are you?" Tifa asked nervously.

"Rufus Shinra, Vice-President of the ShinRa Electric Company," he said as he got to his feet and offered her his hand.

Tifa pushed herself to her feet and stepped back from the hand as though it were the hand of a mako monster. "What do you want?"

Rufus let his hand drop as one eyebrow arched elegantly. "Your General has something of mine and I want it back. I was hoping you could secure it for me."

"I have no contact with General Sephiroth," Tifa said stiffly.

"Oh, Miss Lockhart, I'm sure you can find a way," he said as he stepped closer to her. "We can either do this the easy way, which is you _willingly_ contacting your General, or we can do this the hard way, in which I _force_ you to assist me. Both ways are just as acceptable to me." He reached out again for her hand, but this time, he forcibly took it in his before lifting it and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. He smiled against her skin as his tongue briefly touched her flesh, causing her to shudder at the contact. He lifted his head and smirked before releasing her hand and pushing his unruly bangs out of his eyes. He turned without another word and sauntered towards the exit. Just as he reached the door, it opened and Aerith appeared.

She gasped as she stepped aside. "Vice-President Shinra? What brings you to the slums today?"

"I just _had_ to meet our newest resident," he said before smiling. "Good day, Miss Gainsborough."

"Good day, Mr. Shinra," she murmured as she watched him disappear from the church. Once the door was closed, she dropped her basket on the last pew and ran over to Tifa who was still shaking. "Tifa? Are you okay?"

"Aerith, he knows!" Tifa said anxiously. "He _knows_ I'm from Nibelheim and he knows Sephiroth brought me here."

"What did he say?" Aerith asked.

"He said that Sephiroth has something that is his and he wants it back," Tifa said hurriedly. "He said we could either do it the easy way or the hard way. He said the hard way involved him _forcing_ me to help him, whatever that means! I don't know what he's talking about when he says Sephiroth had something of his."

Aerith frowned and nodded. "It looks as though we are both in danger here now." She looked around for the Genesis clone that acted as their protector. "Guardian? Could you please come here?" The clone emerged from the shadows and landed beside the two girls. Aerith smiled brightly. "Thank you. Please find General Sephiroth and General Rhapsodos right away. They need to get us out of here as soon as possible."

The clone nodded and turned to leave but stopped when Tifa grabbed his arm. "Please, be careful."

The clone again nodded and left through the back entrance. Aerith squeezed Tifa's hand. "Everything will be alright, Tifa. You'll see. Now, we have to go back home and when we leave here, you and I have to appear as though we haven't a care in the world. The Turks will be watching us and it is important for them to think we don't care about their threats."

Tifa nodded and took a deep calming breath. "I'm ready when you are."

Aerith smiled serenely and took Tifa by the hand. "Then let's go."

Tifa smiled as best she could. "So should we talk about something when we're leaving?"

Aerith smiled and handed her a magazine. "We can look at cute boys!"

Tifa laughed and opened it up to the first boy they found. "Oh, now he is hot!"

Aerith looked over and giggled. "You're right! He is!"

They stepped out into darkening slums, still looking at the magazine. Aerith raised her head and saw Rude and Reno standing by some rubble in a deep conversation. She waved and smiled at them.

"Have a good night you two!" she called cheerfully.

"Try to stay out of trouble," Tifa added with a smile for good measure. "Oh, look at him."

"Very dreamy," Aerith said with soft laugh.

Reno nodded at them as they departed before turning and looking up at Rude. "What you make of that, yo? You think bossman is losin' his touch or somethin'?"

Rude raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I think that when you watch your town burn or see the things that Miss Gainsborough has seen, you are less easy to intimidate."

"I ain't never seen bossman's icy Prince Charming slash snake in the grass routine fail, yo," Reno said as he shook his head and watched the two girls disappear from sight. "Either they're really good actresses, or they really don't give a shit about whatever bossman said to the babe."

"I still think they're stronger than we think," Rude said. "Maybe the Vice-President overplayed his hand this time."

* * *

><p>Elmyra Gainsborough looked at her adopted daughter doubtfully. "ShinRa can't hurt me."<p>

"They can and they will," Aerith said softly. "Please, just do this for us."

Elmyra sighed and watched the train approach the station before looking at both Tifa and Aerith. "Will you both be safe?"

Aerith smiled brightly. "We have three first class SOLDIERs looking after us."

"You used to think they were scary," Elmyra reminded her. "They fight and they enjoy it."

"Not all SOLDIERs are scary," Aerith said remembering her kind-hearted SOLDIER. She smiled again and hugged her adoptive mother. "We'll be fine and once it's safe, we'll find you too. I promise."

"All aboard!" the conductor called.

Elmyra reluctantly nodded and hugged her daughter. "You and Tifa take care of each other."

"We will," Tifa assured her as the woman hugged her as well.

They watched her board the train and stepped back to wait for it to depart. A flash of auburn in the corner of her eye caught Aerith's attention. She turned and smiled knowingly as a girl passed in front of them.

"Good morning, Cissnei," Aerith said cheerily.

The girl nodded politely. "Good morning, Aerith."

Tifa watched the girl in the dark suit board the train as well. "Is that another Turk?"

Aerith nodded. "Yep. She's probably going to follow mother and make sure she actually _is_ travelling to Cosmo Canyon."

"How did you figure out that the Turks were following you?" Tifa asked as they made their way back to the slums. "They're supposed to be good at their jobs."

"Oh, they are," Aerith said. "I just happen to be really in tune with the planet and sometimes, she gives me little hints to keep me safe."

Tifa didn't know what to say. "Oh. And why do they follow you?"

"Have you ever heard of the Cetra?" Aerith asked.

"Not really," Tifa said. "We never really learned about the Ancients."

"Well, you know they're called ancients," Aerith said with a smile. "That's more than most people know. They were a race of people who could commune with the planet. My mother was a Cetra and I am part Cetra myself. Because of my ties to the planet, Professor Hojo thinks he can somehow use that connection to open a way to the Promised Land. For a while, ShinRa totally funded his theories, but suddenly stopped. They wanted him to focus on creating what is now known as the SOLDIER program. Still, they watch me and it will only be a matter of time before Hojo convinces someone that it will be worth all the hassle to make me disappear. Anyway, that's how I knew the Turks were following me."

"Doesn't that terrify you, knowing they're always there?" Tifa asked.

Aerith shrugged. "It was disconcerting to know they were there at first. Now, it's kind of comforting. Reno took a bit of getting used to, but they mostly keep to themselves. Rufus Shinra on the other hand…"

"What about Rufus?" Tifa asked with a frown.

Aerith frowned. "He has a great capacity for incredible goodness, but he also his capacity for incredible evil is just as great and I don't know what path he'll follow."

* * *

><p>Lazard looked up at Sephiroth as they waited for Godo. "Despite Godo's assurances that we will be a welcomed addition to his forces, Rufus' betrayal has left a bad taste in my mouth and I don't trust Godo to no do the same thing."<p>

Sephiroth considered his fear. "Godo is an honorable man. The Shinras are not."

Lazard nodded. "That is a good point."

The door opened and both men lowered themselves to one knee as the Emperor of Wutai entered with his military advisor. Once he was seated, he gestured for the two men to rise.

"Please be seated," Godo said. When they were seated across from him, he smiled. "Do you have an update?"

Lazard nodded. "We have met with Rufus Shinra and he refused our offer to move him into the president's chair due to the fact that we will not return Hojo to ShinRa once Rufus had obtained power."

"So it is to be Wutai against ShinRa once more?" the military advisor asked dryly.

"Tamotsu, it will be different this time," Godo said.

"Why? Because the Demon of Wutai fights with us?" Tamotsu asked bitingly. "And what assurances do we have that the demon will not turn on us in favor of his former master?"

"I have come to learn things about my past with ShinRa that disgust me," Sephiroth said. "I am their greatest living experiment and I know that if I return to ShinRa they will lock me in their labs and strip me of any humanity I may have left. I will become nothing but a lab rat and I have tasted freedom, so the idea of returning to the prison that is ShinRa holds no appeal to me whatsoever." He turned and looked at Tamotsu. "You call me a demon, but you know I fought with honor against your people. I never tortured anyone and I gained no pleasure from the deaths of your men. When I say I am on your side, I mean it."

Godo nodded, impressed with Sephiroth's words. "I believe you General. By the end of our next war, my people will not tremble at the name Demon of Wutai. It will come to mean Protector of Wutai, not Destroyer of Wutai."


	15. Chapter 15: Returning to Banora

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Returning to Banora<strong>

Sephiroth wandered around the comfortable set of rooms Godo had given him and Lazard for their stay in Wutai. He found himself wondering if Tifa was okay in Midgar and if he had perhaps been mistaken to leave her there with virtually no protection. She had told him once that she could protect herself very well and that had been confirmed by the owner of the inn he had stayed in before the Nibelheim incident. The owner had told him she was studying under a proficient martial artist, Zangan and had won a few competitions, plus he had seen her talents for himself that fateful night in Nibelheim. However, she would be facing Turks in the slums and if knew Rufus as well as he thought he did, that would mean she would be facing Reno and Tseng most of the time. Tseng would be professional, of that Sephiroth was sure. Reno, though, was a slum rat and he integrated that part of his personality into his work as a Turk. He was disarmingly friendly and told it like it was no matter whom he was dealing with, but he was completely ruthless and didn't mind being underhanded if it gave him an advantage. Tifa would have her work cut out with _that_ one if he was the one Rufus sent after her.

"You're worried about Miss Lockhart, aren't you?" Lazard asked, interrupting Sephiroth's thoughts.

Sephiroth turned his head slightly. "Rufus' attack on us could mean that she is in danger in Midgar. I am concerned I have made a grave error in judgment."

Lazard nodded. "Rufus didn't act the way I thought he would. It was a mistake for me to allow Rufus to keep Tseng out of the meeting. If he had been there, he could have persuaded Rufus to at least _think_ about it."

"I am beginning to wonder if ShinRa would be better off in Rufus' hands at all," Sephiroth said.

"Despite his attitude in Nibelheim, Rufus is a smart kid," Lazard said with a small smile. "He figured out that I was using my position in SOLDIER to take my father down and while he resented our father for embracing me into the fold so eagerly, he respected my intentions…probably because they match his own."

Sephiroth frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Have you heard of AVALANCHE?" Lazard asked.

"They are the eco-terrorists that are destroying reactors and other ShinRa property, correct?" he responded.

Lazard nodded. "They are…and Rufus has been funding them for quite a while. That is why I thought he would be the best person to ask for assistance with overthrowing our father."

"The fact that he wants Hojo back troubles me," Sephiroth said. "I could overlook his attempt to kill us, however Hojo is a dangerous man…a man who cannot be allowed to live once Genesis is cured."

"I understand the hatred you must hold for the man," Lazard said carefully. "However, the man is a genius and could still be useful to ShinRa, if he can be controlled."

"That is my point," Sephiroth said as he began pacing. "Hojo cannot be controlled. Even with a collar that will kill him if he lies, he still lies to us. If Hojo is released, he will grow more confident in his ability to get away with murder…literally. Vincent Valentine is proof of this. Hojo murdered a Turk and somehow Veld was convinced to allow a cover-up. Hojo is too powerful and he abuses that power. He claims to work in the best interests of ShinRa, but that is not true."

"What do you mean?" Lazard asked.

"Was it in ShinRa's best interest to allow him to experiment on me? Yes, I understand that I am a more complicated SOLDIER to maintain the health of, however he did more than regular checkups on me. He injected me with things just to see if my body could handle it. If I objected to anything he was doing, I was punished with harsher treatments, broken bones to test new mako protocols that had never even been tested, and sometimes, just for kicks, he would give me purposeful mako overdoses to see if I could survive the poisoning with no counter-treatment. On those days I would be in bed wishing for death."

"I didn't know…" Lazard trailed off. "I'm sorry I failed you, General."

Sephiroth was caught off guard by his apology. "It is my own fault, Lazard. I should have said something."

"No, the fault is mine," Lazard insisted. "I should have questioned the absences after any appointment with Hojo."

"Until Nibelheim, I never understood, that I indeed had a right to be angry," Sephiroth admitted. "I just thought it was…normal."

"Nibelheim changed you and Genesis along with a lot of other people," Lazard said.

Sephiroth turned and looked out the window. "No, Miss Lockhart changed us."

Lazard smiled and nodded. "Genesis doesn't seem as lost now that he has your 'little one' to watch over. In your absence when you went to retrieve Hojo, he took his duty as her protector very seriously. And having his friend on his side finally, has also made a large difference, Sephiroth. Never underestimate the power of your friendship with Genesis. As the degradation continues, every day he fights the madness that will eventually rot his brain if we cannot stop it. He uses your strength to push himself to hold onto his sanity."

"After my own brush with insanity, I cannot allow Genesis to suffer that fate," Sephiroth said. "For men who must retain tight control over every aspect of our lives, to lose that control is…terrifying." He turned and faced Lazard again. "When we return to Banora, I will push Hojo and Hollander to find a cure. Genesis has suffered enough."

* * *

><p>Genesis looked around what had been his home for such a long time and sighed. He was going to be leaving Banora again. He didn't want to leave because despite Sephiroth's confidence in the two scientists, the fact still remained that he was dying. Every day he felt weaker as the degradation ate his body from the inside out. He wanted to die in Banora, not Wutai.<p>

"Excuse me, General?"

Genesis turned and looked at the young blond cadet. "Yes?"

"One of your clones really needs to see you," Cloud said as he stepped aside to allow the clone in.

Genesis knew it was the one from Midgar. "What are you doing here?"

Cloud watched with a frown as the clone gestured frantically while making a series of grunts and hisses that he didn't understand, but from the look on Genesis' face, whatever it was telling him was not good.

Genesis looked up at Cloud. "When will Sephiroth be back?"

"Tomorrow," Cloud said with a frown.

"Damn," he muttered. "We need to get to Midgar immediately. Our little one and the flower girl are no longer safe. Tell Vincent to watch over Hojo and Hollander while we're gone. And tell him to contact Sephiroth to tell him what's going on."

Cloud nodded and hurried from the room, almost knocking Zack over in the process.

"Whoa, where's the fire, Spiky?" he asked.

"Ask Genesis," Cloud called as he ran down the hall.

Zack shook his head and entered Genesis' room. "What's up?"

"Rufus knows Tifa's in Midgar and has threatened her," Genesis said tightly. He pulled out a third class uniform and tossed it to Zack. "Put that on. We'll attract less attention dressed as seconds and thirds."

"We have to let Seph know," Zack said as he started to remove his shoulder guards and suspenders.

"I will leave that in Vincent's capable hands, puppy," Genesis said as dropped his red coat on his bed and removed his SOLDIER harness. "Seph won't get there in time, so it's up to you, me, and young Strife to get those girls out of there before Rufus decides to take them."

* * *

><p>Aerith frowned as she and Tifa made their way to the Church. Tifa noticed her frown and gently touched her arm.<p>

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I don't see any Turks," Aerith answered.

"Maybe we should go back to your house," Tifa suggested nervously.

Aerith shook her head. "It won't make any difference. If something's going to happen, it's going to happen no matter where we go."

They approached the church cautiously, both girls glancing at each other before resolutely pushing the doors open. They shut the doors behind them and were confronted by…nothing. Aerith stepped further into the church while Tifa closely examined the shadows.

"It doesn't feel…right," Aerith said quietly. "It doesn't feel like we're alone."

"I know," Tifa said quietly.

"That's because you _aren't_ alone," Rufus said as he stepped from the shadows at the front of the church.

Aerith tilted her head to the side. "Two visits in as many days? You must not be very busy, Vice-President Shinra…or is it finally time to take me to the labs?"

"This is a matter that does not concern you…yet," Rufus said with a cold smile before his eyes slid to Tifa. "This is between ShinRa and Miss Lockhart. Have you given my proposal any thought Miss Lockhart?"

"I already told you I have no way of contacting General Sephiroth," she said as she moved to stand closer to Aerith. "Please, I just want to live in peace. ShinRa murdered my father in cold blood and destroyed my home. Haven't you already taken enough from me?"

"All I want is General Sephiroth to return what is mine," Rufus said with mock despair. "Give me what I want and freedom is yours."

"I can't trust you," Tifa whispered as he slowly moved closer to her. By the time he was standing within inches of her, she was shaking. "I have no way of reaching him."

He reached out and grabbed her by the arm pulling her closer to him. "Liar," he snapped.

Aerith moved to step closer but stopped when Reno appeared and held his EMR in front of her while Rude moved from the shadows on the other side of her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, yo," he said as he shook his head.

"Tifa's telling you the truth," Aerith said, ignoring Reno.

Tseng moved from his place near the entrance at the front of the church and stepped up behind Rufus. "Maybe they're telling you the truth, sir. Miss Lockhart may not have a way to reach the General."

Rufus looked at Tseng over his shoulder before returning his icy gaze to Tifa. "Maybe. However, we may be able to use her to recall the General to the bargaining table. I wonder how long he would let her languish in my care before agreeing to my terms."

Tifa glared at the blond. "Sephiroth is - was your most hardened General. He won't just drop everything to come after me."

Rufus smiled. "Oh but he will. He will come for you because you are weak and he wouldn't be able to bear the thought of his little Nibelheim princess being left in the hands of a Shinra."

"He knows I am anything but weak," Tifa said as she tried to pull her arm free from his grip.

He tightened his hold on her and jerked her closer to him. "I like a girl with spirit and you, Miss Lockhart, have plenty of spirit to keep me entertained for _months_!"

"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost; wings stripped away, the end…is…_nigh_, young Shinra."

Rufus narrowed his eyes and turned to face the voice. Genesis, wearing a third class uniform, entered at the front of the church with a clone showing the signs of degradation and two others who appeared to be a third class SOLDIER and an infantryman, neither sharing the signs of degradation Genesis and the other clone was showing.

"Genesis Rhapsodos," Rufus said. "You were so silent when last we met. It is a relief to see you are still quoting that tired little poem you love so much."

"Comfort can be taken in those things which are frightfully familiar," Genesis said smoothly. "Just as I take comfort in knowing that all purebred Shinras are untrustworthy bastards. Now, what do you think Sephiroth would say to see you manhandling that young lady?"

"He would give me what I want to ensure her safety," Rufus said confidently.

Genesis shrugged elegantly. "Perhaps. It is _more_ likely that he would kill these three Turks before teaching you the meaning of _true_ pain. Trust me when I say Hojo is not worth the risk."

"Well, I don't see Sephiroth here today and I rather think my Turks can handle a few degrading clones and their sad little leader," Rufus said.

Genesis smiled menacingly "I was hoping you would say that, young Shinra."

With a simple gesture, Cloud and Zack attacked Reno and Rude, while carefully making sure their helmets hid their true identities, and Genesis' clone went for Tseng. Genesis slowly moved towards Rufus while keeping an eye on Tifa. He was surprised to see the fear that had been clearly reflected in her eyes before had melted into relief at his appearance. Now she was clearly planning a way to escape Rufus' grasp and quite frankly, Genesis was curious to see just _how_ their little one was planning on escaping her current situation.

Genesis' curiosity was forgotten as soon as Rufus smiled coldly and pulled her closer to him, he hand resting intimately on her waist. The blond noticed where his gaze had been drawn and chuckled.

"What's the matter General?" Rufus asked. "See something you don't like?"

"Aren't you a little young to be playing the sexual heavy?" Genesis asked with an indulgent smile. "Why don't you leave that to the grownups?"

Rufus was paying more attention to Genesis than her so Tifa happily took the opportunity he was presenting to her to shift slightly before jamming her elbow into Rufus' solar plexus. When he grunted, she stomped on his foot making sure to get the inner side of his foot. She turned and quickly jammed the heel of her hand up into his nose before delivering a hard punch to his groin. Rufus stumbled back and hit the ground hard leaving Tifa free to run towards Genesis.

"Thank the gods you came!" she said as she hugged him.

He chuckled slightly. "I don't know, little one. I think you are more than capable of handling that arrogant little bastard." He lifted his eyes and saw his clone dealing with Tseng while Cloud battled Reno and Zack handled Rude. "We have overstayed our welcome, my friends. Get the flower girl and make your retreat."

Zack punched Rude in the jaw and grabbed Aerith, still keeping his identity secret from her and ran out the main doors, followed by Cloud. The clone hissed and jumped back as Tseng lifted his gun to fire at him Genesis shook his head and clicked his tongue before raising his hand and unleashing a vicious fire spell on the Turk. Tseng dove to the ground to avoid it as the clone used the distraction to leap into the air and land gracefully beside Genesis and Tifa.

Rufus finally recovered from Tifa's assault and pushed himself to his feet. "You will not escape here alive, Genesis," he snarled.

"On the contrary, Mr. Vice-President, Miss Lockhart and I _will_ be leaving and we will be quite alive, I assure you," Genesis said with smirk. He reached behind him and instead of drawing his Rapier as expected, he pulled out a shotgun and aimed it at Rufus.

Tseng ran to Rufus and pushed him to the ground, covering him with his body as Genesis fired. Rude jumped out of the way and pulled Reno with him.

"Watch it yo! You almost hit me!" Reno called as he peeked over the rear pew and glared at Genesis.

Genesis smirked before taking Tifa's hand in his and disappearing out the concealed entrance at the the front with his clone. Once they were outside and saw the others, the clone hastily wrapped one arm around Zack and one arm around Aerith before lifting off into the sky. Genesis did the same with Cloud and Tifa.

"I have a most wonderful surprise for you, little one," Genesis said as he looked at Cloud.

He took his helmet off and smiled at Tifa. "Hey."

"Cloud!" she exclaimed. "I would hug you if I could! You're okay?"

He nodded and smiled brightly. "A little enhanced, thanks to Hojo, but I'm fine."

"Friends of yours?" Aerith asked with a smile.

"Looks like you're going to have to embrace your fear of the sky," Zack said as he removed his helmet.

Aerith gasped before squeezing his hand. "Zack! You're okay! I've tried calling…I just assumed you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Oh hell no!" Zack said emphatically. "As Spiky just said, we were 'reluctant' guests of Professor Hojo. All I could think of was getting out to find you, Aerith."

The clone made a noise and Genesis chuckled. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Zack frowned and looked across at Genesis. "What did he say?"

"He said this is going to be a long flight if you two lovebirds are going to be talking like that to each other," Genesis answered.

"Hey, I thought you were a romantic!" Zack protested.

Genesis smiled and shrugged elegantly. "Poetry is romantic, Zackary. Fawning all over someone is slightly sickening."

Aerith giggled and smiled affectionately at Zack who was pouting. "We can restrain ourselves, can't we Zack?"

"I guess," he said irritably. "But give me a break, Gen! I really missed her!"

"Stop teasing him," Tifa gently admonished. "Aerith and I have had a very long morning so they deserve a little lovey-dovey moment!"

"Oh, all right, little one," Genesis said teasingly. "But that is quite a burden to take on. He's so easy to torment!"

* * *

><p>Reno walked over to Rufus and Tseng. "So now what? I think it's a safe bet that General Pissypants has spirited General Ice Queen's girlfriend away to parts unknown, yo. You want us to find her?"<p>

Rufus pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at the blood flowing from his nose. "For now, just let them go. He cannot hide forever…and neither can she."

"Miss Lockhart is obviously not one to be trifled with, sir," Tseng said, intent on not letting Rufus' lascivious side become out of control. He didn't relish the idea of trailing the boy to the Honeybee Inn as his father's bodyguards did. "Perhaps you should forget her and focus on General Sephiroth."

"I need something to _force_ Sephiroth into giving me what I want," Rufus snapped. "And she is the perfect thing to accomplish my desires."

"Yeah, _all_ of his desires," Reno whispered to Rude with a smirk.

"With all due respect, sir, you have other things to focus on besides retrieving Hojo," Tseng said. "AVALANCHE is becoming less easy to control. Their last attack killed hundreds of innocents, something they were expressly told to avoid. If they continue to act so brazenly, it is possible their ties to you could be revealed."

"My father will die some day and I will inherit the company, there is no question about that," Rufus said carelessly. "When he dies, I want Hojo there to re-build SOLDIER's ranks and find a way to control that godsdamned General! My ShinRa will be stronger than my father's and I _will_ have both Genesis and Sephiroth under my control whether they like it or _not_!"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth looked at his phone as it rang and frowned. "Vincent?"<p>

"First of all, it's been taken care of," he said.

Sephiroth shook his head. "What's been taken care of?"

"Genesis is on his way back," Vincent said.

"On his way back from where?" Sephiroth asked, his frown deepening.

"Midgar," Vincent answered.

Sephiroth didn't like where the overly cryptic conversation was going. "Why was Genesis in Midgar?"

"Rufus Shinra found Miss Lockhart. Miss Gainsborough sent the clone General Rhapsodos had left as their guardian back to Banora to warn him of the young Shinra's discovery," Vincent explained. "The General took Lieutenant Fair and Cadet Strife along with the clone to retrieve the young ladies. They will be arriving soon."

Sephiroth shook with rage. "I am returning immediately," he said before snapping the phone closed.

"Who was on the phone?" Lazard asked as he appeared in the room.

"That was Vincent," Sephiroth said as he turned and faced Lazard. "Your brother seems intent on remaining my enemy, Director."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown.

"He knows Tifa is in Midgar and their situation is troublesome enough for Miss Gainsborough to have the clone we left in Midgar return to Banora and request that Genesis ensures their escape," Sephiroth said bitingly. "You must stay here and continue making plans with Godo. I have to return to Banora and start the process of relocating everyone here. Make sure we have a lab space for Hojo and Hollander that can be sealed."

"I'll take care of it," Lazard assured him.

Sephiroth unfurled his wing and strode over to the window, stepping out onto the windowsill before crouching down and facing Lazard. "If either of them is hurt, I will have Rufus' _head_!"

* * *

><p>Vincent met the group at the main entrance to the caves. "I informed Sephiroth of the developments and I am almost positive he will arrive within twenty-four hours."<p>

Genesis smiled as he set Cloud and Tifa on their feet. "If I know Sephiroth, he will make sure his journey is as short as possible to make sure our little one is safe."

"Hollander also announced he has something he wants you to try," Vincent said.

"Did you reveal yourself to them?" Genesis asked.

Vincent shook his head. "I find I am not quite ready to confront Hojo. However, Professor Hollander seemed to know someone was watching them and looked at the camera to inform me of his request."

Genesis nodded. "I have no wish to deal with Hojo on my own without Sephiroth to keep me in check."

"I'll go with you," Zack said happily. "I think I can distract Hojo with my presence. If I'm there, maybe he'll ignore you in favor of finding out how his experiments on me went."

Genesis nodded. "This is true. Come on then, puppy."

Aerith giggled. "Puppy?"

Zack blushed. "My former mentor, Angeal, apparently used to call me that."

"It's accurate," Aerith said with a smile.

Zack slumped forward slightly. "So I've been told."

Cloud smiled as he watched Genesis and Zack disappear. He turned and looked at Vincent. "Vincent, this is Tifa Lockhart, and that is Aerith Gainsborough. Tifa, Aerith, this is Vincent Valentine, the man who saved me and Zack."

"So, I finally get to see you face to face," Tifa said as she shook Vincent's hand. "You probably don't remember me, but I'm the little girl who got lost in the mansion and you helped me find my way out."

He inclined his head. "I remember you. Were you successful in stopping the bullying?"

"Yes, thanks to you," Tifa said happily.

"If you will excuse me, I must return to watching over Hojo and Hollander," Vincent said before disappearing down the hall.

"He's not very social," Cloud said. "Probably because he's been locked in the ShinRa mansion for so long. Are you two hungry?"

Aerith nodded. "I am starving."

"Kitchen's this way," Cloud said as he led the girls down the hall.

* * *

><p>Genesis entered the lab and Hollander immediately approached him. "Genesis, my boy, I have something to make you feel better. It's not a cure, but it should replace some of the cells your body has killed so far."<p>

"You hope, anyway," Hojo scoffed.

"You should watch your mouth, Professor," Zack chided. "Genesis is slowly losing his mind and he might just kill you one of these days."

"Lieutenant Fair," Hojo drawled. "It's good to see you survived the first round of Jenova treatments. It is a shame that you won't receive the rest of the protocols, but your responses may still prove useful. Would you mind giving me a sample of your blood for research purposes?"

"Just leave the boy alone," Hollander said irritably.

"Don't get uppity with me because your project is here, Hollander," Hojo snapped. "Besides, the protocols I was testing may be beneficial to Genesis."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want, puppy," Genesis said as he glared at Hojo.

Zack shrugged and hopped up on the table near Hojo. "You can take my blood Professor. But if you inject anything into me, I'll kick your ass."

Genesis turned to hide his smile at Zack's cheerful declaration, his hair a curtain that hid his mirth at the scientist's expense while said scientist grumbled under his breath about SOLDIERs and their bad attitudes. Hollander just shook his head.

"You have to get used to the fact that we're not at ShinRa anymore, Hojo," Hollander said. "Like it or not, these SOLDIERs are in charge and they have no threat of disciplinary action to keep them from acting on their threats."

"Not all of us are born to be spineless, Hollander," Hojo retorted.

"Man, I would just shut up if I were you," Zack said as he shook his head. "Unless you don't care about getting any blood samples from me."

With Zack handling Hojo, Hollander could focus on Genesis. He checked Genesis' vital signs and noted them, happy to see they weren't all over the place anymore.

"Take off your shirt," Hollander said.

Genesis nodded and reluctantly pulled the shirt from his body and turned to face the professor. Hollander gasped when he saw the progress the degradation had made. Genesis' torso was a sickly gray with black veins of degradation running up the left side of his body and his skin looked almost like cracked stone.

Zack looked up and noticed Hollander's look of concern and turned his eyes to Genesis. It was the first time he could see the full effect of Genesis' condition first hand and it caught him off guard to see the temperamental first looking so unsure and completely dejected. Hojo on the other hand, just smirked at Genesis' plight.

"I don't see the need to stare," he said with a chuckle. "It's called _degradation_ for a reason. Surely you could all figure out that would mean his body would be affected."

Genesis looked away, the shame of his imperfect body almost too much for him to bear. "Just give me the injection," he said quietly.

"Genesis, I have to tell you about the side effects and…" Hollander was cut off when Genesis grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer.

"Just give me the fucking shot!" he snapped.

Hollander nodded and injected the serum into Genesis. "You'll feel lethargic, but the pain will ease in a few moments. Come back in two hours and I can check your body's reaction."

Genesis nodded curtly before pulling his shirt over his head and hurrying from the room. Zack turned and looked at Hojo once he had taken the blood he needed.

"You're a real asshole, Hojo," he said as he shook his head.

* * *

><p>Zack walked into the kitchen and found Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith talking about everything he had missed while trapped in Hojo's secret lab in Nibelheim.<p>

"Hey, have you guys seen Genesis?" he asked at a lull in their conversation.

Cloud shook his head. "No. Is something wrong?"

Zack sighed and dropped to a chair between Tifa and Aerith. "Hojo was a real jerk to Genesis in the lab and he was really upset. His degradation is a lot worse than we know, guys."

Tifa nodded. "He likes to pretend he is carefree and that his impending death won't stop him from being as arrogant as possible, but it's just a front." She pushed herself to her feet and smiled. "I'll go find him."

* * *

><p>Genesis sat in the library staring at nothing. Hollander hadn't been exaggerating when he said Genesis would feel lethargic. He really didn't have any energy to anything than contemplate his depressing situation. He could pretend that his degradation wasn't getting worse as long as he wasn't confronted by the obvious signs of it and he could even ignore the ever-multiplying white hairs if he tried. But to have everyone see the effects his body suffered…that was a different story all together.<p>

"Genesis?"

He turned and saw Tifa walking into the room. He forced a smile to his lips. "Yes, little one?"

"Zack told me what happened," she said as she moved closer to the chair he was sitting in.

"Hojo is cruel and I allowed him to get under my skin," Genesis said with a shrug.

"It's okay to be scared," she said as she knelt in front of him. "And it's okay to be embarrassed, but it is not okay to pretend this doesn't bother you. We're here for you and you are not alone anymore, Genesis. Don't force yourself to deal with everything by yourself. Let us help you."

Genesis sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I feel so out of control. I have spent so much time doing as I have been told. First it was my parents and then it was ShinRa. And I continued to do so when this degradation started. I thought it would help me see everything more clearly…but I am still fumbling through my future blindly. It's…terrifying to feel so out of control, little one."

Tifa smiled reassuringly and took his other hand in hers. "We'll get through this together…I promise!"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth entered the caves and headed for the library. If Tifa needed privacy, she would most likely hide there and he needed to see that she was okay. He quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb her if she was there and was confronted by a sight that inexplicably caused his chest to tighten and jealousy color his vision. Tifa was sitting on Genesis' lap as he read LOVELESS to her.<p>

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess," Genesis recited as he absently stroked her long ebony hair. "We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface; the wandering soul knows no rest."

"I love that verse," Tifa said quietly.

"So does Genesis," Sephiroth said from the shadows, causing both of them to jump.

Tifa quickly got to her feet and smiled before running over to him, surprising him with a hug. "You're back!"

"Vincent told me of Miss Gainsborough's request that the clone retrieve a rescue party for you both," Sephiroth said as he awkwardly rested a hand on her back. "Rufus discovered who you really are?"

Tifa nodded and shuddered against his chest before looking up at him. "He seemed to know who I was when he approached me. Aerith and I stuck to our story and even after we explained it to one Turk, um, Reno, no one ever questioned it again, so it caught us both off-guard when that Rufus guy came to me and started demanding that I contact you. He said you have something that he wants."

"But fear not, Seph," Genesis said as he pushed himself to his feet and smirked. "Our little one is _quite_ feisty. We both caught a glimpse of her martial arts talents at the reactor, but she showed off even more skill when she flattened that spoiled brat in ten seconds."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows. "You _assaulted_ Rufus Shinra?"

"She sure did," Genesis chuckled. "Complete with a hit to the nose and a shot to the groin. I wouldn't be surprised if his nose was broken, actually. It was a good hit. He's either going to want her dead or we can add him to the growing list of ShinRa personnel who are in love with her right behind you and me."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "You are completely ridiculous sometimes Genesis!"

"He is indeed," Sephiroth said as he narrowed his eyes and glared at Genesis over Tifa's head. He lowered his gaze to hers and smiled thinly. "Can you find the others? We have to start making plans to move everything to Wutai."

Tifa nodded and hurried from the room. Once the door closed, Genesis turned and looked at Sephiroth.

"What did I do wrong now?" Genesis asked.

"Nothing," Sephiroth said as he moved past the redhead. "I am just exhausted from my hurried flight. When Vincent contacted me to let me know you had to return to prevent Rufus from hurting them, I left Wutai immediately."

"Bullshit, Seph," Genesis said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Just tell me what I did and I can fix it."

"There's nothing to fix," Sephiroth said wearily.

"This is about what you walked in on, isn't it?" Genesis guessed. "It was totally innocent."

Sephiroth turned and looked at his friend. "It did not look that way to me."

"Goddess, you're serious aren't you?" Genesis asked with an incredulous laugh. "Are you not the man who less than a week ago was proclaiming it was inappropriate for you to feel anything for her?"

"So you _do_ feel something for her?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis shook his head. "Seph, she was just being kind to me. I needed a friend and she humored me by just listening to LOVELESS."

"It seemed more intimate than just a friendly interaction," he countered.

"Trust me, the last thing on my mind is sexual intimacy with anyone," Genesis said quietly. "If you saw what I see everyday underneath my clothes, you would understand I am no threat to our little one." He smiled and looked over his shoulder at Sephiroth. "Besides, in a world of men who would want to court her, she sees only you. One day, you'll realize that…and that it's okay for you love someone. I just hope it's not too late."


	16. Chapter 16: Sephiroth's Walls

Author's Note: I just wanted to give you guys the heads up that I am going to be increasing the rating to 'M' in the next chapter and we all know what that means! Sexy times are coming our way! :D

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Sephiroth's Walls<strong>

Sephiroth watched Genesis as he elegantly sauntered out of the room as only Genesis could, his words left hanging in the air around Sephiroth. _In a world of men who would want to court her, she sees only you. One day, you'll realize that…and that it's okay for you love someone. I just hope it's not too late_. His immediate reaction was to dismiss Genesis assertions of love as the overdramatic declarations of a die-hard romantic. However, as he thought about his interactions with the teen, he began to realize she liked to touch him…a lot. Still, he just didn't feel right about pursuing a girl still considered a child under the law. Then his mind traitorously called to mind Zack's reminder that she is at the age of consent in most areas around Gaia, and she soon would be considered an adult in Wutai, the place they would all soon be calling home.

He just couldn't bring himself to acknowledge that his jealousy and possessiveness were telltale signs that he felt more for her than he would admit. She was still a young girl and deserved a man who knew how to love and could return every emotion she bestowed upon him in kind. He was nothing but an experiment. He knew nothing of life outside of ShinRa and war. He would free them all from ShinRa's reach because that is what he was born to do: defeat the enemy at all costs. Caring for another person was something he was never really good at and Genesis would probably be the first to admit that normally his attempts at social interaction were clumsy at best. He couldn't burden a girl like Tifa with a man like him.

He nodded to himself as he resolved that their friendship was something he would always be grateful for, but it could never be more than that. With everything sorted out in his mind, he was ready to meet with everyone to discuss how to make sure everything they needed would be moved to Wutai. He opened the door to the library and went to the elevator that would take him to the room Genesis had converted to their humble version of a 'war room'. Everyone was assembled and he smiled to himself when he saw Zack sitting with his beloved 'flower girl', gesturing wildly as she giggled and nodded as he spoke. Genesis and Vincent were looking at maps, most likely trying to decide the best routes to take between Banora and Wutai that would avoid any ShinRa entanglements. There were a few of Genesis' clones waiting for whatever orders they may be given and Tifa was standing with Cloud. She was smiling as she listened to whatever he was saying before laughing softly. The blond cadet had his hand resting on her forearm in a casual friendly way and it pulled at Sephiroth's heart to watch her interact with the young man from her past so easily. He was more her age and would be a far more perfect match for her. He didn't feel the burning sting of jealousy he felt when she was with Genesis in a similar way…it was more of an ache he felt.

He shook his head and cleared his throat and everyone turned to face him. "Let's just get right to the heart of the matter," he said, easily falling into the role of leader, which was far more comfortable than that of a confused and lovesick man. "Rufus Shinra wants Hojo back and I will not allow that to happen."

"So, what's the plan?" Zack asked as he got to his feet and moved closer to him.

"We will still go ahead with our plan to aid Wutai in taking back that which we helped take from them in the first place," Sephiroth said. "I met with Godo and Lazard in Wutai and it was revealed that Lazard had in fact inflated the number of Wutai warriors who had been killed. Their forces are not as depleted as ShinRa believes and we have a very real chance to not only expel ShinRa from Wutai, but also successfully hold back any future attempts to capture Wutai. The most important part of Wutai's forces will be their elite Crescent Unit."

"I fought them during our attack on Fort Tamblin," Zack said with a slight nod of his head. "They were totally badass!"

"Yes, they are," Sephiroth agreed. "They are skilled warriors and they are also very proficient with espionage."

"So, they're kinda like Wutai's answer to the Turks?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth nodded. "That is an accurate comparison, Cadet Strife."

"And they're seriously cool with working alongside us?" Zack asked doubtfully as he gestured at himself and the rest of the group.

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow before chuckling softly. "Yes, they are 'seriously cool' with it."

Genesis turned his head to hide his smile and made eye contact with Tifa who too was smiling at Sephiroth's choice of words. They both shared a secret smile before focusing on the conversation once more.

"Then the question now is how to get all of us to Wutai, right?" Cloud asked. "Without running into SOLDIER, the infantry, or Rufus and his Turks, that is."

Sephiroth nodded and looked at Vincent. "Any suggestions?"

"To avoid any ShinRa opposition, taking the most convoluted path is probably best," Vincent said.

"Yes, Vincent and I were looking at the maps and we were thinking a journey by sea may be our best bet," Genesis said. "We could hire a freighter to take us to the port south of Gongaga and then transfer to a Wutain transport. ShinRa is still in the process of shipping material to Wutai in order to build the reactor, so there are usually multiple shipments daily. They won't notice an extra shipment."

"Isn't that going to be dangerous?" Aerith asked. "Surely there will be a lot ShinRa personnel there. If they discover who we are, that will bring ShinRa down on Wutai."

Sephiroth nodded. "It is a risk, but we will have to eventually face ShinRa."

"We also have SOLDIER uniforms we can use to disguise ourselves," Genesis assured her.

"What about securing a transport ship to the port near Gongaga?" Tifa asked.

"Gil still talks," Genesis said with a grin. "And my parents had plenty of it. Hiring a ship for a group of fugitives is surprisingly easy."

"Genesis, take Cadet Strife and secure a ship for us," Sephiroth said. "I will tell the professors to prepare for our journey."

Genesis turned and looked at Cloud. "Come on little chocobo!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and followed Genesis. "I have a name, sir."

Genesis smiled. "Yes and I enjoy giving each person a nickname. Zack will always be puppy, Miss Gainsborough, is flower girl, Tifa is little one, and Sephiroth is Seph…well to his face, anyway." He leaned closer and whispered, "In private Reno and I call him Ice Queen." He straightened and winked at Cloud.

"What about Vincent?" Cloud asked.

"He has enough demons in him that he doesn't need a nickname," Genesis said dryly. He turned and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, Seph? Don't forget to talk to our little one about that matter we discussed."

Genesis disappeared before Sephiroth could protest and he soon found himself alone in the room with Tifa. She smiled and approached him slowly.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Sephiroth was going to _kill_ Genesis long before the degradation did! He shook his head and looked down at her. Did she really have to look at him so trustingly? And did she really have to be so young while possessing so much beauty? _Damn_, he thought to himself.

"It's nothing really," he managed to say evenly.

"Is this about earlier?" she asked, her cheeks becoming tinged pink as she lowered her eyes. "I know he was just kidding when he said you two were in love with me."

Sephiroth tried his best to analyze what her face was telling him. She looked embarrassed, yet she also looked kind of…sad. Was she embarrassed by Genesis' teasing, or was she sad that he was teasing her? Maybe she was embarrassed to think a man as old as him would be attracted to her. Or maybe…just _maybe_ she was sad at the thought that Genesis' words _were_ just meant in jest and that Sephiroth didn't feel anything for her. He immediately dismissed the thought as wishful thinking brought on by Genesis assertions that the young woman from Nibelheim felt more for him than just friendship.

"Did that bother you?" Sephiroth found himself asking despite conversation with himself earlier. "Genesis saying that we were all in love with you, I mean."

Tifa laughed softly. "No. The idea that any of ShinRa's first class SOLDIERs thought of me as more than some pretty girl from a lame mountain town made me feel good. It's just…I could tell it made you uncomfortable for him to suggest you were anything but totally appropriate with me."

_Oh gods, she has hurt feelings_, he thought to himself in shock. He didn't want her to feel as though she was nothing more than some kind of burden to him.

"Tifa…" he stopped mid sentence when her face scrunched up into a pained grimace before clutching her stomach. "Are you okay?"

"My stomach hurts," she managed to say between deep breaths. "I think it's my cut."

"Can you walk?" he asked as he reached out a hand to steady her.

She shook her head. "I don't think so…it hurts a lot!"

Sephiroth scooped her up in his arms and hurried down the hall to the elevator and selected the level where the makeshift lab was located. As soon as the elevator slowed down, Sephiroth was already forcing the cage doors open and stepping off before the elevator had come to a complete stop. He unlocked the lab door and strode into the room, causing both scientists to look up in surprise at the sudden entrance.

"Hollander, she says her wound is causing her pain," Sephiroth said as he gently placed her on one of the examination tables.

Hollander frowned as he approached her. "I'll have to remove her shirt and check the wound."

Sephiroth nodded and looked down at her. "Are you okay with that?

Tifa nodded. "Yeah." She reached out and grabbed Sephiroth's hand. "Don't go, okay? I need you to stay."

Sephiroth nodded and watched Hollander slowly unzip the black shirt she was wearing, baring her creamy skin to their eyes. As the scar appeared, even Sephiroth could tell there was some kind of problem. The diagonal mark was an angry shade of red and showed signs of a possible infection.

"Now Tifa, this is going to hurt, but I must touch your wound," Hollander said firmly. "Just squeeze the General's hand and focus on breathing, okay."

"Okay," she whispered as she squeezed her eyes closed.

Sephiroth watched as Hollander first tested the area around the wound with firm hands before actually touching the wound itself. His eyes lifted to Tifa's face when she squeezed his hand. He could tell she was in pain and at that moment, he would give anything to take her pain so she would not have to bear it herself. He again looked at Hollander as he deftly moved his fingers along the scar. As he moved to the center of the cut, Tifa couldn't stifle the pained cry that escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry," Hollander murmured as he continued pressing on her sensitive flesh.

Sephiroth leaned closer to her and gently caressed her cheek. "I'm here." She nodded, her eyes still squeezed shut as tears began to escape. He gently brushed them away. "He's almost done," he whispered.

Hollander finally lifted his hands and looked at Sephiroth. "There is most definitely an infection and it feels as though her wound is tearing from the inside out. Has she been doing any strenuous activity lately?"

"She had a run-in with Rufus ShinRa before returning here," Sephiroth confirmed. "Can you help her?"

Hollander nodded. "Of course, but I will have to reopen her wound and re-stitch it. Can you cast the partial sleep spell that Genesis uses in the field?"

Sephiroth nodded. "He taught it to both me and Angeal."

Hollander looked at Sephiroth nervously. "And I'm going to need some help."

Sephiroth clenched his jaw and reluctantly released Tifa's hand before approaching Hojo, who looked far too smug for Sephiroth's taste. "You will assist Hollander."

"Of course," Hojo said with an oily smile.

Sephiroth grabbed Hojo by his tie and pulled him closer to him. "If you do _anything_ that jeopardizes her health in _any_ way, Hojo, I will pull you apart as slowly and _painfully_ as possible, do you understand me?"

Hojo nodded, trying to withhold the fear that was shaking him from the inside out. "Yes."

"You are _not_ to touch her," Sephiroth snarled as he released the man from his grip. He turned and moved back to stand by Tifa. He held his hand over her wound and looked at her face. "You'll soon feel the soothing relief of the sleep spell on your wound."

She nodded and closed her eyes again. Hollander and Hojo watched as Sephiroth gently placed his hand on her wound before it began to glow with the power of the sleep materia. The crease in her brow finally began to ease as the spell took hold of her. He purposely increased the strength of the spell to make her a little drowsy, but still keep her awake and allow her some control over what was done to her body.

Sephiroth looked up at Hollander. "She is ready."

Hollander nodded and looked at Hojo. "I'll need that scalpel and those scissors."

Hojo sighed heavily and handed him the requested tools as though it was the most boring thing in the world to him. Sephiroth glared at the scientist and had to use all his inner strength to focus on being there for Tifa and _not_ jumping across the table so he could squeeze Hojo's neck until his ugly little head popped off. As amusing as that would be, Hollander still needed Hojo in order to find a cure for Genesis, so he again focused on Tifa.

"Now, you are going to feel some pressure as I remove the old stitches and drain the infection, my dear," Hollander said. "Do let me know if you feel anything so General Sephiroth can cast the spell once more."

"Okay," she said quietly. She turned her head and looked up at Sephiroth. "I'm scared."

Just as he had the night on the water tower in Nibelheim, he allowed his instincts to guide his attempt to provide her with comfort. "I know, but I am here with you."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you."

For some reason unknown to him, Sephiroth found himself obeying the strange urge to remove his gloves so he could make skin-to-skin contact with Tifa. He tried to remember the last time he had touched anyone without his gloves and found that he could recall no such memory. His hand shook slightly as he ghosted his fingertips along her arm. Her skin was so soft to his touch and when they made contact, it was almost as though a bolt of electricity had past between them. He had never experienced such a sensation and he found it surprisingly pleasant.

Tifa's eyelids fluttered as her body fought the urge to sleep. She could feel the pressure on her abdomen as Hollander worked to fix her injury. She too was vaguely aware of the electric sensation that past between her and Sephiroth. It had felt nice and gave her hope that maybe there was at least a _little_ truth in Genesis' earlier remark that Sephiroth felt something for her…despite his words to the contrary.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a sharp pain. "Professor, I can feel that!"

Hollander stopped moving and looked up at Sephiroth. Sephiroth nodded and again held his hand over the now open wound. He turned and watched her face, ending the spell when her frown eased once more. He then looked at Hollander again and nodded.

"Let me know if you feel anything else," Hollander said before returning to the task of draining the infection.

Sephiroth again returned his eyes to Tifa's face and found tears on her cheeks. He gently brushed them away and smiled reassuringly. "It won't be much longer."

Tifa nodded and kept her eyes on his face. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her, bemused by her apology. "Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry that Genesis teases you and makes you feel uncomfortable around me," she said quietly.

"Don't apologize for Genesis," Sephiroth said with a small smile. "He would not like to think anyone thought he had done something that warranted an apology." He was happy to see he had earned a smile from her for his dig at Genesis' ego. "Besides, who said his words are off base?" _Wait…what? Why did I just say that? So much for not being insane_, Sephiroth silently berated himself as he watched her face for a reaction.

"Now _you're_ teasing me," she murmured.

Sephiroth was relieved that she wasn't taking his spontaneous admission seriously. The last thing he needed was to explain his feelings to her in front of Hojo, a man he most certainly did _not_ trust, and Hollander, a man he was still not certain he could trust. He simply smiled at her and shook his head.

"I am far too serious a man to tease anybody," he said quietly. "This is a conversation best left for a more private time."

Tifa nodded and sighed as the pressure she felt on her numb stomach began to lessen. Hollander felt her relax as he stitched and turned to look at her, smiling reassuringly as he did.

"I am almost finished, Miss Lockhart," he said. "Just a few more stitches and you are ready to go. General, you will need to cast curaga on her in about an hour. After that, no strenuous activities."

"Believe me," Sephiroth said as he glanced at the scientist. "I have no intention of letting the brat of ShinRa anywhere near her again."

"I don't doubt that," Hojo muttered as he handed Hollander some sterile gauze pads.

Sephiroth ignored him as he watched Hollander snip the stitches and cover the newly repaired wound. "Once you are finished, you will both need to pack your materials and samples. We're moving to Wutai soon."

Hollander nodded. "I expected as much. You're all fixed up, Miss Lockhart."

"Thank you, Professor Hollander," she murmured sleepily.

Hollander looked up at Sephiroth. "She'll need plenty of rest. And you'll want to keep an eye on her for twenty-four hours."

Sephiroth nodded silently and gently picked her up in his arms before walking out of the room. Hojo followed his moves with keen interest. Sephiroth was not like the other SOLDIERs. All of them had shown more than healthy sexual appetites, but until this girl had appeared in his life, Sephiroth had kept any relationships he had closely guarded, so much so that no one really _knew_ the extent of any relationships or if there _were_ any relationships. The girl appeared to be a weakness for the great Silver General of ShinRa and that was a piece of knowledge Hojo tucked away in the back of his mind to use in any future escape plans he made.

* * *

><p>Tifa looked up at Sephiroth with sleepy eyes as he gently placed her on her bed. "Don't leave me," she whispered.<p>

"Tifa…"

"I don't care if it's appropriate or not," she said cutting him off before he could really say anymore. "I have no guardian. If you had never been saddled with the burden of watching over me, I would be making my own choices somewhere in this world. Like it or not, I no longer have the luxury of being a child. I have had adulthood forced upon me by ShinRa and as an adult, even on a technicality, I get to say what is appropriate for me and what is not." She paused to yawn and if she didn't feel so damn tired, she would have giggled at Sephiroth's startled expression. "And right now, it is totally appropriate to stay and give me comfort, so please…stay with me."

Sephiroth finally nodded and undid the buckle on his coat. He couldn't lay next to her with his shoulder guards digging into her, yet as soon as it was off, he immediately began to rethink his decision to forego wearing a shirt. When he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror without a shirt and just his SOLDIER harness, he decided to remove that as well, lest he look like some sexual deviant with a hardcore love of BDSM. Tifa was wearily watching him as he disrobed and smiled to herself as he made a face before removing the battle harness. He turned and caught her smiling as he gently placed his discarded cloths on a nearby chair.

"What is so amusing to you, little one?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Just you. You're so…proper."

"And there is something amusing to you about that?"

"Military men have a reputation for taking advantage of young ladies, especially when they are on missions in remote areas," Tifa said with a shrug. "And to think, my father was actually worried about sending his only daughter into the mountains with the Demon of Wutai with no civilian protection."

"Do I have some kind of reputation?" Sephiroth asked as he sat beside her and began removing his boots.

"Just gossip," Tifa answered before poking his arm lightly. "Gossip made up by people who really didn't know you at all."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "That's pretty much everyone on this godsforsaken planet. It's been a long day and I could use some amusement. Pick your favorite rumor and tell it to me."

Tifa yawned and thought about it for a moment. "My favorite rumor? Well, there is one that went something along the lines of having your own harem of hand-picked women in a secret room at the Honeybee Inn."

Sephiroth's eyes widened and he turned to look down at her. "Please tell me you're kidding."

She shook her head and giggled. "I couldn't make that stuff up if I wanted to."

"That sounds more accurate for President Shinra or even Rufus," Sephiroth said dryly as he removed his boots and set them aside. He turned and looked at her again when she said nothing. The terrified look on her face worried him. "Tifa? What's wrong?"

"He's going to come after me," she said quietly. "He thinks he can use me against you to make you give him what he wants."

"Well, I won't let him get near you again," Sephiroth vowed. "Besides, I have every intention of returning Professor Hojo to ShinRa once I am done with him. Not in _exactly_ the same condition as when I took him, but he will be returned…eventually."

Tifa nodded before lifting her eyes to his face. "Thank you for looking after me."

He inclined his head slightly. "It is I who should be thanking you. You kept me from falling into the abyss of madness and for that I will be eternally thankful."

Tifa shifted slightly to make room for him on the bed. "Just stay with me until I fall asleep, okay?"

He nodded and lifted his legs onto the bed before shifting closer to Tifa, who surprised him by gently lifting his arm and draping it around her shoulders. She then leaned her head against his chest before sighing happily and falling asleep almost immediately. Despite the fact that he had already kept his end of the bargain by staying until she was asleep, he decided to stay a little longer and just observe her in sleep. After all, Hollander _had_ said she should be watched for twenty-four hours. Sephiroth decided to ignore the pesky voice in his head that taunted him for using such a flimsy excuse to stay with her.

* * *

><p>Genesis entered the kitchen, followed by Cloud, and found Aerith and Zack, but couldn't find Sephiroth. Zack looked up from his conversation with Aerith and smiled brightly.<p>

"Whatcha lookin' for Genesis?" he asked.

"Sephiroth," he answered. "The young chocobo and I hired a ship and I wanted to give Sephiroth all the details as well as get a departure date, but we can't find him."

"He's not in the library," Cloud added.

"He's probably checking on Tifa," Aerith said.

Cloud frowned. "What happened to Tifa?"

"Apparently when she was handing Rufus his ass earlier, she pulled her scar," Zack said. "It isn't done healing and actually starting tearing from the inside out. It got all infected and Hollander had to repair the damage. Gross, huh?"

"And General Sephiroth is looking over her?" Cloud asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Aerith nodded. "He's probably still there. He was going to have to cast curaga on her an hour or two after the professor had finished working on her."

Genesis smirked and looked at Zack. "And you didn't think to relieve him puppy?"

Zack laughed and waggled his eyebrows. "Far be it for me to interfere with fate, Genesis."

"Indeed," Genesis said before turning and leaving the room.

Zack chuckled, but stopped when he saw the frown on Cloud's brow. "What's wrong Spiky?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for the general and Tifa to spend so much time alone," Cloud said.

"Oh come on," Zack said dismissively. "Seph's not _nearly_ as bad as all the rumors suggest and you _know_ you can't believe half the rumors around ShinRa anyway man. I lost track of how many rumors I heard about Angeal and Genesis getting it on or the rumors about me and Tseng, or even me and Angeal! Or Genesis and the _entire_ secretarial pool!"

"What about all the rumors about Reno and the secretarial pool?" Cloud asked.

"Well, those are all pretty much true, but other than that…" Zack trailed off.

"You care about her, don't you," Aerith said softly.

Cloud blushed and looked away. "Of course. We were friends."

Aerith smiled slightly. "She still needs her friend, Cloud."

He nodded and left quietly. Once they were alone again, Zack looked at Aerith.

"What do you think?" he asked with a playful grin. "Should we be expecting a hot and heavy love triangle or what?"

Aerith shrugged. "Possibly."

Zack whistled and shook his head. "Oh man, this is gonna get _ugly_!"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth fought the urge to groan when Genesis appeared in the dimly lit room with a smug smile on his face. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes before pointing at the redhead.<p>

"Do _not_ say one _single_ word, Genesis!" he snarled.

Genesis continued to smile while raising his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not saying anything…except that protective looks good on you, Seph." He stepped further into the room and sat on the chair beside the bed. "How is our little one?"

"Better," Sephiroth said quietly as he watched her shift in the circle of his right arm. He turned and glanced up at Genesis. "Did you and Strife manage to secure a transport for us?"

Genesis nodded. "We did. It will be available to leave as early as tomorrow night."

Sephiroth watched Genesis absently stare at Tifa and knew something was bothering him. "Genesis, what's wrong?"

Genesis glanced at him and shrugged. "Seph, I'm not doing well. I think the degradation is getting worse…mentally, that is."

"Genesis…"

"Sephiroth I am starting to lose control," Genesis confessed. "Hollander gave me the first shot of his new miracle drug, but I don't think it's working. Every day my mind gets fuzzier and I'm beginning to get more tired a lot quicker than before. My reflexes are slower and I'm beginning to feel less in control."

Sephiroth frowned. It had to be bad if Genesis was confessing any fears he had to him. Normally, the redhead wouldn't be caught dead telling him anything that would prove any kind of weakness.

"Genesis, you just have to hang in there a little longer," Sephiroth said. "Hollander wants to help you."

Genesis was silent before shaking his head and looking at Sephiroth. "You're right," he said with a forced smile. "He has your cells and the head. He can help me. I just need to be patient." He got to his feet and moved towards the door. He stopped and faced Sephiroth once more. "Make sure our little one is comfortable and I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Genesis," Sephiroth said.

"Good night to you as well, Seph," Genesis said with a smile. "I shall sleep fitfully as jealousy eats away at what's left of my heart while you get to cuddle our beautiful little one."

Sephiroth snorted slightly and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you will."

Genesis laughed softly and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sephiroth settled against the pillow and looked down at Tifa. Genesis was right. She was quite beautiful. He leaned forward and gently kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes. The walls he had created to keep the distance between them appropriate were finally beginning to crumble…and he was slowly beginning to realize that it was completely fine with him after all.


	17. Chapter 17: Jenova's Power

Author's Note: Okay, my muse decided to push the M-rated chapters back because more story development is needed and it just wasn't coming out the way I wanted. Bad author and bad Muse!

To Ice Tornado: I just wanted to comment on a couple of things you mentioned in your review. The AVALANCHE mentioned so far is the AVALANCHE from Before Crisis which is described as a group highly ruthless and vicious, willing to destroy ShinRa at any cost and in the beginning, they were actually funded by Rufus ShinRa, so that's why they aren't the AVALANCHE from FFVII. They're not being used in this story as 'villainous killers of innocents'. Tseng was just mentioning the deaths being higher than they had hoped because the more attention they draw, the more likely it is that their connection to Rufus will be revealed. Also, I just wanted say that it was my hope that since Sephiroth is the one fighting Genesis and Zack's prodding to start a relationship with Tifa with the argument that she is too young would be enough to show that he's not some creeping perv. He is thankful that she can see past the monster he thinks he is at this point. Yes, he is attracted to her, but he still knows it's not appropriate to actively pursue her at this point. Maybe it seems superficial, however this is going to be a slow building relationship with more depth added later. Another point you made is that Genesis calls Tifa little one often. That is meant as a brother/sister term of endearment and is in no way meant to be sexual, plus, he is clearly in favor of Tifa being with Sephiroth, not himself. Cloud is still sixteen since I elected to not have him and Zack trapped in the labs for four years, so he is going to be a little angsty, but he will grow out of that, because all his emo attitude in Advent Children annoyed the hell out of me and I do not want to have to write any of that! ;D As for Hollander, his motivations will be revealed eventually. I hope that clears up where I am coming from with this story, and since this is an alternate universe story, some of the characteristics and story are not going to be canon to the original FFVII games.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Jenova's Power<strong>

Tifa stirred slightly and slowly became aware of the body beside her. She slowly turned her head and smiled slightly at the sight of Sephiroth lying on his side facing her, still asleep. He looked so innocent in sleep and she decided she liked the way he looked. As if he could sense her eyes on him, he slowly began to wake as well. He seemed confused to see her lying beside him, before apparently remembering why they were together.

"Good morning, Sephiroth," she said quietly.

"Good morning, Tifa," he returned before pushing himself into a seated position.

The silence that fell between them was awkward and Tifa couldn't take it for very long. "I'm surprised you stayed with me the whole night. I would have thought you would have run away screaming or something."

He chuckled derisively, still facing away from her. "I thought about leaving. But found I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Sephiroth, you said something last night before we came back to my room," she said nervously. She saw him tense slightly, but he said nothing, so she decided to carry on. "You said you were too serious a man to tease anybody. Does that mean…do you…?"

He turned and looked over his shoulder at her. "You are…important to me. It is difficult to say more than that. I know you _think_ you are old enough to make decisions regarding your future, but the fact remains if ShinRa hadn't killed everyone in Nibelheim, your father would still be guiding you decisions. He trusted you with me and I cannot dishonor his memory by allowing my…personal feelings for you interfere with making sure you have the tools to make the most appropriate decisions."

Tifa nodded slightly. "I see."

He got to his feet and began attaching his SOLDIER harness. "I doubt that you truly understand just how difficult this really is for me, but it is my hope that you will thank me for my actions one day." He pulled his long leather coat on and fastened the buckle before turning and being confronted with a look of absolute dejection. He wanted to tell her just how important to him she really was. He wanted to tell her that he thought that she was intelligent beyond her years and that she was the first person he had ever met who had such a calming effect on him. She stilled the torment that raged inside him at the knowledge that he was just one grand experiment, which could be tossed aside the moment he became obsolete and was of no further use. He didn't just see a body when he looked at her. He could see who she would become as an adult and he would happily wait for that Tifa to emerge on the other side of childhood and until then, he would behave in an appropriate way, taking her friendship as she offered it and expecting no more. Instead, he settled for bending closer to her and tilting her head back slightly so he could lightly kiss her forehead. "Now may not be the right time for us, but we have the entire future to look forward to."

She smiled and nodded as she watched him straighten to his full height before disappearing from the room.

* * *

><p>Vincent sat in front of the screens watching Hojo sniping at Hollander about something. Chaos stirred to life.<p>

_Why can we not go in there and rip him apart, Vinnie?_

Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes. _His time is not yet here. He is still needed to ensure the survival of General Rhapsodos._

_ He is going to die,_ Chaos scoffed. _Those disgusting scientists are not going to be able to undo what they have done. Jenova is an ancient evil that they still do not understand. Even with her head, their discoveries will be guesses at best!_

_ The General deserves a chance to live, demon_, Vincent said silently. _Hojo will get what is coming to him and you and I will be there when he does._

The door opened and Sephiroth entered. He strode over to the monitor and observed the two scientists as their argument became more heated. He smirked before turning and looking at Vincent.

"Have they been doing this for long?" he asked.

Vincent nodded. "Almost three hours."

"I think it's time for me to refocus their attention to the task at hand," Sephiroth said as he turned and began to walk towards the door.

"If you don't mind, I believe I would like to join you," Vincent said as he got to his feet. "I think it's time for me to confront my past."

Sephiroth nodded and the two men left room, heading towards the elevator that would take them down to the labs. Vincent couldn't help but stare at Sephiroth. He reminded the gunslinger so much of Lucrecia…it was probably the hair. While Lucrecia's hair had been a warm brown and Sephiroth's was silver, his bangs seemed to be able to hold the same gravity-defying style as hers. There were other things, but he could not quite say what they were. Sephiroth turned his head slightly and caught the other man openly staring at him. He was used to such open appraisals of his strange looks, yet he felt uneasy under his intense stare. Vincent could see the effect his constant gaze was having on the young man beside him and looked away.

"I'm sorry," Vincent said. "You remind me so much of your mother."

Sephiroth nodded and stared straight ahead. "I never knew her."

"That is a shame," Vincent said. "I think she would have liked you."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow before looking the man beside him. "I doubt she would find much to be proud of within me."

"Do not sell yourself short, General," Vincent said with a small smile he hid behind the high collar of his cloak. "From what the young lieutenant told me of your struggle in Nibelheim, you overcame great odds to retain your sense of self." He turned and faced Sephiroth, gently touching the other man's forearm. "Do not let what Hojo has done to your body shape who you are. You are not the sum of his experiments."

Sephiroth nodded and watched as the older man released his arm and stepped out of the elevator ahead of him once it had come to a stop.

"It is difficult to not allow what he did to me dominate who I think am," Sephiroth said quietly. "However, you are right and I shall endeavor to reconcile everything that makes me who I am so that I am whole once more."

Vincent nodded his approval and followed the young man, preparing himself to come face to face with the past he was not sure he could handle.

_If your offspring can make peace with what he is, than so can you, Vinnie,_ Chaos finally chimed in.

_That's almost supportive, demon,_ Vincent thought to himself.

Chaos snorted and Vincent could almost hear him roll his eyes. _Don't get all sentimental, human. What is good for you is good for me._ Vincent felt Chaos stiffen slightly before snarling. _I can smell Hojo._

Sephiroth opened the door to the lab and glared at the two men currently in the middle of a terse argument. "And this is helping Genesis' current problem in what way?"

Hojo narrowed his eyes. "I have already told you that he is a lost cause. He cannot be saved, boy!"

"After all the years of telling me you are a genius, I find you now admitting there is one thing you cannot fix," Vincent said dryly. "The end of Gaia may be upon us."

"Vincent Valentine," Hojo murmured as he narrowed his eyes. "So the freak show continues to add members? You will pay for releasing my samples!"

Vincent took a menacing step forward until he towered over the scientist who had twisted him into the being he had become. "I am not locked in my coffin now and you are at a great disadvantage, Professor. Your threats mean nothing to us," he said, Chaos' growl mingling with Vincent's naturally deep tones.

"Sephiroth, I believe I have made a significant breakthrough in the serum I hope will keep Genesis' degradation at bay," Hollander said. "I want to test it on Genesis right away."

Sephiroth nodded. "Fine, but in the interest of preserving what's left of Genesis' sanity, I think it would be best for me to take you to him, instead of bringing him here."

Vincent turned and looked at Sephiroth. "I would like a moment alone with Professor Hojo, if I may."

Sephiroth wasn't entirely sure that would be wise as he glanced between the impossible to read ex-Turk and the terrified looking professor. He finally turned his gaze back to Vincent. "Can you assure me that the professor shall remain in one piece?"

Vincent inclined his head. "For now he has a purpose and I would not deprive your friend of his chance to live just to satisfy my need for revenge…yet."

Sephiroth nodded and turned his eyes back to Hojo. "I would behave myself if I were you, Professor."

Once they were alone, Hojo glared hatefully at Vincent. "You will regret these actions, Valentine."

"I will regret nothing now," Vincent answered as he folded his arms across his chest. "When you have outlived your purpose, it is _you_ who will come to regret his past. You are trapped with four of your experiments. You play with the lives and destinies of those around you and see nothing wrong with stealing who we are from us. How did a man become so twisted? How could you experiment with alien cells on your own wife and her child?"

"It will always come down to that woman for you, won't it Valentine?" Hojo asked with a sneer. "You fancied yourself in love with her, yet you never truly understood her. You act as though I _forced_ her to go through with the experiment. She was excited to offer herself and her child as test subjects."

Vincent turned away. "Lucrecia wanted to please you."

"Then maybe she shouldn't have been stupid enough to get herself impregnated with her lover's child," Hojo said. He grinned at Vincent's shocked expression. "Come now, you didn't _really_ think I didn't know she was pregnant with _your_ child, did you? Was there really any doubt in your mind that Sephiroth is your child? You must be stupider than I originally thought."

Vincent silently absorbed the confirmation of what he had hoped for so long. "So you are admitting that Sephiroth is my son…and that you have known the entire time?"

"Of course," Hojo said arrogantly.

Vincent's eyes glowed gold as Chaos pushed his way to the surface. "Then when your time comes, human, we shall make sure your suffering is as great as the evil you admit to this day."

Hojo stared at Vincent and held the demon's stare until his eyes became the crimson he was familiar with. He expected something more from the ex-Turk, but instead, Vincent just turned and strode from the room.

* * *

><p>Zack could tell Cloud was distracted as they practiced their sword technique. He finally lowered the sword in his hand and smiled. "Okay Spiky, what's going on man?"<p>

Cloud shrugged. "Nothing's going on."

"You can't fool me," Zack said as he shook his head. "It's Tifa, isn't it?"

Cloud sighed, not really wanting to have this conversation, but knowing Zack wouldn't let it go. "It's not what you think."

"So you're _not_ madly in love with her and ready to fight Seph to the death to win her hand?" Zack asked with a wink.

"Tifa's the only friend I had in Nibelheim," Cloud explained. "I'm not madly in love with her, but I still care about her a lot. I promised to look out for her and protect her when she needs me and she needs me right now."

"She has Seph to protect her," Zack said with a slight frown.

"Really? And who is going to protect her from _him_?" Cloud asked.

Zack shook his head slightly. "You lost me, Cloud."

"The General is the most grandiose experiment of Hojo's career and because of all the stuff he's done to him, he also the most unstable man on the planet! You saw him in Nibelheim, Zack. He was completely unhinged!" Cloud said.

"Yeah, but he's back in control," Zack countered.

"Right, but for how long?" Cloud asked. When Zack remained silent, he continued. "Even if he can manage to hold onto his sanity, he is way too old for Tifa right now. It's totally gross that a _man_ can look at a _girl_ and be turned on. They have a word for that you know."

"Now hang on there, Spiky," Zack said with a grin. "Before you bust out the term 'pedophilia' in connection to Seph, I'll have you know, he has already told Genesis and I in no uncertain terms that pursuing a relationship with Tifa, even though she is at the age of consent in most continents on Gaia, is completely inappropriate for a man of his age."

"He's still attracted to her," Cloud pointed out.

Zack smiled brightly. "Of course he is! She smart, funny, and she totally kicks ass in a fight, plus she's _way_ beyond hot!" His smile faded as he became serious. "And she helped him hold on to what was left of his grip on reality. That means more to him than anything else and he will never forget what she did for him."

Cloud was still skeptical of any intentions he had towards his friend. "I don't know Zack. Sephiroth could be extremely dangerous if he loses it completely and Tifa _is_ good in a fight…but not against Sephiroth."

"But Tifa's not alone, now is she?" Zack said with a smile. "She's got me, you, Vincent, and Genesis!"

"Genesis is just as troublesome as Sephiroth," Cloud said.

"Gen? Oh, he is just a harmless flirt!" Zack said dismissively. "Yeah, he liked to torture cadets and second and third class soldiers, while sweet-talking the ladies, but you can tell he sees her as a friend or little sister…if he was _really_ after her, she'd already be swooning all over the place at this point, believe me. Once, he practically set a cadet on fire with his kick-ass Firaga materia and still managed to have a woman fawning all over him! Once he's back to normal, you'll have to get him to show you how he does that! It was pretty amazing!"

Cloud shook his head. "I just don't know if I can trust them."

"Cloud, you wanted to _be_ them!" Zack said with a chuckle.

Cloud turned and looked at his friend, his gaze serious. "That's before I found out what ShinRa had made them."

Zack's smile faded. He was silent for a moment before his features became hard. "To be honest Cloud, if you're going to focus on what Seph and Gen have become at ShinRa's hands, you should probably start questioning what _we're_ going to become. That's mako flowing through your veins now too…and Jenova cells. Are Tifa and Aerith really safe with _any_ of us?"

Cloud lowered his gaze. "Trust me…that thought scares me too."

* * *

><p>Genesis dispassionately watched the needle pierce his arm and enter the vein. He kept his gaze on the needle until Hollander pulled it from his arm. He sighed as he immediately began to feel the pain ease throughout his body.<p>

"I take it you feel better?" Hollander asked.

"I do," Genesis answered. "The pain is almost gone."

"Then I must have found the right combination," Hollander said. "I will prepare more of this serum and keep it available for you at all times. You will most likely need injections every six hours, but do let me know if you need them sooner. If we can avoid the pain from returning, that would be best for mental state."

Genesis grinned crookedly. "Yes. My mental state is in need of some soothing." He turned and glanced up at Sephiroth. "When are we leaving for Gongaga?"

"In a few hours," he answered.

"And how are we transporting Hojo?" Genesis asked. "I don't think he would willingly stay quiet when the chance for escape is so close."

"I intend to knock him out with a sleep spell," Sephiroth answered. "We can stuff him in a box and move him that way."

"An homage to what he did to our resident vampire?" Genesis asked with smirk.

"I think he might appreciate the gesture," Sephiroth said with a shrug. He turned and looked at the scientist beside him. "And what about Hollander?"

Genesis looked up at the scientist from the chair he was lounging in before turning and looking at Sephiroth. "You can trust him."

"I have just as much to lose as you and Genesis if ShinRa captures me," Hollander said. "I have no loyalty to ShinRa and they will kill me if they get a chance."

"I will contact the captain of our ship," Genesis said as he pushed himself to his feet. "My clones will start moving our equipment and what have you to the ship. I will make sure there are enough ShinRa uniforms for all of us on board the ship as well."

Sephiroth nodded and watched Genesis leave before turning and looking down at Hollander. "Hojo said he would not last a month. What is your prognosis?"

"I am hopeful that if this serum is able to slow his degradation it will give him at least six months more," Hollander said. He pocketed the vial of serum and again looked up at the general. "And how did Miss Lockhart fare last night."

"She felt no discomfort," he answered. "And she slept through the night."

"It may be wise to supplement her natural healing with consistent cure spells and adding remedy potions, just to speed up the healing so she can get back to normal as soon as possible," Hollander said.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and looked at the professor. "Why are you being like this? You seem to care, yet from our previous encounters since Genesis' defection from ShinRa, it appears that you are just self-centered and egotistical as Hojo. Why the change? Which is your real face?"

Hollander lowered his eyes. "In the beginning, yes, all I cared about was my reputation being ruined. I thought that if I could heal Genesis' degradation, I could salvage what was left of my tarnished standing with ShinRa…but Hojo is just too powerful and I wanted to destroy him…and you. I tried to convince Genesis he had no need of you, hence the reason he approached Angeal. Angeal did not react the way I had anticipated. He was torn between the truth and his loyalty to ShinRa…and his friendship with both you and Lieutenant Fair."

"You and Hojo do not understand what you have done to us," Sephiroth said as he shook his head. "You have given us the power of gods and the training to be vicious killing machines. Did no one stop to think we might one day turn on you? Did no one see the possibility that their precious killing machines could one day destroy the very planet President Shinra covets? The power of Jenova, whatever she really is, can be used to end life on this planet as we know it. No one can control it…not even I. In Nibelheim, she had one desire: kill them all. She is a disease that infects planets and destroys them, using one living being as her carrier to move on to the next planet. If she had been successful in taking over my mind and bending it to her will then I would have destroyed this planet and turned it into a dead rock. I would have died as well and this rock would eventually become another calamity from the sky, landing on another planet and the cycle would start again. She cannot be controlled. You cannot bargain with her. She has only one purpose and that is to destroy worlds."

"We didn't understand," Hollander said quietly. "We thought she was an ancient."

"So what if she was?" Sephiroth asked irritably. "If the ancients are extinct, then maybe that is Gaia's will."

"She could have held the secret to reaching the Promised Land!" Hollander argued.

"Did it ever occur to you that to reach the Promised Land, a man might have to be dead?" Sephiroth asked.

"That is ridiculous," Hollander said dismissively.

"Actually, General Sephiroth is right." Both men turned and found Aerith standing just inside the door. She smiled slightly and moved further into the room. "I'm sorry to eavesdrop, but I wanted to ask if I could do something in preparation for our journey."

"What do you mean he's right?" Hollander asked.

"The Promised Land is the life beyond this one," Aerith said softly. "When we die, The Promised Land is what awaits us. We become one with the Lifestream and become part of the river of life that circles our planet. Jenova is the key to reaching the Promised Land because she would have killed us all."

"What do you know of Jenova, girl?" Hollander asked dismissively.

"My mother was an ancient," she said. "My father was Professor Gast Faremis."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at that revelation. "Professor Gast was your father?"

Aerith smiled and nodded. Her smiled faded slightly when she returned her gaze to Hollander. "You still do not understand the dangers Jenova possesses. She is powerful, but she will not share her power with you."

"You talk as though she is still alive," Sephiroth said with a frown.

She nodded. "Until every inch of her corporeal form is destroyed, she could still wield her power over you and General Rhapsodos."

"Zack and Cadet Strife now carry her cells as well," Sephiroth said.

"I think she would try to overpower you or General Rhapsodos first because you have more of her cells woven into your DNA," Aerith said. "However, she may try going after Zack or Cloud because you were able to fight her off once already and General Rhapsodos' body is not accepting her cells anymore."

"This is ridiculous!" Hollander said as he shook his head. "Jenova is now just a head! And she is a _dead_ head at that!"

"Professor, she survived for two thousand years until ShinRa found her," Aerith reminded him. "You will not ever truly know how Jenova lives, but she does."

"We must destroy her," Sephiroth said.

"What? If you do that, Genesis will die!" Hollander protested.

"You said yourself that his days are numbered," Sephiroth pointed out.

"You cold-hearted bastard!" Hollander spat. "I knew you didn't care about him!"

In a matter seconds, Masamune was in Sephiroth's hand and pressed against Hollander's jugular. "You know _nothing_ of where my loyalties lie, Professor. Any destruction of Jenova would be Genesis' decision and his decision alone."

Aerith watched the scene before with an arched eyebrow. "Both of you care about him but are too blinded with the pain of losing him to see the other's feelings. General Rhapsodos is more cared for than he realizes…and that's a good thing."

"Whoa, what's with the intense vibe in the air," Zack asked as he entered the room. "Masamune is out to play? Geez, what did you do now Hollander?"

Sephiroth lowered his blade and looked at Zack. "We were having a spirited debate regarding Jenova's remains."

"Yikes. Glad I wasn't here for _that_!" Zack said as he put his hands on his hips. "Genesis needs Hollander to start packing up the lab so the clones can start moving stuff."

"Then by all means, take him to the lab," Sephiroth said as he glared at the professor. "Zack, make sure you bring the head back to me. I would feel better with it _my_ possession."

"Sure thing, Sephiroth," Zack said with a smile before following the professor out of the room.

When they were alone, Aerith looked up at Sephiroth. "Don't worry about your friend. Like I said he is loved by more people than he knows."

Sephiroth grunted. "Love will not save him."

"I don't know about that, General," Aerith said as she clasped her hands behind her back and smiled up at him. "General Rhapsodos loves his Goddess and such love and devotion to a deity is usually rewarded. You should remember that." She walked past him, but turned to face him again once she reached the door. "Don't lose hope, General Sephiroth. By making a stand against Jenova and ShinRa, your have shown your honor to the planet and she protects her children who fight for her…even the ones who think they are monsters."


	18. Chapter 18: Journey to Gongaga

Author's Note: The main clone gets a name! Thanks to loveless an the living fantasy for the idea! And the card game Cloud and Tifa play is a game I used to play when I was in high school. Many a spare period was spent playing Speed...good times, guys!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Journey to Gongaga<strong>

Tifa sat on the deck and just enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair as she watched the ship move them further away from the Mideel continent and closer to Gongaga. She was going to miss Banora, even though she hadn't spent any time in the remains of the town. What she had seen made her sad for Genesis. He loved his hometown so very much and ShinRa had destroyed it without a second thought…just like Nibelheim. If Genesis and Sephiroth were successful in their plan to destroy ShinRa, she hoped that one of the first things that would happen would be the rebuilding of Banora…and she hoped Genesis would be alive to see it.

"Hey," Cloud said as he moved to stand in front of her. "Can I join you?"

"Of course," Tifa said with a smile.

He smiled as well and gracefully dropped to the ground in front of her. "I was hoping to interest you in a friendly game of Speed."

Tifa's smile widened as he pulled out a deck of cards. "Cloud, you remembered!"

"How could I forget? It's the only card game I've actually been able to master and it's how I broke the ice with other cadets," he said as he shuffled the cards and began dealing them out. "How are you doing? I heard about your infection."

She absently rubbed the wound and shrugged as she picked up her cards and began organizing them. "Hollander cleaned out the infection and repaired the wound. Sephiroth is supposed to keep casting cure on it and using a remedy potion to speed up the healing. Hopefully it works because that potion is _nasty_!"

Cloud laughed softly as he organized his own cards. "Yeah, they can be pretty disgusting. At ShinRa HQ, they hand out free samples sometimes and yeah, they do give you some pretty awesome boosts, but the taste leaves a _lot_ to be desired."

"I'm really sorry that ShinRa turned out to be such a let down for you," Tifa said as she looked at her friend. "I know you wanted it to be your big chance to make a better life for yourself away from Nibelheim, but they just aren't what they seem."

Cloud made a face. "I don't know. I think they lived up to all the rumors we heard. Experiments on humans, strange enhancements made to their SOLDIER elite, ruthless in their quest to be the dominant force on Gaia…it's all true, Teef."

She nodded. "I had a nightmare that Nibelheim would burn, Cloud."

He frowned and looked into her eyes. "What? When?"

"It started weeks before you arrived," she said quietly. "I dreamt that the town was engulfed by flames and Master Zangan told me father had gone after the culprit. In my dream I went after him and found him dying at the base of the reactor. It was obvious that Sephiroth had killed him. His bloody Masamune was right beside his body." Tifa shivered and looked away. "I stupidly took the blade and went after him. I was ready to cut him down, just as he had cut my father down."

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"He stopped me before I even had a chance to bring the blade down on him," Tifa said. "He held me off the ground so he could stare into my eyes before maneuvering the blade out of my hands and slicing me across the chest before tossing me down the stairs like a rag doll." She shook her head and looked up at Cloud again. "He had the same dream, you know."

"Who did? Sephiroth?" Cloud asked with a frown.

Tifa nodded. "Weird, right? And you know, it's kind of eerie how even though the things we both dreamed didn't happen the way we saw them in our dreams, certain elements remained the same, like my wound and Nibelheim burning…and my father's death, none of it was caused by Sephiroth."

"Yeah," Cloud said absently. "That is weird." He was silent for a few moments before shaking his head and smiling slightly. "Come on, let's get this game started. I wanted to cheer you up, not make you more depressed!"

Tifa smiled and nodded. "I could use a break from all the depressing reflections!"

* * *

><p>Vincent stared out at the sea and mulled over the revelation that Sephiroth was indeed his son. He and Lucrecia had made a child together and that child was alive…and that fact terrified him. His son was ShinRa's greatest weapon. He had been used and abused by a man who had masqueraded as his true father so how would he react to finding out he had a real father…one that would like to be given the chance to play that part in his future. Would the young general want another father after the previous experiences he had with Hojo? And what could he offer his son? He was a monster and he had the demons within him to prove it. Speaking of which, Chaos was suspiciously <em>silent<em> for once. Even he had no opinion to offer Vincent and that demon was by far the most vocal demon among them. If he was remaining silent, obviously his concerns rang true in some way. If he felt he was wrong in his fears regarding Sephiroth's possible reactions, Chaos would have been the first one to say something about it.

"May I join you, Mr. Valentine?" Vincent turned and found Aerith behind him. He inclined his head and returned his gaze to the seemingly unending ocean in front of them. Aerith stared out at the water and sighed. "I've never seen the ocean and until Zack returned to Midgar with General Rhapsodos, I had never really seen the sky so much." She giggled and shook her head. "I was actually afraid of the sky, but Zack was right. It's not so scary after all." Aerith turned and looked at Vincent's profile. "Thank you for helping Zack escape from Nibelheim. If you hadn't done that, I don't know if I would ever have been brave enough to look at the sky."

Vincent turned and looked down at her. "Why were you afraid of the sky?"

Aerith looked away. "I always felt as though it could all fall down upon the planet and crush me. Having the plate above me made me feel…safe." She chuckled softly and looked up at him. "Silly, huh? I felt safer with an entire city resting above my head than I felt with an open sky facing me."

"Everyone has their fears," Vincent said. "Rarely are they rational."

"Something is weighing upon your heart," Aerith said softly.

"A fear of my own," he said. He thought for a moment and looked down at the girl beside him. "If you knew a secret that affected both you and someone else, what would you do? Would you tell them yourself, or would you wait for them to discover it on his or her own?"

"Hm," Aerith murmured as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Is it a bad secret?"

"That is what I am unsure of," he admitted. "On one hand I am happy. On the other hand I do not know how the other person will feel."

"Fear of rejection," Aerith mused. "That's a fear we all face at some point. Maybe what you should be asking is if the other person would be better off having the truth from you or from another source, like maybe another person who shares your secret."

Vincent hadn't thought of it that way and instantly knew it would have to come from him. For Sephiroth to have to suffer the truth at the hands of _Hojo _would do even more damage to his wounded psyche.

"Thank you for your assistance, Miss Gainsborough," Vincent said as he bowed slightly. "I think I know what I must do."

* * *

><p>"Hey Gen," Zack said happily when he saw the other first round the corner. He frowned as Genesis ignored him and ran past him towards his room. Zack sighed and shook his head. "Man, I'm glad the science division never got a hold of me for any extended period of time!"<p>

Genesis was barely aware of Zack's greeting as he flung the door to the bathroom just off his cabin open and collapsed in front of the toilet just in time to empty his stomach into the metal bowl. The smell of disinfectant mingling with the sight of the rotting blackness that poured from his body just fed his body's urge to continue emptying itself. He heaved for almost five minutes until his stomach was finally empty. He sighed as he squeezed his eyes closed and blindly fumbled for the handle to flush away the evidence of his body's demise. He forced himself to his feet and quickly ran the cold water before thrusting a glass beneath the steady stream. Once the glass was full, he lifted the glass to his lips and enjoyed the rush of cooling liquid that erased the fiery trail the bile had left as it traveled up his throat. He sighed as he set the empty glass on the side of the sink and quickly removed his gloves so he could splash more cold water on his over-heated face. He picked up the hand towel beside him and patted his face dry. He slowly lifted his head to inspect the aftermath of his stomach practically exploding, expecting to find drying vomit on his face or even his hair. He yelped and turned quickly when he saw Zack's face beside his in the mirror.

He narrowed his eyes and grasped his chest. "Good Goddess, Zackary! What are you doing sneaking up on a man like that? It's one thing to surprise a healthy man, but I am degrading! You probably shortened my estimated four week lifespan by an entire two weeks!"

Zack's shoulders slumped as he looked away. "Sorry, Genesis. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I knocked, but I guess you didn't hear me over all that noise."

Genesis instantly regretted snapping at the younger man, and after seeing what he assumed were the 'sad puppy dog eyes' Angeal used to blame for his softness regarding Zack's discipline, he understood how Angeal of all people could be shamed into feeling bad about denying the young puppy anything.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Zack," Genesis said gently. "You scared the hell out of me, that's all. Where on Gaia did you learn to be so silent? I used to be able to hear you coming a mile away."

Zack perked up at the compliment. "After you and Angeal left, I spent a lot of time with Sephiroth and Tseng."

Genesis nodded and smiled slightly. "The only two men in ShinRa who could probably steal old man Shinra's wallet right out of his pocket because of their stealth. Impressive, puppy."

Zack shrugged and stood aside so Genesis could exit the bathroom. "Thanks."

Genesis dropped heavily to the bed and allowed himself to flop onto his back and stare at the ceiling. "Zack, can I ask you something?"

Zack was surprised he wasn't currently being kicked out of the overly temperamental commander's room, but said nothing to that effect, instead opting to shrug and answer, "Sure."

"Was I a completely spoiled asshole before all this degradation stuff was dropped on my shoulders?" he asked.

Zack raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. "Is this some kind of trick to make me say something stupid just so you can shoot fireballs at me with a legitimate reason?"

Genesis closed his eyes and chuckled. "I guess I have my answer."

Zack blushed slightly. "No, you don't. The first time I met you, I nearly died of nerves! Yeah I had heard the rumors about you being stuck-up and plan old mean to new SOLDIER recruits, but when you kept your nose firmly planted in LOVELESS while Angeal introduced me to you and Sephiroth, all I thought was, 'man, is this guy shy'!"

Genesis' lips curled up slightly as he turned his head so he could see Zack. "Shy? Hm. I've never been called that before."

"I never thought you were an asshole," Zack said as he planted himself on the floor and looked up at Genesis. "I actually thought you were kind of humorous. Sephiroth rarely got your jokes and sometimes your sense of humor confused Angeal, but I knew you just had a super dry kind of humor and when everyone around you didn't get it, you just passed it off as being bitchy." Zack considered the redhead for a moment. "You know, I bet that's why you were drawn to Seph."

Genesis stared at Zack, bemused by his statement. "What are you talking about?"

Zack smiled. "You and Seph are probably the only ones on Gaia who can manage to feel so utterly alone in a crowded room. Seph because of his discomfort with social situations and you because of feeling so misunderstood."

Genesis was silent for a moment. "Zackary, when the hell did you get so smart?"

Zack laughed and shook his head. "It must have been all that time with Angeal rubbing off on me."

Genesis smiled and nodded. "Maybe." He took a moment to really see the boy beside him and found himself wondering how he had never seen the potential Angeal was always raving about inside him. "Zackary, I have done you a great disservice. I have put you down and treated you like something not worth my time. I taunted you, sent numerous summons after you, and I was a complete ass to you when you beat my simulation. For everything I have done and said to you, I am truly sorry."

"It's okay, Gen," Zack assured him. "You are not yourself and haven't been for a while. No one can fault you for that."

"I am coming undone from the inside out," Genesis said quietly. "The pain I feel is excruciating…I just want it to _end_. At this point, I don't care if that means standing before my Goddess in the Promised Land."

"Don't say that, Genesis," Zack said as he shook his head. "We need you…especially Sephiroth. He doesn't think I know this, but…when ShinRa sent him the things you left behind in Wutai when you defected, it sat in his office for weeks. He couldn't open it. It was like he expected to find your head in there or something! And sometimes, he would just go to your apartment and try to figure out what he did wrong that made you think you couldn't trust him. You and Angeal are the closest thing to family that he has. If you die…he'll have nothing."

"He has you," Genesis pointed out.

Zack smiled and shook his head. "Yeah…but I'm not _you_ and I'm not Angeal. You're his childhood friends and I'm the new kid. It's not the same thing…just like he couldn't completely fill the gap in my life left by Angeal. You're a fighter, Genesis, a real _warrior_! You can't let the degradation win. There is still too much for you to give the world, so get you sorry ass out of bed and find Hollander for your next shot!"

Genesis chuckled and pushed himself to his feet. "Yes, mother."

Zack jumped to his feet and put his hands on his hips. "Mother? Well, it's better than puppy!"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stood on the upper deck looking down at Tifa and Cloud as they played their card game and laughing, sometimes hysterically. He couldn't help but smile as he watched their interaction. That was what she needed. She needed to be around people her own age…people who could help her forget what ShinRa did to her. He was no good for her and would just remind her that her father was dead, along with the rest of her town because he had been sent there.<p>

"May I have a word with you?"

Sephiroth turned and found Vincent standing behind him. "Of course."

"There is some information I have come upon in relation to your past and I am not sure you would want to know it," Vincent said stoically.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically. "Really? And how did you come upon this knowledge?"

"Hojo told me," Vincent said with a shrug. "In order for me to ascertain your desire for this knowledge I possess, may I ask you some questions…of a personal nature?"

"That depends," Sephiroth said as he moved closer to the older man. "What kind of questions do you have?"

"You never met your mother, you already told me that," Vincent said. "What do you know of your father?"

"Hojo had been officially named my father, a fact I was displeased to learn quite by accident," Sephiroth said. "However he recently revealed to me that he is in fact, not my father."

Vincent struggled with how to pursue his enquiries. Sephiroth wasn't stupid and if he was not careful, he would reveal the truth too quickly and perhaps destroy any chance of having a relationship with his son.

"And you were happy with this revelation?" he asked.

Sephiroth shrugged. "I'm not sure that I really care. It is a relief to know that Hojo is not my father, but I have not really dwelt on the question of who my biological father is. I have no sense of family, so I can't say I am eager to embrace a family, but from my observations of people around me, Angeal, Tifa, and Zack especially, family seems to offer them some kind of comfort that cannot be replaced by any other relationship they foster with others around them. I find the idea of having something like that of my own…intriguing." He turned and looked at Vincent. "You knew my mother. Did you know my father as well?"

Vincent slowly nodded his head. "It turns out that I do know him."

"Is he alive?" Sephiroth asked.

"He is alive, yes," Vincent said.

Sephiroth looked at him expectantly and it suddenly dawned on him that Vincent was trying to communicate something to him without really saying anything. "Are you trying to tell me that _you_ are my father?"

Vincent froze. He couldn't tell if the man in front of him was happy or sad or maybe even angry. He began to wonder if this was a good idea after all, but it was too late to stop now so he squared his shoulders and nodded his head once. "Yes."

Sephiroth didn't know what to say. He was not emotionally equipped to deal with anything relating to family. He had never _had_ a family before. He could see Vincent was feeling just as awkward as he was and that his nerves were slowly getting the better of him.

"I see," was all Sephiroth could think to say.

"You are disappointed with the truth," Vincent said.

"No," Sephiroth said. "I think you will prove to be quite an interesting man to know. However, family is something I do not understand. What do we do now? How do move from strangers to family? Can you ever look past what I am?"

"To become family, you and I will have to learn how to overcome the atrocities that have been to done us," Vincent said. "We both see ourselves as monsters and perhaps we can use that as our common ground. Please allow me to tell you my story and then afterwards, you can tell me yours. Maybe then we can begin to move forward."

Sephiroth nodded and followed Vincent towards the rear of the ship.

* * *

><p>"Cloud, you are lying!" Tifa laughed.<p>

"No, I'm serious!" he protested. "Trust me I was scrubbing toilets for a month because of it!"

"You are _not_ that much of a klutz!" Tifa said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hey, what's so funny guys?" Zack asked as he and Genesis appeared on the deck.

"Cloud was just trying to convince me that the reason he thinks he failed his SOLDIER exams is because his instructor has it out for him. Apparently he caused an avalanche of weapons and gear to land on the instructor after he pulled a sword free for practice," Tifa said, trying to restrain her giggles.

"That was _you_?" Zack asked before bursting into laughter. "Man, no wonder the commander hates you!"

Genesis frowned and looked between Cloud and Zack. "You _failed_ the SOLDIER exams because an instructor allowed you to retrieve a training weapon from a storage locker with improperly stored weapons? What kind of poor example of a SOLDIER did you have as your instructor?"

"Commander Tawny," Cloud and Zack said simultaneously.

"Oh, well, that explains it," Genesis said as he made a face. "He's still an ass, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Zack said with a grin.

"Cloud, you just _can't_ be that klutzy!" Tifa protested with a smile.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the firsts didn't store the weapons properly," Cloud said as he grinned at Zack.

"Oh sure, blame the firsts," Zack teased. "We're hardly ever there because we are too busy saving Gaia."

"Or building flower wagons," Aerith said with a smile as she approached the small group.

"You built a flower wagon?" Genesis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was the least I could do for her," Zack said with a smile as he put his arm around Aerith. "Come on, could _you_ say no to this face, Gen?"

Aerith blushed and pushed him away with a giggle. "Oh, Zack. You're always teasing me!"

"And as usual, you are always overestimating the power of your attractiveness," Genesis said with a smirk.

"Whatever Genesis," Zack said as he rolled his eyes.

Tifa was happy to see Genesis teasing Zack and seemingly being able to put aside his degradation to enjoy what time he had left, instead of letting his impending death drive him closer to the edge of insanity. If nothing could be done for him then he deserved a chance to enjoy his time on Gaia.

Aerith turned to Genesis and smiled shyly. "May I ask you a question, General?"

"Only if you stop calling me General and start using my name," he said with a charming smile.

"Okay, but you must call me Aerith. May I ask you a question, Genesis?" she said lightly.

"Of course, Aerith," he answered.

"You have so many clones," she said. "How do you tell them apart?"

"They all have their own personalities," he explained. "They used to be SOLDIERs as well, but when they deserted ShinRa with me, they all agreed to have my traits copied onto them. Unfortunately that means they all are now subjected to the same degradation I suffer. The fact that they all still retained some of their own personalities is a positive sign, I suppose. Maybe they can be saved…even if I cannot."

"The clone that came with you to Midgar seems to be around you a lot," she said as she pointed to where he was standing not too far from them. "It's seems rude to keep referring to him as 'the clone' or 'hey you'. Does he have a name?"

"He no longer remembers his name," Genesis said. "When my traits were copied onto him, he in essence became me."

"Well we can't call all of the clones Genesis," Cloud said. "That would just be to complicated."

"Could we give him a name?" Aerith asked. "I don't want to hurt his feelings and treat him like cat or a dog we found and just give him some random name, but it would help us if we could call him something."

Genesis nodded. "I see your point." He turned and looked at the clone, beckoning him forward. Once the clone was beside him, he turned to face him. "They would like to give you your own name so they can address you properly. Would that be agreeable to you?" The clone nodded and Genesis faced the others again. "So, any suggestions?"

"How about Bob?" Zack suggested.

Aerith looked at the clone and smiled before nodding. "I like it."

"Bob is good," Cloud said with a shrug. "Tifa?"

"Do you like it?" Tifa asked the clone.

He thought for a minute and turned to face Genesis. He began speaking to him in the familiar hisses and grunts they were all getting used to hearing. Genesis smiled and nodded at the clone before turning and facing the others.

"He said that is perfectly fine with him," he said. He stepped back as the clone stepped forward and bowed. "Cloud, Zack, Aerith, and Tifa, this is Bob," Genesis said with mock seriousness. "Bob, this is Cloud, Zack, Aerith, and Tifa. You must keep them safe, always."

* * *

><p>Veld looked up when he heard his secretary protesting something moments before his door opened and Heidegger entered the room. The secretary turned imploringly to Veld.<p>

"I'm sorry sir, I tried to tell him you were busy, but he just burst in here," she said as she glared at Heidegger's back.

"It's alright," Veld said. "You can leave us." He watched the flustered secretary nod and once she had closed the door behind her, he turned his gaze to Heidegger. "What can I do for SOLDIER this morning?"

"You can start by telling me what you know about AVALANCHE," he answered.

"You already know everything about AVALANCHE that I know, Director," Veld said calmly.

"Except the fact that they are led by your _daughter_," Heidegger said with a sneer. "Did you really think you could hide that forever?"

"Since it is the job of my Turks to gain the knowledge needed for SOLDIER and the infantry, it never even occurred to me that you would do your own work for once," Veld said with a shrug.

Heidegger narrowed his eyes and glared at Veld. "Arrogant to the end, Turk."

Veld didn't even flinch when the door to his office again opened and four SOLDIERs entered the office.

* * *

><p>Rufus listened to Tseng's information regarding their plans to locate Sephiroth and Genesis' hideout, but he was getting frustrated. So far there were no leads.<p>

"Tseng, there has to be someone _somewhere_ that would notice two easily recognizable men like Sephiroth and Genesis," Rufus said irritably.

Tseng shrugged. "Not everyone on this planet likes ShinRa, sir. If Genesis was smart, and we know that he is, then he would choose to hide somewhere that has an anti-ShinRa based populace."

Rufus smirked and pushed his blond bangs out of his face. "Well, that is only eighty percent of the planet. So what's the problem?"

Tseng's lips twitched as he fought the urge to laugh at the young man's irreverence. "Good point, sir."

They were interrupted by Reno hurrying into the room and slamming the door behind him.

"It's nice to know manners aren't something you pay attention to, despite all previous requests that you observe the same rules everyone else does," Rufus said dryly.

"I ain't got time for manners, yo," Reno said as he fought to catch his breath. "Heidegger just arrested Veld on suspicion of treason."

Rufus frowned. "What?"

"Somehow, Heidegger found out that Elfie is Veld's daughter, and he arrested Veld on that basis," Reno explained. "They're also moving against AVALANCHE right now, so it's only a matter of time before they come for you, yo!"

"Reno, find Rude and prepare my helicopter," Rufus said.

"I'm on it," Reno said before leaving the room.

"Perhaps it is time for you to contact Lazard and reopen discussions regarding a joining of forces," Tseng suggested as they got to their feet.

Rufus pulled out his phone and dialed Lazard's number. "I was just thinking the same thing, Tseng.


	19. Chapter 19: The Party Grows

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Party Grows<strong>

President Shinra stared at what was left of his executives. "Are you trying to tell me that not one of my sons is a traitor, but _both_ of them are?"

"Veld did not break," Heidegger said. "But his daughter was significantly weaker in her resistance to our interrogation methods. She confirmed that the funding they have been receiving has come from Rufus."

"And where is my son?" the president asked.

"Gone," Scarlet answered. "I was supposed to meet with him about recovering my stolen weapons from Genesis, but when I arrived at his office, he was gone."

"His private helicopter is gone too," Palmer said. "And none of his irritating Turks have been seen."

"He has most likely been informed of Veld's arrest," Reeve mused. "He is probably on the run now."

"Did Veld reveal _anything_ about their escape plan before he died?" the president asked.

Heidegger shook his head. "Nothing, sir, and his daughter was just as useless regarding that kind of information before she finally died."

"Can I assume the threat of AVALANCHE is over then?" the president asked.

"That is hardly likely," Scarlet answered. "We have probably only destroyed one cell in a greater network and there may be other sleeper cells around Gaia. Once we have dealt with Genesis and Sephiroth, we can then begin hunting the terrorists down and eliminating those remaining cells."

"I want Lazard and Rufus found immediately," the president growled. "So I can kill them myself!"

* * *

><p>Lazard was surprised to see Rufus' number when he looked at his phone. "What can I do for you Rufus? Or are you just calling to find out what happened to the Turks you sent after us?"<p>

"I have a problem," Rufus said.

"Oh? And what is this problem?" Lazard asked.

"I have been funding AVALANCHE," he said.

Lazard raised his eyebrows and grinned slightly. "Really? Let me guess, dear old dad found out?"

"Heidegger arrested Veld and charged him with treason," Rufus explained. "His daughter is the head of AVALANCHE. I doubt Veld would break, but Heidegger has Elfe. She won't withstand the interrogation. It's most likely common knowledge among ShinRa now that I am the one behind AVALANCHE's funding." There was a long pause. "I…need your help Lazard. Could we meet again to discuss joining forces?"

"Only if you agree to let go of having Hojo returned to you," Lazard said.

"Why does Sephiroth want him dead so badly?" Rufus huffed. "The man is the reason Sephiroth is as strong as he is!"

"Rufus, have Sephiroth explain to you what exactly has been done to him," Lazard said coldly. "And after that, let Genesis _show_ you his degrading body. Once you have done that, you will understand _why_ they want that bastard dead."

"Fine," Rufus said dully. "So will you help me?"

Lazard wanted to trust his brother, but experience told him to be cautious. "I will speak with Sephiroth and if all goes well I will contact you with the location of where you can rendezvous with him and his party."

* * *

><p>It had been a long few hours, but Vincent and Sephiroth had finished sharing their stories. Vincent's desire to kill Hojo had increased exponentially during Sephiroth's recounting of the endless experiments, injections, breaking of bones, near fatal mako poisonings, and other general forms of abuse at the hands of a man who was once thought to be his father. Vincent looked at his son and shook his head.<p>

"And you are still surprised that madness almost consumed you?" he asked.

Sephiroth shrugged. "Despite what Hojo has done, I am supposed to be perfect. Discovering the truth of my creation sent me to a place that proved my perfection is yet another lie. Who am I if everything I thought I was isn't true?"

"Surely you can see the truth of who you are in everything you have done," Vincent said. "You kept your word to Zack and Cloud to return for them. You have protected and cared for Tifa when she was incapable of doing so herself, and you have forgiven your friend Genesis for any wrong you felt he had committed against you in the past. The man you have proven yourself to be seems to be a better man than ShinRa wanted you to believe you were."

Sephiroth considered his words for a moment. "Did you really love my mother enough to accept being locked in a coffin all these years?"

Vincent nodded. "I acted too late to save her...and you. I allowed my training as a Turk to overrule my heart when my heart told me what Hojo was doing was wrong. When Lucrecia chose to return to Hojo, I allowed her to without a fight. I never told her she could be so much happier with me. I knew there was a chance that the baby she carried could be mine, and yet I did not interfere with her plans to allow Hojo to inject her and you with the Jenova cells. I loved her enough to let her go…even though I knew I should fight. When I did fight, it was too late and I got shot." Vincent looked at Sephiroth and held his gaze. "I want you to know that when Hojo took you from her, Lucrecia was heartbroken. She wanted to see you and hold you and it destroyed her when Hojo refused to grant her access to you. She really did love you and she wanted to be there for you."

Sephiroth nodded. "I found her pregnancy journal in basement of the ShinRa mansion. I read of her…regrets. However, to have it verified by a person who was there makes what I read all the more real to me."

"I know it is too late to be the father you needed as a child," Vincent said carefully. "However a parent can still be a significant presence in the life of an adult child. I hope that you will accept my guidance in your life and will come to see me as your father."

"I have never known what a father is supposed to be," Sephiroth mused. "I think I would like to understand that relationship."

Vincent smiled slightly and nodded. "As would I."

Both men frowned when Sephiroth's phone came to life in his pocket. He pulled out the phone and held it to his ear.

"Lazard?"

"Sephiroth, Rufus has expressed a desire to return to the negotiation table with us," he said. "Now before you say no, ShinRa is after him too."

"After their own vice-president and heir?" Sephiroth asked as he cocked one eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"He has been funding AVALANCHE," Lazard said. "And his Turks have been aware of this. AVALANCHE's leader is Veld's daughter. He seems sincere, however we both know he cannot be trusted. What do you think?"

Sephiroth was silent for a moment. "Is the benefit greater than the risk?"

"We would have the Turks at our disposal," Lazard said. "They are ruthless and very skilled in what they do. They may be useful. However, I will leave the decision in your hands. Shall I have Rufus go to Gongaga?"

The Turks _would_ be a great advantage and to have the Turks, they would need Rufus to control them. Sephiroth sighed, knowing he was probably making a huge mistake and said, "Have him wait outside of Gongaga. We will come for him there."

"Am I to assume our party has gained some new members?" Vincent asked when Sephiroth closed his phone.

"Unfortunately," Sephiroth said. "Rufus, the heir of ShinRa is in need of asylum."

* * *

><p>The motley crew of rebellions watched silently as Genesis and Sephiroth argued the point of allowing Rufus and his Turks into their ranks. Cloud and Zack exchanged concerned glances, but said nothing. Vincent remained silent during the heated debate, while Aerith and Tifa listened quietly.<p>

"No," Genesis said firmly. "That brat tried to have us killed! He's probably got the infantry waiting for us in Gongaga!"

"Do you not trust Lazard?" Sephiroth asked. "He thinks we can trust Rufus…for now anyway."

"You wouldn't feel this pragmatic about the whole situation if you had seen him pawing at Tifa," Genesis said as he gestured towards Tifa.

Sephiroth clenched his jaw at the mention of Rufus' behavior towards Tifa. "Believe me, I have taken _all_ of his previous actions into account, but the bottom line is the Turks would be a great asset to us when it comes time to attack ShinRa itself. Unfortunately, to have the Turks we have to have Rufus."

"He will destroy us," Genesis said as he paced Sephiroth's room.

"We will destroy him first," Sephiroth assured him.

Genesis laughed humorlessly. "So sure of yourself, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth smiled. "No, I'm sure of us all. Turks would be no match against three SOLDIERs, first class, and an enhanced infantryman."

"Even if one of the firsts is degrading?" Genesis asked with a sneer.

Sephiroth smirked. "Even when you are degrading, you are still a deadly force to be reckoned with, Genesis. In fact your impending death makes you even more dangerous."

"How so?" Genesis asked with a frown.

"A man with nothing to live for has nothing to lose," Sephiroth reasoned. "Risking your life is something you do every day. What could a Turk possibly do to you?"

Genesis eventually shrugged his shoulders. "You're right, Sephiroth. What the hell? Bring it on, I guess."

"This is a group decision," Sephiroth said, trying to make Genesis understand that everyone had a say in their actions. He faced the others. "Does anyone else have an opinion?"

"The Turks _are_ pretty kickass," Zack said. "You _have_ to admit that Genesis."

"I suppose," he said with a dismissive sniff.

"And they can give us inside information," Cloud added.

"If nothing has changed since I was with ShinRa, they will have skills we can use both in combat and more…subtle forms of attacks," Vincent said. "Like remote hacking of defense systems and security cameras."

Genesis knew that what they were saying was all very true, but he didn't like trusting his survival to a full-blooded Shinra. "I trust your judgment, Sephiroth. But if he puts even one _hair_ out of line, I will kill him."

"So who's going to collect his majesty?" Zack asked.

"I will be going…alone," Sephiroth said. He turned and looked at Genesis. "I want you to take the others to the Wutai cargo ship and board it as planned. Rufus and his Turks can find their own way on once we return."

"Is that a good idea to go alone?" Vincent asked as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"One man can escape easier than a whole team if betrayed," Sephiroth reasoned. "And if Rufus proves himself to be a traitor once again, I don't want anyone else to be captured and face ShinRa's torture. After all, they perfected their techniques on me, so I will be able to resist them."

"But Seph…" Zack began to protest, but stopped when Genesis shook his head.

"Let him do this, puppy," he said quietly. "We'll do as you say, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth nodded. "Good. Give me a full hour to return with Rufus. If I am not back, head on to Wutai without me." The group sensed the meeting was over and began to break up. Sephiroth approached Tifa and touched her shoulder. "I require your expert assistance with hiding my hair once more."

Tifa nodded and waited until they were alone before speaking. "Is going to find Rufus alone _really _a good idea?"

Sephiroth unbuttoned his coat and dropped in on the bed, followed by his SOLDIER harness before pulling the standard issue high-necked second class sweater over his head. "Rufus is still a child and can't hurt me," he said as he turned to face her. "And I meant what I said. I will not allow him to harm you."

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Thank you, but I think you've forgotten that I already handed him his ass once. I can protect myself."

"Until that wound is fully healed, you are in no shape to be doing any fighting," Sephiroth said as he made his way to a chair in the corner and sat down. "If any beatings of Rufus Shinra are needed, I shall see to it. If I'm not available, I believe Genesis would be delighted to do so."

"I'm sure he would," Tifa said with a small smile as she gently combed her fingers through his hair. Secretly, she loved touching the silver strands. It was just as soft as all the rumors said it was and she could just play with it for hours.

"I have one request when you are pinning my hair up. Could you make it…less feminine?" he asked as his lips curled slightly.

Tifa took the clips he handed her and laughed softly. "I've got news for you, General: pinning your up is inherently girly! But I will do my best."

Sephiroth sat silently as she worked. He glanced at her every once in a while through the mirror in front of him. More often than not, he found himself wondering what her life would have been like if ShinRa had not sent him to Nibelheim and her life had been allowed to continue on it original course.

"May I ask you something?" he said quietly.

Tifa met his gaze in the mirror and smiled. "Sure."

"What would you have done if Nibelheim had not been a victim of ShinRa and destroyed?" he asked. "What did you want your life to be?"

Tifa thought for a moment. "I guess I wanted to leave Nibelheim. As you saw it was tiny. In truth, I was thinking of moving to Midgar and going to university there. In reality, I probably would have ended up staying in Nibelheim and marrying some guy to make my father happy."

"Would ignoring your dreams make your father happy?" Sephiroth asked with a frown, confused by the thought that a man like her father would want her to settle.

"No, but having me around would," Tifa said with a shrug. "It's hard to explain. My mom died when I was eight. Since then, it's just been my dad and me. We're all each other had and the idea of him being alone made me start to reconsider my own plans."

"Could he not have gone with you to Midgar?" Sephiroth asked.

"My dad really hated ShinRa and to be forced to live in the slums would not be something he would readily accept," Tifa said. "Living beneath the plate would just serve to remind him that we live under ShinRa's rule. Living in Nibelheim allowed everyone to forget that…despite the reactor looming over us in the mountains."

"I'm sorry that you cannot live out your dreams as you had hoped," Sephiroth said.

"Being surrounded by three ex-SOLDIERs and an ex-infantryman who all had their illusions of ShinRa shattered in a most devastating way reminds me I'm not alone," Tifa said with a smile. She stepped back and admired her handiwork. "The most manly thing I could think of was a take on the traditional hair wrapping of the ancient Wutai warriors. Basically, it's a bun, but more masculine."

Sephiroth examined her work and nodded. "That will be appropriate."

She reached out and touched his arm. "Be careful when you meet with Rufus Shinra."

Sephiroth smiled. "I can handle the Prince of ShinRa quite easily. But I will heed your cautions."

* * *

><p>Reno paced back and forth. "That silver devil better get her soon, yo. If the shit has hit the fan in Midgar, they'll be looking for us soon."<p>

"Pacing like that isn't going to get us out of here any sooner," Tseng said patiently. "If Sephiroth says he's coming then he is going to come. You and I both know Sephiroth is a man of his word."

"But can we trust him?" Rufus asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one questioning whether _I_ can trust _you_?" Sephiroth asked as he stepped into the clearing. He pulled off his helmet and sent a scathing glare at the young blond. "After all, are you not the one who tried to kill me when I refused to give in to your demand for Hojo's return?"

Rufus stiffened slightly. "That was a bad move on my part, obviously. However this time is different. This time…"

"This time you are in danger and need to be rescued," Sephiroth cut in.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Tseng interrupted.

"If I were not going to help you, I would not be here," Sephiroth said coldly. "We are going to the port just south of here and we are sneaking on board a Wutai transport ship posing as ShinRa personnel sent to work on building the reactor in Wutai. You will have to find your own way on board since we do not have enough SOLDIER uniforms. Can you handle that?"

"We're Turks, yo," Reno said with a smirk. "We can get into anywhere we want."

"Then I suggest we begin making our way there," Sephiroth said as he stepped aside. The Turks walked past him, but he lifted his arm and stopped Rufus from passing. "Let's just be clear on one more thing, young Shinra. If you even _think_ of using Miss Lockhart against me in order to force my hand or you upset her in _any_ way, I will return you to your father…in one piece so _he_ can have the pleasure of ripping you apart. Do you understand me?"

Rufus glared hatefully at Sephiroth but nodded. "I understand, General."

"Good," Sephiroth snapped before replacing his helmet and walking towards the path that would return them to the port.

* * *

><p>Genesis and Zack kept a watchful eye for Sephiroth as the dock crew loaded the crates they assumed had the parts required for the new reactor. Zack was beginning to shift nervously as the time wore on.<p>

"It's almost been an hour and he's not back yet," Zack whispered.

"But the hour is not yet up, puppy," Genesis said quietly. "We have to give him more time."

"Excuse me, but we're finished loading the cargo," the ShinRa employed dock master said from behind them.

Genesis smiled behind his mask. "We're just waiting for one more member of our team," he said, purposely allowing his natural Mideelian accent to color his voice. "He's just doing a sweep of the area, what with all the crazy anti-ShinRa militia groups and the Wutai rebels running around these parts! Just a few more minutes." The man nodded and disappeared. Zack grinned at Genesis and chuckled softly. Genesis turned and glared at him. "What is so funny?"

"Your accent is so…vampire-esque!" Zack laughed. "Just like in the movies!"

Genesis bristled slightly at the teasing. "It's a common accent in Mideel, especially Banora."

"But why use it?" Zack said as he tried to stifle his chuckles.

Genesis glared at him. "I could hardly go around using my normal, more refined tone! People would know instantly it was I. Besides, those of us who live in glass houses shouldn't through stones, puppy. You'll find yourself impaled by your roof!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Gen," Zack said as he shook his head.

"Right, like you don't know your backwater Gongagan accent pops up every once and a while," Genesis said with a triumphant smile. "And you obviously don't like it or else you wouldn't bother trying to hide it."

Zack blushed. "I'm not embarrassed by it. It's just not as sophisticated sounding as a SOLDIER should sound." Zack protested.

"Sure, if you say so," Genesis responded with a shrug. He turned and glanced over the horizon. If anyone asked him later he would straight up deny the flood of relief he felt when he saw Sephiroth appear along the path. He nudged Zack, who was still sulking at his dig regarding his accent, in the side. "He's back. I told you he would make it."

"Thank the gods!" he said with a happy grin, but it faltered slightly. "Where is Rufus?"

Genesis frowned as well. "I'm not sure."

"Oh gods, do you think he killed him?" Zack asked worriedly.

"What? No," Genesis said dismissively. He paused for a moment before nodding slightly. "Okay, _maybe_…but I doubt it. Mostly."

"You're _so_ helpful!" Zack said as he shook his head and hurried down to the lower deck and met Sephiroth. "I was getting worried about you Seph." He smiled slightly and decided to prove to Genesis that he wasn't embarrassed by his accent. He turned and looked over the edge. "Yo, dock master! We're ready to go…wait! We're ready to go right?"

Sephiroth was caught off guard by Zack's strange accent, yet nodded. "Our extra cargo should already be on the ship."

"Well? Are you read to go or not?" the dock master called back.

"Yes, we are more than ready to leave!" Genesis called out as he moved to stand near Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked at the two men quizzically. "Okay, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Zack asked as the ship slowly pulled out of the port.

"Both you and Genesis sound strange," Sephiroth said.

"Those are our undercover accents!" Zack said enthusiastically. "Doesn't Gen sound like a movie vampire?"

Genesis snorted and rolled his eyes behind the eye shield of the helmet. "I still say it's better then sounding like I may be attracted to my cousin."

Sephiroth just shook his head and smiled slightly. Zack was going to respond to Genesis' comment, but saw the small smile gracing Sephiroth's lips and frowned slightly.

"What's so funny Sephiroth?" Zack asked.

"Nothing," he said as he shook his head. "It's just…you're both beginning to sound like you used to, sniping at each other and such. I can almost hear Angeal's lecture about honor and fighting between friends."

Zack grinned at the mention of Angeal and his lectures. "You know, call me crazy, but I kinda miss those lectures."

"Well, I blame my degradation for missing such tedious moments," Genesis said. "What's your excuse, puppy?"

Sephiroth was relieved to see they were far enough away from the port to remove his helmet and did so immediately. Zack followed suite and smiled when he saw Sephiroth's hair.

"Hey, that's a good look for you," he said, choosing to ignore Genesis' last attempt to bait him.

"More of our little one's handiwork?" Genesis guessed.

"Ah, so Tifa did that?" Zack said with a sly grin. "Her hair dressing skills will come in handy when you guys get married!"

Sephiroth glared at Zack. "We are not having this conversation again." He turned and pointed at Genesis when the redhead opened his mouth to say something. "And you have already made all your opinions very clear, so no more are needed."

Genesis and Zack shared a knowing glance, causing Sephiroth to roll his eyes. Zack laughed at Sephiroth's expression and Genesis smiled brightly.

"We're sorry, Seph," Genesis said. "We just like her and we like how she makes you feel. We'll stop bothering you about it though, we promise. Right Zack?"

Zack stopped his laughter and nodded. "Right. Sorry, Seph. We'll respect your wishes."

"Now where is the brat prince of ShinRa?" Genesis asked.

"If his Turks were able to live up to their boasting, they should be in the cargo hold," Sephiroth said, relieved at the easy change of subject. He turned and led them down towards the deck, which held the cargo. "I take it everything went smoothly."

"Everything we brought with us was loaded with no complications," Genesis assured him. "Including Sleeping Beauty."

"If you ever plan on calling Hojo that to his face, I would like to be there when you do," Sephiroth said dryly.

"I'll make sure you are around for that," Genesis promised as they approached the cargo hold.

Sephiroth swung the door open and entered the room, scanning the area for any signs of the Turks or Rufus. He was vaguely aware of Zack closing the door behind them as he narrowed his eyes. He couldn't see them, but he knew they were there.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Genesis called out in a mocking, singsong voice.

"Aren't you three oh-so brave wandering around without your helmets on?" Reno said with a grin as he appeared, followed by Rude, Tseng, and finally Rufus.

"Well, this _is_ a Wutai transport, and we _are_ going to Wutai to hide," Genesis said as if speaking to a very small child. "Perhaps we don't need to hide who we are because we are among allies? Could that be it, dumbass?"

"Nice to see your personality is still intact, your majesty," Reno said with smirk.

"You will be give a room," Sephiroth said. "But before we leave this room, we are going to set a few ground rules. If you betray us in any fashion, you'll be hunted down and killed. If try to aid Hojo in escape, I will give you a taste of what we went through at his hands and I have an extremely disgruntled ShinRa scientist with me who would _gladly_ aid me in this endeavor, especially if it involves a ShinRa heir. If you try to kill any of us…well, obviously that means you will die. And Rufus, if you or your Turks goes anywhere _near_ Miss Lockhart to do anything other than to apologize or ask for the time, I will keep my promise regarding your return to Midgar."

Rufus smiled pleasantly. "Of course, General."

"What exactly is your plan regarding ShinRa?" Tseng asked.

"We're gonna kick their ass!" Zack said with a fist pump.

Tseng's lips twitched as he hid his smile. "How are you planning on doing that?"

"Wutai's emperor wants ShinRa out of Wutai," Sephiroth explained. "And we're going to use what is left of their forces to do it in exchange for asylum from ShinRa's pursuit of us."

"And what happens to Wutai after?" Tseng pressed.

"Our long term goal is restore Wutai's independence and, if you are willing to work with us to make significant changes to ShinRa's policies and global outlook, replace President Shinra with Rufus," Sephiroth said. "It's as simple as that."

"Simple? And how are you planning on replacing the prez, yo?" Reno asked with a smirk. "He ain't exactly open to givin' up his power."

"Dead men can object to nothing," Sephiroth said with a shrug.

"You are willing to assassinate the president?" Tseng asked.

"Are your Turks getting soft, Rufus?" Genesis asked with a sneer.

"We're just surprised you pristine SOLDIER boys are willin' to get your hands dirty," Reno said with a smirk. "After all, if it weren't for us, most of your missions would fail."

"Are you willing to work with us?" Sephiroth asked.

"Lazard said you will not budge on the release of Hojo, is that correct?" Rufus asked.

"It is," Sephiroth said firmly.

"Tell me why," Rufus said.

"I was bred to do one thing and that was to become as close to the thing we know as Jenova as possible," Sephiroth said, his voice devoid of emotion. "Hojo injected his wife, my biological mother, with Jenova cells as well as injecting them into me as a fetus. When I didn't die during the pregnancy and was born healthy, the real experiments began. I was kept isolated in the labs until I was approximately fifteen. During that time I was constantly tested to see how much a body could take before breaking completely. Hojo gave me multiple mako overdoses, intended to cause death if possible, every bone in my body has been broken at least a dozen times, and different poisons from monsters, plants, and gasses used in chemical warfare have been tested on me just to see how much my body could take. What I have been subjected to my entire life is nothing short of inhumane torture. Hojo must die because I will _not_ allow ShinRa, nor anyone else, to use this man and his methods to further their goals and desires."

"If Hojo's methods could be tempered and controlled, his work could still be used," Rufus pressed. "Jenova's power could still be harnessed! Where is the harm in trying?"

Sephiroth was about to answer, when Genesis stepped forward. "You want to know what the harm could possibly be in trying to control Hojo? I can show you exactly how dangerous this game you want to play is."

"Genesis, you don't have to lower yourself to this," Sephiroth said as he looked at his friend.

Genesis smiled thinly. "The brat prince of ShinRa wants to know what the harm is, Sephiroth. I'm just going to show him. There is nothing wrong with that." He slipped his coat of his shoulders and placed it neatly on the closest box. He made short work of his SOLDIER harness and gingerly pulled his shirt over his head, baring his degradation to Rufus and his Turks. Rufus looked as though he wanted to be sick. "This is what playing with alien cells will do. Allowing a man like Hojo to have access to something he will never truly understand can lead a man to this. And if this isn't enough, there is always this." Genesis turned around and willed his wing to spring forth from his shoulder. He turned and approached Rufus, grabbing him by the wrist and flattening his palm against the grey, mottled flesh of his chest. "Interesting, isn't it? My flesh seems as brittle as a piece of old parchment paper, doesn't it? I can only imagine what the inside of my body must look like." Genesis allowed his words to sink in as Rufus hesitantly allowed his hand to feel the decaying flesh beneath it. When Rufus met Genesis' gaze, the redhead lifted an eyebrow. "Do you still question the reason _why_ Hojo must die? If he lives, more people will end up like me. More people will be tortured as Sephiroth was tortured, and if you still lack the compassion and understanding for a person who comes up against Hojo's unfeeling path, perhaps _you_ would like to volunteer for his first round of experiments, Vice-President ShinRa."

Rufus shook slightly as Genesis released his wrist and smiled malevolently before walking away to re-dress. Rufus turned his head and looked up at Sephiroth. "Hojo is yours to do whatever you want with, General."


	20. Chapter 20: Misunderstandings

Author's Note: Just some fluffy relationship stuff!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:Misunderstandings and Clarifications<strong>

Sephiroth went in search of Tifa. With Rufus and his Turks settled in their cabin, he wanted to find her and assure her that she had nothing to fear. He was confident that Genesis' actions had finally convinced Rufus that allowing Hojo to live would be detrimental to the good of the planet. Sephiroth knew that fully trusting a Shinra was a bad idea, so he was prepared for Rufus to again try and flex his control by attempting to force him into acting as he wanted, but Sephiroth refused to let a teenager gain any control over him. For too long ShinRa and Hojo had controlled him. After gaining a taste for freedom, he decided it was much better than having others control your destiny.

He stepped out onto the deck and found it empty, save for Cloud who looked as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Sephiroth tilted his head to the side and found himself wondering what was troubling the young cadet. As if he could sense his presence, Cloud suddenly turned and faced Sephiroth.

"General," he said coolly.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the chilly greeting. He was even more intrigued by the cadet. When the boy had first awoken, he had practically tripped over himself trying to salute him and seemed to be the familiar combination of nervous and awestruck that most grunts were when faced with Sephiroth. Now he seemed almost…defiant.

"Cadet," Sephiroth acknowledged with a nod of his head. "Is something on your mind?"

Cloud shrugged as he maintained eye contact with his idol. "Lots of things are on my mind, sir."

"Such as?"

"Jenova and the consequences of having her cells in me, ShinRa's true nature," Cloud said. "General Rhapsodos' decline in health, Vice-President Shinra and his Turks, your relationship with my friend, Tifa. Like I said…_lots_ of things are on my mind."

"Another person obsessed with a relationship that no one really understands," Sephiroth said as he shook his head. "Tell me, cadet, what is it that makes you worry for a young girl like Tifa under my protection?"

"Besides the fact that you very nearly lost control of yourself to an undead alien that demanded the death of everyone in Nibelheim?" Cloud asked bitingly. "Well there is her age to consider…and the all the rumors about your sexual appetites."

Sephiroth couldn't stop the amused grin that curled around his lips at the mention of the rumors. "Let me put your mind at rest, Cadet. My 'sexual appetites' are completely fabricated. I have never allowed any previous sexual encounters to come to light because of what I feared would happen to the women at the hands of Hojo. Anything you have heard is an exaggeration. As for Nibelheim…you have a right to be concerned. I have never lost control in my life. It was as though there was another person within me, controlling me and trying to bend my will to hers." He stepped closer to Cloud so he could lower his voice. "I had never known fear before that day and to have that…_thing_ inside my mind, whispering her vile hatred for the world, terrified me."

Cloud frowned. "Then why should I not fear for Tifa?"

"Because she can still the rage that Jenova can build up in my mind," Sephiroth answered. He shook his head and sighed. "I do not understand it myself, but it is almost as though we share a connection of some kind."

"She told me about your nightmare regarding Nibelheim," Cloud said as he turned his attention to the sea.

"I knew her before I even met her," Sephiroth said as he too watched the sea below them. "When we arrived in Nibelheim and I saw her…that's when my nightmare became more real. If she was a real person, perhaps my dream was a vision. When that thought occurred to me, Jenova's calls began to increase in volume and frequency." Sephiroth turned and looked down at him. "She saved me from the madness I dreamed of. I dreamt of the room in the mansion. I dreamt that I allowed my madness to build until nothing could stop me from destroying Nibelheim and killing her father…before killing her."

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, knowing the man before him must have been frightened by the thought that he could commit such atrocities since he was confessing these fears to a _grunt_ of all people. "Do you _really_ care about her?"

"So much interest about such a private matter," he muttered as he turned away from the boy beside him.

"I only ask because Tifa is all I have left in this world resembling family," Cloud said stiffly. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful to you, General Sephiroth."

Sephiroth stared at nothing, his thoughts straying back to Tifa. She trusted him unquestioningly. She didn't balk at the idea that he had the cells of an alien coursing through him and she never saw him as monster. "She is special to many on this ship, Cadet. Until I can trust that Jenova has no hold over me anymore, I intend to keep my distance from her. When we arrive in Wutai, I intend to leave her with Emperor Kisaragi while we fight any battles we need to on other continents. She is just a child and it would be useless to continue dragging her around with me."

"You'll break her heart," Cloud said.

Sephiroth smiled coldly as he glared at Cloud. "Is that not what you want? If the Demon of Wutai breaks her heart, she will forget him…and _you_ can pick up the pieces."

"She doesn't mean a thing to you, does she?" Cloud asked angrily.

"I cannot afford to feel anything," Sephiroth said with a shrug. "Rufus picked up on our connection and immediately sought to exploit it. Hojo is now getting things in his head about how I really feel about her and will use it in an attempt to control me…just think of what ShinRa would do if _they_ found out about her. True, without Hojo, she wouldn't be subjected to the labs, but Heidegger has _very_ effective methods of torture. He is a complete moron most of the time, but when it comes to inflicting pain on another, he is _very_ efficient."

Cloud was confused. "Do you love her or not?"

"What an impudent question from an army grunt," he mused. When he saw Cloud flushing with irritation, he smiled slightly. "I know nothing of what love truly is, Cadet. But I do care for her…enough to have her hate me if she must so that I can keep her safe."

Cloud nodded. "I see sir."

Sephiroth glanced at the blond beside him and smiled slightly. "I don't think you _can_ understand it, because _I_ certainly don't."

* * *

><p>Tifa wanted to find Sephiroth. She wanted to know what happened with Rufus and the Turks. She made her way along the corridors and found her way out onto the upper deck. He wasn't there, but she could hear his voice. It was coming from the ship's stern. She made her way closer, trying to find stairs down to the lower deck, but stopped when she saw him talking to Cloud. Both of them looked displeased with the other, so she decided to not alert them to her presence and just listened to their conversation.<p>

"When we arrive in Wutai, I intend to leave her with Emperor Kisaragi while we fight any battles we need to on other continents. She is just a child and it would be useless to continue dragging her around with me," Sephiroth said coldly.

Cloud was looking at him disgustedly. "You'll break her heart."

Sephiroth glared at Cloud, a smirk curling his lips. "Is that not what you want? If the Demon of Wutai breaks her heart, she will forget him…and _you_ can pick up the pieces."

"She doesn't mean a thing to you, does she?" Cloud asked angrily.

"I cannot afford to feel anything," Sephiroth said with a shrug.

Tifa stepped back in a daze, tuning out the rest of their conversation as she numbly stumbled back the way she came. _She is just a child and it would be useless to continue dragging her around with me. She is just a child,_ kept playing through her mind. It had been her biggest fear to find that Sephiroth only tolerated her because he felt responsible for her since Nibelheim. Everything he had done for her since then had contradicted what he was saying now, but if she was honest with herself, the doubts had always been in the back of her head. When Genesis teased him, he was always so awkward around her afterwards. Oh the laughs he and Genesis must have shared at her expense.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into a wall of flesh. She turned quickly and nearly fell.

"Hey Tifa! What's shaking?" Zack asked as he steadied her by grabbing her arms.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and mumbled. "Nothing. I've gotta go."

Zack frowned as he released her and watched her run down the stairs, nearly knocking Aerith over in the process. Aerith called after her, but Tifa didn't answer and she looked up at Zack.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked with a worried frown.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Aerith nodded. "I'll go check on her."

Zack nodded and walked towards the railing Tifa had been backing away from. He saw Cloud and Sephiroth having an intense looking conversation.

"Hey you two! Do you know what's wrong with Tifa?" he called over the edge.

Sephiroth frowned and looked up at him. "We haven't seen her."

"Yeah, we were down here talking," Cloud said.

Zack hopped over the railing and jumped down to the deck they were standing on and Sephiroth smiled slightly.

"You can never just use the stairs, can you?" he asked.

Zack grinned. "Nope."

"Why do you think Tifa's upset?" Cloud asked, reminding his friend he had a purpose in interrupting them.

"Oh, well I just ran into her up there and she looked completely devastated," Zack said as he gestured to the deck he had just jumped down from.

Sephiroth and Cloud looked at each other. Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose and Cloud blushed furiously. Zack raised an eyebrow at the shared _regretful_ look that past between them.

"What did you guys do?" Zack asked.

Before either of them could answer, Genesis burst out onto the deck rubbing his right cheek.

"I know teenagers are moody little creatures, but can someone tell me why the hell our sweet little one just slapped me in the face and called me a jerk?" he asked with a pout. "I know why she might think all of _you_ are jerks, but I am pathetic and degrading. What did I do?"

"She must have overheard our conversation," Sephiroth said. "Most likely only the unflattering parts."

Cloud ran his hands through his unruly spikes. "Damn."

Genesis and Zack shared a confused glance before turning and looking at the two men in front of them. Genesis folded his arms across his chest and glared at Sephiroth and Cloud.

"Okay, what did you two say?" he demanded.

* * *

><p>"Tifa? It's me, Aerith," she said as she opened the door. Tifa was sitting on her bed, her cheeks stained with tears, but the crying had stopped. "Want to talk about it?"<p>

"I'm an idiot," Tifa mumbled.

"No you're not," Aerith said with a smile as she sat beside her on the bed. "What makes you think that?"

Tifa sighed and went about explaining to Aerith the conversation she had overheard between Sephiroth and Cloud. She could understand why she was so upset, but nearly laughed when Tifa told her about running into Genesis and slapping him for his part in her misery.

"Tifa, are you sure he didn't just mean that he didn't want you getting hurt?" Aerith asked calmly.

"He looked pretty pissed when he was talking," Tifa said.

"Maybe he was angry because he thought Cloud was jealous?" Aerith suggested. "Cloud cares about you and SOLDIERs aren't…normal. They don't have emotions like normal people."

"Zack seems pretty normal to me," Tifa pointed out."

Aerith smiled and nodded. "Yes, but he had a normal childhood. General Sephiroth didn't. Maybe he doesn't understand how he feels about you."

"He thinks I'm a kid," Tifa huffed before her shoulders slumped. "And he's right. In a few days I turn sixteen and will for all intents and purposes I will be an adult, but to him I am a child."

"You have been through so much Tifa," Aerith began cautiously. "Maybe he is worried that you aren't thinking clearly. Zack talked about him a lot and he seems like a thoughtful sort of person in that he doesn't do things without being completely sure of their likely outcomes."

Tifa shrugged. "Maybe, but the bottom line is he doesn't want me around because I'll just be in the way."

"When we arrive in Wutai, you'll be protected and with enough time to heal properly, maybe he'll see that you can be helpful in our fight against ShinRa," Aerith said with a smile as she rubbed her back. "Despite what you heard, he has a lot of respect someone so young who can hold her own. I know Zack was impressed when you laid Rufus Shinra out in the church!"

Tifa smiled reluctantly. "Yeah, that was pretty awesome."

The two girls laughed softly and Tifa began to feel slightly better, but her heart still ached with the knowledge that even after everything they've been through together, Sephiroth still only saw her as a child.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth nervously knocked on Tifa's door. He was surprised when Aerith opened the door and stepped into the hall, closing the door behind her.<p>

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Hello," he said with a frown. "I need to see Tifa."

"No you don't," Aerith said sweetly.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and was beginning to think the reason Zack adored her as much as he did was because she was as strange as he was. "Actually, she is due for a cure spell and dose of the remedy potion."

"General, Tifa is going through something that seeing you will only make worse," Aerith said gently. "As a part Ancient, I'm really good with materia and I can ensure she receives everything she needs."

"I need to speak with her to clarify what she thinks she heard," Sephiroth said firmly.

Aerith surprised him folding her arms across her chest and staring at him defiantly. "I'm not going to let you in there. Now give me the potion and shoo. I have my own cure materia."

She held out her hand, waiting for him to give her the potion. Sephiroth finally handed her the potion and sighed irritably.

"You are an obstinate young lady," he said.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you, General. Goodbye."

It took a couple of moments for Sephiroth to realize she had just shut the door in his face. No one had ever done that to him before. He shook his head and made his way back to the deck where he had left Genesis arguing with Cloud while Zack acted as a referee. He was surprised to see them all standing around quietly when he again emerged on the deck. All eyes went to him and he met their gazes with his best commanding officer mask of indifference.

"Well?" Zack asked anxiously.

"Aerith is going to take over casting cure and making sure Tifa receives her doses of potion in place of myself," he said stonily. "If you will excuse me, I think it's time I try to communicate with Lazard."

Once he was out of earshot, Genesis glared at Cloud. "I hope you are most satisfied with your meddling, you little chocobo!"

"Don't call me that," Cloud seethed.

Genesis grinned unpleasantly. "And what are you going to do about it, my ferocious little _chocobo_?"

"Drop dead," Cloud said with clenched teeth.

"I'm working on it," Genesis snapped before storming away.

Cloud turned and glared at Zack who was staring at him in disbelief. "What?"

Zack just shook his head. "Cloud, calm down. I'm not judging you."

"I didn't mean to cause any problems," Cloud said as he sighed irritably. "I just don't want her getting hurt."

Zack smiled and nodded. "I know, Spiky. Genesis is a drama queen and will get over it, I promise. Sephiroth is just as confused about his feelings for Tifa as all of us are, and Tifa just needs be upset for a while before any of us can do anything for her. But don't worry. Aerith will keep her in good spirits!"

* * *

><p>Genesis opened his door and was startled to see Tifa standing there. "You're not here to hit me again, are you?"<p>

Tifa blushed and lowered her eyes. "No. I'm…sorry I slapped you and called you a jerk."

Genesis rested his head against the door and smiled. "All is forgiven, little one…especially after Sephiroth and Cloud explained what you heard. Do you want to come in?"

Tifa nodded and stepped past Genesis so he could close the door. "I feel like such an idiot."

Genesis gestured for her to sit on the bed while he pulled a chair up to face her. "Why on Gaia do you feel like an idiot?"

Her blush deepened. "Because it was stupid of me to think that he would ever see me as more than a burden."

"Tifa, he doesn't see you as a burden," Genesis assured her. "He's just really…confused. On one hand, he sees all the superficial reasons to be attracted to you, and let me tell you, Sephiroth is not superficial, so those things are not what hold his attention. On the other hand, there is so much he doesn't know about you, like what you do for fun, what your interests are, who you want to be as an adult, and just what makes you happy in general. And those are the things he _needs_ to know. Plus, like it or not, your life has been altered in a most horrendous way. You have not had the time to properly deal with the trauma you have suffered and he has no desire to push something upon you that you don't really understand."

"There's nothing I can do to convince him otherwise," Tifa said as she blew out a frustrated sigh.

"Our Silver General is quite stubborn, it's true," Genesis agreed. "All you can do is give him some time…and give yourself some time too, little one."

* * *

><p>Cloud took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited nervously for the door to open, rehearsing what he was going to say. His head snapped up when door opened and he found himself staring into Sephiroth's eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at his outburst before standing aside to let him enter his room. "Cadet, the blame is ours to share."

Cloud shook his head. "You are the commanding officer of SOLDIER, sir. You have never been reported to act inappropriately with other army personnel, ShinRa executives, or civilians. For me to assume your intentions towards my friend were less than honorable is completely unfair. It was also unfair of me to assume that Tifa would be stupid enough to fall for some pretty words and a little attention. I have done you both a great disservice."

"Perhaps it is best that she thinks ill of me," Sephiroth sighed. "She is far to young to associate with army personnel."

"With all due respect sir, if the ShinRa infantry had allowed girls to join, Tifa would have done so…and would probably have made it into SOLDIER within six months. So, she would technically be one of your men," Cloud said solemnly.

"But she is in fact, still a civilian," Sephiroth said.

Cloud nodded. "I know, sir. However there is one thing you should know about Tifa."

"And that is?"

Cloud smiled slightly. "She's just as stubborn as you."

* * *

><p>Tifa found herself out on the deck once more as she stared at the starry sky. She still couldn't forget the way Sephiroth had called her a child…but she just couldn't argue that point. She <em>was<em> still a child. She should be happy that Sephiroth is proceeding with caution. A lesser man would probably take advantage of her age to manipulate her into doing something she wasn't really for, but he was going out of his way to make sure she was fully aware of what was happening to between. Yet despite his efforts, he didn't seem to understand he had only succeeded in confusing her further. She was torn from her thoughts by a presence beside her.

"May I join you?" Sephiroth asked.

Tifa blushed and nodded as she turned away to avoid his gaze. Silence descended upon them as both seemed to wait for the other to speak. The longer the silence stretched on, the more nervous Tifa became. She finally couldn't stand it and faced Sephiroth.

"I like you," she blurted out. He turned and stared at her blankly. She decided she had gone far enough that there was no turning back. "And not the same as I like Genesis or Cloud or Zack or Aerith. I like you the way girls my age start to like boys. I know you're a man and I know that I am a useless kid who has probably been more trouble than I am worth, but I really, _really_ like you. I want to be with you all the time and I don't think you're a monster or anything stupid like that! And I think you like me…well, I did until I heard you talking to Cloud, but Genesis said I misinterpreted what you were saying, so I'm all torn up and…"

Her rambling was cut short when Sephiroth pressed his lips to hers. She was startled at first, but found it easy to lose herself in what was her first _real_ kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed and she focused on how his lips felt pressed against her own. He made no move to deepen the kiss and seemed quite happy to just allow his lips to move across her in a succession of light kisses.

When he finally lifted his head, he smiled down at her. "I like you too."

Tifa blushed and gently touched her lips. "You do?"

He nodded. "I do. What you heard today was your friend being concerned that a man aptly dubbed the Demon of Wutai would hurt you. And I _don't_ want to continue dragging you around because you deserve a chance to live a normal life and you can't do that traveling around Gaia with me as I work to destroy ShinRa. As for referring to you as a child, well…I think that kiss assures you that I do not see you entirely as a child, even though I should."

Tifa blushed. "So what now?"

"That is up to you," he said. "The mistake I have been making the whole time is that I keep trying to make the decisions for both of us when I really should be considering your opinion too. You will be an adult according to all laws across Gaia when your turn sixteen."

Tifa nodded but considered the man beside her. "I really do understand why our age difference is a concern for you and I don't want you to do something that makes you uncomfortable just because you think that's what I want."

"If we're going to really go after ShinRa and dismantle it for Rufus to rebuild, then I will be in the field more than in Wutai itself," Sephiroth said. "The time apart would most likely do us both some good and give us the perspective we both need."

"I want to fight too," Tifa said firmly. "I want to avenge my father. He was all I had. I can't let him be forgotten in some mass grave designed to hide ShinRa's disgrace."

Sephiroth nodded. "Once you're properly healed, we can discuss that."

"You're really okay with that?" Tifa asked.

"Cloud told me that you are just as stubborn as I am," Sephiroth said with a self-deprecating smile. "So I _know_ it's pointless to argue with you."

Tifa smiled and laughed softly. "It's true." She was silent for a moment before turning and looking up at him again. "I just really want to thank you for taking me with you after Nibelheim. You both could have left me in Midgar and let me fend for myself, but Genesis rescued me without a second thought and you returned from Wutai without any reservation. No matter what happens, Sephiroth, you and Genesis will never be the monsters you think you are."

Instead of arguing, he just accepted her kind words. "Maybe you're right."

Tifa again turned her gaze to the stars. "Sephiroth, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he answered immediately.

"Will you _ever_ trust ShinRa again?" she asked.

"What made you think of that?" he said with a frown.

"It's just…Rufus Shinra seems like a jerk," she said as she made a face. "Will the planet _really_ be better off with him?"

Sephiroth considered her question for a moment. "I think that in order for this world to be put on the right track, it can't be governed by one man, which is what the current president considers ideal. If Rufus can see the benefit in a world controlled equally by various diplomats, then ShinRa could be part of a great revolution. If he is like his father, ShinRa will go on destroying this planet until it just…dies." He turned and looked down at her. "And I will not allow that to happen."

"Would you ever return to ShinRa?" Tifa asked.

"No," he said as he shook his head. "Somehow I get the feeling that isn't my destiny. My fate lies elsewhere…but I'm not sure where."

Tifa nodded slightly before turning her eyes back to the sea, just enjoying their companionable silence.


	21. Chapter 21: Deceptions

Author's Note: Thank you again for all the reviews, alerts, and faves! I appreciate the support! :)

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Deceptions<strong>

Tseng watched Rufus stare down at Sephiroth and Tifa's private moment with concern. The blond was much too interested in the developing closeness and Tseng could almost see the wheels turning in the young man's mind.

"Do you think he loves her?" Rufus asked as he turned away from the scene and began walking towards the opposite side of the upper deck.

Tseng didn't want to even hazard a guess. "Is that important?"

Rufus shrugged. "It may be later."

"Why would it matter later?" Tseng asked.

"Once I have control of ShinRa, I want Sephiroth and Genesis, if he survives, at my side," Rufus said. "You and I know that given my attempt to take Miss Lockhart away in Midgar, Sephiroth will not come…willingly back into the ShinRa fold. I need leverage."

Tseng fought the urge to roll his eyes. He refused to lose his temper with his young charge. "Sir, your attempt to do that already has failed. To do so again will surely anger the general enough to kill you. He already nearly lost his mind after discovering certain information as to how he was created."

"I think you're making something out of nothing," Rufus said dismissively.

Tseng jaw clenched. "Mr. Vice-President, the recordings we lifted from the Nibelheim reactor show Sephiroth on the brink of having a severe mental breakdown. He talked to Jenova as though she was _alive_ and he apparently heard her responses in his head. If you betray his trust once more, you could cause him to break from reality and set him on a rampage that could very well destroy the planet."

"Whose side are you on Tseng?" Rufus asked with a grin.

Tseng sighed and shook his head. "Do you really need to ask? Of course I am on your side and you will always have my loyalty, however part of that loyalty involves telling you things you may not want to hear. If you cross Sephiroth again, you will be risking your life."

"My Turks are the most dangerous people on this planet," Rufus said arrogantly.

"And SOLDIER is the most powerful entity on the planet," Tseng reminded him. "You would do well to remember that they are strong because of the terrible experiments conducted by Hojo and Hollander. We're not the only players in this game, sir, and it's time you started realizing this. Sephiroth will help you gain the power you seek from your father's position because he can sense the good changes you can make with that power. If you prove yourself no better than your father, I fear Sephiroth will demand your life."

"Sephiroth is a glorified grunt," Rufus said carelessly. "He has no power except the power granted to him by whatever leader he _serves_. He will be easily manipulated because that is all he has known."

"I disagree," Tseng said as he shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. "He came across some awful truths in the basement of the mansion in Nibelheim. He knows everything there is to know about his creation. He will not trust you so easily. I have worked with him on several missions and he is not the same man he was. None of them are."

"They just need to be reminded of their place," Rufus said.

Tseng watched the young vice-president walk away to the stairs that would take him to their room. It frustrated him when he displayed the same kind of tendency to keep a stranglehold grip on control like his father. If he continued down the path he seemed so intent on taking, he would find himself in a place like his father…surrounded by people just _itching_ to take his power from him. Where had he gone wrong with Rufus? Why didn't he see what was right in front of him?

"Yo, boss," Reno called, interrupting his thoughts. "Just saw the kid and he seemed pretty happy with himself. What diabolical scheme's got him all aroused?"

"Look at the deck below and tell me what you see," Tseng said.

Reno shrugged and sauntered over to the railing before chuckling. He turned and looked back at Tseng. "I see a cute country bumpkin snuggling with the Demon of Wutai, which is _really_ fucked up, in my opinion."

"Rufus just sees pawns in a game that will get him killed," Tseng said as he shook his head.

Reno's face lost all sense of amusement as he approached Tseng. "He's not seriously wanting to go through with his plan of screwing over General Ice Queen, is he? Sephiroth's not gonna take that shit lying down, yo."

"I know," Tseng said as he sighed. "He still doesn't understand _what_ has changed. He understands that Hojo will be killed, thanks to Genesis _showing_ him his degrading body, but he still doesn't understand why none of them will ever give him any power over them again."

Reno shook his head. "We're gonna have some serious problems if he doesn't secure his shit, yo."

"I've never seen Sephiroth as protective and possessive of anything or any_one_ as he is with Miss Lockhart," Tseng mused. "This is different than the other encounters we've hidden from Hojo."

"Those chicks were all knew he wasn't looking for any long term connections," Reno said with a smirk. "Cute little mountain town virgins probably bring out his protective side."

"I'm serious, Reno," Tseng said with a disapproving glance at Reno. "This girl may be his _koishii_ and if she is, he will protect her at all costs…and that may include killing Rufus."

"What the fuck is a _koishii_?" Reno asked with a frown.

"_Koishii_ is Wutainese for beloved," Tseng said.

"Oh…isn't she a bit _young_ for General Ice Queen?" Reno asked.

"It is believed that the bond between a man and his _koishii_ knows no age limit," Tseng said. "And it is a bond that will last through even the longest courtship."

"Tseng, I never woulda pegged you as a romantic!" Reno said with a grin.

"Just because I'm a Turk, that doesn't mean I have no heart," Tseng said stiffly.

Reno laughed quietly as to not alert Sephiroth to their presence. "Yes it does, man."

Tseng smiled slightly. "Well, I was person before I was a Turk, Reno."

"Don't let that rumor get out, yo," Reno said mockingly. "It'll ruin your reputation!"

* * *

><p>Hollander looked up when Genesis entered the room. He didn't like the pallor of his skin and he certainly didn't like the dark circles that were becoming a regular fixture under Genesis' eyes. He silently watched Genesis robotically go through the routine of removing his clothes in preparation for the injections, as well as an examination of his current symptoms. Hollander made note of the fact that the mottling on his graying skin was getting worse and that his hair was losing even more color with each passing day. It even appeared as though he had lost more weight again. Genesis had completed the removal of all necessary articles of clothing and was making his way over to the table that served as the makeshift examination table. It was concerning to Hollander that Genesis seemed unsteady on his feet.<p>

"Are you feeling worse?" he asked, not bothering to sugarcoat his inquiry.

"Do I _look_ like I feel _good_?" Genesis snapped as he allowed himself to unceremoniously drop onto the table. "I feel terrible! That last shot you gave me did absolutely nothing."

"I'm doing the best I can, Genesis," Hollander said as he began taking his vital signs. "Without Hojo's cooperation, it is difficult to really begin to understand _what_ Jenova is. Without knowing what Jenova's nature is, I can't correct what she's doing to you. It's almost as though she is a cancer that spreads her cells within the human body until you become what she wants."

"Well, maybe she really is a cancer," Genesis said wearily as Hollander made some notes.

"But why you?" Hollander asked as he set down his clipboard and picked up a needle. "Sephiroth…"

"Sephiroth is completely different," Genesis said. "When will you and Hojo begin to understand that we are completely different men? You can't fix me by looking at Sephiroth! Sephiroth is perfect!"

"Genesis, I've told you before that he is no better than you," Hollander said as he gently agitated the first vile of blood he had drawn. "You don't need him. You can do everything on your own. In fact, if you killed Sephiroth, you would probably excel even more."

Genesis winced as another tube was attached to the needle in his vein. He glared at the professor as he processed his words. "You would _love_ that, wouldn't you, Professor? You would just love for me to destroy Hojo's hard work just to spite that vile snake! But there is one problem."

"And that is?" Hollander asked as he withdrew the needle and pressed a cotton ball against the puncture wound.

"Your poisonous words have no power over me anymore," Genesis said as he moved the professor's hand away from the cotton ball, preferring to do it himself.

"Genesis, I wasn't…"

A bitter laugh escaped Genesis' lips as he smiled without humor. "Don't lie to me. You're doing what you have always done and that is try to turn me against my friend and make me feel isolated from the rest of the world. It used to work, so I can't blame you for trying, but I realized that I had forgotten one important fact while you filled my mind with hate for Sephiroth. He is my _friend_ and as my friend he wants what's best for me." He pushed himself to his feet and used every ounce of energy he had in his body to tower over Hollander menacingly. "You, on the other hand, Professor, do not."

"Genesis, that isn't true," Hollander protested. "I do have your best interests at heart. If I didn't, why would I bother working so hard to cure you?"

"Because you think if you can fix me, you will repair the damage to your reputation," Genesis said with a sneer. "You scientists are all the same. Nothing but your precious research matters to you. Do you think Rufus will let you lead the science division of his new vision of ShinRa? Do you think if you fix me that will undo the damage you helped me do to ShinRa's reputation? For that matter, what makes you think he won't have his Turks kill us once Sephiroth and I do his dirty work?"

Hollander flinched as Genesis' tirade washed over him. "This is what I was trying to tell you, my boy! We don't _need_ Rufus or ShinRa!"

Genesis just shook his head. "We may be monsters, but what's left of the humans we were still need friends and family."

"Family? You think you need _family_?" Hollander asked. "Is that why you killed your parents?"

Genesis' cerulean eyes darkened at the mention of his parents. "My _parents_ betrayed me…they had _always_ betrayed me. I was never good enough for that bastard who pretended to be my father. My mother was a two-faced bitch who turned on me the minute I revealed I knew what ShinRa had done to me and what I planned to do to ShinRa in return! I killed them because they were traitors to the man they called son. Their loyalty was to a company that made me the monster I am today." Genesis narrowed his eyes and glared at the man before him. "I hope you are not entertaining the idea of betraying me as well, Hollander. My parents did not meet their end peacefully."

Hollander swallowed convulsively. "No, of course not. I just…don't want you to think you have to appease Sephiroth's vanity by staying in his shadow."

A cruel smile curled around Genesis' lips as he stepped back. "Sephiroth's vanity? If only you realized just how little you understand about him. Sephiroth has no vanity. Everything you ever said to me about him is a lie. You will not succeed in turning me against him, Professor. Not this time, at least."

* * *

><p>Rufus smiled to himself when he saw Tifa sitting alone on the deck reading a novel. The sun was catching her hair at just the right angle to allow him to see her hair had subtle burgundy highlights, similar to the way her eyes appeared to have a red tint in the deep brown in a certain light. He had left Tseng to distract Sephiroth in order for him to make contact with her in private and while Tseng was an efficient employee, it would only be a matter of time before Sephiroth would grow suspicious. He had to move quickly. He sauntered over to where she was sitting and stood above her, his shadow falling across her.<p>

"May I have a seat?" he asked.

She was startled to hear his voice and warily glanced up at him. "I guess," she said stiffly.

He lowered himself to the bench beside her and turned his body so he was slightly facing her. Rufus enjoyed watching her pointedly ignore him before turning and looking at the sea behind them. "My father would do anything to own this planet."

Tifa looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "And you wouldn't?"

He smiled. "World domination is overrated. I'd rather delegate the work and supervise."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "What is the difference between 'owning' the planet and 'supervising' the planet?"

"Owning the planet means I would be responsible for every little thing that happens," he said with a shrug. "Supervising means I still get my way as the supervisor, but others have a way of voicing their input."

"Oh, so you still get to be a spoiled brat and boss everyone around, but you have the luxury of being able to blame others when something bad happens," Tifa said, her voice dripping with false sweetness. "Aren't you just…_charming_."

Rufus chuckled. "I'm not doing a very good job of endearing myself to you, am I, Miss Lockhart."

"Not really," she said with a shrug. She pushed herself to her feet and moved to leave, but Rufus reached out and took her hand in his. She glared down at him and tried to free her hand. "If you don't let go of my hand, I am going to break every bone in your hand."

He released her hand, but got to his feet and moved to stand in front of her, effectively blocking her path. He was going to have to try a different approach to get through to her. "This isn't going as I had planned. Let me start again. I would like to apologize for what happened between us in Midgar. I can easily blame my father for setting such a poor example, but the bottom line is I _know_ he's setting a poor example and I should endeavor to make sure I find different methods than his in an attempt to get what I want. I'm sorry."

Tifa didn't trust him. "Fine. You're sorry and I'm leaving."

Rufus again blocked her path as she tried to move around him. "You don't make it easy for a guy to apologize, do you?"

"Is there _really_ any way to apologize for what ShinRa did to me?" Tifa asked. "Do you think you'll be able to find the right words to take away the pain I feel at _not_ having my father alive? Can words ever take away the image I have of my father lying dead in my arms with his body covered in bullet holes and a bullet between his eyes for good measure?" Rufus looked horrified at her harsh words, but it still wasn't enough for Tifa. "Is there enough money on Gaia to take away the memory of the screams I heard as my town burned? Can you give me _anything_ that could replace the lives of all the _children_ that your father's men murdered? If you say yes to any of those questions, you are _beyond_ evil, Rufus Shinra."

Rufus instinctively grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. "Please wait," he said quietly "I really _do_ want to speak with you. Once we're done, we never have to speak again, I promise."

Tifa was still wary of the young blond, but she found herself allowing him to lead her back to the bench.

* * *

><p>Tseng wasn't sure he was making the right decision, but he had to protect Rufus from getting himself killed. He may not take Sephiroth's threats to send him to the Lifestream seriously, but Tseng did. He had been on enough missions with Sephiroth to know the General wouldn't think twice about killing Rufus. Rufus was still too young to understand the office politics between SOLDIER and the Turks that demanded the two departments compete with each other. The Turks and SOLDIERs were all very good at playing along with those corporate demands, but in reality each side knew that being friendly with the other side made all of their jobs <em>much<em> easier at times. As the senior field personnel for SOLDIER and the Turks, Sephiroth and Tseng had spent quite a lot of time together and had actually developed a pretty decent rapport between them, based on mutual respect and admiration. It was that rapport he had with Sephiroth that made him ninety percent sure that he was doing the right thing…however that other ten percent of him was concerned that any rapport they shared disintegrated when Sephiroth decided to leave ShinRa for good.

Despite his reservations, Tseng assertively knocked on Sephiroth's cabin door. Sephiroth appeared within seconds and only quirked an eyebrow at Tseng.

"May I have a word with you, General?" the Turk asked.

Sephiroth inclined his head and stepped aside to allow Tseng to enter his cabin. "Of course."

"I'll get straight to the point," Tseng said. "I would not have come here if I didn't believe that our previous working relationship still held some weight with you. Am I correct in assuming this to be true?"

Sephiroth nodded. "This is true."

"Then I must ask you to not just _react_ to what I have to say," Tseng said. "I am taking a big risk by telling you this, but I trust you to work with me and give me time to do my job."

"Why do I get the feeling that whatever you are about to say is going to end in my Masamune being impaled within a certain ex-executive of ShinRa?" Sephiroth asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"As I said, I am hoping you will listen, not just react," Tseng said, a hint of a smile briefly touching his lips. "As you know, Rufus is a young man who never had the benefit of a positive upbringing."

"I am beginning to see that this is a common problem within ShinRa's walls," Sephiroth said, an obvious bite in his tone.

Tseng ignored the glare in Sephiroth's eyes and pressed forward. "He is too young to truly understand the power he holds in his hands. I _know_ that he could become a strong leader and if we are able to replace the current president with Rufus as we plan to, he will not let you down. However, there is some work we have to do in order to make sure Rufus doesn't end up like his father."

"I could just kill him and put him out of his misery," Sephiroth said with a careless shrug.

"I was hoping that he would make it out of his teen years," Tseng countered.

"And just _how_ do you propose we ensure he escapes the inevitable fall into his father's bad habits?" Sephiroth asked.

"As we fight ShinRa, Rufus must be on the front lines fighting alongside everyone else," Tseng said.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows. "The last thing Genesis and I need to worry about is a spoiled brat on the battlefield."

"Rufus has trained with the Turks," Tseng assured him. "I myself have trained him in many areas of combat. He is quite talented with firearms, especially the shotgun. He wields it as I have never seen before." He paused and looked at Sephiroth, noting that the proverbial wheels appeared to be turning in his head as they spoke. "If left to his own devices, Rufus will resort to scheming behind your back and though ShinRa appears to be against him, there are people within ShinRa who will support him, even if only to see the old man out on his ass. As we speak, he is already setting a scheme in motion."

Sephiroth's gaze hardened and his body tensed. "This is the part where I am not to just…react, isn't it?"

Tseng nodded. "He still seeks to use Miss Lockhart against you."

Sephiroth turned walked towards the door. "ShinRa has done enough to her."

"Sephiroth, Rufus witnessed your moment of…closeness with the young lady last night," Tseng said. His confession had the desired effect and Sephiroth froze instantly before turning to face him again.

"What is his game?" he demanded.

"He hopes to draw her to his side with the sad details of his childhood so she will not be suspicious of the amount of time he wants to spend with her," Tseng said. "At this moment, he is attempting to apologize to her for what happened in Midgar."

"He is with her right now?" Sephiroth asked with a controlled calmness that Tseng didn't buy for one second. "I told him…"

"None of us were to approach her," Tseng interrupted. "Unless it was to apologize…which is what he is doing."

"I hate Shinra and all his heirs!" Sephiroth snarled.

"He will not harm her in a confined space such as this," Tseng assured him. "And it is my intention to distract him from this disastrous course of action by having him fight alongside you instead of allowing him any form of control by distancing himself as an executive, not a fighter."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side slightly. "You wish to humble him?"

Tseng nodded. "Yes."

"This is a dangerous lesson you wish to teach your young charge, Tseng," Sephiroth said as he turned over the Turk's words in his mind. There were so many outcomes that could result from the game he wanted to play. "It could well end in the death of the boy."

Tseng smiled slightly. "Strategic pairings will ensure that he is paired with one of us Turks…and never Miss Lockhart."

Sephiroth knew he liked Tseng for a reason. "Does the boy know you manipulate him so well?"

"The day when he figures that out is the day my job is done, General," Tseng said.

* * *

><p>"Man, that girl is <em>not<em> givin' him an inch to spare his life!" Reno said with a smirk. "That babe is a gal after my own heart yo!"

"She's not like the others," Rude said. "She doesn't care that he's a Shinra."

"Yeah, all she sees is the pain his daddy caused her," Reno said as he took a long drag on his cigarette. "That shit in Midgar didn't help nothing either."

Rude nodded. "You got that right."

"I'm a pretty sure General Ice Queen is gonna kill him for going after her again," Reno said as he shook his head.

"General Sephiroth should learn to trust the young lady," Rude said. "She's not stupid enough to fall for Rufus' plan."

Reno smiled and exhaled a puff of smoke. "Nope. That chick is smart. She'd have to be a really vacant to fall for our snake charmer boss and his tricks, but if that were true, Seph wouldn't have time for her. That ditzy shit _really_ pisses him off."

Rude turned and looked at Reno. "You sound like you actually admire her."

"Sure I do!" Reno said as he considered the young girl beside Rufus. "She's fuckin' hot as Ifrit's fire and she's spunky! She doesn't take shit from anybody, yo! Plus, she _totally_ kicks ass. She's any man's wet dream!"

"She is fifteen," Rude said as he shook his head.

"That's legal in Midgar, man," Reno said with a smirk.

"This is why Cissnei gave her number to Genesis and not you," Rude said.

"Did you _have_ to remind me yo?" Reno asked as he made a face. "That is just harsh."

* * *

><p>Tifa listened to Rufus' tales of growing up with a cruel father who didn't appear to care for him and felt bad for him…when he was young. Now that he was reaching the later years of his teens, surely he could see the difference between right and wrong? Apparently not.<p>

"So you see, I need time to really grow into my own person and having strong people around me to help guide me, is exactly what I need," Rufus said as he moved closer to her. "My Turks help me with that, but I need a _female_ perspective too."

Tifa smiled sweetly. "You need a female perspective? Well, that's easy! As a female I have to say that this was probably the _lamest_ attempt to worm your way into a girl's heart. Claiming to be so damaged by the influence of a man you hate that you truly don't know the appropriate boundaries of polite interactions is ridiculous. If you truly hate him as much as you claim, then avoiding becoming like him should be easy. Just do the opposite of what he would do. There really shouldn't be any thought behind that. And if your Turks are helping you, then this should be the obvious line of though for you…unless you're trying to say your Turks aren't effective in their jobs."

"My Turks are _flawless_," Rufus snapped as he got to his feet and glared down at her. "How dare you imply they are anything less?"

Tifa got to her feet too and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not the one saying it's their fault that you're too stupid and self-centered to know right from wrong! That's you, buster!" Tifa mockingly put her hands together and tilted her head so her clasped hands were resting against her cheek. "I would know right from wrong if someone would just teach me! I need a female perspective to learn how women should be treated! Give me a break! If you don't already know this, I've got news for you, Rufus Shinra: you'll _never_ figure it out!"

"You impudent little girl!" Rufus said, indignant at her complete disregard for his carefully crafted act.

"Little girl? Oh please!" Tifa spat. "You're barely older than me! And if any of us acts like a child it is certainly not me, it is you!"

Rufus, blinded by his anger, reached out and roughly grabbed her by the wrist, jerking her towards him. Reacting on instinct alone, Tifa punched him in the jaw. His head snapped back and he was barely aware of the sound of Reno and Rude approaching them.

"You bitch!" he growled before tossing her to the deck. She slid away from him when she landed on her back. He smirked when he saw her eyes widen slightly as he moved closer to her until he towered over her. He only realized she wasn't looking _at_ him, but _past_ him when he felt a leather-encased hand wrap around his throat before slamming him into the metal wall behind him. He instantly found himself staring into cat-like eyes that glowed with rage. "Sephiroth?"

"What did I tell you about minding your manners, boy?" he seethed.

"Drop him, yo!" Reno said as he and Rude drew their guns, pointing them at him.

"Enough!" Tseng said as he stepped between his Turks and Sephiroth. "Lower your weapons." When Reno and Rude holstered their guns, Tseng turned to Sephiroth. "Please release him. He's turning blue." Once Rufus was on his feet again and Sephiroth had stepped back about a foot, Tseng made his way over to Tifa and offered her his hand. She shakily took it and allowed him to help her to her feet. "My apologies, Miss Lockhart. I assure you it will not happen again."

Rufus straightened his clothing before glaring at Sephiroth. He said nothing and stormed towards his cabin, followed by Reno, Rude, and Tseng. Once they were alone, Tifa shook her head and looked at Sephiroth.

"He just will not give up, will he?" she asked.

"When we arrive in Wutai, he will not have a choice," Sephiroth said firmly.

* * *

><p>"Do <em>not<em> ever apologize on my behalf ever again!" Rufus snarled as he slammed his hands on his desk and glared at Tseng. "You are supposed to be on my side!"

"I am on your side," Tseng insisted. "But you almost got yourself killed."

"That little bitch was absolutely insulting and needed to be taught a lesson!" Rufus said angrily.

"Judging by what I saw, she was about to be taught the kind of lesson, your father likes to teach women," Tseng said pointedly. "And his child."

Rufus paled slightly. "That is a low blow, Tseng."

"Yet completely true," Tseng said with a shrug. "I told you any plan to use that girl in the way you are thinking will result in your death."

"Reno and Rude were there," Rufus said carelessly. "It would have been three against one."

"And Sephiroth has faced hundreds against one," Tseng reminded him. "Sephiroth isn't dead, so that leads one to believe the _other_ men are the ones who died. You need Sephiroth's help, sir. If you continue to behave like this towards Miss Lockhart, he will kill you."

"You are supposed to keep me safe," Rufus said as he folded his arms across his chest. "If I die, that means you all _failed_."

"No, that means we're all _dead_, yo," Reno pointed out.

"My Turks don't die," Rufus said arrogantly.

"We ain't enhanced like SOLDIERs, man," Reno said. "Fighting one SOLDIER is like fighting three guys. Seph and Gen are like fighting six guys each at _least_. When you look at it like that, we are _seriously_ out numbered!"

"You can't let your instinct to behave like your father take over," Tseng said.

"I have no intention of throwing money at problems!" Rufus snapped as he dropped into his chair. "Wielding power is all about control!"

"You cannot control them," Tseng said. "The more you tighten your grasp on the control you have on those around you, the sooner you will find an uprising against _you_. You will lose control of ShinRa and you will turn an extremely powerful ally against you."

"This sounds very close to a threat, Tseng," Rufus said, his voice deceptively calm and even. "You're not threatening me, are you?"

Tseng fought to retain the tenuous control he had on his anger. "Threatening you? I am trying to save you from yourself. And while on the subject of threatening people, your tone implies a threat against _me_ for your overactive imagination getting the better of you. If you have a death wish, then proceed as you wish. I can only help you when you let me and if you insist on going behind the general's back, then I can't protect you."

"I can protect myself," Rufus said dismissively.

Tseng clenched his jaw and nodded curtly. "As you wish."

Reno turned and glanced at Rude when Tseng left the room before facing Rufus. "Just cool it, kid."

"Don't call me kid!" Rufus snapped.

Reno raised his eyebrows and grinned at Rude. "Whoa, I think it's nap time in kindergarten, yo. Let's see if we can round up some milk and a snack for him."

Rufus snarled and threw a glass at the door as it closed behind Reno and Rude. He was _not_ his father! How _dare_ they suggest he was? Didn't they know who he was or what he could do to them once he had his father's power? He could have them pulling guard duty at the Honeybee Inn for Corneo! He could have them banished to Modeoheim for the rebuilding of the town that never seemed to be a priority. Or he could have them killed for their insubordination. He could have them tortured or…or…Rufus' eyes widened slightly.

"Oh gods," he murmured. "They're right. I _am_ just like my father."


	22. Chapter 22: Disposing of the Head

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Disposing of the Head<strong>

Rufus was not amused when he opened his door and found Genesis leaning on the doorframe looking too smug for his own good.

"What?" Rufus demanded.

Genesis' lips spread into a grin as he stepped past the young man and swept into the room. He casually dropped into the chair Rufus would normally occupy and put his feet up on the desk. "I hear that someone on this ship doesn't learn his lessons very well and I must confess that it feels _great_ to know it isn't me."

"Do you have some kind of point in coming here?" Rufus asked as he folded his arms across his chest, attempting to look bored.

"It's very rare that I embrace my age, but being older comes with a certain responsibility," Genesis said. "My advice, as your elder, is to quit while you're ahead."

"Excuse me?" Rufus asked.

"You will never convince our little one to trust you," Genesis answered. "She will not take your apologies at face value, no matter how truly sincere they may be. Sephiroth is still reeling from the truth of what ShinRa has done to him, so to further prove that all Shinras cannot be trusted is just a very efficient way to make him decide killing you is a very good idea. Tseng is a man with a high tolerance for stupidity, obviously, since he works so closely with Reno. But he is still a human and will eventually tire of repeating himself to you. Do you know _where_ this will all leave you?"

"Not a clue," Rufus said tightly.

All traces of mockery left Genesis' features as he lowered his feet and straightened up in the chair he was sitting in, looking every inch the serious SOLDIER he had been known to be in a life that seemed so very long ago. "It will leave you all alone, young Shinra. I have been there and it is a place I never wish to be again."

Rufus gave up his tenuous control on appearing strong and decided it was time _somebody_ was allowed to see his weakness and make him feel better. "And how can I reverse this? Sephiroth is just _dying_ to kill me, Tseng is losing patience with me, even _Reno_ sassed me, and nobody trusts me."

"It was not that long ago that I too found myself in your place," Genesis said. "When Sephiroth and I came face to face in the Nibelheim reactor, I could tell any pity he may have felt for me had disappeared. I was truly alone." He got to his feet and slowly walked around the desk until he was a few feet away from Rufus. "Despite the fact that I had left ShinRa because I felt like a monster no better than the mako beasts we fought and that made me feel alone in a world of so-called 'normal' men, when Sephiroth finally told me that no matter what I said to him, I would rot, I realized I hadn't actually reached the bottom yet. I had finally lost that last anchor to reality. It was a loneliness that I would not wish upon anyone, young one…not even you."

"Do you have any idea what it was like to grow up with a man who hated you, yet knew you were his only hope for a lasting legacy?" Rufus asked.

"It may surprise you to know that yes, I know _exactly_ how that feels," Genesis said dryly. "Maybe what you need is a kindred spirit to work your demons out with."

"You would help me?" Rufus asked, truly shocked by Genesis' offer. Then his cynical side reminded him that nothing ever comes for free. "What's your angle in this? What do _you_ get out of it?"

"I get to vanquish some of my own remaining demons," Genesis said with a shrug. "You are going to be my ally…apparently. If we are you work as a team, we must learn to trust each other. Without trust, a team will fail. I will trust you and then maybe you will trust me?"

Rufus was still wary, knowing that if _he_ was the one offering to be a shoulder to lean on, it would be insincere to say the least, but what Genesis had said struck a chord within him. "Trust is not something that we Shinras give easily."

"Trust is earned," Genesis said with a smile. "I will earn yours and you will earn mine."

Rufus was still reluctant to believe Genesis, but sat in the chair facing him anyway. "So who goes first?"

* * *

><p>Cloud paced the deck nervously as he waited for Zack. In only a few hours they would be arriving in the southern port of the Wutai continent. Escaping Gongaga had been easy, but there was sure to be more ShinRa troops in Wutai due to AVALANCHE's attacks on other reactors during their construction. And they would probably have a SOLDIER unit now that Sephiroth was officially AWOL. He knew Sephiroth would have a plan, but until he actually heard it, he doubted his nerves would settle down.<p>

_You can't trust him._

Cloud frowned and looked around. Great. Now he was hearing things. He shook his head and glared at the horizon where Wutai appeared to be slowly rising out of the ocean.

_They will all betray you…just as they betrayed _me_, their own mother!_

Mother? Cloud's eyes widened. A voice in his head? Mother? This was not good! He turned and ran right into Tifa. She reached out and steadied him, smiling as she did so.

"Hey, where's the fire, Cloud?" she asked with a smile.

"I have to see Sephiroth!" Cloud exclaimed.

_Kill her! She did this to me! She turned my sons against me!_

Tifa frowned as Cloud groaned and tightened his grip on her arms. She gasped when he looked down at her. "Cloud! What's happened to your eyes?"

"Please…get Sephiroth!" Cloud pleaded.

"Cadet?"

Tifa turned and sighed in relief when Sephiroth appeared with Zack. "Sephiroth, something's wrong with Cloud! And his eyes look like yours!"

Sephiroth hurried over to Cloud and took him by the arms. His eyes were no longer blue, but instead they were a lighter shade of green than his own and his pupils were slits, like his. "Cloud? What's going on? Talk to me."

Cloud wanted to warn him that he was losing control, but the only thing that came out was an angry hiss. "Do not touch me, boy!"

Without warning he unleashed a powerful blast of energy that threw Sephiroth across the upper deck. He smirked as he rolled his neck and slowly walked towards him. Zack pulled out his sword and moved to intercept him, but Cloud grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him into the wall as though he was rag doll.

"Cloud? What's gotten into you?" Tifa asked.

He turned and narrowed his eyes. "You ruined _everything_! My sons tried to destroy me because of you! Temptation is too pretty for their _human_ minds and both will do whatever you say, so it is time for you die!"

Tifa backed up as Cloud slowly stalked towards her. Sephiroth managed to push himself to his feet and drew Masamune from its concealed sheath. He narrowed his eyes and slowly moved towards Cloud as he got closer to Tifa. He had to distract him.

"Let the boy go, Jenova," Sephiroth said firmly. "He is not yours to toy with."

Cloud turned his head and narrowed his eyes. "I told you to kill them all and I almost had you…until this child stopped me. You ignored my calls to you. I pleaded with you not to destroy me in Nibelheim, but you refused! You refused because your lust for this girl's body was so strong! I would have let you keep her, you know. She still could have been yours to bear our offspring, but you decided to kill me instead. She will die and so will you!"

Sephiroth raised his hand. "Sleep."

Cloud hissed in outrage before dropping to the deck unconscious. Zack got to his feet and ran over to where Cloud was laying.

"What now?" he asked.

"Take Cloud down to Hollander and wake Hojo," Sephiroth said. "Find Vincent and bring him with you. You may need his assistance with Hojo." Zack nodded and scooped Cloud up in his arms. "And Zack? If you hear a voice urging you to kill us or anything else, tell someone to cast sleep on you immediately."

"You got it Seph," Zack said before disappearing with Cloud.

Sephiroth turned and faced Tifa. "Are you all right?"

She shrugged. "I guess. What's wrong with Cloud?"

"Jenova is making her move," Sephiroth said. "And she is apparently planning on using Cloud, maybe even Zack."

"She hates me," Tifa mumbled.

"She hates everyone," Sephiroth said dryly. "But she is focusing on you because she thinks you're the reason I rejected her and I am sorry that I didn't protect my thoughts of you more carefully."

"It's not your fault," Tifa assured him. "None of you will ever be free of her, will you?"

"It was a mistake to keep the head," he said as he sheathed Masamune.

"But you thought it would help Genesis," Tifa pointed out. "No one can fault you for wanting to help your friend."

"I have to find Genesis," Sephiroth said. "We have to make a decision about the head."

"Yo, what's doin', Sephy?" Reno called as he appeared on the deck with Tseng.

Sephiroth turned and glared at the impudent Turk. "Do not call me Sephy."

"Sorry, man," Reno said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Something's happened," Tseng said as he observed Tifa's shaken appearance and Sephiroth's overly tense posture.

"Jenova made her move," Sephiroth said. "She chose to work through the cadet. I have to find Genesis."

"He's with Rufus," Tseng answered.

Sephiroth was surprised and shook his head. "What? Why is he with Rufus?"

"I believe he is trying to instruct the vice-president in the tedious art of earning and giving trust," Tseng said.

"So it's totally like the blind leading the blind, yo!" Reno said with a grin. He rolled his eyes and huffed slightly at the withering glare Sephiroth sent his way. "Oh, for fuck's sake! Send me a memo when it's okay to lighten mood!"

Sephiroth ignored Reno and turned his eyes to Tseng. "It's possible that Jenova will attempt to use Zack as well. Please stay with Tifa until I return."

"And what should we do if Jenova successfully wrestles control from _you_, General?" Tseng asked pointedly.

"Cast sleep on _anyone_ who is overcome by Jenova," Sephiroth said firmly. "Including Genesis and myself."

Tseng watched Sephiroth disappear into the ship before turning his gaze to Tifa. She looked terrified. "Don't worry, Miss Lockhart. We will protect you as he has asked us to."

Tifa looked up at Tseng. "But who will protect them?"

* * *

><p>Rufus sat in stunned silence. They had grown up on two different continents, with two completely different fathers, yet they had experienced very similar upbringings. It was the first time he had ever felt like he could truly relate to another human being and have that person relate just as well to his experiences.<p>

"So, in short, our fathers are assholes and deserve nothing less than death for what they have done to us," Genesis concluded.

"Thank you sharing your past with me, General," Rufus said, pleased to find he _actually_ felt the gratitude and was not just paying lip service to a lie.

Genesis smiled and nodded. "You are welcome. I too wish to thank you for your candor. Perhaps we are already well on our way to ridding ourselves of our demons and learning to trust one another. Since we have had a break through, I would like you to refrain from calling me General and use my given name. It is only right since we will be comrades in battle."

"But surely maintaining rank would be more appropriate," Rufus said.

"Only in the military," Genesis said with an impish grin. "We are renegades and follow no man's rules! I am Genesis to everyone else in our little party and would like to extend that privilege to you and your Turks."

Rufus smiled slightly. "Genesis it is then. And you will call me Rufus."

"Thank the Goddess!" Genesis said as he dramatically grasped his chest. "I haven't had the slightest clue as to what to call you…other than Shinra brat."

Rufus raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, I have to say I definitely prefer being called by my name instead of 'Shinra brat'."

They both looked up when there was a knock on the door. Rufus walked over to the door and opened it, irritated when he began to feel nervous at the sight of Sephiroth towering over him in the doorway.

"I need to speak with Genesis," Sephiroth said coldly.

"Seph, what is it?" Genesis asked as he got to his feet. He could tell by the look on his face that something had happened…something bad. "It's not Tifa, is it?"  
>Sephiroth pulled his gaze from Rufus and looked up at his friend. "Jenova has made her move."<p>

"What?" Rufus asked. "I thought you cut off her head."

"Apparently she is very determined," Sephiroth said dryly as he looked down at Rufus. Something seemed to have changed about the arrogant young man, but Sephiroth couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well for the Goddess' sake, tell me what she did?" Genesis demanded as he strode over to where Sephiroth and Rufus were standing.

"She attempted to use Cadet Strife against us," Sephiroth answered. "She has her sights set on Tifa, believing she is the reason we did not obey her calls."

"Tifa? Is our little one okay?" Genesis asked, worried for the young girl.

"She's fine. I put Cloud to sleep before anything could happen and I left her in the capable hands of Tseng and Reno for protection," Sephiroth said. He was unsure how to approach Genesis regarding the head. He wanted it to be his choice about whether or not the head should be destroyed, but part of him still worried that Genesis was still at heart, a selfish man.

"We have to destroy the head," Genesis said immediately. He chuckled when a look of utter surprise crossed Sephiroth's features before he was able to regain control over his features. "You still don't trust me to think of the bigger picture, do you Seph?" He turned his gaze to Rufus and smirked. "Get used to this, Rufus. When one is inherently dishonest and insincere, it's hard for those around you to trust you again. Never be insulted. It is to be expected. After all, we used to pride ourselves on our ability to manipulate those around us, and the human memory can hold onto those reminders for a long time."

"I'm sorry Genesis," Sephiroth said. Despite what Genesis had just said to Rufus, he could tell it hurt his friend to know that while they had reached a truce in their hostilities, some distrust still remained between. They still had much work to do in order to repair their broken friendship.

Genesis shook his head, sensing the guilt Sephiroth felt. "Don't apologize, Sephiroth. I have no one to blame but myself for how you feel."

"We will fix this," Sephiroth said as he stepped out into the hallway. "For now, we have to deal with Jenova."

"Destroying the head will end Hollander's research into a cure for you," Rufus said as he followed the two firsts out into the hallway as they headed towards the temporary lab.

Genesis turned and faced Rufus. "Lesson number one: the needs of many outweigh the needs of the few, or in this case, the needs of the one," he said with a shrug. "I am…too far gone at this point, Rufus. Nothing can save me now."

* * *

><p>Vincent paced the room and looked at the two men now under a sleep spell. Hollander was still tending to the wounds Zack had managed to inflict on him while under Jenova's control and Hojo was surprisingly overwhelmed by the attack on him and his colleague from the young lieutenant. He was even still shaking. Vincent just couldn't resist twisting the knife in the sadistic man's soul.<p>

"Are you happy Hojo?" he asked bitingly. "You turned me into a nest for demons, you made my son into a walking experiment on the brink of breaking, you allowed another man who was an experiment degrade to the point of no return, and now you have given Jenova two perfect hosts with which to wreak destruction. What has to happen for you to realize you are killing this planet singlehandedly? Does Jenova have to kill you herself?"  
>Hojo narrowed his eyes and glared at Vincent. "You don't know what you're talking about, demon! My experiments on you made your own son stronger! You should be grateful of that!"<p>

"I should be grateful?" Vincent asked with deadly calm. "I should be grateful that you stole my life and the life of my child? You are truly sick and the world will be a better place once you are dead."

Hojo cackled and shook his head. "You fool! They won't kill me! I am the only person considered an expert on the Jenova project on Gaia! They need me to interpret the data regarding Jenova and her affect on Genesis!"

"Oh, we won't be needing _that_ anymore, Professor," Genesis said as he entered the room. He glared at Hollander and held out his hand. "Give me the head."

"What do you want it for?" Hollander asked nervously.

"Never mind _what_ I want it for," Genesis snapped. "Just give it to me!"

Hollander obediently retrieved the head form the crate they had packed it in. He gasped when he looked at it. "By the gods! Her eye…it's glowing again."

Sephiroth's head snapped to the side when the sound of movement reached his ear. Cloud and Zack were on their feet facing them with their weapons drawn. He quickly drew Masamune and stepped between them and Hollander. "I do not want to hurt you, Zack, and I don't want to hurt you, Strife."

"They cannot hear you, my son," Zack said with a smirk. "They know only their mother's comforting touch."

"You are not anyone's mother, Jenova," Sephiroth said as he narrowed his eyes.

"She will be the mother of a new race!" Hojo said with a deranged cackle. "You cannot stop her!"

Genesis narrowed his eyes and glared at the head. "I have had enough of this bitch!" He grabbed the container holding the head from Hollander, brushing aside the scientist's protests.

Cloud noticed his movements and hissed. "He's going to destroy me!"

Sephiroth quickly disarmed Cloud with a flick of his Masamune, before facing Zack as he charged towards him with his Buster sword drawn. He easily matched each of Zack's hits, but stumbled slightly when Cloud jumped on his back and began pulling his hair.

Genesis used Sephiroth's distraction to remove the head from the container. He stared at her face before sneering. "You will _never_ hurt us again." He dropped the head on the floor before closing his eyes and running his hand along the blade, igniting the ancient magic within the crimson metal blade. He then impaled the head with his rapier before unleashing his mastered fire spell upon the trapped body part.

Immediately, Cloud released his grip on Sephiroth and slid to his knees, moaning in pain. Zack too dropped to the floor, clutching his head. As Sephiroth watched the last piece of Jenova burn, he began to feel lightheaded and unsteady. Vincent immediately stepped forward and grasped Sephiroth's arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Sephiroth looked up at him, unable to focus as the world around him spun. "I'm not…sure."

He went limp in Vincent's grip. Vincent lowered him to the ground and looked over at Genesis. He was already unconscious on the ground beside the smoldering remains of Jenova's head. He turned and looked at Hojo, who was cackling maniacally. He got to his feet and moved to stand in front of him.

"What is happening to them?" Vincent demanded.

"They have brought this on themselves," he said as he fought bring his laughter under control.

"Help them," Vincent said as he pointed to them, but Hojo just continued to laugh. Vincent narrowed his eyes and turned to look at Hollander, who was just staring at the ashes that only served as a reminder of the head it once was. "Do you know enough about Jenova to help them?"

Hollander looked up and nodded. "I…I think so."

"Good," Vincent said before turning to Hojo. "Sleep."

* * *

><p>Tifa sat on the bench on the main deck and chewed her lip as she stared at nothing. The look in Cloud's eyes was something she doubted she would ever forget. He looked so deranged and angry! She could see the hate in his eyes when he had looked at her and accused her of being the reason Genesis and Sephiroth had fought Jenova's possession of them. It was a look she never thought she would ever see on Cloud's face. He was so kind and gentle; he could never be filled with so much hatred. Not even when all of Nibelheim accused him of being the reason she had been injured in Mount Nibel after foolishly chasing her dead mother, had Cloud even show <em>hints<em> of hate towards anyone. Her father had been the cruelest of them all, much to her embarrassment, and still Cloud had been respectful to him. She had tried to convince him it wasn't Cloud's fault at all and he had been the only who cared enough to follow her that day, but he had been to stubborn to listen.

"You okay, babe?" Reno asked, disturbing her from her thoughts.

She watched him lower himself beside her and shook her head. "Not really. I just...can't shake the feeling that something's wrong. Something _serious_ is wrong."

"Perhaps I should go find out what's happening," Tseng said as he paced the deck.

"There is no need for that," Rufus said as he appeared on the deck. "Something has happened."

Tifa jumped to her feet, all her previous anger towards him disappeared and was replaced by her need to know how her friends were. "What is it? What happened?"

"Mr. Valentine requested that we meet with him in the lab," Rufus said. "Rude has gone to find Miss Gainsborough and will meet us there."

Tifa reached out and grabbed his arm. "Please…just tell me. Are they okay?"

Rufus looked at her pleading eyes and found he was unable to hold much animosity for her, even though she had assaulted him…twice. He shook himself out of his personal reflection and focused on her question. Honesty was to be his new policy so he decided to start right then and there.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "Apparently, Jenova tried to use both Cadet Strife and Lieutenant Fair to attack Sephiroth, but Genesis destroyed Jenova's head."

"He did?" she asked breathlessly.

Rufus nodded. "However once the head was destroyed, Sephiroth, Genesis, Fair, and Strife all collapsed."

"Was Hojo able to provide any kind of idea as to _why_ they all just collapsed?" Tseng interjected.

Rufus smirked and shook his head. "The old man has lost it. He just started cackling. Mr. Valentine ended up dropping a heavy sleep spell on him just to get him to shut up." He turned his gaze to Tifa again. "Hollander is working on the problem right now, so we should go."

* * *

><p>Aerith was biting her nails as she watched Hollander go from on man to the next, making endless notes, yet saying nothing. He checked and re-checked all of their vitals and he checked various machines, yet still said nothing. She felt as though she was going crazy as she watched the scientist work at solving the problem before them. She only looked away from the scene before her when the door slid open and Tifa entered the room. Tifa spotted her immediately and ran towards her, embracing her tightly as she looked at the tables where the four men were lying.<p>

"Does he know anything yet?" Tifa asked.

Aerith shook her head. "No…at least, he hasn't _said_ anything yet."

"How long until we know something?" Rufus asked Vincent.

Vincent shrugged, his eyes never leaving his son's prone form. "I'm not sure."

Tifa rested her head on Aerith's shoulder. "They have to be fine."

Aerith forced herself to smile and squeeze Tifa's shoulders. "They _will_ be fine. The planet will not abandon her protectors. She needs them…_all_ of them."

Everyone's attention was drawn to Cloud who moaned slightly and began stirring on the table. Hollander hurried over to him and began checking the machine he was hooked up to.

"How are you feeling?" Hollander asked.

"Like a zolom tried to pop my head off," Cloud mumbled.

"Just lie still," Hollander instructed.

Tifa disengaged herself from Aerith and hurried to Cloud's side. She took his hand and smiled down at him. "Cloud, you're okay?"

"I think so," he said as he closed his eyes again.

Next to Cloud, Zack began to stir as well. "Man, what the hell happened? I feel like a third who just got trounced by a group of pissed off firsts."

Aerith moved closer to him and smiled reassuringly. "It's good to see that you have retained your way with words."

Zack's lips lifted in a faint smile. "Hey beautiful. You're a sight for sore eyes."

Aerith giggled and squeezed his hand. "You always say the nicest things, Zack."

Vincent watched Hollander closely as the man made notes. "Professor, what happened?"

Hollander turned and found everyone staring at him expectantly. "From what I have found so far, it is my theory that when Genesis destroyed Jenova's head, the Jenova cells within them shut down completely and it overwhelmed them to the point that their bodies could not take the strain."

"But we'll be okay, right?" Zack asked.

"As far as I can tell, yes," Hollander said. "You still retain the strength they gave you, but they're dormant. It's similar to having genetic predisposition to a certain kind of disease or illness. You carry the gene for the disease, but you do not suffer from it. You should both live out completely healthy lives and Jenova will not be able to live through you."

"What about Sephiroth and Genesis?" Tseng asked, noticing the two firsts were still unconscious.

Hollander paused before looking at Tseng. "I don't know about them. Their DNA is woven with Jenova's cells and it's impossible for me to say for certain how this will affect them."

"Surely you must have some information," Rufus said.

Hollander narrowed his eyes, bristling slightly at the implied condescension lacing the younger man's voice. "It's not that simple. They are both complex creations…"

"They are men…_not_ creations," Vincent said coldly as he glared at the professor. "Please endeavor to remember that."

"I have no doubt that Sephiroth will awaken, however Genesis is another story entirely," Hollander said.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked with a frown.

"As far as I could tell, Genesis' body has been rejected the Jenova cells," Hollander said with a sigh. "That is what is causing the degradation."

"How have you been slowing the degradation?" Tseng asked.

"I have been using the Jenova cells to give his body something to fight," Hollander said. "But now that the Jenova cells will no longer be an opposing factor, his body will just consume itself in an effort to heal the damage it caused itself." He stepped closer and stared down at Genesis. "His hair is losing the rest of its color rapidly and his skin is showing more advanced signs of degradation. At this point, the degradation is winning and I'm not even sure he'll wake up at all at this point."

Tifa shook her head. "No. This can't be happening."

Hollander stepped closer to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Miss Lockhart."

"Well, one of those Sleepin' Beauties better wake the fuck up and soon," Reno said as leaned against the wall.

"Reno…" Tseng said, the warning in his voice directed at the redhead for his flippancy.

"I'm serious, yo," Reno said defensively. "We're only a few hours out Wutai. Hauling Hojo around is one thing. Hauling two deadweight SOLDIERs is a completely different thing all together."

Tseng turned and looked at Rufus. "You should contact Lazard and advise him of our situation. Emperor Kisaragi may be able to provide extra men to assist us in maintaining our cover."

Rufus nodded. "Agreed. If not, we will have to formulate our own plan." He turned and looked at Tifa and Aerith. "I'll leave Reno and Rude here just in case Hojo wakes up and decides to give you any trouble."

"Thank you Rufus," Aerith said.

"Mr. Valentine, perhaps you would like to come with us," Rufus suggested.

"Of course," Vincent answered with a slight nod of his head.

Once they had left, Tifa glanced over at Genesis and Sephiroth. Both were still and their breathing so shallow that she couldn't even tell if they even _were_ breathing. _You can't die,_ she told them silently. _Neither of you can leave me…not yet._

* * *

><p>Heidegger rubbed his eyes. He didn't miss that brat Rufus one bit…his Turks, however were a different story. He could really use them right about now. Finding people and making them 'disappear' was their specialty, so finding them was even <em>more<em> difficult than finding Sephiroth and Genesis. He pulled his drawer open and pulled out a bottle of pills to fight off the headache he could feel building behind his eyes.

"Heidegger, I am _brilliant_," Scarlet said as she entered the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Gods, I am _not_ in the mood for you, woman," Heidegger growled as he popped two pills into his mouth before picking up a nearby glass of water and washing the bitter pills down his throat.

"Even if it means I _may_ be able to give you the location of the missing samples from Nibelheim, the troublesome Nibelheim guide, the subject from Sector Five, Rufus, the Turks, Hojo, Hollander, _and_ our troubled SOLDIER generals?" Scarlet asked with a smug smile.

Heidegger slowly opened his eyes and glared at the woman across from him. "Right. Tell me another story."

"Oh, Heidegger," Scarlet said as she shook her head. "You should know that I have my ways of finding out important information."

Heidegger sneered unpleasantly. "So who did you blow to get the info? Some random SOLDIER or infantryman?"

"I actually have standards," Scarlet informed him, her tone haughty as she tilted her head slightly and looked down her nose at him. "I was actually on my way up to meet with the president about increasing my sad little budget and…"

"I _knew_ there was no way you were getting that kind of budget for nothing," Heidegger said with a chuckle.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Do you want this tip or not, you silly old fool?"

Heidegger turned an angry shade of red and snarled slightly. "Then get on with it!"

"When I got to his office, Reeve was in there complaining about an unauthorized shipment from Gongaga to Wutai," she said, still irritated by Heidegger's rudeness. "The president said it was probably just a last minute thing that no one bothered to tell him about and just brushed off any concern Reeve had. The old man didn't even care when Reeve told him that the SOLDIERs accompanying the equipment seemed a little big to be just thirds and seconds."

Suddenly, Heidegger was very interested in what Scarlet had to say. "SOLDIERs?" he asked before turning to a computer beside him. He began typing rapidly as Scarlet watched intently. "I suppose you dug into this a little deeper?"

"Of course," she answered.

"And who did you manipulate into giving you the information?" he asked dryly.

"I manipulated _no one_," she said as she folded her arms across her chest. "I simply contacted the dock master in Gongaga and he was more than happy to give me all the info I needed."

"Which was?" Heidegger asked expectantly.

"There were a few infantrymen, but that wasn't what caught his eye," Scarlet said as she leaned closer to his desk and rested an elbow on the surface. "There were two thirds and a second that seemed to be in charge and they _all_ seemed to be well into the mako enhancement stages…perhaps even first class."

"That proves nothing," Heidegger said dismissively as he continued typing. "That freak Hojo is _always_ messing around with the mako protocols! Who knows _what_ he's doing to those SOLDIERs anymore?"

"One of the thirds had a very distinctive Mideelian accent, possibly _Banoran_, and the other third sounded like a country boy from Gongaga," Scarlet said. "The second appeared to be very confident and said nothing. The other men who were apparently infantrymen and other seconds and thirds all appeared to be twitchy or nervous. Genesis' clones seemed twitchy to me when they were here and I would bet a lot gil that the SOLDIER with the Mideelian accent was in fact Genesis."

Heidegger grunted and looked at the woman sitting across from him. "You're probably right. According to the deployment records the last set of SOLDIERs sent to Wutai through Gongaga was last week and there aren't any shipments that have been added at all."

"Are you going to send the army after them?" Scarlet asked.

"There is already a large contingent in Wutai," Heidegger said with an unpleasant smile. "The Almighty General Sephiroth is going to have _quite_ the surprise waiting for him when he lands in Wutai."


	23. Chapter 23: The Generals Awaken

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The Generals Awaken<strong>

Sephiroth stirred slightly. He felt like he was in a thick fog as he moved his limbs, testing their desire to do as instructed by his brain. Once he was satisfied that everything seemed to be in working order, he forced his eyes to open. He found himself staring at the ceiling of the cargo hold which served as a place for Hollander to continue his work…and then it all came flooding back to him; Zack and Cloud possessed by Jenova attacking him and Genesis destroying the head of the monster that had controlled them all for too long. Jenova was finally nothing more than a memory and the faint buzzing that Sephiroth had been forcing himself to ignore ever since Nibelheim was gone too. He was finally free.

He turned his head and saw Zack, Cloud, and Genesis all resting peacefully on the beds that were parallel to his. He forced himself to sit up as he glanced around the room. Hollander was in his cot sleeping and Hojo was on the floor. Sephiroth smiled at the sight of the scientist's crumpled form on the ground knowing that he must have fallen victim to a sleep spell and no one cared enough to make him more comfortable. His eyes were once again drawn to Zack when he noticed the young SOLDIER was not alone on his bed. Aerith was curled up beside him and they both looked so…happy, even in sleep. Zack was lucky to have someone like her in his life and that thought made him think of Tifa.

_Can I ever have that? Would Tifa ever be able to love me like that after everything I caused in her life? Maybe one day…_ his thoughts trailed off when he heard movement to his left. When he turned his head, he saw Tifa sleeping curled up in a chair as close to his bed as possible. He slipped out of his bed and stood over her. Watching her sleep made him finally realize that he didn't care about her age. Yes, she was young, but he wasn't exactly an old man, for Gaia's sake! He was finally beginning to understand everything that Genesis had said about the love that could grow between them being something different than the love shared between friends and that love knowing no age limit.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Tifa stirred again and her eyes fluttered open. At first she didn't seem entirely sure if she was actually awake or not as she glanced around the room. Sephiroth knelt beside her and took her hand in his.

"Sephiroth? Are you okay?" she asked, worry creasing her brow.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"After Genesis destroyed Jenova's head, you all passed out," Tifa said as she visually inspected him in a vain effort to confirm that he was being truthful when he said he felt fine.

Sephiroth remembered Jenova's piercing scream as her head burned and the excruciating pain that followed. "Did Hollander or Hojo say what might have happened to us?"

"Hollander said that it was the loss of the Jenova cells," Tifa said. "Something about them becoming dormant, like a gene for a disease you carry, yet you don't really suffer from." Her eyes became glassy with tears before she threw herself into his arms. "I thought I had lost you."

Sephiroth returned her embrace with no qualms and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of having her so close to his body. "You haven't lost me yet."

Tifa nodded and pulled back. "Zack and Cloud woke up an hour ago and seem fine, but Genesis…"

Sephiroth felt his chest tighten when her tears returned in full force. "What about Genesis?"

"Hollander's not sure he's going to wake up," Tifa managed to say, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sephiroth turned and looked at Genesis before pushing himself to his feet and moving closer to his friend. The sight of his graying flesh and hair left him feeling stricken with worry. He didn't look well at all. He was barely aware of Tifa moving to stand beside him until she took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Why is his condition worsening so rapidly?" Sephiroth asked.

"His body has nothing left to fight," Tifa said. "Professor Hollander said his body is going to destroy itself in an effort to repair the damage done by the degradation."

Sephiroth stared at Genesis. When he had first met him, he had seemed so strange. He always talked to Sephiroth and never seemed to notice that Sephiroth was never really interested in talking to him. Genesis was the kind of person that didn't allow you to ignore him. No one ignored Genesis Rhapsodos, son of the wealthiest man in all of Banora, or so the redhead had declared. It had taken a while for Sephiroth to learn when Genesis was kidding and when he was being serious, but he eventually learned. They definitely fought like crazy, Sephiroth because he never really understood the core problem Genesis was having and Genesis because he envied the fame and notoriety Sephiroth received. Through it all though, they managed to remain friends…until that day in the simulator, which had heralded the end of their friendship. So many times Sephiroth had found himself wishing Genesis would just be a good boy and die so ShinRa could finally move on…and so could he. Now that his death was imminent, Sephiroth regretted ever_ thinking_ such thing about his friend. He had wanted him dead and now that it was going to be a reality, he found he couldn't face the idea of it anymore.

"No," he murmured. "He's _not_ finished…not yet."

"But Sephiroth…"

He turned and shook his head as he looked down at Tifa once more. "As long as he can breathe, Genesis will not give up his battle."

* * *

><p>Vincent watched Rufus pace uneasily. He had a decision to make and it was one that he admitted quite easily that he was not equipped to make. Lazard had told them that Godo had received a request from ShinRa to have the remnants of their army fight with ShinRa's troops in Wutai if the their unannounced arrival carried a hostile threat. It was almost certain that they would be facing a fight as soon as they landed in Wutai and with both Sephiroth and Genesis most likely down for the count, they were going to have some serious problems.<p>

"I don't like to imply that my Turks are anything less than perfect, but facing an entire army while attempting to evacuate civilians and all of our equipment is a daunting task to say the least," Rufus said dryly. "And Genesis' clones don't exactly like me, so controlling them without his authorization would be difficult, to say the least."

"We are seriously fucked, yo," Reno said as he lit what was probably his fifteenth cigarette in half an hour.

"Perhaps we could make our stand at the southern port in Wutai and send the ship ahead to the northern port with Miss Lockhart and Miss Gainsborough, along with the professors and equipment," Vincent suggested. "ShinRa's forces will be waiting for us there and if we can keep them engaged for an extended period of time, they will not be able to intercept them in time."

"It could work," Tseng said with a thoughtful nod. "We don't have a lot of choices."

"If it were me making these decisions, I would have people at the northern port as well," Rufus said.

"Then we will have to send some protection with them as well," Rude said.

"This would be less fuckin' terrifying if Seph and Gen were awake," Reno said. He frowned as everyone looked at him curiously. "What? Sephiroth and Genesis kick ass and even though I'm the first to complain when getting partnered with princesses of SOLDIER, I'm the first to admit when they save my ass!"

"We have another three and a half hours before we have to make a decision," Vincent pointed out. "Hopefully by then Sephiroth will awaken and we'll know more about Genesis' condition."

"We should check on them and see if there has been any progress," Rufus said.

Tseng nodded. "Agreed. Once we know where our two firsts stand, then we can properly plan for the ambush awaiting us."

* * *

><p>Hollander was stretching slightly as he came out of sleep, but neither Tifa nor Sephiroth paid him much mind. Both were too wrapped up in their vigil over Genesis. Tifa had her head rested on Sephiroth's shoulder and Sephiroth had his arm around her waist, his hand settled on her hip while her hand gently rested on his thigh. They had lapsed into silence as they shared their concern for their friend while he rested. Neither of them moved as Aerith and Zack began to stir. Zack didn't hide his smile when he caught sight of the man who had started out as his commanding officer, now his friend, share comfort with a girl who seemed to hold the key to his heart. He gently nudged Aerith in the side and she smiled as well as she took in the intimate sight.<p>

"You're awake," Aerith said softly.

Sephiroth's gaze was drawn from Genesis at the sound of her voice. "Yes. I have been for almost an hour now."

"How about Gen?" Zack asked as he looked at Genesis.

"He has not regained consciousness yet," Sephiroth said quietly.

Tifa squeezed his thigh. "He _will_ wake up. He just needs more time."

"Time is a luxury we don't have," Rufus said as he entered the room. "General, I'm glad to see you are awake because we have an unpleasant surprise waiting for us."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and looked at the young blond. "What do you mean?"

"We have made contact with Lazard and he advised us that we will have a legion of infantrymen and SOLDIERs waiting for us in Wutai," Vincent explained.

"Somehow my father has discovered that we are on this ship," Rufus said.

"Well that is just spectacular," Zack said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"That doesn't sound good," Cloud murmured as he finally came around again. "I was kinda hoping our situation would have improved when I woke up again."

"No such luck, yo," Reno said dryly. "ShinRa's gonna ambush us in Wutai."

"Oh," Cloud said as he rubbed his eyes. "That really sucks. Do we have any options here?"

"We could unload a team of people in the southern port to fight through the opposing forces while the others continue on to the northern port where Emperor Kisaragi's forces can safely escort them into the palace," Vincent said.

"ShinRa may have warships in the waters near the northern port by now, waiting for us to bypass the southern port altogether," Sephiroth said as he shook his head. "Anyone on the boat would be a sitting duck."

"Well, that may be our only option," Tseng said. "If Genesis is still unconscious by the time we reach Wutai, we may not be able to get him to safety and protect ourselves as well."

"I may have a solution," Hollander said as he got to his feet.

"You have a plan?" Rufus asked skeptically.

"I can recall two clones who can join with Genesis to strengthen him," Hollander said.

Zack paled slightly, remembering Angeal's merger with his own clones. "He won't become a monster like…Angeal did, will he?"

Hollander shook his head. "No. Genesis will absorb the life force of each clone and use it to strengthen his own."

"Those clones used to be men," Aerith protested.

"I will recall two clones near the end of their lives," Hollander said gently. "There is no saving a clone near death…not at this point anyway."

"Does it…hurt?" Tifa asked quietly.

Hollander paused for a moment. "I'm not sure, but in the past it appeared as though it provided the clones with…relief."

Sephiroth looked at his friend as he slowly died in front of him. The commanding officer in him said it was time to let the man die in peace so they could all just move on, but the _human_ part of him refused to let his friend die without a fight. He lifted his eyes to Hollander's face and nodded.

"Do it."

Hollander inclined his head and went over to a small terminal, entering a code once he was there. Only a few minutes passed before two clones walked through the door. Without any hesitation, they both removed their helmets and stood on either side of Genesis. Both placed one hand on Genesis' chest before leaning in closer to his face, almost as if they were going to kiss him. They all stared in wonder as Genesis' mouth opened in sync with the clones as they did the same and he began to inhale sharply. A mist, in a shade of green lighter than mako, left the clones and entered Genesis, his chest glowing as he absorbed each life force. It was over almost as quickly as it had begun, ending with the clones falling lifelessly to ground.

Aerith slid from the table she had been sitting on and gently touched the one clone's cheek. "You will see the Promised Land," she whispered as she closed her eyes and bowed her head in a silent prayer. She got to her feet and repeated the process with the other clone and when she got to her feet, the clones began to dissolve into little green specks that glowed with the power of the Lifestream.

"Do they always disintegrate like that?" Zack asked as he turned and looked at Hollander.

The professor nodded. "Yes."

"The planet is welcoming them back," Aerith murmured.

Genesis began to stir and eventually opened his eyes. He raised an eyebrow when he saw everyone looking at him expectantly. "What? Did I die or something?"

"We were beginning to wonder, yo!" Reno said with a relieved smile.

"What happened?" Genesis asked as he sat up.

"When you destroyed Jenova's head, it overwhelmed us all," Sephiroth explained. "We had all regained consciousness at some point…except you."

Genesis saw the worry on everyone's faces, but the extra concern and worry gracing both Sephiroth's and Tifa's faces were especially disconcerting to him. He turned and looked at Hollander. "Why did it take so long for me to wake up?"

"Genesis…"

Not liking the look of pity on his creator's face, he slammed his fist on the bed. "Just _tell_ me!"

Hollander jumped at the angry gesture before nodding. "The Jenova cells in all of you have been forced in dormancy. They still leave you all more enhanced than the other SOLDIERs, but they are not active."

"Well…that's good, isn't?" Genesis asked with frown. "I was basically having an allergic reaction to the cells, wasn't I?"

"Yes, but now, with nothing left to fight, your body will destroy itself trying to repair the damage it has been suffering," Hollander explained. "Your body barely survived the destruction of Jenova."

Genesis took in everything that was being said, but didn't want to believe it. He had to see it. "Give me a mirror."

Hollander shook his head. "Genesis, I can't do that."

"Give. Me. A _mirror_!" he demanded.

Sephiroth got to his feet and retrieved a metal tray reflective enough for Genesis to use as a mirror. He slowly approached his friend and offered him the tray. "Be prepared," was all Sephiroth said before stepping back towards the bed he had been sitting on beside Tifa.

Genesis took a deep breath before lifting the tray and gazing at his reflection. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the reflection of a man he hardly recognized. His hair was completely white and his eyes were almost a dull grey. His flesh was crawling with black lines of degradation that crisscrossed up his face as though racing one another to reach his hairline.

"Goddess," he whispered before allowing the tray to clatter noisily to the ground.

Sephiroth turned and looked at everyone. "We need some time alone."

"I can respect that, but we need to formulate a plan," Rufus insisted.

"Leave, now," Sephiroth ordered, pulling on all his previous command experience to sound authoritative without revealing the very real worry he held for his friend.

"Come on," Zack said. "We can still make some plans while Seph and Gen talk."

Tifa hopped off the bed and slowly approached Genesis. Without saying anything, she pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her as well before kissing the top of her head. Once they were alone, save a still unconscious Hojo, Genesis' shoulders slumped and he rubbed his eyes. He sighed and lifted his gaze once more to Sephiroth, his dull eyes swimming behind unshed tears.

"Sephiroth, I'm going to die," he whispered as the tears finally released themselves.

Sephiroth watched his friend shed tears for his painful childhood, the deaths of thousands of enemies, the gut-wrenching truth of how he was created, and the guilt of what he had done to his friends. His friend was facing his certain death and there wasn't a damn thing Sephiroth could do to stop it.

* * *

><p>"We can't wait forever," Rufus grumbled.<p>

"They need some time," Zack said as he did a series of squats.

"Man, do you _have_ to do that?" Reno asked as he watched Zack's movements.

"It…helps…distract me," he answered between breaths and squats.

"Yeah, well I am getting exhausted just lookin' at ya!" Reno complained.

"Just give them a few more moments," Vincent said.

Sephiroth finally opened the door and gestured for the others to enter the room once more and they all followed him without question. Tifa could still see the tension in Sephiroth's shoulders and while Genesis appeared to be calm, she could tell he was barely holding it together for them.

"So, our situation is ShinRa is waiting for us in Wutai, but Godo's men will be there to double cross them and assist us," Sephiroth said. "Is this correct?"

Rufus nodded. "Yes, that about sums it up."

Sephiroth nodded. "So, our main priority is to get our equipment out and protect Hollander and Hojo, Aerith and Tifa as well."

"What do you suggest?" Vincent asked.

"I think the clones should focus on evacuating the equipment and the professors by air," Sephiroth said. "Zack, Genesis, Rude, Reno, Cloud, and I can fight with the remaining clones and Wutai troops on the ground. Vincent, Tseng and Rufus will protect Tifa and Aerith as you fight your way towards the safety of the Wutai troops. Once you are with them, they will ensure your safe escape."

"So, Emperor Kisaragi is cool with announcing to ShinRa that they can kiss his ass at this point?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth's eyebrow quirked slightly at Zack's choice of language, but still nodded. "Yes, he is ready to declare the war is again in place between ShinRa and Wutai. We will make our stand and fight. Those of us who live, will continue that fight. Those of us who die, will live on in the Promised Land. Do we all agree with this plan? Let's see a show of hands." Slowly, one by one, they all lifted their hands in agreement and Sephiroth nodded. "Then we should prepare. Rufus, contact Lazard and advise him that the plan is a go. Zack, I want you and Strife sparing with Rude and Reno to make sure your reflexes are back at peak performance. Tseng, Aerith, and Hollander can pack up the lab equipment. Genesis, advise your clones of our plan and pick the ones best suited for guarding the professors and the equipment, as well as the best warriors. Vincent and I will deal with Hojo. Tifa, I would like you to teach Strife any hand to hand combat you think will be necessary."

"General…" Cloud began to protest.

Sephiroth lifted his hand to stop him. "You have been enhanced, but you are still not the same level as SOLDIERs. You are, however stronger than the average infantryman. Tifa's martial arts skills may give you that edge over multiple regular army targets."

"Well, let's move like we've got a purpose people!" Zack said as he clapped his hands together.

* * *

><p>Tifa watched Cloud with an approving smile as he sparred with Zack using the moves she had taught him. She was proud to see her once awkward and unsure friend holding his own, against a SOLDIER no less! She absently rubbed her stomach, trying to ignore the discomfort she was feeling. Even though she had only gone through the motions with Cloud, she had managed to stretch her wound.<p>

"Aggravating your injury yet again, little one? You just never learn, do you?"

Tifa smiled as she turned and looked at Genesis as he sat beside her. "Of course not. Remember our re-introduction in the Nibelheim Mountains? I am from the stubborn Lockhart clan."

Genesis smiled and nodded. "Oh yes. I remember that now." They lapsed into silence for a few moments before he reached into his coat and pulled out his favorite copy of LOVELESS, one he had been given when he was child. "Tifa, I want you to have this."

She lowered her gaze to the proffered book and her smile faded immediately. "Genesis, I can't take that."

"Of course you can," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now, it's a first edition and I have had it for years! I made a few notes here and there, so you'll have to ignore that, but…"

"Stop it," she said quietly.

He raised his eyes to hers. "Stop what?"

She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Stop saying goodbye."

"Tifa, I'm dying and nothing will stop that now," he said softly. "If anyone is in danger of being killed during our battle, I have every intention of dying a SOLDIER's death by putting myself between my friends and my enemies. I'm not coming with you into Godo's land. I will die on that battlefield."

Tifa shook her head vehemently. "No will not. You _are_ coming to Wutai with us and we _will_ save you. You've earned your chance at redemption. You can't give up now!"

"The things that I have done…there is no redemption for that," Genesis said as he shook his head.

"But you seem to be on the road to redemption already!" Tifa protested. "You helped save Sephiroth from himself, you protected me by taking me to Banora with you guys, and you came for me and Aerith in Midgar. You are working on restoring your friendship with Sephiroth and you _want_ to make everything right again. How can you say you aren't working towards redemption?"

"Wanting it and achieving it are two different things," Genesis pointed out. He sighed when he realized she wasn't going to just accept his decision to die. "Tifa, I'm okay, really."

She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "You are a _terrible_ liar, Genesis Rhapsodos." Her expression softened slightly after a few minutes of giving him a taste of her very best 'death stare' though. "But do what you need to do and if that means having me accept this book…I guess I can do that."

He smiled in relief. "Thank you, Tifa. You've been a good friend to me…even if I deserved a kick in the ass instead."

Sephiroth's shadow fell across them. "We will be docking in a few moments. Tifa, you should change into the SOLDIER uniform waiting for you. Aerith is already dressed."

"Won't you and Genesis need those uniforms?" Tifa asked.

Genesis smiled. "We want our former subordinates to _know_ they're facing us as they try to kill us."

Tifa nodded before turning towards the hall leading to the cabins. She slowed her pace slightly and turned back to face the two SOLDIER generals. "Genesis? Even _if_ the morrow is barren of promises, I do believe that _nothing_ shall forestall your return to us."

* * *

><p>Heidegger sat in the boardroom with the rest of the board of directors for ShinRa, nervously anticipating the showdown that was about to happen. All the infantrymen and SOLDIERs were outfitted with cameras that would allow them to watch the battle from Midgar. He glanced around the room and observed his colleagues. Scarlet seemed to be awaiting the spectacle with baited breath, her foot tapping anxiously. Reeve looked concerned, always so serious and probably worrying about any damage the fight may cause that he would be left to clean up. Palmer seemed indifferent as he checked his watch. President Shinra, however looked concerned, yet relieved at the prospect having ShinRa's internal war brought to an end. Heidegger could only assume that the concern he was reading on the man's face was for his son, Rufus. He knew that the old man was livid that <em>both<em> of his sons had betrayed him, but he seemed to still harbor feelings of concern for his youngest son. Heidegger mentally rolled his eyes at the thought since it was more likely that the old man was more worried about losing his legacy than anything else.

"The ship has lowered the boarding plank," Scarlet said, drawing him out of his thoughts.

Everyone shifted in their seats slightly as they waited for the inevitable fight to begin. The troopers were slowly edging towards the boat, no sign of movement in front of them.

"Where are they?" Palmer asked.

Heidegger was about to respond when they all heard the familiar hiss and battle cry of Genesis' clone warriors. Almost immediately, all hell broke loose. "It's begun."


	24. Chapter 24: Landing in Wutai

Author's Note: I am so sorry about the delay with this chapter! It was giving me a lot of grief and making me want to tear my hair out! But it is worth the delay!

I just want to give a HUGE shoutout to **Sephiroth Owa13** who was able to help me whip this chapter into shape. If she hadn't stepped in, this chapter wouldn't have seen the light of day for an even longer period of time! So thank you for all the lol's, encouragement, and everything else you did while editing this! Any mistakes now that it's posted are all mine people, so don't blame her. :)

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Landing in Wutai<strong>

As Sephiroth had wanted, it was mass hysteria on the battlefield. Genesis' clones were doing their job well. They seemed to explode from the ship's cargo hold, their fierce battle cry of hisses and snarls had the same effect on the infantrymen Sephiroth had witnessed previously: it sent them running. Before, he had cursed having a platoon of men who seemed so incompetent. Now he was glad that in ShinRa's desperation to have enough forces to hold back the planet's population, the infantry had started taking on young teens to train for the infantry. The younger and less experienced they were, the easier it was to overwhelm them.

Rufus stepped closer to Sephiroth and noticed the frown that creased his brow. "What has you so concerned, General? The clones are doing their job quite well."

"I was wondering when I became so heartless," Sephiroth said, watching some of the younger infantrymen crumble under the fear of death. If their platoons made it out of this encounter alive, they would make sure that anyone deemed a coward for running away would pay the price for their choice, possibly even with his life.

"You are what Hojo made you," Rufus said with a shrug. "When my father asked him to design the perfect warrior, I doubt he had any thoughts of giving that warrior a heart. In case you haven't noticed, my father's a bastard."

Sephiroth grunted. "I had noticed, actually. I just want more for myself than to just be some…creation."

"Contrary to what the company says, you really do have a choice in this life, General," Rufus said. "Life is what _you_ make it."

"We're up next, yo!" Reno said as he appeared behind them. "Get your ass in gear Sephy, 'cuz we're about to rock this motherfucker out!"

"First of all, do _not_ call me 'Sephy'," Sephiroth said in clipped tones. "Second of all, I have no idea what you just said."

"He said it's time to kick ass and take names!" Zack said with a bright smile.

"Even though we'll probably fail," Cloud said dryly as he moved to stand beside Zack.

Reno grinned brightly. "Yeah, but any failure is bound to be fuckin' epic!"

"Ah, working with the Turks again," Genesis said with a smirk. "That is _truly_ the gift of the Goddess."

Sephiroth glanced at Genesis and Zack as they engaged in a teasingly hostile banter with Reno. Rude stood by, ever the stoic enforcer, while Tseng looked as though he could throttle Reno where he stood. He found the scene around him reminiscent of the early days of ShinRa and their SOLDIER program; however the picture was incomplete. Angeal was gone, as was his disapproving glare they had all experienced at least once at some point. Then it struck Sephiroth, like a hit to the gut. All his life he'd wanted to know what it meant to have a family, what it would be like to love others and have them love him despite his differences and flaws. But standing in front of him _was_ his family. Genesis, the older brother you never got along with, yet who would defend you against outsiders. Zack, the younger brother who was always eager to please and looked up to you. Rufus was the pain in the ass kid brother who would probably make something out of himself eventually if given the proper guidance. Reno was the cousin you thought was a jerk, but still managed to enjoy in some way. Where Tseng and Rude were the cousins you could count on for a stimulating conversation or silent companionship. Even though they weren't related by blood, they were still family…and they would do anything to protect each other.

Sephiroth turned and looked around him until his eyes found Tifa. She smiled at him nervously, her fear crystal clear in her eyes. She was his reason to fight and make it back alive. Despite her fear, she smiled reassuringly, trying to will him to believe they would all make it through this battle because they were meant to save the planet from her inhabitants and in doing so, they would all earn redemption for their past sins.

"I'll be with you…even when you can't see me," Tifa whispered and took his hand in hers then squeezed.

"Thank you," Sephiroth answered.

Genesis stepped over to Sephiroth and gripped his shoulder in his hand. "There is no hate, only joy, for _you_ are beloved by the Goddess, hero of the dawn, healer of worlds." He smiled when Sephiroth acknowledged his compliment with a slight inclination of his head. He turned and faced the others. "Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost; wings stripped away. The end _is_ nigh."

"So let's go and kick some infantry and SOLDIER ass!" Reno cut in with a smirk, charging his EMR before flicking the safety on his gun to the off position.

"Crass, as always, Turk," Genesis said as he lifted one eyebrow before unsheathing his Rapier. "But to the point."

Sephiroth drew Masamune and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened them, he was ready. "Then it is time to move out."

Vincent watched Sephiroth disappear over the edge, and felt his heart lurch. Everything had happened too damn fast. They hadn't had much time to talk since he had confessed to being his father and now it was possible he might lose him before getting a chance to really know him. His gazed wandered to Tifa as she and Aerith provided support to each other. He knew they felt a pain similar to his at the possible loss of their loved ones.

"They'll be all right," Aerith said firmly.

"They better be," Tifa answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Vincent paced, anxious to move. The sooner they were all to safety, the sooner, the others could retreat to safety. The sound of Rufus' cell phone coming to life drew his attention to the young man. He watched the blond scan the message and waited patiently for him to reveal its contents.

"The Wutai troops are ready to provide the cover the clones will need to get Hojo, Hollander, and the equipment behind the frontlines," Rufus said.

"I will advise Bob that it is safe for him and the other clones to leave," Aerith volunteered before walking away.

Tseng turned and faced Tifa. "Once the clones are in the air, we're going to head east, right through the battlefield. Rufus and I will keep Aerith close. Vincent will protect you. Hopefully, once you have your helmets on, you'll blend in with the other SOLDIERs and they won't even notice you."

Vincent looked up as Bob and the other clones appeared overhead carrying the professors and the equipment they needed. It was almost time. He felt Chaos begin to stir with excitement at the prospect of fighting.

_Vince, I can smell blood in the air this evening_, Chaos said.

_I haven't heard from you in a while_, Vincent remarked dryly. _I was hope you had done us both a favor and gone comatose._

_Trust me, it was touch and go for a while_, Chaos rejoined. _Will I get to come out and play today?_

_You will stay put until called for_, Vincent said firmly.

_Yes, Master_, Chaos snarled.

Vincent shook his head and wondered why Chaos always chose the most inopportune times to appear. When Aerith returned to their group, Vincent stepped up beside Tifa and gently rested his arm on her shoulder.

"Miss Lockhart, given the fact that you are still recovering, if it becomes necessary, I will carry you," Vincent said solemnly. "And if it becomes a desperate situation, Chaos may choose to intervene, but please trust that I am with you still, even if it's his face I am wearing."

Tifa nodded and smiled at him. "I trust you, Vincent."

Rufus loaded his shotgun and stepped closer to the edge of the ramp leading down to the battlefield. "We have our chance. I suggest we take it."

Once Tifa and Aerith had their helmets in place, Vincent stepped in front of them. "If any of us falls you both have to keep going. Don't worry about us and just keep running. The Crescent unit will be waiting for you in the forest. Do you understand?" Both girls nodded silently and Vincent finally stepped out of their path. "Then it is time."

* * *

><p>President Shinra stared at the scene playing out before them in disbelief. After the first wave of clones, it was not a surprise to see Sephiroth and Genesis land in the middle of the fray. It was, after all, what they were born to do. As he watched them, he knew if they escaped, ShinRa would be facing its greatest threat in its entire history. Sephiroth and Genesis were two of their best warriors and were deadly in the defense of ShinRa during the war with Wutai, but they were even more dangerous now because they were fighting for their freedom.<p>

"What the hell?"

President Shinra was drawn from his thoughts by Palmer's outburst. Scarlet was staring at the screen as well and Heidegger looked as if he was ready to explode. The president leaned forward and scanned the screen until he saw a flash of white. It was Rufus, firing at SOLDIERS as he and Tseng ran towards the safety of the trees. He was about to point out that they were running into the trap of hidden Wutai troops that were surrounding them, when he saw the Wutainese fighters begin engaging the infantrymen and SOLDIERS.

"Godo surrendered to ShinRa!" Palmer sputtered indignantly before turning and glaring at Heidegger. "_You_ said Wutai couldn't fight us anymore because they had been so devastated by the battles won by Sephiroth!"

"Lazard was the one who oversaw the dismantling of Wutai's remaining forces, not me!" Heidegger snapped, slamming his fist on the table.

"Sir, we're receiving a message from Emperor Kisaragi," the secretary who was taking the minutes of their meeting said.

"Put it on the screen," President Shinra said tightly, a lump in his throat making it difficult to speak.

Godo appeared on the screen and inclined his head respectfully. "I think it is safe for me to assume you have witnessed my answer to the ever-changing terms of my people's surrender."

"Godo, if you want a war, ShinRa will gladly provide you with one," President Shinra vowed, a nasty sneer spreading across his mouth. "But you will not survive this one."

"Oh, but I _will_ survive and Wutai will once again flourish as an independent nation in the face of the world's oppressors, the Great ShinRa Electric Company!" Godo said bitingly. "You once sent your Silver Demon and Crimson Commander to destroy us, but they return to Wutai not as our enemies, but as our saviors! ShinRa will never again own any part of Wutai! Mr. President, I declare our truce over. Your men will be hunted down and killed unless you recall them to Midgar."

President Shinra glared at the screen, which again showed the battle in Wutai…a battle his men appeared to be losing. He worked his jaw irritably before turning his gaze to Heidegger. "Recall the troops. We have a war to prepare for."

"Yes, sir," he said quietly and pulled out his phone.

President Shinra glared at Scarlet as she got to her feet. "And where do you think _you're_ going?"

"I have weapons to test if we're going back to war," she said, turning to leave.

"Sit _down_!" the president snapped, making everyone in the room jump. "Everyone in this room is guilty of failing to prevent this from happening, so we are going to see this failure through until the bitter end!"

Scarlet quietly slipped back into her seat and faced the screen quietly. Heidegger sent the order to recall the troops and the executives sat facing the screen in silence, anxiously waiting for the battle to end.

* * *

><p>Genesis felt himself getting tired. <em>Damn this degradation<em>, he thought. He glanced around the battlefield: the fighting raged on. When he saw Rufus and Tseng cross the field, he was relieved. Rufus held his own with surgical shots his shotgun. Tseng primarily used his handgun, but also dispatched enemies with martial arts as well. Tifa and Aerith, still dressed in full SOLDIER uniforms, followed behind the two men, while Vincent protected them all from the back. Genesis cocked an eyebrow and watched the quiet man fire his gun quickly, but with an accuracy that could only be called incredible. It was quite a sight to watch him quickly reload the gun between firing off shots, at moving targets, no less! He breathed a sigh of relief when Tseng and Rufus disappeared behind the Wutai troops followed by Aerith, Tifa, and Vincent. With them finally to safety and the clones no longer crossing the sky, it was safe for them to begin falling back as well.

He turned to call out to Sephiroth, but found himself facing almost fifty infantrymen. He smirked and lifted his Rapier. The infantry was just so cute to think they could take advantage of his weakened condition. He easily deflected most of the bullets the infantry fired at him. The others he avoided with his quick movements. Degradation may have slowed his reflexes, but they weren't slow enough to be caught infantrymen…or so he thought until a bullet caught him in the left shoulder. He turned and just narrowly missed being hit by the butt of a rifle. He drew his arm back to slash at his assailant with his Rapier, but was hit in the back of the head by another trooper. Genesis grunted, hitting the ground on his hands and knees, the boots of the troopers the only thing he could focus on. He blindly groped around for his sword, but a trooper cruelly pressed his foot down on Genesis' wrist, apparently trying to crush it under his weight.

"If you only understood just how amazing it feels to know that the feared Crimson Commander of ShinRa's overrated SOLDIER division was taken down by grunts!" one trooper sneered, keeping the laser guide of his rifle trained on Genesis' forehead, between his eyes. "I only wish I could kill you more than once!"

Genesis had accepted his coming fate, embraced it even, but to die at the hands of a _grunt_ and a mouthy grunt at that was something he was definitely not okay with. He reached out with his left hand and firmly grasped the trooper around the ankle and pulled with all his strength, forcing the man onto his back and knocking his gun from his hand.

"You are going to regret attacking me, you little worm!" he snarled.

"Don't move!"

Genesis stopped his labored advance on the downed infantryman and glared over his shoulder at the SOLDIER holding the blade of a ShinRa-made sword against his neck.

"Well, Corporal Leopold, it's been a while," Genesis said with a sneer, ignoring the infantryman that scrambled away while his attention was distracted.

"Obviously, General, since I'm a lieutenant commander now," Leopold said, all emotion stripped from his voice.

"Ah, well, please pardon my ignorance of your promotion, Lieutenant Commander. I don't receive those irritating text messages about promotions anymore," Genesis said and turned to face his former student. "I remember you took to materia quite well, though apparently the swordsmanship learned from Sephiroth is your favored skill now." He waited for a response, but when he got none, he glared at the younger man. "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Strike me down and end this pathetic existence ShinRa has condemned me to!"

The SOLDIER looked conflicted before slowly lifting his blade. "I'm…sorry, General."

Genesis closed his eyes and readied himself for a blow that never came. He opened his eyes when he heard metal striking metal. He opened them just in time to see the blur of a large shuriken knock the blade from the SOLDIER's hand before slicing off the tips of the rifles the infantrymen had pointed at Genesis. He turned his head, following the blade before smiling slightly.

"Cissnei," he murmured as the infantrymen and SOLDIER fell back.

She hurried over to him and smiled slightly. She bent at the waist and moved her face closer to his, inspecting his face. "Shiva, Rhapsodos! You look like shit."

"Well, Sephiroth's always getting so many compliments about his silver locks, so I thought I would give it a try" Genesis pushed himself to his feet and smiled slightly. She was a sight for his tired eyes. "However, I don't think I can pull it off."

"Absolutely not," Her tone was serious, but the mischievous sparkle in her eye gave her away.

"How about a little help over here, yo?" Reno called, firing at a couple of retreating SOLDIERs.

Cissnei smiled at Genesis. "Of course, Reno needs rescuing. Coming!"

Genesis watched her run toward Reno and Rude, throwing her shuriken as she ran. He then allowed his eyes to assess the battlefield. ShinRa's forces were retreating and that made Genesis sneer. It was so predictable of ShinRa to recall the troops at the first sign of defeat. Instead of facing the end with honor, ShinRa would rather run with its tail between its legs. Sephiroth was to his right, showing about thirty SOLDIERs _why_ he had been the youngest general in ShinRa's history and making short work of them. Reno, Rude, and now Cissnei were in front of him forcing the infantrymen back as they retreated, Cloud assisting them while Zack on the left handled a few remaining SOLDIERs. His clones were just on the other side of Zack. They were also able to hold back the SOLDIERs attacking them, but they looked like they could use some help. He turned to go to them, but grunted when an intense pain flooded his chest, the air being pushed out of him violently. He looked down and was mildly surprised to see a standard-issue ShinRa blade sticking out of his chest before it was savagely ripped from his body. He fell to his knees and collapsed on his side, coughing up a mouthful of blood before turning to find Leopold standing above him.

"It's not personal," he muttered before calling out the final order to retreat.

Genesis grasped the profusely bleeding wound. He was vaguely aware of Zack calling his name and the sound of military-issued boots thumping against the ground as his comrades hurried over to him. Sephiroth reached him first and lifted his head slightly.

"Genesis, stay with us," Sephiroth said calmly.

"It's…a full penetration chest wound," Genesis panted, his breath becoming more ragged while the blood continued to leak from his body. "One does not tend to recover…from being run through, my friend. The fates…are indeed very cruel."

Sephiroth raised his gaze to Zack when the younger SOLDIER dropped to his knees on the other side of Genesis. "I'm going to cast cure. Get me a remedy, elixir, a phoenix down, _anything_ to buy him some time."

"Please, don't bother," Genesis said, his eyelids beginning to droop with the overwhelming desire to sleep flooding his body. He could almost feel his grip on reality slipping as he lifted his eyes and looked up at Sephiroth. "I'm okay…with this. I promise."

"Genesis, we can save you," Sephiroth said. He continued cast cure on the wound that marred his chest and was soaking his shirt with blood.

Genesis smiled slightly when he could feel the cure spell no longer weaving his flesh together. "No, my end is here, Sephiroth."

"His wound isn't closing," Zack whispered. "Gen, take this remedy."

Genesis shook his head. "Save it Zackary. You will need it more than I."

Zack shook his head. "No. You can't die."

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall…my return," Genesis grimaced slightly; the pain of his injury was becoming almost unbearable. "To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies…I offer thee this silent sacrifice." Genesis sighed in satisfaction. "That is how LOVELESS should end. Please tell our little one her poem has its ending."

"Genesis? Can you hear me?" Sephiroth asked, his voice sounding like a distant echo in Genesis' ears. It felt good to know the last thing he would hear in his life was the Great General Sephiroth of the ShinRa Electric Company sounding…sad for him.

Genesis felt a rush of air pass over him and suddenly felt the strength in his limbs to push himself to his feet. He looked around, but found he was alone. It was dark and smelled of raw mako…the Lifestream. He was finally on the path to the Promised Land. His body held no trace of his mortal wound or the disgusting effects of degradation. He no longer felt his body destroying itself from the inside out. It was strange to not feel the excruciating pain he had learned to live with.

"Genesis."

He turned at the whispered tones that called to him. Standing behind him was a beautiful woman in a long white gown, covered in places with gold armor that shone in the light of the Lifestream. He gold hair fell almost to the floor and seemed to move with the natural ebb and flow of the Lifestream.

"Goddess," he whispered. "We finally meet."

"You have known me your entire life," she said sweetly. "Our meeting comes too soon. You are not done on Gaia."

"My life has ended and I am ready to join the others who have gone before me," Genesis answered. "Unless my deeds in the mortal world now bar me from seeking peace in the Promised Land."

"You are to be given a second chance," the Goddess said. "To repent for your sins and make right the wrongs you have committed in my name."

Genesis lowered his eyes. He was going to be cured and returned to the planet…but he was undeserving of this chance and he knew it. He shook his head slightly. "I deserve no second chance, my Goddess. If you are going to grant a man a second chance at life, please don't waste it on me. If you want a fallen angel to return to Gaia, I beg you to send Angeal back…or if you cannot return him, please heal my clones. They trusted me and I condemned them to my fate. I was selfish and they deserve their lives back."

"Genesis Rhapsodos, your heart proves you are still the man the planet chose as one of her defenders," the Goddess said with a warm smile. "Your desire to free the innocents who became your clones from the affliction you suffered is granted…but you must still return."

"No, please!" Genesis urged desperately. "Angeal is also an innocent in this! I played on his sense of honor to force him to my side. He didn't want to die…not before I showed him the hell we would face until cured. I drove him to suicide. Please give him my life."

"It is the will of the planet that you see your destiny through, Genesis," the Goddess said. "Hero of the dawn, Healer of Worlds."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stared at Genesis' lifeless form and could not believe he had lost another friend. He was vaguely aware of Zack gently resting his hand on his shoulder and squeezing it.<p>

"He's gone, isn't he?" he asked.

Sephiroth nodded curtly. "Yes."

"You didn't let him down, you know," Zack said

"I _did_ let him down," Sephiroth said firmly, turning to face Zack. "I let him down before his injury in the simulator. If I had seen and understood the overt favoritism shown to me over Angeal and Genesis, he would have trusted me. In fact, our sparring match in the Junon simulator would most likely not have become so personal and fueled by animosity and he never would have become injured in the first place." He turned his gaze back toward his fallen friend. "If I had been capable of being a better friend, none of this would have happened."

"Um, I hate to break up the girly mourning, but something's happening to the clones, yo!" Reno said.

Sephiroth pushed himself to his feet and faced the remaining clones. They were gasping and falling to their knees. They were hissing and growling, writhing in pain. Their bodies contorted and shook as though they were possessed by something not of their world.

"What's happening to them?" Zack asked, worried for the clones.

Sephiroth shook his head and was about to say something when the hissing and the growling became moans…moans made by _normal_ humans. Sephiroth quickly approached the closest clone and pulled the helmet off his head. He couldn't believe his eyes. The signs of degradation were beginnng to disappear from his face. He still looked like Genesis, but he was no longer mutated and degrading. The man's eyes fluttered open and he focused on Sephiroth's face.

His eyes widened when he realized it was Sephiroth. "General Sephiroth!" he exclaimed as he stumbled to his feet unsteadily, saluting him as best he could. "Lieutenant Colby Johnston, SOLDIER second class, sir!"

Sephiroth stared at the man who looked like Genesis but sounded nothing like him. "At ease, lieutenant," he murmured. He turned and faced Zack. The younger man was smiling slightly, glancing around at the other clones slowly removing their helmets and revealing more men who looked like Genesis, all free of any signs of degradation.

As if the same hope had sparked to life in them simultaneously, both Sephiroth and Zack moved closer to Genesis and crouched down beside him. Sephiroth raised one eyebrow. The white strands of Genesis' hair were slowly becoming flushed with the normal vibrant copper hues he had seen when he had first met him. The black veins of degradation faded and his grey skin became flushed with color, the golden undertones coming to life once more.

"Seph, are you seeing this?" Zack whispered.

Sephiroth nodded. "I am."

When Genesis suddenly grasped his chest, taking a desperate breath of air, both Sephiroth and Zack slightly jumped. Then Genesis' eyes flew open, the blue orbs glowing as though freshly infused with mako.

"Gen, you're okay!" Zack said before pulling the stunned and confused redhead into a fierce hug.

"I won't be for long if you don't let go of me, puppy," Genesis said, trying to be harsh, but failing miserably. He eventually appeared to give up and just hugged the man back.

Sephiroth was happy to see Genesis back to normal, but felt out of place sitting beside the two men as they hugged. He pushed himself to his feet and waited for them to break apart before offering Genesis his hand.

Genesis gratefully accepted his assistance and when he was on his feet, he wasted no time in pulling Sephiroth into his arms for a tight hug as well. Sephiroth could see Zack smiling at him and nodding encouragingly. He slowly lifted his arms and returned the hug.

Genesis pulled back and looked at the healed clones before turning and smiling at Sephiroth. "The Goddess kept her word. They are healed."

"You met your Goddess?" Zack asked.

Genesis nodded. "She refused to accept me into the Lifestream. She said I was not done here. I'm sorry, puppy."

"Sorry? For what?" Zack asked with a frown.

"I asked the Goddess to keep me and return Angeal." Genesis lowered his eyes. "But she didn't. She sent me back instead."

"Your Goddess is most generous, Genesis."

"Well, fuck me…" Reno stared at the source of the voice, his eyes wide.

_That voice_…Sephiroth turned and couldn't believe his eyes. He could almost convince himself that he was dreaming. It couldn't be reality. Life was too cruel to heal Genesis _and_ return Angeal. It wasn't possible, or so he thought until Genesis and Zack gasped.

Angeal landed behind them, his wing flexing when his feet touched ground. He smiled at the shocked faces of his friends. "You aren't the only chosen defender of Gaia, Genesis."


	25. Chapter 25: Setting Up Camp

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Setting Up Camp<strong>

Genesis stared at Angeal as he hugged Zack. He lifted his eyes to the sky and offered a silent thanks to his Goddess for saving Angeal. His eyes shifted over to Sephiroth, whose face was empty of any and all emotion. After everything they had been through, he still wasn't able to share his emotions. Though, when Genesis focused his gaze on Sephiroth's eyes, he was nearly knocked to the ground with the emotion he saw within the cyan depths. The depth of emotion his friend hid behind his eyes was staggering in its intensity.

"Angeal? Are you back, like…for real?" Zack asked hesitantly.

Angeal smiled and nodded. "I'm back for real, Zack."

"Good," Zack said with a happy sigh. Without warning, his face lost all happiness, and he punched Angeal's arm hard enough to make the bulky first flinch.

"You know, when someone's happy to see a friend, they usually don't start abusing them right away," Angeal said, his tone dry, rubbing his arm where Zack's hand had made contact.

"Screw that, man," Zack said angrily. "You made me kill you! Don't you _ever_ put me in a position like that ever again, Geal!" He took a breath and all his anger seemed to bleed out of him. "That really sucked, you know."

Angeal dropped his teasing manner and nodded. "I know, Zack. I'm sorry I put you in that position."

"Me too," Genesis said, knowing that in all good conscience he couldn't let his friend accept all the blame since in reality, he knew everything was his fault.

"Thanks, guys," Zack said with a smile before turning and looking at Sephiroth expectantly.

Sephiroth straightened to his full height when he noticed they were looking at him. "What am I supposed to apologize for? I didn't start this war within ShinRa. We have Genesis to thank for that. And I most certainly did not force Zack to kill you, Angeal."

"But you _are_ the one that routinely hoisted your responsibilities for finding these two lunatics on me because you were being such a princess and didn't want the burden of hunting your friends," Zack pointed out.

Reno laughed heartily as he lit the tip of his cigarette. "Princess Sephiroth has a nice ring to it, SOLDIER boy! I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

Genesis covered his mouth to hide his grin when Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and glared at both Reno and Zack.

"Aw, Seph! I didn't realize you were so conflicted!" Genesis teased.

"I dislike you all very much right now," Sephiroth said with a sniff.

"We should probably meet up with the others," Cissnei said. "They'll be wondering where we are."

* * *

><p>Tifa kept looking over her shoulder while the Wutai troops led them toward the transports that would take them to Godo's palace. The sound of fighting had stopped all together and too much time had passed, in her opinion, to ease her fears that the battle had not ended in their favor.<p>

"I'm sure they're fine," Vincent said, matching his pace with hers. "Sephiroth is a skilled fighter and he can lead the others to a victory."

"I'm worried about Genesis," Tifa confided nervously. "He's really sick and I don't think he'll last through a huge fight. In fact, He practically told me he was going to make it his business to die out there today."

"Men who find their situations so utterly hopeless often wish for the cold hand of death to snatch their pitiful lives from them," Vincent said. His features seemed to soften slightly. "However, often all that desperate man needs is a tiny glimmer of promise that the next day will bring him something great."

"Genesis has been fighting for so long," Tifa said, her sadness coloring her voice. "I just don't think there's anything that can give him the hope he would need to make him fight to live."

"He may see things differently when actually faced with the choice between life and death," Vincent suggested. "The relationships he has formed with our party may be the glimmer of hope he needs to fight for another chance to live."

"Maybe," Tifa mumbled as she tried to focus on the path in front of them. She tried to imagine what it would be like if Sephiroth or Genesis died? She repressed a shudder, not able to see that thought trough. She already knew the answer: it would be like losing her family…and she had already experienced that. She had no desire to go through that again. And Cloud…she had just gotten him back. She couldn't bear to be parted from him permanently.

She was pulled from her depressing musings when Vincent grabbed her arm, halting her forward momentum. She turned to look at him and saw he had drawn his large gun, scanning the area around them with narrowed eyes. Within seconds, Rufus and Tseng were beside them.

"What's…?" Aerith began, but stopped when Tseng lifted his finger to his lips.

Tseng turned and looked at Vincent. "You sense it, don't you?"

Vincent nodded. "We're being followed."

Tifa could see Aerith begin to fidget nervously. Tseng and Rufus were drawing their weapons while turning to look back the way from which they had just come. Aerith moved closer to Tifa.

"Can you feel it?" she whispered.

Tifa nodded. "Someone's out there."

The tension in the air was palpable, as seconds became minutes. Whatever was coming for them, Tifa just wished it would reveal itself so they could fight and move on. Instead, they waited. And finally they heard it: the sound of booted feet crossing the dirt paths that led them though the forest. Tifa narrowed her eyes, straining to see something…anything of what was following them. Her heart skipped a beat and her breathing hitched in her throat. Maybe it was wishful thinking on her part, but she thought she saw a familiar flash of silver in the trees.

It wasn't until Sephiroth entered the small clearing they were in, that Tifa let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. At first he seemed startled to find himself facing three loaded guns pointed at his face, but an amused smirk slowly curled around his lips.

"What a warm greeting for the men who bought you time to escape," he said.

"Aerith!" Zack exclaimed, bounding out from behind Sephiroth and pushing his way between Tseng and Rufus. It was as if no one else but Aerith existed and he wouldn't be happy until he had her in his arms.

Tifa smiled as she watched the dark haired SOLDIER swing Aerith up in his arms and spin around. She turned back towards the group and breathed a sigh of relief when Cloud appeared. He immediately focused on her and quickly made his way toward her. His embrace was less enthusiastic than Zack and Aerith's had been, but it felt damn good to reassure herself that Cloud was alive.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," he said with a bright smile.

Tifa rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully. "Shut up, you arrogant chocobo!"

"What? No hugs and kisses for me, Tseng?" Reno asked, dramatically grasping his chest. He turned to Rufus. "Nothing from either of you? Man, Rude and I just get no love, yo!"

"That's not true," Cissnei said, stepping into the clearing behind Rude. She reached up and playfully kissed Rude on the cheek. "Rude gets lots of love."

"I'm glad you received our message, Cissnei," Tseng said. He holstered his gun and moved closer to his Turks. "You all survived."

"Mission accomplished, yo," Reno said with a smile. His eyes slowly took in the image of Tifa in Cloud's arms while Sephiroth kept his distance. "What's going on here, Spiky? You gettin' fresh with Seph's jail bait?"

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow and slowly stalked toward Reno. He grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him around so he was facing him. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you, Turk. What did you call her?"

"Nothin'! I just called her…"

"You will call her _nothing_," Sephiroth stated coldly before releasing Reno.

"Damn, he's cranky for a guy who won a major battle." Reno rubbed the back of his neck where Sephiroth had grabbed him and turned toward Zack. "He always like that after a battle?"

"Only when there are annoying little insects buzzing around near his ears, Turk," Genesis said as he stepped into the clearing.

Tifa's eyes widened when she saw Genesis had been returned to all his former glory, all signs of degradation seemingly wiped from existence. She released Cloud and hesitantly stepped closer to the other SOLDIER who meant so much to her.

"Genesis? Are you healed?" she asked.

He smiled brightly and raised his arms, turning in a full circle before her. "I am indeed, little one. My Goddess has gifted me a second chance to right my wrongs. And I'm not the only she bestowed her generous gift upon."

Tifa turned and looked at the other man she hadn't even noticed had appeared behind Genesis. He was as tall as Sephiroth, but wider in the shoulders, more bulky than either Genesis or Sephiroth. He had a kind smile and the friendly air about him immediately relaxed her.

"Angeal, this Tifa," Genesis said. He put his hand on her back and Tifa allowed him to encourage her to approach the stranger.

"So you are the little one he and Sephiroth were anxious to find," Angeal said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Tifa said, blushing at the thought that Genesis and Sephiroth would even mention her. She turned when she heard a sharp intake of breath. Rufus was standing behind her with Tseng, both looking as if they had seen a ghost.

"You…you're dead," Rufus said, lacking all the cool collectiveness he was known for.

"Zack killed you," Tseng said bluntly. "I saw your body in Modeoheim."

"Genesis' Goddess had other plans for me," Angeal said with a shrug.

"I think we should set up camp," Sephiroth said. "It is growing darker and we will not make the rendezvous point before the darkness fully envelops this forest."

"We can send one or two of my clones ahead to let the others know," Genesis offered.

"Gen, they're not just your clones anymore," Angeal reminded him, his tone scolding.

"True, but they are still subordinates that I can boss around," Genesis pointed out.

"You degradation taught you nothing, did it?" Angeal asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "People aren't put here to be used by you."

Genesis sighed and raised his hands in a placating gesture. "You're right." He turned and faced the group of men no longer showing the signs of degradation. "Will a few of you be willing to fly to the next village on and advise the military liaison for Wutai that we all survived and will arrive tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir," one of the clones said before lead a few others to the air in search of the village.

Genesis turned and looked at Angeal. "Happy now?" he sniffed.

"Very," Angeal answered with a smile.

"I think you have a lot to fill us in on," Rufus said.

"First we make camp and then we'll talk," Sephiroth said.

Tifa was secretly thrilled when Sephiroth unflinchingly took her hand in his and began scouting out the perfect place to accommodate them all. She had been right to hold back an overly enthusiastic greeting when he first appeared before her, even though it had almost killed her to remain where she stood. She had wanted to run to him and embrace him as she and Cloud had, but in her heart, she knew he wasn't ready for that much affection from her yet and he certainly wasn't ready for an audience to a moment he would most likely want to keep private. They would have plenty of time to share their reunion alone.

* * *

><p>Angeal stared at the fire. He was happy to be back amongst the living again, but he wasn't sure he was ready to face Hollander again. They had not parted ways happily. The man was evil and had no honor. At least when you were dealing with Hojo, you <em>knew<em> he didn't give a shit about you and you were just another specimen to him. Hollander had made him and Genesis believe he had always had their best interests at heart. To find out it was all a lie to further his own ambitions to destroy ShinRa and that they didn't matter to him as people had hurt…and it still did. When he thought about all the things he had done to fellow SOLDIERs, it made him cringe. However, it was _nothing_ compared to how he had treated Sephiroth. He had coaxed Sephiroth into trusting him and Genesis, knowing all he needed were friends he could trust to learn what life outside the labs was really like. Instead of proving to him that the outside world could offer him more freedom and more happiness, all they had done was prove that Sephiroth couldn't trust anyone…not even the two men who claimed to be his friends. If they were friends, why did they run? Why didn't they trust Sephiroth the way he trusted them? Where was his honor?

"So serious," Genesis remarked. He sat beside Angeal and looked at him, willing him to return his gaze. "Are you not happy with the Goddess' gift?"

"I would be a lot happier if I didn't feel like a complete jerk," Angeal answered.

"Your puppy has already forgiven you," Genesis said with a smile, gesturing to where Zack talked enthusiastically with Aerith and Cloud. "He made new friends while you were gone."

Angeal turned and looked at Genesis. "I'm not worried about Zack. I'm worried about Sephiroth. We hurt him so much, Gen."

Genesis lowered his eyes and nodded. "I know we did. It's all my fault. I lashed out at Sephiroth because he symbolized everything that ShinRa stood for and for all the pain they had caused me. I hurt him so much, Geal."

Angeal grunted and angrily poked at the fire in front of him. "We both hurt him. He'll never trust us again."

"I don't know about that, old friend." A small smile graced Genesis' lips. "Sephiroth is learning new things every day. Now, I would like to say all his improvements are due to the countless hours we spent breaking him out his old lab habits, but I think we have to share the credit with two other people."

"Really? And who are these miracle workers," Angeal asked skeptically.

"Well first and foremost your very own puppy," Genesis said with a shrug.

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "Zack?"

Genesis chuckled. "Yes, Zack. Before you slammed him through the plate into the Sector Five slums, I found Sephiroth and Zack in Hollander's secret lab together. He had told him about our fight in the simulator and they had even already bonded over having to sit through your boring lectures about discipline, dreams, and honor. After you died, it was Sephiroth who pried him out of his depressive moping in the arms of his charming flower girl."

"Sephiroth reached out to Zack?" Angeal asked.

Genesis nodded. "Your puppy took all your lectures very seriously and has done his very best to live up to whatever expectations he thought you would have of him. He took me to task in Nibelheim for being such an arrogant ass, yet in the end, he and young Strife were the ones who volunteered to stay behind and face ShinRa so Sephiroth and I could escape with that damn head. Your puppy is the finest example of what a SOLDIER should be."

Angeal stared at his childhood friend in amazement. "He must have made quite the impression for you to change your tune about him so thoroughly. I seem to recall you telling me that training him was a waste of time."

Genesis smirked playfully. "Well, even _I_ can be wrong sometimes, Angeal."

"I never would guessed," he returned dryly. They both laughed softly before Angeal looked at Genesis' profile again. "You said we had two people to thank for Sephiroth's personal growth. Zack is one, so who is the other?"

Genesis' smirk widened into a smile and he gestured to where Tifa and Sephiroth sat, apparently in a deep conversation. "We have our little one to thank for that."

Angeal eyed the teen before nudging Genesis in the side. "You're kidding, right?"

"I would question it too if I were in your position, my friend," Genesis conceded. "But you have not seen what I have seen. After my…less than tactful demand for Sephiroth's help at the Nibelheim reactor, I followed him back to the Shinra Mansion in order to take another pass at convincing him to join me. On my way, I found a Turk arranging with Veld to have the town razed in an effort to destroy evidence of what was quickly shaping up to be Sephiroth's mental demise. I disposed of her and decided to put my arguments with Sephiroth aside to warn him of our impending fate." He turned and looked Angeal in the eye. "And do you know what I found in that basement? A young girl so concerned for a man she didn't even really know, that she had ventured into the torture chamber that was the lab hidden in the depths of that house just to offer him comfort. He could have easily killed her…I saw the madness in his eyes as he wrestled to maintain control over his thoughts. But something about her seemed to soothe him."

"I think that romantic side of yours is playing tricks on you again, Genesis," Angeal said, shaking his head.

"Really? Tell me, how many times have you been able to touch Sephiroth in a friendly or comforting manner that didn't result in him jumping as if you had just branded him with a red-hot poker?" Genesis asked.

Angeal paused for a moment. "I don't think I ever have, well, not while he's be conscious."

"Well, Tifa has done exactly that, several times, in fact," Genesis said.

"Sephiroth allowed her to touch him? Without reacting at all?" Angeal asked, still having a hard time picturing Sephiroth permitting _anyone_ to show him affection.

Genesis nodded. "And he has even offered her comfort several times. Actually, I spied an intimate little scene between the two of them fairly recently." He made a face when Angeal's brows drew together sharply. "Not _that_ kind of intimate scene. Goddess, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Genesis…" Angeal's voice was stern.

"As I was saying, Sephiroth and I formed a truce and agreed to destroy Jenova and returned to the reactor. ShinRa anticipated our intentions and sent SOLDIERs after us. It was a nasty fight and our little one received a very nasty gash across her chest from our former SOLDIER brethren," Genesis explained. "Sephiroth and I protected her as she healed and once she was better, we both thought it would be safer for her to be as far away from us as possible, so we decided to hide her Midgar. She had quite the nasty encounter with young Rufus when he discovered her presence in Midgar and her wound became infected. Sephiroth allowed Hollander to clean the wound and repair the damage to it, but he was required to watch over her for the first twenty-four hours."

Angeal allowed the information to sink in. He watched Sephiroth smile at something Tifa had said to him and found himself smiling as well. "He personally watched over her, huh?"

Genesis laughed softly. "He even _held_ her as she slept. When I walked in and found him with her in his arms…I knew then that she was meant for him. He was sent to Nibelheim to fulfill the Goddess' plan for him to meet the one who could hold back the chaos that threatened to consume him."

"And just how old is she?" Angeal asked, turning his head so he could watch Genesis' reaction. When Genesis refused to look at him and shrugged a little too nonchalantly, he narrowed his eyes. "Please tell me she's not really jail bait as Reno suggested. Genesis?"

"Oh calm down, old man," Genesis said, rolling his eyes at his friend's overactive sense of honor. "Do you _really_ think Seph would do anything that could be misconstrued as improper relations between himself and a minor? He's more uptight about following regulations than you are about honor, for Gaia's sake!"

Angeal could believe that and found himself relaxing slightly. "You're right. This _is_ Sephiroth we're talking about. It's not like we're talking about _you_, Gen." He couldn't resist taking a dig at his childhood friend and was treated to a punch in the arm.

"You're a jerk, Angeal," he muttered irritably.

"Just paying you back for turning me into an unhappy monster," he said teasingly.

Genesis' face immediately lost all traces of his previous anger and he gripped Angeal's forearm tightly. "I really am sorry, Angeal."

In all the years of knowing Genesis, he could probably count on one hand the amount of times Genesis ever apologized and actually meant it. As he searched his friend's face, he could tell that this was one of those times where Genesis was being sincere.

Angeal smiled and covered Genesis' hand with his own and squeezed. "I know you are, Gen."

When a shadow appeared over them, they both looked up and found Sephiroth standing above them.

"May I join you?" he asked.

Genesis moved over to make space for him between him and Angeal. "Of course you can. I've just been catching Angeal up on all the latest SOLDIER gossip and of _course_ I was filling him in regarding all your heroic actions that centered around our little one."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow before turning and looking at Angeal. "Whatever he told you, I assure you it has all been very appropriate and no one's honor has been compromised."

"I don't think that kiss you two shared the other night could be considered appropriate," Genesis said with a teasing smile.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Don't you have something better to do than bothering me?"

"Not really," Genesis said innocently.

"Gen, make yourself scarce," Angeal said.

Genesis sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're both no fun anyways."

Angeal chuckled while watching Genesis get to his feet and stomp away. "Some things never change, huh?"

Sephiroth watched their mutual friend console himself by annoying Zack. His lips curled into a smile as he shook his head. "I'm beginning to enjoy those consistencies."

"You seem very different," Angeal agreed. "Is it really because of your little one, as Gen calls her?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "It's a combination of things. It started with you and Genesis refusing to let me hide behind my responsibilities in an effort to avoid the outside world. When you both…left, Zack took the place you left in my life." Sephiroth turned and smiled slightly at Angeal. "Your puppy was very vocal in his disapproval of my refusal to pursue you and Genesis, forcing him to go in my place. And yes, Tifa has a place in all of this as well. In my darkest hour, she was there. She gave me the strength to fight off Jenova and she even helped bridge the gap between me and Genesis, enough to allow us to work together."

"Have you forgiven him, Seph?" Angeal asked, genuinely curious to know the real answer, not just what Genesis chose to see.

Sephiroth was silent for a few moments as he watched Genesis, who had abandoned annoying Zack, moving on to engage Tifa and Cissnei in a conversation instead. He shrugged before turning and looking once more at Angeal.

"I think so," he eventually answered.

"But you're not sure?" Angeal asked, a little disappointed with his answer.

"Genesis and I have never had the kind of friendship that you and he share," Sephiroth said carefully. "He…we weren't close. My hero status served as an effective divider between us and I don't think we'll truly ever get past it. However, we are well on our way to ridding ourselves of anything that puts us on opposing sides." Sephiroth considered Angeal for a moment. "Genesis leaving without a word made me angry. You leaving without telling me…that hurt."

"Sephiroth…"

"I thought you respected me enough to at least tell me if something was going on with Genesis or you," Sephiroth said before turning away.

Angeal didn't know what to say. He knew he had hurt Sephiroth. He could feel his friend's pain even in the Lifestream. To hear him say it to his face was something he would not have been able to prepare himself for.

"Gods, Seph," Angeal muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I left without talking to you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sephiroth asked.

Angeal grunted and returned to poking the fire angrily. "Because of my pride. I thought if you knew I was a monster, you would lose your respect for me. When I looked at myself in a mirror, all I saw was an abomination. How could I hope for you to see anything different?"

"We're all monsters," Sephiroth said.

Angeal stopped poking at the coals of the fire and turned to face Sephiroth. "Maybe we can all finally stop seeing monsters now that Jenova has been destroyed."

"Maybe," Sephiroth said softly. He was silent for a moment. "You asked me if I have forgiven Genesis, and I assume you question my forgiveness of you as well. Hatred fed Jenova's control and I have come to the conclusion that hatred will only destroy me. I missed you both and am glad to have you both back with me, so I do forgive you both. The trust will return eventually."

Angeal felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you, Sephiroth."

"I have always wondered what it felt like to have a home to go to and family to return to as you and Genesis described," Sephiroth said. "I only just realized that my friends _are_ my family."

Angeal was truly touched to think that Sephiroth thought of them all as his family. "Sephiroth, it is an honor to be counted as your friend and even more so to be considered your family. Thank you for giving me such a gift."

Sephiroth inclined his head and was about to say something when Genesis' shadow appeared over them.

"Am I allowed to come back yet or am I still banished?" he asked.

Angeal smiled. "You just can't stand not being the center of attention, can you?"

"I missed you two," Genesis complained. "Bothering Zack isn't as entertaining when he's being enchanted by his flower girl's beauty."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he eyed the man towering above them. "Then by all means, have a seat."

Genesis smiled and plopped between the two men. They all sat in silence and Angeal sighed happily. There was no tension as they sat and watched the fire. Genesis eventually reclined against the log they had been sitting on, seemingly content to just enjoy the company of his friends once more. When he reached into his coat and pulled out his copy of LOVELESS, Angeal shared a glance and small smile with Sephiroth, both silently agreeing to let Genesis just enjoy his poem in peace.

* * *

><p>Tifa covered a yawn and leaned heavily against Cloud. She kept her eyes on Sephiroth, even though she was exhausted. He was happy. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at Genesis or Angeal. She smiled slightly while she watched Genesis read LOVELESS to his friends with a passion for the words only he could devote to his favorite piece of literature. Tifa was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Cloud nudge her in the side.<p>

"You look dead to the world," he said softly. "You should hit the sack before you fall on your face."

Tifa pushed herself away from him and lifted her arms above her head, stretching and yawning. "You're right, Cloud. I'll just say goodnight to the guys."

Zack smiled, watching her walk towards the group of generals. "And by 'say goodnight' she means smooch Seph goodnight, right?"

"I heard that Zack Fair!" Tifa called. She smiled to herself when she heard Aerith gently admonish him for teasing her.

As she got closer to the three friends, they all seemed to pick up on her approach. Each of them looked up at her with varying reactions. Genesis smiled brightly, just like he normally did whenever he saw her. Sephiroth's smile was barely visible, but she could see it, mostly in eyes. Angeal watched her, his gaze polite, but she could see the questions in his eyes.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, guys," Tifa said with a tired smile.

Genesis was the first to his feet and embraced her after snapping LOVELESS closed. "Sleep well, little one." He turned and looked down at Angeal pointedly. "We should probably go to sleep as well, don't you think? Coming back to life takes a lot out of a person."

Angeal raised an eyebrow, but quietly acquiesced to Genesis' not so subtle hint that they should get lost. Tifa smiled and watched the newest member of their party get to his feet and step closer to her.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lockhart," Angeal said.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Likewise, General Hewley."

Tifa watched Angeal and Genesis head back to where the rest of their party was still sitting and then turned to face Sephiroth. He offered her his hand and gently pulled her so she was sitting beside him. Once she was beside him, she collapsed against his body, enjoying the feeling of his arm around her and his hand resting on her hip. She felt so protected in his arms.

"I was so worried about you," she whispered.

"I was worried about you as well," he said. He gently rubbed her back and she snuggled further into his arms. "Once we reach the royal palace, things will move quickly and we will be parted again."

"Why can't I go with you?" Tifa asked, not wanting to see their time together ended so quickly.

"I will be on the front lines, battling other SOLDIERs and infantrymen," Sephiroth explained. "And before you start lecturing me about being a skilled fighter in your own right, you will be needed in our battle…just not where I will be. You will have to trust me on this."

She knew he wasn't going to give an inch on his opinion, so she just sighed and accepted that her time with him would be limited. "I understand."

"You're a bad liar," he said, his tone serious enough that Tifa lifted her head and stared at him.

When she saw the telltale teasing quirk of his lips, she rolled her eyes. "You're a jerk."

"I've been called worse," he answered before getting to his feet and facing her with his hand stretched out toward her.

Tifa smiled and took his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet. "I'm sure you have and the worst things probably came from Genesis."

"You know us both so well," Sephiroth said.

He accompanied Tifa to the tent she was sharing with Aerith and Cissnei. They both came to a stop just outside the tent and Tifa looked at Sephiroth.

"Good night, Sephiroth," she said before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

He bent slightly to allow her to reach his face. "Good night, Tifa."

She sighed happily, watching him walk in the direction of the tent he was sharing with Genesis and Angeal. She knew they didn't have much time left together, but she promised herself that she was going to make the most of it.


	26. Chapter 26: Moving Forward

Author's Note: I hope everyone had a happy holiday and happy New Year to you all! Sorry for the delay, but Christmas really kicked my butt! Enjoy the new chapter! :)

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Moving Forward<strong>

Tifa stepped out into the fresh morning air and sighed. She could hear the others stirring in their tents and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy. Genesis was healed, Sephiroth had both of his friends back, and Cloud was more confident in who he was than he had ever been. It was strange that in a time filled with such turmoil that she could find peace. She blushed when her mind brought Sephiroth to the forefront. He was a big part of why she was able to find peace. He had started out as a vague nightmare, a sinister figure that had brought death and pain to her village. In reality, he had saved her from the fate she had dreamed about. He had helped nurse her back to health and opened up to her in a way he never had before.

He had also given her the gift of looking toward the future and feeling that it may not be as bad as she feared. The future was still hers to write and knowing that made her feel better.

"Good morning, Miss Lockhart."

Tifa turned and smiled when she saw Angeal standing behind her. "Good morning, General Hewley. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," he answered politely. "I was wondering if I may have a word with you?"

She shrugged and nodded. "Sure." She followed him along a path that led to a small pond. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Genesis just wouldn't stop gushing about how wonderful you are, so I wanted to find out what made one of the most self-centered men I have ever known have something to talk about completely unrelated to him," Angeal said with a smile.

Tifa smiled in return. "I'm nothing special. I'm just a Nibelheim girl who guided a ShinRa group into the mountains and accidentally ended up in the middle of a battle."

"You must be special if Sephiroth is impressed by you," Angeal countered. He lowered himself to the ground and leaned against a tree. He waited until she was seated beside him before continuing. "He seems to feel that most girls your age would not have survived what you have gone through. Can you tell me what happened in Nibelheim? When I…died, Genesis and Sephiroth could not have been further apart in their opinions of each other. Now they seem to be moving forward toward the friendship they once shared."

"Nibelheim was a turning point for almost everyone in our party," Tifa said, the sadness she had been ignoring easily rose to the surface, making her emotions raw. "It started out with a vivid nightmare. I had dreams about my town burning, the population slaughtered at the hands of a madman. Every time, I would chase after my father into the mountains and find him dying at the base of the reactor, the sword of his murderer beside him. It was almost like a sick tribute to the murderer and his accomplishments in the murders of the villagers and my father. I always took that sword in my hands and chased his murderer into the reactor. My rage always blinded me to the insanity that had gripped the man and it never occurred to me that attacking him was probably the stupidest thing I could do…until it was too late. He always stopped my assault. He always stared at me with his cold eyes before smiling at me and raising the sword against me and slashing me across the chest. He would let me fall to the bottom of the metal stairs before leaving me for dead. This dream plagued me for months before Sephiroth and Zack arrived."

"That sounds awful," Angeal said with a frown.

Tifa shuddered at the memory of waking from those nightmares in a cold sweat. "When they mayor told me ShinRa was dispatching two SOLDIERs to investigate the increased monster population in Nibelheim, I prayed every night that they wouldn't send Sephiroth."

"Most times people pray _for_ Sephiroth to be sent to them," Angeal said.

Tifa smiled sadly. "Not me."

A look of confusion crossed Angeal's features. "Why is that?"

"Because in my nightmares, the man who destroyed my home, killed my father, and left me for dead was Sephiroth," Tifa answered quietly.

Angeal stared at her. "You dreamed of Sephiroth destroying your home?"

She nodded. "In my dreams, I always knew that the destruction he brought with him was exposed after I had taken him to the reactor, so when I was told about guiding a party from ShinRa, I prayed every night that he would not be included in that party."

"You must have been frightened when he arrived then," Angeal said.

"It was weird when he first arrived." Tifa remembered the startled look on his face when she appeared and welcomed them to Nibelheim. "When he saw me, it was almost as if he knew me. I had never left Nibelheim before and he had never been to Nibelheim before that mission. He was very professional, of course, and moved along as if there hadn't been that moment of recognition between us. Later that night, I had my nightmare again and he appeared even more sinister than any of the other times I had seen him in my dreams. I had to get out of my house. I just felt so trapped."

Angeal appeared to sense her rising anxiety and touched her hand, smiling. "Just take your time."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I went to the water tower in the town square. It meant a lot to me. I used to go up there and stare at the mountains after my mom died and before Cloud left for Midgar, he made a promise to always protect me and save me when I needed him while we sat there looking at the stars." Tifa turned and smiled at Angeal. "It's basically where I went to hide from the world."

Angeal smiled and nodded in understanding. "I used to go to Genesis' family's orchards when I wanted to think or daydream."

"When my nightmares first began to plague me, I would go to the water tower in the middle of the night and try to work out the meaning behind them," Tifa explained. "Naturally, I did the same thing that night, only this time, Sephiroth saw me wandering around and decided to enquire as to why I was out so late. It was so sweet for him to be concerned about me."

Angeal quirked an eyebrow and grinned. "I've heard Sephiroth called a lot of things, but sweet is a first."

Tifa laughed softly. "I can imagine. It was definitely a shock to see him climbing up the ladder, but once he got situated beside me, he wanted to know what possessed me to go wandering around a town beside mountains overflowing with monsters. I told him about my nightmare…and what he did in that nightmare. He told me he had been having a similar dream. That's why I was so familiar to him."

"He was dreaming the same thing?" Angeal asked with a frown. "And he still stayed?"

"I think the fact that we both had the same dream intrigued him enough to see the mission through," Tifa suggested.

Angeal sighed and shook his head. "That sounds like Sephiroth…stubborn as a Banoran mule."

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Yes. He is _very_ stubborn, isn't he?"

Angeal shared a soft chuckle with her. He stared at her for a moment before speaking again. "Genesis says his Goddess sent Sephiroth to Nibelheim to meet you and that you are meant for him. Do you believe that?"

Tifa blushed and found herself unable to keep her eyes locked with the man's gaze beside her. "I like to think that's true. I mean, I know I'm young and a person should never deal in absolutes, but at this point, I don't think I'll ever feel the way I feel about Sephiroth with any other man. He's…special to me and he always will be." She turned and looked at Angeal. "You must think I'm no better than his fan club groupies."

"I've seen those girls," Angeal said with a smile. "You are the furthest thing from that."

"Well, that is a relief," Tifa said, a soft laugh escaping.

"You know, Sephiroth is a strong man with the ability to kill dozens of men in less than a couple of minutes," Angeal mused before letting his eyes meet Tifa's gaze again. "But in a lot of ways, he's vulnerable. He doesn't trust easily, but when he does, he trusts completely. That is why what Genesis and I did to him is even more reprehensible. When I came back from the Lifestream, I was sure I would find Sephiroth in state similar to the one I had first met him. He didn't trust us in the beginning and I was afraid he would be like that now, maybe even unable to trust us ever again or anyone else for that matter. What I found was a man who persevered through hardships no one could ever expect to face in a lifetime, and a man who was happy to forgive the sins we committed against him."

"That's because he missed you both so much," Tifa said. "I heard him and Genesis talking one night when we were still in Banora and Sephiroth thought you both left without confiding in him because he had done something wrong. It was probably a relief to know that it wasn't anything he done."

"I'll be honest, Miss Lockhart," Angeal said. "When Genesis started going on about you being the one for Sephiroth, I didn't put much stock in his opinion. He is a flirt and is known to adore anything in a skirt. Sephiroth kept quiet about the whole thing and that usually means that he just wants Genesis to shut up, but doesn't think a fight is worth the aggravation. In this case, I can see my assumptions were wrong." He shook his head and chuckled. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but…I think Genesis may be right about you."

Tifa blushed. Angeal was a straight shooter and didn't seem to see the point in holding back any opinions he has, so to hear him say she may be right for Sephiroth made her heart beat a little quicker in her chest. "Thank you so much, General Hewley. It means a lot to me to have the respect of ShinRa's elite SOLDIERs."

Angeal winced. "Does being an elite SOLDIER of ShinRa _really_ mean anything anymore?"

Tifa nodded, wanting him to understand how she felt. "ShinRa is evil, but you, Genesis, and Sephiroth aren't. You all worked very hard to get where you were and you all accomplished so much good before…everything happened to all of you. What you did should still be respected."

Angeal stared at her for a moment, making her wonder if she had said something wrong. "Miss Lockhart, you have given me something I can never thank you enough for."

"What's that?" she asked.

"You've given me hope," he answered. "Hope that my honor is not lost after all."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth looked around the clearing as the others packed their gear and prepared for the journey to the next village to meet up with the clones, before going on to the palace. He didn't really want to acknowledge the seed of concern regarding Tifa's whereabouts currently blossoming within his mind. Instead he chose to ignore it and he was actually quite successful with his plan until he felt a hand clap down firmly on his back.<p>

"You've lost our little one, haven't you?"

Sephiroth turned and glared at Genesis. "I haven't lost anything. I'm sure she's with one of the others."

Genesis smirked knowingly. "Well, fear not, Seph. She isn't with that little chocobo-headed trooper. I just saw him chatting with Zack."

Inwardly, Sephiroth breathed a sigh of relief, but instead of giving Genesis the satisfaction of knowing he had interpreted his body language correctly, he just shrugged. "I wasn't looking for Tifa. I was just trying to estimate how long it would take our group to reach the palace."

"Well, none of us are injured and I am fully healed, so there really shouldn't be any significant delays," Genesis said. "Unless there are any ShinRa stragglers in the area, we shouldn't run into any opposition on the way there." Genesis took the map Sephiroth had been holding and scanned the layout while absently chewing his bottom lip, a habit Sephiroth had always found amusing. It made the redhead appear more his age. "I would say probably about fifteen hours, including a few rest stops. I was actually thinking we could probably save a lot of time by sending one of my former clones ahead to the others and have them go on ahead of us."

"Have them meet us at the palace?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis nodded. "If there are any ShinRa troops left, being divided into two teams could minimize our losses."

"I'm uneasy about the former clones being entrusted with the protection of Hojo and Hollander," Sephiroth pointed out. True, now that Genesis was healed, they really had no use left for either men, but that didn't mean he wanted ShinRa to have the opportunity to steal them back either. The knowledge both men had about their physical weaknesses would give ShinRa a huge advantage over them and that was something Sephiroth was unwilling to risk.

"Instead of sending another clone as our messenger, I can go," Genesis suggested. "I still have this stupid wing. I may as well put it to use."

"I would feel better if you had some more muscle with you," Sephiroth said.

"I could bring Vincent with me," Genesis answered. "If we run into problems, having him and all his demonic friends may be to my advantage."

Sephiroth thought for a moment before nodding. "Agreed. Once Tifa returns, we should leave immediately."

Genesis looked past Sephiroth before smiling. "Then we can be on our way."

Sephiroth turned and saw her enter the clearing, followed by Angeal. Her eyes scanned the area until her gaze found his. She smiled the smile that seemed to be reserved only for him, and hurried over before hugging Sephiroth. As he returned her embrace, he found that he was getting used to being touched without the anxiety that normally followed such contact. Her touch was soothing and was helping him forget the times when being touched meant pain and suffering.

She released Sephiroth and looked at Genesis. "Good morning," she said happily.

"Good morning, little one," Genesis said before kissing her on both cheeks. He turned and glanced at Sephiroth. "I'll speak with Vincent and see if he is agreeable to my suggestion."

"Let me know what you decide," Sephiroth said.

Tifa turned and looked at him. "What suggestion?"

"Genesis and I were discussing how long it will take us to reach the palace and came to the conclusion that it may be more advantageous for us to remain two separate parties, just in case there are still some SOLDIERs or other ShinRa personnel in the area," Sephiroth explained. "If Vincent is agreeable, Genesis and he will meet up with the clones and the professors and head to the palace while I lead our party to the palace on a separate path."

"I see," Tifa said, nodding in understanding. "That makes sense."

"I'm glad I have your approval, Commander Lockhart," Sephiroth said. When he glanced over at her, he could see she wasn't sure if he was mocking her, so he allowed his smile to curl around his lips.

Tifa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "When are you going to stop teasing me?"

"When it loses its entertainment value," he answered. Tifa just smiled and he was content to watch her do so.

"Sephiroth? May I have a word?"

Tifa sighed as Vincent approached them. "Never a dull moment, huh? I'll leave you two alone."

Sephiroth was reluctant to let her go, but was silently thankful that she was a naturally understanding person. He turned his attention back to his father. "Genesis spoke with you about our plan?"

Vincent inclined his head. "He did and I agree with your reasoning, so I would be more than willing to accompany Genesis on his mission to meet with the others before going on ahead of you."

"Can we trust Chaos, should he need to make an appearance?" Sephiroth asked, still unsure of how, exactly, his relationship with the various demons within him worked.

"Chaos needs my protection just as much as I need his," Vincent said. "This a world that is new to him in many ways and the fact that Hojo had been able to manipulate and control him long enough to merge him with me has left him…uneasy. We are both, for lack of a better word, gun-shy about the dangers we will face as former experiments of the great Hojo, ShinRa's Director of Science."

Sephiroth grunted. "You speak of him as though he is a legend."

Vincent shrugged. "To some, Hojo is just as much a legend as you are. ShinRa is powered by science. Hojo's work made SOLDIER possible. His work made you a genetically engineered killing machine. It would be unwise to assume there aren't plenty of people anxious to find flaws in his ultimate creation that they can exploit in their effort to create someone even more powerful than you…and destroy you with that creation."

Sephiroth felt a chill run down his spine at the thought of the science department scrutinizing every little detail of his creation in an effort to kill him. "As distasteful as it seems, protecting Hollander and Hojo are your main priorities. When we get to the palace, we can decide their fate."

* * *

><p>"Father, is it true?"<p>

Godo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Shouldn't she be engrossed in her lessons right now? Stealing materia would even be acceptable,_ he thought to himself. "Is what true?"

"That you are actually working _with_ the Demon?"

Godo would give anything to have an obedient daughter who understood that children should be seen, _not_ heard. "Yuffie, do not refer to our ally in such a way. You will offend him."

Yuffie's eyebrows rose high enough on her forehead to disappear beneath her bangs. "Offend him? It's true! He killed our people!"

"And we killed his," Godo said. "It was a war, child, and people will be killed. He didn't choose to invade us. President Shinra gave him an order and he simply followed it. If he lived here, I would have given him the same order. He was the General of their army. That doesn't mean he enjoyed the killing."

"Well he certainly didn't seem to _mind_ it since he decimated our forces and participated in that attack on Fort Tamblin," Yuffie pointed out angrily. "You know, the attack that was the beginning of the end for defenses?"

Godo knew there was no point in arguing with her when she was in a mood like the one she was displaying. "Yuffie, I may just be your father, however to everyone else in Wutai, I am the Emperor and my decisions are final. General Sephiroth has defected from ShinRa and has a desire to dismantle it from the inside out. He cannot do it alone and he needs us. We _will_ assist him in this matter because it is the only way to assure Wutai will remain free of oppression from ShinRa."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes and glared at her father. "Just because ShinRa _said_ Sephiroth was unbeatable, doesn't mean it's true. He can't win our battles alone. When he was with ShinRa he had other SOLDIERs to back him up. Here, he will only have unaltered troops."

"He is not alone, my child," Godo assured her. "He brings two other SOLDIERs with him, all with the designation of first class."

"How is that possible?" Yuffie demanded. "They're all dead!"

"The last SOLDIER promoted to first class was only _thought_ to be dead," Godo corrected her. "He was being held as an experiment by ShinRa in secret. And Genesis Rhapsodos has also agreed to fight for Wutai."

Yuffie's eyes widened in fear at the mention of Genesis' name. "The Demon _and_ his Bloodletter? Father, you can't be serious! They have killed so many! Their first attack devastated our forces! If they get in here, you'll never get them out! ShinRa will take Wutai and you'll have opened the door for them!"

Godo's patience wore out as he got to his feet and narrowed his eye. "Yuffie Kisaragi, I am your Emperor and I will not be questioned! The Demon of Wutai and his Bloodletter are no longer ShinRa's weapons. They now fight for Wutai. This subject is not open for debate. You are a child and are too young to understand the complexities of ruling a country; therefore I will hear no more of your arguments. You will respect my decisions or you will be punished. The council grows weary of your immature and unknowledgeable protests of how we govern Wutai. I cannot protect you from exile once you are of age to assume your place beside me as Wutai's princess."

Yuffie pursed her lips and glared at her father before lifting her chin defiantly. "You and your precious council won't need to worry about exiling me, father. If your new 'allies' betray you, ShinRa will have us all executed this time!"

Godo sighed as he watched his stubborn twelve-year-old daughter storm out of the room. Loath as he was to admit it, she had a point. He was taking a very big risk in trusting his former enemies with the protection of Wutai. But he was a fairly good judge of character and when he had been speaking with Sephiroth, the SOLDIER had seemed quite honest in his desire to rid the world of the oppressive masters he once served. In the initial dealings he had with Sephiroth during the negotiations of the cease-fire between ShinRa and Wutai, he had been stunned by the manner with which the man dubbed as the Demon of Wutai carried himself. He had expected a half-mad general consumed with an insatiable lust for death. What he had been presented with was a man too young to be burdened with the amount of lives ended by his own hands. He had been the voice of reason when the president's negotiator had attempted to take more liberties than necessary to assure a peaceful accord between them.

And then there was Lazard. He wanted ShinRa destroyed. The illegitimate son of Shinra wanted nothing of the legacy his father could give him. Not even ShinRa's so-called 'crowned prince' Rufus wanted that burden…not unless it was given to him under _his_ terms. Would Wutai really fair any better at the hands of ShinRa with the old regime wiped out? That remained to be seen. However, somehow he _knew_ Sephiroth could be trusted to keep his word to him, even if the ShinRa heirs did not.

* * *

><p>As the wall surrounding the city that was home to Godo's palace became visible, Rufus felt his stomach clench as though tying itself into a series of knots. He tried to shake it off. He was the vice-president of the most powerful company in the world! He had nothing to fear…except the hundreds of thousands of people who had very good reasons to hate him that would surround him once he entered their capital. They could be walking into a trap.<p>

_No, Sephiroth is too smart to walk into such an obvious trap,_ he assured himself. _Unless it is a trap only for me. What if Sephiroth is conspiring with Godo to kill me off? What if they have no intention of helping me secure my rightful place as the president of ShinRa?_

He was pulled from his thoughts when Tseng touched his shoulder. "You are worried that we are walking into a trap."

"You know me so well," Rufus said as he glanced at the older man. "You are from Wutai."

Tseng nodded. "I am."

"Has Wutai changed much since you left for Midgar?" Rufus asked, anxious to abandon his paranoid train of thought, even if just for a moment.

"All things change, sir," Tseng said with a dismissive shrug. "One thing that hasn't changed though is Wutai's pride in its honor." Tseng slowed his pace before turning to fully face Rufus. "The Emperor would not tarnish the honor of his people by betraying our allies."

"Are you trying to tell me that I have nothing to worry about?" Rufus asked.

"Yes…unless you betray Wutai first," he answered. The gravity of his response not lost on Rufus.

"I think my plotting days are over," Rufus said, hoping the true sincerity he felt was adequately conveyed. "Scheming and betrayal are the tools of my father and it is time for me to learn a new way of seeing my desires realized."

Tseng inclined his head; a hint of a smile played around his lips, but never quite appeared. "I couldn't agree more, sir."


	27. Chapter 27: Meeting Yuffie

Author's Note: ZOMG!1! Another update! ^_^ First, I just want to say that Vincent is revealing more of his past to Sephiroth in this chapter. Because Vincent is Sephiroth's father in this, some of the past triangle of Hojo/Lucrecia/Vincent may not match up with the background given in DoC, so a little creative licence was used on my part. :)

Second, it's that time again where I thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting, and setting my story for alert. I really enjoy sharing my crazy plot bunnies with you and I'm glad you are enjoying it. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Meeting Yuffie<strong>

Sephiroth frowned slightly when he saw Vincent and Genesis waiting outside the walls of the city, which held the royal palace. They appeared to be in deep conversation. He wasn't sure if he should be worried or not, though the fact that the clones were nowhere in sight made him relax slightly.

Genesis saw the group approaching them and smiled. "It took you long enough, Seph."

Sephiroth smirked. "I was unaware we were racing, Genesis." He turned his gaze to Vincent. "Where are the others?"

"They are at the palace," Vincent answered. "Genesis and I decided to check the city's perimeter and identify and weaknesses we may need to fortify,"

"The city seems secure from what we have observed, but we'll also have to check the interior too," Genesis added.

Sephiroth nodded. "Very well. I'll suggest then at the first available possibility."

* * *

><p>Yuffie fidgeted nervously beside her father. The captain of the guards had just announced that the Demon had arrived and requested an audience with Godo. She may only be a pre-teen, but she still knew when something was a bad idea. Trusting the Demon of Wutai and his Bloodletter was beyond stupid, but what did she know? Obviously nothing, in her father's opinion. She didn't care what the Demon said because she would never trust him…ever.<p>

She looked up at the sound of the doors to the main audience chamber opening. There he was in all his black and silver glory, the Demon of Wutai himself. Yuffie felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as his presence filled the space around them. He was evil incarnate and he would surely lead them all down a path of destruction.

"General Sephiroth, I am glad to hear your expulsion of the ShinRa troops was successful upon your arrival," Godo said with a smile.

"They will return," Sephiroth said.

Godo nodded. "Unfortunately, it is inevitable." He eyes scanned the motley group of rebels. "General Rhapsodos, you appear to be quite healthy."

"A gift from my beloved Goddess, your highness," Genesis responded with a smile. "The curse of degradation has been cured by her, so I am in perfect health once more, as are my clones."

"Our forces will benefit from the added strength," Godo said.

"Oh, please," Yuffie muttered. She was startled to see Sephiroth's gaze slide over to where she was standing and she blushed as he stared at her intently. She thought she had been quiet enough that no one would hear her. _Damn those SOLDIERs and their enhanced senses_, she thought to herself.

"General Hewley? I thought you had been killed in action," Godo said, drawing both Yuffie's and Sephiroth's attentions back to him.

"I had been killed, you highness," Angeal responded. "Another gift of Genesis' Goddess."

"How incredible," Godo said thoughtfully. "Well, her gifts to you both are a blessing to us all as it will make our coming task all the easier. You have all had a long journey and rooms have been prepared for you." He turned and faced Yuffie, giving her a look that she was all too familiar with. It was his 'don't you dare embarrass me' look. "My daughter, Yuffie, will accompany you and the servants to your quarters."

Sephiroth inclined his head and bowed at the waist, as did the others in his party. "Your hospitality is appreciated, your highness."

Yuffie was uncomfortable when all the eyes focused of her. She mentally slapped herself. What was the matter with her? She had been showing dignitaries to their rooms for years! It was pointless busywork her mother had given her to make her feel important when she was a young child. She could show a demon to his room…no big deal. Yeah…right.

"This way," she managed to say before pointedly lifting her chin proudly and walking towards the hall leading to the sleeping quarters. As she moved along the row of rooms, she wished her father had not assigned the room furthest from where they were to the general. She slowed down and stopped beside a room. "Vice-President Shinra, this is your room. Your brother, Mr. Deusericus, requested that you stay in this room as it is connected to his room."

Rufus inclined his head. "Thank you, your highness. May I enquire as to where my Turks will be located?"

Hate him all you want, but the Shinras have _great_ manners. Plus, she could get used to being addressed as 'your highness' more often. "Your male Turks will share this room across the hall," she said indicating the door across from the door she had previously pointed out as his. "Your female Turk will stay in this room beside the other Turks' room. And if it is acceptable, she will be sharing with the other two girls in your party. You don't mind sharing, right?"

The redheaded girl shook her head and smiled. "We don't mind at all." The other two girls smiled and nodded.

Yuffie shrugged. "Okay." She turned and began walking down the hall. "The rest of the rooms are up this way." The rest of the party followed her further along the hall and slowed when she came to halt again. She turned and looked at the two younger men, hoping the dark haired one wouldn't remember her after her silly attempt to intimidate him at Fort Tamblin. "You and blondie are in here."

"You know, you look familiar," he said as he frowned, obviously trying to remember where they would have met. He snapped his fingers and smile. "Fort Tamblin, right? You were the kid that kicked my ass!"

"Zack, language," Angeal chastised.

_The Gods are cruel_, she thought to herself. "I hardly 'kicked your ass', sir."

"I don't know," Zack said teasingly. "You've got some pretty sweet moves. If you hooked up with our girl Tifa, you'd probably pick up a few good moves and be a deadly little ninja."

"I sense a story here," Genesis said with a smile.

"Maybe some other time, Gen," Zack said with conspiratorial wink at Yuffie. "Cloud and I need our beauty sleep! Night guys!"

"Well, at least some things never change," Angeal lamented. "Zack is still no better than a puppy."

"His boundless energy obviously even wears _him_ out eventually," Sephiroth added. "He slept almost the whole way between Mideel and Gongaga."

"I was disappointed to learn that he was human after all and needed a break," Genesis said with a chuckle.

It was strange for Yuffie to hear them all talking together. They almost seemed…_normal_. She wasn't sure if it made her feel better to think of them as demons, or humans.

She came to stop again and faced the remaining men. "General Hewley and the Blood-, I mean General Rhapsodos are in here. General Sephiroth, you and the tall broody one are in here."

"I don't mean to be rude, but are we at summer camp or something?" Genesis asked, a condescending smile shaped his lips. "Why are we sharing rooms? This _is_ a palace, isn't it?"

Yuffie bristled at his haughty tone of voice. "Well this isn't a holiday you know. Once you all make your battle plans, who knows where you're going to end up around the planet? When we have a better idea of who is staying here and who is going out there, then you can have private rooms." She folded her arms across and coolly lifted one eyebrow. "Is that satisfactory for you, General?"

"Quite," Genesis answered, his eyes narrowing at her snotty reply.

"Well, praise Gaia," Yuffie snapped before turning on her heel and walking away from them. Of all the _nerve_! Only a coldhearted killer would be worried about his own comfort on the eve of the day when war being declared! She was happy to be away from all of them and she would make it her business to stay as far away from them as possible!

* * *

><p>Genesis watched the young Wutain princess disappear before turning and glaring at Sephiroth. "Can you believe the mouth on that brat? Who does she think she is?"<p>

"I believe she thinks she is the princess of Wutai," Vincent deadpanned. "And she would be right."

"It was _just_ a question," Genesis said with a sniff. "She didn't have to be so rude."

"Well, in all fairness, it was a rude question," Angeal pointed out.

"I'm going to sleep," Genesis said through clenched teeth. He turned and glared at Angeal who was trying, in vain, to hide his smile. "I'd wipe that smirk off my face if I were you Angeal because if we are supposed to share a bed too, _you_ are sleeping on the floor!"

When the door slammed in his face, Angeal turned and faced Sephiroth before laughing heartily. "Either of you want to switch roommates?"

"No thank you," Sephiroth and Vincent said simultaneously.

Angeal smiled ruefully. "I didn't think so. Good night you two."

"I don't envy him," Sephiroth said as he entered the room he would be sharing with Vincent. "I think he will be treated to a few hours of ranting…at least."

"That would not surprise me," Vincent said. "Genesis seems like the kind of man you want to keep as happy as possible."

"That's a good way to describe him," Sephiroth said. "He's a passionate man."

"With passion comes the tendency to react rashly," Vincent murmured.

Sephiroth saw the far off look in his eyes as he spoke. "Speaking from experience?"

"Very much so," Vincent admitted.

"Hm. I have the opposite problem," Sephiroth said. "I am too analytical. I think things over to every conceivable outcome before acting."

"That is not necessarily a bad thing," Vincent pointed out.

"It is when it comes to getting things I want," Sephiroth mused. He sat on the edge of the bed and grinned slightly. "It prevents me from grabbing life by the balls, as Genesis has said frequently throughout our friendship."

Vincent removed his cape; the slight tilt of his lips betrayed the small smile there. "I'm sure Hojo was very upset that his creation was mixing with such common genetic material."

Sephiroth chuckled and nodded. "He certainly did not enjoy the, shall I say, more colorful dialogue I was learning from Genesis. It made going to the labs more fun though."

Vincent sat across from Sephiroth and was silent for a few moments. "With everything that has happened, we have not had a chance to speak further regarding our…relationship."

Sephiroth had known they would eventually have to deal with the revelation that they were father and son eventually, but he had been hoping it wouldn't come so soon. It wasn't that he didn't want a father, or that he didn't like Vincent, he just didn't know what the man would expect from him.

"If you are uncomfortable…"

Vincent's voice snapped Sephiroth out of his musings. "It's not that. I just…I'm not sure how to proceed. Expressing myself is not my strong suit."

"Then we have something in common," Vincent said.

Sephiroth looked at the man across from him. "Why did my mother choose to stay with Hojo? He is the perfect example of the vile rot that has infected the humans of this planet. Besides, from what I understand about the connection between a mother and her child, even an unborn child, it's something special, unlike most other relationships. How did I end up as Hojo's grand experiment?"

"Your mother was a scientist above all else," Vincent said. "Say what you want about Hojo, but all his claims of being a genius are accurate. He succeeded where Hollander failed, using the Jenova cells to their full potential. Unfortunately, your mother found it all very attractive."

"I'm still unsure of how your relationships fit together," Sephiroth admitted.

Vincent smiled sadly. "It's complicated. Lucrecia worked with my father, a scientist as well, and they were working on the theory of Chaos. During an experiment, my father was killed and she carried the guilt of his death within her heart. When I was assigned to watch over Hojo, Gast, and Lucrecia during the Jenova project, it brought her feelings of guilt to the surface once more." Vincent got to his feet and began pacing. "I found myself attracted to her and couldn't understand the distance she insisted on putting between us, since I knew she was attracted to me as well. She eventually confessed what she viewed as her part in my father's death. I didn't blame her. It had been a terrible accident, that was all. She didn't see it that way and decided to cut herself off from me entirely."

"She turned to Hojo then?" Sephiroth asked.

Vincent frowned and nodded. "She did. They became romantically involved. One day, she came to me and told me of Hojo's desire to impregnate her so he could really test his theories of Jenova's cells granting the subject incredible power. She also told me of Hollander's forthcoming experiments that would involve two ways introducing Jenova cells into a child and that was the driving force behind Hojo's own experiments. She said she was excited to see the results, but frightened because of what she would have to go through. That night I comforted her and I thought our joining would be enough to stop her from returning to Hojo. I thought she would see that she and I belonged together, but in the end, she returned to Hojo and married him in secret. When it was announced that she was pregnant and the experiment would go on, I had to know if her baby was mine."

Sephiroth listened intently, watching the pain of reliving his nightmare play across Vincent's features. "If you don't wish to continue…"

Vincent stopped pacing and again lowered himself to the bed facing Sephiroth, shaking his head slightly. "No, it's something I have to do." He smiled slightly. "It's good to go through this with…family. If I were alone, it would surely drive me mad."

Sephiroth nodded. "After my brush with insanity, I can fully understand your desire to avoid that particular path."

Vincent sighed before continuing. "I confronted Lucrecia and demanded to know if she was allowing Hojo to experiment on our child. She looked me in the eye and told me it was Hojo's child and that she no longer felt comfortable with me. Again she cut herself off from me and I was happy about it. I resolved to feel nothing for her again, but then the visions started. After being injected with the Jenova cells, she began to see you, surrounded by flames and the madness clearly showing in your eyes. You were destroying everything and were happy to be doing so. It disturbed her. I confronted Hojo and told him I intended to report back to ShinRa that his experiment was dangerous and would most likely fail. He obviously didn't like that and he shot me in the chest. As I was bleeding to death and he stood above me cackling at my pain, I remember thinking 'I don't want to die in his lab'. If I had known then what was waiting in store for me upon my survival, I would have embraced death quite happily."

"You told me about some of the experiments he did on you," Sephiroth said, a shudder passed over him as he remembered the pain of being Hojo's test subject.

"I have been broken and put back together multiple times," Vincent said tightly. "Then Lucrecia took pity on me and tried to resuscitate me by using her knowledge of Chaos to strengthen me. Chaos reinvigorated my body, but he was uncontrollable. She used something she and my father had discovered in their initial research of Chaos to stabilize the merger of our two souls and it worked. But I was kept in a tube and continually subjected to Hojo's twisted experiments." Vincent shook his head. "After everything that had happened between us, I still loved her and it pained me to watch her grow with your life within her, knowing the pain she was suffering and the suffering I was sure you would be going through as well. I don't remember much during my time in the tube, but I do remember seeing Lucrecia yelling at Hojo. I remember it so clearly because she was usually so docile around him. I don't remember seeing her do so much as glare at him, so to see her displaying such intense anger with him, it made me focus. You had been born and she was demanding to see you and hold you. Hojo just ignored her as if she wasn't even there. She was distraught. Hojo had taken you from her and she hadn't even seen you."

"What happened to her?" Sephiroth asked. "I never came in contact with a Dr. Crescent or anyone named Lucrecia. If she was a ShinRa scientist, I would have come into contact with her sooner or later."

Vincent sighed and shrugged. "I don't know what happened to her. That was the last time I ever saw her and no one ever mentioned her again."

Sephiroth was intrigued. Hojo was a man who enjoyed his petty torments and would have enjoyed holding it over his wife's head that he taken her child and turned him into a monster, so where was she? "Would she take her own life?"

"I would like to think she wouldn't go to that extreme, but she was very emotional the last time I saw her with Hojo," Vincent said.

Sephiroth shook his head. "She could answer so many of our questions." He lifted his head and looked at Vincent. "You still love my mother even after everything she did to you, don't you?"

Vincent hesitated before nodding. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Should I call you father?" Sephiroth asked.

"I want you to call me whatever you feel comfortable calling me, Sephiroth," Vincent answered. He looked away from him before speaking again. "I let you down before you were even born and I can understand if I am a disappointment to have as a father. If you decide that you are quite happy remaining without a father, I will respect your choice. I will not interfere with your life or insinuate myself further into it than I already have. If you want me to leave this party before committing yourself to this fight, I will do it."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Why would I be disappointed to have you as my father?"

"I let Lucrecia submit herself and you to Hojo's twisted experiments," Vincent answered stoically.

"You can't control everything around you, no matter how hard you may try to," Sephiroth said. He smiled to himself. "The gods only know how much I have tried to do that myself."

Vincent smiled slightly as well. "Another thing we have in common?"

"And probably only the tip of the iceberg, as the saying goes," Sephiroth added. He looked at the man across from him and saw many similarities between both of them. He had often wondered where certain traits and reactions had come from, but staring at the man who was his biological father, he could see the answers to many of those questions…except one that had been bothering him for quite some time. "You worry about being a disappointment to me, but…am I not a disappointment to you?"

Vincent looked startled as he frowned slightly. "Why would I be disappointed in you?"

"I am ShinRa's killer," he answered with a shrug. "Here in Wutai, they call me the Demon of Wutai. In my dreams, after I burned Nibelheim to the ground, the name Nightmare of Nibelheim was whispered around me and I am still Jenova's new calamity. Is there anything to be proud of me for?"

"You fought off the madness Jenova sought to burden you with in order to break you," Vincent said. "You had help, yes, but you still held on to enough of your sanity to know that Tifa and Genesis could help you. You have taken Tifa in and protected her while she healed. You helped Genesis survive long enough to see his degradation cured, despite his betrayal of your friendship. You want to right the wrongs you have done as ShinRa's killer and are working to free Wutai from ShinRa's oppression and keep it that way. I think the question you should be asking is what's _not_ to be proud of because from where I'm standing, you are a great man…and you still have your whole life in front of you."

Sephiroth hadn't thought of it like that. He looked at Vincent and narrowed his eyes slightly. "If you can see all of that in me, why can't you see all the good in yourself?"

"I'm a monster," Vincent said without any real thought.

"So am I," Sephiroth said, the sadness he felt leaked into his voice. He was tired of hiding all his feelings, so he found himself not even trying when he was with Vincent.

"You are _not_ a monster," Vincent insisted. "You were a victim of a confused woman and twisted scientist. You asked for none of what they did to you."

"You were a victim of a jealous husband and self-centered woman who thought only of herself," Sephiroth countered. "You didn't ask to be saddled with demons to alleviate the guilt my mother _deserved_ to feel. If I am not a monster then neither are you."

Vincent was silent for a moment. "Perhaps you are right. Maybe we can learn to see who we really are together and not feel so alone anymore?"

Sephiroth nodded. "We obviously have a lot of work to do, but I was SOLDIER's first and youngest general and you were a Turk. Obviously we're not afraid of a little hard work."

"That's a good point," Vincent said, a small smile gracing his features. "We should get some sleep. In the morning, we have plans to make in our bid to bring ShinRa down."

Sephiroth nodded. "Good night."

He got to his feet and walked into the small adjoining bathroom to allow Vincent privacy to prepare for bed and to do the same himself. He closed the door behind him and began to undo his coat, but stopped when he looked up and saw himself in the mirror. He slowly reached out and touched it with the tip of his gloved hand. Would he ever see anything other than a monster? Would he ever truly be free of Jenova? True, her calls had been silenced with Genesis' selfless act of destruction when he destroyed the head, but she was still there. She would always be a part of him. Would he always be strong enough to fight any future assaults on his sanity by heaven's dark harbinger? He shook his head and looked away. All he could do was go forward with his plans and trust his comrades to be there when he needed them.

* * *

><p>Tifa stirred and blinked slowly as she became aware it was morning. Aerith and Cissnei were still sleeping, so she wasn't sure why she woke up, until she heard a timid sounding knock. She kicked the sheets back and hurried over to the door, wanting her roommates to get as much sleep as possible. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see the young princess from the night before.<p>

"Good morning," the princess said, though her tone told Tifa she couldn't care less if it was a good morning or not.

"Good morning, your highness," Tifa answered.

"My father asked that I show you where the baths are," she said, sounding completely bored.

"Oh, you don't have to do that if you don't want to," Tifa assured her, trying to make the younger girl feel more at ease. "A shower will be fine for us."

"My father wants you all to be extended the courtesy of soaking in a proper bath since you have all been on the run for a long time," Yuffie said. "He would be displeased to hear you didn't take advantage of this hospitality."

"Well, in that case, I'll wake the others," Tifa said with a smile. "Come on in, I'll only be a moment."

Yuffie entered the room and leaned against the wall while Tifa first approached Aerith. "So do you guys fight? I mean, I know that Turk has seen some action, but what about you two? Are you fighters or just SOLDIER groupies?"

By this time, Aerith was awake and stretching the sleep out of her limbs. "Maybe I'm a groupie. Zack is my boyfriend…kind of."

"Kind of? What does that mean?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, he fell from the plate above the church in the Midgar slums where I tend some beautiful flowers, and just landed in my lap, so to speak," Aerith said with a giggle. "He wanted to thank me for waking him and promised me one date. I don't think we've actually _been_ on a date yet though. That's the 'kind of' part."

"Okay," Yuffie said slowly. She turned and looked at Tifa. "What about you?"

"She's a Sephiroth groupie," Aerith said with a bright smile.

"Don't tell her that," Cissnei said with a smile. "She'll hate Tifa for being a groupie of the Demon of Wutai."

"I'm not a groupie," Tifa protested, a warm blush spreading along her cheeks. "But he is…special to me."

"Special?" Yuffie asked, clearly wanting clarification.

"He saved my life," Tifa said with a shrug before smiling. "Actually, both he _and_ Genesis saved my life and they have protected me since my home was destroyed by ShinRa."

"The Demon _and_ his Bloodletter saved you?" Yuffie asked in disbelief.

Aerith frowned. "Why do you call Genesis the Bloodletter?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you ladies, but these guys you idolize are straight up murderers," Yuffie said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Tifa. "Your precious Sephiroth is called Demon here because he easily slaughtered Wutain fighters a dozen at a time. It was said that whenever he appeared on the battlefield, it was like a demon was stealing the lives of those it came in contact with. Genesis is called his Bloodletter because on the battlefield he practically bathed in the blood of his victims on the battlefield and enjoyed it!"

"Now just a minute there," Cissnei said with a frown. "ShinRa and Wutai were at war. Sephiroth and Genesis were just doing their jobs. And what about Wutai's celebrations of the deaths of SOLDIERs and infantrymen? Did you forget about Wutai's tradition of impaling the heads of key members of SOLDIER and infantrymen on stakes along the battlefield?"

"They were to serve a warning that Wutai is strong and can defeat even the likes of ShinRa SOLDIERs!" Yuffie countered heatedly.

"I'm sure the families of those men could totally understand when all they got back was a headless body to bury," Cissnei said, her tone laced with derisive sarcasm.

Yuffie looked as though she was about to reply, but Tifa gently touched the younger girl's arm. "I understand why you hate ShinRa, princess. I hate them too. They sent Sephiroth to my town to fix their reactor and hunt down mako monsters. Sephiroth instead made some disturbing discoveries that nearly caused him to lose his mind. Somehow ShinRa found out about it and sent SOLDIER and some infantrymen to raze my town, killing all the townspeople and even their own men they had sent to accompany Sephiroth. They also sent SOLDIERs after Genesis and Sephiroth."

"They sent their own men to _kill_ the precious Silver General?" Yuffie asked, disbelief shining in her eyes. "Why would they do that?"

"They were trying to destroy the thing ShinRa had used to create Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal," Tifa explained. "In their attack against them, the SOLDIERs killed my father and they tried to kill me, but Sephiroth and Genesis saved me. Hate ShinRa all you want because you have a lot of company there, but give the SOLDIERs here a chance. They may surprise you."

Yuffie still looked doubtful, but inclined her head. "Fine. But when they all go loopy and kill us all, don't say I didn't warn you."


	28. Chapter 28: Vincent Vs Hojo

Author's Note: This chapter had a mind of its own and became hella long, so I chopped it in two. Bad news: I'm evil for chopping it where I did. :) Good News: The rest of the chapter being in the next chapter means a quicker update! YAY! Anyway, I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Vincent Vs. Hojo<strong>

President Shinra glared at his executives. "We need something to guarantee our success."

Scarlet shrugged. "I can only give you my best designs, but you still aren't happy with that."

"Our troops will be facing _Sephiroth_," the president snarled. "He was designed to withstand the most brutal assaults and _still_ survive! How many of your weapons have ever been more than just a scrape to him when you tested them?"

Scarlet clenched her jaw. "None of them."

"We still have SOLDIER," Heidegger reminded him. "And the infantry."

"We were successful in Wutai because of our three SOLDIER elite commanders," Reeve reminded him. "With two of them dead, Sephiroth is still a force to be reckoned with."

"Maybe we can use our space program," Palmer suggested. "We could probably convert our ships from use in space to massive air ships."

"He may have a point," Heidegger admitted. "Godo has no airships and no access to the knowledge required to build one or even the supplies to make one. Even Sephiroth can't combat a single airship."

President ShinRa nodded. "Contact Cid Highwind in Rocket Town and have him report here as soon as possible. I want more options though. Heidegger, contact the science division and have them dig through all of Hojo's notes regarding Sephiroth and Jenova. Have them go through the files recovered from the mansion in Nibelheim too. If there is a weakness, I want to know about it."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth listened as General Tamotsu listed off the exact number of troops and Crescent unit warriors, along with the armaments they had at their disposal. He turned and looked at Genesis once Tamotsu was finished.<p>

"How man SOLDIERs are left among your former clones?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis thought for a moment. "Probably about a couple of hundred or so. We'll have to do a recount since some of them were killed during our battle when we arrived."

Sephiroth nodded. "We are still out numbered ten to one approximately, factoring in ShinRa's ability to recruit more fighters from a greater population base than we have direct access to."

"Those odds suck," Cloud murmured.

"I'm so glad you survived, chocobo," Genesis said as he rolled his eyes. "Who would keep our spirits up if it you weren't here?"

"Sorry for keeping it real," Cloud muttered.

"We still have advantages that ShinRa doesn't," Angeal pointed out.

Sephiroth could always depend on Angeal to diffuse tension between Genesis and pretty much any person on Gaia. He nodded as well and cut off the protest Cloud was about to make by adding to the conversation.

"We have an inside knowledge about SOLDIER," Sephiroth said. "We know how it works, we know all the personnel, and we know how Heidegger works. Thanks to Cloud, we have inside knowledge about infantry procedures and combat plans. Plus, both Rufus and Lazard have information about ShinRa's battle protocols that we don't."

"You were their generals," Godo said with a frown. "Would you not know their battle protocols?"

"ShinRa likes to project overconfidence to the world in order to keep rebellions down," Angeal explained. "If the populace thinks you are unbeatable, it's unlikely they will rebel against you. However, the president isn't stupid. They have plans that only the directors have direct knowledge about. As the Director of SOLDIER and the Vice-President of ShinRa, Lazard and Rufus will know those auxiliary plans. We can use that knowledge against ShinRa."

"Will they not anticipate this use of their knowledge?" Tamotsu asked. "Surely they will change any top secret plans."

"One of my Turks specializes in computer-based espionage," Rufus assured him. "He will be able to hack into ShinRa's computer system and dig around for any information regarding the auxiliary plans."

"So do we just wait for ShinRa to attack?" Godo asked.

"I think our best plan is to send small attack forces to key points of entry to Wutai," Sephiroth explained. "Protecting Wutai will be the main focus of our efforts, but if we can expand our boundaries out towards the main lands, ShinRa will have to get though more defenses before getting to Wutai."

"ShinRa is still stronger than us," Tamotsu pointed out. "We will just be delaying the inevitable."

"That's why we'll be sending a small strike team into enemy territory," Genesis said with smile.

"What do you mean?" Godo asked.

"Did you ever hear of a terrorist group called AVALANCHE?" Rufus asked.

"We offered them safe haven for a short time," Godo admitted.

"I funded them," Rufus said.

"You were the one behind them?" Tamotsu asked, surprised by the revelation.

Rufus nodded, a smug smile curling around his lips. "I never liked my old man."

"How will that help us?" Godo asked, a frown forming on his brow. "It was reported that they had been found and executed."

"That's true," Sephiroth said. "But the idea of AVALANCHE is the point here. We are going to send a few people around the world and see if we can find enough people to re-create AVALANCHE."

"For what purpose?" Tamotsu asked with derisive chuckle. "What will terrorists do? Blow up ShinRa property?"

"Yes," Sephiroth answered with a shrug. "AVALANCHE worked because they were civilians. They didn't look out of place and they didn't draw attention to themselves. If we can have a group of fighters in Midgar and other important cities critical to the ShinRa war machine, we will literally send them into chaos. They will be fighting battles on all sides and are more likely to exhaust their resources or, more importantly, make strategical errors."

Godo smiled. "That is brilliant. When can we put this all into action?"

"The sooner the better," Sephiroth said. "If we can get our civilian force in place first, they can start recruiting people before ShinRa even has their invasion force ready for deployment."

"Then, by all means, assemble your forces and we can sneak them out of Wutai immediately," Godo said. He turned and looked Tamotsu. "I want you to see if you can find few men in the reserves willing to become a part of this team."

"Yes, your highness," he said.

The group began to break up and Sephiroth sighed slightly. Their plans were falling into place quite nicely, but he knew what was coming. Tifa expected to be included in their fight against ShinRa and he was unwilling to put her in the kind of danger she would face on the battlefield. However, the idea of her being on a completely different continent didn't exactly sit well with him either. If he forbade her to go, she would hate him. And who was he to deny her the satisfaction of vengeance upon those who were responsible for the destruction of her town and the death of her father? She was approaching her sixteenth birthday and if at that point she wanted to tell them all to take a flying leap off a mountain, she could and there wasn't anything they could do about it.

"Seph, you okay?"

Sephiroth turned and found Angeal standing behind him. "I'm fine."

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "You are still not a very good liar. Come on, what's wrong?"

He should have known better than to think he could keep anything from Angeal. "Tifa is going to want to be included in our fight."

Angeal nodded, understanding flashing in his eyes. "You're not ready to say goodbye, are you?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"It's only temporary," Angeal assured him.

"How many men have you sent on 'temporary' missions only to have them never to return?" Sephiroth asked.

"Seph, did you ever consider that she might be thinking the same thing about you?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth frowned. In all honesty, he hadn't actually considered that. "I am expected to fight."

Angeal smiled and shook his head. "I doubt that thought gives her any comfort. Just like telling you that she is a skilled fighter probably doesn't make you feel any better about sending her out there alone."

"She's too young," Sephiroth muttered, knowing it was a weak argument.

Angeal squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Talk to her Seph. Tell her how you feel."

* * *

><p>Tifa followed Yuffie around the palace. She was the only one left on the tour of the grounds since Cissnei had been called for a meeting with the other Turks and they had left Aerith in the gardens admiring the flowers. Tifa could tell that Yuffie didn't really like her and knew it was because of Sephiroth. After having her home destroyed by ShinRa, Tifa could totally understand why she had a hard time forgiving Sephiroth. If one of the SOLDIERs or infantrymen who took part in the destruction of her home came to her and offered to help her fight the very company he served, she doubted she would believe him. Still, it was frustrating trying to explain why she viewed Sephiroth and everyone else differently than Yuffie did.<p>

"And this is the ballroom," Yuffie said as she flung the doors open. "My father _used_ to throw balls all the time. President Shinra used to come to them before he betrayed my people and invaded us." She turned and narrowed her eyes at Tifa. "The Demon used to come as well."

Tifa knew Yuffie was trying to be irritating, but the idea of Sephiroth, the most socially awkward man she had ever met, thrown into a situation as opulent as a formal _ball_ made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yuffie demanded.

"The idea of Sephiroth in formal wear at a ball," Tifa said between giggles.

"He always wore his standard uniform," Yuffie said, her annoyance that he had even been in her home as a guest came through in her voice.

"That's even more hilarious," Tifa said, still smiling. Her eyes were drawn to a corner where a familiar shape sat, covered with a giant cloth. "Is that a piano?"

Yuffie followed her gaze and nodded. "Yeah. One of my father's many ways of trying to turn me into a lady."

Judging by the look on her face, Tifa could tell her piano lessons were not something the younger girl enjoyed. "I always loved it when it was time for my lessons."

"You play?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. "My mom taught me." She walked over to the piano and lifted the cover revealing a shiny black grand piano. She sat on the stool and lifted the key protector, the black and white keys gleamed as if new and untouched.

"You're mom taught you?" Yuffie asked as she sat on the bench beside her.

Tifa again nodded. "When she died, it took me a long time to play again. But my father continued my lessons in her place…once I was ready to play again."

"How old were you when she died?

"I was about eight," Tifa answered.

Yuffie nodded. "I was kid too when my mom died." They sat in silence for a few moments before she turned and looked at Tifa. "You wanna play something?"

Tifa smiled slightly. She placed her fingers over the keys and noticed they were shaking. It was the first time she had played since her father's death. The piano was something she always associated with her mother and father, so her emotions were all over the place. Normally, playing the piano relieved any tension because she always felt so close to her mother when she played. Now all she could focus on was the fact that her father wasn't there, waiting to comfort her when their mutual loss of her mother became unbearable. He wasn't going to be in the background, humming as she played and he read the paper. He was never going to congratulate her for improving or tell her that her mother would be so happy to see she was still playing, nor would he be there to tell her how proud of her they both were. Nothing would ever be the same again.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, placing her hands on the keys from memory. She started her piece and allowed her instincts to drive the tempo. It was meant to be played faster and sound happy, but her emotions were coloring the way she played. It was coming out at a slower pace and held the melancholy in its melody that had gradually settled in her heart. Her mother was gone, her father was dead, and soon Sephiroth would be gone too, off to fight a battle ShinRa deserved to lose, but would probably win. She would be alone soon and the thought of not seeing Sephiroth or Genesis on a daily basis was breaking her heart.

"Wow," Yuffie said breathlessly. "You're really good. Do you think…could you teach me that song?"

Tifa kept playing, but opened her eyes and looked at Yuffie. "Sure. Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"

Yuffie had the grace to blush and look away guiltily. "I didn't hate you. It's just…it's really hard to trust the Demon and by extension anyone who calls him friend."

Tifa recalled her thoughts from earlier and nodded. "I understand. If some SOLDIER who helped destroy my town came here and said he was ready to help us, I don't think I would be able to trust the guy."

"Well, you're the _only_ one who seems to get that," Yuffie said, her shoulders sagging slightly. "My father and his stupid council just think I'm being a brat."

"Sometimes your age is the only thing people can use against you," Tifa said, smiling slightly as she recalled Sephiroth using her age against her as well. "That doesn't mean you don't have a point."

"I think I'm beginning to like you," Yuffie said before grinning. "Even if you _are_ a groupie of the Demon of Wutai!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

Tifa stopped playing and looked over her shoulder. Sephiroth was walking towards them and Tifa felt Yuffie stiffen up beside her the closer he got. Yuffie turned and looked at Tifa.

"I'll go find Aerith," she said, her voice as stiff as her posture. "We'll meet you in the garden."

"Okay," Tifa said with a reassuring smile.

Yuffie answered with a small smile of her own before getting to her feet. She bowed slightly when she faced Sephiroth, as formality dictated, and he returned the courtesy. Once the door closed behind the young princess, Sephiroth lowered himself to the bench beside Tifa.

"The song you were playing was very beautiful," he commented.

"My mother wrote it for me," Tifa said. "She called it Tifa's Theme. She said every young lady deserves a theme."

Sephiroth smiled. "It sounds like a very fitting theme for you, though I doubt she meant for it to be played with such intense sadness."

"You're right," she admitted. "It's not supposed to sound like a song played while someone dies from some horrible disease, like in the movies. But I couldn't help it. Today it just came out sad."

Sephiroth nodded and turned slightly so he was looking at her. "You're sad today?"

She nodded, unable to meet his gaze. If she stared into his eyes, she knew she wouldn't be able to stem the flow of tears that would surely fall. "The war has begun and you're going to leave."

Sephiroth gently hooked one gloved finger under her chin and turned her head so she was forced to look at him. "I'll miss you too."

That did it for her. There was no stopping the tears now. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "Everyone I loved so far has died. Now you, Genesis, and Cloud are going to fight ShinRa all at the same time. I don't want to lose you…any of you."

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her as she cried, gently stroking her back. "ShinRa will hunt us all down and kill us. We can't hide forever. This has to be done."

"I know," she murmured. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

He chuckled softly and tightened his arms around her. "No, you don't and neither do I. Listen, I know you want to fight, but I don't want you on that battlefield."

"Sephiroth, I _deserve_ the right to avenge my father!" Tifa protested as she pulled back slightly so she could look at him. "He was murdered in cold blood and is probably buried in some mass grave outside of Nibelheim. He wasn't even afforded a proper burial and I won't let ShinRa get away with this!"

"I understand, really," Sephiroth said, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. "I know I can't stop you once you turn sixteen. Under the law, you will no longer be considered a child in need of protection by a guardian and if I forbid you to go, I know you'll just leave on your own. I don't want you fighting ShinRa alone, so I have an alternative suggestion."

Tifa was intrigued. They had already discussed the fact that she wanted to fight and he didn't approve, so she was interested in hearing his compromise. "Okay, what is it?"

"The battlefield will be filled with not only fighting, but also materia. It will be used heavily and you are not trained in its usage," Sephiroth said. "However, you are a skilled fighter and I think you would be perfect for our plans behind enemy lines. AVALANCHE was a terrorist group that was very effective in disrupting ShinRa's operation. However, they have been arrested and executed. They were effective in what they did because they were all skilled warriors and blended in with the normal populace. We want to send some civilians back to Midgar, as well as Corel and Junon to recruit others to our cause and form a new AVALANCHE. Its mission will be to disrupt ShinRa's operation any way it can."

"You want to face them on the battlefield and rip them apart from the inside out," Tifa said, a smile tilting her lips up at the corners. "That's brilliant!"

"I want you to consider going with our initial team to Midgar," Sephiroth said. "Tseng assured me that the only ones who knew about you surviving Nibelheim were Rufus, Reno, Rude, Cissnei, and himself, so you are in no danger going back."

"What about the SOLDIERs who were in Nibelheim?" Tifa asked.

Sephiroth smirked slightly. "Those who sought to kill us have already been dealt their punishments. The dead can speak no evil. Everyone who knows about you is either dead or here."

"And you're okay with me going in there?" Tifa asked, worried that somehow he would renege on his promise to let her help in their fight.

He shook his head. "Absolutely not, but I think I know you well enough to say that even if I attempt to forbid you to participate, you will find a way to disobey me. This way I _know_ you will be as safe as you can be in this war because I am sending you with some protection."

"Really? And who are you sending with me?" Tifa asked.

"Genesis has advised me that Bob the Clone, as you all call him, volunteered to accompany you," Sephiroth said. "He is in the process of changing his appearance the best he can so he looks less like Genesis than he does right now." He sighed and looked at her as though he was letting go of one of his limbs. "Will you take the protection offered?"

She nodded, knowing it was a difficult compromise for him to offer. Control was something he always fought for, instinctively wanting to preserve the freedom had only recently earned. The fact that he was letting her go and fight her own battle meant everything to her.

"I would be more than happy to accept the protection," Tifa said as she once again hugged him. "Thank you for giving this to me. You'll never know what it means to me."

* * *

><p>Hojo looked around their lab, or more accurately, their new prison. It was much larger and more comfortable than the lab in Banora, so it was an improvement of sorts, but it was still a prison. With every prison, there was a weakness and he had to find it before Sephiroth decided to kill him. Jenova was gone and Genesis and his clones were healed. They had no reason to keep neither him nor Hollander alive anymore. It was only a matter of time before his creation turned on him. If Sephiroth didn't get him, Vincent Valentine would. Both of them had more than enough reasons to kill him and in his mind, it was only a matter of who got to him first.<p>

He turned and looked at Hollander. Based on the look currently on his face, Hojo could tell he was having the same thoughts about their impending fate. In the beginning, Hollander had Genesis convinced that only he could end his degradation. Over time though, Genesis had figured out that Hollander knew nothing and it had caused considerable tension between the two men. At one time, Hollander was secure in the fact that he would survive Genesis' war on ShinRa, but now he knew his fate would be the same as Hojo's.

Hollander looked up and noticed Hojo staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"We need to get out of here," Hojo said without preamble.

"No shit," Hollander responded.

Hojo ignored his reply. "If we don't leave, our specimens will kill us."

Hollander laughed without mirth. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in a prison. We aren't going anywhere."

"You fool," Hojo spat. Even facing death, the man was lazy! "If we want to get out of here, we're going to have to escape."

"Escape? How?" Hollander asked. "We're not fighters."

"We just need some weapons," Hojo said.

Hollander lifted one eyebrow. "Hojo, have you even _fired_ a gun?"

He smiled coldly. "Many times. If we can disarm the two guards out there, it will just be a matter of running and taking out anyone in our path."

"Hostages would make that easier," Hollander said.

"Wutai's princess is still a child," Hojo said, putting a finger to his chin while he contemplated how to get hostages. "Miss Lockhart is a weakness to both Sephiroth and Genesis, plus the ancient would hold Lieutenant Fair at bay. Any two of those girls will be sufficient to keep Sephiroth and the others away."

"If we're caught…"

Hojo turned and glared at Hollander. "If we're caught, we will be killed…a fate we will suffer eventually anyway."

Hollander was quiet for a moment. "When we get out of here, you are going to help me get back into ShinRa or I'll tell them all about your little Sephiroth Clone army you've been growing behind the president's back."

Hojo paled slightly. "I don't know what…"

Hollander smirked. "I have proof and the president will not be happy to hear about your extracurricular hobby on the company's dime. Do we have a deal, Hojo?"

Hojo clenched his jaw. Once they were out of danger, he could easily dispose of his colleague. "Yes, Hollander. We have a deal."

* * *

><p>Cloud folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "I don't care what you say, Zack, I don't like it."<p>

"Well, thank the Goddess you're not in charge," Genesis said with a smirk.

"I know you don't like me, General, but you like Tifa," Cloud said, trying not to let the SOLDIER general famous for being able to make even the calmest man lose his temper get a rise out of him. "You can't tell me you aren't concerned for her."

Genesis shrugged nonchalantly. "Of course I'm concerned, but she is an exceptional fighter, an artist really. Have you seen her fight? She is magnificent to watch. The fact of the matter is she can take care of herself and I trust our friend Bob to keep her safe."

The door slid open and a tall man who looked like Genesis entered the room. His hair was cut close to the sides with a little length on top and unlike Genesis' copper-hued hair, the clone's hair was now dark brown, almost black. He was wearing a loose-fitting white button-up shirt and dark blue jeans, his heavy SOLDIER-issued combat boots under the material of his pants. He smiled and looked at Genesis.

"I almost look like my old self, General," Bob said with a smile.

"You didn't enjoy looking exactly like me?" Genesis asked, a hand covering his heart and mock sadness.

"I miss my old face," Bob said with a teasing smile. "But you have a much better nose, so I am happy for that."

"Wow, it's weird to hear you talk so much, Bob," Zack said, shaking his head slightly. "And I have to say it is _really_ weird to hear a different voice coming out of a face that looks so much like Genesis."

Bob turned and grinned at Zack. "Trust me, it weird for me to talk and have everyone understand me again."

Cloud wanted to believe that the clone could be trusted. He wanted to believe they all could be trusted, but he had experienced Jenova winding her way through all the crevices of his mind, touching on memories he had locked away. He had felt her evil wants and desires and for a moment they had become his wants and desires. Her effect on him had been terrifying and he had only been injected with her cells. Sephiroth's DNA was intertwined with hers. She was as much a part of him as his biological parents were. Her pull was so strong on him that he worried she would never let go of her hold on Sephiroth, whether her body was destroyed or not.

"Uh, Gaia to Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head and looked at Zack. "Sorry. I just zoned out for a minute. What did you say?"

"I said Bob is going to be a perfect partner for Tifa," Zack replied. "He's a martial artist too, but he specializes in weapons as well."

"Are you okay?" Bob asked.

Genesis smirked and hopped down from the counter he had been sitting on. "He doesn't trust us…former SOLDIERs I mean. Isn't that right, chocobo?"

"After having that…_thing_ inside my head with all her hatred running rampant, it's hard to trust people with her DNA so firmly planted in theirs, wouldn't you agree?" Cloud asked, tired of Genesis' condescending attitude.

Genesis bared his teeth in a sneer. "And you think you are so much more trustworthy with just her cells floating through your blood? I'm pretty sure that you are the one who went after Tifa under Jenova's control, not any of us _real_ SOLDIERs." Genesis stepped closer to Cloud. "That's what this is really all about, isn't it? You aren't SOLDIER and feel inferior to us. You _know_ you can't compete with someone like Sephiroth for Tifa's affection, don't you?"

"Fuck you," Cloud snarled, forgetting his vow to not let Genesis push his buttons.

"Whoa, settle down you two," Zack said as he pulled Cloud further away from Genesis. "We have to work together, not fight with each other."

"It wouldn't be much of a fight anyway, puppy," Genesis said, unable to resist another taunt at Cloud's expense. "Chocobos really are just overgrown chickens aren't they?"

Cloud was about to say something when the alarms went off. "What the hell is going on?"

Zack covered his ears and shrugged. "I don't know! Is ShinRa attacking already?"

The door to the room they were in opened and Cissnei appeared. "Hojo and Hollander are making a break for it!"

Genesis quirked an eyebrow as he stared at her. "All this for two scientists?"

"They both got a hold of a weapon," Cissnei explained. "Hojo killed the guards who were watching over them."

"Hojo killed two people?" Genesis asked, his surprise evident in his tone. "Huh, that's not his usual style." He pulled out his sword and looked at Zack, Cloud, and Bob. "Well, come on. We have to find those two before they cause anymore damage."

* * *

><p>Yuffie pulled Aerith through the garden. "We have to get to my father's safe room. He and his council wait there when there are intruders and it's the safest place for us to go."<p>

Aerith nodded. "I trust your judgment."

"It's not too much further," Yuffie assured her.

Both girls came to an abrupt halt when Hojo and Hollander came around the corner. Hojo smiled before glancing at Hollander over his shoulder.

"We are in luck, it appears," he said before grabbing Yuffie by the arm. "You will both be our ticket out of here."

"Let go of me!" Yuffie yelled as she kicked out at the man's legs. "My father will have you killed if you harm even one _hair_ on my head!"

Hojo pulled her close and slapped her across the face. "You will shut your mouth, you little brat!"

Yuffie's face burned from the impact on her face. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She let him pull her along behind him with little fight. She glanced behind her and found Aerith obediently letting Hollander pull her along beside him. As she made eye contact with the other girl, it seemed as though Aerith was silently telling her to just do as they were told for the moment. Aerith had previous dealings with ShinRa that she was going by, so in a rare moment of obedience, Yuffie followed her lead.

As they approached the exit that would lead them into the open expanse of Wutai, her resolve to not fight back began to crumble. She began pulling against Hojo with all her might. Once they left the safety of her father's palace, the scientists would surely kill them or worse, return to Midgar with them and experiment on them. Yuffie had heard the whisperings about what happened to Wutai troops if Hojo got his hands on them and she was definitely not in the market for a makeover with monster DNA or any extra limbs he may want to attach.

"Stop struggling you stupid child!" Hojo snapped as he raised his hand to slap her again.

"Hojo! Let her go!"

Yuffie never in her life thought she would ever be _relieved_ to hear the deep voice of the Demon of Wutai, but at that moment, she would have fell to her knees and praised the Demon if Hojo was holding her so tightly.

"Sephiroth, I am leaving and if you step any closer, I will kill the princess!" Hojo snarled.

Sephiroth tightened his grip on the hilt of Masamune as he stared at the scientist. "If you kill her, you would only be inviting your own death."

Hojo laughed. "I am a dead man walking already, boy! Do you think I am stupid enough to think that you will let me _live_ now that you have no use for me?"

"You'll never know the answer to that if you hurt the princess," Sephiroth countered.

"Hollander!"

Hollander turned and found Zack had appeared to their left with Genesis, Cloud, and Bob. "Let me pass, Genesis, and I won't hurt Zack's girlfriend."

"She didn't do anything to you!" Zack protested.

Genesis gently placed his hand on Zack's shoulder and smiled down at him. "Don't worry, puppy. Hollander wouldn't _dare_ hurt your flower girl, now would you, professor?"

Hollander faltered slightly. "Well, under normal circumstances, of course not, but I know you all want me dead and if I need to use her to procure a safe escape, I will."

Genesis' hand began to glow. "Wrong answer, Professor."

"Don't any of you move!" Hojo yelled, pressing his stolen gun into Yuffie's side. "I will kill her without a second thought!"

"I don't think that's a wise idea," Angeal said as he appeared around the corner, followed by Vincent.

"I saw you die!" Hollander said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You must be so disappointed that Genesis and I will no longer be your guinea pigs," Angeal said, moving closer to Hollander while he spoke. "You have done enough to Zack so I think it's time to let go of the girl."

Hollander tightened his grip on Aerith and shook his head. "No. You all want us dead for what you think we did to you, but we did nothing except make you great!"

"You did such an amazing job!" Genesis said with a derisive laugh. "One cut and I began to degrade! Angeal thought he was better off _dead_ instead of suffering as I did!" He turned his gaze and glared at Hojo. "And you abused Sephiroth physically, mentally, and emotionally since his _conception_! He had no idea what real life was like! You isolated a deadly killing machine so much so that when he was confronted with the truth of his creation, he nearly went insane! Do you have any idea what he was capable of? He could have leveled Nibelheim on his own! What would have happened then? He would have destroyed this entire planet!"

Yuffie cried out in pain as Hojo's grip painfully tightened on her arm. "Let me go!"

Then everything seemed to happen at once. Yuffie stomped on Hojo's foot as hard as possible. She barely registered Aerith's startled gasp as Hollander shoved her away from him and ran while someone yelled to another to chase him. Everyone was moving. Yuffie tried to get away, but Hojo's grip on her was too strong. He aimed his gun at her and fired. She felt the burning sting of the bullet in her leg before being aware of strong arms pulling her from Hojo's grasp. She looked up and paled when she found herself in Sephiroth's arms. She looked over his shoulder and saw Tifa and Zack running after Hojo with Vincent.

She looked up at Sephiroth when he gently set her on the ground. "He has really crappy aim."

Sephiroth smiled slightly. "Actually, Tifa just has great reflexes. A well timed kick to the back was the difference between a bullet to the leg and bullet to your heart, your highness."

Aerith was beside him in an instant. "Can I help you at all?"

"Just hold her hand," Sephiroth said.

"We heard gunshots!" Lazard exclaimed as he appeared with Rufus and the Turks.

"Hollander and Hojo are on the run," Sephiroth said as he pulled a small first aid kit from the inside pocket of his coat. "The others went after them. I'm sure they would appreciate some help."

Rufus nodded and looked at Tseng. "Let us know if you find them."

Tseng nodded before looking at his Turks. They each pulled out their weapons and followed Tseng through the garden's back entrance the others had taken. Rufus crouched down beside Yuffie and looked at Sephiroth as he quickly worked to remove the bullet in her leg.

"He's almost done, Yuffie," Aerith assured her.

"Is it bad?" Rufus asked, crouching down beside Aerith.

Sephiroth shook his head. "No. She is very lucky that Hojo was caught off guard by Tifa's attack."

Rufus smiled. "Miss Lockhart strikes again. She's one hell of a girl."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he glared at Rufus before turning his gaze back to Yuffie. "Yes, Tifa is quite a fighter and the princess probably owes her life to her."

Yuffie watched Sephiroth extract the bullet before covering her wound with his hand. Her wound warmed slightly as his mastered curaga spell washed over it. She couldn't believe the Demon of Wutai was healing her wound. Everything she believed about him began to crumble. It was easier to hold on to her hatred for him, but how could she hate him when he was being so kind to her?

"You're only doing this to maintain your status in my father's good books," she muttered sullenly.

Sephiroth looked into her eyes, his lips twitching in amusement. "You're right. I am. But I'm also doing it because random acts of kindness serve to remind me that I am a human being and not the monster I always think I am."

Yuffie's jaw dropped slightly and she watched him push himself to his feet and face Lazard.

"If they escape, ShinRa will have an impressive edge over us, given their intimate knowledge of you, Genesis, and Angeal," Lazard said. "We can't afford that kind of weakness."

Sephiroth nodded. "I'll catch up with the others."

Yuffie watched him exit the garden and shook her head. "The Demon isn't that scary after all."

Aerith smiled. "The general is quite charming at times."

Rufus quirked an eyebrow before rising to his feet and offering Yuffie his hand. "Try double crossing him."

Lazard shook his head and looked at Rufus while helping Aerith to her feet. "Only you would be so bold as to attempt a dumb move like that."

Rufus steadied Yuffie on her feet and shrugged. "I'm a Shinra. We walk where angels fear to tread, brother mine."

* * *

><p>Hojo couldn't see Hollander, the damn coward. He had dropped the flower girl and made a run for it, the stupid fool. He also made a mental note to make sure that Tifa Lockhart would be kept for experimentation purposes. She was going to pay for that little stunt she pulled when she kicked him and made his aim falter like that. He would break her like he had broken so many of Sephiroth's toys during his childhood. A broken toy seemed the only way he could teach his creation a lesson!<p>

He paused and leaned against a tree. He could hear voices getting closer. One was most definitely Zack.

"I am gonna _kill_ Hollander!" he snarled.

"Calm down, puppy," Genesis said.

"Calm down? Did you see how he grabbed Aerith?" Zack asked, his voice pitching higher with indignation. "How would you feel to see Tifa or Cissnei being held like that at gunpoint?"

Genesis chuckled slightly. "Tifa would beat him within an inch of his life and Cissnei would have shot him before he even put the gun to her ribs, but I get the point, Zackary."

"I think I see him over there!" Cloud said.

Hojo tilted his head slightly and listened as the footfalls became quieter. When he was sure he was alone again, he pushed himself away from the tree, backing down the path slightly to make sure none of the others were still in the area, ready to pursue him. He smirked to himself when no one appeared on the path and turned to start running again.

"Going somewhere, Professor?"

Hojo choked on his breath as he stared at Vincent. "Valentine?"

Vincent lifted his gun and aimed it at Hojo's forehead. "This is the end."

"You can't do this," Hojo stuttered.

Vincent lifted an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because you have an ingrained moral compass that would never lead you astray," Hojo said quickly. "You could never just murder a man."

"You forget that I worked in the Department of Administrative Research," Vincent said with a humorless smile. "Killing was part of the job description."

"Without me, Sephiroth is vulnerable!" Hojo protested, backing away from Vincent while trying to buy himself some time to escape.

"Sephiroth doesn't need you to be safe, Hojo," Vincent said.

He lifted his own gun and pointed it at him. "I've shot you before and I'll do it again."

Vincent reached out with his golden claw and crushed the end of the gun, rendering it useless. "You already killed me and unfortunately for you, Professor, you can only kill a man once."

"You will regret killing me," Hojo promised, knowing he was minutes away from death.

"I have enough regrets to last a lifetime," Vincent said stoically. He looked past Hojo briefly before his eyes again locked on to Hojo's once more. "My biggest regret was failing to protect my son. I…didn't even try. I let him down once, but not this time."

Hojo didn't even have a chance to close his eyes before Vincent pulled the trigger.


	29. Chapter 29: Return to Midgar

Author's Note: Huge thanks again to **Sephiroth Owa13** for helping me fix my trouble spots! You are awesome!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Return To Midgar<strong>

Sephiroth stopped when he reached the fork where the path veered off in two different directions. He could hear the unmistakable drone of Hojo's voice nearby and there was someone else with him. Sephiroth tilted his head slightly, training his ears to pick up the voice of the other person. Silently he ventured further down the path until it became clear that Vincent was the one who had found Hojo. In his heart Sephiroth knew Vincent deserved this moment to avenge himself and Lucrecia against the man who ruined their lives, but he was concerned about Vincent. Would killing Hojo really mend the physical and emotional scars he suffered at Hojo's hands, or would it just make everything worse?

The closer Sephiroth got to them, the clearer their conversation became. He could hear Hojo trying to talk his way out of getting shot, then Vincent reminding him about being a former Turk. He approached the clearing the two men were standing in and could see Vincent had his gun drawn and aimed at Hojo's head.

"Without me, Sephiroth is vulnerable!" Hojo protested, backing away from Vincent.

Sephiroth shook his head. Where did Hojo think he could hide? Did he really think he could convince Vincent to let him go after everything he had done to him? Did he really think that even if Vincent were swayed that Chaos wouldn't seek retribution?

"Sephiroth doesn't need you to be safe, Hojo," Vincent said.

Sephiroth smiled to himself. Even though he and Vincent were just beginning the journey of becoming father and son, Vincent was already confident that Sephiroth could still become the man he wanted to be. He did stiffen slightly when Hojo lifted his own gun and pointed it at his father. His hand immediately went to the hilt of Masamune in case he needed to intervene. He was not ready to lose his father so soon.

"I've shot you before and I'll do it again."

Vincent appeared to be unfazed by Hojo's threat. Without any apparent thought, he reached out with his golden claw and crushed the end of the gun pointed at his heart. "You already killed me and unfortunately for you, Professor, you can only kill a man once."

"You will regret killing me," Hojo promised.

Although Hojo's back was toward him, the unpleasant sneer on his lips was clear in Sephiroth's mind's eye. He'd seen it so many times himself.

"I have enough regrets to last a lifetime," Vincent said stoically. He looked past Hojo and focused his gaze on Sephiroth. His tone softened and for a moment, it seemed to Sephiroth that Vincent was addressing, only him. "My biggest regret was failing to protect my son. I…didn't even try. I let him down once, but not this time."

Sephiroth didn't even flinch when Vincent pulled the trigger and Hojo dropped to the ground in front of the older man. He stared at the professor who had been his creator and tormentor with a strange kind of detachment. He had entertained several scenarios that would see the death of the maniacal Director of the Science Division, but to see his fantasies come to fruition left him feeling numb. He slowly moved toward the body and stared down at the lifeless face of the professor before lifting his gaze to his father's eyes.

Vincent was staring down at Hojo's dead eyes. "I thought it would feel different. I thought I would feel a weight lift from my shoulders and the pain he caused would vanish."

Sephiroth nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling. I've wanted him dead for most of my life. Now that he is, I feel…nothing. I'm relieved that no one will suffer as a one of his specimens, but other than that, I feel nothing."

"Whoa, shit!"

Sephiroth turned and found Reno standing behind him with his mouth hanging open. Tseng was beside him and looked shocked as well, but in a more restrained way than Reno.

"I shot him," Vincent said, his voice flat.

"Right between the eyes, too," Reno said, nodding appreciatively. "Nice."

"Did you find Hollander?" Sephiroth asked.

"We haven't come across Genesis or Zack yet," Tseng said. "We did find Tifa and Cloud though. They decided to double back and see if they could find any paths or hiding places that Hollander could have gone."

Sephiroth stiffened slightly. Tifa was a strong fighter and Cloud was enhanced now, but Hollander was a man on the run with everything to lose. He, like Hojo, knew that Tifa was special to him and would have no problem exploiting that if given the choice.

"They went alone?" Sephiroth asked, his voice low.

"Don't worry, General," Reno said with a smirk. "Angeal and Cissnei went with them. Your jail bait will be fine!"

Sephiroth glared at Reno. It was a testament to his powers of self-control that the annoying redheaded Turk wasn't dead yet. He took a breath and decided to ignore Reno's baiting. "What about the others?"

"Rude and Bob took the path Zack and Genesis had followed," Tseng answered. "Do you want to find the others?"

Despite his desire to find Tifa and assure himself that she was okay, his heart was telling him he had to start learning how to let go. In just a short while, they would all be separated and he was going to have to let her go anyway.

"We should bring Hojo back to the palace," Sephiroth said, his voice flat. "If we find the others along the way, we can debrief each other."

Tseng nodded and turned back the way he and Reno had come. Vincent gently touched Sephiroth on the shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing in trusting her," Vincent said.

"I hope so," Sephiroth muttered. Would he ever get used to feeling anything for anyone?

* * *

><p>Tifa pushed the gate leading back into the palace gardens open and walked in. "I hope they're okay."<p>

Cloud gently rested his hand on her back. "Don't worry, Teef. I'm sure they're okay."

"But that gunshot…" Her words trailed off. She didn't want to think that Sephiroth had found Hojo and had been shot by the madman.

Cloud pulled her into a hug and squeezed her. "Don't assume the worst, okay? Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth are the best at what they do. Even if Hojo got a shot off, that doesn't mean he actually hit anyone."

"Cloud's right," Angeal assured her. "Sephiroth is virtually indestructible and Genesis is _far_ too stubborn to die."

"Yeah, he owes me a date," Cissnei said with a smile. "His pride wouldn't allow him to stand a girl up by being so thoughtless to die on her."

That made Tifa laugh. "You're right Cissnei."

"Did you find them?" Rufus asked, appearing with Lazard before them.

Angeal shook his head. "No. We all split up and we retraced our path to see if we missed anything during our initial pursuit."

"Did we hear a gunshot?" Lazard asked.

Cloud nodded. "We heard it too, but we're not sure if anyone was hurt or what."

"General Tamotsu has a few men searching the city and the area as well," Lazard said.

Tifa wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. Her gaze kept going to the open gate. It was almost as if she was willing Sephiroth to appear there. She wanted him to come back safely. As quickly as that thought formed, she was reminded that in a short time, he would be leaving for the front lines and she would be leaving for Midgar. They would be parted, just as they had been a few moments ago. Her hand slowly rose to her throat, the thought of watching him leave and never seeing him again made her throat feel as though it was closing.

"I have to find him," she whispered.

Cloud frowned and turned to face her. "What did you say Tifa?"

She didn't think anyone would be able to hear her over the din of the group's conversation. She looked at Cloud and shook her head. "I have to find Sephiroth."

"Look no further, babe!"

Tifa expectantly looked up and saw Reno and Tseng enter the garden.

"We've returned and look who I brought with me!" Reno said

Tifa's heart was flooded with relief when she saw whom Reno was talking about. She couldn't help it. She ran over to Sephiroth and threw her arms around him. "Sephiroth! I heard the gunshot and feared the worst!"

He smiled at her and gently stroked her back, his reassuring touch soothed her frazzled nerves. "So little faith, huh?"

She looked up and smacked his arm. "Don't tease me. I was worried about you. I didn't want to think the worst, but…is that blood?"

Sephiroth looked down at his sleeve and nodded. "Yes, but it's not mine."

Tifa was about to ask whom it belonged to when Vincent appeared beside them, dragging Hojo's corpse behind him. She gasped and turned away. Hojo was a bad man and obviously his death was a good thing for their cause, but to see a dead body up close again was overwhelming to her.

"You killed Hojo?" Lazard asked.

"It was either I kill him or he would kill me," Vincent said with a shrug. "The choice was obvious."

"Whoa!" Zack exclaimed, sliding to a halt beside Hojo's body. "Hojo's dead!"

Sephiroth turned and looked past Zack to Genesis as he entered the garden. "Where's Hollander?"

Genesis clenched his jaw. "We didn't find him."

Sephiroth nodded. "Godo's men are still looking for him."

"Then I'll go back out there and join them," Genesis said.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I need you to stay here."

"But…"

"Genesis, I need you here," Sephiroth insisted.

"My Turks can assist the Wutai troops," Rufus offered.

"Thank you," Sephiroth said, inclining his head in thanks. He turned and looked at Tifa. "Get some rest. I have to speak with Angeal and Genesis. Tomorrow is a big day and you will need all the rest you can get."

Tifa didn't want to leave, but judging by Genesis' angry glare, Angeal's concerned glances between his two friends, and the overly calm tone of Sephiroth's voice, the conversation wouldn't be pleasant.

She nodded and hugged him again. "I'm glad you're safe, Sephiroth."

"Thank you," he said quietly before dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

She released her grip on him and slowly approached Genesis. "I'm glad you made it back safely, Gen."

He hugged her as well, squeezing her a little more tightly than normal. "Thank you, little one. Sleep well."

She smiled at him and nodded. "You too."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth noticed that once she was gone, Lazard and Rufus tactfully excused themselves as well and it looked like Zack and Bob were anxious to follow them The negative energy Genesis was emitting seemed to be putting everyone on edge.<p>

"So, I think we should all take off and let these guys do their thing," Zack said.

"Why?" Cloud asked. "If they're talking strategy, shouldn't we all be here for that?"

Zack stepped closer to Cloud and whispered, "I know you like butting heads with Genesis and you've got this weird anti-Sephiroth vibe going on here, but trust me when I say you don't want to stick around here. Unless, of course, you want a fire spell shoved up your ass, man!"

Cloud's eyes widened. "Okay, we can discuss Bob's plans for Midgar in our room, or something."

Vincent lifted Hojo up by the collar of his lab coat and looked at Sephiroth.. "Shall I destroy Hojo's body?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I have plans for him. Just take him back to the lab and we'll deal with him later."

Vincent inclined his head and made his way into the palace, dragging the body behind him.

Once they were alone, Genesis turned and faced Sephiroth. "Just say it."

Sephiroth frowned and looked at Genesis. "Say what?"

"Don't pretend you're not just _dying_ to tell me I fucked up again," he scoffed.

"Genesis, I don't know what your problem is, but I have nothing negative to say to you," Sephiroth insisted. "In fact, I have no idea why you would even _think_ I have something to say to you."

"Right, like you're not thinking I purposely let Hollander escape so I can double cross you again!" Genesis spat.

Sephiroth was stunned. "Genesis, why would I think that?"

"Because I am a traitor!" he snapped. "I deserted ShinRa during a war and took squads of men with me! I allowed Hollander to copy my traits onto those men and doomed them to death to satisfy my ego! I turned Angeal against you and didn't care about what I was doing to you! I didn't tell the Great Sephiroth that I needed help because I wouldn't lower myself to even _think_ about asking you for help! I hurt you and didn't care! So why would you think I wouldn't do it again?"

Sephiroth looked to Angeal, but the other man was just staring at Genesis, his mouth slightly open in surprise at Genesis' outburst. Sephiroth couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not long ago, Genesis was acting as though everything was fine, now that his degradation was healed. He was surprised to hear that Genesis still doubted himself so much.

"I don't think any of that, Genesis," he said quietly. "I saw you at your worst and I know you don't want to throw this chance away."

"How can you not think that I won't betray you again?" Genesis asked angrily. He looked at Angeal. "How can either of you not think that?" Angeal and Sephiroth remained silent. In a fit of anger, Genesis punched Sephiroth in the jaw, catching the other one off guard, causing him to stumble from the impact. "Answer me!"

Sephiroth just looked at him, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

Genesis snarled and pulled his hand back before unleashing a volley of fireballs at Sephiroth. "Fight back, gods damn it! Hit me!"

Angeal moved behind Genesis and grabbed his arm, twisting it up behind him and throwing him to the ground. He rested his knee in the middle of his back and leaned closer to him. "Genesis, that's enough," he said firmly.

Genesis slammed his free hand against the ground in frustration. "It's _not_ enough! I deserve it! I deserve to be punished for what I did!"

Sephiroth stepped closer to where the redhead was pinned to the ground under Angeal. He was used to Genesis' temper tantrums. Many a hall in the SOLDIER offices needed repainting on a regular basis due to Genesis' tantrums involving fire spells, but this was unlike anything he had ever seen from his friend. His previous tantrums had all stemmed from annoyance or irritation, but this was driven by a guilt he hadn't realized Genesis still felt.

Sephiroth knelt in front of Genesis and looked at Angeal. "Let him up."

"You sure?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth nodded. "I'm sure."

Angeal reluctantly released his grip on Genesis and moved to sit beside him. Genesis rolled onto his back and rubbed his wrist, glaring at Angeal while he did. He finally pushed himself up into a seated position as well and turned so he was facing Sephiroth.

"I…"

"Genesis, just shut your mouth for a minute," Sephiroth said, impressed that he had been able to stun Genesis into silence. "I didn't trust you at first. When we escaped Nibelheim, I thought it was just a matter of time before you showed your true colors again. I thought that when we arrived in Banora you would take Jenova's head and kill me. In fact, when you and Lazard sent me to Wutai to meet with Godo, I thought I was walking into a trap. But at every turn, you proved me wrong. You reminded me why you were my second in command. Unlike me, you weren't designed to be _the_ SOLDIER general. You _earned_ your place as my second in command." While he spoke, Genesis listened and seemed to be surprised at his words. That annoyed Sephiroth. No, they didn't always see eye to eye on a lot of things, but Sephiroth thought he had always made it clear to Genesis that he respected his abilities and the way he ran his missions. "Why is it so damn hard for you to believe that I respected your accomplishments?"

"Because I was never good enough," Genesis countered.

"Good enough for who?" Sephiroth asked.

"ShinRa!" Genesis blurted out.

"So what?" Sephiroth asked, exasperation beginning to set in. "They never really mattered, Gen. You could have beaten me in an epic battle to the death and all they would have seen was that you destroyed their poster boy! I could have been on a rampage in the streets of Midgar and they would still punish you."

"That still doesn't change or excuse what I did," Genesis muttered.

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "Yes, you deserted ShinRa. Yes, you hurt me very much. Yes, you dragged Angeal down with you, but you aren't alone in making bad decisions regarding the truth of what we are."

"Genesis, when Zack found me in Modeoheim after he thought he killed you, I was tempted to return to Midgar with him and seek out Sephiroth's help," Angeal said. "But then Hollander appeared and started going on about being my 'father' and telling me about the role my mother played in his experiments. He said you were a failure and I was his perfect creation. Hearing him talk about you like that after he manipulated you into degrading more quickly, I wanted to die. I wanted Zack to kill me, because of what Hollander said and his intention to use me as he had used you. It wasn't because you made me feel hopeless."

"I was ready to give myself over to an alien's will because of the pain I felt," Sephiroth added. "I had been betrayed since my conception and her promises to make the world pay for my suffering were so…appealing to me. I nearly destroyed Nibelheim. Yes, Tifa helped keep me grounded, but it was you at my side when we went to the reactor. You destroyed Jenova's head after she took control of Zack and Cloud, even though you are the one who stood to loose from those actions."

Genesis sat in silence, listening to the two men in front of him explain why they didn't hate him. "How can you not hate me when I hate myself?"

In all the time Sephiroth had known Angeal and Genesis, he had never seen Genesis so vulnerable. A tear slid down Genesis' cheek and he couldn't even make eye contact with him, or Angeal.

"Because we love you, Gen," Angeal said. "Isn't that obvious?"

"I just can't believe you still have any faith in me," Genesis said with a defeated shrug. "I _am_ the fuck up my father always accused me of being."

"Mrs. Hewley had it right," Sephiroth said. "You are not a monster…none of us are. We all became lost when we found out about the Jenova projects." He paused for a moment and sighed. "I hold no fear that you will betray me again, Gen, because this time you _know_ that I am on your side."

"I should have known that before," Genesis said, his tone filled with self-loathing.

"Well, you didn't," Sephiroth answered. "In this army, we are a team. No coming to me for battle plan approvals or deferring to me for final decisions. We all earned the title General and we will live up to that. We will coordinate our attack plans to make the most of our abilities, but I am not in charge of you. You will make your own plans and follow through with them."

Genesis looked at Sephiroth. "You'll never know how much this means to me, Sephiroth. And I'm sorry for going crazy there. I guess I still don't trust myself, so I assumed you didn't either."

"We all doubt ourselves, Gen," Angeal assured him. "But we have a job to do and we can't afford to keep second-guessing ourselves."

Genesis straightened up and nodded. "You're right."

Sephiroth was proud of his two friends and knew that now the mistrust left between them had finally been put to rest, they could finally face ShinRa with the confidence in their abilities they had felt before everything had happened.

"Come on." Sephiroth pushed himself to his feet. "We still have work to do."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Seph had to kill Gen?" Zack asked to no one in particular.<p>

"As a man who literally houses demons, I know that Genesis is probably still dealing with the demon of guilt," Vincent said. "A demon on your back is difficult to shake."

"And we're trusting our lives to three men who are dealing with demons of their own making?" Cloud asked, rolling his eyes. "Great."

Tifa stopped pacing and glared at Cloud. "You know what, Cloud? You have those same Jenova cells in you too, you know!"

Cloud was startled by the snap in Tifa's voice. "Tifa…"

"She's right, Spiky," Zack said. "You and I are the ones that went ape shit on that boat, not Seph and Gen."

"We can't fight amongst ourselves," Vincent cautioned. "Cloud, I suggest you discover the root cause of your animosity towards the three generals; specifically Sephiroth and soon. In a matter of hours we will be engaged in a full out war with ShinRa and we have to work as a team. Discord in a team can be fatal."

They all looked up when they heard the door open to the room they were sitting in. Tseng walked in with the rest of the Turks. They all looked exhausted and judging by the looks on their faces, Hollander hadn't been found.

"No luck, huh?" Zack asked.

Tseng shook his head. "There was no trace of Hollander. Godo's men have agreed to keep looking all night, but there is little hope of them finding him at this point."

"So, where are our fave generals?" Reno asked, looking around the room.

"They're having a 'conversation'," Zack said, raising his hands in air quotes.

"Damn," Reno murmured. "Genesis and Sephiroth conversin' about anything in air quotes ain't ever a good thing, yo! Shouldn't someone be watching over them with a fire extinguisher or something?"

"Reno, be serious," Cissnei said with a frown.

"Aw, don't get your shuriken all bent outta shape, Ciss," Reno said as he made a face. "You know your boy toy is fire spell happy! Remember the lunchroom incident? That was fuckin' crazy!"

"Right, like the loss of the cafeteria for a week was a huge loss," Genesis drawled from the doorway.

"It wasn't, but that one dietician was smokin' hot!" Reno said, winking at Genesis. "I missed seeing her for that whole week."

"You should get down on your knees and thank the Goddess every day that you are truly good at your job, Turk," Genesis said with a smirk.

Sephiroth ignored the two redheads goading each other on and moved closer to Tifa. "I thought I told you to get some sleep."

Tifa made a face. "Right, like I could get any sleep with that testosterone fest that happened a few minutes ago. I thought for sure one of you was going to come back with a rearranged face, or something!"

Sephiroth lips curled up in amusement. "That is always a distinct possibility with Genesis and I. Anyway, it's best that you are still awake. There's been a change of plans."

Tifa felt her heart clench slightly. "You're sending me away tonight, aren't you?"

"Whoa, time out, Seph," Zack said hastily. "You're sending Tifa to Midgar tonight? Why?"

"It will be easier to sneak her and Bob into Midgar under the cover of night," Sephiroth replied.

"But why tonight?" Zack pressed.

"We are going to be visiting ShinRa's morning meeting," Genesis answered.

Tifa's eyes widened. "You're actually going _to_ ShinRa? Why?"

"We are officially declaring war on them," Genesis said with a grin. "They think Angeal and I are dead. We're going to show them they are mistaken."

"Come on," Cissnei said with a sympathetic smile. "Let's get you packed up."

Tifa nodded and followed Cissnei out of the room, but her feet felt like lead. She didn't want to leave yet, but she knew this wasn't the time to act like some stereotypical girl, unable to be parted from the man she cared for. This wasn't some cheesy, romance novelette. She was a young woman who had faced death multiple times and who could defend herself quite well when called upon to do so. Sephiroth was giving her what she wanted. He was letting her go so she could have her revenge on ShinRa. He was trusting her with a great responsibility. She needed to stop being selfish and be thankful for the opportunity he was giving her.

She squared her shoulders and promised herself that she was going to start proving she _was_ capable of being an adult despite her age and start making the sacrifices everyone else around her was. Yes, it was possible that Sephiroth could be killed, but it was just as much a possibility that she would be killed too. Sephiroth was agreeing to give up just as much as she was. If ShinRa caught her, she would be tortured for information and Sephiroth would be familiar with every kind of torture technique they would use on her, yet he was still letting her go. With her new found resolve Tifa promised she would make him proud.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth unlocked the door and cautiously stepped inside, doing a quick, yet thorough sweep of the apartment.<p>

Tifa and Bob followed him in and shut the door behind them. They were setting their bags on the floor when Sephiroth returned to the front hall.

"The apartment is clear," he said, pulling the hood of his long black cloak from his head. He turned and focused his gaze on Bob. "Now, your cover story is that you and Tifa are siblings. You are subletting this apartment from a Reinhold Sinclair, an elusive businessman who travels more than he stays in Midgar. Reno has hacked into the Administrative Offices of Licenses and Motor Vehicles. He has ordered you driver's licenses and they will arrive by mail soon, along with the standard Midgar security IDs as well. Everything will be legit and if ShinRa detains you, all your history will appear to be true." Sephiroth stepped over to the security panel on the wall beside the door. "Now, since this is Reno's _real_ residence, and not the one ShinRa has listed for him, there shouldn't be any suspicions about you being tied to Reno or any of us, for that matter. With that being said, he has a lot of extra bells and whistles attached to his security system. If ShinRa attempts to attack you, this button will bring down a steel door and steel shutters. There is an escape hatch in the back of the linen cupboard in the bathroom that will lead you to an underground exit."

Bob whistled. "Wow. If this isn't the address ShinRa has on file for him, what the hell does he need all this security for?"

Sephiroth lifted one eyebrow. "Reno was a slum rat before he was a Turk. I'm sure he made his fair share of enemies prior to becoming a Turk."

Bob chuckled. "Point taken."

Sephiroth smiled before turning to look at Tifa. "If you think you've been discovered, call me and I will return for you, okay?"

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"I'm just going to check out the layout of this place," Bob said. "Thank you for your help, General."

"If you want to thank me, just do your job and keep Tifa safe," Sephiroth said, the subtle warning in his words appeared to be clear to Bob.

"You got it," he said before disappearing.

Sephiroth again looked at Tifa. "Our phones can't be traced. You can call me or text me whenever you need to."

Tifa smiled and nodded. "I will."

A long silence stretched out between them and Sephiroth shifted slightly. When he had left her in Midgar with Aerith the first time, he hadn't been happy and he most certainly wasn't happy about leaving her this time, but he had to. He would rather worry about her, but know where she was with a reliable way to communicate with her instead of having her run away and be out there alone and with no mode of communication.

"I'll miss you, Tifa," he admitted.

Her bottom lip trembled slightly. "I'll miss you too, Sephiroth."

He eagerly embraced her when she wrapped her arms around his waist and he gently tilted her head so he could access her lips. He figured the time for chaste kisses had come and gone. If this was truly the last time he would ever see her, then he wanted this moment to be everything it could be. He parted his lips and allowed his tongue to trace her bottom lip. It wasn't a demand for more, but more of an offer, if she wanted to accept it. Her lips tentatively parted and allowed his deeper explorations to continue. She allowed him to dictate the pace of the kiss, teaching her the intricate dance of more intimate kisses and he was happy to take the lead offered him. With that power came the responsibility to know when it was time to withdraw.

When he lifted his head, Tifa's eyes fluttered open, the sheen of tears making her wine red eyes glitter like garnet.

"Be safe, Sephiroth," she whispered.

"You be safe as well," he answered, squeezing her hands before releasing them. "We won't be parted forever."

She nodded and followed him to the door. She watched him pull his cloak over his telltale hair before reaching out and stilling him with a hand to his forearm. "Thank you for everything. You saved my life and I will never forget that."

He smiled and inclined his head. "And you saved me from the madness Jenova sought to unleash within my mind. Your kindness will always be with me."

Tifa watched him step into the elevator and only when the door to the apartment was closed and locked, did she slide to the floor and cry.

* * *

><p>Heidegger's eyes refused to stay open. Why the president insisted on early morning meetings, he'd never know. He preferred his meetings closer to noon, though he supposed war waited for no one, nor did it recognize decent hours of the day to occur.<p>

"Rise and shine, old man!" Scarlet said beside his ear, startling him from his thoughts.

"Get away from me you, harpy," he snarled.

Scarlet just laughed and took her seat beside Reeve. "Good morning, Reeve."

Reeve politely inclined his head. "Scarlet. You seem to be ready for anything this morning."

She smirked and crossed her legs, leaning back in her chair. "I'm always wide awake on days that will see Heidegger in the hot seat. Watching the fool squirm is quite entertaining."

Heidegger narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Well forgive me if I am wrong, but isn't _your_ department on the spot today?"

Scarlet smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "My department is _never_ on the spot, Heidegger. Some of us actually take pride in our work. Yes, I will be giving the president the update on our weapons stockpile, but he will actually be happy with what I have to say instead of being disappointed like he is with all your reports."

Heidegger was about to answer when the door flung open and the president strode into the room, followed by a man in a white lab coat. He stopped and turned so suddenly that the scientist nearly ran into him. The president narrowed his eyes and pointed to the empty seat Hojo usually occupied.

"Sit," he snapped. Once the man was seated, the president turned and looked at the others. "This is Professor Strahm. Until Hojo is recovered from the traitor, he will be representing the science division. Scarlet, we'll deal with your report in a moment, but we are going to get an update from the professor."

The others around the table all turned their eyes toward the younger man. He swallowed hard, obviously not comfortable with the role he had found thrust upon him.

"Um, well, the research is ongoing," he said, his voice faltering. "There are cryptic notes throughout Hojo's records regarding some fail-safe implanted in General Sephiroth's genetic makeup. It's something that can be triggered in specimens carrying the Jenova protocols used in all subjects in both Project G and Project S. It should also apply to the two specimens who escaped from Nibelheim."

"And just what is this fail-safe?" Palmer asked.

Strahm shrugged. "We haven't discovered that yet. Hojo was very secretive regarding his notes, especially regarding anything to do with General Sephiroth. It will take time, but we should be able to figure it out. In the meantime, we are continuing to increase the mako treatments of the current SOLDIERS."

The president nodded and glanced at Heidegger. "When can you begin moving on Wutai?"

"If Scarlet's weapons are ready, we can being shipping them off as early as tonight," he answered. "It would be best to use the cover of night to camouflage the warships."

"Any word from Mr. Highwind, Palmer?" the president asked.

"He said he would arrive in Midgar the day after tomorrow," Palmer answered. "Though I doubt he will be happy about the space ships being changed to accommodate air strikes."

"If he wants ShinRa money to build his toys, he'll build what I say," the president sneered.

"I am aware that this is considered a low priority, but has there been any consideration made for fortifying Midgar?" Reeve asked. When he was met with silence, he lifted an eyebrow and straightened his posture. "As you are all aware, we are resting on a series of plates, beneath which, many people reside."

"Slum rats," Heidegger muttered.

Reeve glanced at him and narrowed his eyes slightly. "They are still people. Even if you discount the lives below us, the people who live above are just as vulnerable to an attack." Reeve's eyes moved to meet the president's hard stare. "If a plate is dropped, the people above will die, as will the people in the slums below that plate. Even if we accept that there will be casualties of war, the rest of the world may not see it like that. If we pawn off deaths of civilians as collateral damage, you may drive the people to side with Emperor Godo. And let's not forget, General Sephiroth is still the world's hero. The Nibelheim incident is viewed as ShinRa's fault, not Sephiroth's or even Genesis' fault in the eyes of the people, no matter what we say."

The president sighed impatiently. "And what is the recommendation of the City Planning and Urban Development department?"

"We need to fortify the plates and I would suggest they be guarded around the clock," Reeve answered.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Heidegger complained. "That will take too much man power from the front lines! My men are warriors, not babysitters for plate controls!"

"What's the matter Heidegger?" Scarlet asked with false concern. "Afraid you won't be able to balance your budget?"

He narrowed his eyes and glared across the table at Scarlet. "Shut up! Nobody asked you."

The president rolled his eyes. "Enough!" The snap in his voice made both Scarlet and Heidegger jump slightly before both of them backed down. He then looked at Reeve. "I will take your suggestion under advisement."

"Thank you," Reeve said with a respectful nod of his head.

"Scarlet, I believe you had an update on your progress with the Sister Ray?" the president asked.

Before she could answer, the window behind them shattered and Hojo's body was thrown into the room, landing with a thud on the conference table. Scarlet screamed while everyone jumped to their feet and turned to face the broken window. The president's eyes widened when Sephiroth landed on the ledge before stepping through the now open window.

"I was concerned I had missed the meeting," Sephiroth said, stepping closer to the panicking executives.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the president demanded.

"War has been declared and I have come to formerly submit my resignation as SOLDIER, first class General of the ShinRa Electric Company army, effective immediately," Sephiroth said, a smirk curling around his lips. "And you can forward my final paycheck to Emperor Godo's palace. That last mission to Nibelheim was an absolute nightmare."

"You _dare_ present yourself to me and demand your last paycheck after tossing a former Director's body through a _window_?" the president demanded angrily.

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, I do dare."

"This is an outrage!" the president sputtered, pulling out a small handgun he kept under the desk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Genesis said when he stepped in through the broken window. "We SOLDIERs get cranky when we have to extract poorly aimed bullets from our bodies."

"We watched you die!" Heidegger exclaimed, tentatively stepping closer to the two former generals. "You were degrading."

"I have been healed and given a second chance to destroy the company who created the monster I have become," Genesis said with sneer. "And I am not the only one who returned from the beyond."

Angeal appeared on the ledge as well and entered the room. "We are the masters of our own destinies now and ShinRa is on a dishonorable path that we choose not to follow."

"So it is not just one ex-SOLDIER, first class that you will be facing in battle," Genesis concluded. "You will be facing all three of your original creations. And you know how much we all detest losing."

"Hojo is just the beginning," Sephiroth promised before turning his back on the executives and gracefully gliding out of the window, followed by Genesis and Angeal.

They all waited for the president to give them their orders, but he just stared at Hojo's lifeless body on the conference table. Reeve was the only one brave enough to approach the president while he silently seethed with rage, his face reddening as the anger grew.

"Mr. President? What are your orders?" Reeve asked.

Without taking his eyes from Hojo's body, the president answered. "I want to know _everything_ about Hojo's experiments with Sephiroth and I want a copy of his Project S notes. I want Hollander's information too." He finally lifted his gaze and focused on Heidegger. "I want the troops ready to mobilize immediately!"

"Yes sir," he stammered before hurrying from the room.

"Palmer, get Cid Highwind here tomorrow," the president snapped. He turned his glare on Scarlet next. "Make sure the troops are armed with the latest rifles and other weaponry."

"I'm on it," she said, picking up her coffee and quickly escaped.

"Reeve, I want you working on some kind of security field that will stop those generals from getting that close to me ever again!" the president ordered. He finally looked at Professor Strahm. "Get this body out of here!"

"Yes, sir," he said nervously.

"And somebody fix that god damned window!" he snarled as he stormed from room, slamming the door behind him.


	30. Chapter 30: Preparations For War

Author's Note: Seriously...**Sephiroth Owa13**, you are awesome! :)

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Preparations For War<strong>

Genesis listened to Angeal and Sephiroth discuss the strategy for handling the first wave of ShinRa's attacks. As it stood, Angeal and Genesis were going to get an equal share of the clones and some Wutai troops. Sephiroth was going to command a few clones and the majority of the Wutai troops. Sephiroth and General Tamotsu would cover the central part of Wutai as well as the east and west coasts. Angeal was going to be in charge of the northern coast and that left Genesis with the southern coast. With the bulk of the available men accounted for, there were a few special cases that needed to be assigned somewhere.

"Now, you know I respect both of you as brothers in arms and as friends," Angeal said. "That's why I am going to insist on Cloud being paired with me."

"Are you suggesting he would be unsafe with Seph or I?" Genesis asked incredulously.

Angeal folded his arms across his chest. "Yes."

Sephiroth lifted one brow. "Genesis I understand, but…"

"Sephiroth, you and the kid obviously have _some_ kind of thing going on and all that animosity isn't going to do anyone any good on the battlefield," Angeal pointed out calmly. "And Gen, I can tell you can't wait to start tossing fire spells at him. So, no question, he's with me."

"Zack isn't going to be happy that his teacher has a new pet," Genesis said with a smirk.

"Zack's a good kid and has come a long way since I last saw him in Modeoheim," Angeal said, turning his head toward Sephiroth. "You've been good for him Seph. His concentration has improved tenfold and that's all you. But he needs another perspective, so I think he should go with you, Gen."

"Goddess, what did I do to you that you would seek to punish me like that?" Genesis asked. When Angeal just raised an eyebrow, Genesis looked away. "Don't answer that."

"You like the puppy so you can cut the overwrought protests," Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "His materia use is still quite limited and you are, hands down, our best materia user, Genesis. He'll learn a lot from you."

"You're just as good with materia," Genesis said, though he was pleased to have such strong praise from Sephiroth.

"But you're better," Sephiroth said with a careless shrug. "Plus, Zack hasn't been practicing his fusion skills. You excel at materia fusion, no doubt about that. Your combinations even impressed Hojo, and we _all_ know he was nearly impossible to impress."

Genesis nodded. "Well, you have a point. Okay, I'll take the puppy, but so help me Goddess, if he wakes me up with those fucking compulsive squats of his, I'll show him the kind of twisted things I can create with Thundara materia fusions!"

"Zack will behave," Angeal promised.

"Tseng wants Rufus in the field," Sephiroth said, shifting through a few personnel reports until he found the ones he was looking for. "I'll take responsibility for him. If it gets too dangerous out there for him, he's coming back here, whether he wants to or not."

Genesis nodded in agreement. The would-be president needed to see just what his father was ordering men to do all for the sake of gil and power. He needed to learn that the control the president thought he held was just an elaborate illusion, no matter how one chose to wield it.

"I think we should each take a Turk," Angeal added. "They had knowledge about ShinRa that even we weren't privy to. It could prove useful in the field."

"Agreed," Sephiroth said with a nod. "Since I'm taking Rufus with me, I believe Tseng would be an appropriate choice for us. Tseng has a good relationship with Rufus, and as the boy's mentor, he can act as a liaison between us, since Rufus and I still have not found a solid footing for our relationship yet."

"I would like Rude," Angeal said. "He and I have worked together in the past, with exceptional results."

"We'll need Reno available to get Tifa and Bob information and do any hacking into ShinRa's computers they need to accomplish their missions." Sephiroth turned and looked at Genesis. "How do you feel about working with Cissnei, Gen?"

Genesis shrugged. "That's fine. She's a good fighter."

Sephiroth nodded. "Okay, since our teams are decided, I suggest we meet with them and start preparing for the hell ShinRa's going to drop on us any day now."

Genesis picked up his reports and followed his friends out of the room they had been talking in and crossed the hall to the room where everyone else was waiting. Genesis scanned the room, silently taking stock of their forces while Sephiroth and General Tamotsu shared a few quiet words. His eyes found Cissnei on their own and he couldn't take them off her. She was sitting with the other Turks, leaning across Reno to say something to Rude. He said something and Reno responded. Whatever he said earned him a dirty look from Cissnei before she punched him in the arm. He rubbed it and most likely began complaining, but from the look on Cissnei's face, she couldn't have cared less if she had really hurt him or not. That brought a smile to Genesis' lips. She had a lot of spirit and she didn't take any shit from her predominately male co-workers. She actually reminded him of Tifa in a lot of ways. That's probably why he was able to connect with Tifa despite the haze of madness and hatred brought on by his previous degradation. Tifa reminded him of the one woman in at least ten years that had been able to hold his interest simply by being herself.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sephiroth lifted his hand to quiet the din of multiple conversations that had previously permeated the room. Genesis smiled slightly at the automatic respect his friend commanded, even over troops he had once fought against on the battlefield. It always amazed Genesis that Sephiroth never even realized that people would jump off a cliff if he ordered it simply because it was he who had given the order.

"The personnel rosters are being handed out and you have your assignments," Sephiroth said. "General Tamotsu and I will serve as the coordinating generals from our position in Central Wutai, but those of you assigned in the North will report to General Hewley and those assigned in the South will report to General Rhapsodos." Sephiroth paused and took a moment to look at the men facing him. "For those of you who were SOLDIERs, this is not ShinRa. I am not _The_ General. You will not defer to me for orders. You will not question General Hewley or General Rhapsodos. You will follow their orders as if I was the one giving them. Even though ShinRa failed to acknowledge this, both of these men _earned_ their rank and deserve your respect."

General Tamotsu stepped up beside Sephiroth. "This will be difficult for you, my brothers, but the SOLDIERs and Turks around us are _not_ our enemy. They are fighting for the honor of Wutai and our Most Honored Emperor. To fail the SOLDIERs, is to fail our Emperor. All Wutai troops reporting to any of the three SOLDIER generals are expected to answer them as if you were answering to me. Dissension in our ranks will give ShinRa power and we cannot allow that...never again."

A cheer rose up among the men. Genesis scanned the crowd and saw Rufus looking around the room in amazement at the unity between former enemies. His icy blue eyes found Sephiroth's gaze and to Genesis' surprise, Rufus smiled and inclined his head, indicating a new found respect for Sephiroth. Genesis quickly looked at Sephiroth and saw him acknowledge the compliment graciously. That was the real power Sephiroth held. He was a natural leader and willing to face even the most morose odds as if everything was in his favor. Because of that, men willingly followed him and gave him their best. Instead of feeling jealousy over this power, Genesis found he actually admired his friend.

Sephiroth again raised his hand to quiet the group. "At this time, we will be breaking into groups to plan our strategies. We will regroup here before deployment."

Angeal motioned for his group to follow him and Genesis did the same before turning and leading them into an adjoining room. Genesis moved to the front of the room and took his time turning on the view screen. He was annoyed to find he was nervous. Why should he be nervous? He had commanded larger groups than the one he had been entrusted with this time. When he had defected, he had taken larger numbers of men with him. What was the problem now? When he turned and finally faced his men, the problem smacked him right in the face. He was staring out at a sea of faces that were divided into two groups. One group was comprised of the Wutai troops, most of who either faced him on the battlefield or at least knew him as The Bloodletter. The second group was comprised of his clones. All of them had every reason not to trust him…not after everything he did. His faith in himself began to falter until his eyes fell on Zack and Cissnei, both of whom showed their support for him in their encouraging smiles.

Genesis straightened his back and let his gaze again travel the room. "As you all know I am General Genesis Rhapsodos, ex-SOLDIER, rank: first class. Some of you know me better as The Bloodletter, while some of you know me as the man who convinced you to end your promising careers with ShinRa. The bottom line is that while I may be an unapologetic bastard, I am your commanding officer and I will not tolerate dissension within our team. If you can't work with me, then feel free to leave right now, but if you stay, you can't change your mind out on that battlefield. Once we are facing our enemies, we are brothers and sister in arms. We will honor our dead and we will protect each other." Genesis paused before taking a deeper breath. "If you know you can't serve with me and promise to protect me as I promise to protect you, please feel free to leave. No one will blame you and you will not be viewed as dishonorable."

Zack grinned when no one so much as shifted in their seats. "I think we're ready to hear your plans, General."

Genesis smiled at Zack in silent thanks for the support before nodding to the crowd. He lifted his arm and switched on the map showing the southern part of Wutai. "Then let's begin."

* * *

><p>Vincent approached Sephiroth while Tamotsu was addressing their troops. "You didn't give me my assignment."<p>

"I had something else in mind for you," Sephiroth said, motioning for Vincent to join him in the hallway. Once the door was mostly closed, Sephiroth faced his father. "If we have to face ShinRa for an extended period of time, we won't be able to maintain our forces. Lives will be lost and we will run out of replacements very quickly."

Vincent nodded. "What are you suggesting?"

"I want you to leave Wutai and try to convince leaders around Gaia to join our cause and stand up to ShinRa," Sephiroth said.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "I'm not what you would call a people person."

Sephiroth nodded. "I understand, but you were once a part of the Turks. Surely you must have some knowledge of the cities and areas vital to ShinRa's grip on the planet, as well as which ones of those would be most willing to assist Wutai in our bid to fight ShinRa."

"My knowledge of such things is outdated," Vincent said. "However, if I could have a word with Rufus Shinra, I may be able to garner enough information to at least give me an idea as to where I should start my journey."

"If I can arrange that, would you be willing to act as our emissary in this mission?" Sephiroth asked.

"I will do anything I can to be of assistance in this war," Vincent said, inclining his head.

Sephiroth breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. If we want to have any chance of really destroying ShinRa's forces, we need to increase our numbers substantially. We have the advantage of quality in our fighters, but what ShinRa lacks in quality, they make up for with _quantity_."

"ShinRa will have to work hard to destroy the three of you," Vincent reminded him.

"True, but Wutai's troops don't have the advantage of being mako-enhanced," Sephiroth said. He looked at the men through the crack in the door. "Those men are trusting their lives, their families, and their futures to three men who worked tirelessly to destroy them in the past. I don't want to let them down."

"You are giving them a chance to take back what ShinRa stole," Vincent said, his voice low and reassuring. "And you will not let them down because you have something you didn't have before."

Sephiroth turned and looked at Vincent over his shoulder. "Really? And that is…?"

"You have something _personal _to fight for." Vincent smiled slightly. "You are fighting for _your_ freedom and the right to a future of your own choosing. Remember that and you will never doubt yourself."

Sephiroth thought of his future and for the first time, his future wasn't him at a desk, staring at a mountain of endless paperwork with a bloodstained sword propped up against the wall. In his new future, he was happy and he wasn't alone. He had his friends back and by his side was the girl who had changed his life. This was what he was fighting for. He was fighting for the future he deserved and with that thought in his mind, there was no room left for doubt. He turned and looked at Vincent. "Thank you"

A small smiled curved Vincent's lips upward. "It is my pleasure to assist you in anyway I can."

"I'll have Rufus come out and speak with you," Sephiroth said before disappearing back into the briefing room.

* * *

><p>"So, in the beginning I intend on being right on the front lines," Genesis said, switching off the view screen. "It is safe to assume the first wave will come by sea. When ShinRa invaded Wutai the first time, they made the mistake of coming from the east and the west. As you may recall, your forces were able to surround us quite easily." Genesis clasped his hands behind his back and smirked. "While Heidegger, is not the sharpest pencil in the box, we should be prepared for even him to figure out their best chance of securing Wutai once more is to learn from your actions and attack both the north and south coasts first, before working their way in." A few chuckles rose up among the troops and Genesis smiled. "Are there any questions?"<p>

One of the clones raised his hand and got to his feet. "What about materia? Our supplies are running low."

"Much to the young princess' chagrin, the emperor has assured us that the materia that had been 'liberated' by the princess, in our previous conflict, will be returned before we are deployed," Genesis assured him. A few laughs again erupted. "Is there anything else? No? Okay, break for fifteen minutes and I suggest you mingle and get to know one another. We will be living in close quarters for who knows how long, so we should start learning to get along."

The troops began rising to their feet and filing out of the room, while Zack and Cissnei approached him. Zack smiled brightly and clapped him on the back.

"Nice speech," Zack said. "You sure know how work a guy up!"

Genesis was surprised by the enthusiastic compliment. "Oh, well…thank you, Zackary."

"I'm gonna chill with the others, 'kay?" he asked before bounding off toward the troops.

"I can see why you all call him puppy," Cissnei said with a smile.

Genesis watched Zack draw a small group of Wutai fighters and clones into a conversation. "I used to despise him, but when I look at him now, I wonder how I could ever dislike him. He's so much like Angeal, but with one hundred percent more hyper energy."

"Maybe you were jealous," Cissnei suggested.

"Jealous?" Genesis repeated with a frown.

Cissnei nodded. "Yeah, maybe you were jealous because Angeal found someone else to spend all his time with. "You wouldn't be the first person in the world who was jealous when a friend made a new friend, Genesis."

Genesis wanted to deny her interpretation of the root cause of his animosity toward Zack, but in his heart, he knew that was part of the problem. "You're right. I don't make friends easily…I never have. When Zack came along it was like he was stealing Angeal away from me. Goddess, I sound like a twelve year old."

Cissnei laughed softly. "You can't always be mature. Just look at Reno. He was two steps away from pulling my hair to get my phone number for that bet of yours."  
>Genesis blushed. "I'm sorry about that."<p>

"Why are you sorry?" Cissnei asked. "I gave it to you."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry because that is an awful and degrading way to get a phone number. We were treating you like a piece of meat."

"Reno was treating me like a piece of meat," Cissnei said with a smile. "You were at least creative in your approach. I love poetry and you didn't let me down."

Her praise drew a smile from his lips. "Really? You enjoyed the poetry?"

"Sure." Cissnei turned and faced Genesis. "Now, I will confess, I wasn't much of a LOVELESS fan, but it's grown on me."

"What made you warm up to LOVELESS?" Genesis asked.

"The way you say it," she answered immediately. "When you recite it, you can tell it means a lot to you. You have a genuine affection for the words and it's refreshing to see a man treasure written words as much as you do. It's really attractive, actually."

The only person he had ever felt a close kinship with regarding LOVELESS was Tifa, and while Cissnei wasn't professing her undying love for his favorite poem, her admiration of his complete adoration of LOVELESS made him his heart swell with happiness. He reached out and took her hand.

"If I hadn't left ShinRa in Wutai, I would have called you for that date as soon as I stepped foot in Midgar," he said quietly.

Cissnei's smile held a touch of sadness. "When you left, I knew you were never coming back. Somehow…I knew it."

"Hey, Gen! Seph says it's time to head out," Zack called from the doorway.

"We'll be there in just a moment, puppy," Genesis said before turning and looking at Cissnei again. "I meant what I said earlier." He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. "I'm not going anywhere this time. I promise."

Cissnei tightened her grip on his hand before he could withdraw it and gently rubbed her cheek against the leather-clad hand. "I'll hold you to that, Genesis."

Following an instinct he hadn't felt in a long time, he reached out and caressed her face, allowing his hand to slide further down her face before moving more toward the back of her head. He cupped his hand and gently pulled her closer before leaning down to press a kiss against her lips. Cissnei leaned in and rested a hand on his chest, relaxing into the kiss.

When Genesis lifted his head, he smiled at her. "How could I ever leave you behind?"

Cissnei blushed. "I hope you never find the answer to that question."

Genesis laughed softly before holding out his hand to her. "It's time."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth watched Cloud and Zack high-five each other before just giving up on a dignified goodbye and pulled each other into a fierce hug. They had been through a lot, there was no question about that and Sephiroth, of all people could understand what facing the future alone felt like, your friends apparently gone. It was the worst feeling in the world and he wouldn't wish it upon anyone…not even Cloud Strife.<p>

"My transport is ready to go," Angeal said, appearing beside Sephiroth.

Sephiroth faced his friend. "Be safe, Angeal."

Angeal gripped his hand and firmly shook it. "You too, Seph." He turned and faced Genesis as he approached them. "Genesis, keep your eyes on my pup."

Genesis raised his hand in a mock salute. "Your precious pet will be safe with me, I promise. I'll even return him house trained!"

Angeal chuckled before pulling Genesis in for a hug. "Make me proud, Gen."

Genesis nodded in Angeal's shoulder. "I will."

Sephiroth watched Angeal jog toward Cloud and get plowed into by Zack who wrapped his arms around him in what appeared to be some sort of death grip. Angeal returned the embrace and extricated himself from Zack's arms. He patted Cloud on the back and led the blond toward their transport.

Zack slowly walked to where Sephiroth and Genesis were standing. Genesis reached out and clapped his hand against Zack's shoulder.

"You'll see him again, puppy," Genesis assured him.

"How can you be sure?" Zack asked doubtfully.

"Because the Goddess wouldn't bother going to the trouble of bringing us back for no reason," Genesis said, a confident smile punctuated his statement.

"I hope you're right," Zack said, before facing Sephiroth. "Thank you for everything you did for me, Seph. I know I can be a handful sometimes and you weren't used to dealing with all my energy. But you were there for me and that totally ruled, so thanks."

Sephiroth told himself he really shouldn't have been surprised when Zack threw his arms around him and hugged him as tightly as he had hugged Angeal. "You're welcome, Zack."

Zack pulled back slightly and smiled. "You let me hug you! Reno owes me a hundred gil. Can you collect it before you're deployed, Seph?"

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow. "Why would he believe me?"

"I took a picture with my phone," Genesis said with a smirk. "I'll send it to him."

"No, don't send it to him!" Zack protested. "He'll use it to blackmail us later. Send it to Seph and he can just show it to him!"

Genesis nodded. "Good plan, puppy." Once he had sent the picture he closed his phone. "I'll meet you in the transport."

"Okay," Zack said as he hurried toward the waiting vehicles. "Take care of yourself, Sephiroth."

When they were alone, Genesis looked at Sephiroth and took a deep breath. "Thank you for what you said the troops before we broke off into separate groups…you know, about respecting Angeal and I like they respect you. It means a lot to have your support."

"I meant what I said, Genesis," Sephiroth said. "You and Angeal were always just as good at your job as I ever was. You two were my only friends when everyone around us was too scared to talk to me. You both showed me what friendship really was and I will never forget that."

Genesis nodded. "I feel the same way. I swear I'll make you proud."

Sephiroth grasped the hand offered to him and shook it. "Be safe, Genesis."

"I will," Genesis promised. "And you too, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth nodded and watched Genesis disappear into the transport. As the convoy pulled away, Sephiroth stayed and watched them leave until they were no longer insight. He didn't know when Vincent had appeared beside him. He only registered his presence when the other man cleared his throat.

"You've all done SOLDIER proud in the past," Vincent said. "There's no reason to think you won't make Wutai proud this time."

"Maybe," Sephiroth conceded. "But saying goodbye to family is never easy."

Vincent nodded. "True enough."

Sephiroth stared at the stars and found himself doing something he had never done before: he prayed to the gods that his friends…no, his _family_ all returned safely.


	31. Chapter 31: The Crossroads of Highwind

Author's Note: To everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and reads this story, thank you! You guys are amazing! :) **Sephiroth Owa13**: Girl, you know you're awesome! Thanks for the help with this chapter and Cid's dialogue. Oh, Cid...you crusty old pilot! Damn you and your way of speaking! Enjoy the chapter everyone! ^_^

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: The Crossroads of Highwind<strong>

Tifa looked at the newspaper in front of her and sighed, wishing she didn't have to work some crummy job with crappy hours to pay the bills.

"No luck?" Bob sat beside her on the bench she was sitting on and handed her a box of fries.

"I think I'm being too picky," she said, making a face. "This isn't supposed to be a career. It's just a job."

"Give yourself a break. It's only our first couple of days here in Midgar." Bob took a sip of his pop and leaned over her shoulder. "What about that one?"

Tifa found the add Bob pointed to and took a closer look. "A server at a bar called 7th Heaven?"

Bob smiled and nodded. "Sure! Why not?"

"Because with a name like that, it's probably a strip joint!" Tifa protested.

"Oh, it is not…probably not." Bob tried not to laugh at Tifa's progressively skeptical looks. "Okay, it's most likely a strip joint, but it's still worth a shot."

Tifa finally shrugged. "Okay fine. I'll check it out. But if it's a strip joint, you have to come rescue me from the perverts."

Bob smiled and shook her hand. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Tifa still couldn't believe she was hired on the spot. She had no experience, yet the owner said it was fate. Something about a SOLDIER who named his bar for him agreed that he should have a beautiful bartender. She sighed and continued wiping down the tables. Once her ID arrived, Jax, the owner of the bar, said he would start training her on how to run the bar and mix drinks. If she played her cards right, she could make enough in tips to start buying materia soon, maybe even a few mastered ones. While she worked, Bob would secure guns and building materials for bombs. Reno had given him the name of his black market contact in the slums, so they would be set there. Reno warned them to stay away from black market materia because it wasn't always reliable. The weapons dealers were regulars, but black market materia dealers were usually fly by night and were either often on their last legs of power, or something strange, like a gender bending materia or something. Zack had suggested the materia shop in the Sector Five slums marketplace. Since it was a legitimate shop, ShinRa tracked its sales records and any repeat buyers, so she would have to make sure she didn't go often enough to raise any red flags.<p>

She was pulled from her thoughts when the front door flew open and a tall blond man with a cigarette dangling from his lips stormed in. He looked around at the empty bar and took his cigarette from his mouth, blowing out a steady stream of smoke.

"This shithole open?" he asked.

Tifa nodded. "Yes."

"Thank the gods." He muttered and stormed over to a booth. "You got any tea?"

Tifa was shocked when he asked for tea. He seemed more like the beer or whiskey type. "We have a few different types."

"Just regular black tea," he grumbled. He looked at the woman who slid in the booth across from him. "You want tea, too, Shera?"

The woman nodded and smiled at Tifa. "I'll have the same thing."

Tifa walked over to the bar and flipped the electric kettle on, trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible to the two people in the booth. Both were wearing ShinRa visitor badges, which explained why they had ventured down to the slums for their meal. Most of ShinRa's personnel stayed above the plate. The only ShinRa people in the slums were the infantrymen on patrol. Whatever the man's connection to ShinRa was, he didn't seem too happy with them and that could prove useful.

* * *

><p>Cid angrily stubbed out his cigarette. "Those fuckin' bastards. I knew it was too good to be true."<p>

"Cid, I know you're angry, but at least they're not ending the space program permanently," Shera said. "You'll still be able to prove your talent to them with your ship designs. If they're impressed with what you do for them now, they may restart the space program once the war with Wutai is over."

Cid grunted. "Another fuckin' war. I'm not sure what miracle they want me to pull out of my ass, but I can guarantee that ShinRa's gonna lose this one."

"What makes you say that?" Shera asked.

"Well last time Wutai was facing General Sephiroth," Cid said with a smirk. "This time,_ ShinRa's_ facing that silver-haired devil."

Shera frowned. "I thought he went missing in Nibelheim?"

"The grunt who escorted me to the conference room told me we had to go to a different one because Sephiroth threw a body through the window of the other conference room."

Shera's eyes widened. "What? How was that even possible? The general can't fly."

"He can now," Cid answered. "Apparently he's got himself a wing, just like all those Genesis clones. And get this; Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley aren't dead. They're alive too and apparently Rhapsodos isn't…you know, whatever they called it."

"Degrading?"

"Yeah, that's it." Cid leaned back and folded his arms across his chest shaking his head slightly. "Three grown men spontaneously sproutin' wings. ShinRa really fucked those boys up. It's no wonder they're fightin' back."

Shera looked around nervously. "Cid, you shouldn't talk like that. If anyone from ShinRa heard you…"

"Shiva, Shera, look around you!" Cid snapped and waved his arm around the empty bar. "You see any ShinRa people here? What, do you think that kid behind the bar is gonna report me?" He turned and looked at the girl approaching them with a tray and their drinks. "Hey, kid, what would you say if I told you I hate ShinRa?"

"Cid!" Shera gasped.

The girl raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Uh, good for you?"

"See? She doesn't give a shit," Cid said triumphantly. "You ain't gonna report me, are you?"

She smiled and set the cups down before placing the teapot between them. "If I reported you, I'd have to report most of the people in the slums, sir. Then I would be out of a job because everyone would be in jail or locked up."

Cid chuckled. "I like this girl." He took a sip of his tea and sighed in ecstasy. "And she makes amazing tea. You gonna be here tomorrow at the same time?"

Their waitress smiled and nodded. "I'll be here."

"Me too," Cid said before taking another sip of his tea. "You can't get a proper tasting cup of tea in this godsforsaken city! I can't wait to leave."

"You're here on business?" she asked.

"More like I'm here to have my dreams crushed," Cid muttered. He offered his hand to the girl. "Cid Highwind, I design air crafts."

She took his hand and smiled. "Tifa Lockhart. It's nice to meet you."

He released her hand and pointed to Shera. "This is Shera. She's my head technician."

"Hi," Shera said.

"Nice to meet you as well," Tifa said. She turned and looked at Cid. "So do you work for ShinRa?"

"Hell no," Cid said vehemently. "Well, I guess I do…kind of. I'm more of a freelance agent ShinRa approached. I've been workin' on designin' ships for their space program, but now they want me to cannibalize my designs so they can be used as warships against Wutai."

"Wow, this war sounds more serious than the last one," Tifa said.

"It sure as hell is," Cid said. "ShinRa's gonna be facin' their very own SOLDIER first class general and that boy is gonna hand them their ass!"

"Cid, we should get going," Shera said nervously. "Palmer wants to get started reviewing all your designs so he can decide which ones to use."

"Normally I would say that Palmer can kiss my ass, but I know it's so damn important to you for me to make nice, even though it makes me want to vomit, so we can leave. How much do I owe you, Tifa?"

"Two cups is twelve hundred gil," she said.

He handed her some money and smiled. "Keep the change."

"Thank you," Tifa said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet your ass you will," Cid said, then led Shera out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was looking at various maps, familiarizing himself with Wutai's interior. He wanted to find a few places to set up ambushes for Shinra if, more likely <em>when<em>, they penetrated their coastal defenses. If they made it past Genesis and Angeal, he wanted them to run into a roadblock that would push them back once more or, at the very least, not allow them to gain anymore ground.

When his phone rang, he flipped it open without looking at the screen. "General Sephiroth speaking."

"Wow, I feel like I should salute you or something, even though you can't see me."

Sephiroth smiled at Tifa's cheeky response. "Well, I expect salutes whether I am there or not. Are you saluting yet?"

Tifa's soft laugh filtered over the line. "I am now, sir."

Sephiroth made a face. "Drop the sir. It makes me sound old."

"You're so demanding."

He smiled. "It's my job to be demanding." As much as he would rather continue their light banter, he knew she must have had a reason for contacting him. "Why are you calling?"

"Well, I got a job at a bar and a guy came in complaining about ShinRa." Tifa's tone became more serious. "He's working on the spaceships ShinRa was building for the space program, but he said ShinRa wants him to change the designs so they can be used as airships against Wutai."

Sephiroth knew there was only one man who could give ShinRa what they wanted. "Cid Highwind."

"You've heard of him?"

"The space program used to be argued about constantly at our weekly departmental meetings," Sephiroth answered. "Every week, Heidegger complained it was sucking potential gil out of the military budget and every week, Palmer would praise Mr. Highwind's talent. He was convinced that he was the man who would make the space program viable." Sephiroth smiled slightly. "Genesis used to call him Palmer's gift of the Goddess. He could do no wrong. From what I saw, he is quite talented and that could be a problem for us if he converts his engine designs to be used in the lower atmosphere."

"Well, if he was being honest today, then that is the last thing he wants to do."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he didn't seem to want to do that," Tifa answered. "In fact, he apparently wants to see you and everyone else succeed in taking ShinRa down." She paused for a moment. "That's why I called. I was going to approach him about joining us. I figured he would be coming to Midgar frequently to fend off this Palmer guy's demands and he may be able to sneak me into ShinRa HQ. Then I could maybe 'lose my way' and end up in a reactor…that just happens to blow up later."

Sephiroth smiled. "Clever girl."

"Do you think I should approach him?" Tifa asked. "He'll be coming back to the bar tomorrow."

"I'm going to have Reno do a risk assessment and he can message you with a decision." Sephiroth made a note about what Reno should check for. "Tifa, I want you to be careful."

"Really? I was planning on doing this as dangerously as possible," she said sweetly.

"I'm also making a note that you should endeavor to spend less time interacting with Genesis," Sephiroth said with a smirk. "You are picking up his sarcastic manner far too easily."

Tifa's soft laughed permeated the line. "You're one to talk, Seph!"

"Is that so?"

"With your earlier comment about saluting, I'd say you're the one who's spending too much time around Genesis."

Sephiroth's smirk softened into a smile. "I guess I'm finally acting on some sage advice."

"Which was?"

"About acting more my age."

"That's good! If you don't learn to loosen up, I'd start calling you 'sir' again. Besides, I'm a teenager, remember? We're supposed to be mouthy."

That reminded Sephiroth of something and he glanced at his watch. "It's midday in Midgar, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Tifa answered, confusion coloring her voice.

"Happy birthday."

"How did you know?"

Even though she couldn't see him, he still shrugged and smiled. "It's my job to know even the smallest details. Besides, Zack and Genesis have been keeping a countdown going to the day that you are legally considered an adult so they can resume pressuring me to…how did they put it? Get over myself and ask you the hell out already. That is a direct quote, by the way."

"Aw, and here I thought I was getting more of you acting your age!" Tifa laughed. "They're persistent, aren't they?"

"To a fault," Sephiroth murmured. "Unfortunately I need to get back to making battle plans. Reno will let you know what to do about Cid Highwind before tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

Sephiroth paused for a moment. "It was good to hear from you, Tifa."

"It was good hearing your voice again too," she said. "I miss you."

Sephiroth's lips curled at the corners in a small smile. "The feeling is mutual. Be careful. The slums can be dangerous."

"I may not be able to beat the crap out of a SOLDIER, but regular Joes who can't take no for an answer…I can hand those guys their ass without even breaking a sweat!" Tifa assured him. "You be careful out there, too, Seph."

Sephiroth closed his phone after she had disconnected the call and raised an eyebrow. It was strange to find that while it always felt strange to have Genesis, Angeal, and Zack all shorten his name in the beginning of their respective friendships, when Tifa called him 'Seph', it just seemed so…right.

* * *

><p>Bob looked up when Tifa opened the door to the apartment. "What did the general say?"<p>

"Sephiroth said he would have Reno do a background check on Cid," Tifa answered as she kicked off her shoes. "Reno's going to text me with the answer before tomorrow."

"Do you want me to approach the guy?" Bob asked.

Tifa shook her head and dropped to the couch beside the clone. "If you do it, he may get suspicious and bolt. He's coming back tomorrow, so I can talk to him then."

"What about that technician you mentioned?" Bob asked. "You think she might rat you both out?"

That was a good question and one she didn't have an answer for. "I'm not sure. I don't think she's really into ShinRa. I think she's just worried about what would happen to them if ShinRa found out about Cid's anti-ShinRa rant."

"Still, it might be best to try and get him alone for that kind of conversation," Bob advised. He was silent for a moment. "You sure about this guy?"

She shrugged. "I have a good feeling about him."

"Then I'll trust your judgment," Bob said.

Tifa smiled and looked at the clone. "You trust my instincts that much, huh?"

Bob nodded. "Of course. Despite my degrading appearance and the harsh sounds of how we clones communicated, you still trusted me when we first came to Midgar and you always treated me like a person, not a monster. If your instinct was to trust me, and General Rhapsodos for that matter, then that is good enough for me to trust your instincts about this Cid guy."

"It really meant that much to you that I trusted you?" she asked, surprised it had made an impact on him.

"Well, yeah," Bob answered with a smile. "All I did was hiss, grunt, and growl, all of which sounded menacing. Never mind the mouth of pointy razor-sharp teeth I had started sporting. Even _I_ thought I looked scary. And then, you all wanted me to have a name. It made me feel human to have a name again."

"What's your real name anyway?" Tifa asked. "I feel bad calling you Bob when you can easily tell me your name."

Bob smiled. "My name is Lieutenant Archer Phillips, SOLDIER, second class."

"Would you prefer I call you Archer?" Tifa asked.

He made a face and shook his head. "I actually prefer Bob. Archer just leads people to call me Archie, which is too reminiscent of being a kid."

Tifa laughed softly. "Well, Bob it is."

Bob frowned slightly. "Hey, remember when General Sephiroth said this was Reno's real place?"

"Sure."

"He said it was leased to a Reinhold Sinclair." He grinned. "You think Reno's real name is _Reinhold_?"

Tifa's eyes widened, trying to picture Reno answering to the name Reinhold and began to laugh. "Oh gods, I hope it is! He probably hates that!"

"Yeah, it's not badass enough for a Turk!" Bob chuckled.

Tifa was startled when her phone vibrated against her hip. She pulled the phone out and flipped it open. "Wow. That was quick. I talked to Sephiroth four hours ago and Reno's already texting me." She took a moment to read it and all of sudden everything that they were planning to do to ShinRa just became a little more real. "He said I should go ahead and approach Cid tomorrow."

Bob became serious again. "Listen, if you want, I can just 'happen' to be there when he gets there…you know, just in case."

Tifa nodded. "Okay. I think having you there will make it less nerve wracking. He was in at two this afternoon and said he'd be back at the same time tomorrow."

"I'll be there," Bob promised. He smiled slightly. "Now, I have a surprise for you." He got to his feet and disappeared into the kitchen.

"What kind of surprise?" Tifa asked. "Bob?"

When he returned he was holding a decadent looking cupcake overflowing with frosting and a lit candle in the middle. "Happy birthday, Tifa."

Tifa smiled and shook her head, happily accepting the delicious looking treat. "How did you know?"

He smiled and took out his phone before turning it so she could read the text. "I'm just following orders."

Tifa's smile brightened while she read the text.

_Make sure Tifa celebrates her birthday. I recommend the Chocolate Cheesecake Explosion cupcake from Cupcake Delight in the Sector Four slums market. General Sephiroth._

She looked up at Bob and smiled. "Thank you for doing this."

He smiled and sat beside her. "Make a wish, Birthday Girl."

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and blowing out her candle. "You better be splitting this thing with me. It's huge!"

Bob produced a pair of forks. "I was hoping you would say that!"

Later that night, Tifa lay in her bed and laughed each time her phone beeped with birthday wishes. The ones from Aerith and Cissnei were the type of messages girls sent to one another, complete with winky-smiley faces. Angeal's was very to the point, but sweet. Zack's contained a limerick that Tifa was positive contained some secret dirty message, but she hadn't been able to pick it out. Cloud's was sweet in a very Cloud-like shy way. Genesis' birthday message contained a LOVELESS quote, which even he had to admit didn't really go with a birthday wish, but it was his favorite so he threw it in there anyway. But it was the last message that really touched her heart.

_I hope you enjoyed your birthday cupcake. It seemed like something you would enjoy. Sleep well, Sephiroth_.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Cid arrived at the same time the next day, but he was alone. He immediately sought out Tifa and when he saw her behind the bar, he made his way over to her.<p>

"Afternoon, Tifa," he said gruffly.

She turned and smiled at him. "Afternoon, Mr. Highwind."

"Cid, please," he said and sat on one of the bar stools. "Mr. Highwind sounds old."

Tifa nodded and moved closer to him. "Would you like more tea?"

"I need something a helluva lot stronger than tea today," He wiped his eyes.

"Well, my ID just came today, so I can serve you liquor." She put her finger to her lips and contemplated him for a moment. "How about a whiskey sour?"

"Whiskey anything sounds good to me," he grumbled. He was still irritated with ShinRa's demands. They were pushing for a time line as to when the engines could be revamped for use in the lower atmosphere. He was pretty sure he could do it in a couple of weeks, but he wanted to make ShinRa wait. Which, of course, wasn't going to happen. Palmer was already threatening to send ShinRa technicians to do the work if he refused and he sure as hell wasn't going to let those bastards anywhere near his designs! His patents for the engines were stuck in patent limbo because that's where Palmer wanted them to be in order maintain the upper hand.

"You look upset." Tifa placed his drink in front of him.

"Those fuckin' ShinRa bastards are leaning on me hard," Cid complained, then drained half of his drink in one gulp. "If I won't re-work the engines, they're threatenin' to step in and do it for me."

"Not that I'm a fan of ShinRa, but don't they pay you to do what they want?" Tifa asked.

Cid snorted. "They pay me to be their bitch." Cid finished the rest of his drink and pushed the glass toward her. "I'll have another."

"If you don't like ShinRa, why did you agree to work for them?" Tifa asked.

"Gil," he said. He snorted when she made a face. "I wasn't interested in what they would pay me. I just wanted to get my hands on their money because it would've taken me _years_ to make the kind of money ShinRa gave me in only a matter of hours. Without their money, my research would never have made it to where it is now." Cid sighed harshly, wishing he had a way out of his deal with ShinRa. "If there was some other competitor out there that I could have gone to with my work, I would have. Unfortunately, ShinRa's the only game on this planet." He took a sip from the drink Tifa had just set down in front of him before shaking his head. "It seemed like a good idea at the time, but this deal keeps gettin' worse by the minute."

"Why don't you work against them?"

Cid frowned. "How the hell could I work against them? One man can't do shit, little lady."

Tifa smiled. "What if I told you that you _could_ make a difference?"

Cid laughed. "I'd say you need to find a better dealer, cuz the shit you're smokin' is terrible."

Tifa laughed and shook her head. "I can help you make a stand."

Cid narrowed his eyes. "Yeah? You and what army?"

"The army of Wutai," she said. "And General Sephiroth."

Cid was silent as he stared at the girl in front of him. Was she nuts? Was she a ShinRa plant? "Who are you?"

"I already told you, I'm Tifa Lockhart and I'm from Nibelheim," she said quietly. "I was there the night General Sephiroth disappeared. Whatever ShinRa reported is untrue. General Sephiroth was there to investigate a malfunction at our reactor and the disappearance of other SOLDIER operatives that had been sent previously. ShinRa said they suspected the disappearances were due to the increased monster population, which they assumed was a bi-product of the malfunctioning reactor. What he found instead, drove him to the brink of insanity."

Cid leaned in, curious to know what could cause General Sephiroth, of all people to lose his mind. "What did he find?"

Tifa shrugged. "I'm not sure. He never really said. He just kept saying he was a monster. Genesis appeared and convinced him to destroy whatever he had found at the reactor and leave ShinRa for good. Lieutenant Fair, the other SOLDIER that had accompanied Sephiroth to Nibelheim, found me just after Sephiroth and Genesis left for the reactor. He wanted to help them, but when we stepped out of the abandoned Shinra mansion, my town was ablaze." Tifa paused, tears shone in her eyes. "They burned my home and killed everyone who lived there…including my father. General Sephiroth and Genesis Rhapsodos saved my life after a SOLDIER nearly killed me."

Cid's eyes widened. "I knew it! I knew they were fuckin' lyin'."

"What exactly has ShinRa been saying about Nibelheim?" Tifa asked.

"They were sayin' there was an 'incident' involvin' the town of Nibelheim, which General Sephiroth had been dispatched to 'deal' with it," Cid said, pulling out his cigarettes while shaking his head. "They've been insistin' that nothing happened. Villages around Nibelheim and even as far as North Corel reported the huge smoke cloud hoverin' over the damn place! The best part was when they said Sephiroth had disappeared. Right, like their good ol' poster boy for SOLDIER would just vanish into thin air! Then the fan clubs got involved." Cid exhaled a puff of smoke. "Sephiroth's fangirls were claimin' he had gone deep undercover to put an end to the havoc those damn clones have been causin'. Genesis' fangirls were claimin' Genesis had actually killed Sephiroth and ShinRa was just coverin' it up." Cid took another deep puff from his cigarette and stared at Tifa. "You're not pullin' my chain, are ya, kid?"

She shook her head. "I'm being completely honest with you. But if you like, I have proof."

Cid smirked. "What kind of proof?"

Tifa looked at the only other patron in 7th Heaven and waved him over. "Does this guy look familiar?"

Cid turned and looked at the man who had moved to stand beside him. He stared at the younger man, trying to think where he had seen him before and then it hit him. "You're one of 'em clones, ain't ya?"

He inclined his head and offered Cid his hand. "My name is Bob and I was one o the SOLDIERs who defected with General Rhapsodos. Tifa speaks the truth. General Sephiroth, General Rhapsodos, and General Hewley are all working with Wutai."

"And what are you two doin' here?" Cid asked before drawing in another lung full of smoke.

"We want to recruit civilians to re-form AVALANCHE," Bob explained. "If we can cause enough problems for ShinRa in the cities vital to their war efforts, then they might start making mistakes."

"What kinda trouble you lookin' at startin'?" Cid asked.

"Blowing up reactors," Tifa said with a smile.

"Destroying weapon stockpiles," Bob added.

Cid grinned as he tapped the excess ash off the tip of his cigarette. "Or maybe sabotagin' some engines in a few warships?" He turned and looked at Bob. "Ex-SOLDIER, huh? You wouldn't happen to be a pilot, would ya?"

Bob lifted an eyebrow. "I was trained in flying, yes, sir."

"If I get a ship off the ground, I'll need a pilot to fly it on a test flight," Cid said with a shrug. "And if it _happens_ to 'crash' in Wutai, they'll need someone to show them how it works. Then your boys wouldn't be so outnumbered if, or rather, when ShinRa decides to give me the boot and gets my babies off the ground."

"You're really going to help us?" Tifa asked.

Cid smiled at the hopeful tone in her voice. "You bet your ass I will, kid. You let those Generals know that I am on board. I'll need a secure way to communicate with you though. My phone's ShinRa issued."

"We'll take care of that," Tifa assured him. "When are you leaving Midgar?"

"Tomorrow night," Cid answered. "I can bring Shera shopping in the slums before we leave and if we _happen_ to need something to eat, I'll make sure we're in Sector Seven."

"We'll be here with a plan for communication," Tifa said.

"Can we count on your technician to keep quiet?" Bob asked.

"Once we're away from ShinRa's watchful eyes, she'll be fine," Cid responded, confident in Shera's response. "Even if she doesn't approve, she'll keep her mouth shut to protect me." He got to his feet and handed Tifa more than enough to cover his drinks. "As always, keep the change, Tifa."

* * *

><p>Shera was pacing the room of the hotel room she and Cid were sharing. She was worried about him. When Palmer had started making threats about having ShinRa technicians complete his designs if he refused, Cid had barely been able to keep his temper under control. Cid was stubborn and Palmer backing him into a corner had <em>really<em> pissed Cid off. She'd seen him like that before and it usually resulted in him doing some rash. Maybe she should have gone with him to that bar. Sure, the girl behind the counter had said she wouldn't say a thing about Cid's ranting against ShinRa, but she lived in the slums. People who lived in the slums didn't make a lot of gil and if ShinRa offered the right amount, even the most innocent looking people could stab you in the back.

"Shera, I'm back," Cid called when he walked through the door.

She walked back into the living room portion of the suite they sharing. Cid was setting a few bags on the table when she appeared. "What's all this?"

He turned and grinned at her. "A celebration feast. We're havin' Wutainese food from that place we both like and for dessert, Banora White apple pie."

Shera lifted an eyebrow. "What exactly are we celebrating?"

Cid laughed. "Can't you guess?" When Shera just stared at him, he sighed. "Remember that kid from 7th Heaven? She's from Nibelheim. She was there that night when General Sephiroth just disappeared and I was right! ShinRa's been lyin' about that whole incident! Remember that buddy of mine who was visitin' friends in Corel and said he saw a huge smoke cloud hoverin' around Nibelheim?"

Shera frowned, not liking where Cid was apparently going with his story. "Yeah?"

"That smoke cloud was ShinRa burnin' down Nibelheim!" Cid exclaimed. "They burned a whole fuckin' town and killed everyone there, includin' that poor kid's father."

"How did she escape?" Shera asked.

"The General and Genesis saved her," Cid said, opening a few containers while he spoke. "ShinRa's bad news, Shera. Way more fucked up than even _I_ figured they were."

Shera shook her head. "I still don't understand what we're celebrating here."

"I'm gonna help 'em out with their little revolution," Cid said with a grin. "Wutainese food in honor of the one fuckin' country with enough balls to face ShinRa and the Banora White apple pie is in honor of the first SOLDIER with enough smarts to leave that damn company!"

"I can't believe you, Cid!" Shera exclaimed. "You're going to go against ShinRa?"

Cid frowned. "How can I not? Didn't you hear a word I said about what those bastards did to that poor girl?"

Shera tried to keep the panic she felt rising up from taking over. "Cid, if ShinRa catches you…"

"Do you think we'll be spared by doing everythin' they tell us to do?" Cid asked incredulously. "Those three SOLDIER generals served ShinRa faithfully for a long damn time and what did it earn 'em? They burned that town to cover up the fact that their own elite SOLDIERs were going to leave and spill their guts about whatever the hell was in that reactor!"

"And what are you planning to do, Cid?" Shera asked.

"I'm gonna sabotage my own damn engines, that's what I'm gonna do!" he snapped. "Only one of my ships is gonna fly! Then, it's promptly gonna crash in Wutai. I'm givin' those boys a fightin' chance against a company that won't fight fair."

"ShinRa will just replace you," Shera said, knowing it was hopeless to argue at this point. Cid had already made up his mind.

"I know they will, Shera," he said, a devious smile curling around his lips. "But without a few key design plans, they'll have a helluva time makin' any of my designs work."

"They'll come after you," Shera said.

Cid reached out and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her gently in an attempt to reassure her. "That's why when I'm released from my contract with ShinRa I'm thinkin' of relocatin'. I hear Wutai's a nice place to live."

"I don't want you to die, Cid." A few tears escaped her clenched eyelids and traveled down her cheeks, soaking through his shirt.

"Well, neither the fuck do I," he said with a chuckle. When he spoke again, his tone of voice was more serious. "ShinRa's evil. What they did to that girl and their own SOLDIERs is evil. If we can make a difference, then we should do everythin' in our power to do that."

"I just hope that girl is what she claims to be," Shera said, still unsure of trusting any stranger in Midgar.

* * *

><p>President Shinra listened as Heidegger extolled the virtues of SOLDIER under his command. They were already beginning to mobilize and would be reaching Wutai within a few hours.<p>

"Very good," the president murmured. "And what of the remaining Turks? I know my son escaped with four and Genesis killed one in Nibelheim. What about the others?"

Heidegger smirked. "They are being hunted down and executed on sight as traitors, sir."

"Good," the president said. Rufus had hurt his pride so it was only fair to destroy something Rufus loved in return.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door before a woman appeared. "I'm sorry to bother you, sir."

"What is it, Jana?" the president asked irritably.

"A SOLDIER second class says he has someone you and General Heidegger will want to see."

The president sighed irritably and waved his hand dismissively. "Fine, just send him in."

A few moments later, a man entered the room and saluted both Heidegger and the president. Heidegger shifted his seat so he could face the man.

"What's your name?" Heidegger asked.

"Luxiere, SOLDIER second class, sir," he answered.

"This had better be important," the president said. He had little patience for interruptions and even less patience for people wasting his time in order to secure some promotion.

"It is, sir," Luxiere answered. "I was patrolling the Wastelands and found a man wandering around. He will be extremely useful to us against General Sephiroth."

"Really?" The president was doubtful of his claim, but figured it was still worth seeing the man. "And where is this savior?"

Luxiere opened the door he had just walked through. "Right here, sir."

The president's eyes widened slightly. "Hollander?"

Professor Hollander smirked and inclined his head. "Mr. President, General Heidegger."

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face in Midgar," Heidegger snapped.

"It was a mistake to follow Genesis," Hollander said evenly. "He was insane."

"Yet you followed him," the president reminded him. "You cost me a lot of money, Hollander. Why would you show your face here?"

"I'm assuming your precious Sephiroth returned Hojo's body to you, did he not?" Hollander said.

"Right through a godsdamned window," Heidegger muttered.

"With Hojo dead, your main source of insight into the Jenova projects is dead," Hollander pointed out. "If you reinstate me into ShinRa, with full privileges, I can give you knowledge about Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal that isn't in any research notes Hojo or I kept." He lightly patted a satchel on his hip. "Including recent samples from Sephiroth."

This is what they had been waiting for: an inside knowledge of the biology of the three products of the Jenova projects.

The president smiled and inclined his head. "Heidegger, re-issue Hollander his ID and access codes," he said before pointing at Luxiere. "And promote this young man to the rank of Commander. I want him fast tracked to SOLDIER first class immediately."

"Thank you, sir," Luxiere said with a smile.

The president nodded impatiently and turned his gaze back to Hollander. "If you betray us again, you won't have anywhere to run Professor. If we don't catch you, your boys certainly will and after seeing what they did with Hojo, I can't confidently assure you that you would not survive. Remember that."

Hollander nodded. "I will keep that in mind."

"Good," the president said before looking at Heidegger. "Take our new Director of the Science Division down to meet his staff and send out a memo regarding our new changes in staff."

"Yes, sir," Heidegger said, ushering Luxiere and Hollander out ahead of him.

Once the president was alone, he turned and looked out the massive window behind him. A grin formed across his lips. "You will pay for your betrayal, Sephiroth."


	32. Chapter 32: Hurry Up And Wait

Author's Note: With my next update, the rating is going to be bumped up to M, so if you can't find it one day, it's due to the rating change. :) Again, thank you **Sephiroth Owa13**. You know, let's all just leave it as a given that she totally rocks and keeps my muse focused! :)

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Hurry Up And Wait<strong>

Cloud found himself pacing, anxious to see _some_ sign of the enemy. Spies had informed them that ShinRa was already poised to attack from Goblin Island, the area near Cosmo Canyon, and on the other side of Mount Nibel. What was ShinRa waiting for? Why weren't they attacking?

"Pacing won't make ShinRa attack."

Cloud jumped when Angeal's heavy hand landed on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, sir. Nervous habit, I guess."

"Once they attack, you'll be sorry you were so anxious to have them attack," Angeal said, a small smile softened his stern features.

Cloud nodded. "I'm sorry, sir."

Angeal raised one eyebrow. "Do you always apologize this much?"

Another apology was on the tip of Cloud's tongue. He blushed and nodded. "Yes, I do, actually."

"Do I make you nervous, Strife?"

"A little."

"I thought I was doing you a favor by taking you with me," Angeal said, a soft chuckle rumbled in his chest. "Tell me, do I make you nervous because I am a failed experiment?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, sir."

"Is it because I am your commanding officer?" Angeal frowned when Cloud shook his head. "Is it because I am Sephiroth's friend?"

_Ding, ding, ding! Give the man a prize!_ It was probably completely unfair to the man in front of him, but Cloud couldn't help the way he felt.

Angeal nodded slightly. "It's true. I'm friends with Sephiroth and Genesis, both of whom you seem to have a tenuous relationship with. Perhaps you think my goal is to 'teach you a lesson'?"

Cloud refused to let his body shake. He had been a subject of one of Hojo's experiments and survived, for god's sake! Surely, he could survive a confrontation with an ex-SOLDIER first class, right? Cloud gulped watching Angeal's massive biceps flex when he crossed his arms across his chest. _Then again, maybe not_, Cloud thought to himself.

Cloud could tell the man was waiting for an answer. "Well, the thought _had _crossed my mind, sir."

Angeal smiled and nodded. "I can see why it would. But in my defense, Zack is my friend, too. Did it ever occur to you that I was trying to save Zack's younger friend, you, from my two other friends, Genesis and Sephiroth?"

Cloud was confused. "Huh?"

"Cloud, you are clearly very important to Zack," Angeal clarified. "I have the unique position of also being very close to Genesis and as such I can tell when Genesis has set his mind to something…such as giving you the benefit of his 'expertise' with fire materia in the form of a game I like to call Cadet Fireball Dodge Ball. What kind of friend to Zack would I be if I just left you to Genesis' mercy?"

"I thought that was just a horrible rumor," Cloud mumbled, his eyes focusing on the ground before him.

"Unfortunately not."

Cloud shook his head and looked at Angeal. "What's his problem?"

"I'd be willing to bet that it has something to do with angry glances and tight expressions you and Sephiroth seem to share once and a while."

"Well, he doesn't have to worry about me and Sephiroth." Cloud kicked a stone angrily. As if anyone could take him seriously. He was just army. Sephiroth was…a legend. "Next to him, I'm nothing."

"I think I've missed something." Angeal lowered himself to a fallen tree and watched Cloud pace in front of him. "Maybe you should tell me what has you and Sephiroth circling each other like you're enemies."

"Maybe we are," Cloud mumbled.

"I'm confused, Cloud. Didn't Genesis and Sephiroth come for you and Zack?"

Cloud stopped pacing and nodded. "They did."

"Then what happened?"

"Tifa's my friend."

Angeal frowned and shook his head. "Tifa…?" Cloud looked up when Angeal paused. "This is about Tifa?"

"She's been through so much," Cloud said. "She doesn't need any more heartbreak."

"Why would Sephiroth lead to heartbreak for Tifa, Cloud?"

"No offense to you, sir, but he's barely even human."

Angeal lowered his eyes. "Are any of us really human any more, Cloud? Am I a human being? Is Zack?" He got to his feet and gently grasped Cloud's shoulder. "Are you a human now, Cloud?"

"Something's just not right about him anymore." A frustrated sigh tousled a few of the blond spikes brushing against his forehead.

"Watching a hero fall from grace is never easy, Cloud," Angeal said. "I can only image what my own fall did to Zack. Listen, I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better about Sephiroth."

Cloud sighed. "Me too, sir."

"Maybe we can all find the humanity we lost to ShinRa by fighting and protecting others from their power?" Angeal suggested.

Cloud didn't trust Sephiroth, but Angeal wasn't Sephiroth. Besides, he would have to learn to trust again anyway…why not start with the man Zack never lost faith in? "I think it's worth a try, sir."

* * *

><p>"Ugh! This is too difficult!" Zack complained.<p>

Cissnei laughed softly. "Zack, you've only been practicing for fifteen minutes!"

"I'm a quick learner, Ciss!" Whining was unattractive, but damn! Genesis' demand for a new materia created from the fusion process was too difficult. "Sword skills, I picked up in ten minutes! I obviously rule at endurance, which you can see from squat record! Hand-to-hand combat, I picked it up like that!" He emphasized his point by snapping of his fingers. "I should be awesome with materia! Genesis picked it up without a problem, so how hard can it be?"

"Materia use is a skill that not everyone takes to," Cissnei said. "Sure, everyone can learn to use it if they try, but to master it like Genesis has takes a lot of practice. Give the guy a little more credit."

"Oh, relax." Zack smiled and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm not knocking your boyfriend or anything. It's just he was the most undisciplined SOLDIER of all time! If he can concentrate on mastering materia without a problem, I should be able to kick ass at it in a matter of minutes!"

"Still underestimating me, Zackary?"

_Oh, man! Busted_, Zack thought to himself. He braced himself for _the_ Genesis glare and turned to face him. He was caught off guard by the lack of expression on Genesis' face, but the hurt in his eyes gave away how his comment had really struck Genesis. Immediately, Zack felt incredibly guilty. "It's not that, Gen. It's just…I mean, you made all us second and third class SOLDIERs do your paperwork! You were always late! You didn't even take your meetings with Sephiroth seriously! How can you _not_ expect us to see you as…?"

"Lazy?" Genesis supplied.

Zack rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well…yeah."

"The paperwork I gave all of you did two things," Genesis said. "First of all, it gave you a taste of what being first class _really_ meant. It wasn't all missions and glory. Sometimes it was downright tedious. Second of all, the paperwork was usually correcting poor mission reports that second and third class SOLDIERs turned in." Genesis folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "I seem to remember _somebody_ turning in a report that featured 'I kicked some Marlboro ass and totally rule at missions' as the entire body."

Zack could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Of all the things for Genesis to remember, he just _had_ to remember that! "In my own defense, I wrote that for fun and was going to give you the proper one, but Kunsel submitted that one to get back at me for turning in one of his joke reports to Seph!"

Genesis' smirk softened into a smile and he shook his head. "I remember Sephiroth being very disturbed with a man under his command not understanding the importance of a proper mission report."

Zack still felt like he should defend his position. "Okay, I'll give you the paperwork thing, but you always used to talk about how unnecessary all those meetings with Sephiroth were."

"Even Sephiroth agreed that they were pointless." Genesis chuckled slightly. "We used to spend that time goofing off."

Cissnei laughed softly. "I have a hard time picturing the general goofing off."

"Sephiroth does have a great sense of humor, though because it is so subtle, most people miss it," Genesis said.

"And your tardiness?" Zack asked. He knew he had him _that_, at least!

Genesis' smile faded slightly. "I loved teaching my classes. They were the highlight of my day. You couldn't pay me enough to skip them…until my degradation began. There were some days I could barely move. My whole body would ache and sometimes I would just vomit with no warning."

Zack lowered his eyes. Angeal always told him that his knack for speaking without thinking was going to hurt someone one day and his prediction had definitely come true. "Man, Gen…I'm sorry for being such a dick."

Genesis sighed heavily. "I never had a lot of patience and my short temper didn't really endear me to the seconds and thirds. Don't feel bad for feeling the way you do, Puppy."

Zack looked at Genesis' crestfallen features and knew he had probably managed to drag the man's feelings of self-doubt right back to the surface again. _Way to go, dumbass_. He shook his head and touched Genesis' shoulder. "Seph said if I was going to learn materia, I couldn't have a better teacher. So…can you _please_ tell me how the _hell_ to get something awesome from fusing materia?"

Genesis nodded. "Let's start at the beginning. What do you know?"

"Apparently not much." Zack handed him the fused materia he had created. "I wanted to start with something basic, so I just combined two low level Cures into one and just got another Cure."

"The first thing you need to remember is that when you fuse two of the same thing it will produce that same item," Genesis said, taking the sphere from Zack and looking at it. "But the good thing is it will always yield a higher powered version of itself. So, with this example you used two…I'd say, level one Cures, correct?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah"

"The result is a level two cure," Genesis explained. "This could be very important on the battlefield. If you don't have a fully mastered Thundara, for instance, and your enemy does, you can combine two lower level Thundaras into a higher powered one, thus giving you a fighting chance."

Zack frowned. "I never really thought of that."

Genesis turned and looked at Cissnei. "Do you want in on this little lesson?"

Cissnei smiled and moved closer to the two SOLDIERs. "I thought you'd never ask."

Genesis gestured to the ground. "Let's have a seat. This may take a while."

Zack eagerly dropped to the ground, his boundless energy making him impatient to learn everything he could from Genesis. "Tell me how to make dark materia!"

"That is a matter of combining what they call status materia with any elemental materia." Genesis reached into his pocket and pulled out two orbs of materia. "This is Poison and this is Fire. When you combine them you get Dark Fire."

Zack's attention was glued to Genesis' movements as he fused the two together, producing the dark fire. "Whoa. So cool!"

Genesis smiled. "Something you will probably be interested in is upgrading your power attack. If you combine a yellow materia with a magic or status materia you can give your power booster materia a real kick in the ass. Poison plus a power booster materia gives you Poison Blade. Fire plus a power booster materia will give you Fire Blade, and so forth."

"Oh, man, I wish I had you for materia handling!" Zack said. He was completely in awe of Genesis' materia knowledge.

"Did you know that you could include items in materia fusion?" Genesis asked.

Zack's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?"

Genesis chuckled softly. "We have a _lot_ of work to do here."

* * *

><p>Rufus knew he had to address the remaining…tension between them. Why was he so nervous? He was going to be president of ShinRa as soon as his father was gone. He would be the most powerful man on Gaia. He…who was he kidding? His power would always be an illusion. His father, even knowing he is facing his own elite generals, still thought he was in control. The people of Gaia were the ones who held all the power…they just didn't know it yet. But they would soon enough. Sephiroth was the people's hero and he was going to be the one who showed them there weren't as helpless as they thought.<p>

Sephiroth was a free man, no longer bound by the rules of ShinRa. Sephiroth didn't have to respect Rufus simply because he would one day inherit ShinRa anymore. Rufus had to _earn_ his respect and his loyalty. If that meant humbling himself before Sephiroth and apologizing for his abhorrent behavior toward Tifa…well, then that was what he had to do.

After taking a deep breath, Rufus pulled the flap of Sephiroth's tent aside and entered. The general turned and met his gaze, his expression completely unreadable to Rufus.

"You wanted to see me?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes." Rufus was proud that he had been able keep his tone even.

"About?"

"I want to…apologize to you, Sephiroth."

"For?"

He wasn't going to make this easy, was he? Rufus squared his shoulders and refused to be put off by Sephiroth's lack of participation in the apology process. "I destroyed any trust you had left in a company you have every right to despise; first by attempting to kill you after you refused to return Hojo and then, there was that ugly business with Miss Lockhart. I saw your affection for her and sought to use that against you. It was disgusting and quite frankly something my father would do." Rufus pushed his unruly bangs out of his eyes and shrugged. "You have no reason to trust me, and at the same time, you have every reason to hate me. Shinras are liars and opportunists and everything I've done so far has only reinforced that unfortunate reality. I won't patronize you by blaming my upbringing because that would only be an insult to my own decision making abilities, and yours."

Sephiroth, who had been listening silently, frowned slightly. "How would that insult me in any way."

"Look at who raised you," Rufus said. "Hojo was nuts, but you refuse to let that influence who you are. Sure, our pasts will affect who we become, but in the end our future is our own path to choose. Both of us could choose the easy path laid out by our father figures or we could chose to take what they have taught us and use it to create a different path, one which we dedicate to breaking the cycle of dysfunction. You're already doing that with everything you're doing here. I just…"

"You too are seeking redemption," Sephiroth murmured. He got to his feet and moved closer to Rufus. "Our future is the path we choose and it seems as though we are on a similar path." Sephiroth was silent for a moment. "We must endeavor to make sure neither of us falters along the way."

Rufus almost stumbled forward at his words. He was accepting his apology. He quickly gathered himself together and nodded. "I'm ready to learn, General. When my time comes to replace my father, I want to make sure I have the tools to repair the damage he did to this planet."

"That had better be the truth," Sephiroth said, the warning in his voice giving it a slight edge that forced Rufus to listen. "Because I will not hesitate in the future to remind you of this promise you have made today."

Rufus smiled and held out his hand. When Sephiroth gripped his hand and they shook on their agreement, Rufus tightened his grip on Sephiroth's meaningfully. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

><p>"7th Heaven, Tifa speaking."<p>

"Babe, you have one _hell_ of a sexy-ass phone voice," Reno drawled, leaning back in his chair. "You shoulda gone to the Honeybee Inn and taken a job as one of their sex phone operators."

He could almost _hear_ her roll his eyes at him.

"Really, Reno? It's barely _noon_ here and you're already that sexed up?"

"In my defense, we're well into the night here, yo." Reno chuckled. "What, has Seph got the sexy phone chat on lockdown, the lucky bastard?"

Tifa sighed. "Oh my God, did you call for a reason, or did you just want to masturbate to the sound of my voice, pervert?"

Reno laughed and shook his head. "Man, I adore you, yo! You are one fuckin' spicy gal, even if you are jailbait!"

"You've got two seconds to tell me why you are calling or I'm hanging up."

Reno knew when enough was enough and happily obliged her demand. "You can let Highwind know that I have worked my magic on his phone. ShinRa's tap will automatically go on the fritz when he calls you and they can no longer track the numbers he's dialing. This shit happens enough that it won't raise any flags. I am gonna send him one of our PHS's though, just to be extra cautious."

"Thank you, Reno," Tifa said.

"You or Bob need anything else?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm going to need to know the security and layouts of the reactors in Midgar," she answered.

Reno's eyes widened slightly. "You're goin' in there?

"Well, they won't blow themselves up, now will they?"

Reno chuckled. Sephiroth was a lucky guy to have won her over. He was actually really jealous of that damn ex-SOLDIER. "I'll get you what you need, babe, no problem!"

"Be still my heart." Tifa's smile was _barely_ audible.

"Ah ha! Caught you! I can hear the smile in your voice! I knew you liked me!" Reno laughed triumphantly.

Tifa's laugh finally came across the line. "Okay, you caught me, Turk. I like you…despite my better judgment."

"All the girls say that eventually," he said. "You'll have your info by the end of the day, babe."

"Thank you, Reno."

"Be careful, Tifa. I can protect you to a certain point," he warned. "But ShinRa's got eyes everywhere, yo."

She was silent for a moment. "I know, Reno. I'll be careful, I promise."

Man, where was that protective shit coming from? She was the General's girl. She was his problem…but there was just something about her that made him want to protect her.

"Oh…and, Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go by Reinhold?"

That's why he wanted to protect her…she was the annoying, bratty, little sister he never had. "Because it's just too sexy, yo!"

Tifa laughed softly. "Take care, Reno."

"You too, babe."

* * *

><p>Tifa was still smiling when she hung up the phone. Reno was a real piece of work, but the man knew his stuff and since the Turks joined their side, she was surprised to find that she felt…safe with them.<p>

"Why the hell is it so damn busy in here?"

"It's the end of the week, Cid," Tifa answered when the pilot dropped to the stool in front of her. She smiled at Shera when she sat beside Cid. "Hi, Shera."

"It's nice to see you again," Shera said.

Tifa could tell the woman was only humoring Cid by being polite. She didn't blame her. She probably worried about trusting a Midgar slum rat. Too bad she didn't know that this slum rat bore the mark of ShinRa's evil along her torso, making her the _last_ person on Gaia who would sell anyone out to ShinRa.

"What's the good word, girl?" Cid asked.

"My man in Wutai has got you all secured so big brother can hear no evil," Tifa said. "But to be on the safe side, you'll be receiving a gift in the mail. Just leave me your address and you'll get that gift soon."

"You're a doll!" Cid pulled out his pack of cigarettes and shook one loose. "How 'bout you hook me and Shera up with one of them Whiskey Sours to celebrate this understandin' we have?"

"I'm on it." Tifa nodded and pulled out the necessary ingredients. She poured the whiskey with a flair that was only possible so soon because of her already honed hand-eye coordination. Next was the lemon mix, a few ice cubes to cool it all down and presto! Their drinks were ready to go. She pushed their drinks toward them and was surprised when Shera grabbed her wrist.

"Tell me you're not lying," she whispered. "Promise me you're not on ShinRa's side."

Tifa felt for the woman. It was sad to think that, until a few short months ago when ShinRa took everything from her, she never thought twice about trusting a stranger or ShinRa's SOLDIERs. It was a sad commentary on the denial everyone on Gaia lived with. The trust they thought they had in ShinRa and their fellow man was really just a prayer that someone had their best interest at heart; that someone would protect them from evil just because it was the _right_ thing to do. The world was going to have a nasty wake up call when they discovered that ShinRa, the company entrusted to protect them and provide them with the energy they needed to survive, was the very evil they wanted protection from.

Tifa gently squeezed Shera's hand and looked her right in the eye. "I promise on my life and my father's honor that I am not lying."

Shera stared at her for a moment before releasing her wrist and gasping softly. "Oh my word. You _are_ telling the truth. You poor girl."

Cid put his arm around Shera. "We'll do right by ya, Tifa. We promise."

Tifa smiled and nodded. "I'll do right by you, too, Cid."

The din of conversation in the bar quieted when the sporting event that had been blaring on the televisions around the room, cut out and the ShinRa news logo appeared on the screens. Tifa felt her heart clench when the male news anchor appeared on the screen.

"Good afternoon, we have breaking news," he said. "At a press conference only moments ago General Heidegger made this announcement."

A man appeared on the screen in full military uniform. "As you know the former general of SOLDIER, Sephiroth, disappeared after a routine mission to Nibelheim. Due to the superior intelligence of our army, we have received disturbing news that he has joined forces with fellow ex-generals Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos, both thought to have been killed in action, and defected to Wutai."

A murmur rippled across the bar at the revelation. On the screen, flashbulbs popped and the press erupted with questions. The man identified as General Heidegger raised his hand to hush the assembled reporters.

"Not only have the generals abandoned ShinRa, with their cohort, the former Director of SOLDIER, Lazard Deusericus, they have corrupted the Turks and conspired to kidnap Rufus Shinra," Heidegger said.

"Lyin' bastards," Cid muttered angrily.

"It is with a heavy heart that President Shinra has signed the Declaration of War with Wutai once more and it was delivered to Emperor Kisaragi this morning, in spite of the danger to his son," Heidegger continued.

"When will ShinRa make their attack against Wutai, General?"

The smile that parted his lips made Tifa shudder. "Our army and SOLDIER should be landing on Wutai's coast as we speak."

Tifa felt her body stiffen. She knew this was going to happen. She knew her friends would be facing ShinRa eventually, but before this, it had all been in that vague place called the future. It was always coming, yet seemed as though it would never happen. This announcement made everything too real. She closed her eyes and turned away from the crowd, feigning interest in the glasses that needed drying. She offered a prayer to any deity listening, requesting that her friends be kept safe…and that Sephiroth be returned to her in one _living_ piece.

* * *

><p>Angeal lowered his sword and smiled at Cloud. "You handle that sword well."<p>

"Really?" Cloud asked. "Commander Tawny said I was sloppy."

Angeal shook his head. "He's a sloppy instructor. It's all about having the right tool for the job. Standard SOLDIER training swords are balanced and weighted for SOLDIER recruits who have already received the first round of mako treatments." He picked up a bottle of water and casually tossed it to Cloud. "You hadn't received any SOLDIER mako protocols before becoming a 'guest' of Professor Hojo, right?"

Cloud took a sip of water before nodding. "That's right, sir."

It had always irked him when fellow SOLDIERs made it their mission to make the cadets feel inferior to them. They had _all_ been cadets at one point or another. You would think they would have compassion for their military brethren…well, that's what he _used_ to think. Now he knew better. SOLDIER was just as dishonorable as any part of that damn company he had served to protect.

"You probably would have shown more promise in the SOLDIER screening classes if you had been given a proper sword," Angeal said, wanting to undo the damage that had been done to the kid's self-esteem.

"General Hewley."

Angeal turned and faced Rude when he stepped into the clearing. He frowned when he saw the look on the Turk's face. "What is it, Rude?"

"ShinRa's forces will land on the beach in half an hour," Rude answered.

This was it…game time. He lifted his sword and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against his blade. It was strange to do the familiar gesture with a sword other than his Buster Sword, but it was his tradition to offer a little prayer to the heavens for the safety of his men and himself during the coming conflict. With the thought of his Buster Sword came a thought of Zack. He had left the sword with Zack because until he proved himself to be an honorable man once more, Angeal didn't think he deserved to wield that blade.

Angeal added Zack, Genesis, and Sephiroth to his prayer before opening his eyes. "Alright, you both know our plans. Cloud, stay close to me and be ready for anything."

Cloud nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Rude, is the link up to Reno set up?" Angeal asked.

The Turk nodded. "We tested it a few moments ago, General. He's able to see the forces and give us the precise locations and numbers of troops landing."

"Any idea of our odds?" Angeal asked.

"Not good," Rude said, his voice lacked any emotion, so Angeal _knew_ it was bad.

Angeal nodded, the weight of Rude's words hanging above them. He turned and grasped Cloud's shoulder. "As we fight, keep your honor close to your heart and always remember the dreams we're fighting for. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"I knew you were a good man."<p>

Genesis turned at the sound of Cissnei's voice. "Do you really believe that?"

Cissnei moved so she was standing in front of him. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe in you."

Genesis smiled slightly. It was very apparent that Cissnei was not going to allow him the opportunity to wallow in his past and for that, he would be eternally grateful. "Thank you for believing in me."

Cissnei smiled brightly. "I never stopped."

It was hard for Genesis to refrain himself from pulling her into his arms. There weren't going to be a lot of opportunities for them to be alone like this in the near future and he just wanted to make up for lost time any way he could. When he thought of all the time he wasted feeling sorry for himself…he forced that thought to the back of his mind. He refused to give his past childish actions another thought. He was a different man…a man who had regained his honor and he no longer had any time for self-doubt.

When Cissnei took his hand in hers, he realized he hadn't said anything. "Cissnei…"

She sighed and pressed two fingers against his lips. "Genesis, stop brooding and stop talking. It's really cutting into our kissing time, okay?"

Genesis raised his eyebrows before lifting her fingers from his mouth. He gently kissed her fingertips and smiled. "If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask."

He lowered his head while wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against his body. His lips moved across hers and he allowed himself the guilty pleasure of stealing a brief taste of her before returning to the more chaste kisses he had been bestowing up on her. Something stirred to life within him when he felt her lean into his kisses, taking whatever he was offering her. He somehow knew that this was where he was meant to be. She was made for him and he was made for her. All their teasing and mutual flirting was leading them down a path that he was more than happy to travel with her. His past was a blur of 'of the moment' girls, mere dalliances to soothe the ache of boredom. But when Cissnei had appeared in his life, she was the only one who could hold his interest. Could it be a short-lived enthrallment? Maybe. Was his attraction to her based on the fact that, aside from Sephiroth and Angeal, she had accepted him as he appeared? Probably. Were they moving too fast? You bet. But Genesis had accepted long ago that he would always be a romantic at heart and believed in love at first sight. He had had his fair share of lust at first sight, but what he felt when he looked at Cissnei…it was _definitely_ not just the burn of lust. Something else was always there.

Cissnei blushed when Genesis finally lifted his head. "You must think I'm crazy."

"Why would I think that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I had one mission with you and then immediately agreed to give you my private number after a few beautifully poetic words. Now after all this time apart, you…doing what you did and me hunting you down with the Turks, I'm here throwing myself at you. You must think I'm a total flake or completely two-faced."

Genesis understood her feelings and smiled slightly. He gently caressed her cheek. "Do you know what I think? I think you are someone with a big heart who is used to holding everything back from the world to avoid being hurt. Now that you really want to feel something for someone else, it makes you second guess yourself."

"How did you figure all that out?"

Genesis smiled. "Because that's how I feel right now."

Cissnei rested her cheek against his chest. "How do you know me better than I know myself?"

Genesis sighed and gently rubbed her back. "It's like I've always known you, Cissnei."

He was going to say more but he heard someone coming toward them. He turned toward the path that lead to the clearing he was currently standing in and saw Zack approaching them. He could tell from Zack's expression that it was time.

"The ShinRa trooper transports are almost at the beach," Zack said.

Genesis nodded. With his arm still around Cissnei's waist, he pulled out his Rapier. "Then it's time to face our former keepers. We shall cry havoc! And let slip the dogs of war!"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth could no longer pore over maps and strategize attack plans. He stepped out of his tent and began to make his way along a nearby path. He had to take some time to himself. His role of commanding officer would come soon enough and that would leave very little time for self-reflection. He smiled to himself when his thoughts drifted to Tifa. His mind had been doing that a lot lately. Without 'mother' taking up so much space in his mind, he found his thoughts usually strayed to Tifa. He had pulled his phone out several times that day and found himself wanting to send her a message just so she could respond to him. But what would he write? How are you? I'll try not to die if you promise not to? Be careful? It was all too generic. If anyone had told him that one day he would be wandering the plains of Wutai, pondering what to say to a girl he fancied, he would have ordered them to visit the infirmary for a full psychological evaluation. Never did he think he would find himself wishing he had paid more attention to Genesis' seemingly endless supply of suggestions for wooing a girl.<p>

He tried to channel Genesis' belief in romance and again flipped his phone open, allowing his fingers to just type the first thing his heart dictated. When he opened his eyes, his heartbeat increased and pounded in his ears to the point it seemed almost deafening. Three small words stared back at him…the only three words he never expected himself to string together. He couldn't…it wasn't…how…? He sighed and deleted the message. He didn't believe in love at first sight and he certainly didn't believe that his heart was thinking clearly on the matter. Yes, he cared about Tifa, and yes, she was beautiful, but he didn't really know her…did he?

He came to a stop and found himself staring at a lake. A large flat rock looked like it would be the perfect place to sit and reflect, so he lowered himself to the rock, folding one leg beneath him. He stared at the lake and forced himself to take an inventory of everything he knew about Tifa. She was from Nibelheim. _Duh_, his inner Zack said. She studied martial arts under Zangan, a well-known fighter. She was a skilled fighter in her own right, despite her training being incomplete. She had proven that in the reactor and again in the church against Rufus. Despite her injury leaving her unable to truly show Rufus her potential for causing damage to anyone who threatened her, she had still been able to free herself from his hold while delivering what he assumed were a few very satisfying hits. Tifa also enjoyed LOVELESS, of all things. She made friends easily and had a big heart, capable of so many emotions that he would probably never understand.

Sephiroth smiled to himself and released his solitary wing. He allowed the wing to lightly drape itself around his right shoulder so he could see it. He lifted his left hand and gently stroked the wing as Tifa had once done. Aside from everything he had thought of about why he was so drawn to Tifa, there was one very important thing he hadn't taken into consideration: she had seen this wing and still thought it was beautiful. She was able to see everything about him – his past as The Silver General of ShinRa, his near miss with insanity, and even the truth regarding his freakish creation – and still care for him like he was just another _normal_ man. In spite of every flaw and imperfection, she still saw him as the man she knew he really was. Maybe his heart was on point and it was his mind that was slow to catch up.

A warm breeze picked a few loose feathers off his wing and he watched them dance away over the water and up toward the stars. He closed his eyes and remembered the night he had shared with Tifa under the stars in Nibelheim. She had been so frightened of the future they had both seen and it had felt good to be there for her and reassure her. He wanted to do that again. He wanted to protect her and give her the reassurances everyone needed once and a while.

"Sephiroth."

He turned and looked at Tseng over his shoulder. When he saw the confused look in the Turk's eyes, he smiled and flexed his wing. "Genesis and Angeal weren't the only ones blessed with the physical proof of our abnormality."

Tseng nodded. "Indeed. We just received word from both Angeal and Genesis that they have engaged ShinRa."

Sephiroth sighed at the reality they were all facing. "And the troops on the east and west coasts?"

"The forces are landing now," Tseng answered.

"Then the war is upon us," Sephiroth said. He pushed himself to his feet and unsheathed Masamune. "And it is time to face our mortality again."


	33. Chapter 33: Out Of The Frying Pan

Author's Note: Yep…I skipped the battle. Don't hate me! There will be plenty of battle scenes later! :D Also, Rosalind's a Turk from Before Crisis, aka Two-Guns and she is Elena's older sister. The name Rosalind also comes from the Gunshot Romance site (thanks for the info, **Sephiroth Owa13** and for all your work!). I didn't give the Before Crisis Turk known as "Rod" the name from the Gunshot Romance site, because I prefer Rod. :P But if you feel he needs a 'real' name, I can change it guys. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Out of the Frying Pan…<strong>

The explosion ripped through the night air and almost immediately, alarms came to life around Midgar. Tifa ran through the allies and streets street of Sector One above the plate, dodging into the shadows, trying to remain hidden despite the lights from the emergency vehicles occasionally lighting up the allies. Somehow, she found herself separated from her team, but despite her predicament, Tifa knew she needed to make it to their rendezvous point. The last thing she needed was someone telling Sephiroth that she had gone missing in the depths of one of ShinRa's reactors. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Sephiroth would probably rip Midgar apart to find her and Genesis would happily join him.

Her smile vanished with the sound of heavy footfalls behind her. _Army_, she thought, judging by the sound the hard rubber soles made against the pavement. But how was that possible? The guards should still be sleeping off those sleep spells and she was certain they had deactivated the security cameras. No one should have seen her. Unless…they missed someone? As the footsteps came closer, Tifa pressed herself against a nearby wall and edged herself further into the shadows. Steadying herself, Tifa took a deep breath before she stepped out in front of the man following her; her fists ready to greet his face.

"Shiva, Tifa! It's just me!"

"Cloud?" she whispered. Immediately, her stance relaxed and she slumped against the wall. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Cloud smiled. "Sorry about that, Teef. Bob lost sight of you and he was worried you'd get turned around."

"I don't come to Sector One a lot," Tifa admitted. "Still, I think I'm capable of finding my way home. Did the others make it out?"

"Jessie's already at the rendezvous point and Biggs is almost there," Cloud said. He pulled Tifa into his arms and squeezed her. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Tifa smiled against his shoulder. "I'm fine, Cloud. Come on. We should head back."

* * *

><p>"Here's to two years of planning and a successful mission!" Wedge said with his glass raised.<p>

"Here, here!" they all said before touching their glasses together.

"And it's all thanks to Tifa's planning!" Jessie said with a smile.

"But it wouldn't have been possible without Cloud's inside knowledge," Tifa said, patting Cloud's hand. "And Cloud wouldn't be here if Angeal hadn't given the okay for him to join us, so we should drink to Angeal!"

"To Angeal!"

Biggs downed his drink and sighed. "Speakin' of which, Wedge and I should get some sleep. We're supposed to leave for Junon in the mornin' to meet up with Angeal."

"We have to go over the layout of Junon before we get there too," Wedge added. "Angeal's going to want us to have a solid plan of action in mind when we get there."

"Night ladies, Cloud," Biggs said before getting to his feet.

Jessie looked at Cloud and Tifa. "When are you two heading back to Wutai?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Cloud answered. "So we should probably head out too."

"Are you going to be okay here?" Tifa asked.

Jessie waived her hand dismissively. "I'll be fine. Besides, I'll have Bob here to protect me from the slum rats."

Tifa smiled and got to her feet before hugging Jessie. "Be careful. ShinRa's going to want blood for that explosion."

"Let them try and find us," Jessie said with smile. "We covered our tracks too well."

"Still…"

"Don't worry, Tifa," Jessie insisted. "Bob and I will be careful.

Tifa paused before nodding. "Okay. Take care, Jessie."

Cloud held the door to 7th Heaven open for Tifa and followed her into the darkened streets. They walked in silence for a few moments before Cloud turned his head to look at her.

"How have you been for the last two years?" he asked. "With all the planning, we haven't really had a chance to talk."

Tifa shrugged. "I've been good. Lonely, but good."

"Lonely?" Cloud repeated.

Tifa laughed softly. "After Nibelheim, I got used to being around Genesis and Sephiroth all the time. Genesis was so good to me. He made sure I had everything I needed and Sephiroth…" She paused and smiled. "He was constantly hovering. He didn't always know what to do with me or how to act, but in his own way, he too, made sure I was comfortable. Not seeing them every day has been lonely for me, Cloud. Plus, I miss Aerith."

Cloud had to concentrate on keeping his face neutral while she reminisced about the two ex-SOLDIERs. "Well, you'll get to see everyone soon enough," Cloud assured her.

Tifa looked at his profile. "You've changed, Cloud Strife."

He grinned slightly. "Changed for the better?"

"Of course for the better! I don't know, but you seem more…confident."

"That's all Angeal. Zack was right to sing his praises. The man could turn even the weakest person into a soldier. He should have been the head trainer at ShinRa."

"So you like Angeal? Well, one out of three isn't horrible."

Cloud looked at Tifa. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You still hate Genesis, don't you?"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't _hate_ him. Our personalities just naturally clash, that's all."

Tifa smiled. "Uh-huh. And Sephiroth?"

"Oh, I totally dislike him," Cloud admitted with a smile.

Tifa stopped and gently grasped Cloud's hand. "Why do you hate him, Cloud? You used to look up to him. He's the reason you wanted to join SOLDIER."

Cloud sighed. He knew this conversation was coming. He wanted to tell her how he felt about the relationship between her and Sephiroth, but he just didn't know how she was going to respond. "He's not who I thought he was, that's all. Plus, what kind of perv macks on a teenager?"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Sephiroth didn't 'mack' on me and seriously, you have to stop talking to Reno, okay? He was always very respectful toward me and sensitive to our age difference. Besides, I was fifteen, not mentally deficient in any way. I have always been more than capable of making decisions for myself. In case you haven't noticed, Cloud, I'm all grown up."

Cloud watched her walk away from him and took in her form. Did she know how hot she looked in that tight tank top and tight black mini skirt? "Trust me, I noticed."

Tifa laughed and turned to face him again. "Who's macking on me now, hm?

Cloud chuckled and followed her. "At least you're eighteen now. I can actually restrain myself, unlike _some_ people."

"Maybe, but you're like my brother, so that makes you a different kind of perv," Tifa pointed out.

_Great, I'm not in the friend zone, I'm in the _family_ zone_, Cloud thought to himself. _That is so much worse_. But what had he expected? Sure, Tifa hadn't _physically_ seen Sephiroth in two years, but she hadn't seen _him_, either. Clearly the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' had some basis in reality.

He was so lost in his own train of thought that he almost ran into Tifa, who had stopped in front of him. "Tifa? What's wrong?"

"We have to help that poor girl!"

Cloud looked in the direction she was pointing and immediately saw three men hovering over an unconscious woman. One was trying to unzip her pants. Cloud ran toward them with Tifa right on his heels.

"Hey!" Cloud shouted.

The guy working the girl's pants looked up and glared at Cloud. "Find your own piece of ass."

One of the others whistled appreciatively when he noticed Tifa. "Better yet, you can have ours if we can have yours. What's doin', gorgeous?"

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Dream on, asshole."

The third man glared at Cloud. "Just take your slut and beat it."

Tifa raised her eyebrows and glanced at Cloud. "Did he just call me a slut?"

Cloud grinned and nodded, knowing what was going to happen next. "Yes, he did."

"That's what I thought," Tifa said. She smiled sweetly at the man who had called her a slut before pulling back her arm and punching him in the face. His two friends froze and watched in silence when their friend turned to glare at Tifa.

"You're gonna get it, bitch!" He snarled before lunging toward her.

Tifa grabbed his wrist when he tried to punch her in the face and pulled him closer to her before jamming the heel of her hand into his jaw. He swung out wildly at her and she easily dodged his clumsy attacks. She spun slightly and leveled a hard kick against the side of his skull, sending him to the ground. He was completely out cold. She turned and looked at the other two men.

"So what's it gonna be, boys?" she asked sweetly.

The two guys looked at each other before taking off in the other direction, leaving their unconscious friend on the ground.

"Good choice," Cloud called to the retreating figures. He turned and looked down at the girl Tifa was now crouching beside. "She okay?"

Tifa nodded. "Aside from a nasty hit to the side of her head, I think she's okay. Those assholes stole her wallet though." She pushed herself to her feet and faced Cloud. "I think we should take her back to the apartment."

Cloud nodded and bent to scoop her up in his arms.

* * *

><p>Everything was dark. The last thing she remembered was some slum rat hitting on her and then a sharp pain on the side of her head…and that pain was still there, but she wasn't on the ground in the slums. She was on a couch. And then she heard voices.<p>

"We should alert the infantry of the attack."

"Oh come on, Bob. The infantry is useless."

"Shouldn't we at least take her to a hospital, Cloud?"

"With what gil, Teef?"

She moaned slightly, the sound of the whispered voices doing nothing for the ache in her head. The talking stopped and she heard light footsteps approaching her before a cool hand touched her forehead.

"Hey, are you awake?" the female asked.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the woman hovering over her. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled slightly. "My name is Tifa. My friend, Cloud, and I found you in the Sector Seven slums unconscious and surround by a few slum rat pervs. We were able to stop them before they got too far, but they got your wallet. Sorry about that."

She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and spill over onto her cheeks. "My money's gone? Oh great! How will I get to Wutai now?"

Tifa frowned. "You're going to Wutai? Why?"

"I'm looking for someone," she answered. "I was going to hire someone to get me through the ShinRa blockades in the Wastelands so I could reach the coast, but without any gil, I'm screwed!"

"Who are you looking for," the blond man Tifa had indicated as being Cloud asked.

"I'm looking for Tseng, of the Turks," she answered mournfully.

The other man in the room motioned for Tifa and Cloud to come closer. She watched the three people exchange quiet, yet heated words for a moment before Tifa just shook her head and turned to face her. She smiled and knelt beside the couch.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Elena," she answered.

"Why are you looking for Tseng?" Tifa asked.

Elena sighed and pressed a hand to her eyes, trying to will the fresh tears in her eyes away. "My…sister was a Turk and she told me to find him; that he would help me."

"Is your sister here in Midgar too?" Cloud asked. "If you tell me where she is, I can…"

"She's dead," Elena whispered.

"Dead?" Tifa repeated.

Elena nodded. "ShinRa ordered SOLDIER to kill any Turks they found. They found us outside Kalm. Well, they found her, anyway. She made sure I was hidden when they broke into the house we were staying in. When they were gone, I came out of my hiding spot and she was…the blood…"

Tifa pulled her into her arms and held her while she allowed the tears to fall. "Shh, it's okay, Elena. Just let it out."

Trembling, Elena finally let go of everything she'd been holding onto in a rush of sobs and tears; vaguely aware of Cloud as he gently rubbed her back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Tifa said.

Elena pulled back. "You must think I'm crazy or something."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "We've seen crazy, believe me. You're more…loopy."

Tifa slapped his leg. "Cloud, be serious." She turned and smiled at Elena. "Just ignore him. We're going to Wutai tomorrow, so we can take you with us."

Elena felt like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders. "Really? You would do that?"

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Sure. Were you staying at an inn or something? We can go get your bags if you want."

"All I have are the clothes on my back," Elena said, feeling slightly embarrassed by her circumstances.

"No problem! You can raid my closet," Tifa offered. "Are you okay to stand up?"

Elena nodded, but still allowed Tifa to help her to feet. "Could I trouble you for a shower, just so I can freshen up?"

"Sure." Tifa turned and looked at the other man. "Bob, could you get her some fresh towels?"

He nodded. "I'm on it, Tifa."

"You people are probably the nicest people I've met in Midgar," Elena said while Tifa led her to the bathroom.

Cloud chuckled. "Well, we're from out of town, originally."

A small smile tugged at Elena's lips. "I should have known."

* * *

><p>Once Elena was in the bathroom and the shower was going, Tifa turn and faced Cloud. "I'm going to text Tseng and tell him about the Turks."<p>

Cloud nodded. He could tell Tifa was a bit off, so he followed her to her room. He leaned against the doorjamb and watched her type her message. When the message was sent, she sighed and set the phone down beside her before rubbing her eyes.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Tifa looked up at him and shrugged. "I guess. It's just…I know how she feels, Cloud. I know what it's like to see a loved one after being struck down by SOLDIERs."

Cloud pushed himself away from the doorframe and moved toward the bed. He sat beside her and put his arm around her. When she rested her head against his shoulder and began to shake slightly, Cloud rested his cheek on the top of her head. "It's okay, Tifa. ShinRa's going to pay for what they did in Nibelheim and what they have been doing to the world. We won't let them get away with any of it."

* * *

><p>Reeve rubbed his eyes and made notes while the other directors slowly filed into the conference room. Palmer was clearly not awake and Heidegger was engaged in yet another verbal sparring match with Scarlet. When they saw the live linkup to the scene at Mako Reactor One, they at least had the decency to stop taunting each other and silently take their seats. Reeve wondered how two people who despised each other so much could actually work together. With all their fighting, it was amazing they got anything done.<p>

Hollander walked into the room with Professor Strahm. From the looks on their faces, they weren't too happy with each other, though discord amongst the scientists in the science division was anything but new. He could hear part of their conversation when they were both seated to his left.

"Hollander, I strenuously disagree," Strahm said. "Pushing the clones out before they've completed their growth cycles is a bad idea. You still haven't been able to say for certain why Genesis and his clones even began degrading in the first place. If we send out the clones, they could begin to degrade as well."

"Sephiroth's Jenova cells are stronger than the cells Genesis carried," Hollander countered. "Genesis was an inferior specimen, so of course his cells would degrade."

Reeve had never agreed with the science division's universal disregard for human life and to hear Hollander talk about Genesis as if he was not a person played on his last nerve. "If memory serves me, Professor Hollander, you put your faith in that same genetic failure."

Hollander glanced at Reeve, a condescending smile curled around his lips. "Reeve, Genesis is a talented liar and very charismatic. He convinced hundreds of men to follow him. Why would I be more immune to his seductive promises than anyone else?"

"As his creator, wouldn't you be able to tell the difference between his truth and his lies?" Reeve asked. "Or maybe Hojo was right about your sloppy methods?"

Scarlet laughed. "My, you have a sharp tongue this morning, Reeve. I like it."

"Well, I'm sure he is just thrilled to have your approval," Heidegger said.

Scarlet glared at Heidegger. "Why don't you do everyone a favor and just shut up for once?"

"Alright, I want to get this meeting started," President Shinra said when he entered the room and slammed the door behind him. He took his seat at the head of the table and looked at Reeve. "Bottom line: how much did those terrorist bastards just cost me last night?"

That was not a question he was looking forward to answering, but Reeve knew he couldn't hide it forever. "We haven't completed a full assessment yet, so it's difficult to pinpoint an exact figure. If I had to guess, I'd say you're looking at damage in the millions, possibly even billions."

The president clenched his jaw. "Is anyone claiming responsibility for the bombing?"

"No." Reeve sighed. "It was a crude explosive device, so it was most likely the new AVALANCHE."

"Those bastards are becoming an expensive liability," the president said.

"Sephiroth is brilliant," Scarlet said, shaking her head. "Fighting us head on while having a small band of terrorists sneaking in through the back door…they destroyed another factory for my weapon production. If they get into Junon, we may be officially screwed."

"And the populace can feel another draft coming," Heidegger said. He looked across the table at Reeve. "How many sales of residential property are pending."

Reeve shrugged. "Enough to say that even if the properties don't sell, we're looking at a mass desertion of Midgar's population." Reeve turned and looked at the president. "That includes people on the plates as well as the slums."

"It sounds like my executives are suggesting I give in and surrender to Wutai." The president glared at the people facing him. "I will not be satisfied until Sephiroth is dead."

"What if we could return him to the fold?" Hollander asked.

Heidegger looked as though he was going to object, but the president silenced any protest by raising his hand.

"What do you mean? Sephiroth has made it clear that he wants ShinRa destroyed," the president pointed out. "What could possibly make him return to us?"

"Hojo's notes indicate that there is a mental trigger that can be set off in the specimens from both the Project G and Project S specimens that will draw them back to Jenova," Hollander said. "He called it the Reunion Protocol."

"Sephiroth and Genesis destroyed Jenova's body," the president said. "And you said Genesis destroyed her head. How can they reunite with Jenova when she doesn't exist anymore?"

"We have the Sephiroth clones," Hollander said. "If we can feed the Jenova cells enough mako to increase their strength in at least one clone, the Reunion Protocols should draw Sephiroth to that clone. And it's not just Sephiroth we can recall and control. This should work for Genesis, Angeal, and the two specimens who escaped from Nibelheim, maybe even the clones."

"When can you begin this plan?" the president asked.

"We should be able to begin releasing the clones soon," Hollander said. "If you are available, I would be more than happy to show you our progress."

"I will clear my afternoon schedule, Hollander." The president turned and looked at Palmer. "Any update on our ships?"

Palmer shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Highwind said he's almost ready to take the first ship on a test flight."

The president tapped his pen against the table impatiently. "He is taking too long. Heidegger, I want the army ready to take over from Highwind. If I feel like he's stalling, I want your men ready to go in there."

Heidegger nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Alright, this meeting is adjourned," the president said before getting to his feet. "Reeve, a word?"

Reeve inwardly winced. Being asked to stay behind after a meeting was the equivalent of being told to stay after class. Once they were alone, Reeve took his seat once more. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell me _how_ these punks are getting into my facilities."

Reeve sighed. "I wish I could. They dismantle the surveillance cameras when they take out the security fields, so there is no recorded evidence to find. If I had to hazard a guess, one of the Turks is giving them the information on how to break our security."

"We specifically changed the protocols, passwords, and everything else we could to prevent that from happening."

"Reno is an exceptional hacker, Mr. President. You should know that. You had him spying on Hojo even before the Nibelheim incident."

The president leaned back in his chair. "Is it possible these terrorist brats are somehow getting into these facilities?"

Reeve shrugged. "Anything is possible."

The president was silent for a moment. "The name AVALANCHE is associated with the violence of the past, and yet the public seems to support these assaults on ShinRa. Why?"

"The populace is growing weary of ShinRa," Reeve answered honestly. "They see ShinRa as a completely unapologetic monster, who raises their taxes and is preparing to force them into fighting, again."

"As Sephiroth's campaign continues, more places around Gaia join his cause," the president muttered. "Territories loyal to ShinRa have inexplicably raised arms against our forces. One minute they are fighting with us and in the next they have joined our enemy. It's the same thing we saw when the Wutai forces turned on us at the beginning of this damn war."

"Lazard was working behind your back to secure Wutai's assistance in Genesis' rebellion," Reeve pointed out.

The president stopped tapping his pen and frowned. "Lazard acted as Genesis' negotiator to turn Wutai against us. He must be doing that again."

Reeve didn't like the look in the old man's eyes. "Sir, Lazard hasn't left Wutai according to your men."

"Then someone else has been acting on his behalf," the president said. "Is your drone ready for its first assignment?"

Reeve nodded reluctantly. "Yes."

"Send it to Corel," the president ordered. "Corel and Rocket Town have yet to fall, but Wutai is putting pressure on other places in that area. It's only a matter of time before their emissary arrives there."

Reeve nodded and got to his feet. "I'll send him immediately."

* * *

><p>Hollander smiled when the president entered the lab. "I'm glad you were able to make it. Would you like to see your clones?"<p>

The president nodded and followed Hollander into a large room with at least a hundred pods, all containing variations of Sephiroth. Some looked just like the general, and some more resembled Makonoids – the face and body of a monster, but the silver hair of Sephiroth and Jenova. He continued down the line of pods, but stopped in front of three clones that appeared to be very different in their appearance not only to the other clones, but also each other.

"Why do these clones look so different?" the president asked.

Hollander smiled. "These are our prized possessions. The other clones were all constructed using Hojo's technique. These three are the result of our efforts to increase the strength of the Jenova cells. The other clones will be completely subservient and behave as Sephiroth would. These three, however, will have their own personalities, very much in the vein of a father/son relationship. Yes, Sephiroth is their main influence, but they will be completely different from him."

"And you are hoping to use them to activate the Reunion Protocol in Sephiroth and the others?"

Hollander nodded. "Yes, sir."

The president smiled. "Then I will have control over Sephiroth again."

"Mr. President, I feel it's important to caution you to only fall back on the Reunion Protocol if it's absolutely necessary," Strahm said when he entered the room. "Hojo's notes are incomplete and read like the ramblings of an insane man. There is no proof that activating the Reunion instinct will give you control over Sephiroth."

"The clones aren't ready yet anyway," Hollander said hurriedly, glaring at Strahm. He turned his gaze back to the president. "Once the clones are ready, any concerns with use of the protocols will be resolved, I assure you."

The president nodded before turning to leave. "Then I will leave you to your work."

Once they were alone again, Hollander turned his angry glare on his colleague. "Do _not_ ever question me like that in front of the president ever again!"

Surprisingly, Strahm steeled himself and stood his ground. "It's true. There is no proof that activating the Reunion instinct will do anything other than drive General Sephiroth mad, never mind giving anyone control over him. Hojo was a megalomaniac and his work can't be trusted! If you activate the Reunion without fully understanding it, you could kill us all."

"I am the director of the science division, not you," Hollander snarled. "You would do well to remember that!"

* * *

><p>Vincent watched the young princess of Wutai pace back and forth across the room. The inn in Corel wasn't very big so their room didn't give her a lot of space for her to sulk. She was still too young to really understand the reasons why towns may see it as more beneficial to remain either neutral during the war, or even stay loyal to ShinRa.<p>

"Are they idiots or something?" she fumed. "How can they know the truth about Nibelheim and _still_ remain loyal to ShinRa?"

"What is the truth to you and I, may not be more than a lie twisted by the enemy to them, Yuffie," Vincent said. "We can offer them no proof of what we claim."

Yuffie turned and glared at him. "What about the suffering of my people? Wutai's losses and repression by ShinRa isn't unproved! And look at you! A man doesn't just become a vampire, you know! Someone has to do that to the guy!"

Vincent sighed. "Yuffie, I'm not a vampire."

"Well you aren't really a human anymore, are you?" she countered.

_Can't I just kill her? She is truly annoying_, Chaos complained.

_No, you cannot just kill her_, Vincent thought.

Yuffie finally dropped to the bed facing Vincent. "I'm sorry, Vinnie. I'm just new to this diplomatic stuff."

"I never would have guessed."

Yuffie looked at him for a moment before bursting into giggles. "You never take me too seriously and I think that's good for my ego."

Vincent inclined his head. "You're welcome." He was silent for a moment. "You really shouldn't be hurt by people rejecting our offer. Their rejection isn't necessarily a commentary on what they truly feel about Wutai's suffering. Sometimes it's fear that makes people recoil from taking a stand. You have seen first hand what ShinRa does to those who fight them. Genesis and Angeal were used and abused by ShinRa. They left ShinRa and dared to defy them. For their efforts, they were hunted down like dogs."

Yuffie sobered slightly and nodded. "Some of the SOLDIERs who invaded Wutai enjoyed torturing Wutainese prisoners of war. ShinRa made no apologies. They never returned the bodies to receive proper burials." She sighed and looked at the floor. "Well, until Genesis arrived they didn't. After he came, he ordered our dead to be returned and for the torture to stop."

Vincent nodded. "Even a man called The Bloodletter is capable of showing respect to those he strikes down…just like people who may refuse to help us now, may turn out to be our greatest allies. Sometimes you just have to be patient and let others make their own choices."

"You're right," Yuffie said reluctantly. "You're always right. Probably because you're so old."

Vincent narrowed his eyes slightly and shook his head when she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_Can we kill her _now…_please?_

Vincent just shook his head and ignored Chaos.

* * *

><p>Tseng had to admit that he was intrigued to meet the young lady Tifa and Cloud were bringing back. Tifa hadn't said much, just that the girl was the younger sister of one of his Turks. He was hoping she would be able to provide some kind of update regarding the other Turks. Over the last two years, most of the Turks who had gone into hiding had been found and killed. He had recalled Cissnei, Rosalind, and Rod at the beginning, but Cissnei had been the only who made it to Wutai.<p>

There was a knock on the door and Tseng opened it. Tifa and Cloud were standing there. He stepped aside and allowed them to enter. A young blonde woman entered as well, hardly able to make eye contact with him.

"Tseng, this is Elena," Cloud said.

The similarity in her appearance to Rosalind made it obvious to Tseng that Elena was telling the truth when she said she was Rosalind's younger sister.

Tseng nodded and looked at Tifa and Cloud. "Could we have a few minutes?"

Tifa reached out and touched Elena on the shoulder. "Once you're done with Tseng, I can show you around, okay?"

Elena smiled. "Sure. Thank you Tifa."

Once they were alone, Tseng gestured to a chair. "Have a seat. I have to admit that when Tifa told me you wanted to meet with me, my curiosity was piqued. Tell me, why did you want to come here?"

Elena took a deep breath. "Rosalind is…_was_ my sister."

Tseng had assumed she had died, but it still hurt to have it confirmed. He kept his features neutral, though, in front of Elena. He would have time to grieve later. Right now, he needed answers.

"I'm sorry to hear that she died. Can you tell me what happened?"

"There isn't really much to tell. We were hiding. She was preparing to leave for Wutai as you requested, but she wanted to make sure I was safe before she left." Elena rubbed her eyes and it was obvious she was trying to maintain control over her emotions. "It happened in a matter of minutes. One minute she was telling me to hide and the next minute…all hell broke loose. I could hear her crying. She was telling them to stop…but they kept telling her to 'take it like a good ShinRa bitch'." She paused again, this time unable to curb the tears. "When it was silent again, I came out of hiding and found her dying in a pool of her own blood. She told me to find you, Tseng. She told me you would help me."

Tseng got to his feet and went to a jug of water. He needed something do after such a disturbing tale. He reached for the jug but stopped when he saw his hands shaking. SOLDIER had killed one of his Turks and tortured her. Killing them was as good as killing his family and he would make sure they paid for what they had done.

He turned and looked Elena. "I assume she wanted you to seek revenge upon those who killed her."

Elena looked up with a fire burning behind her eyes. "I want them dead. I want them to suffer. I can fight. I have training with explosives, firearms, and hand-to-hand combat. I want to be a Turk."

"Being a Turk means you may have to do things you won't be proud of."

Elena nodded. "I know. Rosalind told me that. But she also told me that her time as a Turk was something she never regretted and that if she had to do things over, she wouldn't change a damn thing."

Tseng nodded. "Rude and Cissnei are still in the field, but I can introduce you Reno."

Elena got to her feet and followed Tseng. "Thank you for agreeing to help me."

Tseng stopped and turned to face her. "Your sister was part of our family and we won't allow her death to go unpunished."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth glanced down at his phone and smiled to himself when he saw her name on the display. She was right on time, as usual. He opened the phone and lifted it to his ear.<p>

"What can I do for you today, Miss Lockhart?" he asked.

A soft laugh permeated the line before she answered. "Still so formal, General Sephiroth."

"Always."

"I just wanted to let you know that I arrived in Wutai safely today and I am very much looking forward to seeing you soon."

"The feeling's mutual." He passed a legion of men, who all saluted him. He inclined his head and absently raised his hand in a return salute. "We have pushed ShinRa out of Gongaga. Once we have fortified the defenses here, I shall be returning to Wutai as well. I'll be back shortly after nightfall."

"You would do anything to avoid this ceremony, wouldn't you?" she asked teasingly.

"I hate suits."

"But you probably look really good in them," Tifa responded, her smile clearly coming through on the phone."

"That's debatable."

"Well, as an incentive to get back here as soon as possible, I look _great_ in a dress."

Sephiroth chuckled and entered his tent. "I don't doubt that."

"I better go," Tifa said reluctantly. "Cloud and I have to report to Godo and Lazard about the efforts in Midgar."

Sephiroth stiffened at the mention of Cloud. "I thought Cloud was working out of Junon with Angeal."

"Those reactors in Midgar are tough to get into," Tifa explained. "Cid was able to sneak me in as part of his entourage, but I needed someone with some knowledge of the access pathways from the main ShinRa building to the reactors. Zack was with Genesis in Mideel, Angeal couldn't leave Junon, and you were busy in Gongaga. Cloud was available and extremely useful. If it wasn't for him, Reactor One would still be fully functional."

_Damn_, Sephiroth thought to himself. "I'm just glad you made it out in one piece."

"Well, you have Cloud to thank for that," Tifa answered.

"I have to go," Sephiroth said abruptly.

Tifa paused. "Seph, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he responded tightly. "I will see you in a few hours."

"Oh. Okay then," Tifa said, her confusion crystal clear in his ear. "Be careful."

"I will," he said before snapping the phone shut. If it weren't his only mode of communication with Tifa, he would have crushed it with his bare hands.

"Oh my Goddess! Seph, what happened to your coat?"

Sephiroth turned and glared at Genesis. "I'm not in the mood for you."

"It's nice to see you in your usual pleasant mood." Genesis made a face. "Though, I'd be grumpy too with all those beads and shit glued to my coat."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "I have Princess Yuffie to thank for all these…embellishments."

"Remind me to never leave my clothing unattended around the little brat," Genesis said before dropping to a chair. "But that belt is pretty fantastic, despite all the beading. The charm bracelet really needs to go though."

Sephiroth lifted his right wrist and considered the string of beads hanging there. "Apparently it's a charm to ward off evil, along with all these other beads."

"Can't you just take them off?"

"She was trying to thank me for saving her from Hojo," Sephiroth said. "I didn't want to be rude. Besides, my other coat was looking a little more worn than I would have liked it to.

Genesis again allowed his eyes to travel the length of the coat. "Well, the new pauldrons look much more streamlined."

"They're less heavy as well."

Genesis grinned. "But those beads really clash with your eyes."

"Very funny Genesis." Sephiroth looked at his friend and smirked. "Perhaps I should suggest it to the princess to dip your ragged ponytail in glue and add her 'embellishments' to it. They would certainly improve the look."

Genesis pulled his excess hair over his shoulder and sighed. "I tried going gray to see if that allowed me to channel my inner Sephiroth, but it didn't work, so I decided to grow out my hair." He then grabbed his chest in a mockingly overwrought gesture. "Alas, 'tis another failure on my part. I have finally accepted that I will never be you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth grunted and lowered himself to the chair facing Genesis. "Did Tifa ask you to send Zack to Midgar?"

Genesis blinked at the abrupt change in subject. "She asked Zack to assist her in finding the best way into the reactors, but I couldn't send him in there, nor could she journey to Kalm to meet him. The blockades in the Wastelands around Midgar were just being created so it was still very difficult to sneak out, never mind finding someone to bribe so she could leave."

"And Cloud could get in when a SOLDIER couldn't?" Sephiroth found that hard to believe.

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "Cloud? So that little chocobo head went to her rescue? No wonder you're in such a foul humor."

"Hey, guys!" Zack entered the tent with a grin plastered on his face. "Oh man! It's good to see you again, Seph! Are you as pumped as I am to see our ladies? I can't wait to see Aerith! I missed her and Angeal and…uh, what's with all the beads, Seph?"

Genesis laughed. "Don't ask, Puppy. He doesn't want to talk about it."

As his friends' banter faded into the background, Sephiroth's own thoughts began drowning them out. Cloud was going to do what he was going to do. If that meant throwing himself at Tifa in desperate acts to fulfill his promise to rescue her…than so be it. He couldn't worry about the troublesome blond. Besides, he would be seeing Tifa again in a matter of hours. Once they reconnected, all thoughts of Cloud and his troublemaking would fade away…he hoped.


	34. Chapter 34: Terminology

Author's Note: Thank you to my wonderful beta, **Sephiroth Owa13**. You are the best! :) I hope everyone enjoys this new update!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Terminology<strong>

"Spiky!"

Cloud turned and smiled when he saw Zack bounding down the hallway toward him. "Hey, Zack! Long time, no see!"

_He's coming toward me kinda fast…_, Cloud thought and braced himself for impact.

Instead, Zack stopped within inches before slamming into him. With a smile, Zack wrapped and arm around his neck, pulled him in close, and then rubbed the top of his head. "Tell me about it, man! So did you have a blast with Angeal or what? Did he teach you all kinds of awesome sword moves? Hey! You look taller. Did you hit a growth spurt? I heard you kicked major ass in the reactor up! Good for you!"

Some things never changed; Zack was still the same guy he had always been and that made Cloud smile. He was happy to have something familiar that he could always rely on in his life.

"Yeah, Angeal kicks ass," Cloud said.

"Whose ass did I kick?"

"Angeal!" Zack released Cloud and ran over to Angeal. He wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.

Angeal grunted at the impact of Zack slamming into his body, but smiled anyway. "I missed you, too, Zack. Do you know where Genesis is?"

Zack released Angeal and made a face. "Probably still sucking face with Cissnei in the gardens. They haven't seen each other in a whole two weeks, you know."

Angeal lifted an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you aren't 'sucking face', as you call it, with Aerith right now."

"Are you kidding? I got back like two hours ago," Zack said with a grin. "We had plenty of smooching time!"

Angeal just shook his head. "I'm going to find Genesis. If you see Sephiroth, tell him I'm looking for him, too."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "He's probably scouring the palace for Tifa."

Gently, Angeal grasped Cloud's shoulder and smiled. "Remember to play nice if you see him, Cloud."

Zack turned to face Cloud once they were alone. "Oh man, are you _still_ on your anti-Sephiroth/Tifa pairing thing?"

"Is he still carrying a whole bunch of Jenova cells in him?" Cloud asked.

Zack frowned. "Well, yeah."

"Then I'm still anti-Sephiroth being near Tifa at all," Cloud said, firm in his belief that Sephiroth was still a very real danger to them all. "I know he overcame a lot in Nibelheim and you think he's all hunky-dory, but you have to remember what it was like to have Jenova clouding your mind and controlling you."

"It wasn't pleasant," Zack agreed.

"Tifa deserves better than a certifiable nutcase like Sephiroth."

Zack shook his head. "Listen, man, you're playing a dangerous game. You're going to regret this, Cloud, trust me. Seph's on to you. He knows you're playing hero to get Tifa's attention and it's pissing him off."

"Aw, can the big, bad general not take a little competition from a lowly little grunt like me?" Cloud asked mockingly.

"You're being a real dick, Cloud."

"How? By giving Tifa options?"

"No, by interfering in something that makes them happy," Zack said. He shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "I don't get it Cloud. When I first met you, you were all about becoming SOLDIER and becoming just like Sephiroth. How many times did you go on and on about what a huge role model he was? So what if he likes your childhood crush? That doesn't make him bad."

"He's barely even human," Cloud said.

Zack shook his head. "That's getting really old, man. Take a look around you. None of us former military guys are really human."

"Some of us have more monster in them than others," Cloud pointed out.

"A true monster wouldn't have given Tifa the space she deserved to grow," Zack countered.

"Thank you, Zack."

Cloud paled slightly when Sephiroth appeared in the hallway, but he refused to be intimidated and inclined his head. "General."

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow at the gesture, but returned it as well. "Strife." He turned and looked at Zack.

Before Sephiroth could say anything more, Zack sighed and nodded. "Say no more. I'll just wait over there."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth waited until Zack was at the other end of the hall before turning his glare on Cloud. "So, you still refuse to let go of the idea that, as a monster, I'm not worthy of the affection of your friend?"<p>

Cloud squared his shoulders. "I made a promise that I would always be there to save Tifa. And that's what I'm doing."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows. "Saving her? From me?"

"You _know_ you're a monster," Cloud said. "Angeal knows he's a monster and all of Gaia knows Genesis thinks he's a monster. He whines about it all the time!"

"We are your commanding officers and you will give us the respect we all earned."

"And what if I don't want to be in your army anymore, General?" Cloud asked. "Maybe I want to become part of AVALANCHE instead? I'm pretty good with explosives. And Tifa _loved_ having me around."

If Sephiroth were a lesser man, he would have sliced Cloud in half just for the lascivious curl of his lips when mentioning Tifa. "I doubt Tifa would like the underlying suggestion in your assessment of her feelings."

"I guess you'll never know, will you?"

Sephiroth knew Cloud was intentionally pushing his buttons, but he couldn't stop himself from responding. "I could gut you in a matter of seconds."

Cloud laughed. "And I would enjoy watching you explain that to Tifa from the Lifestream."

Sephiroth clenched his jaw. "You are an insufferable brat."

"Better than being a monster, _sir_," Cloud said.

* * *

><p>Zack shook his head and watched his two friends get angrier and angrier. One of them was going to get hurt and it sure as hell wasn't going to be Sephiroth.<p>

"What going on down there, yo?"

Zack turned and looked at Reno. He was approaching with a blonde woman he didn't recognize. "Cloud is about to get intimately acquainted with Masamune."

Reno laughed. "Nice." He turned and looked at the blonde beside him. "I guess the introductions I planned on doing with Sephiroth will have to wait, yo."

Zack turned his gaze to the blonde again. "Well, are you going to introduce _us_ at least?"

"Oh, shit, yeah." Reno had been so wrapped up in watching Cloud and Sephiroth's argument that he seemed to have forgotten the blonde girl beside him. "Zack, this is Elena. She's Rosalind sister. Elena, this is Zack."

"Guns? I thought you looked familiar," Zack said before offering her his hand.

She took his hand and quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, 'Guns'?"

"Roz was amazing with guns, so we all called her that." Reno's lips quirked at the corners. "Twisted nickname, but she was cool with it."

"Is your sister here, too?" Zack asked.

Elena lowered her eyes. "My sister was killed by SOLDIERs."

Zack frowned, saddened to hear that men he had considered brothers at one time were now ShinRa's murderers. "I'm sorry about that, Elena. She was a nice gal."

"Elena's gonna be a Turk, yo," Reno said, a hint of pride in his voice. "She's going help us make sure those fuckers pay!"

"Good Goddess, Turk! Hasn't anyone told you to mind your language in front of young ladies?"

Reno smirked and turned to face Genesis. "Oh, so you and Cissnei _finally_ came up for air, huh?"

Genesis smiled. "Jealous?"

"Sure am! It's totally unfair that Cissnei gets all your hotness to herself," Reno said.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "So it _is_ true…you really will hit on anything with a set of lungs and a heartbeat."

Reno grinned. "I ain't picky." He turned and looked at Elena. "Elena, this is General Genesis Rhapsodos and General Angeal Hewley. Genesis, Angeal, this is Elena."

"It's nice to meet you," Angeal said.

"Another poised young lady will only serve to make sure we roughnecks behave like gentlemen," Genesis said, shaking her hand once Angeal had released it.

"Watch out for that one," Reno said. "He's a silver-tongued devil."

"Um, it really is nice to meet you all, but General Sephiroth and Cloud seem to be getting very heated," Elena said, pointing at Sephiroth and Cloud.

Genesis rolled his eyes and looked at the pair. "What is going on over there anyway?"

Zack sighed heavily and returned his gaze to Cloud and Sephiroth. "A cock fight."

Genesis lifted an eyebrow. "A what?"

"A cock fight," Zack said again.

"Are they fighting about Tifa?" Angeal asked.

"Yep." Zack shook his head. "Geez, why don't they just pull out their dicks and measure them! It would take a lot less time!"

"Zack," Angeal said, the warning in his voice clear.

"Oh, I get it," Genesis said with a smile. "Cock fight is two male chickens fighting, but cock can also mean dick. Cock…dick; I like the double entendre, Puppy."

Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't encourage him, Gen."

Zack smiled. "Cock fight is what we called this kind of thing in Gongaga."

"In Banora we call it dick waving," Genesis commented.

Reno snorted. "In Midgar, it's called a pissing contest."

"Where I come from, it's called two guys making complete assholes out of themselves," Elena added.

Genesis raised his eyebrows, before chuckling. "Oh, I like this girl!"

They all stood silently and watched Cloud and Sephiroth become more heated in their discussion for a few more moments. Angel finally spoke up.

"Well, are we going to stop them?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" Genesis scoffed. "It's been a while since we saw a good cock fight. Besides, that brat deserves whatever Seph gives him."

Reno sighed. "You'll have to let me know how this ends. Elena still has to meet Rufus. Take pics if they start beating on each other, though!"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was tired of this conflict, tired of fighting with Cloud and he wanted to see Tifa more than anything. This fight was a waste of time. "If you want to continue down this pointless path you're content to follow, then be my guest." He stepped back from Cloud and narrowed his eyes. "But when you end up hurting Tifa with your games, don't say I didn't give you the opportunity to step back with your honor still intact."<p>

"Don't do me any favors," Cloud snapped back.

"Okay, that's enough," Angeal said. He looked at Cloud. "I thought we went through all this, Cloud."

Cloud ignored him and continued to glare at Sephiroth. "This isn't over, General."

Zack shook his head and watched his friend disappear around the corner. "I'll talk to him."

"It's been two years and the kid is _still_ a brat," Genesis said, flexing the fingers on his left hand. "Can I play Cadet Fireball Dodge Ball _now_?"

"Yes," Sephiroth said.

Angeal frowned. "No."

"Oh, fine!" Genesis rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get my hair cut."

"Don't you _dare_ throw any fire spells at anyone," Angeal called after Genesis' retreating form.

Genesis responded with a single rude finger gesture before turning a corner.

Angeal shook his head and looked at Sephiroth. "Don't pay any attention to Cloud. He's dealing with his own demons."

"He's not dealing with them very well," Sephiroth said dryly. He paused for a moment. "Is he right? Do I really have no business pursuing a girl because I am a monster?"

Angeal sighed. "You are _not_ a monster, Sephiroth. And that 'girl' is now a woman. She is more than capable of deciding who is right for her. Cloud can try and influence her as much as he likes, but she knows you like no one else really does, including Genesis and myself. She's not going to let someone else tell her what to do."

Sephiroth still felt somewhat skeptical. Cloud was her childhood friend and probably knew things about her that he didn't. Tifa and Cloud would always share the bond of losing their families and home during the Nibelheim incident. Their pain was something only the two of them would ever really understand. What if that automatically gave them an intimacy as friends that he could never attain with her even as a lover?

He sighed and looked at Angeal. "Are you sure about that?"

Angeal smiled and grasped Sephiroth's shoulder. "Go find out for yourself."

* * *

><p>"Cloud, wait up!"<p>

Cloud sighed and kept walking. "I don't want to hear it, Zack."

Zack caught up with him and moved to stand in front of him, blocking his way. "Tough, Spiky. You apparently need to hear this."

"Okay, so I had a hero worship thing for Sephiroth," he said with a sigh. "But I was a kid who didn't know any better. He's a killing machine and he has all those cells that none of us really understands in his body. Who knows if they can be activated again? We never found Hollander. What if they took him back at ShinRa just to get information about Sephiroth? What if they find a way to drive him insane enough that he turns on us?"

Zack was silent for a moment. "You don't think he worries about that?"

Cloud shrugged. "He seems pretty arrogant."

"Sephiroth had a shitty life, Cloud. He always seems cold, but that's just because he really doesn't know how to act around people." Zack smiled slightly. "But with Tifa, he's different. She makes him smile and the man actually _laughs_! Before that, he was cool enough to let you act like an idiot in Nibelheim and keep your identity a secret from Tifa."

Zack had some very valid points, Cloud knew this, but he still had a hard time letting go of his jealousy. "He can't change what he is."

"None of us can, Cloud. We carry those same Jenova cells and when Vincent rescued us, he took some of the notes about the experiment Hojo was conducting on us. I hate to break it to you, but he was trying to make me and you into second generation Sephiroths."

Cloud's eyes widened slightly. It was bad enough to know that he carried Jenova cells, but to bear a similar demon that Sephiroth was saddled with was worse. "No, we're not Sephiroth. You and I are…"

"The same kind of monster you accuse him of being," Zack said. "Think about that the next time you go off on Seph, Cloud."

"You just don't understand." It was just like Nibelheim…in a place surrounded by people, he still managed to feel so alone. "Tifa's the reason I left Nibelheim. I wanted to go to Midgar, become a SOLDIER hero like Sephiroth, and then return to Nibelheim and prove I was a better person than they all thought I could be!"

"Cloud, I always dreamed of being a hero too. Ever since I was kid in Gongaga. I wanted to be SOLDIER, First Class so bad and I finally made it…" Zack trailed off, the brightness in his eyes dimmed slightly with sadness. "It's not what I thought it was."

Cloud shook his head. "Then why don't you get where I'm coming from?"

Zack turned and faced him. "Because Sephiroth was there for me. Genesis was so mean to me right from the start, but Angeal always had my back. When Genesis took Angeal away, Sephiroth was left to pick up the pieces. And when Angeal…died, he guided me through my grief, probably because he didn't know how to process his _own_ grief, but he was still there. He's not as bad as you think he is, Cloud."

"Zack…"

"Tifa's your friend," Zack said, cutting him off. "If you care about her, seeing her happy should be all that matters and you know it. Besides, if Sephiroth actually hurt her, you'd have to get in line behind Genesis! He'd be super pissed if someone hurt his 'little one'!"

Cloud sighed. "I just don't trust Sephiroth, Zack."

Zack grinned. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think Seph trusts you either."

* * *

><p>It felt good to <em>finally<em> have his ponytail off the back of his neck. It would also make it more difficult for Wutai's bratty princess to glue any of her embellishments to his hair while he slept. Sephiroth would have to find something else to do with his excess beads. While he walked, he could pick up the faint sound of voices. When he moved closer to the source, he could clearly tell Zack was talking to Cloud. Genesis smiled to himself. Angeal said he couldn't play Cadet Fireball Dodge Ball, but he hadn't said anything about his _other_ favorite past time.

After hearing Zack warn Cloud he would have to answer to Genesis if Tifa got hurt, he rounded the corner and leaned against the wall. "The Puppy's right, Chocobo."

Cloud turned and glared at him. "This isn't ShinRa, General. You can't intimidate me like you always intimidated cadets."

Genesis nodded. "That's right, Cloud. Now that I don't have ShinRa's restrictions hanging over me, I can be as awful as I want. No more low-level fire spells for Cadet Fireball Dodge Ball, for instance."

Cloud straightened his posture and glared at him before looking at Zack. "I'm going to unpack."

"We're not done with this yet," Zack reminded him.

Cloud sighed and nodded. "I figured as much."

Genesis smirked when Cloud pointedly ignored him and walked past him. Cloud was so intent on not letting Genesis intimidate him that when Genesis casually made sure his foot was in his way, Cloud didn't even see it. Genesis' smirk melted into an amused smile as he watched the blond fall to the floor in an undignified heap. He turned and watched Cloud push himself to his feet, waiting for his reaction to being tripped. The blond turned and glared at him.

"You should watch where you're going, Chocobo," Genesis said.

Cloud flushed angrily, but said nothing before turning and walking away. Zack walked in front of Genesis and shook his head.

"You just couldn't let him go, could you?"

"If I began playing Trip the Puppy, Angeal would have my head, I'm sure," Genesis drawled. "Besides playing Trip the Chocobo is so much more satisfying."

"Genesis…"

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Oh let me have a _little_ fun, Puppy. It's not like I threw a fire spell at him!"

Zack finally grinned. "I'm beginning to think the only thing that will snap Cloud out of this…whatever it is, may actually be a game of Cadet Fireball Dodge Ball."

Genesis smiled brightly. "Hopefully we can convince Angeal that it won't hurt the kid to play a game or two…much."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth knocked on the door to Tifa's room. When she called out for him to enter, he opened the door and stepped into the room. She was lying on her stomach in the middle of her huge bed, absently flipping through a magazine. Her heavy, steel-toed boots were beside the bed and her fighting gloves were on the bedside table beside a set of black suspenders. Her hair had grown quite a bit and was almost as long as his. She wore a white tank top and a short mini-skirt that bordered on obscene in its length. However, Sephiroth couldn't say he really minded because the skirt only served to showcase her beautiful legs. They were well toned and seemed to go on forever, despite the fact that she wasn't very tall.<p>

It felt nice to be able to stare at her and not feel like he was committing a crime, but he knew he had spent enough time looking at her and cleared his throat. Tifa turned her head to the side and smiled when she saw him.

"Sephiroth!" She rolled to the side of the bed and quickly got to her feet. She hurried over to where he was standing and threw her arms around him. "Gaia, I missed you!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. It was still strange to him that before he had met Tifa, the idea of anyone touching him in any way was enough to make him physically ill. Now, the casual touch of his friends when offering support or advice didn't make his skin crawl. All because of the woman in his arms and her refusal to let physical contact continue to hurt him. She had made it her mission to erase the thoughts of Hojo and his painful touch…and she had been successful.

"I missed you, as well," he said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

Tifa tilted her head to look into his eyes and grinned. "Seph, I'm all grown up. I think you can kiss me a little more passionately than that!"

He smirked. "I didn't want to overwhelm you."

She responded by grabbing the straps that crossed his chest and pulled him down to her level so she could press her lips against his.

He found it all too easy to allow her to part his lips and take on the role of the aggressor. He felt his chest tighten up and all of a sudden, it wasn't enough to feel his lips pressed to hers; it wasn't enough that he was tasting her and she was tasting him. He was suddenly too hot and there was too much clothing between them.

Apparently, she felt the same way. Her hands had released the straps and were traveling under his heavy, leather coat, touching his skin. Her mouth became more demanding and he was more than happy to give her everything she was demanding.

Sephiroth lifted her off her feet and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He blindly found his way to the bed and sat down, Tifa easily adjusting herself so that she was straddling his thighs. Both continued their fevered explorations of each other's mouths. Her fingertips ghosted along the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

She smiled against his lips and lifted her head slightly. "You like that?"

He answered by pulling her mouth back to his and resumed kissing her. He could feel himself starting to lose control. He could feel his body begin to tighten and harden beneath her and her touch only served to inflame his already heightened awareness of her.

His hands traveled the length of her back before finally resting on her hips. It was only when he instinctively pulled her against his body that they both realized the extent of their mutual arousal.

Tifa lifted her head and smiled at him. "No wonder you were worried about being inappropriate."

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, and I apologize that I was unable to restrain myself today."

Tifa slipped from his lap and settled beside him. "You weren't the only one there in the moment."

"As the elder one of us, I should have used better judgment."

"Sephiroth, I'm a grown woman. I am more than capable of deciding when enough is enough."

This was a conversation he had not been looking forward to, but it had to happen. "Tifa, I'm not completely inexperienced in sex. I have had a few encounters with carefully selected partners, none of which were found in the slums on the street corners or at the Honey Bee Inn, let me assure you. As such, I should be more careful in how far we allow ourselves to go." And then it hit him. He was positive that she had not engaged in any sexual activity during their separation, however, when they had met, she was fifteen. It had never occurred to him that she had possibly had a sexual encounter before he met her. There was no delicate way to ask her, so he decided that the direct approach was probably the best way to handle such a sensitive inquiry. "I'm operating under the assumption that you have not slept with anyone else. If this is untrue, then…"

"Seph, are you implying that I am some kind of loose young lady?"

_Shit._ "No, but I know nothing of your life before I met you."

"So, I'm a small town girl who was bored and thought sleeping around would cure that?"

_Double shit_. "That's not what I…" He narrowed his eyes when he caught the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Are you teasing me?"

A bright smile parted her lips and she laughed softly. "Kind of. It's fun to watch you squirm."

"You are too much like Genesis for your own good," he said, relieved he hadn't really offended her.

Her smile faded slightly and a blush tinged her cheeks. "Yes, I am a virgin and you're very sweet to worry about overwhelming me and worrying about me letting myself get carried away. A lesser man would take advantage."

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"And knowing that makes me feel so safe with you." She paused for a moment before grinning. "What I want to know is who you could possibly think I would get naked for in Nibelheim?"

Sephiroth didn't want to admit he was concerned that she was, in fact, as close to Cloud as he tried to imply, but she was waiting expectantly and she didn't seem to be giving up on her line of questioning. "I don't know…Cloud, maybe?"

Tifa raised her eyebrows and smiled, a soft giggle escaped her lips. "Oh, Seph! Cloud? Really? He had a crush on me and I kind of had a crush on him, but that's it. He was so sweet the night before he left Nibelheim. We met on the water tower and stared at the stars. I knew he was leaving, but he promised me he would always be there whenever I needed him."

"That sounds like something Genesis would call romantic."

Tifa shrugged. "It was romantic, but we were kids. Everything changed; Cloud changed and I changed too. I love him to death, but he's my friend."

"And does he know that?"

Tifa blinked. "Well, yeah…I think so. Come on, Cloud is my friend and I know you two don't get along, but I'm hoping you will get to know each other better once the stress of everything that's happening comes to an end."

Sephiroth smirked. "It would certainly be less trying to be able to pass him in the hall without trading barbs."

"Don't let him provoke you. It's not worth it."

Sephiroth leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Be glad I'm not Genesis. Strife would be dodging fireballs if I were as hot-tempered as Genesis."

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "Well, thank you for restraining yourself."

Sephiroth leaned over, his hands on either side of her hips, effectively trapping her. He had every intention of kissing her again, but a knock on her door interrupted them. Sephiroth sighed and looked at Tifa again. "The world is conspiring against us and our reunion."

Tifa kissed the tip of his nose. "I feel it necessary to point out that while you accuse me of being too much like Genesis, you're the one, being overly dramatic." She turned her head toward the door. "Come in."

Aerith and Cissnei entered the room with Reno and a blonde girl he didn't recognize. Reno took one look at Sephiroth hovering over Tifa and smiled.

"Someone's been countin' down the days until _someone_ wasn't jailbait anymore!" he said.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and got to his feet. He only had to put one foot forward and reach for Masamune to send the red head running.

Cissnei smiled and laughed softly. "Are you going after him or are you going to let him sweat it out for a while?" she asked.

Sephiroth smirked. "I'll let him sweat it out. I want him on edge for our next encounter." He turned his gaze on the blonde. "And you are?"

Tifa got to her feet and stood beside Sephiroth. "This is Elena. Cloud and I met her in the slums after the reactor exploded. Elena, this is General Sephiroth."

Sephiroth extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Elena smiled. "Likewise, sir."

Sephiroth turned and looked at Tifa once more, wishing they didn't have an audience for their goodbye. "I will see you tonight."

Tifa winked. "I wouldn't miss seeing you in a suit for anything, Seph."

* * *

><p>Once the door closed behind Sephiroth, Aerith smiled. "Did we come at a bad time?"<p>

Tifa blushed. _You have no idea_, she thought to herself. "Not at all."

Cissnei smiled knowingly. "Sure we didn't."

Tifa ignored their teasing. "What brings you by anyway?"

"It's been a while since we've seen each other," Aerith said. "We all have to get ready for this celebration, so we figured we could all get ready together."

"I just came to get to know everyone," Elena said.

"But you're coming tonight, right?" Tifa asked.

Elena shrugged. "It's not really my celebration. I was thinking I would just hang out in my room, or something."

Cissnei put her arm around her. "Oh, no. You can't stay in your room while we all congratulate each other for doing a good job in our fight against ShinRa. Besides, you're a Turk now. You should be with us."

"I have nothing to wear," Elena said.

"I have a few things you can try," Aerith offered with a bright smile. She turned and looked at Tifa. "I'll take her to my room and when we find something, we'll come back."

Tifa smiled and nodded. "We'll be here."

Cissnei watched the other two girls leave the room before looking at Tifa. "So, did you jump his bones as soon as you saw him, or what?"

Tifa blushed and playfully shoved Cissnei. "You're as bad as Reno."

Cissnei laughed softly. "So, is that a yes?"

"No."

"You both looked pretty heated when we came in."

Tifa smiled. "Well, we did share some pretty hot kisses, but we both stopped before anything could happen."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Tifa paused. "I think I love him."

Cissnei instantly became serious. "You think you love him?"

Tifa nodded, feeling like maybe she should have kept her thoughts to herself. How could she love a man she hadn't physically seen in two years? "That's stupid, isn't it?"

Cissnei shook her head. "No, it's not stupid, Tifa."

"He probably doesn't feel like that about me."

"Are you kidding?" Cissnei asked. "The General is stupidly in love with you!"

While Tifa wanted to believe Cissnei was right, she still had a problem imagining someone as methodical as Sephiroth falling in love without going through a system of balances and checks before allowing himself to make a decision.

"He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to just fall in love," Tifa murmured.

Cissnei smiled. "Well, Genesis told me that he has never seen Sephiroth act the way he does with you."

Tifa thought about all his interactions with everyone else and found that assessment quite accurate. In general, he kept most people at arm's length. In the past, he had viewed Genesis, Angeal, and Zack as friends, but he was still able to be their commanding officer. His friendship with each of them never interfered with his ability to emotionally detach from them and order them to take on missions, even if it meant they could be killed. Yet when he had left her in Midgar, both times he had difficulty leaving her there. Maybe the sense of duty he felt regarding her protection was the reason for his hesitation in leaving her there…or maybe he found it difficult because he felt something more for her than friendship or even camaraderie.

"He doesn't even believe in love at first sight," Tifa murmured.

"Neither did I until I met Genesis." Cissnei smiled when Tifa looked at her. "Luckily, we don't have to believe in it for it to happen."


	35. Chapter 35: Confessions

Author's Note: I am so sorry this update too so long. My muse was being uncooperative and my poor beta **Sephiroth Owa13 **was sick when I finally sent her the chapter. But another chapter should be going up soon! ^_^ Also, I just posted my first side story stemming from The Path We Choose. The collection of side stories is called Finding The Path and starts with an longer version of Sephiroth's nightmare regarding Nibelheim. Anyway, thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy this update!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Confessions<strong>

Sephiroth shifted slightly. He _hated_ wearing a suit, though if he were honest with himself, it was mainly the tie that annoyed him. He wasn't used to having something restrictive around his neck; he preferred his leathers. Anything else felt extremely uncomfortable. Even his hands being bare felt strange. He forced himself to stop fidgeting and walked further into the room. Formal functions like this had always made him nervous. He didn't know why, but even when people surrounded him, he still felt very isolated. A familiar flash of red caught his eye and he smiled to himself when he saw Genesis engaged in a very animated conversation with a few Wutai counselors and other dignitaries from territories they had successfully liberated from ShinRa's rule. It wasn't unusual for Genesis to flourish at events like this. He was a natural when it came to engaging strangers in conversation. After everything he had been through, Sephiroth was happy to see some of the old Genesis shining through again.

Sephiroth continued scanning the crowd, looking for other familiar faces. His eyes easily found Zack entertaining Aerith and Elena with his usual over-the-top conversation style. He never thought he would find himself thinking such a thing, but he owed a lot of who he was now to Zack. The Puppy had forced him to deal with his pain simply by trusting him with his own pain. Zack hadn't let him bury the hurt Genesis had inflicted upon him. Zack bared his pain over losing Angeal and unknowingly touched on Sephiroth's exposed feelings regarding Angeal's loss. Without even knowing it, Zack had brought Sephiroth's humanity to the surface. Without that, not even Tifa could have saved him in Nibelheim.

Cloud entered Sephiroth's field of vision and he could feel his face tighten in irritation. Sephiroth was _never_ going to understand Cloud's abrupt change in how he viewed him. It didn't make sense. Yes, Cloud would naturally feel protective of Tifa since they grew up together; however, Angeal and Genesis had grown up together as well. Angeal wasn't threatened by Cissnei's growing relationship with Genesis. Granted, it wasn't _exactly_ the same situation…unless there was something his friends hadn't told him about regarding their early relationship. Still, even if Cloud was in love with Tifa, he was the fool that, theoretically, would have gone to Nibelheim and returned to Midgar without saying a word to her about his return – all because he wasn't SOLDIER. Cloud would have allowed his pride to hurt a girl, who was supposedly very important to him, yet he claimed to be worried that Sephiroth will be the one to hurt her.

"Don't be too hard on the kid."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow and faced Angeal. "He's a nuisance."

"He's confused," Angeal corrected patiently. "He saw a lot of things he wasn't ready for all at once. The carnage you and Genesis left after the incident in the reactor. Obviously, it was a necessary course of action, but even Genesis said the look in your eyes while you fought off Jenova's control was frightening."

"Genesis said that?"

Angeal nodded. "And you _know_ Gen never willing admits it when you intimidate him. On top of that, his mother died at ShinRa's hand and Tifa was nearly killed by ShinRa as well. Plus, he was a project of Hojo's. It wasn't long, but…"

"A minute with that man was fifty-five seconds too long." Sephiroth shuddered at the memories the man's name easily brought up.

"So give him a break." Angeal rested a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder and smiled. "Leave tormenting the kid to Genesis. He excels at petty torments."

Sephiroth couldn't stop his lips from curling up at the corners. "You're right. Genesis is very well suited to such things." Sephiroth continued to watch Cloud and felt his heart lighten slightly when he noticed the way Elena blushed when Cloud addressed her and the way he shifted nervously when she responded. He even rubbed the back of his neck like Zack did when he talked about Aerith. Maybe that was a good sign?

"I was right. You _do_ look great in a suit."

Sephiroth grinned and turned to face Tifa. His smile faded and his jaw dropped slightly when he looked at her. She wore a strapless cream dress that hugged her curves in the most pleasing of ways. Fine crystals, that caught the light as she moved closer to him, adorned the bodice. Her long, dark hair had been swept up in a sophisticated arrangement of curls and her bangs were swept to the side. Her neck displayed a tasteful silver necklace adorned with crystals and a matching bracelet dangled from her left arm.

"Good evening, Tifa," Angeal said. "It's good to see you looking well."

"Thank you." Tifa smiled and returned her gaze to Sephiroth. "I told you I look great in a dress."

Sephiroth closed his mouth; aware of how undignified he must look, gaping at her like some lovesick teenager. "You weren't exaggerating."

"I'm going to talk with Tseng," Angeal said, making a discreet exit.

Sephiroth was grateful to have Tifa to himself again, yet found he was unsure what to say to her. She saved him when she laughed softly. "Should I be impressed that I have left you speechless?"

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow. "If that was your goal, then yes, you should be impressed."

"Speaking of impressive, you look great." Tifa grinned and placed a hand on his chest. "I had serious doubts that you would look just as good with a shirt on."

"Much is made of my choice to go without a shirt."

"Well, aren't you cold?"

Sephiroth paused. No one had ever asked him that before, nor had he really considered it. He shrugged and shook his head. "I don't notice extreme temperatures. Hojo designed me to be perfect and that included a high tolerance for changes in temperature. In fact, when my vitals are taken, it usually shows that I am, in fact, running a fever."

"So, what you're saying is you're a hot guy?"

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. "That is a very bad Zack type of joke, Tifa. Between him and Genesis, you are developing a few bad traits; a horrible sense of humor, for instance."

"Hey, they're your friends."

Sephiroth considered her statement and looked at Zack. He was already getting restless and on the verge of doing his famous squats. He then turned and looked at Angeal, who was now engaged in a conversation with Tseng. Angeal looked relaxed and friendly, just like he had when Sephiroth had first met him. When he turned his gaze toward Genesis, he was speaking with Cissnei, his hand casually resting on her back while he leaned in and said something that made her smile. He smiled slightly before looking at Tifa again. "Yes, they _are_ my friends."

Tifa looked at Sephiroth, a smile slowly curling around her lips. "You've changed, Sephiroth."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a good thing, I promise."

The soft sound of chimes indicated the meal was about to be served, so Sephiroth looked at Tifa and offered her his arm. "Shall I see you to your seat?"

Tifa laughed softly and slid her arm through his. "Genesis has been giving you lessons, I see."

A wry grin tilted Sephiroth's lips up at the corners. "It has been my experience with Genesis that sometimes it's just best to give him what he wants."

Tifa smiled brightly. "I can see the logic in that line of thinking."

Vincent was sitting at the table when Sephiroth and Tifa arrived. He got to his feet when he noticed their approach and politely inclined his head toward Tifa, then extended his hand toward Sephiroth. "I'm glad to see you both."

The feeling in his chest surprised Sephiroth when he saw his father. It was like a tightness he hadn't even been aware of released itself and he felt his body relax while looking at Vincent. "I'm glad to see you returned in one piece."

Vincent waited until Tifa was seated before sitting on her right side. "The princess and I have managed to avoid any ShinRa entanglements during our journey."

"And has your clothing managed to stay safe from the princess and her embellishments?" Sephiroth asked.

Vincent's lips twitched slightly. "It was difficult, but we did make some progress. I no longer have to sleep in my clothes to avoid her attentions."

Sephiroth chuckled slightly. He had missed his father's dry sense of humor during their separation. "Congratulations."

"Little one!"

Tifa smiled and got to her feet at the sound of Genesis' voice. She turned and smiled just as he swept her up into a hug. "It's good to see you again, Genesis."

Genesis drew back slightly. "The years have been kind to you, Tifa."

"And to you as well." Tifa stood back and smiled brightly.

Sephiroth understood Tifa's joy. It was good to see Genesis as the man he had once been, until the degradation and the politics of SOLDIER broke him into a man who had been a complete stranger. Sephiroth sat back and was content to watch everyone interact with each other while they took their seats. Angeal sat on the other side of Vincent and engaged him in a conversation regarding Vincent's travels around Gaia with Yuffie. Genesis sat on Sephiroth's left side and continued to flirt with Tifa. Eventually, Sephiroth just leaned back so Genesis and Tifa could see each other. Cissnei amused herself by conversing with Aerith, while Zack and Cloud caught up on two years of separation.

Sephiroth noted the fact that Cloud and Genesis seemed to be on their best behavior. Genesis pointedly ignored Cloud and Cloud returned the favor. Every once in a while, Cloud's eyes strayed to Tifa, but he did nothing to interfere with any conversation she was having. Sephiroth was beginning to think Cloud was always going to be a question mark to him. His feelings and actions made no sense and Sephiroth decided he wasn't going to waste his time trying to figure it out.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Tifa gently squeezed his hand. He looked at her and she smiled at him before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She let her fingers intermingle with his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you."

Her words were almost drowned out by the murmurs of the other guests, but he had heard her clearly. "I missed you, too." Those weren't the words he wanted to say, but until he won _that_ fight with himself, the words he had spoken would just have to do.

* * *

><p>After dinner had finished, Sephiroth found himself looking around the room once more while everyone celebrated their victories. They had managed to make great progress against ShinRa, but there was still so much work left to do. Normally, he would find a celebration such as this so early in a war to be arrogant, but he understood the purpose. Wutai's forces were still going strong, but one smart move by ShinRa could easily decimate their troops. Knowing that, he understood the logic behind the celebration. Everyone knew there was a very strong possibility that they could lose, so when there were victories to celebrate, they should take the time to celebrate them.<p>

"So, have you told her?"

Sephiroth's thoughts were interrupted by Genesis' impertinent question. "Have I told who what?"

Genesis grinned. "Don't play coy with me, Seph. You know who _and_ what I'm talking about. Did you tell _Tifa_ that you _love_ her?"

Sephiroth quickly scanned the area to make sure no one had heard what Genesis had said before glaring at him. "Genesis…"

Genesis raised his hand and stopped him mid sentence. "Don't bother denying it, Sephiroth. You love her. Why haven't you told her?"

Sephiroth sighed. "I don't know how to tell her."

"Just say, 'Tifa, I love you'," Genesis said.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Genesis it's not that simple and you know it. There is so much between us."

"Oh, I totally agree. But it's only between you because that's where you insist on putting it, Seph."

This had been Genesis' position all along, so it wasn't anything new to Sephiroth. However, now that she was legally considered an adult, why _did_ he insist on keeping the barriers between them? Why _couldn't_ he just tell her how he felt and just what she had come to mean to him? He turned and looked at Genesis. "How do I remove these barriers?"

Genesis smiled. "First, you have to trust yourself. I _know_ that annoying chocobo head has done his very best to drill it into your head that we are monsters, but if being around Zack constantly for the past two years has taught me anything, it's that we're _not_ the monsters we thought we were. Your will triumphed over Jenova's biological hold over you, Sephiroth. You didn't allow what _almost_ happened to stop you from doing what you do best…and that's commanding men to victory." Genesis pulled a chair closer to where Sephiroth was sitting and turned it so he was facing his friend when he sat down. "You are a good man, Sephiroth, and you care about Tifa. Everyone can see it, including Tifa. You just have to suck it up and admit your feelings to her."

"I don't want to hurt her," Sephiroth said.

"How can admitting you love her hurt Tifa? Don't you know she loves you, too?"

"How can you be so sure?"

Genesis snorted softly and rolled his eyes. "I think the question is how can you _not_ be so sure?" He looked over his shoulder and nodded in her direction. "All you have to do is look her in the eyes to see that the crush she had on you two years has matured into something else."

"How is that even possible?" Sephiroth asked.

"The heart wants what it wants. Do you know why this is so hard for you?"

Curious to hear his theory, Sephiroth leaned closer. "No. Care to enlighten me?"

"Love is illogical and you are overly analytical." Genesis paused slightly before continuing. "Listen, I know that the reason you hold onto control so tightly has a lot to do with the fact you never had any control in your time with Hojo and…"

"Genesis, I don't want to think about Hojo." Sephiroth did his best every day to forget the horrors he experienced at Hojo's hands for most of his life. He still had the odd nightmare about his time in that madman's care, so in his waking moments, he tried to make sure that avoided all thoughts of Hojo.

Genesis nodded, understanding flashed in his eyes. "Sorry for bringing him up, Sephiroth. Unfortunately, that man altered how you deal with life and in love, there's rarely any control…it's all about trust. So, when you ask how to overcome the past and tell that wonderful young lady that you love her, all you have to do is ask yourself, 'do I trust her'?"

Sephiroth looked at Tifa and considered her impact on his life. _Do I want to lay down my life to protect her? Yes. Do I want to ensure she has all the happiness she desires? Yes. Do I trust her? Yes. Do I love her?_ The corners of his lips tilted up slightly and he looked at Genesis. "I think I understand."

Genesis smiled. "Well, thank the Goddess! Now, go tell our little one. I think she'll be happy to finally know what's in your heart." Genesis watched Sephiroth get to his feet and when he moved past him, he gently grabbed Sephiroth's wrist. "And if all goes well, I left a little something in your bedside table for you." When a bemused frown furrowed Sephiroth's brow, Genesis released his wrist and shrugged. "You'll thank me later."

Sephiroth strode across the room, a purpose in his heart that would no longer be denied. He was grateful that he had already done the obligatory 'conquering hero' speeches and assurances to Godo, Lazard, and Godo's council. He sensed he was going to need all his mental energy to make sure he expressed himself properly. After all, a man could only confess his love for the first time once. He wanted to make it perfect for Tifa and himself because, if he had his way, neither of them would ever be admitting their love for another person in this lifetime or the next.

Sephiroth approached Tifa, who was sitting at a table talking with Zack, Cloud, Aerith, and Cissnei. A smile graced her features and she laughed at something Zack had said. In his opinion, Tifa had the most beautiful smile that lit up her entire being and was quite infectious. Even as he approached her, he felt his smile become more prominent.

"Zack, you're exaggerating," Cissnei said, shaking her head. "Genesis isn't _that_ bad."

"Are you serious?" Zack asked. "He's such a grumpy guy in the morning. I mean, what's he got against squats?"

"Squats at four in the morning when someone went to bed at three-thirty are kind of annoying." Cissnei grinned. "Especially when the squatter talks to himself…loudly."

"Not that I would ever want to agree with Genesis about anything, but it can be pretty rough," Cloud added.

"Not as rough as a certain chocobo headed guy snoring," Tifa teased.

Cloud looked offended, but instantly Sephiroth could tell Cloud was playing along with her teasing when he said, "Hey, Zack has the market cornered on obnoxious snoring."

"That, I can confirm," Sephiroth said, drawing their attention to his presence.

"You only think that because of your enhanced hearing," Zack protested.

"It was a miracle that Strife could sleep in the same room with you in Nibelheim, Zack," Sephiroth countered. "I witnessed the incredible volume of your snores first-hand."

"Again, it was pretty rough," Cloud said.

"What is this? National Pick on Zack Day?" Zack folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

Aerith smiled and rested her head on Zack's left shoulder. "I still think you're perfect."

Sephiroth turned his gaze to Tifa. "May I have a word with you?"

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

><p>Cloud watched Tifa get to her feet and slide her arm through Sephiroth's before allowing him to lead her toward the hall leading to the terrace. Something was definitely on Sephiroth's mind and Cloud somehow got the feeling whatever they were going to talk about, he wouldn't like it. His feeling was confirmed when Zack whistled.<p>

"Oh, man. I think this is the moment we've all been waiting for," Zack said with a grin. "Seph's gonna tell her that he loves her!"

Aerith smiled. "And on the terrace! That is so romantic!"

"I know," Zack said. "I'm kinda surprised Seph thought to do it there. He's not in touch with his romantic side…if he even _has_ a romantic side."

"He might after his confession," Cissnei said. "And if that _is_ what he's confessing to, Tifa's going to have her own confession to make."

Zack sat up and smiled. "For real?"

Cissnei laughed softly and nodded. "For real, Zack."

"This is all just so beautiful," Aerith said with a dreamy smile. "The star-crossed lovers finally united. It's so perfect."

Cloud couldn't disagree more. "Yeah, real romantic..." He got to his feet and decided to follow Sephiroth and Tifa. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head."

"That walk better not take you toward the terrace, man," Zack warned him. When Cloud didn't answer, Zack called out, "Spiky? You heard me, right? Cloud?"

Cloud didn't even look back while he made his way to the hall leading to the terrace. He couldn't let Tifa make what would probably turn out to be the biggest mistake of her life. Confessing her love to monster? It would only end in pain. Sephiroth would only end up hurting her.

Cloud came to an abrupt stop when an arm braced itself in the doorframe, effectively blocking hiss path. He narrowed his eyes when Genesis appeared in front of him, smirking.

"Going somewhere, Chocobo Head?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "A walk."

"Your 'walk' wouldn't be taking you toward the terrace, now would it?" Genesis asked.

"And what if it was?"

Genesis' smile took on a menacing appearance. "If that was really the case, I'd be forced to insist upon a midnight supper course of blackened roast chocobo being served tonight."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and glared at Genesis, taking note of the slight glow enveloping his left hand and the heat it was throwing off. "You can't protect him forever."

"I can try."

Cloud knew it was pointless to argue with Genesis and unlike the temperamental redhead, he was unwilling to make a scene in public, so the battle went to Genesis. But the war between them was hardly over. Without another word, Cloud turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was glad to find that he and Tifa were the only ones on the terrace. He didn't want an audience for what could be the greatest moment of his life…or the most humiliating. He turned his attention to Tifa and smiled slightly when he saw her staring up at the stars, a content smile curled around her lips. The light from the full moon accentuated the pallor of her skin while intensifying the darkness of her hair. In this setting, Tifa couldn't have looked more beautiful if she tried.<p>

She sat on one of the stone benches and looked at Sephiroth. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Sephiroth slowly approached the bench, using the time to try and formulate the best way to tell her how he felt. Nothing sounded right in his head. Everything sounded too cold and impersonal, like he was delivering a report to Lazard. Then he remembered Genesis' words.

_The heart wants what it wants. Love is illogical and you are overly analytical._

Genesis was right. He _was_ overly analytical and rarely made any consideration for his heart's desire, but not this time. His heart was going to lead the way, not his mind.

Sephiroth sat beside Tifa and took her hand. "I just want you to know that I trust you like I've never trusted another person before."

Tifa sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Really? Thank you, Sephiroth. I feel the same way about you."

"I didn't have the best upbringing in regards to expressing my emotions. They were always more of a burden than anything else."

"I'm sorry you went through that when you were younger."

Sephiroth smiled and squeezed her hand. "It's alright. Angeal and Genesis undid some of that damage when we first met. And you completed their work."

Tifa lifted her head. "I didn't do anything, really. I just trusted you."

He nodded. "And that meant more to me then you'll ever know. I discovered disturbing things about myself in Nibelheim, and even sprouted a wing, yet you were always there, fighting to prove my humanity to me. You're a special woman, Tifa. Not very many people could find it in their heart to ignore so many signs that pointed to a man being a monster like you did. Thank you for my humanity."

"You never lost it, Seph," she assured him. "As for what I did, I just propped you up. You did all the real work."

Sephiroth chuckled softly and shook his head. "Without you, I would have fallen. Without you, I could never do this."

A bemused smile tilted the corners of Tifa's lips up. "You couldn't do what?"

"I love you."

In the silence that followed, Sephiroth was beginning to think he had just made a huge mistake…until Tifa threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Unsure of what it meant, he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

Tifa lifted her face and looked into his eyes. "Seph, do you really mean it?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I do. I'm pretty sure this feeling has been there for a long time, but I didn't want to impose anything on you at such a young age."

"I was such a brat for sulking about that," she murmured, blushing at her past behavior. "You were so good to let me grow up a bit."

"I never stopped thinking of you and I looked forward to your phone calls. They were the highlight of my day."

"Mine too." Tifa shifted closer to him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I think I've loved you since that night on the water tower in Nibelheim. You were so kind and reassuring. After talking to you about my nightmare, somehow I _knew_ everything would, eventually, work out."

"You love me, too?"

Tifa smiled. "I've loved you for a very long time, Sephiroth."

He felt like an incredible weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt as if he had just received a fresh mako infusion. He felt so many things all at once and all because he had bared his heart to someone and that someone accepted it as if it was a gift. He wondered if everyone felt like this when they were in love. Did Zack feel this way about Aerith? Did Genesis feel this way about Cissnei?

His thoughts were interrupted when Tifa got to her feet and held her hand out to him. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but still put his hand in hers. She pulled him to his feet and quickly arranged his right hand so it rested on her hip before putting her right hand in his left. It was then that he heard the soft strains of music coming from the ballroom.

"I take it you want to share a dance," he said, a wry smile curving his lips upwards.

"Well, I did dress up for this party." Tifa smiled and leaned a little closer to him. "And after this, I think I'm going to want a little more privacy with you. So we should get that dance in now while we can."

Sephiroth fought to keep his body from reacting to the possible scenarios she could be alluding to. His protective instincts took over and he squeezed her hand tightly. "Tifa, you don't have to prove anything to me."

"This isn't about proving anything to anyone, Seph. It's about sharing a piece of myself with the man I love that I've never shared with anyone else before."

* * *

><p>Angeal found Genesis in the hallway leading to terrace, hidden among the shadows. His eyes followed Genesis' gaze and he smiled when he saw Sephiroth dancing with Tifa.<p>

"So, I take it he told her," Angeal said softly.

Genesis smiled and nodded. "He did."

"So, the Great Sephiroth has fallen in love. I didn't think he'd ever find someone he could trust enough to love."

Genesis looked over his shoulder at Angeal. "Tifa's a special woman. Two years ago, she touched something in him that made him fight for himself. If you had seen him in that study in Nibelheim, Angeal, you would have bet a good amount of gil that he would have lost his mind after everything he found down there. But one touch from her calmed him enough to listen to reason. If she hadn't been there, I couldn't have stopped him from whatever he was going to do."

"You're right, Gen," Angeal said with a smile. "She is a very special woman and I think we can trust her to look after Sephiroth."

Genesis smiled and nodded. "I think you're right."

The two friends watched Sephiroth pull Tifa a little closer while they danced, their posture relaxing more and more the longer they danced. When Sephiroth leaned in and began kissing her neck, Angeal touched Genesis on the shoulder.

"I think that's our clue to give them some privacy," Angeal said quietly.

Genesis nodded and followed Angeal down the hall toward the party. He stopped and looked back at Sephiroth embracing Tifa. He smiled once more before following Angeal and closing the doors leading to the terrace, giving Sephiroth and Tifa the privacy they had earned.


	36. Chapter 36: Nothing Else Matters

Author's Note: ***IMPORTANT*** Due to the deletion of stories with lemony content recently, I have voluntarily removed the original Chapter 36 and the lemon contained in this chapter. I would rather remove the offending content myself than have the story deleted. Anyway, I decided to do an edited version, so it's not as steamy, but it's a good alternative! :)

Thank you again, **Sephiroth Owa13** for your beta work...the constant IM giggles make even the hardest roadblocks in the writing process seem like just a little pebble in my way! :D

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Nothing Else Matters<strong>

Tifa couldn't sleep. She was too happy to sleep. She was content to just sit back and stare at Sephiroth while he slept. Sure, she felt like a lovesick stalker, but he was just so peaceful in sleep that she couldn't help but stare. Part of her couldn't believe that he was in love with her. She sighed and let her mind wander.

In the time they had been apart, she had allowed herself to indulge in imagining their reunion. Sometimes she imagined herself grabbing him by the straps that crossed his chest and pulling him down to her level in order to plant a long, sensuous kiss on his beautiful mouth. Sometimes she imagined Sephiroth was the aggressor who couldn't keep his hands to himself once they laid eyes on each other again. Then, there were _other_ times that her fantasies crumbled around her and he had outgrown his attraction to her. She never wanted to believe those scenarios could be true, but it was something that always lurked in the back of her mind. He had traveled the world and had probably met more sophisticated lovers than she could ever hope to be. What would he want with some mountain town virgin?

But then, he had confessed his feelings for her and all her doubts disappeared. He loved her and she loved him. She had never felt such an all-consuming love like this before and she doubted she would ever feel anything like it ever again. She had wanted to show Sephiroth the depth of her feelings by sharing her body with him and he had seemed honored to accept that gift. He had been gentle and reassuring. He didn't push her or make her feel like her desire to sleep with him was an offer she couldn't reconsider at any time.

"_If you want me to stop, I will." His smile was reassuring. "This isn't just about me, it's about you as well._

He'd recognized her nerves, even when she had tried to hide her fears.

"_Tifa? What's wrong?" he asked softly._

"_Nothing," she managed to say around the lump that formed in her throat._

"_It doesn't seem like nothing." He moved to the side so he could face her. He propped his head up on his left hand and gently rolled her on to her side so she was facing him, his right hand absently stroking her hip. "Tell me what's wrong."_

_She could feel the heat crawling up her face and found it increasingly difficult to maintain eye contact with him. "What if I suck?" she blurted out._

_Sephiroth's eyebrows rose at her outburst before a wicked gleam became visible in his eyes and his lips twitched slightly upward. "I would not have any kind of problem if you chose to…"_

Tifa smiled. His deliberate misinterpretation of her question still made her blush. She never would have guessed in a million years that Sephiroth would have a secret, perverted sense of humor. When she thought about it though, there were a lot of things Tifa never would have guessed about Sephiroth; the fact that he had soft hands, for one. Another thing she had never really considered was what he would be like as a lover. He didn't strike her as a "wham, bam, thank you, ma'am" kind of man, but the level of patience he had shown her was nothing short of amazing, in her opinion. Every girl had that one friend who warned of that one boyfriend who thought sex was all about pleasing him. The girl's pleasure was never a factor in those kinds of horror stories. So, when Sephiroth had devoted an extensive amount of time exploring her body and learning what felt good to her, she'd been pleasantly surprised.

Sephiroth had also been very patient with her as she navigated _his_ body and learned how _he_ liked to be touched. He had guided her hands for some of the time, but also let her just explore him, too. He was a supportive lover and he wanted her to enjoy everything they were doing. Not once did she feel like she was being graded, nor did she feel like she was disappointing him with inexperienced touch. He wanted to teach her everything their bodies could experience together and she was glad to have him with her on that journey.

At that moment, Sephiroth stretched his arms and legs while he slept; his nose scrunched up slightly before smoothing out again. He rolled on his side so he was facing her and seemed to easily settle back into sleep.

Tifa smiled to herself and gently brushed Sephiroth's hair out of his eyes. He really was the most attractive man she had ever seen, but it wasn't just his looks she loved. She loved everything about him. She loved that honor which had kept him from jumping into a relationship with her, even though she had insisted she was mature enough to make that kind of decision at fifteen. In her heart, that was something she would be forever thankful for. He had seen past her assertions that she was old enough to enter into a relationship with him to the frightened young girl who just didn't want to be alone. He knew what she needed from him was a safe place to hide, not a man with a sexual agenda.

She also loved the way he was still as innocent as her in some respects. He, too, had worried that during their time apart her feelings for him would wane, maybe becoming something more akin to the type of relationship between a brother and a sister, or even that of close friends. He seemed absolutely oblivious to the all the things that made him the kind of man a girl could love forever. He was just as insecure as any other person and for some reason that made her feel better…as if she wasn't alone in her insecurities.

Another thing she loved about Sephiroth was his heart. Most people assumed because he was known as "The Demon of Wutai" that he didn't have a heart. But that wasn't true. He hadn't killed people because he enjoyed it. It was his job…just like slinging booze was her job. If he didn't have a heart, he would have taken everything she had brazenly offered him without one thought about her needs or what was best for her. If he didn't have a heart, he would have razed Midgar a long time ago without a second thought, just to spite ShinRa while destroying every trace of their existence from the face of the planet. Sephiroth had a heart…you just had to care enough to see it.

At that moment, Sephiroth's eyes fluttered open. He seemed slightly confused, at first, but when he looked at Tifa, he smiled. "You're not tired…despite everything we just did?"

Tifa smiled and laughed softly. "Closet perv."

Sephiroth chuckled and rolled onto his back. "It would have been unseemly for The Silver General of ShinRa to be open with his perverted sense of humor. Besides, Genesis already had the market cornered on being SOLDIER's pervert."

Tifa laughed and settled into the crook of his arm, resting her cheek on his chest. "Well, keeping all that perversion locked away just means it's all mine."

Sephiroth kissed her forehead and gently squeezed her. "You're the first person who has seen all the different aspects of me – the good and the bad – and loved me anyway. Thank you, Tifa."

Tifa closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you for trusting me with everything you are."

When Sephiroth's breathing had evened out, indicating he had fallen asleep again, Tifa tilted her head slightly and looked at his profile. In spite of everything she had suffered since meeting him, she couldn't imagine ever being sad about getting the opportunity to get to know and love Sephiroth.


	37. Chapter 37: Come What May

Author's Note: Thank you for your beta work, **Sephiroth Owa13**. As always, it was a lifesaver! ^_^

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Come What May<strong>

Sephiroth stirred slightly. The first thing he felt was the warmth from the sunlight, streaming in through the window to the left of the bed. The second thing he felt was a weight on his chest and warm breath along his skin. He lifted his head and smiled slightly at the sight of Tifa's head resting on his bare chest, her hand near her cheek. The memory of the previous night was still fresh in his mind. She had been so vulnerable and shy. She had wanted so desperately to please him and the thought that he would be disappointed by her lack of experience had been strangely endearing. He had known she wouldn't be anything less than perfect for him and he hadn't been disappointed. In fact, he was looking forward to more encounters with her. He grinned to himself at the vague promise of a shower. He trailed one hand up and down the length of her spine, while the other lifted her hand to his lips and he began placing light kisses on her palm, gently trying to coax her out of sleep.

Tifa began to stir and eventually she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, smiling sleepily. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Tifa," he answered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log," she said, raising a hand to stifle her yawn. Again, she smiled that beautiful sleepy smile of hers and stared at his face, as if she was committing every detail to memory. "Did you know that you have freckles?"

He chuckled softly. "I had noticed them, but no one else has ever mentioned them to me before."

"Well, they're cute." She cuddled up closer to him and sighed happily. "I had a good time last night."

Sephiroth continued to gently stroke her back and smiled. "I did, too, and I'm…relieved."

Tifa tilted her head and looked at him. "Relieved?"

"I didn't know how to tell you that I loved you. In fact, I was just going to keep my mouth shut on the subject, but Genesis convinced me to speak up."

Tifa chuckled softly. "Well, I had a similar conversation with Cissnei. If you hadn't said anything, I probably would have blurted out how I felt, but in a much less romantic and eloquent way."

"A SOLDIER and a Turk teaming up for love? That's…ironic."

Tifa nodded and sighed. "Is it wrong for me to think that staying in bed all day is completely acceptable?"

Sephiroth's thoughts returned to the initial desire he had in waking her. "Yes, it is wrong."

Tifa frowned slightly. "What? But I…"

"You owe me a shower."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Is that where your mind is?"

The hand that was brushing up and down the length of her spine took a detour to the curve of her backside and Sephiroth gently squeezed her. "My mind has been there since I woke up, love."

Tifa squealed when he squeezed her again and pressed herself closer to his body in a vain effort to escape his hand. "Seph…"

"Moving closer only encourages me."

Sephiroth smiled down at his lover and knew that he would love her forever, in this life and the next.

* * *

><p>Cloud wandered around the garden of Godo's palace. He found a stone bench beneath a tree and sat down. What was the matter with him? Why wasn't he happy for Tifa? Zack was right. They <em>all<em> had Jenova cells inside them now. What made him less dangerous for Tifa than Sephiroth? _We carry those same Jenova cells_, Zack had said and he was right. In truth, he really wasn't any better than Sephiroth. What the hell was he doing? Tifa was his friend and if Sephiroth made her happy, then more power to her. So why couldn't he be happy for her?

"Why so serious, Cloud?"

He turned his head and saw Elena standing a few feet away from him. He shrugged. "I'm just doing some soul searching."

"It looks more like you're torturing your soul, not searching it."

Cloud grinned in spite of himself. "Yeah, you may be right. How are you doing? Are the Turks treating you right?"

Elena smiled and sat beside Cloud on the bench he was sitting on. "They're like a family, just like Roz always said. It's a completely dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. That's what I need right now…somewhere where I belong."

Cloud could totally relate to that. He had no family left and neither did Elena. Whether he liked it or not, the displaced staff of ShinRa currently fighting for Wutai was his only family. "I understand the feeling, Elena."

"I thought Rufus would be more intimidating, but he seems more friendly than I imagined he would be."

Cloud chuckled. "It only took Tifa handing him his ass twice, Sephiroth nearly killing him, and two years on the battlefield to knock him off his high horse."

Elena smiled. "Well, that would do it for anyone." She was quiet for a moment before turning slightly so her body faced his. "I just want to thank you for bringing me here with you. My sister deserves some justice and I wouldn't be able to give her that on my own."

"We're all seeking justice for something." Cloud's thoughts drifted to his mother. She had been the kindest woman he had ever met and she hadn't deserved the death ShinRa had made her suffer. He was shocked when he felt soft lips press against his cheek. He turned and looked at Elena.

She blushed and shrugged. "You looked like you could use some comfort, Cloud." She got to her feet and began to head back toward the palace. She stopped and faced him once more. "Don't waste the entire day moping."

Cloud watched her walk away and only realized once she was out of sight that he was smiling.

* * *

><p>Genesis grinned when Sephiroth entered the war room looking exhausted, yet completely satisfied. "I take it my little gift was put to good use, huh?"<p>

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Genesis, we're not talking about this."

"Your refusal to give me any details proves my gift was just the thing you needed."

"Genesis, stop harassing Sephiroth," Angeal said. "Not everyone likes to over-share intimate details of their lives like you do."

Genesis shrugged. "Whatever, Angeal. You're just not as invested as I am. Zack would appreciate my interest in the status of this relationship."

At that moment, Zack entered the room and smiled when he saw Sephiroth. He hurried over to them and grinned. "So, did you and Tifa finally do it last night or what?"

Genesis tried to smother his laugh behind his hand while Angeal rubbed his eyes. The look on Sephiroth's face was priceless, though, and Genesis was glad he was there to see it. It was a combination of surprise, anger, and embarrassment, something Zack was either ignoring, or just didn't understand. If looks could kill, Zack would be dead a thousand times over.

"Zack, we have to discuss tact…again," Angeal said before pulling Zack away from Sephiroth.

Sephiroth sighed and looked at Genesis. "You all have too much time on your hands."

"We just want to see you happy." Genesis smiled and touched Sephiroth's shoulder. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Genesis, what does that even mean? That can't possibly apply to our current conversation."

Genesis grasped his chest dramatically. "Of course it applies to our current conversation, Sephiroth. Tifa is _clearly_ the Goddess' gift to you and your relationship with her is shrouded in mystery. We wish to seek out as much information about the state of your relationship and will not rest until our souls are satisfied."

"You should be ashamed of yourself for using LOVELESS in such a blatant attempt to secure gossip, Genesis," Sephiroth answered. "Your Goddess would be disappointed."

Genesis chuckled. "You can't blame a guy for trying."

Vincent entered the room with Yuffie and the young princess made a beeline for Sephiroth and, to Genesis' amusement, Sephiroth looked uneasy.

"So, aren't you gonna thank me?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Thank you for what, Princess?" Sephiroth asked.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "For protecting you with my awesome charms, duh!"

"Yuffie." The stern warning in her father's voice made her turn her head quickly.

"Yes, father?"

"A word, please?" Godo shot her a look that made it clear arguing with him would be a bad idea.

"Yes, father," she answered obediently. Any trace of obedience disappeared when she turned and looked at Sephiroth once more. "You need to work on your manners, Demon. And you're welcome."

When she was out of earshot, Genesis chuckled. "Well, she put you in _your_ place, didn't she?"

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "That impertinent girl is something else."

"Impertinent, yes," Vincent agreed, moving closer to Sephiroth and Genesis. "But she means well. She really believes in all those charms she adorned your coat with and she wanted you to be safe."

"Has she been a brat on your mission?" Genesis asked, the thought of spending an extended period of time with her made him shudder.

"Despite her youth, she understands the importance of our mission and tries her very best to be respectful of everyone," Vincent said. "Even those who choose to remain neutral or loyal to ShinRa. Obviously, in private she becomes…passionate about our cause."

"So, she throws temper tantrums when you're alone with her?" Genesis guessed.

A faint smile curved Vincent's lips up slightly. "That would be an accurate description, yes."

The door opened again and Tifa entered the room, followed by Tseng, Rufus, and Lazard. Cloud was the last one to arrive before everyone took a seat. Godo looked at General Tamotsu.

"Perhaps you would like to start off this meeting?" Godo suggested.

Tamotsu nodded. "With the expansion of our front-lines to the mainland and the incorporation of new allies, we have been able to dedicate some of our forces to focus on protecting Wutai on all sides."

Godo nodded before looking at Sephiroth. "And what news is there from the Gongagan front-lines?"

"My unit successfully secured Gongaga," he answered. "However, when we arrived, ShinRa's forces were in the process of setting the reactor to explode. While Wutai has no use for securing mako reactors, the explosion would have killed many residents. ShinRa's ready to play dirty and I think it's an indication that they could attempt similar actions in other places that have reactors in their vicinity."

"What would be the purpose of that?" Yuffie asked. "It's seems kinda dumb to cut off their own power supply. I mean, isn't mako the whole reason ShinRa wanted Wutai? Didn't they want access to more mako?"

Sephiroth nodded. "They did, however, a few civilian casualties to destroy one mako reactor, would be seen as an acceptable loss in ShinRa's eyes. It could also serve to turn the people around the planet against our cause if all they can see is loss of human life and the inconvenience of losing the power supplied by the reactors."

"With that information, I think it may be worth another attempt to secure Corel," Vincent added. "The princess and I were unable to sway them to our cause, but if ShinRa is attacking its own facilities to spite us, it's very possible they'll attack towns and cities that don't side with us in an effort to keep them from joining us out of fear."

Godo turned and looked at Tifa. "And what is the status of AVALANCHE?"

"Well, Biggs and Wedge are in place in Junon," she said. "Jessie, Bob, and I are still going to attack Midgar's reactors. Cid is due in Midgar for an update meeting with ShinRa, so I'll be able to go in with his party again to see if their security has increased. Once we have an idea about the security measures in place, Reno can begin his plans for dealing with those changes in security to allow us into the reactors without being caught."

"When will Mr. Highwind have a ship be ready for testing?" Tamotsu asked.

Tifa shrugged. "Cid thinks it should be within the month. Bob will be returning to Rocket Town with Cid after this round of meetings with ShinRa is complete. Bob and Cid are confident that Bob will be able to pilot the ship within three to four weeks, maybe less."

Angeal frowned. "That will leave just you and Jessie in Midgar, Tifa."

Tifa nodded. "It's not ideal, but we can't really do much about it."

Angeal glanced at Sephiroth. "Could we send another operative into Midgar to replace Bob?"

Sephiroth nodded. "That would be best."

"We could have another one of my former clones go back with Tifa," Genesis suggested. "Once a few adjustments in appearance are made…"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I think we should send Strife back with Tifa."

Genesis couldn't believe his ears when Sephiroth suggested _Cloud_ of all people return with Tifa. "Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth ignored Genesis and stared at Cloud. "You successfully assisted in the bombing of Reactor One, so it seems to be the logical choice for you to continue. Are you up for the mission?"

Cloud looked just as stunned as Genesis felt. He was staring into Sephiroth's eyes as if unsure he had heard him correctly. "Um, yeah. I can do that."

"Perhaps a redistribution of troops should be considered?" Godo suggested.

Sephiroth nodded. "I think General Tamotsu has the situation here in Wutai under control, however, we should we organize our distribution along the front-line. Also, I think it's time to consider an assault on ShinRa."

"My father has refused all communications I've attempted to initiate," Rufus reported. "The old man is stubborn."

"At Rufus' suggestion, I too attempted to open a dialogue with the president," Lazard added. "However, he refused to speak with me as well."

"We've discovered something disturbing," Tseng said. "Reno received a communication from the members of the Crescent Unit who have infiltrated ShinRa that the Science Division had several highly classified projects start up under an unknown supervisor. He was able to hack into some of the records."

Genesis didn't like the way Tseng was looking at them. "What did he find?"

"Hollander has returned to ShinRa," Tseng said.

"Damn," Angeal muttered.

Genesis could barely contain the rage he felt at the mention of Hollander's name. "Sephiroth, send me in there and I will kill him."

Sephiroth shook his head. "No. If you go in there, you could be killed…or worse."

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "I think it's worth the risk."

Sephiroth turned his chair so that he was facing Genesis. "This is something we should discuss in the meeting regarding our redistribution along the front-lines."

Godo nodded. "Please let us know when you have a plan, General Sephiroth. Until then, I think Mr. Valentine and my daughter should return to Corel immediately. Thank you for your updates."

Once Godo had left the room, Yuffie jumped to her feet and approached Vincent. "Okay, Vampy, I'm going to pack and I'll meet you in the grand hall."

"I have a name, your highness and I prefer you call me that, instead of 'Vampy'," Vincent said.

"Whatever," she said with a dismissive shrug. "Don't be too long!"

Vincent shook his head. "It's a good thing Chaos is not the dominant being or she wouldn't last ten minutes in his company."

"Maybe you should introduce the two of them," Sephiroth said, a wry smile curved his lips up at the corners.

Vincent nodded, his eyes staying on Sephiroth. "Be careful. Hollander isn't the sadist Hojo was, but he is a man out to prove himself and sometimes a desperate man is a bigger threat than a pure sadist."

Sephiroth nodded. "I will keep that in mind."

Vincent nodded and left the room.

General Tamotsu weaved his way through the remaining people and approached Sephiroth. "If you need any information, we can have the Crescent Unit members infiltrate the labs for you."

Sephiroth inclined his head. "Thank you, General. I will let you know how your men can assist us in this matter."

Genesis watched General Tamotsu leave the room and almost as soon the door shut, the room erupted in voices, everyone desperate to be heard. Sephiroth looked like he was developing a migraine and the constant barrage of opinions was too much. Genesis rolled his eyes and pulled off his right glove. He put two fingers in his mouth and unleashed an ear-piercing whistle. When everyone turned and looked at him, he smirked. "Well, I had to make you all shut up some how. Would you have preferred a fire spell?"

Angeal shook his head. "Okay, we've obviously just learned some disturbing information."

"Genesis, can you give us any insight on Hollander's motivations?" Tseng asked.

Genesis shrugged. "He is a small little man intent on humiliating those who have wronged him. At first it was Hojo and ShinRa. However, now that ShinRa has _generously_ accepted him back into the fold, he will most likely view Angeal and myself as his new enemies…along with Sephiroth."

"What did Sephiroth do to him?" Tifa asked. "I never once saw Sephiroth mistreat Hollander. He even trusted Hollander to treat my wound."

"He is Hojo's greatest achievement," Genesis answered. "That's all Sephiroth ever had to do to make Hollander hate him."

"What did Hollander escape with the night he fled Wutai?" Lazard asked. "We know Jenova has been destroyed, but does he have anything he can use against the three of you?"

"When Zack and I tossed their cell, we found Hollander had escaped with Hojo's notes on the experiment he was running on Zack and Cloud," Angeal said. "He also escaped with samples he took from Genesis and Sephiroth."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Even with such a small sample of material to work with, during our attempt to find Genesis a cure for his degradation, I allowed Hollander to do any lab workups necessary using my cells. Hollander will have enough information accumulated to fill in any gaps Hojo's material could have."

"There's more," Rufus said. "This isn't in the information Reno found, but before you left for Nibelheim, Hojo had begun working on cloning you, Sephiroth. It was a going to be a response to Genesis' clones."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Oh, well that's fucking fantastic!"

Sephiroth looked at Genesis and shook his head. "Genesis, histrionics are not necessary." He turned his gaze back to Rufus. "How many viable clones had Hojo made before I took him to Banora?"

"A total of forty-seven were successfully incubated before I was forced to leave ShinRa," Rufus said.

"Why such an odd number?" Zack asked.

Rufus looked at Tifa and Cloud before turning his gaze to Zack. "Because that's how many people survived Nibelheim."

Genesis heard Tifa's sharp inhalation and immediately got to his feet. He unceremoniously pulled Cloud out of his chair and sat down in it, pulling it closer to Tifa so he could take her hand in his.

"Thanks a lot," Cloud muttered.

Zack got to his feet and let Cloud take his seat. "Come on, Spiky. You need to have a seat, too."

When Genesis saw Sephiroth instinctively take Tifa's hand in his and squeeze it, he focused his glare on Rufus. "Why the hell didn't you tell us about the clones before?"

Rufus shrugged. "When I left ShinRa, the clones had been successfully incubated and had survived the procedure, but they were all in comas. Hojo couldn't wake them, so I assumed they were all brain dead."

"We can assume that one of the mystery projects the Science Division started recently means Hollander has found a way to succeed where Hojo failed," Sephiroth said. "We can't let this stop us. We have to continue on with our plans."

"What do you suggest?" Lazard asked.

"I think as soon as Mr. Highwind's ship is in our hands, we should make our move against Midgar," Sephiroth answered. He turned and looked at Tifa. "Once Bob has the ship and is on his way to Wutai, I want you, Strife, and Jessie to leave Midgar."

Tifa nodded. "We can do that."

"For now, just focus on doing as much damage to the reactors as possible," he said.

Genesis shook his head. "Hollander is a problem, Sephiroth. Who knows what kind of plan he's working on to deal with us? And clones of you? That isn't something to be taken lightly."

A faint smile curled his lips. "Neither were your clones, but we managed and the same will be true of my clones."

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Rufus asked. When the room remained silent, he got to his feet. "Reno needs to speak with you, Tifa."

Tifa looked reluctant to leave Sephiroth, but still got to her feet and nodded before following Rufus and Tseng out of the room.

"Gen, could you go over the personnel files with me regarding your former clones?" Angeal asked. "I have some ideas to maximize our forces, but your input would be useful."

Genesis nodded and got to his feet. "What the hell, why not?" While he followed Lazard and Angeal, he noticed Cloud hanging back, surreptitiously glancing over at Sephiroth. He snorted softly and rolled his eyes. The kid was probably trying to figure out how far he could push it with Tifa before Sephiroth sliced him two.

* * *

><p>Cloud barely heard anything Zack was saying to him. He was still confused about why Sephiroth would volunteer him to return to Midgar with Tifa, especially since Sephiroth knew he didn't approve of his interest in Tifa. What was his game?<p>

"Yo, Spiky. You listening, man?"

Cloud looked at Zack. "Can you give me a minute with Sephiroth?"

Zack lifted an eyebrow before leaning close to him. "Um, it's one thing to destroy ShinRa property in a heated debate. They're use to it after promoting Genesis to 1st Class and giving him access to experimental materia. But Emperor Godo may not appreciate having to get someone to come in here and scrape your sad, little body off the walls after Sephiroth rips you apart."

Cloud glared at Zack. "I need to speak with him."

Zack sighed and shrugged. "Whatever, Cloud. It's your funeral."

Once they were alone, Cloud approached Sephiroth. "Why did you pick me?"

Sephiroth looked at him. "Why not? You said you no longer wished to be in my army, Strife. I am simply granting your request."

"But, Tifa…"

"Tifa's a grown woman and I trust her to handle herself with grace and dignity," Sephiroth answered. "You can love her and disapprove of our relationship all you want. The fact of the matter is, only one person controls Tifa and that person is Tifa. I can't force her to love me forever…just like you can't force her to love you in return."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and watched Sephiroth push himself to his feet before moving toward the conference room door. "You slept with her."

Sephiroth paused and glanced over his shoulder at Cloud. "That is _none_ of your business, Cadet."

Cloud reached out and grabbed Sephiroth's arm, spinning him around so they were facing each other. "Like hell it's not my business!"

Sephiroth coolly lifted one eyebrow and looked at his arm where Cloud's hand still gripped him. "I'm sending you to Midgar with Tifa because I trust you to protect her as fiercely as I would if I were able to go, Strife. Whether we slept together or not has no bearing on my decision to send you back with her…and it is absolutely _none_ of your business."

Cloud released Sephiroth's arm and watched him continue toward the door. "She can do better than you."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "And she can definitely do better than you."

* * *

><p>Maybe electing Cloud to accompany Tifa back to Midgar was a bad idea. The kid <em>clearly<em> didn't trust him and after that little display, Sephiroth wasn't entirely sure he could trust _him_. It was too late to change his mind though. If he did, Cloud would know he had irked him with his verbal assault. Plus, what was to stop Cloud from just going to Midgar anyway? The last thing he needed was Cloud using a change in plans to plant ideas in Tifa's head that his distrust of Cloud could also be interpreted as distrust for her as well.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Sephiroth groaned softly before turning to face Genesis. He was relieved to see Angeal with him. Surely Angeal would be able to rein Genesis in, even if it was only a little bit. "Don't start with me."

"Sending Cloud is a _huge_ mistake," Genesis insisted.

"What made you decide Cloud was a good choice to send back to Midgar?" Angeal asked.

"It better have something to do with hoping the little shit gets himself killed," Genesis muttered.

Angeal narrowed his eyes. "Genesis, that's enough." He turned his gaze back to Sephiroth. "Well?"

"I think we can all agree that Strife has feelings for Tifa," Sephiroth said.

"No shit."

Sephiroth ignored Genesis' mumbled comment. "Those feelings assure me that he will protect Tifa with his very life…just as I would in his place. "He can blend in and even get into places she can't. She trusts him and they are able to work well with each other. He also gets along with the other members of AVALANCHE, so we know they can all function as a unit."

"What about him whispering hateful words in our little one's ear constantly?" Genesis asked.

"Tifa knows who and what I am," Sephiroth countered. "I trust her to know the truth from Strife's twisted fantasy notions."

Angeal nodded. "Tifa's smart. She'll know the difference between fact and fiction."

Genesis shrugged. "Well, for your sake, I hope this little gamble of yours pays off."

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hope so, too.


	38. Chapter 38: Propaganda

Author's Note: For readers of my previous story, Sacrifice, you'll see two OC's from that story popping up here! ^_^ For those who haven't read Sacrifice, I hope you enjoy Gail and Raeven!

Both myself and my beta, **Sephiroth Owa13** were battling terrible headaches, so please have mercy on us with any errors in grammar or missing words! :)

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Propaganda<strong>

Cloud could feel Genesis' glare boring into his back. He didn't even need to see him to know he was in the same room as him. "Are you here to toss a fire spell at me, or are you just content to glare holes in the back of my head?"

"You better not fuck this up, Chocobo Head."

Cloud sighed irritably and turned away from his packing to face Genesis. "What good would fucking this up do me? I could be killed and so could Tifa if I drop the ball."

Genesis narrowed his eyes and pushed himself away from the door frame, nudging the door closed with his foot. "You think you're in love with her, but you're not."

Cloud sneered and folded his arms across his chest. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know your type," Genesis countered. "I _was_ your type. I, too, admired Sephiroth, but my jealousy of everything he had consumed me to the point where my admiration for him was lost in a sea of bitterness and hatred. You admired him once…until you realized he had romantic intentions toward your childhood sweetheart. Then, you began to hate him."

Cloud turned away, pretending he thought very little of Genesis' theory, but in reality, he was disturbed by the accurate description Genesis had given of the evolution of his feelings regarding Sephiroth. He had always looked up to Sephiroth; he had always wanted to _be_ like Sephiroth. But he had wanted to be a hero for Tifa. He went to Midgar to become SOLDIER, just like Sephiroth, so he could return to Nibelheim a hero…a hero worthy of Tifa.

"Nothing to say?"

Cloud turned and met Genesis' glare head on. "I have plenty to say, I just know better. You've chosen your side, so me trying to make you see it my way would be pointless. Besides, I don't need any validation of my feelings from a pathetic ex-SOLDIER like you."

Genesis' Rapier was at Cloud's neck before the sound of it being unsheathed even registered in his mind. Despite not having been exposed to mako recently, Genesis' eyes seem to glow, though partially hidden by his hair. He pushed forward until Cloud felt a trickle of blood traveling down his neck from where Genesis' Rapier had pierced his flesh.

Cloud lips parted in a mocking grin. "What's wrong, sir? Did I hit a nerve?"

The wheels were turning behind Genesis' glare, probably assessing the possible outcomes from the various actions he could take. Eventually, he lowered his sword, but his eyes never lost their ferocity and he kept his eyes on Cloud. "I believe I am beginning to understand why Sephiroth seems to view you as a mere annoyance and not a threat. There is no way in hell Tifa could ever fall in love a pitiful excuse of man like you."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and watched Genesis take a few steps back before turning away from him. Cloud refused to let him have the last word. "She doesn't have to fall in love with me for her to see Sephiroth for what he really is."

Again, Genesis stopped then looked over his shoulder at Cloud. "I thought I would forever be alone in my utter abuse of someone I called 'friend'. It's nice to know I'll have some company in my shame…even if that company is you."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sat on the side of his bed he had already come to see as <em>her<em> side of the bed. Gods, he was going to miss her. They had only just been reunited and tomorrow she would be on her way back to Midgar.

A knock on his door distracted him from his thoughts. Reluctant to really speak with anyone, he took his time getting to the door. He would never admit it, but he was kind of hoping whomever it was would just assume he wasn't there and just leave. Of course, when he opened the door, he was glad the person on the other side of the door didn't leave.

"I was beginning to think you weren't here," Tifa said, a bright smile curved her lips up…lips that Sephiroth wanted to feel pressed against his again very much.

He stepped aside so she could enter before shutting the door behind her. He silently watched her move further into the room before moving up behind her and wrapping his right arm around her waist. Using his left hand, he brushed her hair over her left shoulder before he began kissing the sensitive flesh on her neck. "I didn't want to be disturbed, but I'm glad I answered the door."

Tifa sighed and leaned back in his embrace. She even went so far as to reach behind her and rub her hand across the front of his pants. "We're easily becoming a pair of sex maniacs."

Sephiroth smiled against her skin. "I don't necessarily see that as something bad, especially when you're touching me like that." He turned her in his arms so she was facing him. His smile faded when he saw a distinct sadness in her eyes. "Tifa, what's wrong?"

"I just…I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you."

He understood that feeling, all too well. "Hopefully, it won't be too long before the war ends. Then I'll be able to join you in Midgar."

"And then what?"

He sighed, a smile tilting his lips up at the corners. "Then forever is ours." He leaned in to kiss her once more, but he stopped at the sound of his PHS coming to life. "When this war is over, I'm _burning_ this phone." He flipped the offensive device open. "General Sephiroth speaking."

"It's me," Vincent said. "We have a problem."

The noise in the background and the heavy static on the line made it difficult for Sephiroth to hear him. "Vincent? What's going on? I can barely hear you."

"The Corel mako reactor has been destroyed," Vincent answered. "And according to some locals, ShinRa is claiming AVALANCHE has taken responsibility for the explosion."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "The president is upping his game."

"Corel's populace is ready to take up arms against Wutai," Vincent paused for a moment. "I think it may be a good idea to come and assess the damage yourself. If you come, you might be able to persuade them to see the truth behind this tragedy."

"I'll come immediately," Sephiroth said.

"Elena is on her way back to pick up," Vincent said. "The helicopter should arrive within the hour. Yuffie and I will continue to assist with the rescue operations. There were people in there when the explosion occurred and some are still trapped."

"I'll contact you when we arrive."

"What happened?" Tifa asked when Sephiroth snapped his phone shut.

"ShinRa blew up the Corel mako reactor and they're claiming AVALANCHE has taken responsibility for the explosion," Sephiroth answered. "I'm going to Corel."

"Seph, let me come, too. I'm part of AVALANCHE and I want to assure them that we had _nothing_ to do with it. If nothing else…I know what it's like to experience incredible loss at ShinRa's hands."

He didn't want her anywhere near a possible angry mob of survivors, but she had the face of an angel and if the population of Corel could come to associate Tifa's gentle nature with AVALANCHE, it may make it easier for the survivors to accept ShinRa as the culprits behind such a devastating attack. "If you come with me, I want you to promise me you will do exactly as I say. I need you to trust my judgment when it comes to your safety."

She nodded; the solemn expression on her face convinced him she understood why he would make such a demand. "I trust you, Seph, and I'll listen to whatever you say."

Sephiroth nodded and took her hand. "I have to find Lazard and tell him of this development."

* * *

><p>Vincent shook his head. So many people were dead; so many families destroyed. If ever anyone doubted they were doing the wrong thing in opposing ShinRa, all they had to do was look at the destruction and death that surrounded them.<p>

"This is…awful," Yuffie whispered.

"This is ShinRa," Vincent answered.

"What the fuck are y'all doin' here?"

Vincent turned and faced the man behind them. "Mr. Wallace, I cannot stress this enough, but AVALANCHE had nothing to do with this."

"We want to help," Yuffie added. "Please, tell us how to help you."

Barret Wallace narrowed his eyes and looked at Yuffie. "Yeah, like some snot-nosed spoiled princess knows what the fuck we common folk need!"

Vincent waited for the inevitable outburst that was bound to come after such a cold response and he couldn't say he had much sympathy for the man when it came to dealing with Yuffie's probable response. His answer had been cruel and he was obviously trying to bait the young girl. But to Vincent's surprise, Yuffie met the intimidating man's stare head on and stood her ground.

"You're right," she said evenly. "I don't know what you need from me, so please tell me."

Barret was obviously taken aback by her response, or lack thereof. He was about to say something, but he looked past them and narrowed his eyes. "The fuck is _he_ doin' here?"

Vincent turned and saw Sephiroth stepping out of a helicopter. He was a little surprised when he saw Sephiroth reach up and lift Tifa from the helicopter as well before setting her on the ground beside him, leading her toward them. Vincent could tell by the look on her face that Tifa was reliving the nightmare of seeing her hometown burn. The fires around Corel were still burning; the smell of death, burnt building material, and raw mako still hung in the air around them. It must be triggering memories for her and Vincent felt an enormous amount of sympathy for her.

"You ain't got no business bein' here," Barret said as he stormed toward Sephiroth. "This is your fault! How could you order the killin' of families 'cause we didn't want no trouble by gettin' involved?"

Sephiroth remained calm, despite Barret being so close to him. "I assure you that neither Wutai nor AVALANCHE had any hand in this disaster."

"You think I'm some kinda idiot?" Barret narrowed his eyes. "These two came to us not four damn days ago, askin' us to join your little revolution, and when we say no, this fuckin' happens!"

"Excuse me," Tifa said quietly.

Barret turned his glare on Tifa. "What?"

"My name is Tifa Lockhart. I'm a member of AVALANCHE and I swear to you I would _never_ agree to this kind of action."

Barret glared at her. "Right. And why would I believe you, The Demon of Wutai's little groupie, huh?"

Vincent felt a surge of pride to see Tifa maintain her grace and dignity in the face of such a pained and unreasonable anger. She met his stare with understanding and compassion.

"Because I'm from Nibelheim," she answered. "And I saw my home burn because of ShinRa. They killed my friends, my neighbors, and they killed my father. They took everything from me and destroyed my life. They even tried to kill me, but the man you call "Demon", saved my life and has protected me ever since that day. Trust me when I say AVALANCHE didn't do this and neither did Wutai."

"She speaks the truth," Vincent interjected.

Barret looked at Vincent and then Sephiroth, before turning his gaze to Tifa once more. "How can I believe you?"

Tifa shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know how to make you believe me. All I can say is you know ShinRa and how they bully small towns into becoming sites for their reactors, then try to control the mayors with promises of money and power, only to take it away when they disobey ShinRa. You know what they did in Wutai. All of us in these small towns saw the troops on their way through our towns to Wutai…and the careless celebration of most troops on their way back from Wutai, boasting about their prowess as killers."

Vincent could tell Barret felt sorry for Tifa and could understand her pain, but when he looked at Sephiroth, he still couldn't see how he fit into this revolution.

"Okay, I get the girl's investment in this whole thing," Barret said. "But where do you fit in, Demon?"

"Genesis Rhapsodos discovered some…ugly truths regarding the creation of SOLDIER, in particular, how I was created," Sephiroth answered. "The truth of their methods convinced me that the company I had served all my life would use me and cast me aside the minute they created a new 'perfect' creation."

Barret's eyes widened slightly. "You don't mean all them rumors about them experimentin' on humans is true, do ya?"

Vincent lifted his golden claw, flexing the metal fingers now permanently fused with his body. "Mr. Wallace, you are looking at two of ShinRa's living experiments and there are at least four more fighting against ShinRa, more if you include former clones."

"We really do just want to help," Yuffie added.

Barret appeared to weigh his options while making eye contact with all of them, though his gaze lingered Tifa. Finally, he nodded. "Fine. We have to clear the town…get everyone into the mountains."

Sephiroth nodded and looked at Tifa. "I want you and the princess to see to that."

Tifa nodded. "Sure."

"Wait." Barret gently grasped Tifa by her arm. "My best friend died in the explosion. His little girl ain't got nobody, now…'cept me. Look after her, okay?"

"I'll guard her with my life," Tifa assured him. "What's her name and where can I find her?"

"Her name's Marlene and you can find her with the other survivors." Barret pulled out his phone. "I'll let them know you can take her. The Wutai kid can point her out for ya."

Yuffie cocked an eyebrow. "I'll let it go this time, but if you're gonna be one of us, I'm not 'that Wutai kid'. My name is Yuffie, big guy. Use it."

Once Yuffie and Tifa were on their way to the survivors, Sephiroth turned and looked at Barret. "I want to see the reactor."

* * *

><p>Tifa looked at all the survivors and felt her heart clench. The scene was all too familiar. The smell was the same and the panic was the same. Everyone looked terrified and so…lost.<p>

"Bad memories, huh?"

Tifa looked at Yuffie and nodded. "These people have lost everything and it's all because of ShinRa."

Yuffie's face tightened and at that moment, she looked more mature than her fourteen years. "We are _so_ going to make those bastards pay for what they did to Wutai, Nibelheim, Corel, and what they plan to do to the rest of Gaia!"

"How many more lives have to be destroyed for the rest of the planet to move against ShinRa?" Tifa asked, the question not meant for anyone in particular.

"If there is one thing I've learned during my time with Vincent about people in general, it's that they're all dicks," Yuffie said. "Nobody cares about anybody else. Everyone on this damn planet only looks out for number one and it is a damn _sad_ commentary on the world's populace when a guy known as The Demon of Wutai turns out to be the one guy in the world who seems to care the most!"

Yuffie was right. The one man on Gaia everyone assumed to be a heartless killing machine was the one most invested in this fight. Yes, everyone fighting ShinRa had their own axe to grind with the company, but for Sephiroth, the fight was _extremely_ personal.

"Yuffie!"

Tifa watched a small girl, no more than two or three run up to Yuffie, who bent over and scooped her up in her arms.

"Hey, Marlene! Your dad's mean old friend _finally_ said we could hang out!" Yuffie said with a grin. "And guess what? I brought someone else with me. This is my friend Tifa!"

The young girl smiled shyly and waved. "Hi, Tifa! Are you here to help us?"

Tifa smiled brightly. "You bet I am!"

"Is the Demon with you?" she asked.

Tifa smiled and glanced at Yuffie, whom she assumed was the one who had called Sephiroth that in front of the child. "Stop calling him that."

Yuffie blushed. "Sorry, bad habit." She turned and looked at Marlene. "Thanks a lot, kid, you got me into trouble."

"It's not nice to call people names," Marlene countered.

"She's got you there, Yuffie." Tifa laughed softly. "Come on. Mr. Wallace said he wanted us to keep you safe."

All the youthful playfulness disappeared from Marlene's face, making her appear much older. "My daddy said if he went bye-bye, Barret would be my new daddy…is he my new daddy?"

Yuffie winced and looked at Tifa.

Tifa stared at the young girl in the arms of her friend and sighed. It had been hell to lose her father at the age of fifteen and this poor child had suffered the same tragic loss at a much younger age. Tifa's heart broke for the girl.

"I swear to Leviathan, ShinRa will pay," Yuffie vowed on a whisper, stroking Marlene's back.

Tifa nodded and put her arm around Yuffie and Marlene. "So help me God, we'll make _sure_ ShinRa pays for this."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. The main entrance to the reactor was blocked by debris, but the secondary access entrance seemed to be clear.<p>

"Why the hell you wanna go in there?"

Sephiroth turned and looked at Barret. "I want to confirm the method ShinRa used to destroy this reactor. If nothing else, we may be able to recover visual proof that it was ShinRa who set of this explosion."

"Wouldn't that equipment be destroyed in the explosion, or even the heat from the fire?" Vincent asked.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Planes, helicopters, and most other airships have something called 'black boxes'. Mako reactors have something very similar to that. Outside of the feeds that the Turks used to watch of the reactors, all security recordings are held in metal boxes specifically designed to withstand temperatures of one thousand degrees Celsius and impacts of thirty-four hundred g's, in the case of an explosion. If the fire isn't as concentrated near the housing unit of this 'black box', the recordings may still be intact."

"You want us to believe ShinRa's that stupid they'd allow their guys to get caught on camera doin' this shit?" Barret asked.

"Not stupid, just arrogant," Sephiroth said. He led them through the access tunnel and along the metal catwalk into the heart of the reactor. "ShinRa would most likely assume you wouldn't bother looking for evidence against them. Besides, these reactors fall under military jurisdiction. The mere existence of those black boxes wouldn't be something you would even be aware of and there would be no danger of civilians hunting them down for information, never mind having the knowledge as to how to retrieve the data."

Barret frowned. "Wouldn't they think you'd get your ass over here in a hurry?"

"ShinRa would assume that I would convince Emperor Godo to cut his losses with Corel and move on, never addressing their assertion that AVALANCHE caused this explosion," Sephiroth explained. "Their arrogance knows no limit."

Barret grunted. "You're tellin' me."

As they proceeded through the reactor, Sephiroth noticed there wasn't very much damage and not a lot of smoke the further into the reactor they went. The lack of damage or indication of massive fires, which would be the result if an explosive had been used, made it clear the intention here was to cause havoc and destroy the town, but leave the reactor salvageable.

"The state of the reactor perturbs you," Vincent observed.

Sephiroth nodded. "So far, all the signs point to ShinRa wanting the town destroyed with as few survivors as possible, yet leave the reactor itself intact, for the most part."

"Those fuckers," Barret mumbled.

Sephiroth exhaled. "Indeed. We're close to the security rooms."

"And what'll you do if your so-called evidence proves ShinRa ain't the ones you _claim_ are responsible?"

Sephiroth shrugged, his steps never faltering. "I don't know. What would you like?" He didn't flinch at the click near his ear, but the click a little further back made him take notice. He turned slowly and found himself staring at the barrel of a gun Barret was holding. Just behind Barret, he saw Vincent holding his gun to Barret's head, just behind his ear. "You want my life?"

"Seems only fair," Barret said, lifting his right arm. "I lost my hand 'cause o' all this shit."

"Are you prepared to suffer the same fate?" Sephiroth asked, nodding his head in Vincent's direction.

"My wife's dead." Barret's voice was hollow. "My best friend and his wife are dead. So are a lot of my other friends, too. I ain't got nothin' to live for."

"What about Marlene?" Vincent asked.

Barret smiled wryly. "I ain't the kinda dad she needs. 'Sides, that Tifa girl seems to know where Marlene's comin' from, what with all the loss she carries with her. Marlene would have a better life with her."

"Even though she's a terrorist for AVALANCHE?" Sephiroth asked. "If ShinRa didn't do this, isn't that going to prove to you that AVALANCHE and Wutai's allies are the responsible parties?"

"That girl's different," Barret answered. "You can see the love that girl has in her eyes."

Sephiroth couldn't agree more. Anything a person wanted to know about Tifa, they would find in her eyes. "You're right, Mr. Wallace." He reached up and rested his hand on the barrel of the gun, slowly pushing it lower. "If I'm wrong, my life is yours." He glanced at Vincent. "My life is his."

He could tell Vincent didn't approve, but like a good father, he seemed to understand that it was his son's choice to make and lowered his gun as well.

With that out of the way, Sephiroth turned and continued to lead them to the control room. He had no doubt about what they were going to see on the screen when they finally got there…more proof of what he had been too stupid to see. ShinRa was ruthless and would do anything to achieve their goals. They would kill anyone who stood in their way, including civilians and ShinRa personnel. Why had he never seen it before? The company's reaction to Genesis' defection alone should have raised red flags for him. Their desire to kill two high-ranking SOLDIER operatives without the attempt to bring them back and rehabilitate them should have been even more proof that the company would screw them all over if it meant a bigger profit or securing more control. He should have seen it all and if he had, maybe Corel would still be in one piece and Barret and Marlene would still have their families. Maybe Nibelheim wouldn't have been razed…and Tifa would still have her father; Cloud would still have his mother. Maybe Genesis and Angeal wouldn't be burdened with the guilt and shame of what degradation had done to them and made them do to others…and maybe Sephiroth would be happier with the man in the mirror who stared back at him every day.

"What are those?" Barret asked, cutting across Sephiroth's thoughts.

_Not here, too_, Sephiroth thought to himself when he saw the rows of pods lining the staircase leading to the control room.

Vincent rested his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. "You've seen these before, haven't you?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I saw these same devices in the Nibelheim reactor. They're incubation pods."

Barret cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah? And just _what_ are they incubatin'?"

Sephiroth stepped closer to a pod and looked inside. "Mako monsters."

"The hell? Are ya tellin' me ShinRa's the ones been creatin' those damn things? Shiva, that company is worse than I thought!" Barret shook his head. "How the hell do they keep this shit secret?"

"The Science Division is more protected than even SOLDIER," Sephiroth said. "All their information was classified as President's Eyes Only. It's too easy for them to hide things…no matter how grotesque they may be."

"Should we destroy them?" Vincent asked.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Their mako supply was cut of during the explosion. They're dead."

"But, they're monsters," Barret said.

Sephiroth turned and looked at one of the mako monsters. "Has anyone in Corel ever gone missing for no reason?"

Barret frowned. "Of course! Killed by these damn monsters!"

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, they're not always killed by the monsters. Sometimes they become the monsters." He looked at Barret over his shoulder. "Once we view these tapes, we should consider burying these monsters. They were human once."

Barret snorted. "Ya almost sound like you care."

"I'm not very different from these monsters, Mr. Wallace," Sephiroth said, unable to keep his eyes away from the imprisoned monsters. "I nearly embraced this side of myself until I was reminded of my humanity. Mako monsters who were once human are people that never had that chance to remember being a human being. They deserve the dignity in death that was stolen from them in life."

Barret grunted, but said nothing.

Sephiroth continued up the stairs and opened the door to the security room. The controls had been destroyed, but it wasn't from the explosion. His experience with the various weapons ShinRa trained him with allowed him to see the bullet holes that the sword slashes were meant to disguise as damage done by shrapnel coming off the reactor during the explosion. The sword was definitely the same shape and width as a standard issue SOLDIER sword.

He crouched down in front of one of the panels and opened it. A quick visual inspection confirmed the black box was still intact. He got to his feet and went to another small access panel with a number pad beside it. He entered the standard code and the panel flipped down, revealing a view screen and a small keyboard.

Barret moved up beside him. "So? What's the verdict, huh? We gonna be able to see what those bastards did?"

Sephiroth nodded. "This unit will allow us to access the security camera footage stored in the black box."

In only a matter of minutes, the screen came to life. Everything seemed normal; people were going about their business. People were checking readouts and recording data…until there was a flash. It was from rifles discharging quickly and people fell to the ground instantly. If Sephiroth had to guess, the assailants were infantry, disguised as scientists.

"Was your reactor scheduled for maintenance?" Sephiroth asked.

Barret shook his head. "Nah. We thought is was strange, them comin' early like that."

The footage continued and two figures appeared below the camera. Sephiroth paused the image. "Those two are SOLDIERs. One's a 2nd and that one's a 1st." He typed in the command to print the screen. "That 1st is very familiar, but he wasn't a 1st when I was with ShinRa. He must be new and I didn't know all the 2nds and 3rds, unless I had a mission with them or some other one-on-one interaction with them. Zack will probably know who this is." He allowed the recording to continue and just as he thought, the 1st Class SOLDIER programmed the reactor to overload, which triggered the explosion.

"Goddamned bastards," Barret muttered. "Why did they do this? We told you we were gonna remain loyal to ShinRa!"

"Are you sure everyone felt that way?" Vincent asked. "If ShinRa suspected that even one person felt differently, they may have thought this was the best course of action. If Sephiroth hadn't come here and found this recording for you, no one would have had any reason to doubt their account of what happened."

"Well, he did come and I _did_ see it," Barret said. "You can count what's left of Corel as your allies."

"I'm sorry this happened," Sephiroth said.

Barret clenched his jaw. "Me, too."

* * *

><p>Gail stepped off the elevator on the SOLDIER floor and had to force herself not to roll her eyes when she saw some of the 1sts celebrating the completion of their mission. The drinks were flowing and that meant every SOLDIER had triple the hands they were born with. Hopefully she could find her brother before anyone could notice her.<p>

"Gail! Come join us for a drink!"

Gail took a deep breath and forced herself to _not_ flip off Luxiere. She plastered her very best fake smile on her face and faced him. "No, thanks. I'm just meeting my brother for lunch."

"Aw, come on! It's just one drink!" Luxiere insisted.

"I really can't," Gail said more firmly.

"I'm kind of important, you know," he said before grabbing her arm. "When an important guy like me asks you to join him for a drink, you should be flattered and happy to accept the invitation."

"Hey, Gail. There a problem here?"

She smiled when she saw Kunsel approaching them. She knew she could trust Kunsel to get her out of this mess. "I'm not sure. Do we have a problem, Luxiere?"

Luxiere's smile was thin and clearly forced, but he released her arm. "No way. I was just offering her a drink. I'll see you around, Gail."

"Not if I can help it," she muttered under her breath.

Kunsel put his hand on her back and lead her down the hall. "Sorry about that. Ever since making 1st, Luxiere's become almost unbearable. Thinks he's the next Sephiroth."

"Say what you want about General Sephiroth, but he _never_ made my skin crawl like that!" Gail shuddered at the memory of Luxiere's hand on her arm. "What are they celebrating anyway? The last time I looked, Wutai was gaining ground."

Kunsel shrugged. "Some top secret mission. One of those ones where you only know what's going if you're a part of it. I've come to hate those missions…ever since Zack went to Nibelheim and fell off the face of the planet."

"At least you know he's alive. That's something."

Kunsel shrugged. "I've sent him a few texts, but nothing. I guess he doesn't trust anybody on this side anymore, not that I can blame him."

"Sorry I'm late, sis." Raeven Storm smiled and embraced his older sister. "I had a meeting that ran late. ShinRa's getting its ass kicked, but we still have time for meetings to chew us out for not filing the proper paperwork after a mission."

Kunsel grimaced slightly. "You, too, huh? Heidegger is way more uptight than Lazard or even Genesis and Sephiroth!"

"Genesis just didn't like doing all our paperwork corrections," Raeven said with a grin. "And I have the burn scars to prove it!" He turned and looked at Gail. "I don't know how you survived an entire week with him, sis."

"He was actually very charming," Gail answered. "I didn't have any problems with him."

"The fairer sex has always been Genesis' specialty," Kunsel teased.

They stepped into the elevator and before the doors could close, Luxiere appeared and smirked. "Nice talking with you, Gail. See you later."

When the doors closed, Raeven made a face and looked at Gail. "What was up with that?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "It was nothing. Just a SOLDIER unable to understand that some women don't think all SOLDIERs are drop dead sexy."

"We're not?" Kunsel asked.

Gail laughed and hugged him, then her brother. "Well, except you two, of course!" She groaned when her PHS came to life. "Yes, Mr. Tuesti? Right now? But I…yes, sir."

"What's up?" Raeven asked.

"The reactor in Corel blew up," she said. "Reeve needs me back at the office, so no lunch for me."

"Damn," Raeven muttered. "I hardly get to see you anymore."

Gail selected the floor for Urban Planning and smiled at her brother. "Well, you can bring my lunch to me and we can catch up in my office." The doors slid open and she stepped out. "See you later, guys."

* * *

><p>Raeven stared out of the window of the small café he and Kunsel were sitting in. Everything was so fucked up.<p>

"A gil for your thoughts?"

Raeven turned his gaze back to Kunsel. "What the hell is happening to SOLDIER? Where's the honor? Where's the camaraderie?"

"The honor died when Angeal 'died'," Kunsel said. "Zack did his best to keep it going, but then, he's gone too and man, do I miss him."

Raeven nodded. "He was a good guy and made people want to be good, too."

"Now, guys like Luxiere are climbing the SOLDIER ladder and stepping on anyone who gets in their way." Kunsel shook his head. "The old days of SOLDIER are gone and buried. We can either learn to survive in the new world order, or…"

Raeven let the statement hang in the air for a moment. "Would you do it? Would you ever abandon ShinRa?"

Kunsel leaned back in his chair. "Man, I never ask myself that question. It presents a too-enticing scenario that begs exploring."

"I don't like it," Raeven said. "Luxiere was bragging about being sent somewhere for a top secret mission and that 'somewhere' was near enemy lines. Then, Gail gets a call to report back to work because a reactor in Corel blew up? How much you wanna bet they say AVALANCHE or Wutai is responsible for that?"

A wry smile curled around Kunsel's lips. "No one in their right mind would take that bet. Not when ShinRa habitually reports the deaths of SOLDIERs who miraculously end up very much alive and facing you on the battlefield. I don't know about you, but when I came face-to-face with Genesis on the battlefield, I nearly shit my pants. I didn't want to cross him when we were on the same side! Facing him as an enemy…no thank you."

Raeven smiled at that. "I know the feeling." He looked at his food and absently pushed it around his plate. "I just…I don't know how to feel. I used to face the day knowing I was on the right path. Now…I just don't know."

Kunsel shrugged. "I know the feeling. But all we can do is keep doing our thing and make sure that no matter what goes on around us, we always act with honor. We may regret being SOLDIER one day, but at least we'll still have our honor."

Raeven nodded and made a non-committal noise. Kunsel was right. Unless he was ready to leave ShinRa, all he could do was make sure his honor was never compromised. But with the very real possibility that ShinRa had sent its SOLDIERs to destroy a reactor, causing civilians to lose their lives for no other reason than to make themselves look better in the public's eye, he had to wonder: in the end, would his honor _really_ mean a damn thing?


	39. Chapter 39: Compromised

Author's Note: Beta'd by **Sephiroth Owa13**, because she keeps coming back for more! ^_^

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Compromised<strong>

Hollander smiled to himself while he observed his 'special projects' fighting the simulations of Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. He had been planning to ascertain which clone would be best to fight which ex-SOLDIER, but they had instinctively gravitated toward their best match.

Loz, the bulkier of the three, had immediately gone after Angeal. Loz was made up of the genetic material that gave Sephiroth his incredible strength, so he was able to easily engage the Angeal simulation in hand-to-hand combat after effectively disarming him.

Yazoo, the more slender of the three, had instinctively chosen Genesis as his target. Hollander had purposely given Yazoo most of Sephiroth's outward appearance. In the early stages of Sephiroth's integration into SOLDIER, the other trainees and even the seasoned commanders had underestimated his abilities simply based on his looks. The long, well-kept hair and confident grace in which Sephiroth always held himself, led others to the misapprehension that he was not a serious threat. That mistake on his enemy's part always led to an assured victory for Sephiroth. Hollander had wanted that advantage for at least one of the clones. He had also ensured that Yazoo received the bulk of Sephiroth's knowledge regarding materia. If they had any chance of destroying Genesis, one of the remnants had to be proficient with materia.

Kadaj, though, was Hollander's pride and joy. He possessed the strength, appearance, and most importantly, the drive of Sephiroth. His will was as strong as Sephiroth's and Kadaj's skill with his twin bladed katana was as incredible as Sephiroth ability to wield Masamune. Kadaj had gone after the Sephiroth simulation with a speed and viciousness Hollander hadn't been expecting…and he had successfully kept the simulation on the ropes for the entire time they fought. Granted, a simulation had limitations based on the data collected from the original source and the situation the source had been facing at the time the data had been collected. But these results were promising, to say the least.

The door to the observation room slid open and President Shinra entered the room, followed closely by Heidegger. Immediately, The president's eyes fixated on the screen that showed the clones fighting the simulations. "Are they the ones?"

Hollander nodded. "Those are the clones we created using my process, instead of Hojo's antiquated procedure."

"What's the difference?" Heidegger asked. "A clone is a clone."

"Not exactly," Hollander said. "The clones created by Hojo's team will react in a way similar to the way the Genesis copies I created did. They look like Sephiroth, have his physical traits and his fighting abilities, but unlike the copies, the clones can speak. With these three clones, they will be closer to 'children' of Sephiroth."

"What the hell does that mean?" Heidegger asked.

Hollander was beginning to find it difficult to remain patient while explaining the complex subject to an idiot like Heidegger. Maybe this was why Hojo was such an ass to everyone? "They vaguely resemble Sephiroth, as a child vaguely resembles a parent. In this case, they all have his silver hair and unusual eyes, but they all behave like individuals. They have their own thoughts, opinions, feelings, and they all have their own names."

"But they answer to ShinRa, correct?" the president asked. "The last thing I need are more Jenova-infused SOLDIERs disobeying their orders."

Hollander smiled. "They know who's in charge."

The president nodded. "And have you learned anything else about the Reunion protocol Hojo's research mentioned?"

"Actually, the research team has found a way to activate it using the clones," Hollander answered. "Sephiroth has certain powers we've never seen. I'm not even sure he knows he has them. If the Jenova cells had been able to take over his will completely, they may have presented themselves, but as of yet, they lay dormant. One of these powers is the ability to enter another person's mind and control their thoughts. These three clones share that ability, though we're not quite sure of the range of this power and we have no way to really test it."

"Can't you have them try to call Sephiroth back to Midgar?" Heidegger asked.

"If we do that and are unsuccessful, it's possible that Sephiroth could become aware that we are trying to control him using the Jenova cells," Hollander said. "Between the knowledge he gathered in the mansion in Nibelheim and the information Genesis gathered about the Jenova projects, Sephiroth will have enough knowledge to attempt to protect himself from further attacks. If he knows he's vulnerable to mental assaults from these clones, he may be able to fortify his mental defenses or even turn that mental link against us and use it to gather information about our plans and defenses through these clones."

"So, what do you suggest?" the president asked.

"If they can get close enough to Sephiroth, they should be able to enter his mind and activate the Reunion," Hollander explained. "If Hojo's research is correct, once the Reunion instinct is activated, Sephiroth will want to reunite with those who share Jenova's cells. He should also be able to activate that call of Reunion in Genesis and Angeal."

The president smiled. "And then we'll have them back under our control."

"What guarantee do we have that Sephiroth will be under our control?" Heidegger asked. "Professor Strahm wasn't convinced that Hojo's notes on the Reunion protocol weren't just the ravings of a madman. If we activate this Reunion instinct, Sephiroth could turn on all of us. Then what?"

Hollander rolled his eyes. "Hojo wouldn't put something in place within Sephiroth that would turn him against us. That would just be stupid."

* * *

><p>Cloud was still glaring at him, so Sephiroth just glared right back. Tifa had fallen asleep almost as soon as they left Wutai. She had started out with her head on his shoulder, but eventually, she shifted and settled with her head on Sephiroth's lap. He gently stroked her head and the surprisingly calming effect that it had on his nerves kept him from taking a page out of Genesis' book and tossing a fire spell at Cloud's head. He had to admit, there was no real cause for such action. Unless you're Genesis, a glare isn't enough to warrant a fire spell.<p>

Sephiroth finally had enough of their staring contest. "Strife, I don't know what you want me to do."

"Leave Tifa alone."

"Do you love her?"

Cloud appeared to be taken aback by his question. "Of course I love her. She's my friend."

"Are you _in_ love with her?" Sephiroth wasn't really sure he wanted the answer to that, but he needed to know what Cloud was thinking.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Are you?"

"Yes."

Cloud appeared to be stunned that he would admit such a thing. "How can a…?"

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow at Cloud's incomplete question. "How can a _monster_ love another person? Is that what you want to know?"

"Well…yeah."

"I'm not a monster, Strife. I'm just a man," Sephiroth said. "A man who was the experimental playground of a sadistic madman. You think I'm a monster because I house Jenova cells, cells that are a very part of my DNA. You have them, too."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Yeah…but I don't have a wing."

Sephiroth grunted and his lips lifted slightly in a smile that held no humor. "The ultimate manifestation of the monster within me. Genesis and Angeal felt the same way about their own wings…until Zack told them monsters don't have wings – angels do." Sephiroth's smile slowly became a frown. "But we're not angels, nor are we monsters."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Then, what are you?"

"We're…broken." Sephiroth was a little surprised he'd said such a thing to Cloud. He was beginning to dislike the kid immensely, and was already questioning his decision to leave him alone with Tifa in Midgar. "You don't have to approve of me or even like me, Strife. You can live your life despising me, if you want; I can't stop you. But if you hurt Tifa, you will know true pain."

Sephiroth's headset crackled to life before Elena began to speak. "General, we're going to be landing just outside Costa del Sol in about two minutes, so buckle up."

Sephiroth looked down at Tifa, reluctant to wake her, but she was going to have wake up soon anyway. He moved the hand he had been stroking her head with slowly and moved it to her shoulder, before gently shaking her.

Tifa slowly stretched her limbs and covered a yawn, her eyes fluttering open. She turned her head slightly and smiled sleepily at him. "Sorry, I used you as a pillow."

"I've been used in worse ways." Even an off-hand comment set of the compassion she felt for him. It was so clear in her eyes and he loved her even more because of it.

"You should buckle up, Teef," Cloud said when the helicopter began its descent.

Tifa buckled herself in and looked between the two men. "You guys were fighting again."

"It wasn't a fight," Cloud said.

Sephiroth took her hand in his and squeezed it. "He's right. It wasn't a fight."

Tifa clearly didn't believe either of them. "Okay, if you say so."

* * *

><p>Cloud watched Tifa walking ahead of him with Sephiroth by her side. It sickened him to think of Sephiroth touching Tifa. She deserved someone normal.<p>

"So, you must really be in love her."

Cloud turned and looked at Elena. "Huh?"

Elena smiled and shrugged. "You keep staring at her whenever she's around, especially when she's with the general. Plus, you never answered his question."

"What question?"

"General Sephiroth asked you if you were in love with Tifa." Elena laughed softly. "Those headsets aren't just for looks, Cloud. I could hear your conversation."

Cloud could tell he was blushing. "I love her like I love all my friends. I just…I thought I was going to get the chance to explore something more with her. After escaping the labs in Nibelheim, I promised myself I wasn't going to hide from failure or rejection anymore, so the first place I was going to start was with Tifa…but she already had Sephiroth falling over himself around her. It's kind of disgusting."

"I don't know about that, Cloud." Elena cocked her head to the side and watched Sephiroth. He would occasionally smile or gesture toward something in the distance. "I think it's kind of sweet. Tifa seems really happy when she's with him."

Cloud shrugged. "And what happens when the monster he really is decides to show itself? I doubt she'll be all smiles then."

Elena stopped walking and touched his arm, slowing his steps. "Cloud, have you ever heard of the boogeyman?

"What?"

"The boogeyman is a fictional monster all kids fear," Elena said. "He's the guy we think is hiding in our closets or under our beds…and he isn't real. Maybe the monster you think is living inside the general is just your boogeyman. It's just a theory, Cloud."

Cloud paused for a moment. He wanted to believe Elena was right and that the monster that he was convinced dwelled within Sephiroth was just a figment of his imagination. But for some reason, Cloud just couldn't let go of the idea that he needed to save Tifa from Sephiroth. If he had to ruin their friendship…he was willing to do that.

* * *

><p>Tifa felt Sephiroth slowing his pace and instinctively slowed hers as well. "You know, slowing down just drags out our goodbye."<p>

"Maybe I'm not ready to say goodbye."

Tifa smiled. "I'm not ready either, but Cloud and I have to catch that last ferry to Midgar. I have to meet up with Cid and make plans for entering ShinRa again."

Sephiroth paused for a moment. "I'm not sure I want you going in there again."

Tifa frowned. "Seph, I have to go in there. Bob still looks suspiciously like Genesis and it's bound to raise questions if he goes in there. Cloud used to be infantry, and who knows if they'll be on the look out for him. Jessie works during the day, so that just leaves me. I have to go in there if we're going to continue on with our plan to disable the reactors."

"Maybe AVALANCHE should lay off bombing the reactors," Sephiroth suggested. "We don't know how the rest of Gaia feels about ShinRa's claim that AVALANCHE destroyed Corel."

Tifa could see his concern with their continued destruction of ShinRa property, but they weren't just destroying property for no reason. "By destroying the reactors in Midgar, we're making it more difficult for ShinRa to focus on their war with you. Look, I'll go in with Cid, get a feel for what's going on within ShinRa, and before we bomb any other reactor, I'll contact you first."

"ShinRa's changing its game, Tifa," Sephiroth said. "I don't like it. They're bringing out clones of me, destroying towns and sabotaging their own reactors. It could be a sign of a change in tactics…or it could be a sign of chaos within ShinRa's ranks. Either way, it's becoming more and more dangerous to have operatives in Midgar. We may recall AVALANCHE back to Wutai."

Tifa shook her head. They couldn't leave…not yet anyway. "Seph, just give us a chance to do a little more damage. We have to stay long enough for Cid to convince ShinRa that their ship is almost ready, at the very least."

Sephiroth didn't look like he was going to change his mind, but eventually he nodded. His expression told her he was agreeing to her request very reluctantly. "Alright, Tifa. But if I give the order to return…"

"I'll come running, General."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at her use of his formal title. "You are very flippant in the face of obvious risk."

Tifa shrugged. "If I let myself really look at all the danger we put ourselves in on a daily basis, I'd be paralyzed with fear."

Sephiroth nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "You'll have to forgive me. I'm new to these kinds of emotions affecting my ability as a commander."

Tifa leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're forgiven." She stayed in his embrace a little longer than she normally did, just enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. "I love you, Seph."

He pressed his lips against her temple. "I love you, too, Tifa."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth watched Tifa and Cloud move further and further away from him and closer to Costa del Sol. Why did he get the feeling that something bad was on the horizon for them all? Why did he suddenly feel like this war was about to take a turn toward disaster? Was he just questioning his decision to send Cloud back with Tifa? Was he secretly concerned that Cloud would be able to live up to his promise of convincing Tifa he truly was a monster? He shook his head. Tifa knew what she was doing. Surely, Cloud wasn't stupid enough to jeopardize their mission by putting his selfish agenda above everything else.<p>

When Tifa and Cloud disappeared from sight in to Costa del Sol, Sephiroth turned and looked at Elena. "It's time we return to Wutai."

* * *

><p>Cid was waiting for Tifa when she arrived at 7th Heaven for their meeting. He was pleased to see she was dressed to enter ShinRa HQ. It meant their ruse was still on.<p>

"So, we're still on for this last little game, huh?" he asked.

Tifa nodded. "Did you hear about Corel?"

He took a long drag from his cigarette and nodded. "You bet yer ass I did an' all the bullshit about it bein' AVALANCHE's doin'. What a bunch of assholes."

"Any idea what the rest of the world thinks?"

Cid shrugged. "Back home, we know ShinRa's full of it. We're close enough to Corel to have some survivors comin' an' goin', so we know all about the General's visit. He's either really brave or really stupid for puttin' himself in that kinda danger."

Tifa smiled. "Maybe you should ask him which one applies when you get to Wutai."

Cid tossed his cigarette butt to the side and grunted. "Like fuck I will. This mug ain't much, but it's all I got. I don't fancy the idea of havin' it rearranged by a pissed off SOLDIER, thank you."

Tifa laughed. "Good call, Cid. So…are we ready?"

Cid nodded. "I'm ready. Is Bob gonna meet me at the train station?"

"Yes. He'll be waiting for you there to touch base with you. When you're ready for him to leave Midgar, it's up to you two to get that airship to Wutai," Tifa said. "Sephiroth said it may be a good idea to get everyone out of Rocket Town once Bob leaves with the Highwind since ShinRa is apparently not above destroying entire towns now. Emperor Godo said you can even pack everyone onto the Highwind and return to Wutai with Bob. He'll grant you and everyone else political sanctuary."

"Fuck. It's gettin' serious," Cid muttered. "When I get back home, I'll put the question about stayin' or goin' to a vote. Majority'll win, but I'll let that Turk, Reno, know either way."

"Okay." Tifa smiled nervously. "So, let's get in there."

* * *

><p>Hollander stepped out of the elevator and approached the president's secretary. "I need to speak with the president."<p>

"Take a seat," the receptionist said without even raising her eyes from her magazine.

"It's very important that I see him," he said impatiently.

The receptionist lifted her head and smiled. "Then you should take a seat, Professor. He's busy right now."

Hollander narrowed his eyes and turned away. "This is about a special project and it's very necessary I see him."

"Join the club," Scarlet said, gesturing at herself, Reeve, and Heidegger.

"It may surprise you to hear this, but there _are_ other departments in ShinRa that need time with the president _besides_ the Science Division." Heidegger sneered. "That arrogance is something you share with Hojo."

"Now, now, boys. Don't fight in the presence of a lady," Scarlet admonished.

Heidegger snorted. "Yeah, that poor girl behind the desk is trying to enjoy her magazine. How callous of us to disturb her."

Scarlet narrowed her eyes. "I was referring to myself."

"Harpies don't count as ladies, even if they dress up in skirts," Heidegger countered.

Scarlet opened her mouth and was about to reply when the door to the president's office opened.

Hollander watched the president stand by the door and smile while Palmer left the room, followed by a gruff looking blond man, and two women he assumed were his assistants. When he saw the profile of the younger looking girl, he frowned. She looked familiar somehow, but only her profile was visible to him. He was vaguely aware of Heidegger and Scarlet fighting over who would get to see the president next, but most of his attention was focused on the younger assistant.

He stepped away from the reception area, following the group with Palmer to the elevator. When they stepped into the elevator, he was able to see her face more clearly. She was looking down at her notes still, but from that angle, it was very clear to him that he was looking at Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth's special little project. He finally knew how he was going to draw Sephiroth out of Wutai and initiate the Reunion. But he needed to find out where he could find her and for that, needed a SOLDIER.

When he returned to the reception area, Heidegger was still fighting with Scarlet. He grabbed Heidegger by the arm and yanked it to get his attention.

"What do you want? I'm busy!" Heidegger snapped.

"I need to borrow a SOLDIER for an important surveillance mission," Hollander said, aware that soon, Tifa would disappear into Midgar and be difficult to trace. "Someone available now!"

Heidegger rolled his eyes. "Uh, try Raeven Storm. He's a 2nd, but he's good with espionage."

Hollander nodded and pulled out his phone, selecting the speed dial option for the commander of the 2nds. "Tawny? This is Hollander. I need Lieutenant Storm to pick up a tail on an assistant leaving the building with Palmer's party. Have him report to me once he's completed the mission. And this is urgent…a matter of security, so do it now!"

* * *

><p>Kunsel looked up when Raeven's PHS came to life. Both were currently on guard duty around ShinRa headquarters and both were completely bored, so to say the phone ringing was the highlight of their day was a <em>gross<em> understatement.

"Raeven Storm speaking. Yes, I'm currently on the floor above the main entrance, Commander. Uh, what am I looking for? What's she wearing? So, I'm just supposed to follow her? What if she leaves Midgar? Yes, sir."

Kunsel waited until Raeven snapped his phone closed before saying anything. "What was that about?"

Raeven shrugged. "Commander Tawny wants me to follow some girl; Hollander's orders, apparently. She'll be leaving with a blond guy in a blue coat and another assistant."

"What does the target look like?" Kunsel followed Raeven to railing so they could look over the edge at the floor beneath them.

"Age, eighteen to twenty and height about five foot five," Raeven said, scanning the crowd while he gave Kunsel the information. "Long hair; dark brown, almost black, pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes, with a hint of red in them. She's wearing a black suit jacket, white dress shirt, black pants, and black pumps."

Kunsel grinned. "She sounds cute."

"She's a suspected terrorist," Raeven said.

"Damn. Why do the cute ones always have to be terrorists?" Kunsel asked.

"I think I see her," Raeven said, nodding toward a young girl exiting the elevator.

"Yep, she's cute," Kunsel said. But when he got a better look at her, he frowned. "Man, she looks familiar, but I can't quite place her."

"I gotta follow her." Raeven hurried down the stairs.

"Call if you need back-up," Kunsel called. He shook his head and sauntered down the stairs to continue with his patrol. Some SOLDIERs have all the fun.

* * *

><p>Raeven had followed his target from the ShinRa building, through Sector Eight and to the train station in Sector One, where her party had met up with another man. He seemed vaguely familiar, but he was wearing a pair of dark aviator sunglasses and they prevented Raeven from getting a good look at his face.<p>

From there, the party said goodbye to his target and boarded a train. He found it odd that some of the party would leave, yet she would stay behind. The target, and the man who had been waiting at the station, waited until their companions were on the train before walking back toward him. They passed him like he was any other ShinRa employee on the platform; they didn't even give him a second glance.

He looked at his watch and saw it was time to check in with Commander Tawny. He pulled out his phone and dialed the commander's number, falling back to a more discrete distance to prevent the target and her new companion from overhearing his conversation.

"Commander Tawny speaking."

"It's Raeven speaking, sir," he answered.

"Status report."

"The target accompanied her group to the Sector One train station, where they met up with an unidentified male, probably in his early twenties," Raeven said, keeping his target in his line of sight.

"Do you have a possible ID on the guy?"

"Negative. He's wearing a pair of sunglasses that partially obscure his face, though, he looks familiar. He is currently with the target."

"Make sure you get a picture of the target, Lieutenant," Commander Tawny said. "Hollander wants to make a positive ID before sending his freaks after her."

Raeven frowned. "What?"

"If this girl really is who Hollander _thinks_ she is, she may be the bargaining chip the president needs when it comes to dealing with Sephiroth. Carry on with your surveillance and report back here once you're done. Do _not_ engage the target or her companion, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." Raeven closed his phone and found himself intrigued by the woman he was following. He wondered what that girl could possibly mean to Sephiroth. Yeah, he had heard the rumors about the sexcapades of Genesis and Sephiroth, but everyone in SOLDIER knew they were completely untrue…even the ones about Genesis. Besides, the target looked too young to be a lover of Sephiroth's from his days in Midgar and too old to be a love child. If she was a current lover, what the hell was she doing in Midgar? Why would the general leave her in the lion's den? Why would he let her go into ShinRa's headquarters? Maybe she's a sibling of the general no one knew about. Sephiroth's past had always been shrouded in mystery, so that was a possibility. Or maybe she just had her own axe to grind with ShinRa and she was just a special project for him.

Whatever the case, she had to be something special for Hollander to get his underpants in a knot about her presence in Midgar. So he kept following her…waiting for the right opportunity to get a picture and get back to HQ. They were heading to the slums and _nobody_ down there liked ShinRa personnel. The quicker he could snap his picture and find out where she could be found in the future, the sooner he could get out of there.

* * *

><p>Tifa smiled when Sephiroth's deep voice greeted her. "I got back okay."<p>

His sigh of relief was audible. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Not much has changed since the last time I went in with Cid." She cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder while she moved around the back room of 7th Heaven, trying to change from her dress pants and into a pair of jeans. "The president seemed excited by the idea that the Highwind is ready for testing."

"So, Bob met with Cid then?"

"Yep." The phone slipped and fell to the floor. "Shit! You still there?"

"What just happened?"

"I dropped the damn phone," Tifa answered, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm doing too many things at once."

Sephiroth chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"When I dropped the phone, I was taking off my pants."

"Really? Tell me more."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "I'm already fully dressed."

"Well, it was worth asking," Sephiroth said. He paused for a moment. "I don't want you in Midgar anymore, Tifa."

Tifa knew this was coming eventually. "Seph, what about the other reactors?"

"With Cid's ship in our hands, we can attack Midgar from the air," Sephiroth said. "ShinRa's change in tactics is a concern. Lazard and Rufus agree that it seems like a desperate move on their father's part. If we're going to make our major assault on ShinRa soon, I don't want you there, especially beneath the plate."

That possibility hadn't occurred to Tifa. "Do you think the plates will fall?"

There was a moment of silence before he said: "It's a possibility."

"Then I need to be here," she protested. "Someone needs to evacuate the civilians in the slums."

"Tifa, you can't save everyone," Sephiroth said. "I know that's not acceptable to you, but it's a fact of life. There are casualties in every war."

"You're right, Sephiroth. That's _not_ acceptable to me." Tifa felt anger rising. How could he expect her to leave all those people and all those _families_ to die, crushed by a plate after what had happened in Nibelheim and now Corel? "I'm here, Sephiroth, so let me stay. When you know it's time to attack, Jessie, Cloud, and I can start getting people out of here."

"Tifa, listen to yourself. The three of you are going to evacuate all the slums? How can just three of you accomplish such a task? How will you get them past the security measures ShinRa has in place in an effort to curb terrorism?"

Tifa felt her lip quiver while she tried to remain calm. "How can you be so cold?"

Sephiroth sighed. "I'm not being cold, Tifa. If you stay until the end, there's a possibility you'll get caught beneath a plate if it drops. I wouldn't put is past ShinRa to purposely drop a plate to kill Wutai troops or even to attempt to paint Wutai as the guilty party. I don't want you to get killed in all this, especially like that."

"But, what about all those people?"

"We'll give them enough warning to evacuate, Tifa, I promise."

"But what if…?"

"I thought you said you'd trust my judgment." Sephiroth's tone was becoming harsher the more she pressed him to let her stay. "I've been doing this for most of my life. You have to trust me."

"And what about trusting me?" Tifa was unable to keep the bite from her tone.

"This is why I was reluctant to let you return," Sephiroth said. "You're too emotionally involved in this – going to Corel only made it worse. You're emotionally compromised."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "I'm emotionally _compromised_? I was emotionally _compromised_the minute you and your damn party stepped foot inside Nibelheim!"

"Tifa…"

"If you want me out of Midgar, Sephiroth, you'll just have to come and get me!" She snapped her phone shut and even powered it down. It was almost time to open 7th Heaven and she couldn't be having a full out fight with Sephiroth while she served customers.

He was right when he said there was no way for three people to evacuate the entire population of the slums, though. Knowing ShinRa, they'd probably even have the infantry shoot anyone who tried to escape, but they still had to try. She had probably gone too far with that comment about Nibelheim. Still, she hated being treated like a child. He could put himself in harms way every day, but as soon as it looked like something could happen to her, he wanted to pull her out of the situation. She was more than capable of defending herself and…oh, who was she trying to kid? He didn't want her there because he loved her. Fighting skill wouldn't save a person from getting crushed by a plate. It wasn't a commentary on how much he trusted her or what he thought of her ability to fight, he just didn't want to lose her and she was pitching a fit.

She looked at the clock and sighed. It was too late to call him back now. It was going to have to wait until she had closed the bar for the night.

* * *

><p>Raeven entered Commander Tawny's office and found Hollander already waiting there.<p>

"Did you bring the picture?" Hollander demanded.

Raeven nodded and handed him picture of the target he had been trailing. "I followed her from here to the train station in Sector One, where she parted with the rest of the party she was here with. There was an additional subject, male, who was waiting for them at the train station, but he left with the target."

"Where did she go after leaving the Sector One station?" Hollander asked.

"She didn't go to an apartment or house of any kind," Raeven answered. "She went straight to a bar in Sector Seven, called 7th Heaven. When she didn't come out again, I asked around and the people who did talk to me said she's the barmaid there."

"Any idea on how long she works? Commander Tawny asked.

Raeven shrugged. "From what everyone I spoke to said, she's there until closing, so three in the morning."

"Perfect." Hollander's smile was unpleasant and he got to his feet. "Thank you for lending me your Lieutenant, Commander Tawny."

"Anytime, Professor," Commander Tawny said.

Once Hollander was gone, Raeven turned and faced the commander. "Doesn't he want any information on the secondary subject? I got a picture of the unknown man at the train station."

Commander Tawny shrugged. "He's only interested in the girl."

"Any idea who she is?"

He shook his head. "No clue, Lieutenant. You know the Science Division; don't ask, don't tell. In most cases, you don't _want_ to know what they're doing. You're dismissed."

Raeven nodded and left the room. He didn't know what to think. He still hadn't figured out who that girl was in relation to Sephiroth and that guy at the station was another question that he wanted answered.

"Hey, man! You're back!"

Raeven turned and waited for Kunsel to catch up with him. "Hey. How was the rest of your shift?"

"Exciting as hell! I caught an employee _littering_ in the elevator!" Kunsel joked. "How did your surveillance mission go?"

"Weird," Raeven answered.

"Weird how?"

"That girl I was following went with her party to the train station. They left, but she stayed in Midgar."

Kunsel made a face. "That _is_ weird."

"There was a guy waiting there for the party when they got there." Raeven shook his head. "Once the others had boarded the train, the target and the mystery guy went to the slums. The weird thing is, he looked really familiar."

"Did you get a pic of the guy?" Kunsel asked.

"Yeah, but Tawny didn't want to see it and neither did Hollander."

Kunsel held out his hand. "Can I see it?"

Raeven shrugged and opened his phone. He found the picture, and then showed it to Kunsel. "Maybe I'm being a total weirdo, but damn. I feel like I _know_ that guy."

"No shit!" Kunsel exclaimed. "That guy looks like Genesis!"

Raeven turned the phone so he could see the picture too. Now that Kunsel said it, he could see Genesis staring back at him, with a few minor differences. "A Genesis clone."

"That girl must be part of AVALANCHE," Kunsel said.

Raeven frowned. "Do you think she's that girl Sephiroth and Genesis took from Nibelheim?"

Kunsel was silent for a moment before snapping his fingers. "That must be the girl! I remember seeing a picture of her when ShinRa was doing a background check on the guide in Nibelheim. She'd be about the right age back then."

Raeven chewed his bottom lip. "This is intense. Should we tell someone about that Genesis clone? He's still somewhere in Midgar."

Kunsel shook his head. "No…not yet, at least. Sephiroth is probably planning an attack on Midgar and that may give us the opportunity we've been waiting for to get the hell out of here."

Raeven paused for a moment. Sure, they had both flirted with the idea of abandoning ShinRa, but neither of them had come right out and said 'let's blow this joint'. "Come on, Kunsel. That's just a fantasy."

Kunsel shook his head. "It doesn't have to be 'just a fantasy', Raeven. You know SOLDIER's fucked up. Nothing's been right since Sephiroth disappeared in Nibelheim. Arrogant pricks like Luxiere and all his buddies are moving through the ranks at a crazy rate, while guys like us are doing friggin' guard duty. The longer we stay, the more we compromise our honor and I don't know about you, but I've had enough of that."

Raeven knew his friend was right. Neither of them wanted to tarnish their honor any more than they already had. It was time to make a choice and it was clear what that choice had to be. All he could do was hope Gail understood what he was going to do. "Okay, I'm in."

Kunsel smiled. "Perfect. First of all, delete that picture of the Genesis clone. No one wanted to see it, so it's their tough shit if they change their minds later."

Raeven grinned and deleted the picture. "Okay, now what?"

"Now, we wait," Kunsel said. "I have an inside guy in the Science Division, so I'll give him the head's up about the girl in Sector Seven. If he hears anything, he'll let me know. Once we know what Hollander's planning, we can go from there."

* * *

><p>Cloud walked into 7th Heaven just as Tifa was telling the last few stragglers that it was closing time and to pay their tabs. She looked slightly more frazzled than she normally did at the end of the night, so he was concerned.<p>

"Come on, you heard the lady," Cloud said, loud enough that he was heard over the music from the jukebox.

Tifa smiled and mouthed: "Thank you."

Cloud smiled before moving to the door and holding it open for the patrons as they stumbled out of the bar.

After a few drunken proposals of marriage and several declarations of undying love for Tifa, 7th Heaven was finally empty. She was loading the glasses into the dishwasher behind the bar, so Cloud decided to begin putting the chairs on the tables, making it easier for them to sweep the floor.

"How did your mission go?" Cloud asked.

Tifa shrugged. "It was fine. Bob met us at the train station so he could talk to Cid. Cid already has the ad for a test pilot running in the Midgar paper and he'll call Bob in a day or so to set up an 'interview' because the Highwind is now ready for testing. Wutai will have its airship in a day or two."

Cloud walked toward the bar. "That's good. So why the long face?"

A wry smile curled her lips up at the corners. "I'm just a fuck up, that's all."

Cloud pulled one of the stools in front of the bar out and sat down. "What happened?"

Tifa sighed. "Sephiroth wants us to leave Midgar because he thinks it's too dangerous for us to remain here. I disagreed and he said I was emotionally compromised. I acted like a child and told him something like I had become 'emotionally compromised' as soon as he entered Nibelheim. It was not my best moment."

This is what Cloud had been waiting for. A control freak like Sephiroth wouldn't be able to handle anyone defying his orders. If he played his cards right, he could break Tifa away from Sephiroth tonight. He could finally show her what Sephiroth was _really_ like.

He got off his stool and walked around the bar, putting his arm around her shoulders. When she rested her head against his shoulder, he knew he had to take this chance. "You weren't being a brat, Tifa. Sephiroth said he was going to trust your judgment while you were here. Now, he's changing his mind."

Tifa shrugged. "Still…Nibelheim is a painful subject for him too. He almost became something he's not in that horrible mansion."

Cloud paused, knowing he was going to have to tread very carefully if he was going to be successful. "Tifa, I know you don't want to think about this, but…Sephiroth is a controlling guy with a lot of demons on his back. He probably got snippy with you when you disagreed with him, didn't he?"

He could tell his guess had been accurate when Tifa nodded slightly. She looked like she was ready to jump all over the subject of Sephiroth's tone – Tifa couldn't stand being talked down to – but at the last minute, her face fell into a sad frown.

"He had every right to be snippy," she said. "I was being a brat and it was annoying. _I_ would have gotten snippy with me if I was in his position." She lifted her head and looked at him. "He's really not controlling. It's just that he's been a commanding officer for most of his life, Cloud. When he gives an order, he expects it to be followed and I promised him I would go back to Wutai if he told me to. I let him down."

"Tifa, you didn't let him down," Cloud said. "If anything, _he_ let_ you_ down. He's the one that promised to trust you."

Tifa shook her head. "I just…I don't want him to think I hate him or blame him for Nibelheim."

"I don't like seeing you like this," Cloud said, his voice smooth and gentle. "You should never feel like this because of another person, Teef."

Tifa must have heard the change in his tone of voice, because she turned and faced him, a quizzical expression on her face. "Cloud…?"

It was now or never. Cloud brushed her cheek with his hand before lowering his head and pressing a kiss against her lips.


	40. Chapter 40: Let Her Down

Author's Note: More thanks to **Sephiroth Owa13** for being a good sport and getting this chapter polished so poor Cloud can get the fallout from Chapter 38 over and done with! :)

*Sorry for the new chapter alert for anyone who has this story on alert! I removed Chapter 36 (the full explanation is in that chapter), so it re-numbered the remaining chapters. I did a re-edit of Chapter 36 and replaced it in the story, but that meant I had to re-load this chapter. So, long story short, no new content yet. Sorry about that!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: Let Her Down<strong>

Tifa was shocked. What was Cloud doing? Was he really kissing her? She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip. Okay, yes…he was definitely kissing her. What the _hell_ was he thinking? She loved Sephiroth! Why…? And then it dawned upon her. All the tension, all the animosity between them was a result of her relationship with Sephiroth! Obviously, Cloud didn't like it and thought that he could change her mind. Well, he had another thing coming!

A resounding slap filled the room.

Cloud pulled away suddenly and rubbed his cheek where Tifa's hand had made contact. "That's not exactly the reaction I was going for, Teef."

"And what, exactly, did you _think_ would happen?"

"If this is because of Sephiroth…"

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Of _course_, it's about Sephiroth! Cloud, I love him, with all my heart! You can't change that by _kissing_ me!"

"Tifa, he's not good enough for you!"

"What are you even talking about, Cloud? How can he _not_ be good enough for me?"

"He's a monster! Look at how he was created!"

Tifa was speechless. This wasn't _her_ friend being so narrow-minded. This wasn't _he_r friend attempting to control her decisions…it just couldn't be. "Cloud, everything that was done to him is exactly why he needs compassion. And, you're right, look at how he was created! He was the creation of a madman! A man who tortured him by breaking his body and his mind, just to see how far he could go before doing too much damage and what it would take to kill him, or even if he _could_ be killed. What kind of life is that?"

Cloud shrugged. "The kind of life that creates a monster."

The lack of emotion in Cloud's voice shocked her. He didn't sound like the man she thought she knew. She couldn't talk to him when he was like this. She just shook her head. "I don't think I even _know_ you anymore. I…I think you need to leave, Cloud."

He frowned. "What?"

"I am so…angry and sad right now and looking at you is just making it worse."

"Tifa…"

Tifa moved behind the bar and out of his reach. "Cloud, just…go. I need to be alone."

Cloud blew out a frustrated sounding sigh. "Tifa, don't be ridiculous. It's three in the morning and the slums are even more dangerous at night. I'm not leaving you here unprotected. Between Genesis' threats and Sephiroth's exceedingly high expectations of me, it's more than I'm worth to just leave you here."

Tifa slammed her hand down against the countertop of the bar, startling Cloud with the noise of the impact. "I am sick and tired of being treated like I need a damn babysitter! Before you came here, Cloud, it was just Bob and I. We both have jobs and sometimes that meant I had to walk home by myself and – big surprise – I always made it home in one piece. I don't need you following me home!"

Cloud's jaw tightened. "Well then, maybe I should just call The Great Sephiroth and tell him that his little princess has ordered me away so I can get the hell out of this dump."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, maybe you _should_ do that, Cloud."

"Don't worry, I will."

Tifa watched Cloud storm across the empty bar and out into the slums, the door slamming closed him. She went to the door, locked it, then leaned against it. She sighed heavily and drew the shade down over the window, before pushing herself away from the door. What had gotten into him? How could he not see Sephiroth for the man he was, and not as Hojo's perfect monster? Sure, she had fought with Sephiroth just a few hours ago, but he wasn't the monster Cloud saw him as. He had returned to Nibelheim in the hopes of freeing Zack and Cloud from Hojo's experiments. He considered Zack a friend, and even though he hadn't really known Cloud at the time, he was determined to save him from the damage Hojo's work would do to him. Why couldn't Cloud see that? And why couldn't Cloud see that she had fallen in love with Sephiroth? She didn't want the both of them at odds with each other because they were both so very important to her – Cloud, the last connection to her past while Sephiroth represented her future. Tifa didn't want to choose one over the other. Why couldn't the two of them just peacefully coexist?

Tifa sighed and began the arduous task of cleaning up the bar for the night so she could just go home. Hopefully, Cloud would be asleep when she got there. She didn't think she could take anymore of his attitude for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Kadaj watched the woman Hollander had identified as Tifa Lockhart, haul the night's garbage to the large bins behind 7th Heaven. She was small and looked like a total flake to him, but she had a reputation of not only being an amazing bartender, but a very effective bouncer in her own right. It would be unwise to underestimate her.<p>

He was distracted by a heavy sigh and looked to his left, glaring at his brother. "Problem, Loz?"

"I'm _bored_."

Loz's voice held a slight whine in it that made Kadaj cringe.

"This is important," Yazoo said before grinning. "Don't cry, Loz."

Loz narrowed his eyes. "I'm _not_ crying!"

"Just shut up," Kadaj snarled. "If you two keep this up, she's going to hear us!"

"Will big brother _really_ come after her?" Loz asked. "She's just a human."

"Apparently he loves her." Yazoo shrugged and looked at Loz. "At least, that's what Hollander said."

Kadaj snorted. "Love is a _human_ emotion. If Sephiroth can embrace such a weak emotion, what makes him so important to ShinRa? They should be happy that he's on the other side. He's probably completely useless after spending all that time with humans!"

Yazoo shook his head. "You shouldn't talk about our brother like that. Sephiroth is a great warrior and, despite what you think, Kadaj, he _is_ important."

Kadaj rolled his eyes and continued to watch Tifa until the back door of the bar closed behind her. Too much had been made about Sephiroth and his skills, in his opinion. He and his brothers were just as good as Sephiroth – if not better. Frankly, he was beginning to tire of hearing the constant admiration people continued to spout about Sephiroth. If he was so great, what the hell was he doing protecting a group of worthless humans? He should be summoning Mother's power and using it to hold dominion over this pathetic planet.

Yazoo turned and looked at Kadaj. "You should be more mindful of your thoughts, brother."

"Yeah, even _I_ heard them." Loz smirked.

Kadaj narrowed his eyes. "I _hate_ our mental link, sometimes."

"If we can hear you, Sephiroth will be able to hear you too," Yazoo cautioned. "It will do us no good to give ourselves away before the proper time."

"Why are humans even helping us achieve our Reunion?" Kadaj muttered. "It doesn't make any sense."

Yazoo grinned and shook his head. "They think that once they reunite our fallen brother with all our brothers and sisters, they will be able to control him again. They don't realize that no one controls Mother's Chosen One or any of her children."

Loz snorted and rolled his eyes. "Dumbass humans."

Kadaj straightened up slightly when he saw the lights in the bar begin to go out. "Come on. It's time."

* * *

><p>Tifa looked around the bar and did a quick mental check list. The bar was restocked, the glasses had been washed and put back in place behind the bar, the dishes were washed, and the money had been counted and put in the safe with the morning's deposit ready to go to the bank. She tried to think if there was anything else left to do. When she decided she had covered everything, she pulled on her black gauntlets that reached up past her elbows before attaching her metal studded elbow pads and fighting gloves.<p>

She was startled when she heard the lock disengage on the front door. She rolled her eyes and glared at the door. "Cloud, I swear to God if you are back to stir up more – " she stopped when three figures appeared in the doorway. "Uh, we're closed. How did you unlock that door?" She began to feel uneasy when none of them spoke. "Who are you?"

The three men stepped into the light, but their hooded cloaks prevented her from seeing their faces clearly.

The shortest of the three stepped forward. "We need a word with General Sephiroth and we were told the best way to reach him was by speaking to you."

Tifa refused to let her fear show in her eyes. "Sephiroth? Listen, I don't know where you got a crazy idea like that, but…"

The short one pushed his hood back and revealed chin-length silver hair and, even though long bangs partially obscured his eyes, Tifa could see very familiar eyes staring at her. When the other two men pushed their hoods back as well, it confirmed her fear: she was, indeed, facing three of Sephiroth's clones.

"Really? Well, Professor Hollander was very sure of his identification when he saw you at ShinRa headquarters this afternoon," the shorter one said

_Shit_, she mentally cursed. "Who?"

The clone with the longer hair stepped forward and smiled, almost reassuringly. "There's no need to lie to us. We know who you are and that you know our brother."

The tallest of the three grinned. "Yeah. We can smell him on you."

She was going to say something but the shorter one grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "It is pointless to fight us. We have his skills and you can't beat us."

So, they wanted a fight? They'd get one. Tifa smiled slightly. "Well, the way I see it, I don't have to beat you. I just have to get away."

Without any warning, she jammed the heel of her right hand into the shorter one's chin, causing him to release her while he stumbled back a few steps. The one with the longer hair immediately went to tend to the short one, leaving a space for Tifa to escape. However, before she could reach the door, a strong hand clamped on her shoulder and spun her around. She looked up into the eyes of the tallest one and was surprised to see him smiling.

"I love a good game," he said before wrapping his left hand around her throat and throwing her across the room.

Tifa was surprised to feel a few tables splinter as her body made contact with them. The power that guy had was not a good sign. She'd never sparred with Sephiroth before, but if that was the kind of strength he had, she was beginning to be glad she'd never pushed the issue with him. When her body hit the wall, she felt the wind rush out of her lungs. She quickly cast cure on herself and got to her feet.

The tallest clone had shed his cloak, revealing a large gun strapped to his leather-clad hips, but he paid it no mind. He was walking toward her, a slight grin gracing his lips while he sized her up.

Tifa narrowed her eyes and with a fierce cry, she ran toward him and slid along the floor, trying to use her momentum to knock him off his feet.

He anticipated her move and jumped out of her way.

Tifa huffed slightly and got to her feet. He was turning to face her when her fist caught him in the jaw; the power behind her hit slammed him into the wall. She used the fact that he was slightly dazed to continue her assault. Using both hands, she continued her attack on his face. Some of her hits made contact and some of them didn't, but she was forcing him back. He was giving up ground, so she made sure to take what he gave her. She lifted her right leg and aimed a high kick at the side of his face. It made contact and she was about to move closer again when he lifted his own leg and pushed her back with his foot.

She was winded, but she was still able to duck and avoid his fist when he tried to catch her off guard.

He grunted when his fist made contact with the wall, denting the plaster with his power.

Tifa crouched slightly and used the strength of her toned leg muscles to increase her forward momentum, which allowed her to throw him off balance. She grabbed the straps that crossed the front of his leather jacket when he began to fall backward and brought her legs up so her feet rested on his chest. She used her legs to push him onto the ground. The power she managed to achieve with that move actually bounced him off the floor and made him grunt.

Tifa tried to move away from him after delivering the blow, but he had recovered quickly. He roughly grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her to the ground before covering her with the substantial weight of his body. She tried to kick out, but his legs pinned hers to the ground and he held each wrist high above her head.

"A little help, Yazoo?"

The one with the longer hair hurried over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. "Sleep."

_It can't end like this,_ was the last conscious thought she had before the full affect of the powerful sleep spell washed over her.

* * *

><p>Kadaj watched her body go limp almost instantly beneath the weight of Loz's body. "She is quite the little hellion."<p>

Loz rolled to the side and took a few deep breaths. "You're telling me!" He turned his head to the side and looked at her sleeping face. "Man, she's hot! No wonder brother wants her."

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "You have a one-track mind, Loz."

Loz grinned and pushed himself back to his feet. "Whatever, Kadaj. Did you see the fire in her eyes when she fought? She really loves it, you can see it on her face."

A mocking smile curled around Yazoo's lips. "Are you sure you were looking at her face, Loz?"

Loz narrowed his eyes. "Of course, I was. Don't be such a meanie, Yazoo. Besides, she belongs to brother. His scent's all over her."

Kadaj sniffed slightly and looked down at her. "I don't see why we can't kill her."

Yazoo looked at Kadaj and shook his head. "You know that once our Reunion is complete, Sephiroth will need a female companion to create the perfect future Mother wanted realized. This girl is perfect since he already loves her and she loves him. It will make it easier for her accept the gift of Mother's cells and the fact that Sephiroth is The Chosen One."

Kadaj snorted slightly. "I don't think she's just going to roll over and take it, Yazoo. She has too much spirit."

"Then brother will get to enjoy breaking her spirit," Loz said with a smile. "Lucky bastard."

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "Loz, pick her up. We have to leave right away. Junon is a long journey from here."

Loz bent over and scooped Tifa's body up in his arms. "I can't wait to finally _see_ Sephiroth. We've heard everything about him, but I wonder if he really is as intimidating as all the lab guys say."

"Probably not," Kadaj scoffed. "Those pathetic humans are frightened by the dumbest shit."

The three clones left 7th Heaven, not even bothering to close the door. After all, that stupid blond guy needed to know immediately that something was wrong so he could alert Sephiroth. Once they had Sephiroth in Junon, Professor Hollander could initiate Reunion and they could be a family once more.

* * *

><p>"Dude, it's like, four-thirty in the morning," Bob said when he saw Cloud pacing the living room of the apartment. "No one should be up at such an ungodly hour…unless you're going to work like me. What's got you so wound up?"<p>

Cloud stopped pacing and tried to decide if it was possible that Bob had retained any of Genesis' traits…like his temper or immense love of fire materia. "Tifa hasn't come home yet."

Bob frowned. "Whoa, hang on. Weren't you supposed to stay with her?"

Cloud looked away. "We had a fight and she told me to get lost."

"And you listened to her?"

"I was mad, too," Cloud muttered.

Bob raised his eyebrows, but didn't pursue the matter. "Okay, I have time. Let's go to 7th Heaven and look for her. Maybe she's working off her anger by scrubbing that pit from top to bottom."

Cloud nodded and silently followed Bob, but he had a feeling that something bad had happened.

oOo

If the open front door to 7th Heaven wasn't enough of a clue, the destruction of a few tables, stools, and the cracks in the plaster along one of the walls made it painfully obvious that there had been a fight in the bar. Cloud couldn't find any sign of Tifa and that worried him. Not even her PHS was among the rubble, so who ever had taken her, took her PHS with them.

"Yo, Cloud. Take a look at this."

Cloud hurried from the bar into the back office. Bob was sitting in front of a television monitor, watching the security tape. There were three men accosting Tifa, but there was no sound so they couldn't hear what they were saying. However, all three men looked familiar and Cloud was pretty sure he knew why. "Are those Sephiroth clones?"

Bob turned his head and nodded. "I think they are and if that's true…ShinRa has Tifa." He was silent for a moment. "So, which one of The Trinity are you going to call and plead for mercy to?"

"Are you kidding?" Cloud asked, knowing that calling either Genesis or Sephiroth would be the same as happily jumping into an active mako pit in a reactor! "Hopefully, Angeal will listen before killing me."

Bob nodded. "Good call, kid."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept well. After Tifa had hung up on him, he had tried to call her back, but she had turned her phone off. Reno confirmed she had powered the entire unit down when he called and told him that the GPS tracker on her phone had disappeared from the grid.<p>

Despite their mutual emotional and physical connections, they still had a disconnect in their communications. He had only been focused on getting her out of Midgar to safety, and all she could see was that he must not trust her ability to take care of herself. In their mutual haste to ensure they got their respective ways, they had both failed to see why one was resisting the other.

Sephiroth looked up when Angeal entered the conference room he was currently working in. He instantly knew he was not going to be happy about whatever Angeal was going to say.

"What is it?"

Angeal shut the door behind him and sat in the chair facing Sephiroth. "I'm going to be straight with you, Seph. We had a situation come up in Midgar."

Sephiroth felt like the world had stopped spinning and the floor had dropped out from beneath him. "Midgar? Is Tifa okay?"

"Tifa's missing."

How could she be missing? That was the whole point of sending Cloud to Midgar with Tifa – to avoid having something like this happen. "Tell me everything."

"You have to promise to remain calm."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "What did Strife do?"

Angeal took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Tifa and Cloud had a fight, quite heated, actually. Tifa told him to leave her alone and he did. The last time he saw her, she was at 7th Heaven."

"He actually _left_ her there?" Sephiroth asked.

Angeal lifted his hand to stop the tirade waiting to explode from within Sephiroth. "There's more. She was taken by three of your clones and these aren't anything like the few clones we've started to see."

That got Sephiroth's attention. "What makes them different?"

"They look like you in their features, but their faces aren't the same as yours…not like the other clones." Angeal shook his head, obviously frustrated. "They have different hair styles and even different body types. None of them look exactly like you. It's like they're…pieces of you."

Sephiroth didn't like the sound of that. In fact, it reminded him of a project Hojo had once started, yet abandoned fairly quickly because the technology didn't quite exist for the ambitious project. "Hojo wanted to use certain aspects of what made me the perfect SOLDIER to see if he could hone my so-called 'perfection' even further. He called it 'using remnants of my DNA'. He wanted to extrapolate the parts of my DNA that made up my very being and replicate it so that one aspect of my skills were shaped into one being."

Angeal frowned. "So, for example, if he wanted to create a clone that had all your drive in the quest to achieve ShinRa's standard of perfection, he had to first isolate the part of your DNA that gave you that drive?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I never thought it would be an achievement ever realized, but it appears Hollander succeeded where Hojo failed."

"Hollander can't be underestimated," Angeal said. "Genesis and I made that mistake once and I ended up dead, while Genesis almost degraded into nothing."

"Why did they take Tifa?"

Angeal shrugged. "I'm not sure. They didn't leave a note, but they did take her PHS with them."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow and pulled out his PHS, flipping it open before dialing her number. "Maybe they're expecting me to call…" A familiar voice answered after a few rings and it wasn't Tifa. "_Hollander_."

* * *

><p>When Tifa's PHS came to life, Hollander smiled. It hadn't taken Sephiroth very long to figure out why they had taken her phone with them. He turned and looked at Tifa. "Sephiroth must have learned of your situation."<p>

Tifa struggled against Loz's tight grip on her arms. "You're going to regret playing these games with him!"

"Shut her up." Hollander waited until Loz covered her mouth with his hand before flipping her phone open. "It's been a while, Sephiroth."

"_Hollander_."

"You didn't really think you had heard the last from me, did you?"

"One could only hope," Sephiroth answered.

"Now, be nice, General. I have your little pet project here with me, and while I'm not the sadist Hojo was, I find myself intrigued to see what combining your cells with hers would create."

"If you touch one _hair_ on her head, Professor, I will make sure you suffer a slow and painful death," Sephiroth vowed.

"If you want her, she's in Junon." Hollander hung up the phone and looked at Loz. "Take her to the holding cells. Scarlet and Heidegger want a word with her."

* * *

><p>Tifa glared at Loz while he dragged her down the hall. "Hey! Watch it, big guy. You're going to break my arm!"<p>

Loz loosened his grip. "Sorry."

"What the hell are you guys planning?" Tifa asked. "Sephiroth will come and save me, plus do as much damage to this facility as possible. ShinRa can't afford to lose this place."

"We want Sephiroth to come here," Loz said. "When he gets here, Reunion will be activated and Sephiroth will take his place as The Chosen One."

_The Chosen One_? Tifa had heard that before. Sephiroth had referred to himself as 'The Chosen One' in her nightmares about him burning down Nibelheim. But he had been possessed by Jenova in their nightmares. Her cells had been destroyed, though. Genesis had burned her body in Nibelheim and then destroyed her head on the way to Wutai. How could they use that link with Jenova against Sephiroth?

"Sephiroth isn't just going to give in." Tifa didn't know whom she was trying to convince, herself or the clone.

Loz stopped and looked down at her. "When the Reunion starts, Sephiroth will want to be The Chosen One. He'll want to follow in Mother's footsteps. But don't worry. He'll want you with him, Tifa."

Tifa shuddered at the serenity which seemed to consume the clone when he talked about this…_Reunion_.

A door opened and Loz pushed her into the room where a blonde woman and a short, fat man in a military uniform with a ridiculous beard were waiting for her.

"So, _you're_ Sephiroth's little whore." The blonde sneered and looked at the man beside her. "Looks like the General isn't any better than your infantrymen after all, Heidegger. He apparently likes them young."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Is that what you brought me here for? Lewd details about my sex life? And here I thought I was a prisoner of war, not a source of gossip for Sephiroth's fan club."

The blonde laughed what was probably the _most_ irritating laugh Tifa had _ever_ heard. "She's got spirit."

"Have a seat, girl," the man said. "We're going to have a little chat about all the damage AVALANCHE has done and the location of all the other members."

Loz pulled her to the chair facing the other two and roughly pushed her into it.

Tifa met the stares of the blonde and the bearded man. She settled in for what she assumed was going to be _long_ interrogation.

* * *

><p>Cloud stared at the door to the conference room. He did <em>not<em> want to go in there. By now, Angeal will have told Sephiroth that Tifa was missing because of him, and there was a good chance that Genesis also knew, so he had no idea what he was walking into.

Bob came up behind him and slapped him on the back. "You may as well just bite the bullet, Cloud. I know Genesis and Sephiroth are scary as hell, but even though Tifa means a lot to them both, this is a rescue mission. They're going to be too focused on coming up with a solid plan of action to hurt you."

Cloud made a face. "Yeah, right. Genesis has been dying for a reason to kill me. This is probably the excuse he needs."

Bob grinned. "I'm gonna be honest. When I first met Genesis, I thought he was a total dick. I've seen various rounds of Cadet Fireball Dodge Ball. Hell, I was even a victim of his damn games! But Genesis is an amazing SOLDIER and a complete professional when he's in the field. I'm willing to bet that when you walk in there, both of them will be in 'professional SOLDIER' mode."

A wry smile curled around Cloud's lips. "And after the mission?"

"Oh, you're totally fucked." Bob chuckled. "Now suck it up and face it like a man."

Cloud nodded and took a deep breath before pulling the door open. When he walked in, it was very clear that everyone already knew there was a situation at hand. Reno was making notes and nodding as Sephiroth spoke to him. Genesis and Tseng were hovering just behind them, occasionally adding a comment, and Reno would then add another note to his growing list. Angeal and Rude were looking at maps of Junon. That must be where Tifa was. That was a good sign; Sephiroth must have heard from someone at ShinRa. Zack and Cissnei were not too far from Angeal and Rude, looking over what appeared to be blueprints; probably the layout of the main ShinRa facility in Junon.

When Bob closed the door, every conversation stopped and everyone turned toward their direction. Cloud immediately looked at Sephiroth, ready for the inevitable rage he would be feeling, but his face was completely unreadable. When he glanced at Genesis, instead of seeing the absolute hatred he assumed he'd find in his eyes, all he could see was genuine concern. Zack looked pissed and Angeal just looked disappointed.

"Report," Sephiroth said.

Out of instinct, Cloud snapped to attention as if still in ShinRa's infantry. "I arrived at 7th Heaven at approximately oh-three hundred hours to meet Tifa and assist her in closing the bar for the night. We engaged in casual conversation for almost ten minutes until we had a disagreement." He could tell they were all curious about _what_ the disagreement had been about, but he just wasn't ready to tell everyone all at once. "Tifa told me she wanted me to leave because she was too mad at me to look at me. I was angry as well and let my anger get the best of me. I left 7th Heaven at approximately oh-three-thirty hours. When Tifa had not arrived at the apartment by oh-four-thirty hours, Bob and I returned to 7th Heaven. The door was open and there were clear signs of a struggle inside. Bob retrieved the security footage and it showed three men confronting Tifa. She attacked one man, then engaged in a fight with another before he was able to subdue her, while the third man used what appeared to be a sleep spell. They took her and left."

Cloud waited for an angry outburst from Sephiroth or Genesis, but neither said anything about the fight itself.

Instead, Sephiroth got to his feet and turned on the view screen at the front of the room. "The assailants from 7th Heaven took Tifa's PHS, so I called her number," Sephiroth said. "The phone was answered by Hollander and he informed me she is currently being held in Junon. Angeal, you were stationed at the Junon facility when you were a 2nd. Any insight on the best way to retrieve a prisoner?"

Angeal shrugged. "It depends on where they're holding her."

Reno quickly made another note. "I'll hack into their network and see if I can find out where they're holding her. I'll also see if I can get info on the security level they have on her. If it's just regular infantry, they shouldn't pose too much of an issue, but SOLDIER could be tricky."

Sephiroth nodded. "We'll need a layout of the area surrounding wherever she's being held. I want to know every point of entry and I want to know about any secret rooms where troops could hide."

Reno nodded before getting to his feet. "I'm on it, yo. Call me if you think of anything else you want."

When Reno left the room, Genesis turned and looked at Sephiroth. "Is this going to be a full-force mission or a mission for a small strike team?"

"It has never been my policy to risk the lives of my men for the life of one person, but this is…a special case," Sephiroth answered. "This is going to be a small team, volunteers only."

"Then count me in," Genesis said.

Zack nodded. "Me, too, Seph."

"You'll need someone who can do the on-site hacking," Cissnei added. "So, count me in as well."

Sephiroth looked at Bob. "Biggs and Wedge are already in Junon, right?"

Bob nodded. "Yes."

"Contact them and advise them we've had a change in plans and that we'll need a distraction upon our arrival," Sephiroth said.

"You got it."

Cloud moved aside to allow Bob to pass him. "What about me?"

Angeal looked at him. "You are going to stay here with me and help coordinate the attack…no arguments, Cloud."

Cloud lowered his head. "Yes, sir."

Sephiroth looked at Genesis. "Speak to your former clones and ask for some volunteers to accompany us. If we're going to be facing SOLDIERs, I want to have back up from former SOLDIERs. Un-enhanced troops wouldn't be facing a fair fight."

Genesis got to his feet. "I'm sure I won't have a problem finding willing volunteers. Tifa was always very kind to them…even when they were closer to monsters than men."

"I want to be ready to leave in no more than forty-five minutes," Sephiroth said.

"I'll be ready," Genesis promised.

Cloud watched Genesis carefully as he walked toward him. He had to pass him to leave the room and Cloud was just _waiting_ for a fire spell or a sharp word from Genesis, but when he passed Cloud, he kept his gaze focused straight ahead, ignoring him altogether. It didn't make any sense to him. Everyone was ignoring him, but they all clearly had something they wanted to say. Why didn't they just come right out and say it? Why were they keeping him waiting?

"Strife, a word please."

_Ah. Here it comes_, Cloud thought to himself. He faced Sephiroth and nodded. "Yes?"

Sephiroth glanced at Angeal and Zack who had hung back when they heard him speak to Cloud. "Don't worry. He'll be fine if you leave him here."

Angeal stared at Sephiroth before turning his gaze to Cloud. "You alright?"

Cloud nodded. "I'll be fine."

Angeal and Zack shared a looked before nodding in silent agreement and left the room.

Cloud squared his shoulders and faced Sephiroth. "I fucked up. There. You were right. I messed up."

Sephiroth was silent for a moment before he got to his feet. "I didn't send you back to Midgar to make you look like an inept fool, Strife. I sent you back because I thought you would protect Tifa. I won't make that mistake again."

"Don't you want to know why we fought?"

"Not really. It truly doesn't make any difference to me. You fought, she was mad enough to send you away, and you were mad enough to leave. Why this happened won't change the fact that she's in ShinRa's hands, nor will it change the fact that we are obviously walking into a trap."

"I never would have left her if I thought she was in danger," Cloud said.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "All of us are always in danger – Tifa especially."

Cloud folded his arms across his chest. "Why? Because she's your lover?"

"No, because she was going into ShinRa," Sephiroth answered. "She was taking a big risk every time she went in there because it was always a possibility that Hollander would see her or that she would be recognized by someone else. If you had been focusing on your job and not your jealousy, you would have been able to figure that out."

Sephiroth was right. Even someone like him, a basic infantry grunt, should have been able to focus on his true mission and see the inherent danger Tifa was putting herself in anytime she went in there.

"I kissed her."

Sephiroth froze in mid-step. His silence seemed to drag on.

Cloud forced himself to turn and face him, but Sephiroth had his back to him. Cloud could see the tension in his shoulders and the rest of his posture.

Eventually, Sephiroth turned his head slightly, revealing only his profile.

"I hope you enjoyed it, Cloud, because it's a very real possibility that neither of us will ever see her again." He resumed his path toward the door and opened it. "As promised, Angeal, he has remained in one piece."

* * *

><p>Zack looked at Angeal. "Can I have a minute with Cloud?"<p>

Angeal nodded. "Cloud, I want you to meet me in the main conference room when you're done."

Cloud nodded. "Yes, sir."

When they were alone, Zack shook his head. "Okay, spill it, Cloud. What did you and Tifa fight about?"

"I kissed her and she got pissed."

Zack's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. "You _kissed_ Tifa? Are you _trying_ to provoke Seph into killing you?"

"It wasn't my best moment," Cloud mumbled.

"No shit." Zack shook his head. "Why did you do it? What the hell have you got against Sephiroth, anyway? He returned to Nibelheim to find us. He didn't get all territorial when you and Tifa were reunited; in fact, he _wanted_ you around Tifa because he thought you were exactly what she needed after everything that happened! Yet you _still_ cast Seph as some kind of monster! What the hell, man?"

"It's just…I don't know what I'm doing anymore," Cloud confessed. "All I know, is that when we get Tifa out of Junon, I just hope she forgives me."

"Well, she's a…wha-? Hey!" Zack suddenly felt himself being pulled backward by his shirt with a force that sent him stumbling into the hall and to the floor. He shook his head and looked up to find Genesis standing in the doorway looking down at him.

"It's my turn with the little Chocobo, Puppy."

Zack scrambled to his feet, but the door slammed shut in his face, the lock engaging almost immediately. "Shit!"

* * *

><p>Genesis turned from the door and glared at Cloud, who had the good sense to look absolutely terrified at the reality of being trapped in a locked room with a man who had rightfully earned the title, The Bloodletter.<p>

"I came looking for Sephiroth, so imagine my surprise at hearing a Chocobo telling a Puppy that he had kissed the one woman on this entire planet who makes my friend whole."

Cloud trembled slightly, though Genesis couldn't say if it was from fear or anger. For once he hoped it was anger; he could do with a good fight.

"Yeah, I did kiss Tifa. So what?"

Genesis reached out and grabbed Cloud by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall. He smirked at the satisfying crack his head made when he hit the wall. Slowly, he sauntered over to where Cloud had landed, slightly dazed.

"So what?" he asked before grabbing Cloud by the shirt again and pulling him to his feet. He then pushed him up the wall so he was dangling in the air. "You're actions may ultimately cost Tifa her life! She has already felt more than enough pain at ShinRa's hands. She doesn't deserve to die by their hands as well, you little bastard!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Cloud snapped, struggling against Genesis' grip. "If Tifa dies, I'll never forgive myself!"

Genesis ignored the insistent knocking on the door that indicated Angeal was there to save yet another pet of his from his wrath. Instead, he focused on Cloud. "Don't worry. If Tifa dies, I'll make sure you don't live long enough to regret it, Cloud."

Angeal kicked the door in and grabbed Genesis' arm. "Put him down, Gen."

Genesis turned and looked at Angeal. "But I was hoping to finally serve my famous roast Chocobo."

"Genesis…"

He shrugged and let Cloud drop to the ground. "Fine. Have it your way, Angeal." Genesis glared down at Cloud. "You can't hide from me forever, Cloud."


	41. Chapter 41: Awakening

Author's Note: It's that time again! I just want to give a shout out of thanks to everyone for all the hits, alerts, favourites, and reviews for this story. All the support and kind words make writing a real joy for me, so thank you! :D

Thank you **Sephiroth Owa13** for the beta work. Less red every time! :)

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Awakening<strong>

Kunsel smiled slightly when Raeven made a face. He totally understood the feeling. _Nobody_ liked walking into the Science Division, but this was different. If anyone could tell them what the deal was with the extreme measures Hollander had taken to obtain the General's girl, it would be another person in the Science Division.

Professor Strahm looked up when the door to his lab opened. He eyed Raeven suspiciously before looking at Kunsel. "What can I do for you, Kunsel?"

Kunsel smiled. "You can stop with the formalities, Strahm. This is Raeven, he's cool."

Strahm visibly relaxed. Who could blame the guy? Usually when two SOLDIERs appeared in the labs unannounced, it meant you were about to 'disappear'.

"What brings you by?" Strahm asked

"Raeven had an interesting surveillance mission – "

Kunsel stopped talking when Strahm raised his hand and shook his head, tapping his ears.

Kunsel nodded. "But it wasn't that interesting. We were wondering if you wanted to join us for a quick bite."

"Sure. I'm done for the day, anyway," Strahm said, looking relieved that Kunsel had taken the hint.

oOo

Kunsel waited until they were all settled in a private booth in his favorite diner in Sector Five before looking at Strahm. "Okay, spill your guts."

Strahm sighed. "Big stuff is going down right now. That girl you were tailing, Raeven, is the guide that Sephiroth and Genesis took from Nibelheim."

"I don't get it," Raeven said, shaking his head. "Why is she so important?"

"According to Hollander, Sephiroth is very protective of her." Strahm rubbed his eyes. "It's rumored she's his lover."

Kunsel couldn't help but grin at the idea of Sephiroth being emotionally involved with anyone of the opposite sex. "Good for him. He needed to loosen up."

Raeven looked at Kunsel. "Really, dude?" He shook his head and looked at Strahm. "Why did they want her? Just to get to Sephiroth?"

Strahm nodded. "Hollander is going to use his freaks to initiate something in Sephiroth's genetic makeup that Hojo engineered called The Reunion Protocol."

Kunsel frowned slightly. "What the hell is The Reunion Protocol?"

Strahm shrugged. "No one really knows."

"Then why does Hollander want to use it?" Raeven asked.

"According to Hojo's notes, it's a way to control Sephiroth," Strahm answered.

Kunsel looked at the professor and knew something wasn't quite right. "But you don't think so?"

Strahm was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I don't think it will give ShinRa control of him. In fact, I think it's an extraordinarily _bad_ idea. The kind of control Hollander thinks he'll get from these cells just isn't possible. If they activate this Reunion Protocol, I think the entire planet will be in danger."

Raeven leaned in. "What kind of danger?"

"The world's destruction, kind of danger," Strahm answered.

"Where's this all going down?" Kunsel asked.

"The girl was taken to Junon by Hollander's freaks." Strahm took a sip of his coffee. "Hollander was waiting for them there."

Raeven looked at Kunsel. "We have to warn the General."

Kunsel's PHS rang unexpectedly, startling all three men. He looked at the device and groaned softly. "Friggin' Commander Tawny." He lifted it to his ears. "Yes, Commander? Really? A mission in _Junon_? Yes, sir. Raeven's with me, so we can be ready at the docks in twenty minutes." He shut the phone and looked at Raeven. "Guess who's going to Junon?"

Raeven rubbed his eyes. "So, we're really doing this?

Kunsel nodded. "And the brass finally gave us our opportunity."

Strahm's eyes went back and forth between the two men. "You're not planning on coming back, are you?"

Kunsel grinned. "I never said that."

Strahm's laugh was more resigned than anything else. "Of course not, but you're forgetting: I've worked under Hojo _and_ Hollander, so I _know_ it's not what's said, but what's left _un_said, that says the most." He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. I don't want to know, anyway. But, if you somehow find yourself on the other side and you need info, I'm okay with being kidnapped."

Kunsel smiled. "Thanks, Strahm."

* * *

><p>Kadaj stared at the monitor, watching Scarlet and Heidegger question Tifa, while an infantryman provided 'motivation' for Tifa to talk. She was strong…for a human. He didn't like to admit it, but Loz was right. It was easy to see why Sephiroth was attracted to her in the first place. Her spirit would not be crushed, that much was clear. Most females would be on their knees, begging their captors to have mercy on them. Tifa took a hard punch in the face and spat a mouthful of blood back in the infantryman's face. Even Kadaj had to respect her tenacity.<p>

"She's quite remarkable."

Kadaj turned and looked at his older brother. "She's definitely different from the other females we've encountered so far."

Yazoo rolled his eyes. "You dislike her. Why?"

"I dislike, _all_ humans, Yazoo."

"But even you have to admit that once Sephiroth is with Mother again, he can teach Tifa to be an even better version of what she is now." Yazoo folded his arms across his chest and watched her take a slap in the face from Scarlet, a smile curled around Tifa's lips the entire time. "Once she is joined with Mother – of her own free will or forced – she will be just as strong as us."

Kadaj didn't want to admit it, but Yazoo was right. She was strong for a human. She put up quite a fight against Loz and if Yazoo hadn't put her out with a sleep spell, it was very possible that she would have been able to slip out from underneath Loz and escaped.

It didn't really surprise Kadaj to see Scarlet stomp out of the room in frustration, followed by Heidegger and the infantryman. Tifa had outlasted them. Maybe she would have a place in their Reunion after all. "I want to talk to her."

Yazoo lifted an eyebrow and looked at him in disbelief. "Is that a good idea?"

An unpleasant smile curled around his lips. "If we're to have a new sister, I think it's only right that we spend some…_quality_ time with her."

* * *

><p>Tifa stared at her bruised face in the mirror. <em>Huh. That infantryman hits like a girl<em>, she thought to herself. In the upper right hand corner of the mirror, she could see the clone everyone called Loz staring at her intently. The look on his face appeared to be more curious than anything else. "So, are just going to stand there looking at me?"

A faint blush tinted his cheeks as if he was embarrassed to have been caught staring. "I have to watch you."

Tifa turned her attention back to the mirror and began cleaning the cuts on her face. "Yeah? Why? This place seems pretty secure to me."

The clone smiled. "If you're taking in the security, that means you've been looking for a way out. And if you're looking for a way out, you might find one. If you do, I'm the one they're gonna send after you. So, it's just easier for me to watch you."

Well, she couldn't fault his reasoning; it was sound. "Why would they send you?"

"Besides the fact that I'm the strongest?" He shrugged and grinned. "I'm also the fastest."

His grin tugged at her heart and all of sudden she found herself missing Sephiroth. She couldn't focus on that right now. She needed information, and he was clearly a talker. Did it mean he was too stupid to realize she was probing for tactical information, or did he know what she was doing, but just didn't care what information she gathered. He was a clone of Sephiroth, so he wasn't stupid. That meant he thought any information she got out of him wouldn't make a difference to ShinRa's plans…and that worried her.

Tifa stepped closer to the bars and considered his physique for a moment. He was fairly muscular and, typically, men with more bulk weren't the fastest. "Wouldn't one of the other two guys who were with you be faster? They're pretty wiry."

Loz shook his head. "Nah. I mean, Kadaj is really quick with a blade, and Yazoo is the fastest shooter I've ever seen. But I have something they don't."

Tifa watched him become a blur as he went from one end of the hall to the other and back to her cell in less than ten seconds. "How did you do that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I've always been able to do that. Even Hollander can't really say." He tilted his head to the side, the gesture again reminding Tifa of Sephiroth. "How come you can fight so well? You don't have any Jenova cells."

Tifa rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "No and I'm glad I don't."

"Mother will show you."

She turned and looked at him again. "What do you mean, "Mother will show me"?"

He smiled. "Mother will show Sephiroth her true power and he will then teach the world what it means to know the vengeance of a God."

"Jenova was destroyed."

Loz shook his head. "That's what everyone thinks, but that's not true. She's just sleeping until Sephiroth opens his heart to her again." He must have seen the fear she felt welling up inside her chest flash across her face because his content smile slowly melted into a frown. "Don't worry, Tifa. Sephiroth won't leave you behind. He'll come back for you and give you the gift of Mother's cells so he can have you with us forever."

Tifa wished she could somehow warn Sephiroth to stay away. She'd rather die than see him become what his clone was describing. To the clone it was heaven, but to Tifa, it sounded like hell.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stared at the partially hidden entrance to the Junon facility. It was actually outside the city and was considered abandoned. Reno, however, had found evidence that ShinRa wasn't stupid enough to assume it wouldn't be vulnerable to the kind of attack they were about to attempt. The tunnel was long and straight. There was nothing to offer them any cover if a patrol entered the tunnel from either end. They would be spotted immediately and the element of surprise would be lost…plus they would be trapped with little hope of an effective defense. However, all was not lost. Sephiroth and his team had something ShinRa didn't: Turks.<p>

When he turned and looked at Cissnei, she was busy pinning her hair back. In the helicopter, she had changed from her regulation Turk uniform into a skin-tight black bodysuit, made from a material similar to a wetsuit. Once the black hood was in place, she would be invisible in the dark tunnel and that was what she needed to be to avoid the cameras picking up her presence.

Reno had been able to figure out that the security in the tunnel wasn't up to par, but it was still enough to pose a problem for them. There was an invisible net of lasers that, if interrupted, would alert ShinRa to possible intruders to the facility. Cissnei would be able to take that offline, however, because of Junon's salty air that would often wreak havoc with the system's sensitive electronic components, the tunnel had a back up system. The camera was able to recognize even the _slightest_ movement in the tunnel. If movement was detected, ShinRa's security would be notified and they would have unnecessary company sooner than expected. So they needed to fool the camera into thinking the tunnel was empty when it wasn't.

"Once you have access to the security system, Reno will begin the feed to ShinRa's displays with the images he has been recording for the past two hours," Sephiroth reminded her.

"When Reno confirms that the linkup is untraceable and the looped footage showing an empty tunnel is in place, I'll signal you." Cissnei turned and smiled at Genesis. "Don't worry, Rhapsodos. I've done this kind of thing a thousand times."

Genesis nodded and watched her pull her black hood into place before pulling the special goggles that would allow her to see the laser net in the darkness of the tunnel, over her eyes. Once she had entered the tunnel, Genesis released a heavy sigh. "This is why you don't date co-workers."

"Uh, what you and Cissnei do isn't technically dating," Zack said with a grin.

Genesis glared at him. "Shut up, Puppy."

Zack tilted his head to the side and watched Cissnei bend and contort her body to avoid the invisible net of lasers. "Damn. She's bendy!" He grinned and looked at Genesis. "Lucky bastard."

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "Do you have a death wish?"

Zack chuckled softly. "Obviously. I came on this mission, didn't I?"

Sephiroth would normally chastise both of them for their unprofessional attitude in the field, but if he was honest with himself, he was happy for the distraction. They were all walking into an obvious trap, but the risk was worth it. Tifa kept him sane. Without her…well, he had tasted madness and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it at bay if he lost her to ShinRa.

They all tensed up when Cissnei's whispered voice came over the wireless earpieces they all wore.

"I'm at the panel, Reno."

"And I am hacking in to their network right now, sweetheart."

Her soft laugh belied the fear she must have been feeling. "I'm making the connections. I'm rerouting the power for the security system from the main lines to the back up generator. I can only do this for a max of two minutes before the power drop is detected and my cover's blown, Red. Don't make me dead."

"And have to answer to General Pissy Pants for letting his beloved die?" Reno asked mockingly. "Fuck that, babe. I may as well piss on his favorite copy of LOVELESS while I'm at it!"

"I can _hear_ you, Reno," Genesis snapped.

"Oh, I know you can," Reno chuckled. "But that's the beauty of you being in the field while I'm not. I can annoy you and ensure I find a perfect hiding spot before you come back, yo."

Genesis made a face and turned to Sephiroth, looking quite indignant when he pulled his earpiece from his ear. "Can you believe him?"

"Genesis, put your earpiece back on and get ready," Sephiroth said before returning his eyes to the tunnel.

"Fucking Turk," Genesis muttered while doing as Sephiroth had instructed.

"The connection is secure," Reno said. "Everything looks good on our end."

"Perfect," Cissnei said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm removing the power source bypass now and the laser net is now offline."

"Beautiful, sweetheart. The backup security just kicked in and the looped footage is playing. Not even a hiccup!" Reno said, his grin audible in his voice. "Now, don't get dead, yo."

"I don't plan on it," Cissnei answered. "General Sephiroth? It's all clear."

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Understood. Angeal? Signal AVALANCHE to begin their attack."

"I'm on it, Seph," he answered.

Sephiroth looked at Genesis and Zack, both of whom had easily slipped back into mission mode. They were ready. "It's time."

* * *

><p>Tifa stared at Loz. How could he want something like Jenova guiding his destiny? How could any part of Sephiroth believe ShinRa's lies about "Mother"? "Whatever ShinRa's told you about Jenova and the power she can give you is all lies. You can't trust them."<p>

Loz chuckled and shook his head. "I know that! They're so stupid. They think they know what they're doing, but they don't. They have no idea what Mother really is and they don't know anything about the power Sephiroth has. They can't control him."

"Our brother is right."

Tifa turned her head to the left and saw the other two clones from 7th Heaven approaching her cell. "Is that so? If you don't believe ShinRa's lies, why are you working for them? You all seem to have your own thoughts and opinions."

The shortest one smirked. "Because it suits our needs to use ShinRa…just as they used Mother and Sephiroth all these years."

"So, you all believe this stuff about Sephiroth being The Chosen One?" Tifa asked.

"Of course," the shortest one said. "He will be the one to take Mother's place and guide this pathetic planet along the path of enlightenment. He will spread Mother's cells to the willing and purge the world of Mother's opponents."

"And what if Sephiroth refuses to become The Chosen One?" she asked.

Loz smiled. "He doesn't have choice, right, Yazoo?"

Tifa turned and looked at the man with the longer hair, making sure she remembered his name. "What does Loz mean "Sephiroth doesn't have a choice"?"

Yazoo shrugged. "Exactly that. Sephiroth is Mother's Chosen One. He already knows this. He just needs to be reminded. Once he remembers his destiny – Mother's will – he'll embrace it and he'll show you your new destiny as well."

"My new – ?" Tifa cut herself short because a terrible pain blossomed in the front of her head, almost as if someone was roughly prodding her brain with a metal probe. She fell to her knees, unable to keep her balance due to the blinding pain.

"She's stronger than I gave her credit for." In the haze of pain, she recognized the voice of the shortest clone. "Her mental barriers are strong."

"Kadaj, stop it." Loz sounded worried. "You shouldn't be poking around in her mind like that. It's not your place and you're hurting her."

"Tch, you're no fun, Loz," Kadaj answered.

Just as quickly as the pain had started, it was over, but Tifa's head still ached and she collapsed on the floor. She was barely able to register the shaking of the of the building, but the ear piercing alarm indicating that an attack had commenced added to her pain. She covered her ears, but is was all in vain. Whatever Kadaj had done to her had left her extremely sensitive to light and sound.

"He's here."

Though Kadaj's voice almost sounded reverent, it grated in her ears.

She flinched when a hand gently touched her forehead, but with the touch came a cooling sensation to her mind, followed by relief as the pain gently receded. When she was able to open her eyes, she saw that Yazoo had couched down close to the bars and reached into her cell, presumably to cast Cure on her.

She frowned, feeling queasy in the wake of the short, yet excruciating, pain Kadaj had inflicted on her. "Why…?

Yazoo's lips curved up slightly. "Because you're important to Sephiroth."

When he pushed himself to his feet and left her line of sight, she closed her eyes and groaned. Sephiroth was here and, for once, she wasn't relieved by the thought of him coming to her rescue. He was walking into a trap, and she had no way to warn him.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth snapped the neck of an infantryman and let the body hit the floor. He didn't care how many infantrymen or SOLDIERs he had to kill, just as long as he was able to find Tifa.<p>

"General, this is going to take too damn long," Cissnei said. "If I can get into the air vents, I can get down to the prisoner holding area where they're keeping Tifa quicker than if we clear a path through ShinRa personnel."

"Very well." Sephiroth looked up and saw a convenient access grate nearby. Using Masamune, he easily removed the covering to give Cissnei an entry point.

"Thank you, General." She turned and smiled at Genesis. "How about a boost, Rhapsodos?"

He nodded. "Anything for a lady."

When he was couched on the floor so she could climb onto this shoulders, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Be careful."

He looked at her, his face serious. "You too, Cissnei."

She nodded and settled on his shoulders. Genesis pushed himself to his feet and moved so they were directly under the opening Sephiroth had provided. He put his hands under Cissnei's feet so when she reached up to pull herself into the air vent, he was able to give a boost from below.

Once she was safely in the air vent, Sephiroth looked at Zack and Genesis. "We should continue to the holding area, anyway. We still have to clear a path for our escape."

Zack looked at the map on his PHS. "We're not too far from where Tifa's being held, so this shouldn't be too difficult."

"That was always one of your problems, Zack. You are stupidly optimistic."

Sephiroth turned his head slightly and saw three SOLDIERs at the end of the hallway; the one addressing Zack was a 1st and the other two 2nds.

"Luxiere? Gee, you've sure changed _your_ tune," Zack said, seemingly un-phased by the SOLDIER's insult. "Weren't you the one kissing my ass before I left for Nibelheim?"

He grinned and tightened his grip on his sword. "That was before you joined these two deserters."

Zack shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, they have better benefits than ShinRa. You've got to look at the whole picture when taking a job, Lux." His good-natured smile became tinged with sadness when he looked at the two 2nds. "I totally get Lux's attitude, but you, Kunsel? Raeven? That just hurts."

"Like you said, Zack," Kunsel said. "You have to look at the bigger picture when choosing your career."

Sephiroth was surprised when the two 2nds simultaneously hit the 1st from behind with a thunder spell, sending the 1st to the ground convulsing.

Kunsel smiled and looked at Zack. "SOLDIER's a dead end career these days."

Raeven pulled off his helmet and dropped it on the floor. "Yeah, no chance for advancement anymore."

Kunsel removed his helmet as well and approached Sephiroth. "General, Raeven and I would like to formally request asylum from the attacking forces of Wutai, and we offer you any assistance you need in your current mission."

Sephiroth looked at Zack and he nodded slightly, indicating he could take their request and offer seriously. "Asylum granted. We're here to rescue a prisoner brought in from Midgar."

"Tifa Lockhart, right?" Kunsel asked.

Genesis narrowed his eyes suspiciously and glared at Kunsel. "And how do you know that?"

"I was the SOLDIER assigned to follow her from ShinRa HQ the day she was taken from the slums," Raeven admitted.

Genesis looked like he wanted to kill him, but Sephiroth held his arm out to prevent Genesis from going after the 2nd. "Who sent you to follow her?"

"It was a mission for Professor Hollander," Raeven answered. "He recognized her when she was leaving HQ with Cid Highwind, sir."

"What can you tell us about the three clones that took her?" Sephiroth asked.

Kunsel shrugged. "Not much, except that most of the Science Division refers to them as Hollander's freaks. But there's more. I have a friend in the Science Division and he said ShinRa's planning on initiating something called The Reunion Protocols using those clones."

Genesis frowned. "What the hell are The Reunion Protocols?"

"No one really knows," Kunsel answered. "But it was some kind of fail-safe Hojo implanted in General Sephiroth as a means to control him, if he got out of hand."

"The scientist we talked to didn't think it would allow ShinRa to control the General at all," Raeven added. "But he did think it would lead to a big disaster…like, as in the world's destruction, kind of disaster."

Sephiroth had never heard of The Reunion Protocols, but it triggered a memory. He had been approximately ten years old and was beginning to test his boundaries with Hojo.

_Sephiroth glared at Hojo while he inserted another needle into his arm for the umpteenth time in an hour. "Isn't it a bad idea to make me super strong?"_

_Hojo glared at him. "Why would giving you the strength to protect all of ShinRa alone, if necessary, be a bad idea, boy?"_

"_If I'm so strong, what's to stop me from destroying ShinRa instead of protecting it?"_

_Hojo's glare became a nasty smirk. "You have too much of your mother, Jenova, in you, boy. Her influence will always keep you in your place."_

"It has to have something to do with Jenova," Sephiroth said.

Genesis frowned. "We destroyed Jenova."

Sephiroth turned and faced Genesis. "But we still carry her cells." He turned his gaze back to Kunsel. "Do you have any information on how they plan to trigger this Reunion Protocol?"

Kunsel shook his head. "No, but it's something Hollander's freaks have a part in. That's all I know."

"Maybe you should get out of here," Genesis suggested. "We can find Tifa without you, Sephiroth, if necessary."

Sephiroth knew Genesis probably had a point, but he still shook his head. "I'm not running from ShinRa or their games anymore. I'm seeing this mission through."

"None of you…will make it out alive," Luxiere said, groaning as he tried to sit up and cast cure on himself.

Sephiroth and the others ignored him as they moved to continue on their path to find Tifa…except Genesis.

He paused beside the fallen SOLDIER, a malicious smirk curling around his lips. "I never liked you, Luxiere." He lifted his hand and a greenish glow enveloped Luxiere.

"What'd you do?" Zack asked when Genesis passed him.

Genesis shrugged. "I poisoned him."

Kunsel grinned. "So, you've moved on from fire spells, huh, General?"

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "If it turns out that you and your little friend here are lying just so you can betray us, you'll both find out the hard way."

* * *

><p>Tifa stirred slightly. After Yazoo had cast cure on her, she must have passed out. She sat up quickly when she heard a metallic rattling sound above her. She pulled herself to her feet using the bars as an anchor in case she was still unsteady. She jumped slightly when a vent covering popped off just outside her cell, and a girl jumped out, landing in front of her.<p>

"Cissnei?"

She smiled and pushed herself to her full height. "Hey, Tifa."

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think we'd let the General come in here on his own, did you?" she asked.

Tifa watched her deftly begin the process of picking the lock on her cell. "Well, no, but I didn't exactly expect you to drop out of the ceiling."

Cissnei worked the lock free and opened the door. "Come on, Tifa. Doors are for civilians. I'm a Turk. We make our own entrances."

"Leaving so soon?"

Tifa clenched her jaw when Kadaj appeared at the other end of the hallway, flanked by Loz and Yazoo. But she refused to look as defeated as she felt. "Sephiroth is here; you can't stop him."

"Then by all means, go to him."

Kadaj's pleasant smile didn't fool Tifa. "And you're not going to stop us?"

"Absolutely not," Kadaj answered. "You have been parted from our brother for far too long. Please, go to him. He misses you."

When the three clones moved aside, both Tifa and Cissnei approached them cautiously, expecting them to change their minds at any minute. When they were both in the open hallway, Cissnei grabbed her hand, and they both broke into a run.

"What the hell was that?" Cissnei asked, surreptitiously looking over her shoulder to make sure the clones weren't chasing them. "They went to the trouble of kidnapping you and setting up this elaborate trap for the General, yet, they just let us go."

Tifa shook her head. "I don't know, but we have to find Sephiroth and keep him away from those clones. They're going to try to control him using his Jenova cells."

"Fucking ShinRa."

Tifa pulled Cissnei to a stop and faced her. "No, it's worse than ShinRa. Those clones, or whatever they are, are using ShinRa's desire to control Sephiroth in order to come in contact with him. Whatever Hollander _thinks_ they're going to do, isn't what they're planning to do at all. They're going to try and make Sephiroth become Jenova's Chosen One."

Cissnei frowned. "Jenova's Chosen One? What the hell does that mean?"

Tifa shook her head. "I don't know, but…"

"But what, Tifa?"

"In Nibelheim, Sephiroth was ready to do that very thing," Tifa said. "And if my nightmare was right, we're all in a _lot_ of trouble."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure letting her go was a good idea?" Loz asked. "Hollander's gonna be <em>pissed<em>if she escapes with big brother before we get a chance to start our Reunion."

"Fuck Hollander," Kadaj said dismissively. "He doesn't matter."

Yazoo shook his head. "Loz is right, Kadaj. If we fail after willingly allowing Tifa to escape, he could make our lives painful."

Kadaj reluctantly acknowledged to himself that Sephiroth had suffered greatly at Professor Hojo's hands – they _all_ had those memories. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Well, we may be pieces of Sephiroth, but we're not him. We wouldn't allow a man to torture us like that when we can easily kill the bastard."

"You know it was never that simple," Loz protested. "Sephiroth didn't just sit there and take it like a bitch. Hojo had…things. He could immobilize him and do whatever he wanted and – "

"That's not going to happen to us," Kadaj promised. "Come on. Sephiroth is very close."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth lowered his hand after unleashing a Thundaga spell. He had cleared an entire hallway of infantrymen in less than five seconds. That should keep their path clear, but he tilted his head slightly. He could hear two sets of footfalls rushing toward them. He lifted his hand, ready to unleash another spell, but when Tifa came around the corner, his chest tightened. The relief he felt was indescribable.<p>

Tifa's relief was as clear as day on her face. She ran toward him, easily weaving between the fallen infantrymen, before throwing herself into his waiting arms.

He pulled her against his chest and held her tightly, stroking her back before kissing the top of her head.

"Seph, I'm sorry we fought." Her words were mumbled against his chest. "You were right. I should have left Midgar. I should have listened to you."

"None of that matters," he said, loosening his hold on her. When she looked up at him, a reassuring smile touched his lips. "All that matters is that you're safe."

"General, we have to get out of here," Cissnei said. "The three clones who took Tifa are looking for you and whatever they have planned, it's not good."

"She only feels that way because she doesn't understand what we're offering."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes when he looked up and saw the three men who had taken Tifa in the first place. He tightened his arms around Tifa protectively and glared at the clones.

Tifa pulled on his arm, almost desperately. "Please, Sephiroth. We have to leave."

Sephiroth knew she was right, but his body had frozen. He was staring at the three men and they were staring at him. Without warning, a blinding pain pierced his mind. He could _feel_ all three of them inside his mind.

_You've forgotten Mother._ The first voice was deep and accusing.

_You are her Chosen One_. The second voice was steady and calm, soothing almost.

_You must join your brothers and sisters in our Reunion_. Sephiroth recognized that voice to be the one of the shortest clone. _We can join together as one and take revenge on the ones who have caused us all so much pain, brother._

Sephiroth pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead in an effort to relieve the pain, but it only got worse. _How? How can we destroy them?_

_You'll find the answer you're looking for inside the Cetra's mind. She holds the key_.

Sephiroth almost sagged in relief when the clones retreated from his mind, but in their wake was a cluster of thoughts and emotions that weren't his own. He was becoming overwhelmed by the new voices in his head; not because they were intruding as the clones had done, but because they were the frantic thoughts of those around him.

_God, no! I can't lose him now. I love him too much to let him go_, Tifa thought.

_What's wrong with him?_ Zack asked. His concern was evident on his face.

_We have to get the General out of here, before it's too late_. Cissnei was a rare thing among the Turks: she still freely thought with heart.

_Well, fuck. This._ Genesis moved in front of Tifa and Sephiroth before lifting his hand and launching an abundance of fireballs toward the clones. They scattered, but his attack caused part of the walls to collapse in on themselves, putting a barrier between the clones and them.

"Seph, are you okay?" Tifa asked.

Sephiroth nodded, but the simple motion made him lose his balance.

Genesis was by his side in an instant, propping him up with his body. "Seph, you're physically compromised," Genesis said firmly. "We have to follow standard field mission protocols."

"And they are?" Tifa asked.

Zack shifted slightly. "Our priority to protect the senior field operative at all costs."

Cissnei gently touched her arm. "We're all expendable. General Sephiroth isn't."

Sephiroth listened to them and wanted to object, but he couldn't form any words. However, being able to hear Genesis' thoughts gave him some comfort.

_I can protect Sephiroth, but we will be the biggest targets_, Genesis thought to himself. _If we split up, I can focus on getting Seph out of here. The Puppy and my darling can get our little one out of here safely._

"No," Sephiroth moaned. "I won't leave Tifa."

Genesis looked startled by Sephiroth's protest. "We have to get you out of here. Standard protocols state – "

"I don't give a _fuck_ about standard protocols!" Sephiroth snapped.

Everyone just stopped and stared at him, even their thoughts had stopped. Zack, Kunsel, and Raeven all stared at him, their mouths slightly open. Cissnei had carefully schooled her facial features into an unreadable expression, yet her eyes were slightly wider than normal. And Tifa…she stood facing him looking absolutely frightened. He hadn't seen a look of fear on her face like that since she had been held by the SOLDIERs who had found her in the Nibelheim reactor.

He wanted to reach out to her, but he couldn't when Genesis stepped between them. Sephiroth scowled, but it was nothing compared to the glare Genesis currently aimed at him.

"I don't care if you don't give a fuck, General, but those are our standard procedures and we _will_ follow them," Genesis said, his voice stiff and cold.

Seeing his normally impulsive friend remain cool in the face of his angry outburst snapped Sephiroth out of his haze. Genesis was right. ShinRa was after him. They had lured him here and the three clones were obviously a part of whatever plan they had come up with. If he really wanted to protect Tifa, she had to be as far away from him as possible.

"You're right," Sephiroth said. "I apologize for my outburst."

Genesis looked at Zack. "I want you, Cissnei, and Tifa to escape along the cannon. Our transport can pick you up there." He turned and looked at Kunsel and Raeven. "I want you two where I can keep an eye on you, so you're both coming with me."

Sephiroth tuned out Genesis' instructions and focused on Tifa. She was still looking at him like she was looking at a stranger. He offered her his hand, a small, reassuring smile on his lips. He was happy when she eagerly reached for it and squeezed it before allowing him to pull her up against his body.

"I'm sorry, Tifa," he said before kissing the top of her head. "I don't know what came over me."

"I'm scared," she whispered against his chest. "I haven't seen you like that since…the basement in Nibelheim."

It was something he knew he needed to hear. He didn't want to think he was as frightening now as he had been back then, but the look in her eyes told him he was. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't become the monster he had almost fallen to two years ago.

"That won't happen again," Sephiroth promised. He looked at Genesis out of the corner of his eye. He could see his doubts reflected on Genesis' face. They both knew he was in trouble.

Genesis eventually stepped in. "Come on. If we all want to get out of here in one piece, we should leave now."

Sephiroth nodded and reluctantly released his hold on Tifa. He gently grasped her chin and tried to smile, though he knew it wasn't the same smile he used to reassure her. "I'll be fine. Genesis will take care of me."

Tifa reluctantly nodded. "Okay."

Sephiroth watched her run down the hallway with Zack and Cissnei before turning and glaring at Genesis. "She had better be okay."

Genesis lifted an eyebrow. "You're not the only one letting go of the one you love and leaving her fate to chance, Sephiroth."

* * *

><p>Kadaj closed his eyes. "I can feel his thoughts."<p>

Loz eagerly closed his eyes and focused on reaching out to Sephiroth. "He's confused, though. He seems lost." He opened his eyes and glanced at Yazoo. "He should be with us."

Yazoo smiled reassuringly at his older brother. "He'll be with us soon, Loz…so don't cry."

Loz rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

A malicious grin curled Kadaj's lips up at the corners. "When Sephiroth finally accepts Mother's will, he'll find the key to this planet's destruction wherever the Ancients have hidden it, and then, he will make this planet's inhabitants pay for Mother's pain."

* * *

><p>Tifa easily dislocated the infantryman's elbow before throwing him over her shoulder. She was pissed off, tired, and hungry. But, more importantly, she was worried about Sephiroth. The far off look in his eyes…she shook her head and jammed her elbow into the face of a SOLDIER who thought she hadn't heard him coming up behind her. She heard the satisfying sound of his nose cracking on impact and smiled before leveling a high kick to the side of his face, sending him to the ground with a thud.<p>

Zack winced at the impact. "Wow! I hope I never piss you off, Teef."

"I hate ShinRa and I hate SOLDIER," Tifa said, giving the fallen SOLDIER a kick to the gut when he started to move to get back to his feet.

Zack nodded. "I'm not too fond of them myself anymore."

"We have company!" Cissnei ran around the corner, firing her gun at targets Tifa assumed were following her.

"How many?" Zack asked.

The look on Cissnei's face was very telling to Tifa.

"Bad?" Tifa asked.

Cissnei hesitated before nodding. "It's not great."

Zack pulled out the Buster Sword and pressed his forehead against the blade. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and lowering the sword. He turned his head slightly and grinned at Tifa. "Keep going straight up those stairs and that'll take you to the surface of the cannon. Just run and don't look back. The ship will pick you up at the end."

Tifa frowned and shook her head, reaching out and squeezing Zack's wrist. "I'm not leaving you two here to fight them alone."

Cissnei smiled. "Zack and I are trained to handle unbeatable odds, Tifa. We'll be fine."

Zack nodded. "Besides, Sephiroth would kill us if we brought you back injured or dead…and I mean that literally." He rested his hand on her wrist, his grin softening to a smile. "He needs you, Tifa. Cissnei and I will be right behind you."

Against her better judgment, Tifa released her hold on his wrist, and turned toward the stairs. She ran along the narrow hallway and when she reached the metal stairs, she began her climb, taking two at a time. Her legs burned with the effort she put into making sure that there was as much distance between her and whatever hostile force could be coming up behind her.

The door leading to freedom finally came into sight, but when she finally reached it, she found it was locked. "Oh, for God's sake!" Nothing was allowed to be easy, was it? She couldn't just have _one_ thing go her way, could she? Everything just had to be difficult. "Fine. Have it your way, world," she muttered before grabbing the railings for purchase and unleashing a powerful kick at the door's weakest spot.

The door flung open and Tifa squinted against the light. She didn't have time to allow her eyes to adjust to the light, so she held her hand up to shield them from the bright sun. Zack's words repeated in her head. _Just run and don't look back_. Zack and Cissnei were buying her time to get away, so instead of wasting their efforts, Tifa ran and didn't look back. But as she ran, she began to wonder just _what_ she was running toward…besides the end of a giant cannon and an undoubtedly fatal plunge into the sea?

She stopped about halfway down the cannon and looked to the left and then the right. Where the hell was their escape? Right now, she was an easy target, just waiting to get picked off by ShinRa. She felt her heart begin to race. What if Genesis didn't make it out with Sephiroth? What if their ride had been shot down? What if the three clones had gone after Sephiroth and killed Genesis? What if…?

"Leaving already?"

Tifa turned quickly and found Scarlet standing behind her, a few infantrymen behind her. The blonde slowly approached her, and Tifa forced herself to stand still. She even crossed her arms and looked at Scarlet, trying to look like she couldn't care less that she had been discovered trying to escape.

"Well, ShinRa doesn't have the best policy when it comes to persuading its prisoners to share information." Tifa tried to keep her tone more conversational than confrontational. "And the food is terrible."

Scarlet laughed and shook her head. "No wonder Sephiroth kept you around. You have spirit. The General wouldn't want a shrinking flower."

Tifa smiled. "Thanks."

Scarlet stepped closer to Tifa and grabbed her by the hair, roughly pulling her head to the side; her smile was full of malice. "Too bad being a mouthy little slut won't get you very far with ShinRa."

Tifa gritted her teeth against the pain and forced a wry smile to her lips. "Really? You could have fooled me. It seems to be working out quite well for you. Aren't you the Director of the Weapons Division?"

Scarlet's face twisted and she snarled before pulling her hand back and slapping Tifa across the face. "You little bitch!"

Tifa grabbed her face and managed to pull herself free from Scarlet's hold on her hair. Oh, she was _so_ over ShinRa's bullshit. She pulled her hand back and slapped the older woman across the face, strangely satisfied to see she had managed to split Scarlet's upper lip with her strike.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes before launching herself at Tifa. They each traded slaps that got harder and more vicious, while the infantrymen leered at them, probably enjoying the stereotypical catfight that had broken out before their eyes.

Tifa doubted that Scarlet had any direct responsibility for the pain that Sephiroth had suffered while growing up within ShinRa as they groomed him to be their perfect killing machine, but she was still part of ShinRa and beating the hell out of any associate with ShinRa felt pretty damn good, in Tifa's opinion.

"Tifa! Run!"

Tifa punched Scarlet hard enough that she hit the ground. When Scarlet was out of Tifa's line of sight, she was able to see Zack and Cissnei running toward her. Cissnei was firing at the infantrymen pursuing them while Zack blocked the shots from the infantrymen who had been with Scarlet.

Zack reached out and grabbed Tifa by the hand and pulled her toward the end of the cannon. "Ready?"

Tifa frowned. "Ready? For what?"

"This!"

One minute, they were on the enormous barrel of the cannon, and then…they were falling off the edge.

Tifa squeezed her eyes shut. She hoped that the fall was long enough that she would pass out before hitting the water and breaking every bone in her body. But just as that thought crossed her mind, Zack wrapped his arm around her waist, and their rapid descent stopped abruptly. When Tifa looked up, she and Zack were hanging from a rope attached to a massive air ship unlike anything she had ever seen.

"Welcome to the Highwind!" Cissnei called.

Tifa looked down and was relieved to see Cissnei also hanging from the rope just below her and Zack. When she looked up again, she could see Biggs and Wedge pulling the rope up toward the open deck of the airship. She looked over her shoulder and saw Junon becoming a distant memory on the horizon.

When they were both safely on the deck, Tifa turned and hugged Zack, then Cissnei. "Thank you for coming after me, guys."

"No problem, Teef," Zack said with a grin.

Cissnei smiled. "You'd do the same for any of us."

Tifa nodded before turning and hugging both Biggs and then Wedge. "You two roughnecks are crazy, hanging of an airship like that!"

"Are you kiddin'?" Biggs asked. "Leanin' over that edge was the least dangerous thing we've done all damn day!"

"Facin' those SOLDIERs ain't exactly a walk in the park!" Wedge added.

"Tifa."

She turned and smiled when she saw Genesis step out onto the deck. Her smile faded when he didn't return the gesture. "What's wrong?"

"It's Sephiroth," he answered. "He's unconscious."


	42. Chapter 42: Wake Up

Author's Note: Another update and another thank you to **Sephiroth Owa13** for all her beta work! I appreciate the help, as always! ^_^

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Wake Up<strong>

Cloud looked up when Reno entered the conference room. "Any word?"

Reno nodded. "Yep."

Cloud waited patiently, but after a minute or so of silence, and the Turk just staring at him, Cloud blew out a frustrated sigh. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

Reno shrugged. "You want the good news or the bad news first, yo?"

Cloud swallowed. "Which ever one has to do with Tifa."

Reno pulled out a cigarette and lit the tip, inhaling deeply. "So, you want the good news, huh? Well, you're in luck, Romeo. The Puppy, General Pissy Pants, General Ice Queen, and Cissnei managed to save Tifa and escape Junon."

"Thank God." Cloud was relieved, but he remembered there was also bad news. "And the bad news?"

Reno narrowed his eyes slightly. "I guess this could be considered good news, too…for you, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"The three clones did something to Sephiroth," Reno answered. "He made it to the Highwind, but as soon as he got on board, he passed out. Genesis hasn't been able to wake him."

Cloud felt his heart lurch. What had he done? This was not what he had intended! He had just wanted to show Tifa that Sephiroth wasn't good for her. He hadn't wanted her to get hurt, he had just wanted her to understand that Sephiroth would only bring her pain. In his rush to prove that to her, he had only succeeded in proving that if she had to worry about someone hurting her, it was _him_, not Sephiroth.

"Shit."

Reno nodded, and took a long drag from his cigarette before releasing the smoke with a harsh exhale. "Yeah, "shit" is right, man. Sephiroth may be a pain in the ass and, in your case especially, a major cock block, but he is the best damn hope Wutai, and the rest of us, have in beatin' ShinRa. You better start praying to God that the General snaps out of this."

The door opened and Angeal walked in. "Reno, I need you to get a lock on a Professor Strahm. It seems he is someone who might be able to help with Sephiroth's current condition."

Reno nodded. "I'm on it, yo."

"When you have a location, and a rough schedule for him, meet me back here. He's apparently willing to be kidnapped should we need him."

Reno grinned. "Willing kidnap victims are my fave. Less cryin' and shit."

Angeal smiled and watched Reno close the door. He turned and looked at Cloud. "So, I take it Reno told you about Sephiroth."

Cloud nodded. He couldn't actually make eye contact with Angeal. The man probably hated him. For the past two years, Angeal had tried to help him come to terms with his lost opportunity with Tifa. He had opened himself to Cloud and shared information about his friendship with Sephiroth so he could start to see that Sephiroth wasn't just the experiments that had made him…and how had he repaid him? He had made it his business to actively drive a wedge between Sephiroth and Tifa, at any cost. It looked like the cost was going to be a lot higher than he ever really thought it would be.

"So, you're not speaking to me, huh?"

Cloud chanced a look up at Angeal, and found him watching him with a small smile on his face. "You hate me."

Angeal raised his eyebrows. "I do? Well, thanks for letting me know. I was wondering what that feeling in the pit of my stomach was."

"How can you make jokes at a time like this?" Cloud asked.

Angeal shrugged. "Because, if I allowed myself to really think about how your incredibly reckless and selfish actions may have inadvertently brought about the destruction of my friend, I might actually get mad. And trust me, Cloud – you _don't_ want to see me mad."

Cloud swallowed. No, he _didn't_ want to see Angeal mad…especially if Angeal was mad at _him_. "But I deserve it."

Cloud jumped slightly when Angeal firmly gripped his shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"Cloud, you're a young kid, and young kids make stupid mistakes. You couldn't have known this would happen."

Cloud lowered his eyes. "I should have known better than to leave her alone that night."

"So the Chocobo _can_ be taught. How novel."

Cloud turned and found Genesis leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He was going to answer him, but Angeal stepped in.

"Genesis, this isn't the time for this." When it looked like Genesis was going to say something, Angeal continued on, not giving Genesis the opportunity to say anything. "How is Tifa?"

Genesis glared at Cloud but eventually turned his gaze to Angeal. "She's fine. ShinRa must be losing their touch with interrogation now that we're gone. She only suffered a few bruises and a split lip, but no broken bones or severe lacerations to tend to. Obviously, she is quite shaken up by the whole thing."

Angeal nodded. "And Sephiroth?"

The look on Genesis' face at the mention of Sephiroth was probably the first sincere look of sadness Cloud had yet seen him express.

Genesis sighed and shrugged. "No change. Whatever those clones did to him, it fucked him up pretty good."

Reno entered the room and glanced between Cloud and Genesis, a smirk playing around his lips, before looking at Angeal. "I got the deets on Strahm for you. But you've got problems."

Genesis lifted an eyebrow. "When do we _not_ have problems?"

Reno chuckled. "Fair enough, yo, but this is a bigger problem than normal. Due to the Junon raid, all science division employees are on lockdown. None of them can leave Midgar, and none of them can be without an armed escort."

Angeal frowned. "That _is_ a problem."

"We can't just let Sephiroth suffer," Genesis said, his irritation clear in his voice.

"I don't see how we can get around this," Angeal countered.

"Um, I have a suggestion," Cloud said.

Genesis laughed and narrowed his eyes. "And just what is your suggestion, Chocobo?"

"Well, Reno hacked into a few ShinRa databases without any problems to get Tifa and Bob legitimate IDs and work permits for Midgar," Cloud explained. "He could hack in and issue an arrest warrant for Strahm. We could then have a couple of men go in, disguised as infantry, and retrieve the professor on the pretext of taking him to Junon for questioning."

Genesis lifted an eyebrow and looked at Angeal. "It's not a bad plan."

Angeal nodded. "Not bad at all, Cloud. We should probably ask for volunteers for this mission as well. The possibility that the team won't return is extremely high, and I'm not comfortable ordering anyone to go on a mission that is clearly a suicide mission."

"Agreed," Genesis said.

"I want to go, Angeal."

Angeal frowned and looked at Cloud. "This is going to be a dangerous mission. ShinRa will be on high alert now."

It was worth the danger, in his opinion. He had put Tifa in danger and Sephiroth, as well, with his selfish behavior. It was only right that he, too, face that same danger. "It's the least I can do."

Angeal looked frustrated and raised his gaze to Genesis, probably hoping that he could convince him not to go to Midgar.

Genesis locked his gaze with Cloud's; neither man blinked. Eventually, Genesis broke the stare and looked at Angeal. "I think the Chocobo should be allowed to go."

"Genesis…"

Cloud turned and looked at Angeal. "Let me do this for General Sephiroth."

Angeal's face lost most of its tightness when Cloud used Sephiroth's formal title, something he hadn't done once in the past two years. "Alright, Cloud. I'll support your participation in this mission."

"Kunsel's pretty tight with this Strahm dude," Reno added. "Maybe you should ask him to go, too. You could even send Bob to kick Kunsel's ass if it turns out he's a no good double-crosser."

"I'll go with the team," Genesis said, watching Cloud's reaction; probably trying to see how Cloud felt about his addition to the team.

_Let him stare_, Cloud thought to himself. _I'm done hiding from him, and all my mistakes._ "Will you be coming in as an infantryman?"

Genesis' lips twitched, most likely amused by Cloud's inquiry. "If you have no objections, I would like to accompany your team, Strife."

Angeal lifted an eyebrow and looked at Genesis. "Are you going to let Cloud lead this team, Genesis?"

Genesis shrugged. "Sure. After all, this is _his_ fuck up. He can fix it."

Cloud nodded. "You're right, sir. This _is_ my fuck up. And I _am_ going to fix it."

* * *

><p>Tifa watched Sephiroth, he didn't look like he was in pain. He looked peaceful…just like he always did when he slept. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. What the hell did those clones do to him? Had they activated the Reunion Protocols? Had they failed, or was this just the beginning?<p>

"How's he doing?"

Tifa glanced over her shoulder and looked at Rufus. "Still no change."

Rufus nodded and walked around the bed, sitting on a stool on Sephiroth's other side, facing Tifa. "Sephiroth is strong. He'll make it through this."

"But will he be the same man…or a twisted puppet of ShinRa?"

Rufus looked at Sephiroth for a moment before turning his gaze back to Tifa. "Sephiroth never was, and never will be a puppet of ShinRa. If I've learned anything about him in the two years I've spent, fighting by his side, it's that Sephiroth has always had a clear view of _who_ he is. ShinRa told the world that he was unbeatable. Hojo told him he was the greatest creation to spring forth from his genius. Genesis told him he was a ShinRa lapdog. Angeal told him he was an honorable man. Sephiroth…" Rufus smiled slightly. "He always saw himself as just a man. He had all those labels placed upon him, but in the end, Sephiroth just saw himself as a man who had enough dexterity to be talented with a sword. SOLDIER was always just his job."

Tifa smiled and looked at Sephiroth's face. "He's so confident in himself that I never felt an ounce of fear going into the mountains with him. My dream – our shared nightmare – was terrifying, but when I talked to him about it, he made me feel safe. I could actually believe that our nightmare was just that: a figment of our imaginations with no chance of coming true." Her smile slowly faded. "But the man I saw in the basement of that mansion…he was frightening." She shuddered and looked over at Rufus. "Your father has no idea what he's trying to unleash. Those clones aren't working for ShinRa's best interest. They want Sephiroth to embrace his destiny as Jenova's Chosen One. His destiny is to spread "Mother's" cells to the willing and destroy anyone who resists that "gift"."

Rufus frowned. "My father chooses to see only what he wants to see. If he's not careful, he'll end up dead."

Tifa looked at Sephiroth's face and nodded. "Somehow, I get the feeling that if those three clones were successful in their attempt to activate their Reunion, it'll be Sephiroth who'll make sure your father ends up dead."

* * *

><p>Cloud stared up at the ShinRa building in the center of Midgar, and swallowed. He had always felt intimidated when he entered the building in the past, but this time was different. He was an enemy attempting to extract a potential ally. If he was caught…damn. How did Tifa do this? He was completely shielded from everyone's eyes beneath his helmet, but Tifa had walked in there multiple times as just herself, not even using a wig or glasses to change her appearance.<p>

"Cold feet, Chocobo?"

Cloud straighten his shoulders and glared at Genesis. "Am I in charge of this mission?"

Genesis smirked and shrugged. "I don't know. Are you?"

Even though the helmet covered the condescending glitter he _knew_ was in Genesis' eyes, his smirk pissed Cloud off.

"I _am_ in charge and I don't need you mouthing off and blowing our cover, General. So, are you finished, or would you like to return to the helipad and wait with Elena?"

Genesis' smirk melted into a grin. "The Chocobo can learn, _and _he has balls. I'm impressed. Very well, I'm done mouthing off, Strife."

Cloud was stunned that Genesis had given in so easily, but he just nodded and faced the entrance. "Then let's do this."

* * *

><p>Strahm checked the numbers again before looking at Luxiere. "The poison has been flushed from your system."<p>

"Finally," Luxiere muttered. "But I'm stuck here until the next shift starts and your next guard arrives."

Strahm shook his head. "I still don't understand why we all need guards."

"The freaks told Hollander they were successful in activating Reunion." Luxiere pulled his shirt over his head and tucked it into his pants. "Old man ShinRa doesn't want Rufus or Lazard to get any bright ideas about kidnapping any of our scientists in an effort to reverse the process."

"Well, it's a waste of time, in my case," Strahm said. "Hollander is keeping all the information to himself. None of us really has any useful information about Reunion."

Luxiere grinned. "Sounds like sour grapes, Strahm. If you really want to be the star of this freak show, you'll just have to kill Hollander. Let's face it: the only way to get ahead in the Science Division is to bump off the guy above you."

The door to the room slid open and four infantrymen entered. Strahm frowned. He was supposed to be guarded by a SOLDIER, not a group of infantrymen. "Can I help you?"

The shortest one stepped forward. "Professor Strahm, I have a warrant for your arrest on the suspicion of treason against The ShinRa Electric Power Company."

Luxiere frowned. "Why wasn't I notified?"

The infantryman looked at him. "I'm not sure, sir. All I know is that this warrant was given to me with the instruction that Professor Strahm was to be taken into custody and transferred to Junon for interrogation, sir."

"Give me that warrant," Luxiere demanded. He took the document and scanned it before thrusting it back into the infantryman's hand. "Fucking infantry. Is it too much to ask that the infantry advise SOLDIER of any arrests of employees _before_ they happen?"

The infantryman shrugged. "I'm sorry, sir, but I received the warrant from Commander Tawny."

Luxiere narrowed his eyes. "Damn that bastard. Where is he?"

"He called us to his office to deliver this warrant, so I assume he's still there," the infantryman said.

Luxiere cursed under his breath before looking at Strahm. "If they're interrogating you for any charges that have merit, I suggest you confess right away. The infantry enjoys their petty torments."

oOo

Strahm didn't want to admit it, but walking through the halls of ShinRa, surrounded by infantrymen, made him feel like a common criminal. When they approached the waiting helicopter, he felt the ridiculous desire to run. The company's logo on the side of the helicopter seemed to mock him. Until he had seen that, he had been hoping against hope that it was all an elaborate plan by Wutai's forces to sneak him out of Midgar…but everything was too on point to not be real; the ID badges, uniforms, warrants, and all the other paperwork being exchanged was the hallmark of ShinRa ridiculous bureaucracy.

The main infantryman nodded to the helicopter pilot before pulling the heavy door open. "In you get, Professor."

Strahm swallowed convulsively, and reluctantly crawled into the helicopter; the instinct to fasten his belt made his hands move. When the door slammed shut and they began their lift off, Strahm had the sinking feeling he wasn't coming back alive.

As Midgar faded behind them, the infantryman on Strahm's right smirked. "Don't look so worried, Professor. We've already been to Junon and I, for one, have no desire to return so soon."

Strahm frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"I told you we'd come back for you."

Strahm looked at the man on his right side, and sighed in relief when the man removed his helmet, revealing it was Kunsel. "Thank God it's you! I was truly convinced I was off to die in Junon."

The rest of the infantrymen removed their helmets, too. Strahm was surprised to see the man on his left was Genesis and one of the men across from him was a former Genesis copy, but the forth man was unfamiliar to him.

Kunsel grinned. "Hey, man. It's only a matter of time before ShinRa starts looking for someone to blame for the shit storm heading its way."

Strahm frowned and looked at Genesis. "What "shit storm"?"

Genesis gestured toward the unfamiliar blond. "Ask Cloud. This is his mission."

Strahm looked at Cloud. "Something's happened."

"Hollander's special project clones came into contact with Sephiroth during the raid on Junon." Cloud frowned when Strahm stiffened slightly. "So, it _is_ as bad as we thought?"

Strahm nodded. "I don't have any proof, but I _know_ Hollander's wrong about what Reunion really is."

"Our main problem right now is that Sephiroth seemed okay after their encounter, but he inexplicably passed out later," Genesis explained. "We have no idea why, and we haven't been able to wake him."

Strahm looked at Cloud. "I'm happy to do what I can, but I'm not an expert on Sephiroth. Granted, I did work on his tests and review results, but Hojo was always very secretive with the details of the General's genetic makeup."

"Anything you could do would be helpful," Cloud said.

Strahm nodded, but he knew it might already be too late for Sephiroth.

* * *

><p>Vincent entered the room where Yuffie told him he could find Sephiroth. He was hooked up to so many machines and monitors that it instantly took him back to being in Hojo's labs all those years ago. He closed his eyes and reminded himself that Hojo was dead and that all the machines were there to help Sephiroth, not hurt him.<p>

He opened his eyes and composed himself before moving closer to where Tifa was sitting. She was holding Sephiroth's hand, and it warmed Vincent's heart to know his son had someone to be there for him during this time of vulnerability. She loved him, and would protect Sephiroth while he couldn't fend for himself.

Tifa must have heard his approach because she turned and looked at him before smiling. "Hi, Vincent."

"How is he?"

Her smile faded slightly when she shrugged. "I'm not sure. He hasn't woken up yet."

Vincent rested his golden claw on her shoulder. "You need your rest, too."

She shook her head. "I can't leave him."

"He would want you to sleep."

Tifa looked like she was going to protest, but eventually, she nodded. "You're right, he'd want me to get some rest."

"You've been through a lot yourself," Vincent pointed out. "I'll stay with him until you return."

Tifa nodded and got to her feet. She leaned close to Sephiroth and kissed his cheek before whispering: "I love you."

"Sephiroth is lucky to have you by his side," Vincent said.

Tifa blushed slightly. "I'm lucky to have him, too."

When Vincent was alone with Sephiroth, he sat in the chair Tifa had just vacated and stared at his son. Even after two years, ShinRa still saw him as their property, and in their effort to regain their "property", they may have damaged him beyond repair.

Sephiroth's face tightened, as if he was in some kind of physical pain or mental anguish, but soon settled back into his peaceful looking sleep.

Vincent touched his arm and gently squeezed it. "I'm here for you, Sephiroth. You are _not_ alone, ever."

_Vince, your boy's in trouble_.

Vincent squeezed his eyes shut. _I'm not in the mood to listen to you today, Chaos._

Chaos snorted. _You don't really have a choice, old man. For once I have something important to say. Your son isn't right._

Vincent frowned. _What do you mean, "isn't right", demon?_

_I mean he isn't right. He smells wrong. He smells like…evil._

Vincent looked at Sephiroth, and tried to see if he could sense what Chaos sensed, but it was useless. All he saw was his son and that he was in pain.

Chaos sighed, his growing irritation audible in the sigh._ You can't see it because, in your heart, you don't _want_ to see it. Let me put it this way: Sephiroth has never been Jenova's son more than he is right now._

Vincent tensed up. _Explain yourself._

_Reunion is imminent, and so is the world's destruction_, Chaos answered. _And we can't let that happen._

Vincent could tell Chaos wasn't suddenly thinking it was time to become a team player. This was something big, and it had something to do with Chaos' very nature. _What are you trying to say?_

_Sephiroth is the tool of Jenova. She's dead, but her will lives on in the cells that your son carries. He will bring such pain to this planet that the only way to stop the pain is for Omega to be awaken. Then I – we will complete our purpose._

Vincent frowned. _You're talking about destroying this planet._

_If your son is successful in realizing Jenova's plans for this world, Vince, you'll happily help me destroy this planet. Sephiroth will bring this world nothing but pain._

_There must be something we can do to prevent that scenario._

_Keep him away from that Cetra girl_, Chaos said.

Vincent frowned. _What does she – _

_If you want to save your son, Vince, you must prevent him from seeking out the Cetra._

* * *

><p>Tifa tried to sleep, but she couldn't. All she could think of was Sephiroth. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was the look on his face after the clones had done whatever it was they had done to him. He looked like he did in the mansion's basement and in her nightmares: evil personified.<p>

She sat up and shook her head. He wasn't that man. He would _never_ be that man. He promised he wouldn't let that happen. Still…the clones had been very adamant that Sephiroth wouldn't be able to resist Reunion. He almost hadn't made it Nibelheim. What if – No. She couldn't let herself think like that.

Tifa got to her feet and walked over to the door of her bedroom. She couldn't just stay there, and stew in her own juices. She opened the door, and jumped when she saw Cloud standing on the other side of the door.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said and slammed the door in his face.

"I don't blame you," Cloud said, his voice muffled through the door. "Listen, I was an ass, like, beyond anything anyone could believe, okay? I know that. I put you in danger, and I put Sephiroth in danger."

"Why did you do it?"

"Tifa, do we _really_ have to have this conversation through the door?"

"Yes, Cloud, we do."

Cloud sighed. "Because I'm an insecure dick. I saw what Sephiroth had with you and I was jealous. I wasted so much of my life trying to become a hero like Sephiroth, and just when I thought I was good enough for you without being a hero, Sephiroth swooped in and got the girl. The hero _always_ gets the girl."

Tifa narrowed her eyes, and yanked the door open with such violence, Cloud visibly flinched.

"The hero _got_ the girl? What am I? Some kind of door prize?"

Cloud frowned. "What? No, of course not. I didn't mean it like that. It's just…you know what? Forget it, Tifa. I'm a dick, and you should never speak to me, ever again."

Tifa frowned slightly. "Why did you come to talk to me?"

"I know it's too late, but I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. You love him, and it's obvious he loves you." Cloud rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I just wanted you to know that I know that, now, Tifa. That's all."

Cloud turned and walked away, pausing only when Genesis came around the corner. Cloud looked up and nodded. "General."

Genesis returned the gesture. "Strife."

Tifa raised an eyebrow at the respectful gesture. "Uh, did I miss something?"

Genesis frowned slightly. "Didn't he tell you, little one?"

"Tell me what?"

"Strife led a team into Midgar and we managed to extract a scientist who was in charge of the Science Division of ShinRa in Hojo's absence. He was removed in favor of Hollander when he returned to ShinRa, but he should be quite helpful with Sephiroth's current condition." Genesis drew her hand through his arm and guided her back down the hallway. "He's about to start examining Sephiroth, and I thought you'd like to be there with him."

oOo

When she entered the room, Vincent was still there. Angeal, Rufus, Lazard, and Tseng were in a corner, talking quietly, and an unfamiliar man was reading Sephiroth's charts.

"Professor Strahm? This is Tifa Lockhart," Genesis said.

The man turned around and smiled at Tifa, offering her his hand in a greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lockhart."

He had a friendly face and a gentle smile, something she hadn't seen in Hojo or Hollander. She had the feeling she could trust him with Sephiroth's care. She took his hand in hers and smiled. "Likewise, Professor."

He inclined his head and looked at the small group in the corner. "I'll need to speak with Miss Lockhart about everything the clones said about Reunion and what happened when they encountered the General, so if we could have some privacy, it would be most helpful."

Genesis looked at Tifa and smiled. "We'll be right outside that door, if you need us, Tifa."

Tifa nodded, and watched the men file out of the room without any protests. When they were alone, she looked at the professor. "What can I tell you?"

Strahm pulled up a chair and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same thing. "Did the clones say anything about what their intentions were? I mean, I'm sure it has nothing to do with bringing Sephiroth back under ShinRa's control."

Tifa shook her head and sat down, facing the professor. "They seem to view ShinRa as a means to an end. Reunion is supposed to awaken Sephiroth's instinct to become The Chosen One."

Strahm frowned. "The Chosen One?"

Tifa struggled to find the right words to describe what the clones had told her. "The Chosen One is the person who is supposed to spread Jenova's cells to the willing and destroy the ones who refuse "Mother's gift"."

Strahm nodded. "And when they came face-to-face with the General, what did they do? Did they touch him, or use any materia?"

Tifa shook her head. "No. They weren't near him at all."

"What happened?"

"They just stared at him, and he grabbed his head." It was still very strange to Tifa. One minute he had been fine and the next – that was it! "Professor, one of the clones was able to get into my head. He was in my mind."

Strahm frowned. "He used telepathy to read your mind?"

"No, it was more intense than that," Tifa said. "It was like he was _in_ my mind, rifling through my memories. Maybe that's what they did to Sephiroth?"

"It's possible," Strahm murmured. "The Jenova cells have properties we _still_ don't understand. If they forged a mental link with the General, it's possible they activated a part of the General's brain that is unused, and it overwhelmed his central nervous system, causing him to pass out. There are, of course, tests I can perform to see if there's any new brain activity."

"If that's what they did, is there anyway to reverse the process, Professor?" Tifa asked.

Strahm shrugged. "I'm not sure. If those clones have changed the General's very nature, then the battle to correct it may be a fight he has to face alone."

Tifa nodded and looked at Sephiroth. It pained her to think that Sephiroth would have to face one of the most important battles of his life alone, but she would still be there for him emotionally. She reached out, and took his hand in hers. _You didn't leave me, and I won't leave you, Sephiroth. Ever._


	43. Chapter 43: The Sickness Is Rising

Author's Note: Okay, so first of all, I am so sorry this chapter took so long to post! At first I had a _huge_ writer's block. Then, it got all out of control and I had to split it! So, long story short, please forgive the lateness of this chapter and I'm hopeful that the next one won't take as long! Thank you for your patience everyone!

As always, thank you to my beta, **Sephiroth Owa_13**. I am lucky to have you around to motivate my sorry butt into action! And she is also the reason I haven't run out of chapter titles! ^_^

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: The Sickness Is Rising<strong>

Tifa watched Professor Strahm look at the scans of Sephiroth's brain that he had just taken. It had been a few hours since he'd started and she was anxious for his answers. In the past, Sephiroth had passed out like this only once before and that was on the boat to Wutai when Genesis destroyed Jenova's head. At the time, Professor Hollander had said it was probably something to do with Sephiroth's connection to Jenova suddenly being severed. Even though she was dead, technically, the cells seemed to be a parasite that lived on. If he was knocked out because that connection was severed, then he was probably unconscious now because the connection had been re-established by the clones.

Tifa ran a hand through her hair and sighed. _What a mess,_ she thought to herself. She stared at Sephiroth and shook her head. "Why can't they just leave him alone?"

Strahm's smile was sympathetic, and the hand he placed on her shoulder was supportive. "ShinRa only sees what's good for them. People are nothing but an annoyance to the company. General Rhapsodos' defection caused more trouble for ShinRa than they like to admit. General Sephiroth's defection shook the public's faith in ShinRa. They think if they can take the General back that it will set everything right again."

Tifa shook her head and made a face. "They've done something far worse than _anything_Genesis did to them. Sephiroth's a good man, but they didn't see him in Nibelheim. He is capable of destroying everything – all of ShinRa's bullshit won't mean anything." She sighed and looked at the professor. "So, what's the verdict?"

Strahm set the scans down. "There is more brain activity than I've seen in previous scans of the General, and of every other SOLDIER. I think it's safe to say that the clones were successful in doing something. Did they activate the Reunion Protocols? I can't say for sure. We won't really know anything more until he wakes up."

"Great."

Strahm squeezed her shoulder. "I'll give you a few minutes with him. I have to check on the results of those blood samples I took earlier.

Tifa nodded before turning her gaze back to Sephiroth. When the door closed behind Strahm, she lifted Sephiroth's hand to her lips, and pressed a soft kiss against his knuckles. "Don't leave me, Seph. I need you."

* * *

><p>Genesis looked up when Strahm entered the hallway. "Well?"<p>

Strahm sighed. "The clones definitely did something. The General's brain activity is off the charts. Until he wakes up, I can't say what the new brain activity means. Any insight into his behavior before he lost consciousness may be helpful."

Genesis thought for a moment and frowned. "It may be nothing…"

Angeal touched Genesis' shoulder. "What is it?"

Genesis turned and looked at Angeal. "I think he was able to hear my thoughts."

Angeal frowned. "What?"

"I was trying to formulate the best plan of escape since ShinRa would know we were there," Genesis said. "I figured the best plan of action was to split up. In the end, we followed my plans, but initially, when I first thought of separating Tifa and Sephiroth, he said he wouldn't leave Tifa. I _know_ I hadn't said anything out loud, but Sephiroth knew what I was thinking."

Strahm nodded. "That actually makes sense. Tifa said one of the clones had entered her mind. If the clones "entered" Sephiroth's mind to activate Reunion, it's possible that one of the side effects to Sephiroth was being left with the ability to hear the thoughts of others. Listen, I'm just going to check on his blood work, then I'll return."

Once the professor was gone, Genesis looked at Vincent. "This is a mess. I never should have let Sephiroth go to Junon."

A small smile curled Vincent's lips slightly. "I don't think you could have stopped him."

Angeal smiled and nodded. "He really loves that girl. Can't say I blame him. She is one of the most genuinely caring people I've ever met. Her heart has enough room for everyone."

Genesis nodded. "She cared about me even when I was a degrading mess. She was so good to me." He paused and looked up at Angeal. "She needs Sephiroth. We can't let ShinRa take him away from her…or us."

Angeal's face tightened. "They already tried to separate all of us with their lies and manipulations. They didn't succeed then; they won't now, either."

Vincent looked at both men and shook his head. "Sephiroth's in trouble."

Genesis lifted an eyebrow. "Well, no offense, but no shit."

"No offense taken," Vincent said. "But it's worse than we suspect."

"What do you mean?" Angeal asked.

"I relieved Tifa earlier so she could get some rest. While I sat with Sephiroth, Chaos said that Sephiroth doesn't smell right anymore."

Genesis scrunched his nose up. "Chaos was _smelling_ Sephiroth? Uh, gross."

Vincent turned and looked at him, his eyes glowed yellow, and his voice was different. "You will be happy that I can smell a difference in your friend since your _human_ senses failed to pick up any difference."

Genesis' eyes widened. He knew Chaos resided within Vincent, but thus far, the demon had made no appearance. He sounded offended, and the _last_ thing Genesis wanted to do was offend a demon. "My apologies."

The yellow glow faded from Vincent's eyes and he looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Genesis. Normally, I am able to control Chaos, but what he has discovered has touched a nerve with him and he is quite…mouthy."

"What did he mean when he said Sephiroth "doesn't smell right"?" Angeal asked.

"Chaos was trying to tell me that he smells evil," Vincent said. "And that he hasn't been more Jenova's son than he is now."

Angeal shook his head. "So, what he's trying to tell you is that Reunion has already been activated, and Sephiroth is already lost?"

"That's bullshit!" Genesis snapped. "I _refuse_ to believe that Sephiroth is lost to us. He fought that bitch off in Nibelheim, he can do it again."

Vincent looked at Genesis. "I fear it may not be that simple this time."

* * *

><p>The incessant buzzing made Sephiroth twitch. He was desperately trying to cling to sleep, but the voices wouldn't stop.<p>

_Will Tifa forgive me?_

_I wish Sephiroth would just wake up._

_My son needs me and I can't help him._

_Without him all could be lost._

_How could science be allowed to create such distress?_

_If I hadn't run from ShinRa and told Sephiroth the truth, this wouldn't be happening._

_If I had been a better friend, Sephiroth and Genesis wouldn't have drifted apart._

Sephiroth squeezed his eyes, wishing the noise in his head would stop. However one voice soothed him and cut across the chaos in his mind.

_I love you, Seph. Please come back to me._

It was that voice that forced him to open his eyes. At first, Sephiroth thought the past two years had been a dream. Upon first glance of all the machines surrounding him, he thought he was back in a lab and a lab meant _Hojo_. But when he blinked again, he saw that the surroundings were very different. The room was bright, none of the machines were pumping mako into his body, and there was one very important difference: Tifa was curled up in the chair beside his bed.

A slight frown creased her brow, even in sleep, but he was glad to see she had escaped Junon. He remembered boarding the Highwind, but everything after that was a blank. In the quiet of the lab, he was finally able to visually inspect Tifa for injuries. Everything had happened so fast in Junon that he was relieved to see her alive, and didn't inquire about the interrogation methods used on her.

Sephiroth could see she hadn't bothered to use a potion or even cast Cure on herself, because he could see her lip was split, and she had a dark bruise forming on her cheek. He was actually surprised that Genesis hadn't insisted on healing his "little one" as soon as he saw her. Sephiroth had a hard time believing his own physical distress would keep Genesis from happily taking advantage of being able to touch Tifa.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tifa stretched in her sleep and rubbed her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and yawned before turning her gaze to him. She looked startled to see him staring back at her, no longer sleeping, and seemed ready to hug him, but something held her back; her fear was practically rolling off her in waves.

"Tifa, I'm okay," he said, wanting to reassure her she had nothing to fear.

She still looked unsure, but she didn't let her concerns hold her back. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're awake." She turned her head when the door opened behind her. "He's awake!"

He was irritated with whoever entered the room and caused Tifa to pull away from him. When she moved out of his line of sight, he tensed up. It was a man with short black hair, wearing a lab coat. He instantly recognized him as one of Hojo's army of assistants. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes while he watched the man approached him.

"General, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

Sephiroth grabbed the scientist's arm when the man reached out to touch him. His eyes went from the frightened scientist, to Tifa. The look of fear had returned to her eyes. "What is he doing here?"

Cautiously, Tifa stepped forward and gently unwrapped Sephiroth's fingers from the scientist's arm. "Please, he's only here to help. You can trust him."

Sephiroth again looked at the startled man beside Tifa. "_You_ are a ShinRa scientist. I trust no one from ShinRa – especially anyone from the Science Division."

The man composed himself and nodded. "I don't blame you, General. Hojo didn't instill trust in the people he worked on. Please, let me assure you that while I worked under both Hojo and Hollander, they weren't the reason I came to work for ShinRa. Professor Gast was the reason. He was a pioneer, and I admire _his_ work."

Sephiroth relaxed slightly at the mention of Professor Gast, but he was still suspicious. "Why are you here?"

"Seph, you passed out for no reason after coming into contact with Kadaj," Tifa said, her voice gentle.

Sephiroth frowned, not recognizing the name. "Who's Kadaj?"

"That's one of the clones," Tifa answered.

"I understand the distrust you hold for me, General," the professor said. "I really do, but I want to help you anyway I can."

"Seph, I trust him."

Tifa's soft affirmation of trust cut through his doubts. He scoured his memories for anything to do with the man beside him, trying to remember if there had been any interaction between them – good or bad – but the only thing that came to mind were the few times Hojo allowed him to draw blood. He remembered his face now. It had been the only kind face he had seen since Professor Gast.

"What's happened to me?"

The professor appeared startled by Sephiroth's question, but seemed able to shake it off. "Well, to be perfectly frank, General, I believe the clones you encountered activated a genetic fail safe within your brain."

Sephiroth frowned. "A fail safe? How was this achieved?"

Professor Strahm shook his head. "Professor Hollander found notes about it in Professor Hojo's records. He seems to believe Hojo purposely implanted this protocol in your brain either while you were still in the womb or shortly after your birth."

Sephiroth could hear Strahm's doubts in his head as if Strahm was actually saying them out loud. "You don't agree."

Strahm hesitated, but eventually shook his head. "No, I disagree with him wholeheartedly, General."

"And what do you believe?"

"I think the "Reunion Protocol" isn't something that Hojo engineered or perfected in any way," Strahm said. "I think it's something inherent to the nature of the Jenova cells themselves."

Tifa frowned. "What do you mean?"

Strahm pulled up another chair and sat beside them. "Jenova is almost like a virus. Once she gets inside you, her cells will expand, killing other cells and breaking down your very DNA. The SOLDIER J-cell protocols were designed to that in SOLDIERs, but in a limited way. Her cells imbued SOLDIER operatives with strengths and powers of only a fraction of Jenova's true potential. Hojo managed to find a way use mako to control the growth of the cells, so instead of SOLDIERs becoming overwhelmed by her cells, we were able to control what they effected and how much they actually changed the recipient's DNA."

Tifa shook her head. "What does all that mean?"

"Hollander thinks the "Reunion Protocol" Hojo mentioned is something Hojo created to control Sephiroth," Strahm explained. "He thinks that by activating that fail safe, he can bring Sephiroth back under control and bring him back to ShinRa as a good little servant."

Sephiroth knew the professor disagreed. "You think this isn't the case at all, is that right, Professor?"

Strahm nodded. "That's right, General."

"What do you think about the Reunion Protocols?" Tifa asked.

"I think they're a flaw Hojo found but did not report," Strahm answered. "I think there was a flaw in his work and he covered it up by claiming the Reunion Protocol was a fail safe. Instead of giving ShinRa control over the General again, I think it will set off the reactivation of the Jenova cells within him, rewriting his DNA to match Jenova's. Once that happens, he will have her abilities, and, unfortunately, we don't know the full depth of those abilities."

"So, we've already lost Sephiroth, is that what you're telling me?" Tifa demanded angrily. "We're just going to give up on him? No! I'm not going to do that!"

Sephiroth looked at Tifa and felt his lips curl into a small smirk. Her eyes were flashing, and her cheeks were flushed. The strength within her was overwhelming to his senses. He felt desire flare within him and knew she was the perfect woman to have by his side as he traveled the cosmos, conquering worlds.

Sephiroth shook his head slightly. Conquer worlds? He stared at Tifa and tried to remember what about her actions set off such a strange thought. However, when he looked at her now, he just saw Tifa…no delusions of grandeur. He had to make himself focus once more on the conversation before him.

Strahm reached out and placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder. "No, I'm not saying we should give up, but I think it's safe to assume the protocols have been activated." He turned his gaze to Sephiroth. "General, how are you feeling right now?"

Sephiroth shrugged slightly. "I feel fine. Maybe a little more tired than normal, and my head aches."

Strahm got to his feet and pulled out a small penlight, testing its brightness on the back of his hand, before stepping closer to Sephiroth. "May I check your eyes, General?"

Sephiroth wasn't used to scientists _asking_ if they could do anything to him, and the idea of actually turning down one of their "requests" of him seemed tempting. In the end, he just nodded and allowed the professor to shine the light in his eyes. A few quick flashes in each eyes and then the professor stepped back.

"Normal pupillary response to light, so that's one good thing." Strahm picked up his chart and made a notation, checking his watch for the time. "Though your eyes are glowing like they would if you had just had a fresh mako treatment. Your eyes don't glow like that normally, do they General?

Sephiroth shook his head. "No."

Strahm against resumed his place in one of the chairs beside Sephiroth's bed. "May I check your pulse?"

Sephiroth sighed irritably. Not being asked if someone could touch him was bad enough, but all the excessive requests for permission to touch him was grating on his nerves. "Stop asking me for permission every time it is required for you to touch me!"

Tifa frowned. "Sephiroth, what's gotten into you?"

He scowled at her, but found he couldn't stay angry when he was looking at her. He sighed and looked at the professor. "I apologize."

Tifa rolled her eyes. _Yeah, right._

Sephiroth turned his head quickly and looked at Tifa. She was looking around the room and the professor didn't seem to have noticed her comment. Sephiroth closed his eyes and focused on Tifa, conducting a little experiment of his own. The more he focused on Tifa, the closer to her he felt – physically and mentally.

As the sensation of getting closer to her increased, the more prominent her feelings became in Sephiroth's mind. He could feel her relief, her fear, her sadness, the pain from her untreated wounds, and her anger. She was angry with ShinRa for what they had taken, herself because the clones had beaten her, Cloud for kissing her in the first place, and she was angry with Sephiroth for being so difficult with the man trying to help him.

"General, I do have a question regarding the time right after your encounter with the clones."

Sephiroth had to shake his head slightly to clear his mind of Tifa's emotions. He turned his head and looked up at the professor. "What do you want to know?"

Strahm marked down his blood pressure before lifting his gaze to Sephiroth's face. "I'll be blunt: are you hearing voices?"

Sephiroth frowned. "Excuse me?"

"General Rhapsodos said that when your party was attempting to decide the best escape plan, he had the feeling you had heard his thoughts," Strahm answered.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Genesis was just being melodramatic. He said we should split up, but that Tifa should go with Zack and Cissnei. I was, understandably, reluctant to part with her so soon after her recovery."

Tifa leaned over and touched his hand. "Seph, Genesis didn't _say_ anything. You just looked at him and freaked out."

Strahm shook his head. "General, if I'm going to help you, I need you to be honest with me. Are you hearing voices?"

Sephiroth turned and looked at Tifa. "Not the same way I did in Nibelheim, Tifa, and not the way Zack and Cloud did on the boat to Wutai." Sephiroth sighed when the fear didn't fade from her eyes. He couldn't look at her while she was so scared, so he instead focused on Strahm. "I can hear thoughts. Peoples' thoughts are constantly in my mind now. It's like a constant buzzing and sometimes, a voice will push its way to the forefront and I can hear that person clearly. That must be what happened with Genesis in Junon."

Strahm nodded. "This supports what I suspected. Reunion has been activated, General, and unfortunately, I can't say what this means for you…except that you'll most likely have to fight the pull of Jenova's cells again."

"So, there's nothing you can do for him?" Tifa asked.

Strahm shrugged and shook his head. "I don't have the necessary data to formulate any kind of blockers or defense for the General. I'm sure one of Vice President Shinra's Turks could hack into the databases to retrieve Hojo and Hollander's information, but I'm not sure I trust their research."

"I doubt the information will still be there, but there was a lot of Professor Gast's research in the basement of the ShinRa Mansion in Nibelheim," Sephiroth said. "It was quite informative."

Strahm nodded. "Thank you, General. I will speak to your companions about retrieving the data. I'll just be a moment."

Once they were alone again, Tifa turned and looked at Sephiroth. "I'm so sorry I didn't leave Midgar when you told me to."

Sephiroth shook his head. "It's not your fault, Tifa. If this was ShinRa's plan all along, they would have made it happen, one way or another."

"Still – "

"No, Tifa. You did what you thought was right at the time."

Tifa looked down at her hands. "Your clones scare me, Seph. They really do. All three of them want you to replace Jenova and destroy this planet." She looked up at him and held his gaze for a moment. "They call it Reunion, but…it's something evil. They don't want to just destroy ShinRa. They want this planet for you."

When she looked away, Sephiroth could feel his lips pull up at one corner of his mouth in what may have been seen as a curious kind of smile to the casual observer. But if that observer caught on to the feelings of revenge and the desire for ultimate suffering, they would see his grin as pure malice.

Tifa really had no idea how appealing what she had just described sounded to him. She had no idea just how attractive the thought of taking the planet from the inferior humans sounded to him. It was almost like a soothing balm to his frayed nerves and raw emotions.

First, ShinRa would be destroyed. They had to pay for what they had done to him. An enticing image of running Masamune through President ShinRa's body came to mind. Strangling that annoying bitch Scarlet with his bare hands only deepened the grin that was twisting his lips into a sneer. Decapitating Heidegger and Palmer would be most satisfying. And Hollander…Sephiroth smirked. Hollander he would strap to one of the examination tables before breaking his legs, arms, hands, and feet before pumping him full of experiment mako protocols to observe his bones heal without the benefit of proper resetting, just to see how they healed on their own. Then he would repeat the breaking process and let him suffer with the pain. Why not? After all, it was an experiment he himself had gone through. It was only fair for the sadist to feel the pain he subjected others to.

But this was all just fantasy. He couldn't fully achieve his goals without a weapon that ShinRa couldn't fight. One of the clones had told him to seek out the Cetra. She would have the answer he was looking for. He had to speak with her and find what he needed. Of course, she probably wouldn't give him the answer he was looking for _willingly_, but he would have his answer one way or another.

When the door opened again, Strahm entered the room followed by Genesis, Angeal, and Vincent. When Sephiroth looked at Vincent, he was immediately struck by the overwhelming presence of Chaos. Strange, he had never noticed Chaos before, and from just looking at Vincent, it didn't appear as though Chaos was fighting for control of their shared body. Why would he feel the demon so acutely?

"Welcome back to the Land of Consciousness," Genesis said with a dramatic lift of his left arm. "We were afraid a handsome prince would have to be found to kiss you awake."

Angeal nudged Genesis and rolled his eyes before looking at Sephiroth. "How are you feeling?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "Just a little tired."

"The professor said we need to return to the Shinra Mansion to retrieve some of Professor Gast's notes," Vincent said.

Sephiroth focused on listening for any hints that Chaos was attempting to push his way into the position of control, but Vincent sounded the same as he always did. Still, Sephiroth couldn't quite shake the feeling that the demon was watching him. He tried to push out with his mind as he had done with Tifa, but Vincent's mind had a very big wall around it, and Sephiroth didn't know enough about his new-found powers to tell if there was a way to break through.

Sephiroth eventually shrugged. "Gast's notes may be the only thing we can trust. Hojo was a liar and not above altering his notes to hide his mistakes."

"This is going to be dangerous," Angeal said. "Nibelheim has been rebuilt to cover up ShinRa's actions, and there may not be a large security force in place there anymore, but the information in that basement is under the Science Division's jurisdiction. That means they've either set loose random monsters to take care of intruders, or there is a security force in place that is practically invisible."

Vincent nodded slightly. "I agree with that assessment."

Genesis arched an eyebrow. "Another dangerous mission? How fun."

Tifa rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "And you're a former SOLDIER 1st class? You should be ashamed of yourself."

Genesis grasped his chest dramatically. "Oh, I have fallen in the estimation of my Little One?" He reached out and took her hand in his, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of it. "Then I must go on this mission to regain her favor."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed while watching the lighthearted banter move back and forth between Tifa and Genesis. He could feel himself tensing up and an intense anger building up within him. It wasn't anything unusual for Genesis to talk to Tifa like that or even offer her such ridiculously over-the-top gestures of affection, but for some reason, today he found it _irked_ him to watch it.

When he looked away, he found Vincent staring at him. His face was expressionless, but Sephiroth could see that Vincent seemed to be searching for something while staring at him.

"It's possible that anything useful has already been removed from the basement," Strahm said. "We may too late, if Hollander ordered the information found and returned to Midgar."

Genesis released Tifa's hand and looked at the professor. "It's hard to say if Hollander would think to take such action. One hand, he doesn't always have the foresight to see further into the future than the next day when formulating his underhanded deeds. However, on the other hand, he is just as devious and cold-hearted as Hojo was. The only way to know if going to the mansion in Nibelheim will wield any results will be to actually go to the mansion."

Vincent finally looked away from Sephiroth and focused on Genesis. "I can return to the mansion."

Angeal nodded. "I'll go with you. We may also want to take a Turk with us, Tseng maybe?"

"It may be a good idea to bring Rufus as well," Vincent suggested. "He may know if any concealed rooms exist in the mansion, and it will save us time to have him there instead of blindly trying to find them on our own."

Angeal nodded. "Agreed."

"I need to speak Miss Gainsborough."

Tifa frowned and looked at Sephiroth. "Why do you need to speak with Aerith?"

He shrugged. "She's a Cetra. What these clones and ShinRa are trying to do may impact the planet. I need to know if the planet is saying anything to her or perhaps there is some ancient weapon we can use to fight them."

Vincent's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't think that's a good idea, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked at Vincent and could almost see Vincent's mind working through something as he looked at him. "And why not?"

"You're hearing our thoughts, are you not?" he asked.

"What has that – "

"As a Cetra, that conduit that allows her to hear the planet, may mean she can hear your thoughts and if your thoughts are in turmoil, you may overwhelm her," Vincent said.

Sephiroth knew he was lying. He could hear it in his voice. Something was going on and he was sure it had something to do with Chaos. That demon was purposely blocking his access to the Cetra.

Tifa squeezed Sephiroth's hand. "I can talk to her for you."

He couldn't refuse her when she smiled at him, but he knew she wouldn't be able to get what he needed. He still nodded, though. Perhaps if the demon saw him allowing a girl who couldn't possibly do any harm to Cetra go to her in his place, it would throw him off enough to let his guard down.

Sephiroth returned her smile and nodded. "Thank you, Tifa. I appreciate that."

"I still have to run a few tests," Strahm said.

Tifa nodded and got back to her feet. "We should leave them in peace while they do that."

"We'll make a few plans, get the team in place, and check in with you before we go to Nibelheim," Genesis said.

Sephiroth inclined his head slightly. "I'd appreciate that since I'm apparently going to be stuck in this bed for an extended period of time."

Tifa smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Be good for the professor and you may get out of here sooner rather than later." She pulled back and looked at him for a moment. "I love you, Seph."

"I love you, too, Tifa."

Sephiroth watched everyone slowly leave the room, Vincent being the last to leave, after staring at him intently. When they were gone, Sephiroth leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes, not even remotely interested in what Strahm was doing. He had other things to worry about. He needed to find the three clones so they could plot ShinRa's demise. To fully destroy ShinRa and anyone against him, he needed to know what the Cetra knew. With Vincent already trying to stop him, he knew he couldn't go to her directly.

Sephiroth was going to have to find another way to access her knowledge and Zack would be the key.


	44. Chapter 44: Reunion

Author's Note: An update? Yes! I am sorry for the _huge_ delay on this. There is a note regarding the reason behind the delay in my profile, if you haven't already seen it. I will finish this story, I promise. Thank you for all the signed reviews and anonymous reviews, in particular the Guest reviewer on 8/18/2012 who left a family review. Your review made me smile and I'm glad you and your sisters are enjoying this story. Yay to family bonding over Sephti! :) All the reviews and support mean a lot, so thank you!

Thank you, as always, to my beta, **Sephiroth Owa_13**. She got this update edited and returned in 24 hours, so she is my hero!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Reunion<strong>

Professor Strahm was gone, and Sephiroth was finally alone. He had to find a way of bringing Zack to him and to do that he needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

It was a tricky situation. If Sephiroth requested Zack's presence, Vincent would probably find out and that would make Chaos even more suspicious than he already was. No, he had to find a different way to bring Zack to him.

Sephiroth leaned against his pillows and closed his eyes, contemplating his options when he remembered his clones. They had entered his mind and communicated with him through telepathy. He could now hear everyone's thoughts. Maybe he could communicate with Zack the same way?

While Sephiroth wondered how to wield that power, his mind instinctively began to seek out Zack's thoughts. Once he had latched onto them, he began to focus on reaching out to Zack mentally, planting a subtle desire to come to him amongst Zack's thoughts of boredom.

Sephiroth didn't know how he was doing it. It was almost as if his mind was following a basic instinct, a knowledge he had long forgotten.

Sephiroth's lips curled into a small smile. He had found a way to reach out to Zack. All he had to do was influence his thoughts and draw Zack to him.

* * *

><p>Zack was trying to pay attention, he really was! But listening to Angeal, Genesis, Tseng, Rufus, and Vincent planning <em>another<em> return to Nibelheim was boring! He had too much nervous energy. If they wanted to stop ShinRa, they should bring the fight to Midgar. They should go right up to the front door, knock, and kick ShinRa's ass.

But, oh no, they had to plan every last detail. And return to Nibelheim? What was up with that? ShinRa had probably cleared out the basement after Vincent had broken him and Cloud out of there. Returning was a waste of time.

_What I should be doing is talking to Sephiroth. He would know what to do. Making these plans is wrong without getting his input. He should be here. He…_

His thoughts trailed off, his mind made up. If no one here was going to seek out Sephiroth's guidance, then he would.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth opened his eyes when the door to his room opened and closed. He smiled at Zack. "Come in."<p>

Zack stepped further into the room and sat in the chair beside Sephiroth. "Hey."

Sephiroth could feel Zack's conflicting thoughts. The Reunion instinct hadn't been fully activated yet. Sephiroth would have to tread very carefully with his manipulations. If he pushed too hard, too fast, it was possible that Zack would become aware of his presence in his mind. Instead of overtly planting thoughts and desires in Zack's mind, he was going to have to make Zack think Sephiroth's will and desires were actually his.

"You seem unhappy, Zack."

Zack looked at him and smiled, but it was obviously a forced smile. "Unhappy? How can I be unhappy? You're finally awake and looking better by the minute! Tifa's relieved, and so are the rest of us. You gave us all quite a scare, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side. "Zack, you're rambling. What's wrong?"

Zack sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone's making plans to, finally, take down ShinRa, but…"

"But what?"

"It's taking too damn long. We've been fighting them for two years. We _finally_ have them on the run. Why aren't we taking this fight right to their front door? All this planning, all this 'we have to go back to Nibelheim' stuff is a waste of time."

Sephiroth frowned. "They're still planning to go back to Nibelheim?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. Look, I know they want to help you with this 'Reunion' stuff, but you look fine to me."

"I _am_ fine. If I survived Hojo all these years, I can certainly survive his mistake – and that's what this is, Zack. Hojo made an error in his experiments during my gestation, and everyone is overreacting."

Zack looked at Sephiroth for a few moments and nodded slowly. "That's why they should be including you in their plans. We need you."

Sephiroth shrugged, feigning resignation. "They're just trying to protect me, and you know how Angeal can be when he feels protective."

Zack smiled and nodded. "Oh, yeah, I know how he can be!" He chuckled softly, but it faded, as did his smile. "I just hate not having a voice. Angeal doesn't see the growing I did after he died; he doesn't see all the changes I've gone through. And Genesis still just sees me as a hyperactive puppy, not a SOLDIER 1st Class, like him. Even after fighting by his side for two years, he still doesn't take me seriously..." His voice trailed off before looking up at Sephiroth. "Not like you do."

It was perfect. Because of his poking around in Zack's mind, his thoughts and feelings were in turmoil, making it easier to manipulate him into giving Sephiroth what he wanted. Sephiroth schooled his features into a carefully crafted mask of understanding.

"I take you seriously, Zack. You served under me with the utmost competence and I know you can handle any mission you set your sights on." Sephiroth paused before going in for the kill, so to speak. "In fact, I need you to do something for me."

Zack perked up slightly. "Really?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I think it's best that we have a solid plan of attack prepared to use against ShinRa. If Angeal and Genesis think this mission to Nibelheim needs their attention, then I won't question their decision. However, that doesn't mean we can't make plans for our move against ShinRa, in the meantime."

Zack nodded in agreement. He shifted in his seat, clearly trying to remain as calm as possible in an effort to avoid looking like the energetic puppy he was often compared to. "Do you have a plan?

Sephiroth nodded. "When the clones confronted us in Junon, they were trying to help me."

Zack frowned and shook his head. "Help you? They have a weird way of 'helping'."

"Come now, Zack," Sephiroth chided lightly. "You know as well as I do that dissidents within Shinra can't openly oppose them. They have to follow orders…or at least _look_ like they're following orders."

Zack still looked skeptical. "Okay, so what did they say to make you think they want to help you, _not_ kill you?"

"They said that a weapon exists on Gaia, so powerful that we can destroy ShinRa." Sephiroth focused on listening to Zack's emotions and was hopeful when he felt a spark of interest in him at the mention of the weapon his clones had mentioned. "But it was a weapon created by the Ancients. Without knowing what it is, I can't be sure if it will suit our needs."

"Simple! Just go to Cosmo Canyon! They study the planet there, so they're bound to have the information you need, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Cosmo Canyon is to open to _everyone_ wishing to study the planet_,_ Zack. ShinRa could have spies there. If the clones know about this weapon, it's most likely they heard it from someone at ShinRa, possibly even Hollander. If ShinRa knows about the weapon and think we may attempt to find it, they'll be waiting in Cosmo Canyon for us."

Zack's face fell and he nodded. "Damn. You're right. So, what other choice do we have? Where else can we get this information?"

Sephiroth could feel Zack's desperation rolling off his body in waves. When he concentrated on finding his way into Zack's mind, he could feel the turmoil had become a desire to please Sephiroth. He was no longer feeling the pull of trusting Angeal. He was ready to hand his complete trust over to Sephiroth. He was beginning to see Sephiroth as ultimate answer to any questions; ready to submit to his will and the power of the Jenova cells slowly coming to life within him once more. Now was the perfect time.

"Aerith is an Ancient." Sephiroth kept his voice calm. "She would know what the clones were talking about. Find out everything you can from her about this weapon and then report back to me. Once we have all the information we need, we can finally include Angeal and Genesis in our plans for our next move against ShinRa."

Zack nodded and got to his feet. "I'll talk to Aerith and see what she can tell me about this weapon. I'm sure she'll want to help us any way she can."

Sephiroth's lips curled up into a smirk when he watched Zack walk toward the door. He waited until Zack's hand was on the door handle before speaking again. "I trust you'll understand when I say it's important for this to stay between us for now?"

Zack turned and smiled at him, giving him a lazy salute and easy smile. "You got it, Seph."

* * *

><p>"Vincent? Did you hear what we said?"<p>

Vincent looked at Genesis. "I agree with you. An infiltration of the Shinra Mansion at night is the best course of action. It will give us the cover we'll need."

Vincent had been listening, but he hadn't just been hearing Angeal and Genesis, he'd also heard Chaos…and his warnings of doom.

Angeal looked at Tseng and Rufus. "Why don't you two get ready to head out? We'll meet you at the helicopter."

Tseng nodded. "We'll gather our supplies and have Reno prepared with any layouts and security information he can find on the mansion."

Angeal nodded and watched them leave. Once the door closed behind them, he turned and looked at Vincent. "Something's troubling you."

Vincent sighed. "I think we have a problem"

Genesis smiled wryly. "I think that's rather obvious, don't you?"

"Sephiroth is losing himself."

Genesis immediately became serious. "He seemed like himself when we saw him."

Vincent nodded. "He did, but Chaos can see more than we can."

Angeal frowned. "What's he saying to you, Vincent?"

"Evil lives within Sephiroth. Jenova is dead, but through her cells, within a living host, she will never truly die," Vincent said, quoting Chaos' exact wording. "She is an ancient evil that destroys worlds by infecting people with her cells. Through these victims she destroys all life but for her Chosen One. The Chosen One is meant to travel to the next suitable world and start the cycle again. As long as one person receives her cells, it doesn't matter if The Chosen One dies. A new Chosen One will arise from the infected and continue Jenova's path."

"Fuck that."

Angeal looked at Genesis. "Don't start – "

"Angeal, I refuse to think Sephiroth is already lost to that monster's legacy." Genesis began pacing. "It's bullshit to think that the Goddess gave us back our lives only to claim the life of our friend who suffered at our hands! Surely there's a way for us to save Sephiroth."

Vincent shrugged. "Her cells need to be neutralized, but there really is no reliable way to do that. Both Hollander and Hojo failed to find a way to nullify her cells to end your degradation, Genesis. The only thing that saved you was the Goddess intervening and healing you."

"Maybe the Goddess will show Sephiroth the same mercy she showed Angeal and I?"

Angeal shook his head. "For the Goddess to intervene again, we'll have to kill Sephiroth."

"And there is no guarantee she will choose to show Sephiroth the same mercy she showed you, Genesis," Vincent pointed out.

Genesis scoffed. "Why the hell would she save me and not Sephiroth?"

Vincent shrugged. "The Goddess' duty is to protect the planet and you are her chosen protector, Genesis. With the Jenova cells infecting Sephiroth, she may see him as a threat to her planet best disposed of, not saved."

"But – "

"And you won't be there to plead his case to her, like you were when you asked her to give me back my life instead of returning your life to you, Gen," Angeal added. "It's too risky to kill Sephiroth and hope that the Goddess will save him.

"Sephiroth is running out of time," Vincent said. "He is losing more of himself every minute. And there's more."

Angeal arched an eyebrow. "More?"

"Sephiroth's request to speak with Miss Gainsborough."

Genesis nodded. "And you said no."

Vincent looked between the two men, debating if he could trust them not to confront Sephiroth on their own. After a small internal debate he decided that they were probably the two people he could trust most with his son's future. "I said no because Chaos could sense a dark purpose behind his request to see her."

Angeal frowned. "Sephiroth would never harm her."

"I sure he wouldn't, but if she possesses a knowledge that he could use to destroy this planet, and if the Jenova cells are overwriting his DNA to seek that end, I'm not sure we can trust him to be near her." Vincent didn't want to think that his son would ever want to see Jenova's will through, but The Reunion had been activated and that meant Sephiroth was vulnerable to thoughts and desires that were not his own. "I think she has something he needs to see Jenova's plans through; or at the very least, knows of something that will give him the power he needs to destroy Gaia."

Angeal paused for a moment before looking at Genesis. "Gen, she _is_ an Ancient. The planet speaks to her, and if it senses the danger Sephiroth may represent, it may communicate with her the location of anything she could use to protect it."

Genesis nodded slowly. "And I'm positive Sephiroth heard my thoughts. Tifa said the younger clone was able to force his way into her mind. If they can do that, it's possible Sephiroth can as well…" His voice trailed off. He shook his head and looked at Angeal. "I hate to say this, Angeal, but Zack's Flower Girl just isn't safe around Sephiroth right now."

Angeal nodded. "We have to get her out of here. Gen, take Vincent to find Aerith. I'm going to find Tseng and arrange a place to keep Aerith until Sephiroth is back to normal."

"If that ever happens," Vincent murmured.

When Angeal and Genesis both stared at him, he met their gazes, and in that moment, they all knew and accepted that it was a very real possibility that Sephiroth was lost to them already.

* * *

><p>Zack smiled when Aerith opened the door. "Hi, Aerith."<p>

She smiled brightly. "Zack! I thought you'd be busy making plans to move on Midgar."

_She is the key. Find what I need and we can take revenge on this planet._

Zack smiled, a feeling of contentment spread throughout his mind and heart at Sephiroth's words, spoken only for him. "I have a special role to play in our plans, Aerith, but I need your help."

Aerith smiled and stepped aside, letting Zack pass her before shutting the door behind him. "I want to help anyway I can, Zack. Name it."

"ShinRa's got a lot of fancy weapons we don't have," Zack explained. "If we're going to take ShinRa down, once and for all, we have to have something they don't…something SOLDIER and the entire Infantry can't fight and beat, but Wutai just doesn't have that. I mean, their anti-SOLDIER Guardians kick ass, but eventually they fall. We need something big. Didn't your ancestors have something – anything – we could use that ShinRa can't fight?"

When Aerith paled slightly and fidgeted, Zack _knew_ he could fulfill Sephiroth's request.

Aerith shook her head. "Zack, it's too dangerous. No one can wield that kind of power."

"So, there is something." Zack smiled softly. "You can trust me, Aerith. I would never attempt to use an ancient weapon…but Sephiroth could wield it. I know he can."

Aerith wrung her hands slightly. "I know he's the greatest SOLDIER in ShinRa's history, Zack, and his casting really is impressive, but…"

_It's materia?_

Zack nodded in agreement with Sephiroth's question. "Materia."

Aerith frowned and looked at him closely. "Zack, are you alright?"

Zack nodded. "Of course, Aerith. I just need more information. If we want to stop ShinRa, Sephiroth needs to know all the options."

"The Black Materia is a rare materia – the only one in existence." Aerith dropped to the bed. "With it, a person can summon the ultimate destructive magic: Meteor. It's so powerful that it can be used to destroy the entire planet."

_Make her tell you where it is, Zack_.

"It sounds like something we can use against ShinRa! Aerith, tell me where it is?"

Aerith got to her feet and paced, clearly agitated with Zack's questions. "I can't do that, Zack. The planet will protect itself. It won't see the difference between the ShinRa's evil intentions and Sephiroth's intentions, no matter how good they may be. If he attempts to use the Black Materia, the planet will summon her protectors."

Zack smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "Angeal and Genesis will know Sephiroth's just trying to save the planet."

She stopped pacing and looked at Zack, shaking her head. "I don't mean Angeal and Genesis, Zack. I mean the WEAPONs."

"WEAPONs?"

"The planet's seven WEAPONs were created by the planet when Jenova first came here to fight her, but the Cetra sealed her away and the WEAPONs weren't needed, so they were sealed away in crystallized Mako, in case the planet was ever threatened and needed their protection again." Aerith reached out and grasped Zack's wrist. "If Sephiroth summons Meteor, he'll awaken the WEAPONs and the destruction this planet will suffer as a result won't be worth the good he _might_ achieve. Zack, please don't let him summon Meteor."

_I am The Chosen One._

Zack's smile faded, his face devoid of all emotion, his will slipping away. "Sephiroth is The Chosen One."

_This Planet is mine and all her children will see me as their God._

"The Planet is Sephiroth's and all her children will see him as their God."

Aerith frowned and backed away from him slowly. "Zack?"

"I always knew Sephiroth had an ego buried all that stuffy love of protocol!"

_Genesis._

Zack turned around and saw Genesis and Vincent standing in the doorway, weapons drawn. He put his hands on his hips and grinned. "Sephiroth _is _our Chosen One and now he has the knowledge we need to stop ShinRa."

Vincent cocked his gun. "We won't let you leave here, Zack. And we won't let Sephiroth leave, either."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth threw the covers back. He needed Zack. He couldn't let him face Genesis and Vincent alone. Without hesitation, Sephiroth pulled the sterile, white medical gown from his body. He easily found his clothes and dressed quickly. With Masamune in his hand he opened the door…and came face-to-face with Angeal, Tseng, and Rude.<p>

"Sephiroth, what are you doing up?" Angeal asked.

However, what Angeal was thinking was far more interesting to Sephiroth.

_I can only hope you'll forgive me for what I am about to do, my friend._

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and smiled serenely. "There will be nothing for me to forgive, Angeal. I will not be the one in pain. Unfortunately the ones to bear the pain will be the three of you."

Angeal's face clearly reflected the surprise he had to be feeling. "Sephiroth…?"

Sephiroth flipped Masamune so it pointed toward the ground before holding it in front of himself. It began to glow. "I _am_ The Chosen One."

Angeal, Tseng, and Rude drew their weapons, but it was too late.

Sephiroth unleashed the energy that had gathered in his blade and unleashed it upon the men in front of him, knocking them all to the ground. However, they didn't stay down long.

Angeal shook his head, pushing himself to his feet. "I'm sorry, Sephiroth, I can't let you leave."

_Don't worry, Brother, we're here with you._

Without warning, Tseng and Rude were knocked back to the ground by two fireballs from behind them. Tseng shook his head and refused to let the spell keep him down. Shots rang out, and Tseng hit the ground again, this time he didn't get back up. He stayed down.

At the end of the hall, the clone from Junon with the longer hair was lowering his gun. He inclined his head toward Sephiroth.

_Yazoo, Brother._

Angeal lifted his sword in preparation to attack Yazoo, but a bright blur, from the corner of his eye, caught his attention. In an instant the bulky clone was in front of him; the smile that played along his lips bordered on playful, yet sadistic. His hand wrapped around Angeal's throat and squeezed until Angeal finally dropped his sword, raising both of his hands and wrapping his fingers around the clone's wrist in an effort to loosen the grip around his neck.

The clone lifted his left arm and pressed the tips of the weapon on his left arm against Angeal's chest. With a click and a muted blast, Angeal was sent sliding along the floor, unconscious. The clone then turned and faced Sephiroth, smiling brightly.

_Loz, Brother._

Rude struggled to sit up, but before he could, the smaller clone materialized over his head before stabbing his double-bladed sword in his right shoulder and casting sleep on the Turk. He turned and looked at Sephiroth.

"And I'm Kadaj. We're here for you, Brother – The Chosen One."

A smile curled Sephiroth's lips into a cruel smile. "Zack needs us."

* * *

><p>Genesis slid back slightly when Zack's sword made contact with his Rapier. He hadn't been expecting that amount of power from Zack. It was concrete proof that Sephiroth had activated the Reunion instinct inside of Zack's Jenova cells.<p>

He quickly took stock of the situation: Zack was focused on him and Vincent had taken up a protective stance between Aerith and Zack. It was still no good. Aerith needed to be as far away from Zack as possible, but Genesis hadn't been able to lure Zack out of the room and they were now blocking the only exit. He had to get Zack to follow him, but Zack wasn't taking his bait.

Genesis smirked and tossed his hair out of his eyes, backing out of the room into the hall. "Come on, Puppy. Why don't we go play in the yard and _really_ have some fun?"

Zack grinned, looking slightly past Genesis before meeting his gaze again. "I think you're about to have more fun than you're prepared for, Gen."

Genesis' smirk faded and he frowned. What did he mean, "More fun than he was prepared for"? He turned his head and found himself facing one of the clones from Junon. Before he could even lift his sword, the clone pressed his hand against his abdomen and a burning pain engulfed his chest. Everything happened so fast; the pain, and then the sensation of his body hitting the wall across the room, his head bouncing off the surface with a sickening crack.

He heard the sound of gunfire, but couldn't focus his eyes on the source. There were multiple shooters, that much he was sure of. A familiar crackle of energy and suddenly Vincent was on the ground beside him.

Genesis shook his head and forced himself to focus on Aerith. When he saw Sephiroth slowly approaching her, he started to push himself to his feet. The two taller clones moved in closer and stared at him intently. Suddenly, Genesis found he couldn't move.

"What the fuck?"

"Jenova's unknown powers," Vincent murmured. "The clones are doing this to us."

Genesis' eyes widened. "Telekinesis?" Like they didn't have enough problems to deal with, now they had to fight the power to hold a person at bay _without_ physically touching them? "Great."

All Genesis and Vincent could do was sit on the ground and watch Sephiroth.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth could feel Aerith's fear and the regret she felt for telling Zack too much. He smiled calmly. "It's too late, Cetra. You've already given me the information regarding the power of the Black Materia. Just give me the location and we'll leave."<p>

Aerith shook her head. "I can't do that, Sephiroth. You don't know what you're doing…what will happen to the planet if you do this."

"I will cleanse this planet of the evil that festers within it and use this planet as my vessel. I will travel the cosmos and find a new planet on which I can create a shining future." Sephiroth tilted his head to the side. "If you won't give me what I need…" He advanced on her until he towered over her. He reached out and tilted her chin so she was looking up at him. "I _will_ take the knowledge that I seek."

Zack stood beside Sephiroth and looked at Aerith. "Just tell him what he wants to know, Aerith."

Her eyes moved to Zack, her sadness almost overwhelming to Sephiroth. "I can't do that, Zack."

Sephiroth roughly jerked her chin so she focused on him. "Then we can do this the hard way."

Sephiroth focused on pushing his way into her mind, navigating his way through her emotions, trying to access her memories and other guarded thoughts. Memories of Zack filled him with a warm feeling, her emotions becoming one with his, while memories of labs from her childhood and the fear of Hojo coming for her one day made him feel cold. He had to shake off her emotions and continue until he found…

Sephiroth's lips curved up in cold smile and he released his grip on her chin, watching her fall to the ground when he released his hold on her mind. He turned and looked at Zack and his clones. "We have what I was looking for."

"You're not leaving here, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, and turned to face the new voice, his smile still curling around his lips. "Good to see you, Cloud."

Cloud stood in the doorway, facing Sephiroth. "I can't let you do this, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth watched him charge toward him, sword drawn, and easily deflected his strikes with Masamune. "We shouldn't be fighting, Cloud. Your destiny is with us."

"Cloud, Sephiroth _is_ The Chosen One," Zack said calmly.

Cloud looked at Zack, only briefly while he concentrated on trying to disarm Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had to hand it to the boy. He was not going to give up without a fight, a perfect trait for a follower of The Chosen One.

Sephiroth dodged a few aggressive attacks from Cloud. When Cloud moved forward again, Sephiroth lifted Masamune and pierced his right shoulder with the blade, easily lifting Cloud off the ground.

Cloud groaned and dropped his sword, both of his hands grabbed the blade piercing his flesh in a vain effort to stop himself from sliding further down Masamune. "Fuck!"

"You can end this pain, Cloud. Open your mind and let yourself embrace the future I can offer you." Sephiroth stared into Cloud's eyes, extending his thoughts to become one with Cloud's, seeking out the familiar pull of his Jenova cells.

The pull of the cells was faint, at first, but they slowly increased their presence, reacting to Sephiroth's Jenova cells. He could feel the power from his cells imbue Cloud's cells with the needed power to show him that following Sephiroth was ultimately the right choice.

The change in Cloud's thoughts was obvious the minute it happened. His body slackened on the end of Masamune and his head tilted down. When he lifted his head, Sephiroth could see his own cat-eyes staring back at him.

Sephiroth smiled and lowered his blade, pulling it from Cloud's body. "Cloud."

Kadaj stepped forward and smiled. "Brother."

Cloud's lips lifted at the corners in a small smile and he inclined his heat toward Kadaj. "Brother."

"Aerith, something's – " Tifa stopped when she entered the room. She quickly surveyed her surroundings before looking at Sephiroth.

* * *

><p>Tifa stared at Sephiroth and knew instantly that the Reunion Protocols had already taken over his mind. Her eyes went to Genesis and Vincent on the floor, then to Aerith, tears on her cheeks, and then to Zack and Cloud. Both of them no longer had the deep blue eyes she was used to seeing. Instead, Sephiroth's eyes stared back at her. It was too late. The three of them were already lost to Reunion.<p>

Tifa turned to run, but an unseen force slammed the door closed. She turned the handle and pulled the door, but it wouldn't budge. She looked at the door in frustration, but that frustration melted into icy fear when a shadow fell across her and moved up along the surface of the door. She forced herself to turn around and face Sephiroth.

"I know you're scared, Tifa. The unknown is frightening, especially to the human mind." Sephiroth reached out and gently caressed her cheek before leaning in and kissing her. The softness of his kiss a stark contrast to the evil that was radiating from him. He lifted his lips from her mouth and smiled serenely, resting his forehead against hers. His hands smoothed down her arms and rested on her hips, caressing them lovingly. "You don't have to be scared, Tifa. I'll never leave you. You'll have a place at my side as I rid this planet of its evil, and when our new world order arises, you'll be there, at my side as _my_ Chosen One."

Tifa shook slightly when he stepped back, fighting the tears threatening to fall. One minute, Sephiroth, his clones, Zack, and Cloud were standing in front of her, the next they dematerialized, leaving Tifa, Aerith, Vincent, and Genesis alone.

Genesis and Vincent both slackened slightly against the wall, and Aerith sobbed softly. Tifa ran over to Aerith and hugged her tightly.

Vincent got to his feet and pulled out his PHS, opening the door and stepping into the hall for privacy.

Genesis crouched down beside Aerith and Tifa. He reached out and gently touched Aerith's shoulder. "Aerith, what happened?"

Aerith looked at Genesis. "I've made a terrible mistake." Her eyes moved to Tifa's face. "I've betrayed the planet, and now Sephiroth has the means he needs to destroy everything on Gaia and the planet herself!"

Tifa held Aerith as she continued to cry and looked at Genesis. It was clear to both of them: any hope they _thought_ they had to reverse the Reunion Protocols in Sephiroth had decreased significantly…if not disappeared completely.


	45. Chapter 45: Time is Running Out

Author's Note: Yes...an actual update! I know, I've been saying this for the last few chapters, but I'm sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy this update!

As always, thanks go to **Sephiroth Owa13 **for all her beta work and her support. You are awesome, and I truly appreciate everything you do to make me smile on those days when I want to do nothing but faceplant on my laptop while looking at a blank Word Doc! :)

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Time is Running Out<strong>

Genesis surveyed the main treatment area of the infirmary with a frown.

Angeal was already sitting up, well on his way to recovering from the attack he had suffered from the hands of the larger clone.

Tseng had already been treated for the burns he had suffered from the fire spell, and the bullets had been removed from his right arm, and shoulder. He was in the process receiving his final round of Curaga to close his wounds

The healers were still working on Rude's full-penetration stab wound delivered by the smaller one of the Clones, but they seemed very optimistic that Rude would recover full mobility in his arm and shoulder with enough physical therapy.

Those were the physical damages the team had suffered, but there the emotional damages yet to be dealt with.

Genesis' gaze drifted to Tifa, who had her arm wrapped around Aerith, comforting her. Both women had suffered incredible blows because of the Reunion, and both were quiet. Genesis had been content to leave them to their solitude, but now he needed to know exactly what they were facing and only Aerith could tell him what he needed to know.

As if she could feel his gaze on them, Tifa turned her head in his direction and stared at him. Genesis wanted to flinch at the pain he saw in her eyes, but he knew he couldn't run…not this time.

Running was a recurring theme in his life. He had run from his father and Banora. He had run from Sephiroth's attempt to help him after his injury in the simulator. He had run from SOLDIER and both of his friends when he discovered he was degrading. But it had to stop. He couldn't run from this. Sephiroth needed him, and he'd be _damned_ if he was going to leave his friend behind again.

Genesis steeled himself against the pain and confusion in Tifa's eyes and drew upon his years as a Commander, then General, of SOLDIER to detach from his emotions. Tifa and Aerith were witnesses and held crucial information he needed. If he had any hope of finding Sephiroth, he had to debrief them.

Genesis walked over the to the girls and smiled reassuringly at them. "I know this is difficult, but I need to know what happened, Aerith. What did Sephiroth want from you?"

Tifa squeezed Aerith lightly. "It's okay. Genesis can help us, but he needs to know what Seph is looking for."

Aerith nodded slowly before raising her eyes to Genesis' face. "It's a weapon…a very powerful materia."

This was good. Genesis was comfortable with materia. He seemed to have a natural intuition when it came to materia and was considered an expert by most. Materia he could deal with.

"And why did Sephiroth want this particular materia?"

"The Black Materia is the ultimate destructive magic on this planet." Aerith's voice was flat. "With this materia, Sephiroth can destroy the entire planet by summoning Meteor. So you see, all our efforts to destroy Jenova were useless. Her desire to take the life of this planet is going to be realized and it's all my fault. I…" She choked on a sob and buried her face in Tifa's shoulder.

Tifa looked up at Genesis. "We've lost him, haven't we?"

Genesis clenched his jaw and firmly shook his head. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

oOo

Genesis considered the Banora White in his hand, contemplating all the questions running through his mind. One of the more intriguing questions was _why_ he and Angeal hadn't been affected by the Reunion. They both had Jenova cells, yet Sephiroth had only exerted control over Zack and Cloud. Why take them? What was the significance of choosing them?

When the door opened and closed, Genesis didn't have to turn around to know who had entered. "My friend, the fates are cruel. The three friends were finally reunited and now, again, they have been torn asunder." After receiving no answer, Genesis turned his head to the side. "I trust there was no permanent damage caused, Angeal?"

Angeal moved around the large conference desk and sat across from Genesis. "I'll be fine." He paused for a moment. "Genesis, it's bad, isn't?"

"It's worse than you may realize."

Genesis turned in his chair and looked at Vincent. "You know something, don't you?"

Vincent stepped further into the room. "He's looking for the Black Materia, isn't he?"

Genesis nodded. "He is."

"With it, he'll try to destroy Gaia. The planet has its own defenses, both of those defenses are to protect the planet only. They will destroy human life if it's in their way." Vincent sat beside Genesis. "They're called WEAPONS and their only function is to protect the planet. However, with the Black Materia, Sephiroth could cause enough damage to the planet that will cause it summon forth its last resort, a WEAPON called Omega."

Genesis arched a brow. "Last resort?"

"When all life on the planet is threatened, Omega will be born and Chaos will come forth with the sole purpose of returning all life to the Lifestream." Vincent looked away. "I won't be able to stop him from his mission."

Angeal frowned. "Chaos will destroy us all and send us to the Lifestream? For what reason?"

Vincent turned toward Angeal. "Omega will gather the Lifestream into itself and leave this planet. The cycle of life will begin once more elsewhere, and Gaia will be left barren."

Genesis looked at the Banora White in his hand once more before setting it on the table in front of him, and turned to face Vincent again. "So, what you're saying is that we have to prevent Sephiroth from summoning Meteor – even if that means destroying him."

Vincent narrowed his eyes slightly. "His possible death is not something I'm taking lightly, Genesis. Do you think the idea of killing my son is appealing to me?"

Genesis coolly lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. "You seem to be talking about it quite casually, actually."

Angeal frowned. "I don't think any of us is taking this situation lightly, Gen. We have to find Sephiroth and stop him from finding the Black Materia."

"With his new powers, and I'm especially referring to that teleporting, he's probably already found the Black Materia." Genesis rubbed his forehead, willing the building headache to go away.

"There is a counter materia that should be able to stop Meteor." Vincent sighed. "But Chaos has no information about it. Death is his specialty, not life."

Angeal thought for a moment. "Maybe we can find the answer in Cosmo Canyon? They study the planet there. Maybe they can give us information about the Ancients that Aerith doesn't know. If they can give us anything to fight Sephiroth, it would be better than fighting this Black Materia with no knowledge at all."

Genesis nodded, though, he wasn't thrilled with the idea of splitting up, nor possibly wasting time on a dead end. "The party going to Cosmo Canyon should be small. Obviously Aerith will need to be there, but she'll need an escort."

"Maybe one of your Clones? Bob, perhaps?" Vincent suggested. "The girls trust him and he has the same skills you possess, Genesis."

"That's best." Genesis paused for a moment. "We can assume that Sephiroth will return to Midgar – bring Meteor down upon Shinra and destroy the hand that abused us all."

Angeal nodded. "It's time we talked to Rufus and Lazard."

* * *

><p>Gail smiled when she saw Avalon Riley setting up the meeting room. "Ava, I didn't think I'd see you here."<p>

Avalon smiled, tucking a stray platinum blonde lock of hair behind her ear. "The President apparently wants his own record of the meeting, and I, lucky me, got picked from the pool."

"Well, I'm glad to have another woman in here." Gail moved closer to the desk and started turning on the tablets to help Avalon finish setting up the meeting room.

Avalon took the activated tablets and started placing them on the desk, ready for use when the meeting began. She grinned teasingly at Gail. "What, you don't count Scarlet as a woman?"

Gail arched an eyebrow. "No, I count her as one of the men…just with breasts."

"Oh, so like Heidegger?"

Gail looked up at Avalon and laughed. "Oh my God, that was _not_ an image I needed in my head!"

Avalon chuckled softly. "Serves you right for giving me the image of a gender-bent Hollander and Hojo dressed as hippies burning their bras!"

Gail smiled innocently. "Well, you're the one who said Hollander looked like a hippie."

Avalon made a face while placing the last tablet on the table. "Well, he does. Who wears sandals and a Banora Apple fan t-shirt to work? And in a lab, no less?"

Gail grinned. "Just Hollander, as far as I know."

"Hojo was a complete ass and unbelievably creepy, but I could take him seriously, no matter how crazy his theories and beliefs were." Avalon shook her head. "Hollander…I have a _very_ hard time taking anything he says seriously. He looks like an idiot."

Gail looked at her watch and sighed. "The windbags should be arriving any minute."

Avalon barely had enough time to cover a grin when the door opened and the room began to fill with ShinRa's executives.

Both women adopted their professional demeanor once more and took their seats, neither one able to look at Hollander without feeling the urge to laugh.

President Shinra waited until everyone was seated before looking at Hollander. "Do you have an update on The Reunion?"

Hollander nodded. "The Clones have reported to me that they have successfully brought Sephiroth back under the proper controls. He even has knowledge of a weapon that will bring us the ultimate power over the planet. Once they obtain it, they'll return to Midgar."

"And what about Genesis and Angeal?" Heidegger asked. "Were they able to bring them back under control?"

Hollander shook his head. "No. Whatever they did to activate Reunion in Sephiroth was unable to be performed on Genesis and Angeal. It could be another flaw in their genetic bonding with the Jenova cells during their introduction during each pregnancy. Whatever it was, the Clones reported they had no access to the pathways used to initiate Reunion. But that hardly matters. They're both failed experiments, and if they try to interfere, Sephiroth is more than capable of handling them."

President Shinra smiled and nodded. "Very good. With Sephiroth on his way back to where he belongs, it's time to set our next plan into action. It's time to "show" the public who the real enemy is. To discredit AVALANCHE once and for all, it's time to drop one of the plates."

Gail's gaze met Avalon's and she could see her friend had paled. With a quick glance around the room, Gail could see even Heidegger was uncomfortable. Reeve's jaw was tight and he looked extremely angry. She didn't blame him.

Gail wasn't blind to the questionable methods of the company she worked for, but she never thought it was capable of such evil, destroying innocent lives to save face.

She shook her head slightly and forced herself to focus on the cold planning the deaths of thousands of innocent lives. Her heart ached for them, and she wished she could do something – anything – to warn the people in the Sector chosen as the sacrificial lamb. She thought of her brother and prayed that Raeven was safe from ShinRa.

* * *

><p>Reeve stared out of his office window. He looked at plates and sighed. It had all seemed so brilliant. Out of the old cities rose Midgar – literally. People could opt to embrace their past and remain below the plates or embrace progress, living on the plate.<p>

A bitter laugh rumbled in his throat. If only that was what had happened. The plate became a place for the rich while everything below the plate succumbed to ruin, becoming nothing more than slums, where the rest of population lived.

It was easy to know the state of life for those below the plate and ignore it. They were out of sight, and it was easy to pretend were non-existent. Reeve wasn't proud of it. He, too, was guilty of the "out of sight, out of mind" mentality most of Midgar's citizens had adopted over the years. But he couldn't afford to think like that anymore. The question now: was he too late?

There was a knock on the open door, and a soft voice said: "You wanted to see me, Director?"

Reeve turned, a thin smile on his lips. "Yes, please come in, Gail. Shut the door behind you and have a seat."

Gail closed the door behind her before walking over to the chair Reeve had indicated for her to sit in. "What can I do for you, Director?"

Reeve sat in the chair behind his desk and studied her face. She seemed pale and withdrawn, not at all like the woman he had come to know during her time with his department.

"I'm going to be perfectly frank, Gail. I need you to get a message to your brother and AVALANCHE."

Gail's eyes widened slightly. "Director – "

Reeve lifted a hand and she stopped speaking. "Gail, we don't have time for our ruses. I'm not trying to expose you as a disloyal employee or anything underhanded like that. Dropping the plate is wrong. It's something ShinRa would never be able to explain away or apologize for if it was discovered they were the ones responsible for the deaths in Sector Seven. ShinRa has become something terrible and if they drop this plate, we'll all be tainted by that evil act."

Gail fidgeted for a few moments and then nodded. "I know, Director. But I don't have a way of contacting him. He's the one who contacts me."

Reeve nodded. "There's a bar in the Sector Seven slums called 7th Heaven. Hollander had your brother follow a young woman there, a member of AVALANCHE. She was found by Hollander's Clones and taken to Junon. But there is another young woman there, suspected of being a member of AVALANCHE. I can't go down to the slums without raising suspicion. I need you to go to 7th Heaven and tell her ShinRa's dropping the plate. The Turks are the only ones who can beat Midgar's ID system and get in here without being caught."

Gail nodded as Reeve spoke. "How do I know this isn't a trick? I'm sorry, but this kind of deception happens all the time around here and people suddenly "disappear"."

Reeve smiled slightly. "You don't know this isn't a trick. You just have to trust me after working under me for so long." He paused for a moment. "We both have to trust each other, but I know you don't want the people in Sector Seven to die. I saw the look on your face."

Gail shook her head. "No, I don't want to see that."

"Neither do I."

"But the General is returning to ShinRa," Gail said. "You heard them. General Rhapsodos and General Hewley have never beaten General Sephiroth in a sparring match. Will they be able to stop him, now that he's coming back?"

Reeve's slightly smile faded into a frown. "I don't trust Hollander. There's something he's not telling the President. I don't think the Clones are on ShinRa's side at all. I think they're working toward a completely different goal, something that involves Sephiroth. Besides, Genesis and Angeal are strong leaders, exceptional Generals in their own rights. Wutai wouldn't have made the progress against ShinRa that it has without Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. If Sephiroth really is returning to ShinRa as Hollander claims, I think Genesis and Angeal will be pursuing him anyway. They're walking into a trap and we need to stop that trap from springing."

Gail nodded. "I'll do what I can. I live in the slums, so it's not going to raise suspicions if I travel to Sector Seven and visit a bar for an after work drink. But…will this girl believe me? That's the question."

"All we can do is try, Gail." Reeve smiled reassuringly. "Just give her as much information as you can. Tell her that ShinRa has had contact with the Clones and that Sephiroth is on his way back to Midgar with some kind of weapon. Hopefully that will convince her of your good intentions."

Gail nodded and got to her feet. "I'll go right now. It's the end of the day and in all honesty, I could use a stiff drink." She turned and walked toward the door, but paused, turning to face Reeve. "What's her name?"

"Jessie." Reeve walked over to Gail, and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Be careful, Gail. SOLDIER has increased its patrols of the slums, and with the technicians working on disabling the fail safe mechanisms on the plate controls, they'll have 1st Class SOLDIER operatives patrolling as well."

Gail smiled slightly. "I was born in Junon, but I grew up in the slums, Director. I'll be careful."

Once he was alone again, a feeling of foreboding overwhelmed him, and, for some reason, he was sure it wasn't just the fact that ShinRa was planning the deaths of thousands of innocent men, women, and children. There was something on the horizon – something bigger than any of them – and he was almost certain whatever it was would coincide with the return of Sephiroth.

* * *

><p>Gail knew she was being followed. You didn't work for ShinRa and <em>not<em> learn the feeling of "Big Brother's" watchful eyes on you. But she couldn't allow herself to focus on that. She had to keep her composure and only hope this Jessie person would believe her and put on a convincing show for whoever was watching her.

She opened the door to 7th Heaven and looked around. It was probably one of the least sketchy dives in the slums. Actually, it was the cleanest place she'd seen in the slums. The place was obviously cared for.

Gail scanned the bar and was relieved to see a girl behind the bar. Hopefully she was the one she was looking for.

The girl behind the counter looked up and smiled. "Hey! What can I get you?"

Gail could feel the tail, fairly sure it was SOLDIER, enter the bar. She smiled and brightly. "Jessie? Is that you?"

The girl's smile faltered for a moment. "Um, do I know you?"

Gail carefully grasped the other girl's hand, concealing a note in her hand, and pressing it into Jessie's palm. "Gail. Gail Storm! We went to high school together, remember?"

She quickly glanced at the note that said Gail was being followed. A look of understanding flashed briefly in Jessie's eyes and she smiled brightly. "That's right! Gail! It's been too long. Come on! We need to catch up." She turned and looked at the man beside her behind the counter. "Jack, cover for a sec. I'm going to grab my smokes and take my break." When he nodded, she looked at Gail. "Come on out back for minute while I get my smokes, then we can come out here for a catch-up gossip session."

Gail smiled, relieved that Jessie understood her ruse, and followed her into the back. Once she closed the door, she looked at Jessie. "Listen, I don't have a lot of time. My name is Gail Storm and I work for ShinRa – "

"ShinRa? Get the fu – "

Gail shook her head. "You have to listen to me. I know you're part of AVALANCHE. I work in the secretarial pool for the Department of Urban Planning and Development. My brother is Raeven Storm. He defected from SOLDIER to Wutai during the raid on Junon."

Jessie paused. "Why are you here? If Raeven is your brother and you're on good terms with him, why are you coming to me? He'd be in contact with _you_."

"He contacts me every Thursday at six in the evening and we only talk for twenty minutes or less because that's how long Reno can scramble the transmission."

Jessie eyed her for a moment. "What's your message."

Gail took a deep breath, unsure how to phrase what she had to say. "Sephiroth is coming back to Midgar with a weapon of unspeakable power, apparently under ShinRa's control again. ShinRa is planning on discrediting AVALANCHE, once and for all, by dropping the plate above us on Sector Seven with no warning or chance of evacuation. They're going to blame AVALANCHE for it."

Jessie didn't seem surprised at Sephiroth's return, but her eyes widened at the mention of the plate being dropped. "Fucking ShinRa!" She shook her head and looked at Gail. "You're being followed?"

Gail nodded. "It's SOLDIER."

"Yeah, the slums have been crawling with those lowlifes recently." Her smile was bitter. "Probably to make sure no one finds out about their plan."

Gail nodded. "Probably. Listen, my boss doesn't think the General's return is what it appears to be. Your friends…if they're planning on attacking Midgar, they might want to do it soon."

"I'll tell them." Jessie paused. "If you're lying to me, you're going to regret it."

"I know, but I promise, I'm not lying."

Jessie considered her for moment before picking up a pack of cigarettes. "Well, we may as well make this look good. Lots of happy smiles, like we're not all a bunch of sitting ducks."

oOo

After about an hour of inane chatting, pretending they had been the best of friends for four years in their teens, Gail found herself genuinely concerned for Jessie. She was a good person, and while their chatting had been fake, honest glimpses of who Jessie was – or who she would be in another set of circumstances – kept shining through. She didn't want Jessie to die. She didn't want _anyone_ to die.

"Consorting with the enemy? Shame on you."

She should have known _he_ was the one following her. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Luxiere. I went to school with her."

Although she was determined to keep walking, she found an arm braced against the wall beside her, preventing her from being able to move forward. She turned her head and found Luxiere's face inches from her own, leering at her.

"That's very convenient." His voice soft, and that made him all the more creepy. "You, the favored secretary of the one Director without the stomach for _being _a Director, being the long-lost friend of a girl with suspected ties to AVALANCHE, and crossing paths with her the same day the fate of Sector Seven was decided to be a doomed sector. There are a lot of coincidences there, Gail. Too many to be plausible."

Gail narrowed her eyes, her voice icy. "I don't think I like the tone of your voice. It sounds like you're making some kind of accusation."

He chuckled softly. "I'm just pointing out coincidences, Gail, and how they can appear to others. I'd hate to see you vanish one day."

"I'm so _very_ sure you would hate that. Now, if you'll excuse me?"

Luxiere dropped his hand. "Careful, Gail. Raeven's not here to protect you anymore."

Gail didn't even bother glaring at him. She wasn't going to give that slimy, nasty piece of work another second of her time. She had more on her plate than him. Although, the fact that he was able to guess exactly what she had been doing at 7th Heaven worried her. If he did report her presence there, she could very well disappear.

* * *

><p>Tifa found it a little surprising that she was able to focus on everything around her, all things considering. However, she really shouldn't be surprised at all. Focusing on all the planning going on around her kept her mind from seeing that dead light in Sephiroth's eyes before and after he had kissed her.<p>

She watched Genesis leading the meeting and was grateful to have his air of confidence close to her. Failure was not an option, and when Genesis insisted as much, she let herself believe that there was still hope for Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud. The minute she lost hope – no. She couldn't think like that. She had to be positive.

"So, the groups are to be divided as such: Bob and Rude shall accompany Aerith to Cosmo Canyon to find out as much as possible about the Black Materia and anything we can use to counteract its effects. Angeal, Vincent, Tseng, Cissnei, Tifa, and I will track Sephiroth and the others." Genesis turned and faced everyone. "With that settled, we need to move as quickly as possible. If we can intercept Sephiroth before he reaches Midgar, that would be best."

Angeal nodded. "Agreed. If we can spare the public from a confrontation that could cost lives, that would be best."

Everyone started to shift in their seats, gathering their notes and plans, when there was a knock on the door.

Raeven opened the door and stepped into the room. "General, we have a problem."

A wry smiled curled Genesis' lips up at the corners. "This is nothing new, Lieutenant."

"This is really bad."

Genesis became serious instantly. "Report."

"Sir, Jessie made contact a few moments ago with a message from my sister, Gail. ShinRa held a meeting today and it was reported that General Sephiroth and the others will be in Midgar soon and that they are returning with a powerful weapon." Raeven paused and shook his head slightly, a look of disbelief on his face. "And there's more, sir."

Genesis frowned. "What else is there?"

"ShinRa is planning to discredit AVALANCHE by dropping the Sector Seven plate."

Tifa's eyes widened. She knew ShinRa was corrupt, but that…it was just evil. Destroying thousands of innocent lives just to make the public turn on AVALANCHE? Who would do such a thing?

"My father," Rufus said.

Tifa hadn't even realized she had asked the question out loud. She turned, and looked at Rufus. "What would possess a sane person to think that's the answer to any problem?"

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Rufus turned to Genesis. "I believe our plans need to be altered."

Genesis looked at the board with the groups listed and their destinations. "The group going to Cosmo Canyon should continue their mission as planned. But it's time to move on Midgar."

General Tamotsu nodded. "The forces are ready to move on Midgar."

"A major priority will be getting a team to the plate controls to stop it from falling." Angeal looked at Tseng. "Sounds like your team's area of expertise."

Tseng inclined his head and looked at Genesis. "Reno and Cissnei can handle the complex controls for the plate, but it would be wise to send Wutai's Crescent Unit and Elena as well for protection against an unwanted ShinRa presence while they're working."

Genesis turned and made some notes on the board behind him. "My team and I will proceed directly to Midgar and be ready for Sephiroth's return. Raeven and Kunsel will join us."

"I believe I should go as well." Rufus shrugged when everyone turned and looked at him. "With the removal of my father from power, I will need to be there to take over and ensure as little chaos as possible within the ranks of ShinRa. I'm more than capable of defending myself. Even if something happened to me, Lazard could take my place easily." He smiled slightly at the silence in the room. "I'm not my father. I'm more hands-on."

A small smile touched Tifa's lips. Rufus certainly wasn't the man she had first met in the church in the Sector Five slums.

"Alright, Rufus is coming with my team." Genesis looked at Tseng. "But I want you with him."

Tseng nodded. "Very well, General."

Genesis returned his gaze to the board. "Cid can use the Highwind to transport my former clones and a good portion of the Wutai troops. The rest of the troops can travel by helicopter." He turned and looked at Cid and Barret. "Barret, I want you, Biggs, and Wedge to take a small team of my former clones to begin evacuating the Sector Seven slums in the event that the Turks are too late to prevent the fall of the plate."

Barret nodded. "We got that covered."

Angeal got to his feet and looked at Genesis. "We should move immediately."

"Notify the troops and prepare for departure." Genesis waited until the room was almost empty before speaking again. "Tifa, a word, if I may?"

Tifa turned and faced Genesis, determined to not look as utterly defeated as she felt. "Yes, Genesis?"

"I'll understand if you can't be there, Little One. If it's too hard for you to see Seph – "

Tifa smiled softly and shook her head. "It _is_ hard to see him like that, Genesis, but I can't abandon him. After Nibelheim, you both risked your lives and freedom to save me. If it weren't for you two, I would be dead, or some experiment in ShinRa's Science Division." She walked over to him and gently rested the palm of her hand on Genesis' cheek. "I'm not leaving him, and I'm not leaving you to face this on your own, I promise."

Genesis smiled warmly and gently wrapped his arms around her, hugging her firmly. "We _will_ find him. The end is not yet here and I have no intention of losing my friend to the darkness."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth held the Black Materia in his hand and considered it for a moment. It seemed so small…so insignificant, like the humans that infected <em>his<em> planet. But unlike the humans, the materia he held in his hand had power, and with that power he could fulfill his destiny as The Chosen One.

He closed his eyes and absorbed the Black Materia. Once it was equipped, turned and faced his Clones, Zack, and Cloud.

A cold smile tilted his lips up at the corners. "The time has come to return Midgar."


	46. Chapter 46: The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: Yes! Another chapter! :) My health issues continue to plague me, but I am determined to get this story done! I'm feeling ambitious, and this chapter really wanted to keep going, so I'm on a roll! Now, I will warn you...this is going up without the once over by my beta because I haven't been able to get in touch with her for a few days. I debated about posting it, but in the end, I really wanted to post it, so any unsightly errors, I'm sorry. :( I just really wanted to share with you guys because you've all been supportive, and stuck it out with me as I update so slowly!

**EDIT: **She was lost but now is found! Thank you **Sephiroth Owa13** for doing a quick beta! So I fixed some some stuff and uploaded it :)

So, thank you to all the readers, reviewers, and people who have favorited and/or added this to their alert list. :)

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: The Beginning of the End<strong>

Genesis looked at Tifa. She was staring out of the window beside her. Her face was blank, but her in eyes…he could see the uncertainty there. She was worried about Sephiroth. He didn't blame her. It was a thought running rampant in his mind, too.

One look at Angeal said he was a party to their silent misery as well, but Tifa, and Angeal had more at stake than he himself did. For Angeal, the potential loss of the Puppy clearly weighed on his heart. Then, for his dear Little One, the loss of her childhood friend was tugging at her thoughts as well.

An annoying little voice kept repeating in his head, _This wouldn't be happening if it weren't for you. You are the reason this is happening. You are the cause of all this pain. If you hadn't been such a child, you wouldn't have fought with Sephiroth in the simulator. Angeal wouldn't have followed you, and been poisoned to believe the worst of himself. Zack would never have been force to fight you to the "death", or kill Angeal. Sephiroth never would have gone to Nibelheim. ShinRa would never have burned the town down, or killed Tifa's father. Everything wrong with this situation is because of you._

"Genesis, if you don't stop blaming yourself everything that has happened since the fight in the simulator, I'm going to punch you."

Genesis turned, and looked at Angeal. "What – ?"

Angeal smiled slightly. "Are you really going to try, and tell me that you _weren't_ just beating yourself up?"

Genesis turned away, grunting softly. "You know me too well. Unfortunately, my friend, this time my wallowing is well deserved…and you know it."

"Genesis, we both fucked up. Royally."

Genesis arched a brow. "Angeal, you swore."

Angeal shrugged. "It's the truth. We both failed Sephiroth. I failed Zack, and Cloud. But we're not finished. We're going to Midgar, and we're going to save our friends. We both gave up before. We gave up on Sephiroth. We gave up on each other. More importantly, we gave up on ourselves." He leaned forward, and squeezed Genesis' knee. "The Goddess healed us, Gen. She wouldn't do that if she knew we would fail. We are the Guardians of Gaia, and we have the protection of the planet. But we're missing one."

Genesis stared at Angeal before nodding. "Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth is a son of Jenova."

Genesis turned to glare at Vincent, but stopped when he saw Chaos' face, not Vincent's. It was disconcerting to see Vincent's body, and hair, but with Chaos's features.

"Sephiroth is a chosen protector of the planet," Genesis countered.

Chaos smiled, revealing his fangs. "Sephiroth is Jenova's Chosen One. He is the new Dark Harbinger from the sky – the Calamity. He has the Black Materia, and he will use it to destroy this planet. He will end all life, and absorb the Lifestream." His smile became a smirk. "At least, he _thinks_ he will. Omega, and I will not let that happen. We will destroy him once it becomes clear that this planet is doomed."

Tifa narrowed her eyes, and glared at Chaos. "You're assuming Sephiroth will be able to follow through with his plan to use the Black Materia's destructive powers, but we're going to stop him."

Chaos grinned. "You are a feisty little human. I can see why The Chosen One favors you with his attention. But you are _very_ naïve, Young One. You saw the powers his three clones have. They came from Sephiroth, so his powers will be even greater than that of the clones. How will you fight that?"

"Aerith will find a way." Tifa looked at Genesis, and Angeal. "She will."

Chaos arched a brow, and nodded. "I'll give you that, Young One. Your Ancient may indeed find a way, but in the end, Omega, and I have a job to do. I'm warning you all now, Vincent cannot hold me back when my destiny calls, and my destiny is to end all life for Omega to call unto itself. Your friendships will mean nothing to me."

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "How Vincent stands sharing a body with a creature as unpleasant as you, I'll never know."

Chaos chuckled. "If you ever discover the answer to that, you will have to let me know."

* * *

><p>Aerith listened to the man called Bugenhagen while he explained the history of the Planet, and of the Ancients, but she was having a hard time focusing. The Planet was speaking to her.<p>

_You have the answer._

_The power to save us, and the men who seek to destroy us, is in your hands._

_You must not allow Jenova's will to see its conclusion._

_The Chosen One's heart breaks at our impending doom._

_Save him from himself._

_Protect this planet. Give our Defenders the chance they need to save all life._

_Do not let Chaos and Omega's destiny come to fruition._

_The world's fate lies with you._

Aerith shook her head, squeezed her eyes shut, and covered her ears. "Stop it, stop it, _stop it_!"

Bugenhagen looked startled. "I beg your pardon, young lady, but I do believe you came to me, seeking your answers. I'm only trying to give you what you came for."

Aerith opened her eyes, flushed, and looked down. "I…I'm sorry, Sir. I…feel a headache coming on. Please excuse me." Embarrassed by her outburst, she fled from the room.

She ran out of the observatory, feeling the cooling air on her heated face. She must have looked crazy! But how does one explain "hearing the planet"? Even just _thinking_ that sounded insane to her, and she was an Ancient, for goodness sake! She couldn't do this. She couldn't stop Sephiroth, not after…she couldn't stop him from taking the information he wanted. How could she stop him from destroying the planet?

"Miss Gainsborough?"

Aerith quickly wiped her eyes before turning to face Bob. She smiled at him, and nodded at Rude. "I'm sorry. You both must think I'm a little silly, yelling like that when that man was only doing his best to tell us what we needed to know."

Rude looked at Bob. "I'll just be over here."

Bob nodded, and smiled before looking at Aerith. "You're not silly. This is a lot of weight to have on your shoulders. You want to tell me what happened in there?"

Aerith sighed. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but after what happened, I'm sure you already do."

Bob shook his head. "Miss Gainsborough, I let a crazy-ass scientist map unstable genes onto mine, and make me a different person. I've spent a long time looking at a face that wasn't mine. Actually, I still do. I gave up my identity without a second thought, and subjected myself to a slow, and painful death by degradation, without really knowing that was what I was doing. Now, if that's not crazy, I can't imagine that what you're about to tell me is crazy!"

Aerith smiled slightly when a barely audible laugh escaped her lips. "Well, when you put it like that, Bob, I can't really refuse to tell you. And please, no more "Miss Gainsborough". Just Aerith."

Bob smiled softly, and nodded. "Okay. So, Aerith, lay it on me. Impress me with your crazy!"

Another laugh escaped her. "Well, Bob, top this: the planet talks to me."

Bob raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, you win. You are _way_ crazier than me! Now that we have _that_ established, what did the planet tell you?"

Aerith sighed, and sat on a rock. "A lot. Basically, that it's up to me to save Sephiroth, and that I had the key to stopping Jenova's will, but I don't know what they're talking about. How can I save Sephiroth?"

"Okay, wait. The planet thinks The General can be saved?" Bob sat beside Aerith. "That's good, though…isn't it?"

"The planet said Sephiroth's heart is breaking at our impending doom." Aerith's brow furrowed. "The planet thinks we can save him. It said I have the answer, the power to save us all, but what can I do? I'm just a "flower girl"." She ran her hand through her hair, but stopped suddenly. "The voice that told me I have the answer…she sounded like my mother – my _real_ mother."

Bob frowned. "You lost me. I thought your mother was in hiding."

"Elmyra Gainsborough is my adoptive mother, and she is in hiding. My birth mother was an Ancient, and one of the voices who spoke to me was my mother…I think. She told me the power was in my hands."

"Yeah, I'm still lost." Bob tilted his head. "But, you think you know what she was talking about?"

Aerith reached up, and undid her hair. Once the ponytail was loose, a strange looking materia fell into her hand. "My mother gave this to me before she died. I thought it did nothing, but Bugenhagen mentioned balance. This is White Materia. Sephiroth has Black Materia. If I can channel _this_ materia's power, maybe I can stop Sephiroth."

Bob looked at the materia skeptically. "But…you don't even know what that materia does."

Aerith closed her eyes, holding the materia, trying to let it tell her its function. "It's…a healing materia."

_Holy._

Aerith opened her eyes, and looked at Bob. "We have to go. We have to go to Midgar!"

"I really have no idea what just happened." Bob got to his feet, offered Aerith his hand, and pulled her to her feet. "But whatever you say goes. Rude – "

Rude closed his PHS, and nodded. "I just sent a message to Genesis and Rufus."

Bob nodded. "Then we need to go."

* * *

><p>Avalon looked at President Shinra once she had finished reading back the letter he had just dictated, and was uneasy with the way he was looking at her. It was a look you'd expect to see on a man selecting a "companion" for the night at the Honeybee Inn. It was a look that, quite honestly, made her ill.<p>

"Was that all you wanted in the letter, Mr. President?"

"More or less, Miss Riley." His smile was more of a leer. He reached out, and squeezed her knee, inching her skirt up at the same time. "I was thinking of ordering some food in."

Avalon pushed her chair back, casually moving away from his groping. "Then I can put an order in for you, Sir. Did you want your usual?"

He got to his feet, and put both hands on her shoulders, effectively keeping her seated. "Maybe make it for two?"

Before she could even answer, there was a knock at the door, and Heidegger stepped into the room. He smirked slightly when he saw the President standing over her, before looking at him.

"Sir, The General, and the clones have returned." Heidegger looked very pleased. "And he's brought Lt. Fair, and Private Strife with him. They were the two samples Hojo's incompetent men lost to the demon."

"Ah! Excellent!" The President let go of Avalon's shoulders, and moved around his desk. "Alert Hollander. I want him to thoroughly examine the two samples, as well as Sephiroth. Once that's complete, we'll hold an emergency board meeting. Then we'll debrief Sephiroth, and the samples, regarding Godo's deployment strategies, any spies within our midst, future attack plans, and how to kill Genesis, and Angeal _permanently_."

Heidegger's grin was unpleasant. "Yes, Sir."

When Heidegger was gone, President Shinra looked at Avalon.

"Get on the phone with our PR department. I'll want to hold a press conference, announcing the prodigal General's return!"

Avalon wanted to tell him where, exactly, he could take his phone, and shove it…but she obediently picked up the receiver, and dialed the extension for the PR Department.

"PR Department."

"Yes, this is Avalon Riley, secretary 2148, calling for President Shinra."

"Go ahead, 2148."

"The President would like a press conference called, and on standby. There is an emergency board meeting taking place within the hour, and he will have a major announcement for the press, and the people citizens of the world."

"Thank you, 2148. Please advise the President that the press conference will be ready for his announcement."

"Thank you." Avalon hung up the phone, and looked at the President. "The PR department said they'll be ready for you when you need them."

The President smiled. "Perfect. Now, about dinner – "

They both looked up when the door to his office opened. General Sephiroth walked in, followed by the clones, and two other men Avalon guessed were the "samples" Heidegger had mentioned.

"Dinner can wait." General Sephiroth didn't even acknowledge Avalon's presence.

She cleared her throat. "Did you need anything else, Mr. President? General?"

"No, I don't need anything," he snapped. "And don't address the General, Miss Riley."

General Sephiroth arched a brow at the President, then looked directly at Avalon. "No, thank you, Miss Riley.

Avalon was stunned. The General almost appeared offended for her.

She nodded, and picked up her note pad. "I'll be transcribing your letter, Mr. President, but I'll remain available should you need anything."

She walked quickly across the large room, passing Sephiroth first. She smiled slightly, to show her thanks, and was surprised when he inclined his head toward her, before directing a cold stare back at the President.

She hugged her notepad against her chest while she past the clones. They stared at her, but said nothing. When they all looked at each other, she'd almost swear they were having a conversation in their heads with one another.

She past the blond, and nodded an acknowledgement to him, which he returned, to her surprise. The man with the black hair, she recognized as Lt. Fair, the flirt of SOLDIER. Nothing intrusive, just a cute guy who loved to make girls smile.

He hurried over to the door, and pulled it open. "Please, allow me, Miss Riley."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you."

He grinned, and winked. "No problem!"

When the door closed behind her, she frowned slightly, and looked at the door. "I thought only General Sephiroth had those strange cat eyes." But _everyone_ in General Sephiroth's party had them. The clones were expected, but the other two…

She shrugged, and shook her head, before sitting at the desk, ready to transcribe the President's letter.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth detested the way women at ShinRa were treated, and after seeing the way President Shinra had treated the young secretary, he knew his path was the right one to follow. If this planet was to be reshaped to his desires, the unsavory elements needed to be removed.<p>

"I'm glad you've seen the error of your ways, Sephiroth." The President walked around his desk. "You need ShinRa, and we will welcome you back with open arms. However, you will abide by our rules."

Loz's thoughts were the first ones to pop up in Sephiroth's mind. "_Who the fuck does this dick think he is?_"

"_Clearly, he has no idea who he's dealing with._" Kadaj's building angry was evident in his thoughts.

Yazoo's thoughts were calm. "_Brother will show him what we think of his rules._"

"_That's Old Man Shinra for ya._" Zack's chuckle was clear among the thoughts of the others. "_He's an arrogant S.O.B._"

Cloud's input surprised Sephiroth. "_He's the one who'll see the errors of his ways when Masamune makes him choke on his own blood._"

Loz chuckled. "_I like the kid._"

"I have no interest in your rules, Shinra." Sephiroth moved closer to the President. "Your rules are for your lapdogs, and I stopped being your lapdog two years ago."

The President looked confused. "You clones were sent to bring you back, to initiate Reunion."

"So much was made about Reunion." Yazoo smiled serenely. "But no one bothered to even research its purpose."

The President paled. "Hojo's notes – "

"Hojo was a liar, and a manipulator." Sephiroth, again, took a step forward, forcing the President to take a step back. "He was evil, and you gave him the power he craved. I didn't come here to return to your fold, Shinra. I came here to remove the _real_ cancer infecting the planet – you."

The President turned to reach into his desk, presumably for a gun, but using the telekinesis Mother's cells gave him, he held the president in place, before turning him so they were once again face-to-face.

"Sephiroth – "

"It was a pleasure to see Hojo's life taken." Sephiroth unsheathed Masamune. "A man who so enjoyed torturing people – not specimens, or things – _people_, including the SOLDIERs who serve, and protect ShinRa. His eyes were open, and he faced his death, staring down the barrel of the gun held by a man he killed, brought back to life, and turned into monster, before locking him in a coffin. The Lifestream didn't accept his body, so he will rot." He raised Masamune, and pressed the tip against President Shinra's chest above his heart. "I wonder, will the planet choose to let you rot as well?" He tilted his head to the side, and slowly pushed the blade into his chest.

The President's cry was pathetic as the blade slowly pierced his body, and eventually punctured his heart. Sephiroth found it fitting that the man who was slowly killing _his_ planet endured a slow, tortured death.

Only when Masamune was embedded in the desk beneath the _former_ President, did Sephiroth release his hold on the hilt, leaving the blade impaled in the body of President Shinra.

He turned when he heard a scream. The secretary had returned, no doubt hearing her employer's pitiful death cry.

Kadaj pointed at Loz. "Shut her up. We're not ready for company."

Before the poor girl knew what was happening, Loz had one arm around her, pinning her arms to her side, and his other hand was covering her mouth.

Sephiroth approached the young girl. "His death was inevitable, you must see that. We will destroy the ones who held, and tortured Mother. She's gone, and no longer with us, but I am her Chosen One. I have inherited this planet; I am its God. I will sail the cosmos, using this planet as my vessel, until we find a new planet; one the cancer known as The ShinRa Electric Power Company, hasn't raped, and destroyed. I will build a shining, new future, and those who accept me as The Chosen One will have a place in this new world. Those who fight it will die."

* * *

><p>When she had heard the President scream, she should have sounded the alarm, but she'd just run into the room without even thinking. President Shinra was a pig, and evil, but seeing him impaled on General Sephiroth's sword, and the General standing over him…<p>

Avalon trembled in the clone's arms. He was strong, but surprisingly gentle. He was evening making comforting noises near her ear while General Sephiroth revealed his twisted plan.

She could almost understand where he was coming from. ShinRa _was_ destroying the planet, but all that stuff about sailing the cosmos with the planet, in search of a new home, and creating a shining, new future? That sounded crazy.

The shortest of the three clones clicked his tongue, and sneered at her. "She doesn't like your plan, Brother. She thinks it's crazy." He pulled out a double-bladed sword and pointed it at her. "I think she deserves the President's fate."

"No." The clone holding her tightened his grip on her, not in a threatening way, more in a protective manner. "She's just scared, Kadaj."

"Obviously she's scared, Loz. She's an inferior being." Kadaj rolled his eyes. "Useless humans."

"Can't blame her." Lt. Fair stepped closer. "Poor thing is from the secretarial pool. Old Man Shinra was probably going to try, and force himself on her. Hate to say it, but aside from Seph, Genesis, Angeal, Kunsel, Raeven, and – of course – yours truly here, most of the SOLDIERs are walking, talking hard-ons." He smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry for the crass language, Miss Riley."

The other clone's lip curled. "How revolting."

Lt. Fair shrugged. "Nobody stopped them, Yazoo. But some of the Turks were worse!"

"Good God! What the hell?"

Avalon struggled in Loz's grip when she heard Heidegger's exclamation from the door, but the grip on her only tightened.

Loz leaned closer to her. "Hold still, er…please?"

"Cloud, close the door." Sephiroth approached Heidegger while Cloud closed the door. "As you can see, I rejected the President's offer to return to ShinRa."

Heidegger seemed at a loss for words. "You _killed_ him! You – you can't do that!"

Yazoo smiled calmly. "He can, and he did."

Sephiroth stared Heidegger down. "His death is the first of many."

Kadaj moved forward, and before Heidegger even had the chance to move, he lifted his sword, and swiped it across his throat.

Avalon screamed against the hand covering her mouth, and struggled against the grip Loz had on her when she felt the blood from Heidegger's wound hit her face and neck. She squeezed her eyes closed when Heidegger uselessly grabbed at his wound, before falling to the floor, choking on his own blood.

"_Don't cry, Miss Riley_."

She wasn't even aware she'd started crying until Loz had whispered to her.

"Miss Riley, The President was aware we had arrived." General Sephiroth nodded at Loz, who then removed his hand from her mouth. "What were his plans, exactly?"

Avalon forced herself to look at General Sephiroth, not at either of the two bodies in the room. "Hollander was supposed to come examine you. Heidegger was supposed to be bringing him here."

General Sephiroth looked at Lt. Fair, and the man he'd called Cloud. "Search the floor. He may have seen Heidegger's execution, and ran, possibly hiding here somewhere, or he may still be on his way. Find him, and bring him back here."

"You got it, Seph!" Lt. Fair took Cloud by the arm, and left the room.

General Sephiroth turned his attention back to her. "What else did he have planned?"

"He wanted to assemble the board for an emergency meeting, and he has a press conference on standby to announce your return, Sir." Avalon wanted to run, but Kadaj was glaring at her, and Loz could probably snap her in half like a twig.

"Running won't stop us."

Avalon looked at General Sephiroth. "How – ?"

General Sephiroth eyes never left her face. "A gift from Mother – I can hear your thoughts."

Kadaj smirked. "We _all_ hear your thoughts."

General Sephiroth looked at Yazoo. "Log into the mainframe, and send an email to the remaining Directors. The President wanted an audience, so we should give him one."

Yazoo nodded, and walked around the desk, sitting in front of the computer.

Avalon looked at the General. "Sir, ShinRa implemented passwords on outgoing emails. Reno's hacking caused them to implement rotating passwords in an effort to stop him from sending false orders throughout SOLDIER."

Yazoo looked up, and nodded. "It _is_ asking for a password, Brother."

General Sephiroth nodded and looked at her again. "And you have such access?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sir, I do."

He looked over her head at Loz. "Take her to the computer." He gaze lowered to her face once more. "I trust you will understand why I won't allow you to author the message."

Avalon nodded, and willingly allowed Loz to take her over to the computer. Yazoo got to his feet, and moved to allow her to sit in the chair. She quickly typed in her password. She felt the clones watching her when she reached out for a pen and paper.

She quickly jotted down her password, and looked at Yazoo. "If you need to access any of the systems, you need that password."

He looked at Loz, and arched a brow. He nodded then looked at Avalon again. "Thank you."

That little silent exchange confirmed they could speak with one another without using their voices. Nevertheless, she nodded and got to her feet.

"Don't let her go too far." Yazoo kept his eyes focused on the screen while he typed. "I may need her again."

Loz nodded. "You got it."

Avalon's gaze drifted to the President, then Heidegger. Both men were evil, but to see them like that…all she could do was wonder if all the Directors would face that fate as well.

* * *

><p>"Sir! A message just came from President Shinra's office. An emergency meeting of the executives has been called."<p>

Hollander looked at the paper the lab technician handed him, and threw it in the garbage. "The President is dead. Reunion isn't what we thought it was. Sephiroth is out of control, as are Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj. Initiate the evacuation protocols, and begin destroying everything you can find regarding the SOLDIER program."

The technician paled, and nodded. "Yes, sir. What about Project Deepground?"

Hollander paused. "Begin evacuating the samples, and send all research data, and materials to Professor Fujimoto, at research center, Alpha Lab One. Then, destroy any record of Deepground from the mainframe."

The technician nodded. "Once I have that, I'll raise the alarm, and – "

"No!" Hollander shook his head. "Do _not _raise the alarm. We need time to evacuate the Deepground samples, and destroy the labs. In fact…release all the creatures in containment. We'll let Sephiroth, deal with them. That should allow us the time we need to escape."

"Sir – "

"Don't question me! Just do it."

The technician nodded and began giving the other technicians Hollander's orders.

Hollander went to one of the terminals, and began copying all of Hojo's notes, and his own regarding Project Deepground. He closed his eyes for moment, the sound of the President's scream, then Heidegger's still echoed in his mind. He had to get out of there, because it was only a matter of time before Sephiroth came looking for him.

* * *

><p>"Now, why aren't you custody? Oh, that's right. Because I'm such a stand-up guy."<p>

Gail mentally groaned, and then turned to face Luxiere. "No, it's because even SOLDIER can't arrest a person for visiting a friend, Lux."

Luxiere smiled and took his sunglasses off. "I think you owe me some gratitude, Gail."

No, what she owed him was a kick in the balls. "Luxiere, do you have some kind of proof that I did something wrong, other than seeing me talking with a girl I went to school with, who _happens_ to be one of the _thousands_ of people SOLDIER claims are terrorist threats when they aren't?"

"Gail, she's on a watch list." Luxiere smiled. "Let's talk about dinner, maybe?"

"Look, just because my brother isn't here to keep your creepy self away from me, that doesn't mean you can harass me." Gail narrowed her eyes. "Now, leave me alone."

"I don't think you understand." Luxiere blocked her path. "It's by my mercy _only_ that you aren't locked away for conspiring with known terrorists, Gail."

She folded her arm across her chest. "No, I understand. I understand that you're trying to blackmail into your bed, or some scummy theme room at the Honeybee Inn, but it won't work because you have not one shred of proof."

Luxiere narrowed his eyes. "Be careful, Gail. You might hurt my feelings."

"Is there a problem here?"

Gail turned and smiled in relief when she saw Reeve walking down the hall toward them.

Scarlet was beside him, and smiled at Luxiere. "I think the problem is that the Commander is playing with a young girl." She passed him, and dragged her fingertips along his chest. "When you want to play with a big girl, give my office a call."

Luxiere reached out and took her hand in his when it left his chest. He pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Let me know when you're out of your meeting."

Her smile was seductive. "I'll clear my afternoon."

"As will I." Luxiere watched her walk away, before turning back to Gail, and grasping her chin between his forefinger, and thumb. "Remember what I said, Gail. Never take my generosity for granted."

He released her chin and walked away.

Reeve smiled sympathetically. "Hopefully, he'll be deployed to the front lines."

Gail sighed. "I'd really like to see him come face-to-face with my brother…so Raeven can kill him." She kept pace with Reeve, and shook her head. "ShinRa seems to make everyone bloodthirsty."

Reeve smiled. "What I think we need is a woman in charge of HR, to keep the testosterone in check. I'd be willing to fund your continuing education if you're interested, Gail."

"First, this company would need a new President." Gail opened the door to the President's office.

Something was off. The lights were dim. Scarlet, and Palmer were hunched over something, and Avalon was shaking in a chair.

Reeve touched her shoulder. "Go check on Avalon."

Gail nodded, and hurried over to Avalon. "Ava, are you okay?"

Avalon looked up, tears on her cheeks, and she shook her head. "Oh, God, Gail."

Gail's eyes widened. "Ava, is that blood? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not mine. It's…" Her voice trailed off, but she pointed to where the others were standing.

Gail looked over her shoulder, and saw Heidegger lying in a pool of blood. "Oh, my God." She leaned over, and turned on the lights.

Scarlet screamed. Gail followed her gaze, and gasped when she saw President Shinra impaled on General Sephiroth's sword. His eyes were wide open in a look of pure terror, and the blood around his mouth looked like it was still wet.

"What the hell is going on here?" Palmer looked at Avalon. "Clearly you know, so tell us!"

"The beginning of the end."

They turned around, and saw General Sephiroth, his clones, a man Gail recognized as Lt. Zack Fair, and a blond man who seemed vaguely familiar to her, standing in the door.

Palmer flushed angrily. "What is the meaning of this atrocity."

General Sephiroth's smile was as cold as his eyes. "I'm removing the cancers that plague _my _planet."

When he nodded, the biggest of the three clones stepped forward, aimed his gun at Palmer, and fired one shot, right through the heart. He then turned his gun on Scarlet, and shot her in the heart as well. When he looked at Reeve, he lowered his gun, and shot him in the knee.

Reeve cried out in pain, and fell to the floor.

Gail moved to his side, and dropped to her knees beside him. "Director?"

He winced, and raised a hand to let her know that he'd live. He looked at Sephiroth when his shadow fell across them. "What are you doing?"

"When I build my shining new future, you may come in handy, Director Tuesti." Sephiroth stepped back and looked at Lt. Fair, and the blond. "I want Hollander found."

Lt. Fair nodded. "You got it. Come on, Cloud."

They had just left the room when the alarms went off.

In an instant, the shorter of the clones was over Gail, and Reeve, his sword pressing against Reeve's chest.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"That's not the intruder alarms." Reeve met the clone's angry glare head on. "That's an alert from the labs. Specimens are on the loose."

Sephiroth pulled his sword from the President's body, and faced the clones. "We've killed the ones who needed to die. Now, it's time to begin taking this planet back. Leave them. We still have much work to do.

The clone above them, lowered his sword, and obediently followed Sephiroth, and the other clones out of the room.

Gail turned, and looked at Reeve. "Can you move?"

Reeve shook his head, and winced. "Not really. Look, just leave me. I want you both to get out of here."

Gail shook her head. "I'm not leaving you. Ava, if you want – "

"No way, Gail. I've just spent _more_ than enough time here, and I'm ready to go." Avalon looked at Reeve. "We all go, or we all stay."

Reeve sighed, and looked at the bodies, then looked at them again. "I didn't enjoy their company when they were alive, and frankly, dead isn't much of an improvement."

Gail laughed softly, and got to her feet. "Okay. So, how are we going to do this?"

"What the fuck happened here?"

It was probably the only time in her life that Gail was _happy _to hear Luxiere's voice. She turned, and faced him. "General Sephiroth killed the President."

"His clones killed the others," Avalon added. "And Reeve's been shot. Help us get him to his feet."

Luxiere grabbed Gail by the arm and pulled her to feet. "I think it's time we talk about your friend in the slums, Gail."

Gail looked at him incredulously, and yanked her arm from his grip. "Oh, for God's sake, Luxiere! Look around you! They're all dead because of General Sephiroth, not some girl in the slums! Get your head out of your ass, and do your fucking job for once! Protect the us, and help us get out of here!"

Luxiere clenched his jaw, clearly not happy about being spoken to like she was speaking to him. But after a few seconds of glaring at her, he turned to look at his men, who were still hovering in the doorway.

"Help Director Tuesti to his feet, and bandage that leg. Then, start scouring this building for the General." He turned and looked at Gail. "That's all you're getting. You two will have to get him out of here on your own. I'll need all my men to go after the General."

Gail nodded. "Thank you, Luxiere."

He inclined his head, and left the room, taking most of his men with him.

Gail turned, and grabbed a nearby chair, holding it steady so the SOLDIERs who remained to help Reeve had somewhere to rest him while they bandaged his wound.

Getting him fixed up was only part of the problem. They still needed to get out of there.

* * *

><p>Reno shook his head. "No wonder nobody's down here. The controls are all fucked up! There's nothing to guard."<p>

Elena frowned. "If the controls are destroyed, they must be planning on blowing up the controls."

Cissnei kicked a panel down to the control floor and leaned out. "You're right, Elena. There are enough explosives up here to blow _all_ the plates. They weren't taking any chances with these."

Elena nodded. "Timers or remote?"

Cissnei looked at one of the devices, before leaning into the opening. "Well, looks like timers, but they have remote back up in case the timers fail, or to give them the option to blow it sooner, but the good news is, these weren't rigged by Turks. They were rigged by SOLDIER, and Infantry."

Reno grinned. "The fuckers were too lazy to make fail safe adjustments to prevent disarmament, and removal, huh?"

Cissnei smiled. "You got it, yo! Between the three of us, we should be able to disarm, and remove them completely within forty minutes, maybe less."

"Then let's get started." Elena paused when her PHS vibrated. "Yes, Biggs?"

"Some shit is goin' down at ShinRa. That crazy-ass General fucking killed the President!" Biggs sighed. "The exits from the slums are on lockdown! We ain't able to get past the electrified force fields they got coverin' the PID readers. We're trapped."

Elena arched a brow. "He killed the President? One less obstacle in Rufus' way while transitioning ShinRa to his control." She looked up through the hole Cissnei had made in the plate control tower. "I think I have a solution, Biggs. I'll call you back in a few minutes." She closed his PHS. "Cissnei?"

She lowered her head once more. "Yes, Elena?"

"Can you disable the timers permanently, and re-wire the remote detonators to be activated by a PHS signal?"

She smiled. "I'm a Turk! Of course I can!"

Elena smiled. "Good. We need to remove the bombs, but we need to make those adjustments. Sephiroth killed the President, and the exits from the slums to the plates above are all locked, and protected by force fields."

"I like it!" Cissnei smiled. "You're a natural Turk!"

Reno appeared beside Cissnei. "Fuck, the new chick is bossy! You're fucking hot, yo!"

Elena smiled, and opened her PHS, dialing Biggs' number.

"Tell me you got good news for me, Turk!"

Elena smiled. "I have good news. Gather your team, and meet us at the Sector Seven Plate controls."

* * *

><p>"What the hell?"<p>

Tifa sat up, and looked at Rufus. He was looking out the window. "What? What is it?"

Rufus shook his head. "ShinRa HQ looks like it's on lockdown."

Angeal leaned over. "There's fighting in the building. You can see the muzzle flashes from the weapons discharging."

Vincent shook his head. "Chaos is stirring. Sephiroth must be getting closer to using the Black Materia. We can't let that happen."

Genesis nodded. "So. Here we are. The beginning of the end."

Tifa stared at the chaos below them. She knew this was it. They only had one chance to save Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud. If they failed, the end of the world as they knew would be inevitable.


	47. Chapter 47: Those Who Fight

Author's Note: Yep! Another update, and in the same month? I'm getting better with my updates! :)

Thanks for the beta, **Sephiroth Owa13**.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 47: Those Who Fight<p>

Genesis took a deep breath. "This is what we're doing. We're landing as close to HQ as we can, and breaking in. Once inside, Rufus, and Tseng will work on establishing some kind central command to communicate orders between all of our teams. Angeal, Vincent, Tifa, and I will find Sephiroth. Kunsel, Raeven, I want you two evacuating civilians. The Crescent Unit has advised they have undercover operatives still inside ShinRa, so if you come across them, get them to assist you."

"How are we going to get in?" Angeal looked out the window again, before turning back to Genesis. "The steel shudders are down. It'll take time to break through them, and fight off any resistance from the infantry, and SOLDIER inside."

Genesis smirked, and held up a remote. "I didn't use _all_ of Scarlet's toys that I liberated from the warehouses. Trust me, those shutters won't be an issue. The infantry, and SOLDIER, will have their hands too full to bother with us." He looked at the others, his smirk fading. "We all have to be prepared for Sephiroth clones, Makonoids, and other creatures that Hojo may have left hanging around. Hollander is on the loose, and I wouldn't put it above him to use those experiments to create enough confusion to allow himself time to escape."

"And if we find Hollander? What should we do with him?" Raeven asked.

Genesis shrugged. "Kill him."

Angeal looked at him. "Genesis – "

"Angeal, don't give me your honor crap right now. That man fucked us up. If he lives, mark my words: our future children will pay the price." Genesis shook his head. "I'm not taking any chances with him."

Vincent nodded. "Hollander may not be Hojo, but he's not a good man. He created the clones for the sole purpose of corrupting Sephiroth's cells. He may even be worse than Hojo."

Rufus arched a brow. "That's a bold statement."

"Hojo was smart. He was meticulous in his work and clever enough to hide his mistakes." Vincent shook his head. "Hollander doesn't care. He's sloppy and careless with his research. He set off a chain of events that has brought us to where we are now, without a second thought. You tell me, what's more dangerous: an evil, but predictable man, or an evil man who is too unstable to predict his actions, and reactions?"

Genesis looked at Angeal. "See? So, if you find Hollander – kill him."

* * *

><p>Reno grinned. "And their pathetic electro-shields go boom in three…two…one!"<p>

Multiple explosions could be heard throughout the slums.

Elena looked at her PHS, and smiled. "All sectors are reporting the slums are ready for evacuation.

Cissnei looked at Biggs. "Okay, once we hit the surface, we need you to help get everyone out of the city. The plates are safe for now, but it's still not safe for civilians."

Biggs nodded. "You got it!"

Jessie touched Cissnei on the shoulder. "If you're going into the ShinRa building, I'm coming with you."

Cissnei shook her head. "It's not a good idea."

"Listen, a woman from ShinRa came down here, in spite of being followed by SOLDIER operatives, to get the message about the plates to me. She could have been killed, just from coming into 7th Heaven and fraternizing with the enemy. Hell, she may have been killed right after she left." Jessie shook her head. "I owe it to her to go into that building and do _something_ – maybe even find her."

Cissnei paused for a moment. "Can you fire a gun?"

Grinning, Jessie picked up a can, tossed it, took aim, and shot it dead center, then looked back at Cissnei, winking. "You bet your ass I can."

"Impressive!" Cissnei winked back at Jessie, joking because of her own tech side. "For a tech, and spec girl." She became serious again, and said with a grateful smile: "Another gun would definitely help. God knows what we're walking into." Cissnei waved Reno, and Elena over to her. "Okay, it's time to head to HQ."

"We can enter the building through that underground entrance in the train tunnel." Reno smirked at Jessie. "Hope you're ready for the freak show that is Hojo's fucked up petting zoo, babe."

Jessie coolly lifted an eyebrow. "I've lived in the slums for a very _long_ time, and have seen my fair share of ShinRa's 'pets' thank you. I'll live."

Reno chuckled and nodded. "Fair enough. But if you live, I'll be impressed!"

Cissnei tightened her grip on Rekka. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Genesis smiled and looked at Angeal triumphantly when they saw the gaping hole in the steel shutters that were covering the main entrance. "What did I tell you?"<p>

Angeal unsheathed his sword. "We'll discuss your utter genius another time, Genesis."

"I'll hold you to that." Genesis gently reached out, and grasped Tifa's arm. He smiled softly when she looked ready to give him a piece of her mind. "Little One, I have no intention of stopping you from participating in this mission fully, but I will protect you. I made that promise to Sephiroth a long time ago and I have no intention of failing to keep my word."

Tifa nodded. "I know you'll keep me safe, but, Gen, you have to promise me something."

"Name it."

"If Sephiroth needs you, help him. I can take care of myself." Tifa covered his hand with hers. "Promise me."

"Stay by me and I'll protect you both." Genesis unsheathed Rapier and followed the others into the building.

What they were met with was chaos. The only problem with the machines Genesis had stolen was that they couldn't tell the difference between who was a target and who was not. Currently, they were firing at SOLDIER's, but if their targeting sensors picked any of them up, they'd find themselves as targets.

Rufus slowed downed when he noticed a television screen. "What – ?"

"_This is an unconfirmed report, but sources inside the besieged headquarters of The ShinRa Electric Power Company are saying that monsters are running rampant and clones of Sephiroth, ShinRa's former SOLDIER General, are causing mayhem throughout Midgar. More incredibly, those sources are also saying that President Shinra has been assassinated, along with the Directors of ShinRa. These reports are still unconfirmed, but residents of Midgar are advised to evacuate the city as soon as possible. We will continue to follow this breaking story._"

Rufus was quiet for a moment, then turned to Genesis. "With my father dead, we'll have one less thing in our way." He hurried over to one of the elevators. "This may not be the safest way up, but it's the fastest."

Genesis was impressed. He knew Rufus had made a lot of progress over the last two years, with Tseng and Sephiroth watching over him, but he still had been harboring doubts that when the time came, Rufus would be able to turn his back on the only life he had really ever known. But it looked like he was going to prove him wrong.

The party got into the elevator and waited silently while the elevator ascended steadily. Nobody seemed to know what to say. They all shared one common goal and, if they were honest, they'd admit they didn't really know what to expect when the elevator doors opened.

* * *

><p>Reeve fell to his knees and grunted in pain. "Listen, you two need to go. Just leave me."<p>

Gail knelt beside him. He was a stubborn man. "Director, we're not leaving you here."

The building shook slightly with the muted rumble of an explosion.

Reeve looked up at Gail. "You're a good woman, but you have to go. I'll only slow you both down."

Avalon smiled slightly. "We're almost at the elevators, Director. Once we get in there, we're almost home free."

"We have no idea what's waiting at the main entrance." Reeve's head rested against the wall behind them. "You both heard the intruder alarms sound a few moments ago. Something broke in and you know it would have to be something powerful to breach the shutters."

Gail smiled slightly. "Or it was something breaking out."

Reeve shook his head. "You're not going to let me be a martyr, are you?"

Avalon shook her head. "No, Sir."

Gail got to her feet again and moved to his right side. "Director Tuesti, you're not dying alone in a hallway, or being mauled by some creature we haven't even seen yet."

Reeve chuckled softly and began to push himself up the wall back to his feet, with both women helping him. "Alright, you win. But you can't stop me from stumbling forward into the path of monster to save you."

Avalon put his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "If you do that, I shall be very cross with you."

Gail waited until Avalon had one of his arms around her shoulders before doing the same thing. "If you wanted to be a hero, you should have joined SOLDIER, then defected to Wutai."

"I should have done that anyway, Gail."

"A lot of us should have done that, Sir." Gail sighed. "I'm proud of my brother for doing that. I hope – no, I _know_ – one day, I'll see him again, and tell him how proud I am of him."

Reeve nodded, an affirmation to her statement and they continued their slow trek toward the elevator. "All of them have a strength I didn't. Mind you, I don't agree with Genesis' actions after his defection. I spent a lot of time repairing the damage he caused, but I understand his and Sephiroth's desire to slip the leash ShinRa placed on all of them."

Avalon nodded. "ShinRa has a way of digging its claws into you without you even realizing it. The next thing you know, you're a number…like animals they tag, and follow around."

Gail was about to add her two cents, when she paused, halting their forward progression. "I think I hear something."

The three of them all stopped and listened.

Gail frowned. "Someone's coming this way."

It was a tense few moments that seemed to drag on until five infantrymen rounded a corner.

"Director Tuesti?" One of the men stepped forward. "You've been shot."

Avalon nodded. "Corporal, please, you have to help us get Director Tuesti out of here."

The Corporal nodded. "We'll get you out of here." He looked at the other grunts and pointed to two of them. "You two, help the Director."

Gail, and Avalon both moved out of the way when the two infantrymen took their places at Reeve's sides. With two of the infantrymen supporting Reeve's weight, they were able to move faster. For the first time, Gail allowed herself to believe they really did have a chance to get out alive.

The Corporal stopped and lifted his rifle. "Stop. We have some company."

Three Sahagins and two Evil Eyes were blocking their path.

They moved so quickly, Gail didn't even see what actually happened. One minute, the three infantrymen in front of them were attacking the monsters, the next minute they were on their backs, dead before they hit the ground.

Without a second thought, Gail ran forward and picked up one the infantrymen's rifles. She quickly took aim and fired at the Evil Eye closest to her. She kept firing until it fell to the ground. She turned, opening fire on the other Evil Eye, but one of the Sahagins had jumped into the air and landed right in front of her. The impact from its landing threw her to the ground, dazed. She pushed herself up into a seated position, but gasped when she found the remaining Evil Eye hovering over her.

Before she could move, it opened its mouth and released a steady stream of poison gas into her face.

Coughing, she fell back against the floor. Her vision became blurry, but she was vaguely aware of the two remaining infantrymen rushing forward in an attempt to kill the remaining monsters. She hoped they could; however, as the infantrymen fought the monsters she could feel the poison slowly working its way through her body.

She knew this was it. She knew she was going to die.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened, the hallway was filled with smoke.<p>

Angeal stepped into the hallway and shook his head. It was littered with the bodies of SOLDIERs, infantrymen, civilians, and monsters.

He looked over his shoulder. "Tseng stay close to Rufus."

Genesis stepped out beside Angeal and arched a brow. "It looks like we're late to Sephiroth's little party. I'm disappointed."

Tifa looked around. "Seph…"

Angeal felt for her. She'd suffered so much all at once and at such a young age. She was a strong woman, but seeing Sephiroth's mind compromised the way it had been, must have been a blow to her heart.

"Do you hear that?" Rufus frowned. "It sounds like monsters, down toward my father's office."

Genesis tightened his grip on Rapier. "You're right."

They all hurried down the hallway.

When they found the source of the noise, three Sahagins were stepping over two dead infantrymen, with their sights set on a man and woman. Another woman was on the ground, an Evil Eye hovering over her. The green tinge to her skin said she'd been poisoned and probably didn't have a lot of time left.

Tifa ran forward and attacked the Evil Eye, drawing it toward her, and away from its victim. She kept her assault constant and consistent, never giving it the opportunity to recover enough to launch an offensive attack on her.

Raeven and Kunsel immediately went for the Sahagins.

Genesis turned and looked at Angeal. "Take care of that girl."

He joined Raeven and Kunsel, attacking the Sahagins, alternating between physical assaults, and his materia of choice – Firaga.

Angeal knelt beside the woman on the ground and frowned when he recognized her. "Gail?"

He immediately began to cast Curaga on her to buy him some time to administer a Remedy. He pulled the bottle from his pocket and, using his teeth, pulled the cork out. Gently, he lifted her head, put the vial to her lips, and poured the Remedy down her throat.

"Gail, honey? You've got to wake up for me."

Her head turned toward his voice and she frowned slightly before opening her eyes. "Angeal?" Her frown became a small, warm, teasing smile. "Honey? We've only been on two dates, then you disappeared, and died. You can call me "honey" when you make up for all this lost time with _more_ dates."

Angeal chuckled softly, and hugged her. "So much for my honor, huh?"

Raeven finished off one of the Sahagins and turned when he heard Gail's name. "Sis?" He ran over to where Angeal and Gail were. When he knelt down beside her, he embraced her tightly. "Oh, my God! I didn't see it was you!"

Gail held him tightly. "I'm fine. Raeven, I'm so happy to see you."

"We're safe, thanks for asking." Genesis sheathed Rapier and arched a brow at Angeal. "Now you decide to court a woman?"

Angeal rolled his eyes. "Genesis, I'll explain it later."

"If there _is_ a later."

Rufus frowned when he heard the man on the ground speak. "Reeve?"

He nodded. "You have to find Sephiroth."

"We have no idea where to find him." Genesis was obviously becoming impatient. "We have no way to track him.

Reeve winced, clutching his wound with one hand. "The clones are with him. You can track him by tracking the clones. They were tagged with tracking chips beneath their skin before Hollander sent them to find Sephiroth after the Junon incident. He figured if Reunion had failed to be activated, they could be followed to where Sephiroth was in Wutai. Then ShinRa would know where to focus their attack, and kill him, if necessary."

Angeal was still beside the reunited siblings, but he was also following the conversation of the others. "Can they be tracked at any terminal?"

Reeve shook his head. "No. The tracking equipment is in the labs."

Kunsel grunted, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, that's just perfect. Those things will be locked up tighter than a bank vault!"

"Hollander used the secretarial pool, so we all have access to those systems." Gail shrugged. "Apparently, monitoring the progress of the clones across Gaia was "beneath" him."

Raeven's lip curled. "Well at least it wasn't Hojo in charge. That's _something_."

Gail nodded. "You'll need a password, but mine, or Avalon's should work."

Angeal looked at the two women. Gail was covered in dirt and the other woman, he assumed was Avalon, looked even worse for wear. Her clothes were stained with human blood, and monster blood, and she looked shaken.

He turned and gently squeezed Gail's shoulder, before handing her his PHS. "Give me your password. You need to get to safety."

"Angeal, I'm not a shrinking violet." Gail glared at the PHS as if it had personally offended her. "I am more than capable – "

"Sis, give him your password." Raeven smiled. "I'm pulling rank as older brother. You're _not_ staying here."

Gail narrowed her eyes, but eventually took Angeal's PHS and entered her password. She handed the phone back to Angeal. "That should give you access to the tracking systems."

Angeal smiled warmly at Gail. "Thank you."

"We'll need one of them to stay." Tseng looked at both women. "I can hack into the mainframe to transfer all command controls to Rufus' ID, but it will take longer. Do either of you have Presidential Secretarial access?"

Avalon nodded. "I do."

Gail frowned. "Ava, I can stay. You've been through so much already."

Avalon smiled slightly. "Maybe, but you've been poisoned. I can do this, Gail."

"Alright, Rufus, Tseng, and this young lady will continue to the President's office, as planned. Kunsel, and Raeven, I want you to escort Gail and Director Tuesti to safety. And keep Gail safe." Genesis smiled at Gail. "She's the only secretary – temp or otherwise – I've ever had who could put up with me. Angeal, Tifa, Vincent, and I will go on to the labs and track down the clones."

They all nodded in agreement, then separated. Angeal knew they were running out of time.

* * *

><p>Rufus had to hand it to the young woman who readily agreed to stay – both of them, actually. Judging by the amount of blood on the young lady beside him, she had been through so much already.<p>

The closer they got to his father's office, the tenser she became. In a move that was decidedly very un-Shinra-like, he decided to do his best to offer her comfort.

"I know whatever is in my father's office must be grotesque." He focused on keeping his voice calm and steady. "But, you're not alone. In fact, you and I are in the best hands possible. Tseng is the head of my Turks. He certainly knows what he's doing, Miss –?"

"Riley." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, but still kept a wary eye out for any unwanted guests. "Avalon Riley, Sir."

"Well, you mustn't worry, Miss Riley." Rufus lifted his shotgun. "I'm not the spoiled Prince of ShinRa that I was before. Tseng and I will make sure nothing happens to us."

Avalon was quiet for a few moments. "I'm not sure what scared me the most: seeing them killed, or the calm demeanor of General Sephiroth and the others while they killed them."

That made Rufus pause before answering her. Over the past two years, he had seen Sephiroth kill and order his men to kill, hundreds of times. Yet, he had gained no pleasure in the act. It had caught him off guard that a man dubbed "The Demon of Wutai" would not enjoy _some_ pleasure from causing death.

In fact, on the rare occasion they would cross paths with Angeal, or Genesis, none of them showed any pleasure in taking the lives of the enemies. Instead, there was an air of sadness around them.

"That's not Sephiroth."

Avalon frowned. "I'm sorry?"

Rufus hadn't even realized he'd spoken aloud until he heard Avalon's question. "Sephiroth isn't himself. My father allowed Hollander to unleash a monster, but that monster isn't the _real_ Sephiroth, Ms. Riley."

Avalon nodded slightly. "I'm sorry."

Rufus tilted his head to the side. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry that you're going to have to see what you're about to see." She turned her head so she could see him. "I know you don't – didn't – see eye-to-eye with your father, certainly not for the past two years, but he's still your father."

Rufus was touched. Even after all she'd witnessed in the past few hours, she could still feel for him. "Ms. Riley – "

"Sir, Guard Hounds!"

Tseng had his gun out and was firing at the small pack of Guard Hounds.

Rufus narrowed his eyes when he saw one on the animals evade Tseng's bullets. Without really thinking, Rufus put his arm around Avalon and pulled her close to his body. He turned slightly so his body shielded hers and lifted his shotgun. After four solid hits, the creature fell to the ground with the others.

"Blimey! This is getting ridiculous!" Avalon shook her head, then looked at Rufus. "Thank you. I think you may have just saved my life."

Rufus smiled slightly. Even covered in dirt and dried blood, she was quite beautiful. He mentally shook himself out of admiration of her. "You are most welcome."

When they reached the President's office, Tseng moved in front of them, pressed his back up against the wall, held his gun up, ready for anything that could be on the other side of the door.

Rufus admired his ability to stay calm, cool, and collected, even in the most stressful situations.

Tseng looked back at Rufus. When he nodded, Tseng opened the door and entered the room, gun and eyes scanned the room from left to right. After a quick inventory, Tseng lowered his gun, looked at Rufus, and gestured from him to enter the room.

The room was empty, except for the bodies of the President and his Directors.

Rufus looked around. Seeing his father dead – he didn't know how to feel. It wasn't as if he didn't know that was how it would end. It was the last elephant in the room. From the time it had been decided that Rufus would take over the company, this silent agreement was that the existing President would have to be assassinated…and now, he had been.

"Sir – " Avalon squeezed the hand that was still holding hers.

"Tseng, when this is over, remind me to offer Sephiroth a pay increase for being proactive." Rufus lightly returned the squeeze to Avalon's hand.

Tseng, nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Rufus walked over to the desk, and released Avalon's hand when he pulled out the chair. Without further hesitation, he sat down, and gestured for her to take her seat beside him. "We have a lot of work to do. Let's get started."

* * *

><p>Bob helped Aerith out of the helicopter and whistled when he saw the gaping hole in the front of the ShinRa building.<p>

"Well…_that_ looks familiar." He looked at Rude. "Any update from inside?"

Rude shook his head. "Nothing from inside, but Reno said they're on their way."

"Ah, perfect timing, yo!"

They all turned and saw Reno, Cissnei, and Elena running toward them. They also had a girl with them that Bob recognized immediately.

"Glad to see you made it out, Jessie."

She smiled. "Oh, you know me, Bob! A slum rat through and through!"

Reno grinned and put an arm around her shoulders. "She's my people!"

"Any word from the inside?" Cissnei looked at the hole in the shutters. "It looks like Gen worked his magic."

Bob shook his head. "No word, but we have to get Aerith in there. She can stop Sephiroth."

Reno immediately became serious. "Then let's get in there, yo!"

"A little help?"

When Bob looked up, he saw Raeven and Kunsel helping Director Tuesti out of the building, a blonde woman followed close behind them. "What happened?"

Kunsel shook his head. "It's fucking bad in there. Heidegger, Palmer, and Scarlet are dead."

Raeven nodded. "The General killed the President."

"Fuck me." Reno shook his head. "They didn't waste anytime."

Cissnei looked up from her PHS. "Genesis says they're on the way to the labs.

"Kunsel, Raeven, I want you two to get Director Tuesti to safety." Bob looked at Jessie. "I know you want to get in there, but I want you to go with them. If they come under attack, you can protect the Director. The rest of you, come with me. We have to find the others."

* * *

><p>Tifa looked around the labs. It was in complete disarray, as though everyone had left in a hurry. Sample cages were empty, but some of the tubes lining the room still held the remains of SOLDIERs, who had been in the process of some genetic experiment, and non-viable clones of Sephiroth – even clones of Genesis, and Angeal.<p>

"Fucking Hollander." Genesis looked at Angeal. "Still think we shouldn't kill him on sight?"

Angeal shook his head, discomforted by the fact that Genesis could be right, and sat at one the terminals. "Okay, maybe you have a point."

"This is all just so…sad." Tifa stood beside Genesis. "These men all had dreams of becoming a hero; someone who could protect their way of life for his family…or to become a part of something good. They didn't dream of becoming…_this_. A mutated version of himself, dead, and abandoned in a lab by a company that promised them everything, while leaving them as nothing but collateral damage."

Genesis was silent for a moment. "Being in these Mako tubes is the loneliest, most frightening feeling I've ever experienced, Little One. But believe it, or not, this fate is far less cruel than living with the fact that you are nothing but a monster."

"Genesis, you're not a monster." She turned and looked at Angeal, then Vincent. "None of you are monsters."

A barely-there smile curved Genesis' lips up ever so slightly. "That is _very_ debatable, Little One."

"I found them."

Everyone turned and looked at Angeal.

With a quick pace, Genesis walked over to the terminal where Angeal was sitting. "Where are they?"

"Mako Reactor Zero." Frowning, Angeal looked at Genesis. "I didn't even know there was a reactor beneath the building."

Genesis looked over his shoulder. "Code name: Deepground. What the hell is "Deepground"?"

Angeal shrugged and shook his head. "There's no other reference to anything regarding Deepground in the database. Maybe it was something Hojo was working before he died that never got off the ground."

Vincent arched a brow. "Or something that was removed from the databanks during Hollander's obvious escape."

"Whatever it is – was – that's where we'll find Sephiroth." Angeal got to his feet, then rested his hand on Tifa's shoulder. "We're going to get to him before it's too late."

"Still lying to the ones who trust you, Angeal? I thought you'd have learned by now what lying does to people."

Tifa and the others turned around when they heard Zack's voice.

Zack and Cloud were standing just inside the door.

Angeal frowned. "Zack – "

Shaking his head, Zack held the Buster Sword in front of him, ready to fight. "Teaching time is over, Angeal. I'm not a student anymore and you're not going any further."


	48. Chapter 48: Against the Clock

Author's Note: Ugh...another long wait. :( Sorry, guys! But thank you for sticking it out with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) And fair warning: another un-beta'd chapter, so any mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: Against the Clock<strong>

Genesis clenched his jaw. Really? Was this happening? They didn't have time for this.

"Gen, take Vincent and go. Tifa and I can handle this."

Apparently, Angeal agreed with him, but Genesis wasn't sure about leaving Angeal and Tifa behind. In fact, he wanted to protest, but stopped when Vincent rested his hand on Genesis' arm.

Vincent shook his head. "No arguments, Genesis.

"Fine." Genesis looked at Angeal. "You come back in one piece…_both_ of you."

Without another word, Vincent and Genesis hurried from the room, heading for the access halls leading to Reactor Zero.

"I know that was difficult, but we need to find Sephiroth and stop him." Vincent gave Genesis a sideways glance. "Your friend and Tifa will be fine, Genesis."

Genesis wanted to believe him, but everything was spiralling out of control again. He felt as though the world was spinning and he was stuck, unable to stop the inevitable disaster they were all heading toward.

Genesis frowned and slowed his pace when they reached a dead end. "What the fuck? This _is_ the hallway. This is the only way from the lab to Reactor Zero! I just left Angeal and Tifa behind to face the Goddess knows what and I hit a wall?"

Vincent paused and appeared to smell something in the air. "Mako tainted air is coming through that wall, Genesis. A false wall, perhaps?"

Genesis narrowed his eyes. He was sick of this shit. He'd had it with ShinRa, Jenova, SOLDIER – everything. He wanted his friend back and for all of this to be over! He pulled his left hand back and cast Firaga on the wall in front of them.

When the smoke cleared, a hole in the wall revealed that the hall continued on in front of them. A mechanism for lifting the false wall was damaged and hanging from the ceiling.

Vincent arched a brow. "Feel better?"

Genesis flipped his hair out of his eyes. "Quite."

The two men continued their way toward Reactor Zero, but were slowed again when Genesis's PHS went off.

He pulled it out and answered it. "Bob, tell me you're here."

"We're in. I have Aerith with me as well as Rude, Cissnei, Reno, and Elena. Tell me where you need us."

"Vincent and I are heading to Mako Reactor Zero."

"Um, what?"

Genesis shook his head. "Don't ask. Tell the Turks, I'm sure they know all about. And get whatever info you can out of them about Project: Deepground. If you can't get the location, I can send you our location. Just meet us in Reactor Zero. That's where Sephiroth is. You mentioned Aerith. Were you successful?"

"Aerith thinks she can stop Sephiroth." Bob's voice became garbled. "Gen, can you hear me?"

"Shit." Genesis looked at the PHS and saw his reception was slowly dwindling the further down the hall they got. "Listen, I don't know if you can hear me…have Reno look for information on Reactor Zero if they need its location. Hello? Bob? Damn it. I don't get it. Our PHS' always worked everywhere in this damn building. Yet here the reception is crap."

Vincent frowned. "Maybe there's some kind of electronic shield around Reactor Zero. I believe it's save to assume that whatever ShinRa was doing with Reactor Zero and Project Deepground, they didn't want anyone to know what they were doing."

"Fucking ShinRa." Genesis shook his head.

They barely had time to react when a gunshot rang out.

Genesis and Vincent drew their weapons when Yazoo and Kadaj stepped out into the light.

Yazoo tilted his head to the side. "I don't think these two have Brother's best interests at heart. Do you, Kadaj?"

Kadaj's upper lip curled up in a sneer. "Not a chance in hell."

"I agree." Yazoo smiled at Genesis. "I think you need to confer with your Goddess face-to-face once more."

Genesis stared down the barrel of Yazoo's gunblade, his lips lifted in cold smile. "I believe Sephiroth has failed in your education of you enemies, Little Knock-off." He lifted his hand in a grand gesture. "You should know that even _if_ the morrow is barren of promise, nothing shall forestall my return." He lowered his hand and pointed the tip of Rapier toward the two clones. "And that includes Sephiroth."

* * *

><p>Angeal ducked and dodged Zack's swings with the Buster Sword, blocking the occasional hit he couldn't avoid.<p>

Zack had become a skilled swordsman during the time Angeal had been in the Lifestream and he had continued to flourish under Genesis' guidance. So on one hand, he was proud of Zack to be holding his own against him, but on the other hand, Angeal was going to have use stronger methods to beat him. That meant he ran a higher risk of actually hurting Zack and that was something he wanted to avoid more than anything.

"Zack, you have to listen to reason."

Zack brought the Buster Sword down and grunted when it met Angeal's sword. "You don't have anything to say that I want to hear! You left me! You didn't tell me anything." Another swipe with the Buster Sword was blocked. "You fucked me over and left me – made me _kill_ you. _Now_ you want me to "listen to reason", Angeal? I'm _done_ listening to you!"

Angeal was pushed back with each of Zack's angry swings. He knew whatever the Jenova cells were doing to Cloud and Zack, the anger and pain in his words were Zack's. Angeal couldn't blame the Jenova cells. If anything, the cells gave him the push to say the things he'd been holding back.

"Zack, I never wanted to leave you. But I couldn't hurt you like Genesis had hurt me." Angeal noticed Zack's attacks were becoming weaker – still strong, but less aggressive than before. "He told me things about our creation. I began to question my humanity. If I was the monster I had convinced myself I was, I had no right to train you, no right to be your mentor. You had already learned everything I had in me to teach you. You flourished without me. You didn't need anyone, Zack."

Zack's eyes flashed and his attacks again picked up. "I needed my friend! Where were you? Holding that little bitch, Genesis' hand! And I wasn't alone, Angeal! I had Sephiroth – The Chosen One. He was there when you weren't!"

Zack came down hard on Angeal with the Buster Sword. He was so close to Angeal, that he could _feel_ Zack's anger rolling off him in waves. Angeal managed to push Zack hard enough to make him stumble.

He had to put an end to this. Angeal turned and looked at Tifa. She was currently dodging hand-to-hand attacks from Cloud. Angeal and Tifa were both almost an equal match to Zack and Cloud.

Angeal knew what he needed to do.

Zack got to his feet and ran toward Angeal, the Buster Sword above his head. Angeal summoned his wing and ran toward Tifa.

"Tifa!"

She turned when she heard Angeal call her name. He had no way of communicate his intentions but she seemed to figure out what he was going to do, so when he scooped her up in his arms, she instinctively put her arms around his neck and held on.

With Tifa in his arms, he leapt into the air before unleashing a Thundara spell on Zack and Cloud. It was powerful enough to knock them both unconscious.

Once Zack and Cloud had fallen, Angeal slowly descended back to the ground before setting Tifa on feet.

"I'm sorry, Tifa. We just don't have the time for this." Angeal looked down at the ground, a feeling of shame washed over him for again putting himself ahead of Zack.

He looked up when he felt Tifa gently touch his arm.

A soft smile greeted his gaze. "Angeal, if we want to help Cloud and Zack, we have to stop Sephiroth before it's too late. When this is done, you and Zack can talk and heal the pain between you. But we'll lose them all if Sephiroth sees his plan through."

Angeal was struck by the wisdom in the eyes of such a young woman. She had seen so much pain in her young life, yet instead of going the way he and Genesis had, she didn't allow it to consume her. She used it to carry on, move forward with her life, and give it a purpose.

"You're right, Tifa." Angeal reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "We have to catch up with Gen and Vincent."

* * *

><p>Bob sighed and flipped his PHS closed. "Okay, I lost Genesis, but he said they're on their way to Mako Reactor Zero." He turned and looked at the Turks. "Any idea where the hell that is?"<p>

Reno arched a brow. "Ain't gonna lie, no clue man."

Bob pursed his lips. "Okay, how about Project: Deepground?"

Cissnei looked at Rude and Reno. "Sounds like…Science Division?"

Reno nodded. "Agreed. Encryption will be a bitch, obviously."

"That's if there's anything left in the databases." Rude shrugged. "Most likely nothing's left. But if Genesis found a location, that's a good sign that we'll find something."

"We need to get to some terminals." Cissnei looked around and pointed to an office. "We can get access in there."

The door was locked and Reno moved toward the lock to run a bypass on the electronic lock, but Bob cut him off and, with a well-placed kick in the right spot, the door flew in.

Reno raised his eyebrows. "Wow. You can really see the Rhapsodos fire when you do shit like that, man."

"Nah. I've always been impatient." Bob gestured for the ladies to go in first. "Ladies?"

Cissnei walked in and hurried over to the first terminal she saw. She quickly powered it up and smiled slightly. "Well, one good thing about the chaos Sephiroth is leaving in his wake: no one had the time to properly logoff. Saves us a lot of time from going in through the back doors!"

Reno grinned and turned the chair beside her around so he could straddle it. "I'll race ya. You take Deepground and I'll take Reactor Zero. Cool?

Cissnei kept her eyes on the screen. "You're on, Reno.

Bob watched the two Turks' fingers fly across the keys of their respective keyboards and he was impressed. "Never had much use for Turks before, but I'm _loving_ having you guys around now!"

"We have our uses, Bob." Cissnei stopped typing and smiled when Reno stopped at the same time. "Another tie, Red."

Reno grinned. "As usual, Sweetheart. But, ladies first."

Cissnei turned and looked at Bob. "Deepground – whatever it is – was big. It left a _huge_ hole in the database. Hollander beat us to it."

"And the babe strikes out." Reno gestured at the screen in front of him. "I, however, found what you were looking for. But…looks like we have to go through the science labs, joy to the world, I know."

"Okay, then we're heading to the labs." Bob looked at Aerith. "Stay as close to me as you can, Aerith. If I'm taken out, stay with Rude. He'll get you to Sephiroth."

"I understand, Bob." Aerith smiled. "Just know that I believe in you to see this through."

* * *

><p>Genesis narrowed his eyes and glared at Kadaj. The kid was like a Gongagan Spider Monkey: all over the place. He certainly had Sephiroth's speed and skill with a blade. He was making Genesis feel <em>old<em>…and how he hated feeling old.

"Vincent! A little help?" Genesis blocked a downward strike from Kadaj's sword.

Vincent ducked four shots and returned them, moving from the ground to piping on the walls, then up to the metal walkway above. He quickly took aim at Kadaj, but had to abort his shot when Yazoo caught up.

"Try harder Genesis." Vincent fired a few shots at Yazoo, gaining some space again. "I have my hands full."

Kadaj laughed and kept up his assault. "Feeling tired, Old Man? Why don't you lay down and rest?"

Genesis grunted when an unseen force slammed into his body, knocking him to the ground.

Vincent landed beside him and kept his gun trained on the two clones. "We could do with some back up."

Genesis scowled at him. "Yes, it's a shame we don't have Angeal and Tifa with us, isn't it?"

"I don't think now is the appropriate time for this, Genesis." Vincent's eyes never left the clones while they approached them.

"I think it's time to put them out of their misery, don't you, Yazoo?" Kadaj held his blade out toward Genesis.

Yazoo lifted his gun. "I think it's _more_ than time for their misery to end."

Vincent looked at Genesis. "There's only one option left. You know I don't like doing this."

Genesis knew he meant bringing out Chaos. It was risky since Chaos didn't have Sephiroth's best interest in mind, but he could be their only hope to escape.

Genesis squared his shoulders and nodded. "Chaos and Apocalypse?"

Vincent inclined his head, and while Genesis cast Firaga to distract the clones, he summoned Chaos.

Vincent's cry of pain from all his bones simultaneously cracking to make way for Chaos became a powerful roar. Chaos spread his wings and glared at the two startled clones.

He bared his fangs and hissed before leaping into air. He landed between the clones and smacked Yazoo's gunblade from his hand. He grabbed him by the throat while twisting Kadaj's arm up behind his back to the point of almost breaking it. He tossed Yazoo away from him before focusing on Kadaj.

Kadaj continued to fight against Chaos, but it wasn't long before he joined Yazoo – who was still coughing from his near strangulation – on the floor with the wind knocked out of him.

Chaos turned and looked at Genesis. "Your turn, Human."

"You'll want to be in the air for this, Demon." Genesis lifted his hand in an elegant movement before summoning his wing and joining Chaos hovering above the two fallen clones. He closed his eyes and summoned his most powerful attack. When runes formed and glowed beneath the clones, Genesis released his powerful Apocalypse attack upon them.

Yazoo and Kadaj both writhed in pain and cried out before falling back to the floor unconscious.

"Are they dead?" Chaos sighed when Genesis shook his head. "Too bad."

"Genesis!"

Genesis turned and smiled in relief when he heard Angeal's voice. "Up here!"

Angeal and Tifa both stopped suddenly when they came across Yazoo and Kadaj.

Angeal looked up and arched a brow while watching Genesis land in front of them. "Apocalypse?"

Genesis smirked. "Naturally."

"We don't have time for this." Chaos moved closer to Genesis once he landed. "We have to get to Sephiroth before it's too late. Right now, he's gathering the energy he requires for the Black Materia. Once that's done, it will be too late and I will have to summon Omega."

"Bring Vincent back first." Genesis refused to let Chaos anywhere near Sephiroth until the end was imminent.

"It's a waste of – "

Genesis cut Chaos off. "I answer to the Goddess and until _she_ says my mission to save one of her _chosen_ protectors is over, I'm not giving up."

Chaos growled, but when it became obvious that Genesis wasn't budging on the issue, he just nodded once and folded his wings in on himself. In a matter of moments, Vincent was once again in front of them.

"We don't have much time. Sephiroth needs us." Vincent looked at Tifa. "Are you sure you – ?"

"I love him, Vincent." Tifa shook her head. "There's nowhere else I _can_ be. He needs me."

Genesis nodded. Inside, he was happy to hear her declare her love for Sephiroth in the face of everything they were about to go up against, but right now he needed to be the SOLDIER General he had spent his career trying to become and that meant pushing any personal feelings aside and focusing on their mission.

"She's right. We have to keep moving." Genesis turned and led them down the hallway to the elevator that would take them in to Reactor Zero.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth kept his eyes closed. He had to focus on absorbing the energy needed to summon Meteor.<p>

But he found himself uneasy. He _knew_ as Mother's Chosen One, this was his destiny. To take the planet back from the humans who were condemning it to a slow, painful death was his duty. Yet in the back of his mind something felt wrong.

He had committed himself to fighting for the planet and against ShinRa a long time ago. But something still didn't feel right. When had Mother come back into the picture and why? Vague memories of _stopping_ Mother previously kept trying to be heard, but never quite rose to the top above the knowledge that he was The Chosen One. Gaia was rightfully his and the Black Materia would give him the power he needed to erase the planet's past and start anew.

And then there was _his_ Chosen One. Memories of her soft laugh and beautiful smile made him feel secure – happy. But when he last saw her, she didn't smile. She looked scared. When he had kissed her she felt stiff, a complete contrast to what she had felt like when he had held her before. Why? Had he done something wrong? Was his destiny in conflict to what they had before he had been enlightened and shown the way to his chosen path? He wanted her with him, yet…would _she_ want to be with _him_?

"Brother? Is something wrong?"

Sephiroth turned and looked at Loz. "I want my Chosen One with me."

A determined smiled tilted his lips up at the corners. "I'll bring her to you."

* * *

><p>All hell was breaking loose in the streets of Midgar. Monsters had flooded the streets, the large anti-personnel weapons Genesis had stolen and unleashed on the ShinRa Tower were almost all destroyed, no longer providing Raeven and Kunsel the cover they needed from the SOLDIERs and the Infantry.<p>

Raeven kicked the closest door to them open and helped Kunsel bring Reeve in, while Jessie helped Gail.

Reeve sighed. "This is taking too long. You'd both be of more use in that tower than helping me. Leave me and evacuate the city. I'll survive."

"Director, no. We're not leaving you." Gail sat beside him and squeezed his hand. "We're in this together."

"I'm not being a dick, but…he's right Gail. This _is_ taking too long." Kunsel pulled out his phone. "Yuffie, it's Kunsel. We have some VIPs we need moved. No, they're not "ShinRa assholes", Yuffie. It's Raeven's sister and probably the only useful Director ShinRa's ever had." He looked at Reeve and laughed softly. "No, not a materia specialist. That's Genesis." Another pause and Kunsel covered a grin. "Wow, I feel the love you have for _him_, Princess. Look, send Barrett to 221 LOVELESS Avenue. We'll wait for him, but we need to get back to ShinRa HQ quickly."

Raeven turned from the window he was looking out of and faced Kunsel. "ETA?"

"Ten minutes and then you two are out of here." Kunsel turned away from Reeve and Gail and moved closer to Raeven, his voice low. "Your sister will be out of here soon…safely away from the plates."

Raeven nodded. He wanted Gail as far away from Midgar as possible…as _soon_ as possible. Sure, they'd been able to disarm the bombs on the Sector Seven plate controls, but what was to say there weren't other explosives elsewhere in Midgar? He couldn't take that chance. He –

"Son of a bitch."

Raeven looked at Kunsel. "What is it?"

Kunsel pointed out the window. "That's Hollander."

Raeven looked where Kunsel was pointing before looking at Gail. "Listen, no arguing, Sis. You stay here. Barrett's on his way."

"I'll stay with them." Jessie smiled slightly and held up her riffle. "I can pick off any SOLDIERs or Infantry if the even try to get in here."

Raeven smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Jessie." He reached for his holster and pulled out his handgun. Once he was sure it had a full round, he handed it to Gail. "Just in case, Sis."

Gail squeezed his hand before taking the gun. "Just in case, Raev."

Raeven nodded and quickly followed Kunsel out into the streets. "Where'd he go?"

Kunsel scanned the area and pointed toward the fountain in the square. "That way!"

The two men ran toward the square, their rifles drawn and ready. Hollander did whatever had happened to Sephiroth, so he might know how to fix it.

"Hollander! Stop where you are or we'll open fire!" Kunsel slid to stop when Hollander turned to face them.

"What, and lose your chance of saving Sephiroth?" Hollander smirked and narrowed his eyes. "I doubt that."

"Besides…you'll have your hands full."

Raeven knew that voice. He turned and was shocked. "Weiss?"

Weiss smiled. "My friends and I have some playmates for you, my SOLDIER brothers."

When Weiss lifted his hand, Raeven and Kunsel looked up. Several runes – signaling multiple people using summon materia – appeared in the sky. A loud noise, almost like a crack of thunder, followed and several Bahamuts broke through the cloud cover.

"Weiss – " When Raeven looked to the spot he had been standing, Weiss was gone. "Shit."

"Hollander's gone, too." Kunsel shook his head and looked at the sky. "We've got bigger problems."

* * *

><p>Genesis sighed impatiently. "This has to be the slowest elevator ever created."<p>

Vincent arched a brow. "Do you always complain this much, Genesis?"

Angeal rolled his eyes. "You've no idea."

"Do we have a plan?" Vincent shrugged. "Clearly, we need Miss Gainsborough to stop him, but we need to give her time to catch up. How will we keep Sephiroth from using the Black Materia?"

Genesis sighed. "We'll have to keep him busy."

"You mean you're going to fight him?"

Genesis looked at Tifa. "It's not ideal, Little One, but if we can keep him occupied long enough, it should buy Aerith enough time to catch up. I know you're worried, but Sephiroth can easily hold his own against Angeal and I. Besides, Sephiroth fighting against us is better than Chaos forcing his way out and fighting Sephiroth."

Vincent nodded. "Genesis is right, Tifa. Chaos is stirring within, yet has gone silent. That's unusual for him and I'm concerned it means that when he does appear, it will only be to summon Omega and begin the destruction of the planet and absorption of the Lifestream. If that happens, everything is lost."

Before any further discussion could take place, Loz materialized behind Tifa. He quickly jammed his elbow into Angeal's face, knocking him into Genesis and Vincent. Without a word, he wrapped one arm around Tifa's waist and gripped her neck with the other to keep her from moving.

Genesis watched them both vanish in a blink of an eye. First Sephiroth and now Tifa. He refused to lose any more people he loved.

* * *

><p>Tifa was shocked when they were on solid ground again, the clone immediately released her. She turned around and glared at him.<p>

His brow furrowed slightly. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't mean to."

Her glared melted into a look of confusion. Was he apologizing to her? He actually looked _worried_ that he had hurt her.

"No, you didn't hurt me. You scared me."

"Brother wanted his Chosen One." He slowly approached her. "So I had to bring you here. He's waiting for you."

When he lifted his hand and pointed behind her, she turned and looked where he was pointing. There was a door leading into another room. Without hesitation, Tifa hurried through the door and stopped.

Sephiroth was on his knees and his eyes were closed. He looked almost like he was meditating.

Tifa took a step closer, unsure if he was expecting her to say something or if she was supposed to wait for him to address her. In the end, he made the choice for her.

"This is the only way, Tifa."

When Sephiroth opened his eyes, his gaze met hers.

She shook her head. "No, Sephiroth, it's not the only way! That's the Jenova cells talking. You did what you needed to do. Rufus can take control of ShinRa and everything will be right again. Whatever you're planning to do – "

He got to his feet in on fluid movement. "The only way to fix this planet is to destroy it and start again."

With a heavy heart, Tifa watched while Sephiroth held out the black materia and absorbed it. His eyes flashed an eerie red before returning to the cyan she was familiar with.

Sephiroth's face was blank and his eyes were cold. "It's over."


	49. Chapter 49: Reactor Zero

Author's Note: Omfg! An update before the end of the year?! YAY! Okay, I'm a silly gal! So, here's the deal: my body is back to being a jerk, so I sincerely apologize for the HUGE wait for this update. I will do my best to keep my momentum going this time! I want to thank all the people who continue to read, review, and follow this story. Your patience with my crap update times and continued support keep me going. Honestly, you guys are the best! :)

I'll also get this out of the way: this chapter isn't beta'd. My Beta's computer hates me, I think. So, any mistakes are all mine. I think I got them all, but if there are any, I'm sorry.

As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: Reactor Zero<strong>

Tifa shook her head. "No, it's not over, Sephiroth. Whatever you're planning to do, don't do it. Don't listen to your mind, listen to your heart! You know this is wrong."

"No, this is the only answer." Sephiroth moved closer and firmly gripped her upper arms. "Tifa, don't you see? This planet is already doomed. The humans have taken this planet from Mother and destroyed it. They destroyed her and now, as her eldest surviving son, it's my duty to see her will through." He lifted his left hand and gently stroked her cheek. "I will find us a new planet, one _we_ can build a shining new future upon. I want you with me."

Tifa was heartbroken to hear him talk like that. It would almost be more comforting to hear another person's voice coming from him and speaking those words, but to hear _him_ talking like he was…it was almost as if someone had crawled into his mind and rewired it.

"Seph, this isn't _your_ planet. Yes, ShinRa has made mistakes and has been slowly killing it for years, but it's not a lost cause!" Tifa reached up and rested her hands on his cheeks, gently stroking his skin with her thumbs. "You wanted to help the planet before."

A fleeting look of doubt flashed in his eyes, but almost as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

"No, Tifa. This planet and the humans are beyond help."

It broke Tifa's heart to see him so…dead. His eyes just weren't the same. All traces of warmth were gone. His eyes looked like that in Nibelheim when he was on the brink of losing everything.

"Sephiroth – "

He turned away from her and walked into the room she had just come from.

Loz stepped closer to Tifa. "Why are you fighting us?"

Tifa turned and faced Loz. He looked completely confused, as if the idea of destroying the planet to save it _wasn't_ a crazy idea.

"Loz, you don't understand. What you – what Sephiroth – want to do doesn't make sense. We're all going to lose our lives if Sephiroth uses that Black Materia."

"But, Mother…"

Tifa shook her head. "Loz, Mother doesn't have your best interests at heart."

Loz looked at the ground before raising his eyes to hers. "Brother wouldn't lie to us."

Tifa felt her heart clench. The Clones were just as lost as Sephiroth; grown by the same company that abused the very men they expected to protect them. Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal had all suffered greatly. There was so much pain and it all originated within the walls of ShinRa. One look at the hatred in Kadaj's eyes, the cautious consideration in Yazoo's eyes, and the confused pain in Loz's eyes showed nothing had changed in ShinRa's methods.

Everything was a mess. Even if they stopped Sephiroth, could they really undo all the evil already done?

Tifa clenched her jaw and looked at Loz. Maybe they couldn't stop Sephiroth. Maybe they couldn't fix a damn thing. But she was not going to give up without a fight.

* * *

><p>Angeal recovered too late to grab onto Loz before he disappeared again with Tifa. "Damn it."<p>

Genesis clenched his jaw. "I fucking _hate_ that teleporting shit!"

"Am I the only one who sees this move as a reprieve?"

Genesis turned toward Vincent and narrowed his eyes. "The hell it _is_ a reprieve! He took my Little One!"

Vincent arched a brow. "No, he took Sephiroth's Chosen One. There's a difference."

Angeal frowned before looking at Genesis. "He's right. If Tifa's with Sephiroth, maybe she can reach that part of him that's fighting Reunion."

"We don't even know _if_ he's fighting Reunion." Genesis scoffed. "And I don't like your tone, Vincent. It implies something inappropriate."

"I'm implying nothing except to you, Tifa is your friend – your 'Little One' as you put it. You care for her a great deal as you do your other friends. To Sephiroth, she's his Chosen One. The fact that he still sees her as his lover and wants her with him, in spite of what Reunion is doing – re-writing his thoughts to match those of Jenova – may mean that the Sephiroth _we_ know is still in there, fighting against the Jenova cells."

Angeal gently squeezed Genesis' bicep. "I know that earning her trust and love means everything to you, Genesis. It makes you feel human. It made you remember you're not a monster during a time when the reflection in the mirror kept telling you otherwise. You want to protect her and I get that. But if she's with Sephiroth, she may be able to chip away at the hold the Jenova Reunion instinct has on him."

Genesis sighed irritably. "I don't want to see her hurt the way she was hurt in the Nibelheim reactor."

Angeal nodded. "I know, Gen. But have faith in your Little One. She loves Sephiroth and she's not going to give up on him without a fight."

* * *

><p>Gail looked up when the door opened. A big man filled the doorway.<p>

The man looked around the room. "Where's Raeven?"

Jessie smiled and ran over to the man. "Barret! Did you bring a doctor?"

A woman with long, brown hair stepped forward and smiled warmly. "No, but he found me. My name is Cressida Parker. I'm a nurse. Who got shot?"

Reeve grunted and raised his hand. "That would be me."

Cressida hurried over to Reeve and crouched down in front of him. She clicked her tongue and shook her head when she saw the wound. "That's a nasty wound. Okay, I need to pull that bullet out. Unfortunately, I've got no anesthetic to use, so I hope you have a high pain tolerance."

"I can handle it." Reeve chuckled softly. "Okay, I can handle it until you can cast cure."

Cressida smiled. "I may not have anesthetic, but I have my best Curaga materia and a few potions, so if you can bear it long enough to get that pesky bullet out, you're gonna love me!"

Reeve looked at Barret. "Reeve Tuesti. Can I ask how it's going out there?"

"Well, we got anti-personnel machines runnin' around and outta control, SOLDIERs shootin' at former Genesis clones, most of our best guys and gals in the ShinRa tower doing the Gods know _what_, our fuckin' leader is all batshit crazy, and we have a sky full of Bahamuts." Barret arched a brow. "How does it sound to you?"

"Like we're in the shit." Reeve groaned and squeezed Gail's hand when Cressida began trying to pry the bullet loose.

"That 'bout sums it up." Barret looked at Jessie. "You never answered, girl. Where's Raeven?"

Jessie continued to look out the window. "He and Kunsel spotted Hollander and went after him. We haven't heard back from them yet."

Reeve's cry of pain interrupted them.

"I'm sorry – Reeve did you say?" Cressida smiled softly. "I didn't catch your name before I so rudely started digging around in your leg."

Reeve winced and nodded. "Yes, Reeve Tuesti. Nice to meet you."

"Well, I'm almost done with the fun part, Mr. Tuesti."

"Such a shame. I've been enjoying this." Reeve looked at Barret. "Since we're in the shit, Genesis and Angeal are going after Sephiroth, aren't they?"

Barret grunted. "Yeah, those damn fools are goin' after the Demon themselves."

The door opened and Raeven walked in, Kunsel close behind him.

"Did you get Hollander?" Reeve winced again.

Raeven sighed and shook his head. "We lost him."

"We have to get into the building." Kunsel gestured at Reeve with his chin. "He good to move yet?"

Cressida dropped the bullet on the floor and quickly cast Curaga, handing him a potion at the same time. She turned and looked up at Kunsel. "He _should_ sit still for a few more minutes, but under the circumstances, moving him is best."

Jessie put her hand on Raeven's shoulder. "You two go back. Barret and I will get Gail and Reeve out of here."

Raeven smiled slightly. "Thank you, Jessie. Keep my sister safe."

* * *

><p>Bob arched a brow and scanned the science lab. "Well…we missed one hell of a fight."<p>

Reno nodded. "The fuck? It looks like a God damn bomb went off in here."

"This was a SOLDIER fight." Cissnei shook her head. "Only SOLDIERs can do this much damage in a short amount of time."

"So much pain…sadness." Aerith shook her head. "The Planet hurts seeing its Chosen Defenders fighting like this."

Rude looked at Aerith. "Any idea how Sephiroth's plan is coming?"

"The Planet can feel him gathering the energy he needs, but it's not a short process." Aerith closed her eyes. "He's fighting the Jenova cells and he's distracted. He can't devote the attention he needs to summon forth the energy to bring the Black Materia's power down upon the planet. We have time before Chaos is going to step in…as long as Vincent can keep him under control."

Bob looked around the lab and saw so many SOLDIERs in the tubes lining the walls. They were all in various stages of having Angeal's and Genesis' traits copied onto them, as well as several failed clones of Sephiroth. They were all dead and looked as if they had died in the throes of something painful.

_That's no way to live…or die._ Bob shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to focus. Mourning would come later. As a man who had survived the copying process, he promised himself that each of the men in the tubes surrounding them would receive a proper burial. They deserved that much.

He turned and faced the others. "Let's keep moving. We may have time before Sephiroth can use the Black Materia, but let's make sure he's completely distracted."

* * *

><p>The elevator finally came to a stop.<p>

Genesis took a deep breath when the door opened. This was it. They were going to be facing Sephiroth.

"I think we need to formulate a plan before we go after Sephiroth." Vincent looked at Angeal and Genesis. "I can contain Chaos until our world is a lost cause. When we hit the point of no return, Chaos will break my controls."

"We also have to assume that Yazoo, Kadaj, Zack, and Cloud _will_ catch up with us." Angeal shook his head. "We're going to have our hands full."

"Hopefully my Little One is able to help us fight." Genesis paused before making eye contact with Angeal. "I'm going after Sephiroth myself."

Angeal clenched his jaw. "Genesis I'm going to be harsh: you _know_ what happened the last time you confronted Sephiroth. You got injured and that started your degradation. I don't want to lose _either_ of my friends."

Genesis thought for a moment. Before all this had begun, Angeal's comments would have hurt him, made him angry – livid, actually – but not anymore.

He smiled warmly and rested his hand on Angeal's shoulder. "There is no hate, my friend. Only joy. In the simulator I was consumed with jealousy of Sephiroth. I hated him for having everything I wanted and I hated myself for being so petty, as well as not being good enough to be _the_ SOLDIER hero. Now…my heart is light and my mind is clear, my friend. Sephiroth is my friend and I want to help him, not destroy him. I'll be fighting _for _him, not against him. I can do this, Angeal."

Angeal looked at him while he talked. His skepticism seemed to fade the more Genesis talked. Eventually, Angeal covered the hand Genesis had on his shoulder and nodded.

"Okay, Gen. I trust you. Vincent and I can handle Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, and Zack. Hopefully Tifa can keep Cloud busy until Bob can get here with Rude, Cissnei, and Elena. Then Aerith can focus on whatever countermeasure she's discovered." Angeal squeezed Genesis' hand. "If you need me, I'll be there."

"When Aerith arrives, I'll keep her safe." Vincent paused. "If I need him, I'll give up my consciousness to Chaos. Don't ask me why, but I trust him. He may be charged with summoning Omega if needed, but he's big on self-preservation. Summoning Omega will bring about Chaos' death, so I trust him to do everything in his power to prevent the necessity of summoning Omega."

Angeal arched a brow. "And if you're wrong?"

"Up until the time comes to summon Omega, I can overpower Chaos as I am the dominant consciousness. I've done it before." Vincent rolled his shoulders. "I can do it again."

Genesis nodded. "Agreed. So we have our plan. It's time to find Sephiroth, no?"

Angeal paused before nodding. "Remember, Gen, he has new abilities we've never faced."

"Well, I'm hoping that with his main focus on gathering the energy he needs to fully charge the Black Materia, he won't be able to focus on devoting the effort he needs to use those powers." Genesis shook his head. "When he was pulling the information he needed out of Aerith, he seemed to be concentrating. Hopefully that means he needs to choose which activity gets his full attention."

Vincent nodded. "It makes sense. A word of caution: once Aerith arrives and Sephiroth realizes her intentions, he'll do everything he can to dispose of you quickly."

Genesis frowned. "Sephiroth has never resorted to fighting dirty in the past, however this isn't the Sephiroth we knew. If he was going to fight dirty, I doubt it would be a physical assault."

Angeal nodded in agreement. "You're right. He would go for the one thing he knows you'll react to the most. He was able to manipulate Zack before twisting the Jenova cells inside him to activate Reunion. He'll probably use your insecurities and previous jealousy against you…maybe even your residual guilt at starting all of this."

Genesis lowered his eyes. "He'll definitely hit a chord if he goes that route, that much is obvious. I just have to focus on the mission the Goddess herself has charged me with: protecting the planet."

"You can't let him get under your skin, Gen." Angeal's small smile was full of faith in Genesis. "And I know you can do this. Your mind is clear and you know what's at stake. Your ego isn't a factor. If you can keep it in check and not let Sephiroth exploit that, you _will _succeed."

Vincent pulled out Cerberus. "Until our back up arrives, we have to keep each other safe. Angeal and I will keep our eye on you, Genesis. If you need us to cast Cure for you, say so."

"I will let you know when I need assistance." Genesis took a calming breath and exited the elevator. "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

Angeal looked at the map on his PHS. "This is the only passageway leading to Reactor Zero and it's not too far until the main chamber."

"Then let's move." Genesis ran toward the end of the passageway.

Angeal was right behind him and Vincent covered their backs, checking occasionally to see if they were being followed.

Vincent slowed down and turned to look back the way they had come. "We won't be alone for long."

Genesis looked at him over his shoulder. "What do you see?"

Vincent started running again with Angeal and Genesis. "The elevator is going back up. It's either Zack and Cloud, or Yazoo and Kadaj."

Angeal arched a brow. "If it's Yazoo and Kadaj, why not just teleport?"

Genesis smirked. "I gave them my very best Apocalypse. They should be down for a while and even if they recover the strength to move, they should be too drained to do that cute little trick, and it should inhibit any materia usage. They'll be able to use it, but it won't be nearly as strong. That should give Bob and the others enough time to catch up."

"If that buys us some time, I'll take it." Angeal shook his head. "Unfortunately, time is a luxury we don't have."

* * *

><p>"Are you getting a signal?" Raeven looked at his phone. "I have perfect reception, but I can't get through to Genesis, Angeal, or Bob."<p>

Kunsel shook his head. "This is fucked up. I'm calling Tseng."

Raeven waited while Kunsel walked into an abandoned office. The alarms were still going off so he needed some quiet to make the call. He rubbed his eyes and then looked out the window. The SOLDIERs and Infantrymen had finally stopped fighting members of AVALANCHE so both sides could focus on fighting their common enemy: the Bahamuts.

When he heard footsteps running toward him, he turned quickly and drew his rifle. A woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes slid to a stop and raised her hands.

"Who are you?"

The woman was in a black suit with a valid ShinRa Employee ID Card, but she had a quiver full of arrows and a bow strapped to her back.

"My name is Ren Ko." She kept her arms raised and she was calm. "I'm Lieutenant with the Wutai Imperial army, sent to spy on ShinRa."

Raeven arched a brow, but kept his rifle trained on the woman. "Any proof of that?"

"My Imperial Crest tattoo on my right forearm and my papers. But I need to lower my hands to show you."

The door opened and Kunsel stepped out. "Okay, we have company, huh?"

"She says her name is Lieutenant Ren Ko, Wutai Imperial Army." Raeven kept his eyes on her the whole time. "Want to check out her stuff?"

Kunsel nodded and smiled slightly at the woman. "You understand why we're being so anal, right?"

She returned his slight smile. "I'd be the same way in your place. I'm just reaching into my inner jacket pocket for my papers."

"Take your time, Lieutenant." Kunsel waited patiently and when she held out her papers, he took them. His eyes quickly scanned the content and then looked at her. "And your tattoo?"

Ren pushed the right sleeve of her suit jacket up revealing the Imperial Crest of the Wutai army.

Kunsel looked at Raeven. "She's legit."

Raeven lowered his rifle and smiled slightly. "Sorry about that."

Ren's smile broadened. "Don't worry about it. I get it. Like I said, if I had been in your place, I'd have done the same thing. Where are you boys heading?"

Kunsel spoke up. "I just got off the line with Tseng. He said Sephiroth's in Reactor Zero. It's a secret facility no one seemed to know about, thanks to that damn Science Division and their 'need to know only' policy. He sent me directions on where to find it."

Raeven shook his head. "Hollander's no better than Hojo."

Kunsel's smile was wry. "Like you didn't already know that."

They all ran down the hall toward the elevators.

As they went, Ren looked at Raeven. "What's General Sephiroth doing in a secret reactor anyway?"

Raeven shook his head. "Not sure. All we know is that he found an ancient materia. I'm guessing whatever it actually does requires a _lot_ of energy. That's the only reason I can think of that makes any sense for him to choose a reactor as the place he sets off his plan."

Kunsel nodded. "I just hope we make it in time."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked to the side where Loz was standing, staring at Tifa. "Loz, we're not alone."<p>

Loz frowned and pushed away from the wall. "What?"

Sephiroth turned his gaze to the doorway at the exact moment when Genesis, Angeal, and Vincent entered the room. "So…you think you can stop me."

"Sephiroth, you know this isn't right." Angeal stepped forward. "Somewhere, deep inside you, you know what you're doing will destroy the planet."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Why can't you see this is the only way to purge the planet of all the poison ShinRa has unleashed?"

Angeal shook his head. "You'll purge the evil, but you'll also rid the planet of all the _good_. There are innocents on this planet and you'll kill them."

"Sacrifices need to be made for the greater good." Sephiroth never moved his gaze from Angeal. "Isn't that what we learned in SOLDIER?"

Genesis stepped up beside Angeal. "You'll lose who you are, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side. "No, I've _found_ who I am. This is my destiny. I am the Chosen One and you won't stop me."

The three men drew their weapons and stepped further into the room.

Genesis moved a little closer to Sephiroth. "Maybe. But we'll try."

Sephiroth rose to his feet and tightened his grip on Masamune. He gestured behind Genesis. "You can try." A small smirk curled his lips up at the corners when Yazoo, Kadaj, Zack, and Cloud formed a semi circle behind them, effectively cutting off any escape route. "And you will fail."


	50. Chapter 50: And Gaia Stood Still

Author's note: I was going to say "Look who updated before two months!" And then I looked at the date I did my last post. *sigh* Such a fail! But, here it is anyway. Again, thank you for your continued support and not giving up on me in spite of my crap update times. But the next chapter is well under way and coming faster than my last chapters, so hopefully not much longer to see the conclusion!

Also, thank you **Sephiroth Owa13** for giving this the once over in spite of an evil PC! Still not a full beta, so be kind to her! Any mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: And Gaia Stood Still<strong>

Genesis tightened his grip on his Rapier. This was it. They were outnumbered. But they weren't about to give up. They were going to save Sephiroth and Gaia…or they were going to die trying.

Genesis put on his best air of arrogance and sauntered forward. "That's your opinion, Sephiroth. I think you've forgotten that I evaded you at every turn after my defection from ShinRa. You couldn't find me or stop me then. You won't stop me now."

Sephiroth arched a brow and stepped forward as well. "It was only a matter of time until I found you. You couldn't run forever. You would have never been able to win your fight with ShinRa, Genesis. You aren't good enough."

Genesis focused on controlling his facial reactions, but he knew Sephiroth could _feel_ the pain his words caused him. He could see it in Sephiroth's eyes. But Genesis knew he couldn't let Sephiroth win that easily. He had to fight for him. He had to use everything he had to save Sephiroth from the war that raged within him. He had to stay calm and focus on just keeping Sephiroth busy. If Sephiroth was going to wage a mental war on him by using all of his insecurities against him, well…Genesis could do that too. After all, 2nds and 3rds had always called him "The Bitch of SOLDIER". It was time to embrace his bitchy ways.

An arrogant smirk curled Genesis' lips up. The narrowing of Sephiroth's eyes told Genesis that Sephiroth knew he'd unleashed the part of Genesis he hated the most.

"Not good enough." Genesis shrugged. "Coming from Hojo's _worst_ creation, I feel but a prick to my heart. You see, things have changed Sephiroth. I triumphed over the demons I have carried on my back for too long. I received the Gift of the Goddess in the destruction of my degradation. You have fallen to _your _demons. _You're_ the failure, not me."

Sephiroth's jaw tightened, but his voice remained calm and devoid of emotion. "Pretty words that mean nothing, Genesis. You turned your back on the gift of Mother's cells. Your Goddess made you _weak_. You have nothing left within you to fight me and win."

"On the contrary, having nothing gives me something very powerful to fight with. I have absolutely _nothing_ to lose. If I don't stop you, life will come to an end and I will be dead either way. If I die and we stop you, my life will not have been in vain." Genesis lifted his hand in a gesture that had become his signature. "My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in _my_ own salvation…and _your_ eternal slumber."

Sephiroth was quick in his first attack.

* * *

><p>Bob counted the floors as the elevator continued its descent into the unknown. He turned and faced Aerith and the Turks.<p>

"This is going to be ugly. If Genesis, Angeal, Vincent, and Tifa are already in there, we're most likely walking into a battle in progress." Bob shook his head. "No matter what, we have to just jump into the fray."

"And Aerith?" Rude gestured to Aerith. "Who's protecting her?"

"I'll keep her safe." Bob looked at Aerith. "I want you to stay hidden behind me until you find a place to do whatever you need to do to summon Holy. If you need help, we'll be there for you."

Aerith looked at Bob and then the Turks. Her smile was…strange, almost resigned. "I am a Cetra. I'm the last of my kind. I have to protect the planet anyway I can. If that means I have to lose my life, then that's what's meant to be. I don't want any of you dying to save me. Worry about keeping Sephiroth from using the Black Materia. Don't even think about me."

Bob frowned. "No, Aerith – "

"No, she's right." Cissnei shook her head. "We all have a job to do. We have to fight Sephiroth, his clones, Zack, and Cloud. Once Aerith's in place and able to concentrate on her task, we have to leave her to it."

Reno nodded. "Agreed. If we get her in there unnoticed, one of us standin' around a random piece of machinery for no reason will pique Sephy's interest for sure. Protecting her could put her in even more danger."

Bob didn't like it. Every instinct in him wanted to protect her, but in his heart, he knew they were right. Still, he looked at Aerith for confirmation.

"Are you _sure_ about this, Aerith?"

She took Bob's hand and squeezed it. "You protected me during our journey from Midgar to Wutai, Bob. Now it's my turn."

Bob nodded and when the elevator doors opened, they all drew their weapons and hurried down the hall toward the light and clear sounds of a fight.

* * *

><p>Tifa hated to see Sephiroth fighting Genesis. Both of them fought as if the death of the other was their goal. It wasn't right. They were friends, not enemies.<p>

But she couldn't focus on them. Vincent and Angeal were out numbered. She had to do something. She quickly assessed the action. Vincent was holding Yazoo back with shots from Cerberus and blocking Kadaj's sword swipes with the gold gauntlet on his left arm. Angeal was blocking Zack's sword strikes with one sword and deflecting Loz's bullets with another. Cloud was getting ready to attack Angeal from behind. That was where she was going to strike.

She ran toward Cloud, staying low in her approach before tackling him to the ground. He grunted when they hit the metal floor. He was winded and Tifa took advantage of that. She pulled her hand back and punched him in the face.

Cloud was ready for the next punch and put his arm up, catching her in the chin with his elbow. He used her unguarded moment against her and shoved her away from him. He jumped to his feet and glared at her, watching her get to her feet.

"You may be Sephiroth's Chosen One, but I can't let you stop him." Cloud held his hands up, ready to fight her.

"Cloud, we've known each other for a very long time." Tifa slowly backed up and tightened her body in preparation of her next move. "I don't want to hurt you, but I can't let you do this. You know I won't give up."

"And you know I have to do this." Cloud lunged forward.

Tifa backed up, ducking his punches. Cloud was quick, but she was quicker, in spite of the increased reflexes the active Jenova cells gave him. It was clear that he was becoming frustrated with every missed hit. She spun and her high kick caught him on the side of his face.

He rolled onto his back and, in a move that surprised her, he pulled out a handgun.

Tifa couldn't let him get a shot off. She kicked the gun from his hand, but he took the opportunity to grab her by the ankle and pull her off balance. She grunted when she hit the ground. She didn't have a chance to catch her breath before Cloud wrapped his hand around her throat.

"I'm sorry, Tifa, but this is for your own good." Cloud tightened his grip.

He wasn't cutting off her air supply, but he was making it hard for her to move without hurting herself. She had no choice. She brought her leg up and kicked Cloud in the balls. He winced in pain and fell to the side, his hands between his legs.

She quickly got back to her feet and took up a fighting stance, ready for a counterattack. "Yeah, I did _that_ your own good."

Tifa looked up and was relieved when she saw Bob and the Turks enter the room.

* * *

><p>Aerith quickly snuck in behind Bob and the Turks. They had formed a line and that allowed her to slip behind one of the big pieces of machinery that ran the Mako Reactor.<p>

She dropped to her knees and focused on listening to the voices of the Lifestream itself. She had no idea how exactly she was supposed to focus the power of the White Materia, so she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, praying for guidance.

_Please…I need your help. Anyone. I can't do this alone._

Only silence answered her. She waited a little longer, but still, there was nothing.

And then…she felt it. Her hands were warming, as if she was casting Cure. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. They were enveloped in a white glow with a green tinge to that light around the edges.

A voice from the Lifestream reached out to her. _Keep going. Draw your strength from the Lifestream. Use everything you can and you'll put an end to Jenova's attempts to destroy her Chosen One and this planet._

Aerith nodded and closed her eyes. She didn't have much time. She had to assume that eventually Sephiroth would know there was a force working against him. Once he knew that, it was only a matter of time before he found her and stopped her.

* * *

><p>Raeven came to a stop when his PHS rang. He looked at the caller ID and flipped it open. "Talk to me Tseng. Shit. No, you're right. There are enough people in Mako Reactor Zero. Okay. Yeah, we're on it."<p>

Kunsel arched a brow. "We're on what?"

Raeven looked at Kunsel and Ren. "They need us out there with the Bahamuts. With the Sephiroth clones running around, SOLDIERs and Infantrymen are dropping left, right, and center."

"Oh, fun." Kunsel turned and looked at Ren. "You want in on the Bahamut hunt or do you want to go on to Reactor Zero?"

Ren paused and looked out the window. "If the Bahamuts aren't taken down soon, it won't matter if we stop the General. Midgar will be destroyed." She turned and nodded once. "I'm with you guys."

Raeven smiled. "Well, change of plans then. We have to get to the roof. A helicopter will be waiting. I take it you can fly?"

Ren smiled. "You bet your ass I can."

Kunsel grinned. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>Genesis dodged Sephiroth's hits easily. That was one good thing about their rocky past together: he knew Sephiroth's fighting style inside and out.<p>

But they were running out of room. They were on one of the many catwalks above the floor of the reactor. Genesis had even caught sight of Aerith when she had entered the room, but he had been careful to keep Sephiroth's attention on him the entire time.

He knew he couldn't protect her forever, but he was going to make sure he did for as long as possible.

Actually, from his vantage point, he could see the entire fight below them. He had to smile when he saw Bob match Kadaj's attacks with powerful blocks. He even got a few good hits on the kid! Angeal was able to match Loz's strength. He'd forgotten just how proficient Angeal was with hand-to-hand combat. He was almost as good with that as he was with sword skills. Vincent was holding Yazoo at bay. They were both dead shots and both had the speed to avoid each other's bullets while getting off a few close shots on the other. Reno, Cissnei, and Elena were keeping Zack busy while Tifa kept that irritating Chocobo pinned with her superior martial arts skills.

"I should be offended that you aren't paying attention to me, Genesis." Sephiroth arched a brow. "I wonder how I can get your attention?"

Genesis just barely had enough time to summon his wing and jump off the catwalk, avoiding the Thundaga spell Sephiroth sent toward him. He spun in the air and faced Sephiroth, an arrogant smile tilted his lips up at the corners.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Sephy? I wasn't listening."

Sephiroth's wing burst forth and, with a speed Genesis wasn't expecting, Sephiroth launched himself into the air and grabbed Genesis by the neck. He pulled him closer so their faces were mere inches apart.

"Genesis, you'll never defeat me. Why not join me? Why not answer the call of Reunion."

Genesis winced and dropped his Rapier. He reached up and clutched both sides of his head. He could _feel_ Sephiroth in his mind, trying to poke and pull at what was left of the Jenova cells inside him. The pain –

"Seph! Stop! You can't – the Goddess changed my cells somehow." Genesis felt like he was about to pass out from the excruciating pain Sephiroth was causing. He tried to summon power from any of his equipped Materia, but he couldn't focus on calling forth a spell that would do any damage.

Sephiroth's eyes glowed, but at the same time were dead when he looked at Genesis. "Then your Goddess has killed you."

* * *

><p>Tifa looked up and saw Sephiroth holding Genesis by the throat. She couldn't tell what exactly was happening but, she knew Genesis was in serious trouble. Whatever Sephiroth was doing, Genesis didn't look like he could get out of his grip.<p>

Tifa grunted when Cloud grabbed her from behind. She didn't have time for his shit. Genesis was in trouble and he needed help. Everyone else was engaged in his or her own fights. Genesis needed her.

She pulled one arm free and reached up over her shoulder. She grabbed Cloud by the back of his neck and pulled him over her shoulder, slamming his body to the ground in front her. She knew because of the Jenova cells within him she could be rougher with him and with that in mind, she stomped heavily on his chest to knock the wind out of him.

With Cloud temporarily down, she looked up at Sephiroth and Genesis. She wasn't on the same level as Sephiroth with materia – nowhere near his level, actually – but she could get his attention.

She used the mastered Firaga Genesis had given her and trained her on to cast a fairly decent Firaga spell toward the two men. She knew Genesis would take some of the spell, but she was hoping the spell would be enough to make Sephiroth lose his grip on Genesis.

When the spell did hit Sephiroth, it was enough to free Genesis. But that was all she saw before a kick to her back sent her to the ground.

She quickly rolled over and looked up to find Cloud standing above her.

"Naughty, naughty, Tifa."

Tifa quickly got to her feet. "Cloud, stop it! You know this wrong. You know this is the Jenova cells. This isn't you and this isn't Sephiroth! You have to stop!"

Cloud shook his head. "No, _you_ have to stop. Your inferior mind just can't see the big picture, Tifa. And if you continue to fight this, I _will _have to hurt you."

Tifa arched a brow and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, hell no, Cloud Strife."

Cloud attacked with his right fist, but Tifa dodged it while simultaneously grabbing it with her right hand. She brought her left forearm up against his elbow with enough force that she heard a sickening crack when they made contact.

Tifa pulled him closer and delivered three quick, but hard, kicks to his side before abruptly releasing his wrist and punching him in the jaw. When he staggered slightly, she quickly spun and hit him on the other side of his head with a high roundhouse kick, which sent him back to the ground.

She stood over him. "Like I said: oh, _hell_ no."

* * *

><p>When Tifa's unexpected Firaga spell hit Sephiroth, it broke his concentration and that gave Genesis enough time to put some distance between them and for him to cast Curaga on himself to heal the damage he had taken from Tifa's spell.<p>

He had to smile at that. His Little One had his back even though she had her hands full with that damn Chocobo.

He could see that even Sephiroth was impressed. He was looking at Tifa with admiration, maybe even pride. That look was enough to tell Genesis that there was enough of the Sephiroth he knew in there still…enough to save.

Genesis only wished he knew exactly how long Aerith needed. If he knew that, keeping Sephiroth busy would be easier. He'd know how much energy he had to conserve.

Sephiroth turned sharply and narrowed his eyes when he looked at Genesis. "Aerith?"

Shit. Genesis had forgotten Sephiroth's new little trick of hearing thoughts. He mentally began reciting LOVELESS in his head to drown out his other thoughts.

Genesis played it cool and shrugged. "Aerith? What about her, Sephiroth?"

"You may be trying to lull me into a coma with LOVELESS right now, but a moment ago you had a very loud thought about Aerith needing time." Sephiroth faced him, his hand tightening on Masamune. "Time for what?"

"Sephiroth, I think the Jenova cells are making you senile." Genesis tossed the hair from his eyes and smirked. "I thought no such thing."

"Liar." Sephiroth paused for a moment and closed his eyes.

Before Genesis could move toward where his Rapier had landed, Sephiroth smirked and looked at him.

"Sephiroth – "

"You thought you could hide her from me…hide what she's trying to do." Sephiroth shook his head. "She is the last of her kind – the only thing standing in my way. But not for long."

Genesis dove for his Rapier. Once he had it he moved in front of Sephiroth. No more games. No more taunts. Nothing. He had to stop him.

"Sephiroth, I can't let you do this."

Sephiroth cocked his head to the side and said: "You can't stop me."

Genesis grunted when Masamune pierced his shoulder. The truth was he didn't even feel it, really. The only reason he knew Sephiroth had just run him through was the fact that, when he looked down, he saw the blood-spattered blade lodged in his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Tifa! Look out!"<p>

Tifa looked up when Bob called out to her. She dove to the side, just narrowly missing Genesis' Rapier when it fell from above and pierced the metal floor.

Tifa frowned. "What the – ?"

When she lifted her gaze, her eyes widened. Sephiroth had run Masamune through Genesis' shoulder. Genesis was clutching the blade. It looked like he was trying to stop Sephiroth from pulling his sword from Genesis' body.

Before she could even cry out, Sephiroth lifted his sword and swung it downward in a sharp arc, sending Genesis hurtling toward the ground.

Tifa ran to Genesis as soon as his body hit the ground. He hit with enough force that the floor beneath him buckled slightly, leaving a large dent.

She crouched beside him and stoked his cheek. Her vision was blurred when tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Genesis – "

Genesis smiled slightly and whispered. "No tears, Little One. This is but a flesh wound." He winced and grunted when he tried to move. "Aerith…he knows she's here. You have to keep her safe."

Sephiroth landed on the other side of Genesis. "Don't grieve for him, my Chosen One. He was given the chance to join Reunion and he refused. He's just one of the many not worthy of the Gift I can bestow."

Tifa got to her feet. "Sephiroth, you know this isn't right."

"Look around you, Tifa." Sephiroth stretched his arms wide and turned, gesturing to everything around them. "This Mako Reactor shows how depraved and diseased this planet is. Humans have found a way to rape this planet of its very life force to make their lives more comfortable. They used Mako to fortify their defenses, created men strong enough to destroy them, yet had the arrogance to think we'd never turn on them. And when two of them did, ShinRa hunted them down like animals. They destroyed Banora to erase Genesis. They destroyed Nibelheim and killed everyone there – including your father – in an effort to kill me. All that death and destruction to protect themselves. And did anyone ever question them? Did the public ever care that Wutai was vilified for standing up for their right to say "no" to something they didn't want, but ShinRa did? No. For too long humans have turned away from what's right in front of them and they will pay for their ignorance."

Tifa moved and stood in front of Sephiroth. "You're right. ShinRa has gone unchecked for so long, but it's going to be different! You know Rufus. You've seen him grow and you know he wants what's best for this planet. He's not his father. You have to give him the chance to undo everything he can to put the planet on the right track. Please, you know I'm right. You helped come up with the plan! You fought ShinRa for the past two years to get to this point! The point where Rufus can step up and make the changes we all fought for! Please, Seph, don't throw it all away. Don't make everything we fought against mean nothing!"

For a moment, Tifa thought she'd done it. She thought she'd reached through all the Reunion thoughts and pulls and actually reached the Sephiroth she knew and loved…until he turned and walked away from her.

"You'll understand, Tifa. One day, once you receive the gift of Reunion, everything will become clear." Sephiroth stopped in front of a piece of machinery. "But I have one more thing in my way."

With a flick of his wrist the piece of equipment split in two and separated, revealing Aerith. Her hands were clasped together, almost as if she was praying.

Genesis stirred. "Stop…him. She's the key to our…salvation."

"You can't stop me, Cetra." Sephiroth's smile was cold.

Without opening her eyes, Aerith just shook her head. "You're wrong, Sephiroth. I _can_ stop you."

Without even thinking, Tifa ran toward Sephiroth and Aerith. She had to stop him before he did something he could never take back.

She grunted when an arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her forward momentum.

Cloud tightened his grip on her. "Tifa, I can't – "

Cloud was cut off when he grunted and fell to the ground, letting go of Tifa in the process.

When Tifa looked past Cloud, she saw Genesis lowering his left arm. He had rolled onto his stomach and attacked Cloud.

He winced, but still found the energy to smile slightly. "I _finally_ got that little fucker."

Tifa moved toward Genesis, but he shook his head and pointed toward Sephiroth. She had to try and stop him. She turned to face Sephiroth again but froze. He was standing above Aerith with Masamune raised above his head and ready to strike her down.

This was it. Tifa knew no matter how quickly she ran, she wouldn't make it to Aerith's side in time to stop Sephiroth.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth knew the Cetra had to die.<p>

Somehow, she'd found a way to stop him. His only option was to kill her before she had the chance to stop him.

He lifted Masamune, preparing for the deathblow to the Ancient, but stopped when a hand gripped his wrist. He turned his head slightly and narrowed his eyes.

"Demon."

Chaos smirked. "Son of the Calamity."

"You won't stand in my way."

"You're fighting for something that doesn't exist." Chaos tightened his grip on Sephiroth's wrist. "You speak of a world transformed into a vessel that you'll use to find a new planet and build a new future. But that's not what will happen. This planet will die and you will, too. This planet will become a new Calamity from the Sky, randomly crashing on a new planet where your Jenova cells will _infect_ a new "Chosen One" and the cycle will start again."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. What did a demon know about _his_ destiny? What did he know about the power of Reunion?

A small part of him asked: _And what if the demon's right?_

He shook his head. No. He couldn't think like that. Jenova – Mother – was gone. He was her living legacy and he had a job to do. He couldn't let anyone stand in his way.

Sephiroth pulled his arm free and turned so he was fully facing Chaos.

"You know nothing about my destiny, Demon!"

Chaos smirked and flexed his wings. "No, it is _you_ who know nothing about _my_ destiny! I know you will die, Calamity. I know this because if these humans and this Cetra fail to stop you, it's _my_ destiny to destroy all life for Omega to absorb and abandon this dead rock. I _will_ kill you, whether you are the son of my Host or not."

Sephiroth arched a brow and inclined his head. "Very well. However, this works both ways." He lifted Masamune above his head, dropping slightly into a defensive stance. "I will kill you before you can kill me, whether you're in my father's body or not, Demon."

Chaos smiled and hissed softly. "Many have tried and all have failed, Calamity, but do give it your best shot."

"Brother!"

Sephiroth looked at Yazoo. He was pointing to the Cetra. When Sephiroth turned his attention to the girl behind him, he froze. A soft glow was emanating from her. He had to stop her. It was almost too late.

He turned toward her, but before he could really move, Chaos tackled him to the ground. The demon pinned Sephiroth's wrists above his head and rested his weight on his torso.

"It's pointless to resist, Calamity." Chaos' grin revealed a full mouth of razor-sharp, pointy teeth. "You're already too late."

He couldn't fail his mission. It was his destiny to cleanse the planet of the cancer that was humanity.

Sephiroth concentrated and focused all his strength into the telekinetic power Mother's cells had gifted him with. He used that force to push Chaos off of him and sent him into the wall behind him.

He got to his feet again and picked up Masamune. He heard heavy footsteps rushing toward him. He instinctively tapped into another ability his cells gave him and teleported himself so he was only inches from the Ancient.

"No more reprieves, Miss Gainsborough." Sephiroth lifted Masamune above his head, ready to plunge his blade into her back.

She nodded. "You're right, Sephiroth. No more reprieves."

The reactor began to shake and Sephiroth stumbled slightly. He looked around and saw a green aura around the platform above the mako pit below grow brighter.

A low rumble grew louder while the glow became brighter. Suddenly, mako surged from the pit below and climbed the walls in a powerful explosion.

When Sephiroth felt a warmth embrace and paralyze him, he knew he was too late. It wasn't Mako. It was the Lifestream itself.

* * *

><p>Raeven slid the side door of the helicopter open when they closed in on the first Bahamut.<p>

"Okay, I think we're almost – " He stopped talking when he noticed all the Mako Reactors dim simultaneously. "What the hell?"

Ren frowned and looked at Kunsel. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the reactors don't go down all at once, do they?"

Kunsel arched a brow. "Uh, not normally. I don't know if this is a good sign or – "

Without any warning, each Mako reactor exploded with what appeared to be Mako. Thick green tendrils reached out across Midgar. They even reached up and wrapped around the Bahamuts, pulling the down from sky.

Alarms sounded in the cabin and the helicopter jerked violently. Raeven slipped and was flung out through the open door. He grunted when he hit the right landing skid. He quickly wrapped his arms and legs around the skid and held on for dear life.

It only took a few minutes for Ren to get the helicopter back under control.

"Hey!"

Raeven looked up and smiled in relief when he saw Kunsel standing above him. "Hey! How about a hand?"

Kunsel grinned before offering him a hand. "Wuss."

Once Raeven was back in the helicopter, he slid the door closed.

"I don't know what the hell just happened, but whatever it was took care of the Bahamuts for us." Raeven shook his head. "Do we even know if that was a good thing?"

Kunsel shrugged. "Ren's landing near LOVELESS Avenue so we can get a read on what's going on in the streets."

Raeven nodded. Somehow, he got the feeling this was a good thing…but he'd been wrong before. Hell, he used to think SOLDIER was the best line of defense the planet had; the most honorable men gathered and charged with protecting the planet. Reality? Assholes like Luxiere abused their powers to get what they wanted.

When the helicopter touched down and Ren shut down the engines, Raeven, again, slid the door open. What he saw was something he wasn't expecting to see.

Hundreds of Sephiroth clones – mutated almost past recognition – on the ground, dying. Mako monsters were falling as well. They all had one thing in common: each was wrapped in the green tendrils they had seen pouring out of the Mako Reactors.

Ren frowned when she stepped out of the helicopter and raised an eyebrow. "Um…okay? This isn't normal. I've never seen Mako react like this."

Raeven watched as the Sephiroth clones disintegrated into glowing, green specs before floating toward the sky.

He shook his head. "I don't think it's Mako. I think it's the Lifestream."

They were interrupted when Kunsel's PHS rang.

"Kunsel, Sir." He was quiet during the call, only nodding occasionally. "Yes, Sir. Secret entrance in the train tunnel. We'll meet them there."

Raeven waited expectantly. "Well?"

Kunsel closed his PHS. "That was Tseng. We're meeting Barrett and that nurse in the train tunnel. There's a secret entrance to Reactor Zero there. We have men down."

* * *

><p>Tifa winced slightly. She put a hand to her forehead and became aware of a heaviness on her chest. Her eyes fluttered opened and when she turned her head, she was looking at a head of rich, auburn hair.<p>

Somehow, after the surge of Mako from beneath them, Genesis had managed to cover her body with his, protecting her from any debris that may have fallen on her.

"Gen? Are you okay?

Genesis lifted his head and smiled softly. "Nothing a strong Curaga won't fix, Little One."

Once Genesis rolled off of her, Tifa sat up and looked around. Angeal was already up and checking on the Turks. Bob was with Aerith and Vincent was back to being himself and kneeling beside…

"Sephiroth!" Tifa got to her feet and ran over to where Vincent was kneeling.

Vincent looked up at her and waited until she was kneeling beside him. "He's breathing, Tifa…I just can't wake him up. He needs medical attention."

Tifa nodded and took Sephiroth's hand in hers. "I'm here, Seph. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."


	51. Chapter 51: Aftermath

Author's Note: Okay, so we're nearing the end! Again, no proper beta work so all mistakes are mine and I hope you all continue to enjoy this! :) Now, I will warn I took some liberties with Genesis' family canon. Hope you enjoy my take on his past!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. As always, I appreciate all the support! :D

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51: Aftermath<strong>

"Oh, shit." Raeven looked around the room. It looked like a bomb had gone off in the Reactor.

People were scattered around the room in small groups: Aerith was beside Tifa and Vincent, casting what looked like some variation of cure spell on Sephiroth. Cissnei was doing the same for Genesis. Bob and Rude were beside the clones who had started the whole Reunion drama in the first place, probably guarding them, even though they were passed out like Sephiroth. Angeal was watching over Zack and the new blonde Turk – he didn't know her name – was beside Cloud.

When Reno walked over to them, Raeven had to ask.

"What the hell happened in here?"

Reno smirked and shook his head. "Man, you wouldn't believe me if I fucking taped the whole damn thing and showed it to ya!" He looked at the small group with Raeven. "Any of y'all like a nurse or doctor?"

Cressida stepped forward and nodded. "I'm a nurse."

Reno gestured at Genesis. "Well, that hot mess has a nasty, full penetration stab wound. He says he's fine, but Princess definitely needs to be checked. Then General Sephiroth needs to be checked. He's not waking up. Then check those three silver-haired jackasses. They're not waking up either. Everyone else seems okay."

Cressida nodded and went over to Genesis.

Once she was gone, Kunsel stepped closer to Reno and asked in a low tone: "What's the skinny? Is the General still a whack job?"

Reno shrugged. "Not sure, yo. I mean…it was seriously fucked up! Did you see that Mako…_whatever_ that was burst out?"

Raeven nodded. "What the hell _was_ that? It took down the Bahamuts and it took out those mutated Sephiroth clones, not to mention the Mako monsters. What happened down here?"

"I have no fucking clue and that's the truth." Reno glanced at Aerith. "She did her Cetra thing and boom! Mako explosion!"

"Well…shit." Kunsel just shook his head. "Is it over?"

"Won't know 'til Sleeping Beauty and his fuckin' Maidens wake up." Reno paused for a moment. "You said the…whatever the hell Aerith did took the Sephiroth clones and monsters?"

Raeven nodded. "Well, it took the monsters in the area. I'm sure we'll eventually come across ones in caves or hibernation. Why?"

"Maybe it undid Reunion?" Reno smirked. "I ain't a scientist or nothing, but, well, call it wishful thinkin' on my part."

"How's Zack?" Kunsel kept glancing over at Angeal and Zack.

Reno shrugged. "SOLDIER's puppy is going in and out. Keeps apologizing to Angeal."

Kunsel smiled slightly. "That's the Zack I know. What about Blondie over there?"

"The Chocobo?" Reno snorted. "Genny over there _finally_ got to roast his Chocobo! Elena's with him, but the kid hasn't woken up yet. Aside from Zack, none of the Reunion pack has."

Cressida tapped Reno on the shoulder. "Sorry to bother you, but I checked on General Rhapsodos and, after a lot of complaining, forced a potion down his throat."

Reno grinned. "I like you, Babe."

Cressida arched a brow. "Nurse Parker, not "Babe" thank you very much."

"Oh? My apologies, _Nurse_ Parker."

Cressida held his stare until he eventually looked away. "I've checked the others, superficially, of course. But with the triage I've been able to do, we need to move these men to the infirmary, SOLIDER unit. They need someone well-versed in the SOLDIER protocols assessing them, but from a cursory examination, they all appear to be in comas. The young lady over there – Tifa? – she said that General Sephiroth, Lt. Fair, and Corporal Strife have all been in comas previously after acute trauma revolving around the SOLDIER protocols they were exposed to under Professor Hojo's supervision. Therefore, they need a specialist."

Reno nodded. "Got it. You know where the infirmary is in here?"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately not."

"Yo, Kuns!"

Kunsel jogged over toward them. "What can I do for you, Reno?"

"Show Nurse Parker to the Infirmary." Reno gestured toward Sephiroth and the others. "We're moving them and she needs to start getting ready for her guests. I'll let that crusty bastard, Cid, know he can bring Professor Strahm in."

Once Reno walked away, trying to get a get a signal on his PHS, Cressida looked at Raeven and Kunsel.

"Is he always like that?"

Raeven nodded. "Pretty much."

"It's his way." Kunsel gestured toward the hall leading to the elevator. "Shall we, Nurse Parker?"

Raeven watched Kunsel and Cressida walk away before surveying the scene before him. Sephiroth may have had one of the biggest mental breakdowns ever seen, but he was still a hero…one the reasons Raeven pressed so hard to get into SOLDIER. Probably almost every man in SOLDIER would say the same thing. Something about seeing a hero on the ground, looking so _broken_ – well, it tugged at Raeven's heart. It just seemed so damn wrong.

Sephiroth was strong, though. If anyone could go through what he'd been through and make it to the other side, Raeven knew it'd be him.

* * *

><p>It was almost dawn before Zack and Cloud fully regained consciousness. It wasn't until Professor Strahm had run more than a dozen tests that Tifa, Aerith, and Angeal were permitted to see them. Technically, they were under quarantine, and would be for at least two more weeks.<p>

Zack looked up when they entered the room. He looked so guilt ridden. Tifa and Aerith looked at each other and they could both see the other wanted to give the poor guy a hug.

"No."

Tifa jumped slightly at Angeal's authoritative voice. When she looked at him, she saw his face was stern. She wanted to scold him for being so mean to Zack, who really couldn't faulted for anything he'd done. After all, that slimy bastard, Hojo, was the one who had given Zack and Cloud those extra Jenova cells.

But before she could say anything, Angeal's face softened.

"Zack, don't even _think_ of apologizing." Angeal pointed at Cloud. "That goes for you as well, Cloud. This wasn't your fault."

Zack lowered his gaze and played with the edge of the blanket he was under. "I said _awful_ things to you, Angeal. Awful things I've been holding back. I never wanted you to hear them. They were – "

Angeal shook his head. "They were all true, Zack. I couldn't deal with the truth Genesis had dropped in my lap. I couldn't deal with my honor being compromised in any way. All I saw in my reflection was a monster. You tried to tell me. You tried to help me. But I just kept pushing you away. I saw what was happening to Genesis and I knew it was only a matter of time before it happened to me." Angeal sighed and sat down on Zack's bed by his hip. "I didn't want you to remember me as a degrading and broken man. I wanted you to remember the man you met when you first joined SOLDIER; the man who had honor…and dreams."

Zack's shoulders shook slightly and he rubbed his right eye when a tear escaped. He lifted his head and looked Angeal in the eye. "I never saw anything other than the man who taught me to be a hero, I needed honor and dreams. Killing you…"

He trailed off and shook his head.

Angeal leaned in and pulled Zack into his arms and held him. "Zack, I did you a great disservice. I underestimated you…and myself. I'm sorry I hurt you. And I'm sorry I forced you into a position where the only choice you had was to kill me."

Zack wrapped his arms around Angeal and hugged him. "Don't ever do that to me again, okay? No matter what, dude! That just sucked!"

Angeal chuckled softly and pulled back enough so he could see Zack's face. "I promise, Zack. I'll never cut you off like that ever again."

"Um…Tifa?"

Tifa looked away from Angeal and Zack when she heard Cloud speak. He looked so forlorn in his bed, monitors tracking every vital sign they could. The guilt he felt was almost palpable to her.

She shook her head and walked toward him, her smile soft and warm. "Cloud, it's okay. Angeal's right. It's not your fault."

"Tifa I did – "

She smiled and covered his mouth with her hand. "Nope! You're not going to tear yourself down, Cloud."

Cloud gently moved her hand. "I made awful choices, Tifa. Ones that put your life in danger for no damn reason at all."

"Cloud, we _all_ made bad choices along the way." Angeal sighed softly. "Genesis isolated himself and fell prey to an evil, self-serving man like Hollander, I let my own self-hatred put a wall up between Zack and Sephiroth, when I should have leaned on them, Sephiroth doubted himself…none of us are perfect. We've all made choices that could have gotten ourselves killed many times over. All we can do is learn from them."

Tifa put an arm around Cloud and hugged him. "The past is behind us and today is a new day."

"The planet saved you all." Aerith sat on Zack's other side and rested her head on his shoulder. "If any of you posed a threat to her, you wouldn't be here."

Tifa chewed her bottom lip. They were going to find out about the clones eventually. "Um, Zack? Cloud? We have to talk about Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj."

* * *

><p>Genesis tilted his head and looked at the three clones. They were still unconscious and almost looked…innocent.<p>

"Tell me, Vincent, why do you think the planet didn't take them?"

Vincent kept his eyes on the clones and shrugged. "It wasn't their time to go. They still have some purpose left."

Genesis smirked. "Hopefully a less destructive purpose."

"They're all a part of Sephiroth, one specific set of traits in each of them." Vincent finally turned and looked at Genesis. "Yet they became their own person. They have their own personalities and even their own voices, not typical clones. If they evolved from their original purpose – became their own person – maybe they're meant for something more than just Reunion."

Genesis considered the clones. Vincent was right. They certainly weren't like his own copies or even like the other Sephiroth clones. They were all very different. There were more like…brothers of Sephiroth, not exact copies.

Still…what could the three of them have to offer the man they nearly destroyed in an effort to please "Mother"? What could they offer a world they'd wanted to see in ruins?

Genesis shook his head. "What could they possibly have to offer?"

"Family."

"Family?" Genesis turned his body so he was fully facing Vincent. "What could they teach anyone about family?"

"Not truly clones, but still a part of Sephiroth." Vincent watched the three clones very carefully. "More like…brothers."

"Brothers?" Genesis frowned.

"Brothers for Sephiroth, sons for me." Vincent turned and faced Genesis. "They're my family."

Genesis stopped for a moment and just thought about everything. They shared the same DNA as Sephiroth and his traits: Loz had his raw power, Yazoo looked the most like him and had that quiet strength Sephiroth had, and Kadaj had Sephiroth's drive and skills with a blade. Yet…each of them had things about them that made them individuals. So, in a way, Vincent was right and that meant Sephiroth had the family he never had growing up in ShinRa's labs.

And Genesis wanted that for Sephiroth. He turned away from Vincent and again watched the sleeping clones.

"I hope that when Seph wakes up, your family isn't fractured anymore, Vincent."

* * *

><p>Tifa was jostled out of her sleep. When she opened her eyes, they immediately went to Sephiroth, but he was still unconscious. The monitors beeped steadily, so he was stable, but she'd feel better if he was staring back at her without the Jenova cells tainting who he was.<p>

"No change yet, huh?"

Tifa turned and looked at Cissnei. "Nothing." She covered a yawn. "Why'd you wake me up?"

Cissnei gestured for her to follow her out into the hallway. Once they'd closed the door to Sephiroth's room, Cissnei led her down toward the isolation rooms.

"The clones are awake, Tifa." Cissnei paused and looked at Tifa. "And…they're asking for you."

Tifa stopped in her tracks. "Me? Why?"

Cissnei shrugged. "They didn't say, but…"

Tifa gently squeezed Cissnei's arm when she trailed off. "But what?"

"They're really scared." Cissnei frowned slightly. "They keep saying "Mother's gone" and "Why is Big Brother so quiet?" They only want to talk to you."

"Are they still…"

Cissnei seemed to understand what Tifa was trying to ask and shook her head. "They don't seem to be all Reunion obsessed. If I had to put into words what they're feeling, I'd say scared. That little one is mouthy, as usual, but he looks more like a cornered animal, not the arrogant kid bent on showing the world "Mother's" power. And the big one looks about ready to burst into tears."

"Scared, huh?" Tifa paused for a moment. "Okay, I'll go in there, but I want to be alone with them."

"Is that a good idea?" Cissnei looked skeptical.

Tifa nodded. "I have to earn their trust to really know what's going on in their heads. They won't trust me if I go in there with a small army. Right now, they're caged and alone. If I need you, I'll bang on the door."

oOo

Tifa closed the door behind her and, almost instantly, began to regret her decision to go in there alone. All three clones turned and stared at her, but said nothing. She could tell they were concentrating on something, but she didn't know what.

Kadaj was the first one to break the silence. "Damn it! I don't understand!" He turned and looked at Yazoo. "I feel her fear, hear her thoughts, and we all know we can still access our telekinetic powers, but we can't hear Mother! Why?"

Yazoo gently rubbed Kadaj's back. "I don't know, Kadaj."

Loz's lower lip trembled. "I miss her! And why isn't Big Brother answering? Why's he so quiet?"

Tifa tentatively stepped forward. "Sephiroth isn't awake yet. That's probably why you can't hear him, Loz."

"I want to see him." Kadaj folded his arms across his chest. "If you don't let me see him, I'll destroy everything in this room and find him myself!"

"Kadaj! Don't make threats or they'll use that gas." Loz looked at the vents in the room. "Remember? It used to hurt."

Tifa frowned. "What gas? Who used gas on you?"

"Hollander and the other scientists." Yazoo shrugged. "When we were first learning to control our powers if we didn't do as we were told, they'd flood the room with some kind of gas that burned when we breathed it in. We used to black out before the gas was vented."

Tifa was horrified. "What? That's awful! I promise, no one is going to gas any of you."

"Hollander was a meanie." Loz hesitantly stepped toward Tifa. "We really want to see our brother. He's not answering us and we want to make sure he's okay."

"I know you guys want to see Sephiroth, but until the doctors can check you out and make sure you're not dangerous, we can't let you out." When Kadaj opened his mouth to object, Tifa shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be. I can tell you that he's breathing on his own and seems to be recovering. It's slow and I'd feel a lot better if he'd wake up, but we have to be patient. In the meantime, I can have Professor Strahm come in and – "

"No!" Kadaj shook his head. "No more scientists poking and prodding us."

"Kadaj, Professor Strahm isn't like Hollander." Tifa stepped closer to the three clones. "He won't hurt you, I promise. After Sephiroth met the three of you for the first time, he was unconscious and Professor Strahm watched over him. He took good care of him and I trust him to do the same with the three of you."

Yazoo looked at Kadaj. "You know she's being honest. Our brother's Chosen One wouldn't lie to us."

Kadaj stared at Tifa for what felt like an eternity before stepping closer to her. "Alright. I'll trust you. But don't make me regret it."

Vincent and Tifa both looked up when Professor Strahm left the room where the clones were.

Vincent stepped forward. "What did you find out?"

Strahm smiled slightly. "Well, aside from being attached to Sephiroth and Tifa, they seem to be in a similar state as Zack and Cloud. The Jenova cells are dormant. That being said, the clones have one difference. Their additional powers like telepathy, telekinesis, and teleportation are still accessible to them since they've been with them from their creation. Zack and Cloud no longer have the telepathy."

Vincent frowned. "If they have teleportation, how can we keep them in quarantine? Can we block their powers in anyway?"

"Unfortunately not. But, the good news is they're all too drained to teleport. They try and fade slightly, but they're still unable to actually complete the teleportation." Strahm shrugged. "They seem docile in comparison to the first interactions I had with them under Hollander's supervision. I suspect they're waiting to see what happens with General Sephiroth."

"I'll speak with them." Vincent turned and looked at Tifa. "Go sit with Sephiroth. I may not be able to read your mind, but I can tell by his side is where you want to be."

Tifa smiled with relief and nodded. "Thanks, Vincent. If the clones need me though, let me know."

Vincent waited until Tifa had left before entering the room. When the three clones turned and looked at him, Vincent felt the same way he did when he had realized Sephiroth was his son. It was an instant connection. Like Sephiroth, these clones were his sons.

Kadaj arched a brow. "Sons? Sephiroth is your son?"

"I'll have to remember you have the ability to hear thoughts." Vincent stepped further into the room, but stayed far enough away to give the clones their space. "My name is Vincent Valentine and I'm Sephiroth's father. So, since you're all a part of him, you're all my sons as well."

"We've never had a father." Loz looked curious. "Only Mother…and now she's gone."

Vincent nodded. "She is gone, but that means you can truly start your lives."

"What lives?" Kadaj scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Without Mother, what is there?"

"There is more to life besides Mother." Vincent felt for each of the clones. They really didn't understand that the loss of "Mother" was actually a good thing. "Eventually you'll understand everything that life has to offer."

"Who will show us?" Yazoo shrugged. "After everything we've done, I doubt anyone will be able to see us as more than the ones who activated Reunion."

"We will take everything one day at a time. Once Sephiroth wakes up, we can work on this together." Vincent made eye contact with each of the clones. "You may not have Mother, but you are most certainly not alone."

* * *

><p>"Sephiroth."<p>

Sephiroth's eyes felt heavy. He wanted to open them, but at the same time, he didn't.

"Your son is quite stubborn, Lucrecia."

The first voice chuckled softly. "He is! I think it's a trait he inherited from his father, Gillian."

Another voice piped up. "My son definitely got his stubborn attitude from his uncle. Probably the only good thing he could pick up from my step-brother."

Sephiroth couldn't take their incessant talking and finally opened his eyes. He found three women standing around him: one with short, dark hair, and a kind face. One with somewhat long, red hair, and impish look in her pale, blue eyes. And the other one had long brown hair, swept up in a high ponytail atop her head, gravity-defying bangs, and a face that seemed…

"Mother?"

The woman with the long, brown hair smiled softly and nodded. "So, I finally get to meet my son."

Sephiroth looked around and found himself in a vast, white space of nothingness. "Where are we?"

Lucrecia lifted her hands and gestured around them. "This is a place between Gaia and the Lifestream. Sometimes, we're lucky to find ourselves here with our loved ones who've gone on before us."

"Why am I here? The Lifestream should have absorbed me." Sephiroth frowned and closed his eyes. "I deserve death for what I've done."

"Sephiroth, you did nothing wrong. If anyone deserves death, it's me." Lucrecia rested her hand on his forearm. "I failed you. I let that monster, Hojo, experiment on me and you before you were even born. I thought I'd be able to protect you once you were born, but he stole you from me. I never got to hold you or tell you that I loved you."

The woman with the short, dark hair stepped forward. "Your mother and I should have known better. Hollander and Hojo were bad men and as the mothers of Project G and Project S, we should have known something wasn't right."

Sephiroth stared at the second woman a little more closely. "Gillian Hewley? Angeal's mother?"

Her smile was sad when she nodded. "That's right, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked at the other woman. "You look familiar."

She smiled softly. "My name is Annabelle Rhapsodos. I'm Genesis' birth mother."

Sephiroth was stunned. All their mothers were dead, yet standing in front of him. He shook his head and focused on Lucrecia. "Why are you here? Why didn't the Lifestream just take me?"

"Sephiroth, it's not your time." Lucrecia reached out and gently stroked his face.

"But, Holy – "

"Holy didn't kill you, it healed you…undid the damage Reunion caused." Lucrecia sighed softly. "It undid the damage I stood back and allowed to happen."

"You're in a coma." Gillian pointed behind him.

When Sephiroth turned he saw himself in a bed with monitors attached to him. "If Holy healed me, why am I in a coma?"

"Your body is alive, but your mind doesn't want to face waking up." Annabelle looked at Sephiroth in the bed. "Your guilt is holding you back."

She was right. The guilt Sephiroth felt was almost unbearable.

"How can I not feel guilty? I nearly destroyed the planet. I hurt Aerith by pulling the information I wanted from her mind, I scared Tifa, I corrupted Zack and Cloud, and I killed President Shinra in cold blood, enjoying every last second of his pain." Sephiroth turned and faced the three women. "I'm a monster."

Lucrecia shook her head firmly. "No, you're not Sephiroth. Hojo did terrible things to you and Hollander just completed his evil work."

"We let you down – all of you." Gillian lowered her gaze. "I couldn't save Annabelle when Hollander's experiments killed her. I couldn't protect my own son from thinking death was the only answer, and I couldn't protect you when Hojo took you from your mother. We failed you."

"But the planet chose you all as her protectors, Sephiroth." Annabelle smiled. "The planet didn't take you into the Lifestream because she needs you on Gaia to keep her safe. Our sons need you. Your other friends need you."

Lucrecia nodded. "Vincent – your father – needs you and so does Tifa. I know this is hard and you think you deserve death, but you don't, Sephiroth. You deserve your second chance. You deserve to finally be free of ShinRa's shackles and live _your_ life the way _you_ want."

Sephiroth was silent for a few moments. He stared at himself before closing his eyes. A second chance? Able to live his life anyway he deemed fit? A future with Tifa? Could his sins forgiven?

He opened his eyes and faced his mother. "I'll try to make to the most of my second chance, Mother." He looked at Gillian. "Your son is a good man. I considered him a friend, but now I see him as a brother."

Gillian smiled proudly. "My son mentioned you a great deal and I can tell you he feels the same way.

He turned and looked at Annabelle. "Your son is – a total princess."

Annabelle smiled brightly and nodded. "I had noticed, actually! But as an actress, I prefer to think of him as a Drama King."

Sephiroth's lips quirked slightly at the corners before he nodded. "Whatever moniker I use, he's a brother to me as well." He paused and looked into her eyes, his tone very serious when he promised: "I'll help him find you. He'd like to know who his real mother was when she walked the planet."

Annabelle sighed and her smile saddened slightly. "Thank you, Sephiroth. I hope I'm not a disappointment to him."

Gillian took Annabelle by the hand and both women faded, leaving Lucrecia and Sephiroth alone.

"Sephiroth, you aren't the evil that was done to you." Lucrecia moved closer to him. "Your future could have been so much darker. But you have this chance to really live. Take it."

Sephiroth nodded. "I'll try. I know my father has missed you very much."

"I loved your father very much." Lucrecia paused for a moment. "Ask Tifa to guide you, with your father, down the southern trail leading out of Nibelheim. You'll find my final resting place in a cave of Mako crystals. It may give Vincent the closure he seeks."

"I will. And thank you."

Sephiroth sighed and closed his eyes. The last thing he felt was his mother's comforting touch when she hugged him and one tear against his chest.

"_I love you, Sephiroth._"

* * *

><p>Tifa sighed and rubbed her eyes. She'd been there before, sitting by Sephiroth's side and waiting for him to wake up. This time though…she just wasn't sure if he'd ever wake up.<p>

"Any change, Little One?"

Tifa looked over her shoulder at Genesis and shook her head. "Not yet."

Genesis walked around to the opposite side of the bed and sat in the chair facing her. "The clones are asking for him. Can you believe it?"

A small smile touched her lips. "They feel so lost. No Jenova cells telling them how to feel or who to trust."

"They actually asked for you, again." Genesis leaned back in the chair. "Especially the big guy. When I told him you couldn't go see them at that moment, I thought he might cry."

"Poor guy." Tifa shook her head. "I'll go see them in a few moments. Right now, I don't want to leave Seph. How are Zack and Cloud?"

"Better, aside from allowing guilt to eat them alive." Genesis covered a yawn and smirked. "I can't believe I feel sorry for that little Chocobo nuisance."

"Well, that's quite an accomplishment on Cloud's part to earn your pity."

Genesis snorted. "I know. It pretty fucking impressive, actually."

She smiled and shook her head when he covered another yawn. "Gen, seriously, get some sleep."

He chuckled softly and closed his eyes. "I could say the same thing to you, Little One."

He had a point. She had been up for – God, she'd lost track of how long she'd been awake. But she couldn't leave Sephiroth. She wanted the first thing he saw to be her, not a stranger or anyone else.

"Tifa."

Both Genesis and Tifa both snapped to attention and looked at Sephiroth. His brow was furrowed and she could see his eyes moving behind his closed lids, before they fluttered opened, desperately trying to focus.

Tifa got to her feet and took his hand in hers. "Seph?"

He turned his head toward her and smiled slightly. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Tifa could feel the tears welling up in her eyes when she hugged him tightly. "I feel the same way about you!"

"It's good to see you joining us once more, Seph." Genesis smiled when Tifa pulled back before gripping Sephiroth's hand in his. "We thought we'd lost you."

Sephiroth squeezed Genesis' hand in return. "You very nearly did."

Genesis smiled before leaning in and hugging Sephiroth. "I'm glad we didn't."

Sephiroth returned Genesis' hug. He pulled back and looked at Tifa. "How are Zack and Cloud?"

"Bouncing off the walls like a couple of kids." Tifa laughed softly when Sephiroth arched a brow. "They've been in quarantine since Aerith did her thing while Professor Strahm made sure their Jenova cells were dormant or neutralized or whatever they are now. So, they've been antsy to get out. They really wanted to make sure you were okay. Even Cloud."

Sephiroth looked surprised. "Even Cloud? Hm."

"There are three others very interested in seeing you, Seph." Genesis looked at Tifa before looking at Sephiroth again. "Your clones."

Sephiroth frowned. "What? My clones?"

Tifa nodded and took his hand in hers again. "Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj are still here, Seph. The planet didn't take them after Holy."

Genesis nodded. "And they've been asking for their "big brother" constantly."

"And their Jenova cells?" Sephiroth looked skeptical.

Tifa shrugged. "The same as yours, Zack's, and Cloud's. Seph, they're lost. They have no idea what to do. They need you."

Sephiroth was quiet for a few moments before shaking his head. "I can't make any promises."

Genesis smiled and got to his feet. "Worry about them later, Seph. I'll get the professor in here to check you over."

Tifa watched Genesis leave before smiling at Sephiroth. "God, I'm so glad to see you like this."

Sephiroth frowned, guilt clouded his features. "Tifa – "

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "No apologies, Seph. I love you and I'm just glad to have you back. We'll get through this together."


	52. Chapter 52: Paths Begin to Merge

Author's Note: Nope! Still not dead! I will finish this story! I am motivated once more and am working my butt off on Chapter 53! I just want to thank all the readers who are still sticking by this story and being patient with me as I slowly update. You guys are awesome! I want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favourites or put it on watch - either from the beginning of this story or even recently - it really pokes me in the butt to finish it!

Also-my beta's not dead either! Yay! But she has a new name for a new beginning! So, thank you very much **Dream Seeker 13** for your beta work! I've missed you and I'm happy to have my fangirling buddy back! :D As always, any mistakes in the finished chapter are all mine!

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: Paths Begin to Merge<strong>

Tifa walked into the room where the Clones were staying and smiled slightly. Since they were all considered under quarantine, Zack and Cloud were with them. It looked like the Clones were happy to see other familiar faces while being isolated from the world. Zack and Loz were arm wrestling, grinning and egging each other on. Cloud sat on the sofa with Yazoo teaching him how to play Nibelheim Speed. Kadaj was staring out the window, away from the others.

"Tifa!"

She turned and smiled at Zack. "Hey guys. I have good news: Sephiroth woke up."

"Oh, fuckin' sweet!" Zack got to his feet and hurried over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I was getting worried."

"Is he going to be okay?" Cloud flushed slightly. "I think it's time he and I talked, well, when he's ready."

"The Professor's checking him out now." Tifa smiled at Cloud. "You'll get your chance because he'll probably have to stay with the five of you until we're sure you're all okay."

"Will brother want to see us?" Kadaj looked at his brothers before looking at Tifa again. "He probably hates us."

"He doesn't hate you, he just…needs to get to know you." Tifa smiled warmly. "The real you, not the Jenova versions of you."

Yazoo stared at her for a moment. "No wonder our brother chose you."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth smiled slightly when Genesis walked in with Angeal and Vincent.<p>

"It's good to see you again, Seph." Angeal smiled. "Especially so docile and _not_ pointing Masamune in my face."

Sephiroth shook his head. "So inappropriate, Angeal. Too much time around Genesis."

Genesis grinned. "All improvements, I assure you!"

"It's good to see you looking like yourself again, son." Vincent sat beside Sephiroth. "Though Chaos enjoyed facing off against you."

"I've corrupted your father as well, Seph!" Genesis sat at the foot of Sephiroth's bed.

"I can see that." Sephiroth was quiet, unsure how to say what he wanted to say.

"Something's on your mind." Vincent shrugged when Sephiroth looked at him. "A father's intuition."

Sephiroth remained hesitant for moment. "During my coma, I saw something very surreal."

Genesis frowned and tilted his head slightly. "What did you see?"

"I was in a place between Gaia and the Lifestream. This is going to sound crazy, but…I met our mothers." Sephiroth raised his glance to Angeal and Genesis.

"So. Lucrecia _is_ dead." Vincent looked down slightly. "I had hoped…but she's in a better place."

Sephiroth looked at Vincent. "She told me to have Tifa guide me and you down the southern path leading from Nibelheim. Her final resting place is in a cave of Mako crystal. She said it might give you the closure you need."

"You saw our mothers?" Angeal looked sad. "I miss her."

Sephiroth smiled slightly. "Your mother is proud of you, Angeal. I spoke with her only for a few minutes, but I can see a lot her in you."

"How my bitch of mother ever earned the right to be near an incredible woman like Gillian Hewley – "

Sephiroth shook his head. "Not her, Gen, your biological mother."

Genesis paled slightly. "My _real_ mother?"

"I have a name so you can find her. Anything you can't find, I'm sure Cissnei can." Sephiroth paused. "She seemed kind. And I can see where you get a lot of your personality from."

Genesis smiled sadly. "I – thank you, Sephiroth."

oOo

Sephiroth patiently waited while Professor Strahm ran a few more tests.

"Is there really anyway to know if the Jenova cells are inactive, Professor?"

Strahm looked at him and sighed, shaking his head. "No. I mean, they show inactive, as they did before Reunion was activated, but as you know, they were revived with the Reunion instinct. I think the most I can tell you is that your cells are inactive and so are the cells within your Clones."

Sephiroth arched a brow. "No false promises? No…reassurances the monster inside is dead?

A small smile pulled the corner of his lips up at the corners. "I'm not Hojo nor Hollander. Science isn't a destination to me. It's a journey; one long, unending journey, answering life's questions along the way. It's not a race – or it shouldn't be, anyway."

Sephiroth studied Strahm's face, intent on detecting the slightest hint of deceit. Strahm's body remained relaxed, adam's apple didn't bob, fingers lax on his pen and clipboard. Then the emotion Sephiroth felt from Strahm was a selfless desire to help. When he saw nothing, a barely-there smile touched Sephiroth's lips. "No. You're most definitely not Hojo or Hollander."

Strahm chuckled softly and shook his head while noting Sephiroth's vitals in his chart. "Coming from one of the men who suffered the most in these labs, it means a lot."

Sephiroth reached out and gently gripped Strahm's wrist. "If what you say is true – and I truly hope it is – you can help me."

Strahm arched a brow. "Of course I will, but…I'm just a scientist. What can I do to help you, General?"

Sephiroth hated showing any kind of weakness, but after everything he'd been through – losing his friends, hurting Tifa, and losing himself – it was time to start acting like the one thing he'd wanted to be: a human being. Humans were vulnerable at times; it was time for him to embrace the humanity he'd only just gotten back.

"Help me keep the ones I care about safe." Sephiroth paused. "Help me and my Clones keep each other safe by making sure none of us can ever reactivate Reunion in each other ever again."

Strahm smiled and nodded. "General, I will devote my life's work to making sure no one created under Projects G or S will ever degrade or become tools of Jenova again. I paid attention to all my teachers, but unlike Hojo and Hollander, my goal isn't power or the perversion of any life form on Gaia. I want to help people, so since you're asking, I'm promising that I will work to make being a SOLDIER a safe thing to be and I'll keep you all healthy, Sir."

Sephiroth could see Strahm's ideals weren't just pretty words. It also helped that he seemed to still be able to hear the thoughts of those around him. His words were true and Sephiroth knew he could trust him.

"Sephiroth." When Strahm looked up and seemed puzzled, a slight smile graced his lips. "I would like it if you called me Sephiroth, Professor."

Strahm's smile grew and he nodded. "Only if you call me Dexter – preferably Dex, actually."

Sephiroth nodded. "Dex it is."

Strahm paused and put his pen down. "I promise, I'll do my best to keep you all safe."

oOo

Sephiroth paused outside the room that was going to be his home for the next week or so, just until Dex Strahm was able to confirm they were no longer a threat to anyone around them.

He tilted his head to the side and a small smile appeared on his lips. Tifa was sitting on one of the beds with her legs crossed, telling his clones a rather animated looking story and they were enthralled. Yazoo was lying on the bed facing Tifa on his side, occasionally nodding and saying something. Zack sometimes answered, but usually it was Tifa. Kadaj sat on the windowsill with one leg propped up and the other dangling down. He was looking out the window, but Sephiroth could tell, by the tilt of Kadaj's head, he was only pretending to not listen to the others. Cloud was sitting beside Zack on the sofa and he was smiling slightly at the conversations. And Loz…Sephiroth chuckled softly. He was lying on his back with his head in Tifa's lap, looking up at her. He looked confused and was constantly asking questions like a little kid.

Sephiroth paused for a moment, then his smile warmed. She looked like a mother, caring for and tending to her children.

"Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess indeed, Seph. A warm smile upon the serious face of mine friend?" Genesis grinned and looked at Sephiroth. "What has brought upon such a rare treat?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Genesis before returning his gaze to Tifa. "How such a young girl can live through the devastation she has and still care for others – including three men who threatened the happiness she was just starting to gain – I'll never understand, Gen. But…I want to understand."

Genesis followed Sephiroth's gaze. "My Little One is a woman with heart that is as endless as the sky, my friend. It's a beautiful gift to have."

Sephiroth nodded. "It is. Gen? I'm going to marry her."

Genesis raised his eyebrows. "You are? But I thought such things were beneath the Great Silver General of ShinRa?"

"They _were_ beneath The Great Silver General of ShinRa, Gen." Sephiroth turned and looked at Genesis. "But that man is dead. The one left is Sephiroth, General of SOLDIER, 1st Class. Not a legend or an idol…just a man."

Genesis smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Well, I'll be damned, Sephiroth! You're human after all."

"I am and it's time I started to live."

Genesis bowed slightly, still smiling. "Then, by all means, get your ass in there and start your life."

"Always so colorful with your words, Genesis." Sephiroth chuckled softly when Genesis shrugged before walking away. He opened the door and walked into the room.

Loz saw him first and sat up. "Brother!"

"Are you alright?" Kadaj got to his feet and slowly approached him.

Sephiroth nodded. "I'm alright.

When Loz looked unsure, Tifa gently squeezed his bicep and smiled at him. "It's okay, Loz." Her smile was encouraging. "Do what feels right."

Sephiroth watched Loz get to his feet and cautiously approach him. He could feel the guilt and fear rolling off of him in waves. He reached out to him mentally.

_Loz, I'm not mad at you._

Loz stopped and arched a brow. He had heard Sephiroth's thoughts to him. His lower lip trembled and he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth, squeezing him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Brother! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Sephiroth pulled back slightly so Loz could look at him. "We all did things we're sorry for, Loz. Zack, Cloud, I'm sorry I pulled you into Reunion."

Zack grinned. "Meh! No apologies necessary! Just apologize to Aerith, man, or I'll have to kick your ass!"

Cloud shook his head. "I think I'm the one who owes you an apology, Sephiroth."

"Our apologies will come in due time, Cloud." Sephiroth looked at Tifa and approached her. He took her hand in his and sat beside her facing Yazoo and Kadaj. He put his arm around Tifa and kissed the top of her head. "We'll figure out our futures together."

* * *

><p>Genesis stepped into his old office and flipped the lights on.<p>

It was like walking into a time warp. Nothing had changed. It was almost as if the last time he closed the door behind him was also the last time a living soul had ventured into the room.

Not a thing was out of place. Everything was just as he left it.

Of course, he knew Angeal and Sephiroth had both poked around in his office, looking for clues about his disappearance, but they'd been respectful and put everything back just as they'd found it.

Genesis wandered over to his chair and sat down. It even felt the same sitting there again. But his eyes kept drifting off to the side to where the computer sat.

Thanks to Sephiroth, he had his mother's name all he had to do was…

Genesis frowned at his wishy-washy thoughts. _Fuck it. I want to look at her._

He turned the computer on and waited for it to load. As soon as the option was available, he launched a browser. He did arch a brow though. When his browser launched it automatically signed into his ShinRa email account…and it was _still_ receiving email.

"Well…shit." He smirked while he scrolled through the messages, some of which even detailed the tracking of his own movements after leaving ShinRa. "I should have just hacked into my email to keep tabs on their progress in tracking me! Fucking idiots."

He shook his head and logged out of his email. He brought up a search engine and typed in the name Sephiroth had given him: Annabelle Rhapsodos.

Genesis' hands hovered over the keyboard. All he had to do was hit enter and his search would begin. But did he want that? Did he want to find out about his mother? What if she wasn't a good person? What if he ended up more disappointed than anything?

"Gen?"

He looked up and smiled when he saw Cissnei in the doorway. "Mine eyes have sought heaven and lo! She appears."

She smiled and walked over to where he was sitting. When he pushed his chair back, she sat down in his lap and kissed his cheek. "Have you looked yet?"

Genesis shook his head. "Not yet. I'm actually nervous."

Cissnei smiled in understanding. "I'm here with you, Gen."

Genesis nodded and clicked "search" before he could change his mind. He was shocked when so many results came back. "My mother was an actress?"

He clicked on the top result and he gasped slightly when a beautiful young woman's image came up. Her vibrant red hair almost seemed like fire and her pale blue eyes showed a playfulness he would have liked to know.

"Gen, she's beautiful." Cissnei leaned in closer. "You have her eyes. Oh, and her nose, too!"

Genesis turned away when a tear fell to his cheek. "She's so beautiful. I didn't even know her, yet I miss her."

Cissnei hugged him tightly. "I know, Gen. It's awful knowing that she's gone and you'll never get to know her, but you have this. Her life was documented and it's always here for you. So, in a way, you'll get to know her."

Genesis rested his head against Cissnei's. "Thank you, Patience."

Cissnei flushed slightly when he called her Patience. "Patience?"

He chuckled softly. "It's my little nickname for you. You've shown me the patience of a saint, Love."

"I always knew your reputation of being a short-tempered, hot-head was just a front." She smiled softly. "I was prepared to wait to see the man I caught random glimpses of every once and a while."

"And that, my darling, is why I shall always call you Patience." Genesis paused for a moment, looking at the picture of his mother currently on the screen, then back at Cissnei. "All my life I wanted to be someone…someone good enough that my parents could always be proud of. And when I found out the truth of my existence, I felt so lost. I had nothing, not even family. I want a family, Cissnei."

"The Turks have been the only family I've known for a long time, Gen."

Genesis reached out and gently grasped Cissnei's chin, turning her face so they were looking at each other. "Cissnei, I want a family with you. Maybe I haven't earned the right to say such a thing to you, but I love you and I'll do anything to earn the right to ask you."

Cissnei's smile grew and she hugged Genesis. "Well, you can stop that nonsense immediately! You don't need to earn the right to ask me that, Gen. You've proven the kind of man you really are countless times over the past two years."

Genesis wrapped his arms around her and smiled against her hair. "Well, if that's the case, I shall make you Mrs. Rhapsodos as soon as it can be arranged."

* * *

><p>Angeal strolled into Sector 8 and looked around. There were a few smoldering anti-personnel robots on the ground, but the area had been cleaned up fairly well.<p>

He could see members of AVALANCHE and Genesis' former copies helping the Infantrymen escorting civilians back into Midgar.

Angeal sat on the edge of the fountain and sighed. Even though Midgar _looked_ the same, he knew it was a changed place. Gaia had changed. After today, the secrets of the Science Department could never be kept secret or explained away. ShinRa would have to change. SOLDIER would have to change. Everything they knew as normal had or would change…_he_ had changed.

"Well…this a familiar sight."

Angeal looked up and smiled. "Hm…this is where we first met, isn't Gail."

She returned his smile and sat beside him. "It is! And they say men don't remember details about significant moments to women? Pish-posh! You remember our first meeting!"

Angeal chuckled and shook his head when she sat beside him. "I'll never forget that day. It was the day I met the only substitute secretary who could stand my best friend as her boss. I knew you had to be special to do that."

Gail laughed softly. "Genesis is a…unique sort of man."

Angeal looked at her profile. She was just as beautiful as he remembered…and still as kind-hearted as he always remembered. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. "I missed you, Gail."

She turned her head; her smile was warm and soft. "I missed you terribly, Angeal. When I heard you'd been killed…well, my heart broke a little."

"Really? After only a few dates?"

Gail nodded. "Really. You have a wonderful sense of humor, and you're the kind of man a woman would be more than thrilled to bring home to meet her parents. You have classic values about love, family, and honor, loyalty to those you care about unlike any other person I've ever met. In fact…well, I hope this isn't too forward of me, but I hope we can pick up where we left off. Unless, of course, you've found a home for your heart with someone else during your time away."

Angeal smiled. Gail was the type of woman he'd pictured himself with in his early twenties. She was sweet, but always spoke her mind. Kind and caring, but never let anyone walk all over her. And she was confident, but not arrogant.

He shook his head. "My heart is still looking for a home, Gail. But…my honor is tarnished. I ran for so long when I should have stood my ground and fought. Yet, I took the coward's way out. I'm…ashamed."

Angeal tried to turn away when he felt Gail move as though she was about touch him. He really shouldn't have been surprised that his movements didn't deter her. Her soft fingers were firm enough on his jaw to turn his head.

"Angeal, any damage you did to your honor, well…you erased it with your actions throughout this war." Gail's smile was soft and warm. "No shame. You ran, but you were there…keeping your eye on Genesis; his guardian angel when he was alone. You are anything but a coward, Angeal."

"I think you're just being kind, Gail."

She laughed softly and shook her head. "Not kind. I think I see something you don't…or have maybe forgotten."

Angeal looked down for a moment. He had a choice to make. He could punish himself for the rest of his life for his past, or he could do the very thing he wanted Genesis and Sephiroth to do: forgive his previous sins and live the rest of his life proving his past wasn't who he was. They were all at a crossroad and it was time to choose his path.

He looked at Gail again and smiled. "Maybe I _have_ forgotten."

Gail gently lowered her hand from his face and squeezed his hand. "Then we'll just have to jog your memory, huh?"

Angeal gently slipped his arm around Gail and pulled her closer to him. "I think so." He turned and kissed her temple. "I missed you, Gail. I thought…maybe you'd have found someone else."

Gail rested her head on his shoulder. "No one else, Angeal. Nobody made me smile like you did."

Angeal sighed softly. Maybe he _could_ have the life he wanted after all.


	53. Chapter 53: Family

Author's Note: Omfg! An update! I am so sorry about all the delays and all for a small chapter -_-' but I am thrilled to have an update again! Sorry, no Beta work on this. My Beta's sick. So please excuse and grammar mistakes and missing words. Thank you to everyone still reading this and for putting up with my crappy update times! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII and all its characters (damn). I just play with them every now and then! :D

**Chapter 53: Family**

Cloud looked up when the door to the clean room they were all still calling home and smiled shyly when he saw Elena walk in.

_We will give you some privacy._

Cloud turned and looked at Sephiroth. He still wasn't used to hearing voices in his head. Nevertheless, he inclined his head in thanks.

Elena smiled shyly at Sephiroth. She seemed to have noticed that Sephiroth was ushering his clones to part of the room they normally ate in…and practically dragging Zack with them while he made kissy faces at Cloud.

Cloud reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…you wanna sit down?"

Elena smiled and nodded. "Sure."

They were both silent for a few moments. Cloud decided to say something.

"What brings you by?"

"I came to see you, Cloud."

He was surprised. He couldn't figure out why Elena would even want to see him. Everything he had done…been a part of.

Elena reached out and touched his leg. "Listen, I can see you're kind of confused about why I'm here, but if there's anything this whole thing has made clear to me is that every day could be your last. So, I like you."

Cloud's jaw dropped. Where had that – actually, there had been a few times she'd offered him a kind word or a soft smile…plus, she _had_ kissed him.

He shook his head slightly. "But look at everything I've done. I'm the reason Tifa got captured. I'm the reason the clones caught Sephiroth off guard. I'm the reason Reunion had been activated. I'm…nothing but trouble."

He looked away, unable to look Elena in the eye anymore. Elena's gentle touch turned his face back toward her and she was smiling. It was a soft, understanding smile…something he didn't deserve.

"Oh my God, Blondie! She likes you! Geez!"

Cloud groaned at Loz's _loud_ assertion. "Thank you, Loz."

"No problem, Blondie!"

Elena flushed, but she smiled. "He's right, Cloud. I – I like you. I know you've been through a lot, but we all have. I think this could be a new start for all of us."

Cloud thought about what Elena had said – a new start. A new start sounded fantastic. A start to a new life, a chance to leave the past behind him, where it belonged – it was just what he wanted.

"Elena – "

She smiled and shook her head. "Cloud, we both have a lot of healing do. Let's do it together. We'll take it one step at a time, okay?"

Cloud smiled softly. "One step at a time? I think I can do that."

When he leaned in and kissed Elena, it was a shy, tentative kiss…yet it still earned catcalls, whistles, and kissing noises from Loz and Zack. When they heard the sound of hands slapping heads, followed by grunts, Cloud and Elena both laughed softly and parted. A glance toward the small group of observers revealed Sephiroth with his hand covering his eyes, while Yazoo and Kadaj were quietly lecturing Loz and Zack.

Elena covered a soft laugh and Cloud smiled, gently pulling her against his side. Okay. They weren't blood, but they were starting to feel like family. Sephiroth…not so much, but the Clones and Zack felt like brothers.

Maybe Elena was right. Maybe this was their chance at a new start.

* * *

><p>Zack was getting kind of nervous. Tifa was always visiting Sephiroth and the Clones. Even Genesis and Angeal visited with everyone. Cloud was even fireball free! But he still hadn't seen Aerith.<p>

Everything they had done once the Jenova Reunion had been activated was a little fuzzy, almost like a horrible nightmare. But he did remember watching Sephiroth pull the information he needed from Aerith's mind…while he just stood there, smiling like a fucking idiot. He hadn't been able to protect her. Instead, he had just stood there and watched Sephiroth take what he wanted.

If she hated him – hell, he wouldn't blame her if she did. Actually, he'd be surprised if she didn't.

"Good morning." Professor Strahm smiled when entered the room. "It's been almost a month, but the time is here. I've run the last test I can think to perform and I'm ready to say, you're all cleared."

"Really?" Cloud seemed skeptical.

Professor Strahm pulled a chair toward where they were all sitting. "I've compared the results to the ones both Hojo and Hollander had taken before and after the destruction of Jenova's head. The cells again appear benign. The same is true of the Clones."

Kadaj arched a brow. "Even us?

Strahm nodded. "Even you."

"But how is that possible?" Yazoo shook his head. "We've been connected to Jenova for our whole lives. We've never known anything other than her voice calling to us."

"But it's gone now, isn't?" Sephiroth looked at each of them. "You don't hear her anymore, do you?"

The Clones all shook their heads.

"Whatever Miss Gainsborough did, it cleansed Jenova's hold over all of you." Strahm smiled slightly. "The Planet and her power is still very much a mystery, I'm afraid."

"What about kids?" Zack had always wanted a family. "We can still have kids, right? It won't mess them up?"

Strahm looked at his notes. "Well, if anything, you'll most likely find you have multiple births; twins, triplets, maybe even quadruplets. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised to see all multiples in a family, like all twins, single births being the oddity. But other than that nothing too strange."

"No effects from the Jenova Protocols?" Cloud shifted in his seat. "I never had any of the standard SOLDIER treatments before Hojo got his hands on me."

Strahm flipped through his charts. "With you, Cloud, you may see something in one or two of your children. You still have the mental connection to Sephiroth and his Clones?"

Cloud nodded. "I do. It's not fading."

Zack looked up. "I'm still wired in there, too."

"Your children may inherit some of those traits." Strahm made a few notes before looking at Sephiroth. "You can almost guarantee that all of your children will inherit the strange powers Reunion has activated in you, your clones as well, if they have any offspring."

Sephiroth sighed. "My children will inherit Jenova's cells?"

"Unfortunately, they are a part of your DNA, Sephiroth." Strahm looked at all of them. "The same is true for all of you, even Genesis, Angeal, and Bob. Most likely any SOLDIER who has any offspring will inherit something from what all of you have suffered. At the very least, your children will have the Mako glow in their eyes. Sephiroth yours will undoubtedly have your unique pupils. Cloud, Zack, your children will probably have the deep blue color you have as the predominant feature."

"Can you guarantee that my children will not fall to Jenova as I did?" Sephiroth sounded like his usual confident self, but Zack knew what to looking for. He could see the fear in his eyes.

Strahm set his clipboard in his lap. "I am almost positive your children will be safer than you were. I will be watching all of you closely. No matter where you choose to make your homes, I will be your doctor. I am committed to making sure none of you, nor your children, suffer the fate you all almost succumbed to. I – I was weak. I said nothing under Hojo and nothing under Hollander. I will make it my life's work to keep you all healthy and safe from the evil Hojo and Hollander subjected all of you to."

"And we can trust you?" Kadaj was still suspicious.

Sephiroth nodded. "We can trust him."

Strahm smiled and got to his feet. "Now, with all that said and done, welcome to freedom. You're all officially out of quarantine."

Zack jumped to his feet. "Woohoo! Later! I have to find – Aerith!"

Aerith smiled shyly. "Um, hi, Zack."

He practically ran toward her, but stopped when he was almost a foot away from her. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly. " Ah…look, I totally understand if you don't want to see me anymore. Not after everything I did. I should have gotten the hint when you didn't come see me and everything, but I was hoping – "

Aerith looked confused, but what he was saying finally registered with her and she reached out, touching his arm. "Zack, I'm not mad at you. That's not why I didn't come and see you here."

Zack arched a brow. "It's not?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, silly!"

"But – "

"I couldn't come and see you because I'm pregnant." She blushed, but still smiled. "Until we knew for sure Jenova's influence had been broken, I didn't want to come down here in case her cells sensed our baby and set off another Reunion in an effort to destroy our little one."

Zack paled. "Um…little one? Our baby? I'm gonna be a dad? You're sure?"

"No, moron, she's just telling you that to fuck with your mind." Kadaj winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow! Was that necessary, Yazoo? He's being ridiculous."

Yazoo just hushed Kadaj, while Loz watched the scene intently.

Zack sighed and took Aerith by the hand. "Come on, we need privacy!"

* * *

><p>Tifa smiled when she saw Zack and Aerith smiling when they left the quarantine room.<p>

She must have finally told Zack about the baby.

When Sephiroth left the room, Tifa's smile brightened even more. "Well, they finally let you out of time out, huh?"

"Well, I've been a good boy and played well with the other children, even the Chocobo."

Tifa laughed softly and shook her head. "Seph…you really need to stop calling him that."

Sephiroth rested his hands on her hips and gently pulled her closer. "I will try my best to bridge our gap. We've been through something very unusual together and it has left us connected mentally. Will that connection last forever? We don't really know. So, you're right. I should stop calling him that. He and I will have to learn to get along, if only for your sake, Tifa."

"Thank you, Seph." She smiled and hugged him. She lifted her head from his chest when she heard something like soft sobs coming from the room they had been quarantined in. She gently extricated herself from Sephiroth's embrace and walked over to the door.

Loz was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to the door, but Tifa could see him wiping his eyes while Yazoo rubbed his back.

"What are we gonna do?" Loz's voice was shaky. "Zack has Aerith, Chocobo's got Elena, and Big Brother has Tifa. We…have no one."

"I don't know, Loz." Yazoo was trying to be there for his brother, but his own concerns could be heard in his voice. "I'm sure we'll be okay."

"Yeah. We'll be fine, except we don't know how to survive, earn a living, or anything about life outside the labs." Kadaj stared out of the window. "Maybe the planet should have taken us."

Tifa turned and looked at Sephiroth. "You're going to help them, aren't you?"

"Help them? They nearly destroyed our lives and killed our Planet." Sephiroth frowned. "They're nothing but trouble."

"Trouble? Sephiroth, they're your family."

Sephiroth arched a brow. "Vincent is my family. You are my family. Angeal and Genesis are my family. Those Clones are genetic castoffs of me."

"Those Clones are like your brothers. That's how they see you and they need you." Tifa reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. "We can help them. They need to learn how to live and they need someone they can trust. They trust you and they seem to trust me."

Sephiroth was quiet for a moment before sighing softly. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "Nope."

He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. "Alright. We'll help them. Though, I am uneasy."

"I know you are, but think about how you felt after finding out about Jenova and your creation; how you felt so alone because your friends were gone." Tifa squeezed his hand again. "They need you. Everything they've done…that could have been you if ShinRa had ever caught up with you."

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at the clones, his mind clearly going everything she had said, plus his own thoughts. He lowered his gaze before looking at Tifa once again. "You are right, Tifa. Perhaps this will be another lesson for me in what being a family really is."

Tifa nodded, her smile bright and proud. "I'll be here with you every step of the way, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth leaned in and kissed her, his hands pressed her closer to him, and in that moment Tifa knew that she'd never love another man the way she loved Sephiroth.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth knew Tifa was right. He knew the loneliness his Clones were feeling. He'd lived it and understood how lost they must feel. When he lifted his head, he kissed her forehead, silently wondering what he had done to deserve a woman like her.<p>

He took Tifa's hand in his and walked back into the room where the Clones were sitting. "You don't have to wonder what will happen to you."

All three of them turned and looked at Sephiroth. Yazoo was the one who got to his feet and walked toward him.

"What do you mean, Brother?"

Sephiroth looked at Tifa before looking again at the Clones. "I mean…you'll have a home with me until you three find your new path without Moth – Jenova."

Kadaj looked skeptical. "You would do that for us?"

Sephiroth looked at each clone. They all held a piece of him and he could see various traits of his in all of them. They weren't brothers and not quite sons. They were more like…remnants of the image ShinRa had built up around him.

Sephiroth nodded. "I will do that for all of you. I know what it's like to have the only life you know suddenly ripped apart. Though you're lives are better without the taint of Jenova clouding your decisions, it's still jarring to be alone in a world that probably despises you."

Tifa arched a brow when tears started forming in Loz's eyes at the mention of being "despised" by the world. "Oh, that's a great choice of words, Seph."

Sephiroth smiled softly and shook his head. "It's a truth best to be revealed here in the safety of privacy, Tifa."

Yazoo nodded. "The world should hate us after what we've done."

"And you will be in good company." Sephiroth gestured to himself. "Lazard and Rufus will have to answer a lot of very uncomfortable questions as to why three of SOLDIER's most well-known Generals lost their minds, began degrading, and how it was possible for so many clones of both Genesis and I to be seen around the world. Many people may hate us as well, but in the end the only thing that matters is that we find a new path. One of our own choosing."

"And you really aren't alone." Tifa smiled brightly. "We'll be there every step of the way."

Sephiroth saw the wide smile on Loz's face and knew before he'd even taken a step that he had every intention of hugging him. Sephiroth took half a step back when Loz strode toward him.

"All hugs belong Tifa. She's the one who championed supporting all of you."

Yazoo covered a smiled when Loz made a beeline for Tifa and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from her feet, and squeezing her tightly. Even Kadaj tried to hide a small smile at the sight of such a big man hugging such a tiny woman, her feet no longer on the ground.

"Thank you, Tifa!" Loz finally set her down on her feet.

Tifa blushed and smiled at Loz. "You're very welcome!"

"I _knew_ she be a kick-ass Sister!" Loz put his arm around Tifa and grinned at his brothers.

Sephiroth watched Yazoo smile and nod while Kadaj pretended to think about it before nodding. One word kept coming up in his head.

Family.


End file.
